Finding Yourself
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Modern HTTYD! Toothless is the new student at Berkian Academy, having been adopted in to the Fury family. Toothless meets Hiccup who becomes his first friend there. What happens when things change because Toothless develops a crush on Hiccup who happens to of just lost his parents? Will the two make it through all the challenges thrown their way and end up together and be happy? :)
1. New Life

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 **~(A/N: Okay so the names will be different in certain parts of the story but I assure you that I will be using the names from the movies and shows since everyone will be referred to by their 'nickname' except by teachers and parents. Special appearance by Deadlypixel, who will be known as Tyr Felman through out the story. Deadlypixel is a good friend and fan of mine. Now, onward with the story!)~**

 **Characters:  
** **Tobias Doragon-Fury[Toothless]  
** **Lilly & Markus Fury[Toothless's Adopted Parents]  
** **Celica, Elisa, and Eirik Fury[Toothless's Adopted Siblings]  
** **Hayden Haddock III[Hiccup]  
** **Stephen & Valarie Haddock[Stoick & Valka;Hiccup's Parents]  
** **Tyr Felman[Deadlypixel as himself]  
** **Adam & Rose Felman[Tyr's Parents]  
** **Frank Ingerman[Fishlegs]  
** **Emily & George Ingerman[Fishleg's Parents]  
** **Allie Hofferson[Astrid]  
** **Rachel Thorsten[Ruffnut]  
** **Shane Jorgenson[Snotlout]  
** **Tommy Thorston[Tuffnut]  
** **Camilla Holt[Camicazi]  
** **Derek DeRange[Dagur]  
** **Heather DeRange[Heather]  
** **Erik Larsen[Eret]**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _New Life_.

{Toothless's POV}

I sighed softly while slowly folding my clothes and putting them in the suitcase the orphanage had given me. I didn't have much when I was brought here. Just a backpack of clothes, few toys, and pictures of my family. I've been in and out of foster homes since I was 8, but I guess no one wanted me because I'd always get sent back to the child protection service office. I'm 16 ½ years old now, turning 17 in 6 months. I came to this orphanage when I was 12, because most of the foster homes I went too had abusive families. I was the odd one out and I've never had a permanent home, the orphanage has been my home the last 4 years. My home, my school, my playground, everything. The caretakers are really nice too.

When I first came here I was really quiet and didn't want to talk to anyone but I soon found out that there were many others like me who had lost their parents. The rest who were residing here had been given up for adoption or removed from their homes because of neglectful parents. I shared a room with 10 other kids who were basically my age, I realized soon that kids were grouped by age and gender. Across the boys room was the girls who were my age. We got 3 meals a day and had chores to do, nothing major but enough to help the staff.

Adoption days were twice a month, this was a day where couples looking to adopt could come twice a month and view us all to see if there was someone they'd want to adopt. On an adoption day, the possible parents could walk around the orphanage watching us play, eat, clean up, they could even talk to us if they wanted too. Adoption day would last from 9am to 6pm, some kids were adopted and others not. Most of the people who got adopted were the younger kids, or the babies. When I first came here, I took notice of how the orphanage was set up.

They were rooms for all ages, leading to 18. Because once we turned in to adults, they'd help us find jobs, and get stable in an apartment, then they had to let us go. Or if that didn't work out, sent to the shelter for being homeless. Sad but true. Babies slept in cribs until they were 1. After 1 they'd be sent to the toddler room which was for ages 2-4. The rest of the rooms were also organized by age group. There were rooms for 5-6, 7-9, 10-12, 13-15, then finally 16-18. There were two rooms for each age group and each room held 10 people. Girls on the left side, boys on the right. Seemed easy enough.

I've been moved two times since coming here, being I came when I was 12. They move us according to our birthdays, and mine is on July 6th. The kids I've roomed with thankfully, we mostly all move at the same time and they've been with me since I arrived here. Our classes in the orphanage were simple, basic subjects like Math, Science, World History, Language Arts and Reading. I was good at them all, or at least I like to think I am. No one has ever told me otherwise. Our days were easy and on routine. Wake up at 7, shower, get dressed, breakfast at 8, morning chores, morning classes which were always Math, Reading, and World History. Then lunch at 12, play time, afternoon classes consisting of Science and Language Arts, little more play time, clean up, dinner at 6, night chores, finally bed at 10. Well that's how it was for me at least, and the other orphans who were around my age.

I didn't have friends when I came, I kept to myself and did what I was told. Same with the foster families, I never got close to my would of been siblings. People in the CPS office tried to get me to talk after the accident but I just didn't want too so I never talked. My parents and I were in a car accident when I was 8, we were coming back from the aquarium and it was raining. I don't remember much of what happened but I know my dad died on impact while my mom died later on the way to the hospital, she had used her body to cover mine when another car crossed the double yellow line and hit us head on. I actually didn't find out the truth until I was about 12 when I got here and asked the orphanage what they knew. They showed me a newspaper clipping the CPS office had given them for their records, that way if I was ever adopted the parents would know about my past.

After their deaths, I guess I had no family who stepped forward to claim me or take me in. That hurt to know, but the people at CPS took me to my old house and told me to get whatever I wanted to take with me to my new home. I grabbed a few toys, as many clothes as I could fit, then finally I got the worker to get a picture off the wall that had my parents and I in it, behind the main picture was every other family picture since I was born. 8 years of family pictures that I couldn't leave behind. I wanted to bring everything but I couldn't, I was only allowed to grab a handful of things. I only took what meant the most to an 8 year old boy who had just lost his parents.

That's when the foster families started, and continued for 4 years before finally they stuck me in the orphanage. Being there at 12, I suspected I'd never be adopted because most people wanted a baby or toddler at least. Most of the kids ranging from 13 and older never got chosen, but sometimes there were rare cases when people would be picked because the sibling they'd gain wanted a sibling their age. It had to be a miracle if anyone older than 15 got chosen.

I had assumed I'd be at the orphanage until I turned 18, but I was very mistaken. I did get adopted, at 16 ½ years old too. It rarely happened since given two years I'd be 18 and could legally do what I wanted anyway but I didn't argue with it. So here I am packing my things up to leave with my new family in an hour, they were in the office signing the last of the documents. They are a nice couple who had two daughters, one was 11, the other was 13. They also had a son who was 11. The two 11 year olds were twins. I sigh heavily thinking back to the day this happened, it was a week ago at the last adoption day.

 **/Flashback/**

 _Another adoption day was upon us, as always we were instructed to go about a normal day and if we were approached to be talked to by possible adopters then we had to smile, be respectful, and talk with them. Answer any questions they had. Most of the time, my age group never got seen unless the parents were outside during recess or during meals. So I didn't pay much attention to who was coming around, I just worried about me. A few of my friends were sick that today and I was sitting by myself during lunch, there were parents walking around and sitting with others. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat quietly._

 _We were always given an hour at lunch, and 20 minutes towards the end I saw a new couple and their kids enter looking around. It took me a minute to remember it was Saturday, the only day twice a month where parents could come see possible new kids to adopt. I never really saw couples with kids come in, those who adopted were normally ones who couldn't have kids but it wasn't unheard of. My table was closest to the entrance so I could hear them talking with the head of the orphanage, she was a kind old woman who ran this place with her daughter._

 _"Well here are all the children, they are eating now but after they'll be going to their dorms to play or sit around and talk." I hear Ms. Stone say._

 _"Wonderful, thank you. This establishment is beautiful, we're so glad we found it. Our children have been asking constantly when we'll have another child because my youngest wants a brother. Unfortunately, being 43 now I was told another pregnancy wouldn't be good for my health. So here we are." The woman smiled brightly._

 _"Well we have many children here, ranging in all ages. Children 13 and older are on the right, younger than 13 are left. We also have a nursery towards my office if you're looking for a baby." Ms. Stone replied gently._

 _"Actually, we're looking for older. Perhaps over 14?" Stated the man now._

 _"All on your right Mr. And Mrs. Fury." Ms. Stone motioned to the right side of the lunch room._

 _"Wonderful, well children this is for you so why don't you scatter and see if there are any boys here who you'd want as your older brother?" The woman told them. They quickly rushed off as the parents chuckled._

 _"I do have some work to get too but the caretakers will be around if you have any questions." Ms. Stone said as she offered a soft bow of her head then exited the room. I continued eating my food silently, then I heard one of the other 16 year olds picking on the little kids and the caretakers were busy. I hated getting involved but I wasn't going to do nothing, I got up from my seat and walked to the other side._

 _"Hey, come on man leave the kid alone." I mumbled._

 _"He spilled his fruit cup on me." Said the boy._

 _"I'm sure it was an accident, just go get some napkins and clean off. He's just a little boy, he didn't mean it." I remarked._

 _"But!–..." The 16 year old started._

 _"Enough, Amund...You're not even supposed to be on this side of the room so move it. Stop picking on the little guy, you're making a fool of yourself..." I sighed. Amund grumbled before pushing past me and stomped off, not paying attention to where he was going he was on a track to hit one of the kids who had just come in with their parents. I rushed over and pulled the boy out of the way before Amund walked in to him. "Seriously, Amund...Watch where you're going. You almost hit this kid and he's not even one of us..." I warned._

 _"Sorry..." Amund muttered as he kept going now thankfully watching where he was going._

 _"Thank you." I hear the boy I saved from being shoved down say to me._

 _"You're welcome." I reply offering a calm smile. Now his parents and sisters came over, all thanking me for helping him. "Really...Its no big deal. I don't...like bullies, that's why I stepped in." I tell them._

 _"That makes you a good person." I hear the father say then saw his hand out to shake mine, "I'm Markus Fury." He introduced, I shook his hand with a nod. "And this is my wife, Lilly. Then our children; Celica, Elisa, and Eirik." He added afterwards._

 _"What's your name?" I hear Elisa ask gently._

 _I didn't want to give them my name because it sounded ridiculous. "Oh...Toothless Doragon. B-but everyone calls me Tobias." I say shyly but managed to keep a smile. I hated my real name sometimes, it was Toothless and still wondered to this day why the hell my parents would give me such. It didn't even make sense, but I guess I'd never find out. The only people who knew my real name was CPS, and the caretakers of the orphanage, and now these people. "You can call me Toothless or Tobias...Either is fine..." I add now._

 _"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Toothless." Lilly smiled gently. I hear the bell signaling lunch was over ring as I face them._

 _"Same to you, Mr. And Mrs. Fury. I guess I'll be heading to the dorm now, enjoy the rest of your day." I offer a bow of my head before walking to my tray and toss it. I head out with the others, it had been strange day so far. I just wanted to lay down for a while before chores again. Walking down the hall, I felt like I was being followed but ignored it. Entering my dorm I moved to my bed and threw myself on top of it comfortably. It was then I felt someone beside, I opened my green eyes to see Elisa and Eirik there. "Ack, don't sneak up on me like that..." I sat up quickly._

 _I realized that they had been the ones following me to the dorm, I looked around but didn't see other parents around. Just this Fury family and they were standing at my bed smiling. There were about 9 boys in this room, myself included makes 10. The other room had 4 boys. There would be more in a few weeks because some of the 15 year olds were turning 16 and would be moved. "So what do you like to do for fun?" Eirik asks._

 _I sit up now with my legs crossed, "Draw, listen to music, sports occasionally..." I respond shrugging._

 _"How long have you been here, at the orphanage?" Lilly asks me._

 _"Since I was 12..." I reply slowly._

 _"What happened?" Celica says, my eyes move to the picture on my night stand of my parents._

 _"My parents died when I was little..." I close my eyes._

 _"Celica...Don't ask such things." Markus says quickly._

 _"No its okay. I don't mind talking about it...if she wants to know." I answer softer. I see Celica nod, then her parents and siblings. "Car accident 8 years ago...My mom covered me...Dad died on impact, mom died on the way to the hospital...No family came forward to claim me, that or they didn't want me. I don't really know. I was in foster homes for 4 years, then got placed here at 12, been here since." I tell them truthfully._

 _"I'm so sorry." Lilly frowns._

 _"Its fine. Um if you don't mind me asking...Why are you in here...Most couples stay with the younger kids?..." What harm would it do to ask._

 _"Well I can't have more kids, and they wanted an older sibling. Celica is 13, Elisa and Eirik are twins, also 11 years old." Lilly smiled._

 _"But...why are you in here, talking to me?" I say again._

 _"We find you interesting." Markus replies now. I blink a few times, first time I'd ever heard that._

 _"You stood up for that little boy during lunch, and pulled Eirik from being possibly pushed or shoved by that other boy. Not often you see someone standing up for another..." Lilly adds._

 _"I don't deal in bullies. Its not fair to pick on someone younger than you who can't defend themselves, especially if it was an accident." I state calmly._

 _"Hey! It was an accident, Tobias." I hear Amund shout from his bed. I get up now and face him._

 _"So was that little boy spilling his fruit on you. No need to get huffy about it and act so immaturely. Honestly, act your age not your shoe size..." I snort at him._

 _"What sense does that even make!" Amund gets in my face now, "I'll have you know I wear a size 9." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Exactly...So act your age, which is 16...not 9 which is your shoe size. Get the meaning now. Stop acting younger than you really are." I sigh. Amund got flustered at the insult and sat down back on his bed reading his magazine. I closed my eyes and sat down on my bed, "Sorry about that..." I tell the Fury's._

 _"It's alright, Toothless. So do you go to school?" Celica smiles._

 _"All the orphans are schooled here...I guess its like home-schooling?" I shrug._

 _"And you do well?" Lilly asked me._

 _"A's and B's ma'am." I tell her. In truth I liked having them to talk too, it wasn't as weird as it was before but still having a couple with 3 kids already be talking to me about myself was odd but I knew better than to get used to it. They probably just felt bad for me. Whatever, pity wouldn't kill me. Around 3:30, Markus and Lily had left the room but left their kids with me to keep talking. They'd returned an hour and 30 minutes later smiling, I just ignored it. As night rolled around and couples started to leave at 5:45, I was getting ready for dinner and they were still there in the dorm._

 _"Aw do you have to leave?" I hear Elisa ask pouting._

 _"Yep. Dinner time, and most couples are leaving because adoption day is over at 6..." I answer calmly._

 _"But we wanted to keep talking to you." Celica adds now._

 _"Not my rules." I smile. "But adoption days are twice a month, if you wanna come back in two weeks...I'll probably still be here." I chuckle. "See you later okay?" I rub her head once then excuse myself and prepare to leave the dorm._

 _"Toothless dear, wait just a moment...We wanted to ask you one more thing..." Lilly says quickly, I turn to see them standing there all smiling._

 _"Ask away." I say._

 _"We would like...to know if you'd want to become part of our family." Markus states, my eyes widened. They wanted...me? To join their family? I had to be dreaming...or sick perhaps._

 _"M–me?" I ask unsure that I heard them correctly._

 _"Yes you. We adore you, and so do our children...we'd like for you to join our family, Toothless." Lilly smiles. I couldn't believe it, they did want me to join their family. I was amazed and could barely contain my emotions when their kids rushed over begging me to say yes to their offer._

 _"I–I don't know what to say..." I force out after a few minutes._

 _"Please!" The three younger children pleaded with wide eyes._

 _I–I..." I paused, I was still in shock about all this. That they wanted me, a 16 ½ year old boy to join their family. Most parents and couples came on an adoption day and talked to all kids in the age group they wanted to adopt from, but the Fury family had been with him since lunch. They never talked to anyone else, just him. How could I say no, I'd finally have a family again who actually cared. "Y–yes...yes, I'd be happy to join your family." I finally say. My new siblings now hugged me, then my...new parents. Lilly even gave me a kiss on the forehead._

 _"When does he get to come home with us mom?" Elisa asked now._

 _"Depends on the paperwork." Markus answered. It was then, Ms. Stone walked in smiling._

 _"Tobias, you should be in the cafeteria right now for dinner." She told me._

 _"Sorry, Ms. Stone. Going now..." I reply, but Lilly stops me from leaving._

 _"We want to adopt Toothless, Ms. Stone. He's perfect to complete our family." Lilly said with a an excited smile. Ms. Stone smiled now and nodded._

 _"Then we will begin the process first thing tomorrow morning. For now it is time the children eat, and its getting quite late." Ms. Stone said. All in agreement, I hugged my new family again before we walked together to the cafeteria. We said our goodbyes and I got my food and sat down. Still in disbelief this was actually happening, I was being adopted by them and soon I'd be Toothless Doragon-Fury. I couldn't wait._

 **/End Flashback/**

While I'm packing I glance over to see the sad faces of my friends watching me, honestly I was happy to be adopted finally but at the same time I'd already been told that we were moving to some new town called Berk, it was 3 hours away from where we were now. I didn't want to move because I'd be away from the only friends I ever knew but I'd promised to write to them and if any got adopted then the orphanage would forward it to their address so we could stay in contact. I packed the last of my clothes and wrapped the picture of my parents and I in a cloth before sealing my suitcase.

"We're going to miss you, Tobias!" Cried one of the girls hugging him.

"I promise I'll write as soon as I get settled!" I smiled. For the next hour it was tearful goodbyes, I was sad to leave them but also glad to have a family finally. It was Thursday so I knew my new siblings wouldn't be here, they were in school. The one I'd be attending starting Monday morning. A public school, I dreaded it almost. I'd been in that orphanage so long, I forgot what it meant to be in the public.

"Toothless, everything is signed and your parents are waiting for you outside." Ms. Stone said softly. I nodded as I picked up my suitcase and headed down the hall to the main exit, I opened the door and walked out with the sunshine almost blinding me but as I focused I saw a moving van parked out front, then a small black, 4 door car sitting in front of the truck with Lilly and Markus standing on the sidewalk.

"Come along son, time to hit the road if we want to get to Berk by dark and start unpacking." Markus or rather my father calls to me smiling. I walk down the steps of the orphanage, it was like a new life was starting for me and I couldn't wait for what it held. I reached the gate as my father took my suitcase and loaded it in the backseat then I hugged them before getting in the backseat myself. I took one last look to the right seeing all the kids I'd pretty much grown up with there waving goodbye to me. I unrolled the window and smiled at them, waving as well while my parents started the car and I felt it shift to the drive gear.

"Bye, Tobias! Be safe!" They called to me.

"Bye everyone! I promise I'll write! I'll miss you all!" I called back trying to contain my tears that were forming. The car began to pull away from the sidewalk and in to traffic, the moving truck behind us. I put the window up as I could no longer hear their voices. I laid my head back on the headrest and closed my eyes with a smile, _'Here we go, first day of my new life.'_ I thought happily.


	2. First Day

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _First Day_.

{Normal POV}

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday following the finalization of his adoption had been hell to say it mildly. Toothless groaned as his alarm went off on the bedside table, he lazily reached over and shut it off then moved his arm over his eyes sighing. First day of school, public school. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous as fuck about it, but how hard could it be right? It was just school, a place to learn. Not that it wasn't an all awkward having been home-schooled since second grade, now coming in as a Junior in the middle of the year. It was currently the month of February, it was cold in the town of Berk too. Toothless got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom upstairs for a shower. Once the hot water hit his body he relaxed and thought back to Thursday when they moved here.

 **/Flashback/**

 _After they had left the orphanage, it was straight to the new house 3 hours away. By the time they arrived, the bus had dropped off Celica, Eirik, and Elisa who were anxiously awaiting for them. When the car had stopped, Markus and Lilly stepped out first and then Toothless last. "Welcome to our new home Fury family!" Markus announced with pride. Toothless looked at the house there, it was huge but he guessed with a family of 6 you needed just that. A big gray house with a black roof, there was a wrap around deck too._

 _"Wow dad..." The other kids gasped, Toothless only stared in shock of it._

 _"4 bedrooms, 3½ bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, 2 offices, den, and a finished basement. There's an in ground, 3 to 7 foot pool as well a deck outback too." Markus laughed a little seeing their excitement. Toothless couldn't believe it, it was amazing. He had not other words to describe this._

 _"Well lets get inside then so we can show you where we'll be living." Lilly smiled as she laid her head on Markus's shoulder. Celica, Elisa, and Eirik rushed to the main door, Toothless followed behind them and then their parents. Markus handed Toothless the key and motioned for him to unlock the door._

 _"Y–you want me to do it?" Toothless asked a little surprised._

 _"Of course son! Go on." Markus tells him happily. Toothless put the key in the lock and turned it to the left as the lock clicked, he found a bright smile gracing his lips now while he pulled the key out and opened the door slowly. The inside was more beautiful than the outside to him. He had no words for this. Upon entering with his siblings, his father now laughed. "Here it is family, the new and permanent home of the Fury family." Markus introduced._

 _"You all want a tour or explore on your own?" Lilly asked._

 _"EXPLORE!" Celica, Elisa, and Eirik announced and soon rushed off to take everything in._

 _"Alright, but stay out of the movers way! And pick your bedrooms, they are all on second floor. The movers will know need to know where to put your things!" Markus called._

 _"Got it dad!" They all called back. Toothless lost track of his siblings, they were running at top speed through the house while he explored slow starting with the main level. His eyes took it all in, on his right was the full dining room with a table for 6 people. It also looked like it extended too for 12. On Toothless's right he saw the living room, large built in wall shelves, and a dark blue carpet. Toothless kept moving to admire it all, as he walked through the living room to stay out of the movers way he saw a hallway off it._

 _In the hall way was a room right on the corner, Toothless assumed it was an office space. Next door was a full bathroom, then another door across from the bathroom was the basement stairs. A smaller door next to the basement was a closet or possibly a pantry. Toothless looked to the end of the hall to notice it was the kitchen. "Okay so it goes in a big square...Easy enough." Toothless smiled. The kitchen was massive with a two door fridge, a drawer on the bottom. A double oven, 6 burner stove top, microwave over the stove with a hood system. Deep double sink, counters and cabinets for days. There was also a side door that led to the backyard where you could see the deck and pool, even though it was covered right now. It was beautiful._

 _Toothless continued backwards to the basement stairs, he traveled down them and flipped on the light. The basement was set up like a theater complete with a massive 65 inch flat screen, recliner chairs, a love seat. There was a half bathroom down there too, also the laundry room and spare fridge, freezer, and cabinets to store things like snacks and drinks. It was carpeted with a light gray carpet. Toothless moved out of the way while the twins rushed down the stairs to see everything now, he chuckled and walked back up the stairs then moved to the main door again where the staircase was that lead upstairs to the bedrooms._

 _Making his way up he already saw where his siblings had claimed their rooms. There were 3 that he could see right away. One right off the stairs, then another beside that one. He saw Elisa's coat hanging on the outside handle of the corner room beside the one off the stairs. After Elisa's room, there was a full bathroom then another room with Celica's coat on the handle. Walking further down the hall he saw two rooms across the hall from on another, one had Eirik's scarf tied to the handle and the other was more or less another bedroom or an office depends which room Toothless picked out of the two. At the very end was the master bedroom, his parents of course. He assumed that's also where the third bathroom was._

 _"So, what do you think Toothless?" Lilly asks gently._

 _"I don't have the words...Its beautiful." Toothless answers lightly._

 _"We're glad you like it son. Have you picked your room?" Markus looks at him now._

 _"No, just got up here actually. I was about too though." Toothless answers. He only had two choices so it wouldn't be difficult._

 _"Don't take long dear, the movers will be bringing you bedroom set in first because it was the last thing on the truck. We went shopping for it before we signed the final papers." Lilly adds kissing his forehead._

 _"I'll pick right now...and...thank you for all this. I–I never...thought I'd have a family again and would of been in that orphanage until I was 18." Toothless tells them, getting a little emotional now._

 _"You belong in this family, Toothless. You fit perfectly with us. We're glad to have you as one of us." Markus tells him. Toothless nodded to them, his mother hugged him while his father ruffled his hair with a smile. "Now hurry up and pick your room son." His father smiled while he and Lilly headed to the master room. Toothless smiled as he looked to both the rooms, there was one in the hall across from Eirik's room then the other was across from the top of the stairs. There was maybe 2 feet between the top stair and the bedroom door._

 _It didn't matter which room he had, he was thrilled to be able to have a room of his own. He didn't have to share! Toothless opened the door to the room by the stairs and looked around in it. Two windows and a big sliding door closet. Nodding he then looked in the other room, it was smaller so with that he made his choice to take the room near the stairs. Toothless took off his army sweater and put it on the door handle, just as he did he heard footsteps on the stairs to see the movers carrying a large dresser. "Hey, Toothless. Your parents said all this dark wood stuff is yours, you got your room?" Said the mover holding the bottom._

 _"Yeah, right here guys. Just set it up however, I can move things later." Toothless told them as he got out of the way after opening the door. They brought the dresser in and set it up near the closet door but not blocking it._

 _"Toothless sweetheart!" He heard his mother call._

 _"Yeah mom?" Toothless replied walking down the hall to the master room._

 _"We're going school shopping for you. Your father is going to stay here with your brother and sisters while the movers work. You need clothes, shoes, notebooks, backpack and more. And we have to stop by the school so I can get your entrance forms so you can start Monday." Lilly smiled coming out of the room now._

 _"Okay mom, I'll meet you downstairs." Toothless replied as he waited for the movers to go down the stairs, then he did. Toothless walked out the kitchen door to the garage and got in the car, his mother got in next as they were off. The next few hours until dark at 6 were them shopping, their first stop had been the school where she ran in to get the forms. Then they went shopping for school supplies, clothes, shoes, and bedding for his bed._

 _As they were driving home, they grabbed dinner. "What a productive day. Your father messaged me a few minutes ago and said all the bedrooms are together, the living room is set up and they are currently working on the kitchen together. All that's left is putting little things away." Lilly giggled._

 _"Its been a long day, I'm beat...And I have to find someway to pay you all back for this..." Toothless motioned to the bags lining the floor and backseat of the car._

 _"Oh nonsense, Toothless. You're my son, it's my job to provide for you a stable family, and safe living situation." Lilly told him. "I'll fill these out tonight and you can take them back Monday, that's what the woman at the desk said. She said they'll work on your schedule and class placement tomorrow so when you go in, just go to the office first." Lilly smiled._

 _"Got it." Toothless nodded in response as they pulled in to the driveway._

 _"And while I was there, I got you signed up for drivers education. Its 3 nights a week for 2 months, but they give you your permit test there and you only have to hold it for a month before you can take your license test." Lilly beamed._

 _"Thank you, I've always wanted to learn how to drive." Toothless smiled back._

 _"Now lets get the food and bags inside. We can eat once it all gets upstairs to your room." Lilly informed him as she shut off the car and they got out getting all the bags, then entering the house. "We're home!" Lilly called out happily._

 _"Welcome home babe. Got all the shopping done I see?" Markus chuckled._

 _"Yes, he's all set. We brought home Taco Bell for dinner too." Lilly replied as Celica, Elisa, and Eirik rushed down at the sound of what dinner was. Toothless moved out of the way and to the stairs with the bags. Thankfully they had only gone to a few places and used big bags to carry it all in so he had a total of 4 big bags, and 2 medium ones. The big bags were shirts, pants, and shorts in two of them. One bag had his bedding stuff, and the last big bag had school supplies. The medium bags were shoes, socks, and boxers. He got it up to his room and saw everything set up._

 _The dresser was still by the closet, the bed was on the wall right near the door, then there were two desks. One by the window near the dresser, and the other between his bed and the wall. There was a book shelf too, he couldn't believe his new parents bought him all this in one day. It had be an expensive set, and why two desks? He only needed one. "Toothless, come down for dinner." Celica called to him. Toothless put the bags on the bed, he could organize later then went downstairs to meet his family for dinner._

 _After they ate it was close to 7:30, and everyone went to their rooms. Toothless had begun to put his things away orderly just as he did at the orphanage. All sweaters, coats, shoes, nice shirts, and nice pants were hung in the closet. He put everything else away in it proper drawer. The dresser had 6 drawers to it so he put underwear and socks in the first, pajama pants and shirts in the second, short sleeves in the third, long sleeves in the fourth, shorts in the fifth, then finally pants in the sixth. That took him close to an hour so now it was 8:30. He picked up the now empty bags and all tags and threw them in the trash bin under the desk by his bed._

 _"Whew...okay. Clothes are done." He smiled looking over to the bed, "Okay bed is next." He pulled out the bedding and began to put it together. After that he put out the few pictures he had, small trinkets from his old home, then his art stuff. When everything was done, he plopped on the bed sighing out. He finally had a room, this was his bedroom. He couldn't help the happy smile on his face, he closed his eyes enjoying the moment and then heard a knock on the door. He sat up, "Come in." He said._

 _Toothless saw his parents open the door and come inside. "All settled in, Toothless?" Markus asked._

 _"Yeah, just finished...Still getting used to having my own room...and all the space." Toothless smiled._

 _"It will take some time to adjust dear. We'll be doing your school papers tomorrow, so we'll need your help." Lilly smiled wide at him._

 _"Sure thing, I'll help all I can. Its just basic information right?" Toothless asked._

 _"Yes, we have all the paperwork from the orphanage but instead of sorting through piles of papers...we thought it'd be easier to ask you right out." Lilly nodded._

 _"I'll give you all I can...It's almost 9, I should be getting to bed. I'm exhausted..." Toothless yawned._

 _"Sleep well, Toothless. We love you son." Markus hugged him, then Lilly kissed his cheek before they backed out of his room. Once the door was closed, Toothless kicked off his old shoes and laid in bed. He didn't bother changing his clothes because he was just too tired. After his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light._

 **/End Flashback/**

Toothless opened his eyes and sighed out. Standing in the shower he quickly washed his body, then his hair. He turned off the water, then stepped out wrapping the towel around himself. He brushed his teeth then dried his hair, he slipped on his boxers and exited the bathroom to his room. Now in his room he pulled out his clothes for the day, then got dressed. He combed his hair, then slipped on his socks then pulled on his skater shoes and stood before the mirror. His black hair was combed basic down, covering his eyes a little.

Toothless wore black jeans, gray shirt with a black dragon on it, and then black and white striped zip up hoodie. He picked up his backpack and swung it over his right shoulder as he left his room and walked downstairs, he was instantly greeted by his mother. "Oh Toothless, you look so good for your first day! Markus, quick get the camera. I have to have this moment forever!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Mom, really?" Toothless asked bashfully now.

"Absolutely! I've never missed one of my kid's first days of school, I always get a picture! So come on now, stand tall and smile." Lilly giggled as she was handed the camera by Markus. Toothless sighed as he stood straight, hand on his hip, one knee bent, he now forced a smile for her. The camera flashed and he blinked a few times to focus again. "Perfect. Now come sit down for breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and toast with orange juice." Lilly adds. Toothless nods as he put his backpack on the hook where his brother and sister's were before he sat down at the table.

He glanced to the clock on the microwave, 6:40am. The bus would be there in 15 minutes for Elisa, Celica, and Eirik, his mother would be dropping him off. "Are you excited for your first day big brother?" Elisa asked sweetly.

"I guess. I'm a little nervous...haven't been to a public school in years..." Toothless admits slowly.

"It'll be okay. Everyone as Berkian Academy is really nice." Celica assured him.

"Maybe in the middle school it is, but high school is rough. I've heard the stories..." Toothless chuckles while he eats.

"Berkian Academy is the best high school Berk has to offer son. Your mother and I went there ourselves, it's a good school. We know you'll do fine there." Dad says smiling.

"I hope so...Am I...bringing my forms in today?" Toothless asks calmly as he then sipped from his glass of orange juice.

"Actually, I took them yesterday on my way to work. When you get there today, just go right to the main office and give them your name son. They will give you your schedule, and run down of everything." Markus tells him.

"Okay, I can do that. Are you picking me up after the day is over?" Toothless questions.

"No, you'll take the bus with your siblings. Oh! Markus dear, get the boy his present." Lilly smiled, Toothless blinked.

"Pre–present? Oh no...I really...don't need anything else. You've all done...so much already..." Toothless said quickly. Markus got up and went to around the corner down the hall where the office past the bathroom was, then returned a few minutes later and handed Toothless a small wrapped box.

"Well every kid your age has one. We weren't sending you to school without it." Markus chuckles as Toothless looked over the box, he had a feeling he knew what it was already but he still opened it slowly. With the paper off he saw a cardboard box, he took the cover off as his eyes widened at the sight. It was a black iPhone 6, the newest one. It was a 600 dollar phone!

"Woah...LUCKY!" Celica whined.

"You'll be needing a way to let us know when drivers ed is over, and if you ever have to stay after. Or spend time with friends after school with study groups or whatever. Celica's, your father's, and my own numbers are programmed in already." Lilly told him softly.

"I just...I don't have the words...Thank you so much." Toothless breathed out still in shock, looking over it. The lock screen had a picture of his new family on it reading the time as 6:52am, and the date of February 12th, 2016. There was currently a wifi connection bar lit up with the words 'CellularOne', then 3 dots for service. On the right side was a fully charged battery reading 100%.

"You're welcome son. Now, lets finish up. The bus comes at 6:58am, and will be dropping you off at 2:46pm every day." Markus informed them all, Toothless nodded as he locked the screen and slipped the phone into his pocket after making sure the sound was clicked to the silent mode. He quickly finished his food and cleared his plate, washing it, rinsing, then putting it in the dish strainer to dry. By 6:56am Celica, Elisa, and Eirik were outside at the end of the driveway waiting for the bus. At 7:15am, Toothless and Lilly got in the car to go to school. Toothless took a deep breath to calm himself, it'd been a long weekend trying to adjust to new life.

The whole house was unpacked and everything put away finally, they spent Sunday night in the basement with a movie and ice cream. Toothless loved it, having a family again. He was so loved and accepted by them, life couldn't get better. But on the ride to school, his nerves returned with a vengeance. "Take a few breaths, Toothless." Lilly instructed as 10 minutes later they had arrived, she pulled in to a visitor spot and shut off the car. "Want me to come inside with you son?" Lilly asked.

"N–no I'm alright...I can handle it, just new is all." Toothless answered calmly as he could manage.

"Alright dear. It's 7:25 right now, the first bell rings at 7:28 as a warning, and final bell is at 7:30. You need to be in the office by then, okay?" Lilly told him once Toothless got out of the car and threw his backpack over his one shoulder.

"I got it, I'll see you tonight mom." Toothless nodded to her forcing a smile.

"Love you." Lilly says.

"I love you too. Bye!" Toothless then stepped back and got on the sidewalk trying to stay out of the way of others being driven in to school by their parents, or driving themselves towards the student parking lot. Toothless watched his mother back out and drive out of sight. 'No turning back now...' Toothless took a deep breath as he faced the massive school before him. It was just school, he could do this. He knew he could, _'Alright Berkian Academy. Toothless Doragon-Fury is here and ready for anything.'_ Toothless thought with as much confidence he could muster, then began walking towards the entrance. 'I can do this.' As soon as he entered the doors, every bit of confidence he had was gone.


	3. Guide

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _Guide_.

Nope. He was completely not ready for anything and everything. He stood there like a fool watching the mass of students making their way through the halls to get to class. Toothless had no idea what to do, or where to go. Maybe he should of had his mother come with him, she knew the school better than he did. He felt nervous under the stares of the people walking by him, it was the look he got when he went to the orphanage classes for the first time. The one that clearly said 'Fresh Meat'. Or maybe they just wondered how one person could not fit in at all. Toothless hadn't been to public school in 8 years, and here he was trying to come to one of the best high school's in Berk?

{Toothless's POV}

I checked my phone, 7:28am. The first bell sounded, that meant I only have two minutes to find the office. Great, lets be late on the first day. Perfect start, Toothless. I looked around quickly, I couldn't be that far from it. Mom dropped me off at the main entrance so the office had to be close by. Before I could take another step, I felt myself get shoved out of the way. I lost his balance and fell forward on my hands. Looking up to see who shoved me down, I saw a male about my age jogging backwards to catch a football.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask, looking to my left my saw an auburn haired boy with forest green eyes looking down at me with a hand out to help me up. I hesitantly took his hand as the male pulled me up.

"Yeah...I think so...Thanks." I reply slowly.

"Those guys are jerks, the one who shoved you is Shane Jorgenson, captain of the football team. He's a jock, so is his friend Tommy Thorsten. You'll often hear them be called by the names Snotlout and Tuffnut. Don't ask because I couldn't tell ya..." The auburn haired male laughed a little shaking his head. The first bell signaled and I panicked, "You new here?" The male asked me.

I nod slowly, "I–I have to find the office...Can you point me in the right direction?" I ask him calmly.

"I'll take you there, I'm headed that way myself. Come on." The male smiled to me. I find myself smiling, thank Thor. I soon followed behind the male quietly trying to take everything in. How in the name of Odin was I going to survive here if I couldn't even handle 2 minutes without being shoved to the ground because of some jock. "I'm Hayden Haddock. You got a name new guy?" I hear the male, known as Hayden now asked me.

"Ye–yeah its Too–Tobias Fury..." I introduce myself, not wanting to use my real name as I shake Hayden's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Tobias." Hayden says smiling. Just as the clock hit 7:30, the bell rang and we'd stepped inside the main office. I breathed a sigh of relief that Hayden showed me the way, it honestly hadn't been far. It was only hard to see because it rested on the opposite wall the gymnasium. "Well, I guess this is where we split off. Hope to see ya again." Hayden calls as he heads towards an office and knocks on the door, soon after he was let in and the door closed. I took a deep breath looking around and saw the desk where the secretary was.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked me looking up over the desk edge now.

I quickly move towards her, "I–I'm new here...My dad said to come here first..." I say shyly.

"Name?" The secretary says placing her hands on the keyboard.

"To–Tobias Fury..." I tell her calmly. When we'd done my adoption paper work, and school forms we used Tobias Fury but my legal name was still Toothless Doragon-Fury. I'd tell people eventually but for now, I wanted to survive the first few weeks without getting teased of picked on for my name. The secretary typed a few things, then smiled at me.

"We got you right here hun. You'll have to see the principal first, but I'll get your schedule for you." The secretary told me, I nod thankful there was no problems yet. "It shows here your legal name is Toothless Doragon-Fury, but you prefer Tobias Fury. Is that the name you want your teachers using?" The woman asks. I nod again shyly. "No problem, here you go." She handed me a piece of paper with my schedule on it. She then lifted the phone up and pressed a 3 buttons, "The new student is here principal Bludvist." I hear her say, she gives a nod the puts the phone down. "Just have a seat, he'll be out for you soon."

"Thank you." I bow my head then take a seat quietly. I glance over my schedule.

 **Period 1 (7:30-8:25); World History with Mr. William Carlson in B-11  
** **Period 2 (8:30-9:25); Science with Mr. Greg Borgeson in E-11  
** **Period 3 (9:30-10:25); Homeroom/Study Hall with Miss. Amy Holgerson in D-11|  
** **Period 4 (10:30-11:25); Language Arts/Reading with Mr. Lewis Fee C-11  
** **11:30-12:25; Lunch in Cafeteria  
** **Period 5 (12:30-1:25); Algebra with Ms. Bethany Landvik in A-11  
** **Period 6 (1:30-2:25); Physical Education/Health with Mr. Simon Casto in Gymnasium or F-11  
** ***Starting on 2/22/2016*Drivers Education (3:00-5:00); Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays with Mrs. Olivia Solberg in A-1**

"So an hour class for everything, even lunch. I guess I can deal with that...And two weeks until drivers ed starts..." I mumble to myself as I hear a door open, and a large man stepped out.

"Tobias Fury?..." The male asked, I quickly stood up holding my bag and schedule. He motioned for me to come in to his office, I hustled over. Once in, he shut the door and took his seat at the desk. "First let me be the first to welcome you to Berkian Academy. Top rated school in all of Berk, we strive for nothing short of excellence. I am the headmaster, Donovan Bludvist. The dean is Mr. Jason Skelton, he oversees all the discipline here at B.A." The headmaster began, offering his hand to me, I nervously shake it.

"Sorry I'm late, Headmaster Bludvist. That Jorgenson boy was throwing the football around in the hall again." I hear a voice say as the door opens and another man walked in with short black hair, scruffy beard and mustache.

"That's alright Dean Skelton. I'm just briefing a new student, this is Tobias Fury. Junior here at Berkian Academy." Headmaster Bludvist smiles, I force myself to do the same with a small wave to the dean.

"Pleasure to have you with us. I met your father the other day when he dropped your forms off, he assured me you wouldn't be any trouble. I hope I won't have to see you in my office at all?" The dean chuckled.

"N–No sir. I'm just...here to learn." I say quickly.

"That's what we like to hear! Now, we don't want to you to miss to much of your first day so we'll be quick. The bells ring on a schedule, as you'll notice on your paper there lad. You get 5 minutes to get to each class, the warning bell will ring at 2 minutes of the start to next class, then of course a final bell when the class starts. If you are not in your class by the final bell, you are marked late. After so many, you will be given detention." Headmaster Bludvist began, I nod showing I understand.

"Here is the Berkian Academy handbook, your locker information, and the current school year calender. This paper is an online log in system to check current assignments and grades. Your should be active by the end of the week. Everything you need to know about the school for rules, numbers, and important dates is in the handbook. Any cancellations, early dismissals, or late starts will be sent by e-mail, phone call, or text to all students and parents." Dean Skelton handed me all the things he explained. I was going to have a lot of reading to do tonight.

"Yes and any school dances, games, or events will be on the website. Your home room/study hall period is a time you may go to the library, or go to the computer lab. All procedures for threats, fires, or anything emergency wise is all in your handbook. You may keep your bag with you today, however starting tomorrow I'd like for you to use your locker." Headmaster Bludvist says calmly.

"I–I will sir." I tell him firmly trying to calm down.

"Well I think that about covers it all, any questions for us?" Dean Skelton asks curiously.

"Do you...have a map of the school? I–I kind'a got lost coming here..." I look down twiddling my fingers a bit.

"Unfortunately we don't hand out maps anymore, safety reasons. But for you first two weeks here, we're going to assign you a guide. Someone who has all your classes and can help you out to get adjusted." Headmaster Bludvist says, I nod waiting patiently.

"Come son, I'll lead you out. Your guide will be down soon." Dean Skelton leads me out back to the main area of the office, I sit down sighing as the dean walks away towards the secretary. He whispered something to her, and then I saw her lift the phone again.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Carlson. May I have Hiccup to the office please?" I hear her say. Hiccup? What a peculiar name, but still wasn't worse than Toothless. I watch her put the phone down after saying, "Thank you." Then I just wait there, it was already 8:00, there was only 25 minutes left of first period. So not only was he started 6 months late in to the year but also 30 minutes late in to his first class on the first day. Wonderful. I just hoped whoever my guide for the next two weeks was an nice person.

5 minutes later, the office door opened and I saw Hayden walk in going to the desk. "Come on Ms. Santo...I was literally just here 20 minutes ago..." I hear Hayden grumble.

"The headmaster and dean would like for you to be this young man's guide for two weeks. He's new to the school and doesn't know his way around." The secretary now deemed Ms. Santo smiled. Hayden turned to face me, as I raised my head to look at him. He smiled walking over, "Sure, I don't mind. Hey Tobias, guess I ended up seein ya again after all." Hayden chuckles. I got up and smiled at him, thank Thor it was the one person I knew so far.

"Guess so. Um...should we get to class?..." I ask him curiously.

"Yeah come on. We just have to get our late passes from Ms. Santo over here, then we can go." Hayden says smiling as we walk to the desk and the secretary hands us two blue passes. He motions for me to follow him so I did, now in the hallway we walk in silence. "You'll like it here, its not so bad once you get used to it." Hayden tells me.

"I know that, just...its been a long week and weekend for me and now all this." I sigh. "By the way...why did the secretary call you 'Hiccup'? If you don't mind me asking that is?" I look over to him.

Hayden laughed a little shaking his head, "Nah its cool. A lot of us go by nicknames here and Hiccup is mine. Only the teachers call me Hayden, and my parents, a few of my enemies. But friends and a few of the office staff refer to me as Hiccup, you can too." Hayden explains. **(Will be referring to Hayden as Hiccup now unless he's being talked to by a teacher or non-friend. You'll figure it out! Lol.)**

"Ooh okay, so I guess you're in all my classes? Are they...hard?" I question curiously.

"Not really. Its all pretty easy for me but then again most nerds are the smart ones." Hiccup chuckles. "You're new to Berk itself aren't you, Tobias? I haven't seen you around before and I know everyone in this town. Its not that big after all, you just move here?" Hiccup asked me. I nod to him as we keep walking, "Well them let me welcome ya to Berk my friend, and Berkian Academy." Hiccup smiles.

"Thanks, its...different than what I'm used too..." I say lightly, I didn't want to unload my life story on him right away or at all. Sure he called me his friend but he could of just been being friendly.

"You'll catch on quick. The school is set up like a big square that use lettered hallways A through F. I'm sure you noticed on your schedule about the letter dash numbers. Those are classrooms, right now we have World History in B-11. So B hallway, 11th door. There are 12 doors in a hallway, 6 on the right, 6 on the left. Okay?" Hiccup explained. I nod still listening, "Easy way to remember. Doors 1-6 are for Freshman and Sophomores, they are located on the right. Doors 6-12 are for Juniors and Seniors are on the left. There are 3 classrooms, for Juniors and 3 for Seniors. Its like this in every hallway." Hiccup tells me.

"Alright, makes sense I suppose. So what's with this whole Gymnasium or F-11 thing?" Toothless asked.

"The gym is for Phys Ed. F-11 is for Health. We switch off every few months. Like...2 months in gym, then 2 months in health. Right now we got Gym, and starting in March we'll have health, then again in May we'll have gym until end of the year." Hiccup smiles.

"Ooh so it makes it even to do both." I say understanding now, maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all. Reaching B hall we come to a door reading 'B-11'.

"Well, here we are. It's 8:07 right now, ready?" Hiccup asked, I slowly nod. "Hey, don't be nervous. Mr. Carlson is a good teacher and he won't tolerate any disrespect to himself or students to other students." Hiccup tried to comfort me.

I took a deep breath and nodded to him, this was it. First class of my what I assumed to be long ass day. It was alright, I could do this. I just had to keep my mouth shut and do as I was told, just like at the orphanage. Only speak when spoken too. I can do that, I watched Hiccup put his hand on the door and turn the handle, pulling open the door.

"Back, Mr. Carlson. Brought you your new student too." Hiccup greeted handing their blue passes over.

"Very good then, you're his guide I assume?" Mr. Carlson asked.

"That I am. For the next two weeks." Hiccup nodded going to his desk and sitting down. I stood there almost frozen, the class wasn't large. Perhaps 16-22 students, I wasn't really counting. I just saw eyes on me and silence, I could hear my own heart beating in it.

"Well, a pleasure to have you here then. Lets do get you acquainted with the class shall we? Care to give us your name?" Mr. Carlson asked me.

 _'Don't freeze, Toothless...Just give the teacher your name, just like at the orphanage.'_ I thought to myself trying to pull it together, "I–I'm Tobias sir." I state as calmly as I could.

"Tobias...?" Mr. Carlson pushed more.

"Tobias Fury." I say calmer now, okay yeah. I could do this. Just needed confidence, I was just talking to my teacher. That's all.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tobias. I am William Carlson, one of the 11th grade teachers for World History. Right now I'm having the class read chapter 16 in their text books, then they will be doing the end of chapter review questions for homework tonight. So lets get you a text book and find you a seat." Mr. Carlson smiled, I nodded to him.

"There's a seat free next to me, Mr. Carlson." Said one boy with his hand up. I looked to see that it was a large boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Excellent. Tobias, take this book and have a seat besides Frank. That can be your seat for the remainder of the year in this class." Mr. Carlson handed me a text book, I nodded and made my way through the desks besides the one known as Frank and sat down. "Alright since Hiccup is your guide, I'll let him give you the rules of the class. Go on, Hiccup." I watched Hiccup get up and moved between Frank and myself.

"Rules in Mr. C's class are simple. No disrespect, no sleeping, no phones, and no talking without raising your hand or being called on. If he sees you on your phone, he'll take it for the duration of class. If you break his rules, he'll assign detention for every rule broken. Office detention if you break more than one in a day...oh and when answering a questions, he prefers the student to stand." Hiccup explained.

"Seems easy enough..." I replied to him, he nodded and moved back to his seat.

"Well done, Mr. Haddock. Now, since there is only 15 minutes of class left...Tobias, you may read as much of the chapter now and whatever you don't finish do at home and the review at home? Not sure how far you got in your last school." Mr. Carlson shrugged.

I stood as Hiccup said to do when answering questions. "I was home-schooled, Mr. Carlson and I got as far as chapter 20 before coming here..." I tell him truthfully.

"Chapter 20 you say. That is impressive. Would you...mind then if I quizzed you? Just to get a feel for where you are?" Mr. Carlson asked him.

"I don't mind." I respond.

"Very well, chapters 16-20 were all Viking Era. Lets start with something easy...How were Viking marriage contracts set up for the heir to the chief?" Mr. Carlson looked my way now, so did a few others. No pressure or nothing but I was confident.

"When the heir to the chief became of age, usually 17 to start training to take over as chief and 18 when crowned as the chief...He or she would have to take a wife or husband, and give an heir of his or her own to carry the family name. The contracts would be set up according to the houses of power who held daughters or sons that were the heir's age." I explained.

"That's correct. When a chief was killed or passed on, how was his funeral carried out?" I hear him ask.

"A pyre or small boat was constructed to lay his covered body on. A small piece would be said, then the heir would light an arrow and shoot the pyre to set it ablaze. Then other friends or family, would follow suit. The number of extra archers was normally not more than 8." I answered.

"Right again, Mr. Fury. Forgive my curiosity...Can you recite the words given for a chief's funeral?" Mr. Carlson quizzed further.

"May the valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla, and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend..." I recite the piece calmly.

"Whoever home-schooled you should be given a medal son. We weren't prepared to hit the other chapters for another two weeks. Good for you. Would you mind if I picked your brain with one more question?" Mr. Carlson asked him. I shrugged to him as if to tell him to go ahead. "What is the name of the song the chief would sing and propose with and can you demonstrate?" Mr. Carlson stared now, so did the rest of the class.

"Name of the song is called For The Dancing And The Dreaming. And for demonstrating, I'm...not really much of a singer sir." I stated to him.

"You don't have to sing, I just want to see if you know it." Mr. Carlson chuckled a bit.

"I know it. Its actually my mother and father's wedding song..." I sigh closing my eyes, it was true. I take a deep breath and start whistling the tune for it and then... _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold. Will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart...And love..."_ I paused only a moment to catch my breath.

 _"And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me..."_ My eyes opened hearing someone else singing, looking I saw it to be Hayden, rather Hiccup as he preferred to be called.

 _"But I will bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm, if you will stay beside me."_ I start again, then pause to see if he'd sing the next part. This was completely odd in every meaning of the word for two men to be singing a song mean for a man and woman.

 _"I'll have no use for rings of gold. I care for not your poetry. I only want your hand to hold..."_ Hiccup smiled now.

 _"I only want you near me..."_ I see the faces of the others students looking in a bit of shock.

 _"To love. To kiss. To sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me...!"_ We ended up saying together. I hear Mr. Carlson clapping his hands together now.

"Wonderful boys, well done! For that, neither of you have homework tonight." Mr. Carlson announced, a few people groaned and then the bell rang. They started packing up their things and heading out of the room. I put the text book in my bag and saw Hiccup by the door waiting for me, I hurried beside him as we exited together.

"Well I think Mr. Carlson has a favorite student." Hiccup chuckled while we walked towards E Hall for science class.

"How'd you know that song, its not very popular..." I asked Hiccup now.

"Its my parent's wedding song too. I think they'd disown me if I didn't know it." Hiccup laughed, I couldn't resist laughing too while we walked. Okay so first day so far wasn't so bad, but it was only 8:25am and there was a lot more day to get through. But for the time being, I was loving it. Maybe public school wouldn't be so bad after all, I guess I had to wait and see for myself.


	4. Friends

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _Friends_.

The rest of the morning classes went rather smoothly after first period, it felt better to enter class before it started instead of when there was only 20 minutes left. Thankfully giving his name wasn't hard, because he'd get to class before the others and could talk to the teacher one on one while Hiccup went to his locker and got his books. Toothless knew he'd have to use his starting tomorrow so it might be a good idea to figure out where it was. Right now it was Language Arts/Reading class, still 3 minutes until the bell blew signaling 10:30am. Toothless was sitting towards the front with his eyes closed when Hiccup returned with two friends laughing.

"Hey, Tobias. I want you to meet my best friends." Hiccup smiles. Toothless opens his eyes and looks to see the boy he sat next to in World History, then also another boy who had black hair and deep blue eyes. "This is Frank Ingerman, you met him in World History. But his nickname is Fishlegs." Hiccup introduced first.

"Nice to meet you formally, Frank...Or do you prefer Fishlegs?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Don't matter to me." Frank shrugs.

"And this over here is Tyr Felman, been my best friend since we were 7. Tyr this is Tobias Fury, the new kid I was telling you about at 3rd period." Hiccup tells him.

"Sup man? Welcome to B.A. How are you liking it so far?" Tyr asked shaking my hand.

"Its alright I guess, takes some getting used to." Toothless replied casually. Honestly it wasn't bad at Berkian Academy, seemed easy enough to navigate now that he understood how the halls work. His backpack was becoming increasingly heavier with each class because he'd get a new book. In Science, Toothless had met Mr. Greg Borgeson or better known to his students as Gobber. But if the dean was making rounds they had to call him Mr. B or Mr. Borgeson. He was actually a pretty laid back teacher who Hiccup informed me didn't rarely assign homework. Most of the time it was just reading in their books and they would do the review the next day together as a class.

Home room with Miss. Holgerson was interesting. Toothless learned that if there is ever a field trip or major announcement regarding the school they had to report to home room regardless of what period it was. That and when in home room he could do homework, go to the computer lab, or library. Hiccup was able to show him where these locations were. Turned out that the library, nurses office, and computer lab were all in A Hall lining the wall where the main office rested, and across from the main hall was the cafeteria. Yeah it was pretty easy to manage, yet he still felt nervous being here.

"Don't worry. With Hayden as your guide you'll know this school like the back of your hand by tomorrow." Tyr laughed patting Hiccup's back.

"Dude, call me Hiccup. You know I hate the name Hayden...Its so formal." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"It's a nice name bro." Tyr told him.

"I don't care, I prefer Hiccup." Hiccup retorted, it was then the bell rang and the classroom door shut by Mr. Fee as he stood before the class.

"Alright students, now that you're all here...we have a new student among us. Tobias..." Mr. Fee began as Toothless slowly stood up again as he had for every other class since World History to be introduced to everyone. "This is Tobias Fury, just transferred from...?" Mr. Fee paused looking at him.

"I–I didn't transfer sir. I was home-schooled..." Toothless stated calmly, offering a smile to his teacher.

"Ah yes, that's right. Any who, he'll be with us the rest of the year so I expect you all to behave and welcome him. You all remember being new to high school, so you know it can be hard to adjust too." Mr. Fee chuckled. The class nodded as Toothless sat down again sighing, if he had to explain that one more time he was going to lose it on someone. It really wasn't hard to remember. Once again, he received another book but thankfully it wasn't large and bulky like the rest. I was currently seated in the second row of desks with Hiccup diagonal from me on the right in the third row, Try was on my right, and Frank was in the front near the window.

Toothless just sat there listening to Mr. Fee go on about what they had been working on and to keep working on their short stories which were due on Friday. Toothless had already been told while Hiccup was getting his books that he could write one too but was extended through the weekend and had to turn it in on Monday. This was easy for him since he loved to write and the story could be anything, but had to be typed and he knew his parents didn't have a computer. He might have to use his home room time for the computer lab it that was the case. Since this class had two parts, it was split to cover one part for 30 minutes, then the other one for the rest.

Language Arts was first from 10:30-11:00am, then Reading from 11:00-11:25am. Wasn't hard, this class would be a breeze for him. So far tonight he didn't have any homework other than coming up with this short story idea, possibly writing a rough draft of it on paper first. It wasn't required but Mr. Fee mentioned that he likes seeing the process so maybe Toothless would. Thankfully lunch was next because he was starving, and he couldn't wait to see what his mother packed for him. She said if he wanted school lunch she would put money in his online account so he could but honestly Toothless preferred cold lunch as it were.

His was a sandwich and a few snacks with a drink. "So to get us started today, we're going to listen to a song and then I want you to write in your journals what you think about it, how it makes you feel, and what you think the message in the song is." Mr. Fee states, Toothless opened his journal and got his pen ready while the teacher fussed with the CD player. Toothless learned that they did journal entries every day at the start of class, it could be from music, a video, or just their own thoughts at that moment. Sometimes it vacation was written about too.

When the CD player wouldn't work, Toothless saw him get frustrated. "Anyone wanna take a crack at getting this thing to work?" Mr. Fee asked, Toothless put his hand up then his teacher nodded. Toothless got up and walked over to it, he checked the plug, that it was turned on, the volume was off mute, and of course that the CD was in there. He checked the buttons and saw that the mode of the CD player was set to tape, not CD. Toothless flipped it to CD then reset the player by opening the cover and closing it. The CD began to spin and the first track played.

"What track number is the song?" Toothless asked.

"6." Mr. Fee answered, Toothless pressed the next button 5 times until the read out said 6 then backed up and sat down at his desk. "Thank you, Tobias." Mr. Fee nodded, Toothless offered a smile as he listened to the words of the song. He'd heard it before though he couldn't remember where from, probably the orphanage. Toothless knew it, he knew what it was talking about. Looking around slowly he saw that a few others looked bored or honestly didn't know what the song was about. He looked at his journal and started writing with a soft smile.

After a few minutes, the song ended and Mr. Fee shut off the CD player, "Alright. I'll give you 10 minutes to write about the song and with whatever time we have left before get to the reading portion of class to review a few." Mr. Fee said, Toothless just kept writing. He didn't have to write a lot, the song itself was written as a way to inspire people to never give up because it always gets better. As for feelings about it, it made him happy because he'd been through rough times and now here he was with a new family. His life got better after a bunch of bad things happened, he was living proof of holding firm and never giving up that things would be okay again soon.

When the time was up everyone passed up their journals to the front line of desks where Mr. Fee collected them then began to shuffle them to pick a few. There was only 15 minutes of this first portion, then they'd go into reading. Mr. Fee picked 5 to read from and we all sat back since he'd be reading off but never giving the name of the student who wrote the piece. While the teacher was reading, Toothless noticed everyone trying to text on their phones. Idiots. The only people he noticed paying attention were Hiccup, Frank or Fishlegs, and Tyr. A few others were looking but not really caring.

The last note book pulled from the stack of 5 was his own and he could tell because Mr. Fee didn't have to flip through pages to find the entry given this was his first one. "I normally don't do this but reading this over, I believe it would be better said by its author. Tobias, would you mind reading us your entry?" Mr. Fee asked handing me my notebook back.

{Toothless's POV}

Because I totally wanted to read off my entry to the entire class, no one else had to do it. Why me? Were people trying to make me nervous again, I hated crowds. I'm not a public speaker, it makes me nauseated to stand in front of people and talk. But I didn't want to get in trouble so I'd suck it up and do it for the sake of my family who took me in and gave me so much because they cared and loved me. I nodded to him standing up, I was noticing this was a thing in every class when asked something by the teacher. That we had to stand up to give our response to them or the class. I closed the notebook and tossed it on my desk sighing, I didn't need to read off it, I wrote it. My memory wasn't that bad.

"This song is titled 'Be Strong'. The term strength however is not meant to be viewed as it sounds. Most who are told to be strong assume it means physical strength. But not all strength comes from the outside. Be Strong in this sense means inner strength. Life isn't easy, and we weren't given a manual telling us how to handle things thrown our meaning in this song is plain to see, the lyrics are meant to remind the listener to accept that bad things happen, but all you can do is forget and forgive. So to say leave the past behind and keep pushing forward. We can't control a lot of things that happen in life, but I'm believer that everything that happens will happen for a reason. This song is one that tells the listener to just hang on and be strong. Because no matter how bad life can get, it will always get better. Life can't stay bad all the time, because the world revolves around opposites such as Earth/Sky, Day/Night, Sound/Silence. In this song, the opposites portrayed are Ying and Yang because they are the perfect balance of Bad and Good. The black half is dark and the bad while the white shows light and good. But if you'll notice in the black there is a single circle of white, while in the white there is a circle of dark. This represents that there is good in bad, and bad in good. Or light in darkness, as well darkness in light. Its balance because only when you connect the two pieces will it be whole. Physical strength will only carry you so far before your body tires. If bad did not occur, we wouldn't know what it means to say we beat it, we made it. We wouldn't know our own inner strength. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I've heard this song before, a very long time ago. And what it means to me, is that every day we get is another chance to make it better. Its okay to make mistakes, its okay to cry, and its okay to bow your head and pray. When you are down on your knees because you hit rock bottom doesn't mean its over and you've lost. It means there is only one way out and that is to look up and climb up. What's life without a little hard work? When I'm down, I know all I can do is go back up because where there is no where left to fall you rise and you are stronger when you do because you can say proudly that you did it yourself. You can't rely on someone else to be your strength, because it wouldn't be yours. I've learned over the years that you can't trust anyone until you trust yourself. You can't help anyone if you can't help yourself. Its all you because its your life, so fight for it. True strength comes from the heart, not the muscle. All any of us need to be strong is the simple will power to never give up. So when you feel like things will never get better, just tell yourselves that it won't be like this forever." I state.

{Normal POV}

Toothless could see all the eyes on him now, he hated being stared at like this. All he did was speak the truth about the song, like the teacher told them too. After a few minutes of silence Toothless heard clapping, he looked over to see Mr. Fee clapping his hands slowly. Toothless's eyes widened a little then heard more clapping, he looked to see Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tyr doing the same, then a few others. Why were they...clapping? He didn't understand. "That is by far the most inspirational, detailed piece I've ever heard in my 20 years of teaching. Very well done, Tobias. Such wisdom too, I've often been told that the wisest people are the ones who experienced the most pain and hardships in their life. Tell me, how was it you make such statements? Have you been in a few tough spots yourself? Only someone who has been there could say such things." Mr. Fee asked.

Toothless seemed to freeze suddenly as he closed his eyes. "Yes I've been in tough spots and no...I don't want to share with the class." Toothless stated as he sat back down before Mr. Fee could protest.

"That's because he's lyin, I bet that piece he wrote is from a book..." Remarked one student, Toothless ignored it.

"Come on, Shane...You don't know what he's been through." Came the voice of a female now.

"So why can't he tell us?" Another boy scoffed.

Just as Toothless was about to say something, "Because its none of your business, Tommy." He recognized that voice, it was Hiccup's. "He said he's been in tough spots, and personally I believe him because someone who was lying wouldn't of been able to give such words of inspiration. Its no concern of yours to question him, so butt out." Hiccup added.

"You just be quiet over there, Hayden...This doesn't have anything to do with you." Shane stated.

"And Tobias's past has nothing to with you. Its his past, not yours. So leave him alone will ya?" Hiccup said firmly. Toothless couldn't believe it, Hiccup stood up for him? He barely knew him but he was standing up for him, that was kind of a nice feeling to have.

"Alright, settle down everyone. Shane. Tommy, I'm afraid Mr. Haddock is right. If Tobias doesn't want to share, he doesn't have too. With that being said, Tobias...again, very well done on your piece. With your permission, I'd like to share it with my other classes today?" Mr. Fee asked.

"I–I don't mind sir." Toothless nodded handing the notebook to him, he placed it on his desk and looked at the clock.

"Wonderful. Now, it is 11am. Time for reading." Mr. Fee said passing out packets to everyone. "This is short story, you may begin reading it now. Whatever you don't finish can be done at home. I'd like for you to put yourself in the main character's position. As in a first person view, with feelings, words, actions. Everything is explained on the back page." Mr. Fee added. And for the next 30 minutes that's all we did, was read in silence.

When 11:25am hit, Toothless couldn't of been happier. It was lunch time thank Thor. The bell rang as people packed up their things and exited the classroom, Toothless walked with Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs but stayed mostly quiet. Reaching the cafeteria, he looked around seeing how packed it was. "Eh, don't let it scare ya. This is only the junior and senior class." Toothless hears Fishlegs say.

"What about the freshman and sophomores?" Toothless questioned walking in with the boys.

"They eat after us. Lunch goes in two blocks. Our 4th period is their lunch and their 4th period is our lunch." Tyr explained.

"Ah, so the lunch room isn't crowded right?" Toothless looked at them.

"That's right. Want to sit with us?" Hiccup asked him, he nodded with a smile and followed them to a small square, blue table. Toothless sat down and sighed heavily, what a day it had been so far and there was still 3 hours left before he could go home and collapse on his bed. He noticed that Hiccup and Fishlegs went to the hot lunch line while Tyr stayed back pulling his lunch from a brown paper bag. Toothless pulled his lunch out now and took out his sandwich which was tuna with lettuce and provolone cheese, an apple, a bag of cheetos, then finally a red powerade. As he opened his sandwich he saw Hiccup and Fishlegs sit down with their trays, right away he noticed today the school lunch was chicken patty with fries and milk. Maybe he'd try hot lunch one of these days but after 4 years of cafeteria food, he was happy to have cold lunch.

"So, Tobias. Now that we don't have to rush to classes with 5 minutes to talk...why not tell us a little about you?" Fishlegs asked.

"I guess...what do you wanna know?" Toothless responded.

"I dunno. Birthday? Age, height, weight, hobbies?" Hiccup listed off casually.

"Um...July 6th. 16, 130, 5'8". Hobbies would be writing, reading, drawing, listen to music, sports on occasion?" Toothless answered not sure what else to say.

"Well, my birthday is August 1st. I'm 16, weigh 122, stand at 5' 7" and nice that you draw. I do too. And invent." Hiccup said proudly.

"You mean try to invent." Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "Birthday October 5th, 16, 270, 5'5". I like to read and garden, don't judge." Fishlegs added smiling

"We ain't gonna judge you man. And yeah, Hiccup. Your last invention got you grounded a week because you flooded the kitchen." Tyr reminded, then sighed looking at Toothless. "March 22nd, 16, 146, 5'7". I like music, outdoors, cats, sketching, oh and strawberries. Yum!" Tyr chuckled.

"That was an accident! Ugh...We all know your undying love for cats and strawberries, Tyr." He sighed defeated looking back to Toothless while he ate his fries, "What sports you play?" Hiccup asked now.

"Baseball." Toothless replied.

"Nice, so you said you just moved here? Where were you from before?" Fishlegs asked next.

Toothless nodded while finishing his sandwich, "Bashem, 3 hours west of Berk..." Toothless tells them.

"Do you have any siblings?" Tyr questioned.

"Yep. 2 sisters and a brother. They are in the middle school." Toothless smiles wondering how they are doing, he saw the others take their phones out to start texting. "I thought we couldn't have our phones out doing school hours?" Toothless blinked.

"Nah, just during class time. Lunch doesn't matter." Hiccup chuckled. Toothless shrugged as he pulled it out and saw 3 texts. Mom, Dad, and Celica. Of course, no one else had his number. All three said the same this, asking how his day was going and if he was enjoying school so far. He replied "Good, adjusting slow, and like it." to all of them. They spent most of their lunch talking until there was about 10 minutes left. "

So Tobias, we all get together on Fridays at one of our houses. Generally we switch off every week...This week is my house. Feel like joining us?" Fishlegs asked him.

"M–me?" Toothless stammered a bit, had they really just asked him to join them and come over to Fishlegs's house?

"Yes you man. Come on, we're all friends here. Every Friday is a sleep over, we watch movies, order pizza, listen to music, stay up late." Hiccup pressed smiling.

"I–I'll have to ask my parents first..." Toothless said shyly.

"Sure thing. We'll give you our numbers and you can text one of us when you find out." Tyr offered.

"Alright then..." Toothless nodded slowly, they actually considered him their friend. He'd made 3 friends on his first day, he was very happy but still unsure of how they'd react to finding out his past given in wasn't exactly colorful.

"Wait, Legs doesn't your mom have that party this weekend?" Tyr looked at Fishlegs now.

"Crap, that's right...She told me to ask one of you guys if we can switch." Fishlegs sighed.

"Can't be me, I went last week and my parents will be out of town. And Tyr's is next week so he'd be pulling two weeks which isn't fair...Might have to miss a week." Hiccup shrugged. Toothless wanted to help, they were being his friends so he had to do something. He pulled out his phone and texted his parents now.

 _::Hey mom? Dad? Would it...be okay if I had a few new friends from school over on Friday?::_ He sent the message and put his phone down on the table.

"Well we can still exchanged numbers until we figure this out? Tobias, mine is 692-900-0320." Tyr smiled at him. Toothless entered it and nodded.

"010-017-2015 is mine." Hiccup said afterwards, Toothless added it.

"And my number is 303-011-1991." Fishlegs informed him, after Toothless added his last he sent them a group message so they'd have his.

"Awesome." Hiccup cheered. There was still 5 minutes left until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Toothless felt his phone vibrate and looked down seeing a reply from his mother.

 _::Its fine with us sweetheart, you and your friends can use the basement. So glad you made friends! Just let us know when they are coming and anything you need. Love you.::_ Toothless smiled wide, he couldn't believe it. They had said yes, he looked to his new friends now. "If you still want that sleep over...My parents said I can have it at my house?" Toothless offered to them.

"No way, really?" Fishlegs asked, Toothless nodded to them. "Sweet!"

"You are the coolest." Hiccup told him as the bell rang and people began to get up and clear out. "Just text us with a time okay?" Hiccup added, Toothless nodded to him again as they made their way out towards A Hall for Algebra class. Tyr and Fishlegs had gone down D Hall. Oh this was great, Toothless was so happy. Everything was working out so well, his first day thus far had been amazing. Only Algebra and Gym were left and he had no trouble in either of those classes. He had a family, a home, and now good friends.

Reaching the room, Toothless again told the teacher who he was and received a seat for the year. This time he was next to Hiccup, and he'd gotten the text book. He laid his things out and relaxed, in 4 days he'd get to have his first sleep over ever with friends he'd made at school. He couldn't wait.


	5. Friday

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _Friday_.

The first week of school hadn't been as bad as he scared himself in to believing it would be. Hell on the first day he made 3 awesome friends. Toothless loved Berkian Academy so far, just as his family said he would. It was a fantastic school, here they were on Friday talking about the big weekly sleep over. Which for the first time would be held at someone's house other than their own, it was being held at Toothless's. He was nervous to say the least, so many things could go wrong. Of course a lot more had gone in to it than he first believed. Given it was a new person that the parents didn't know, all the parents had to talk first and make sure it was okay.

On Wednesday night, Lilly and Markus must of been on the phone for two hours talking with the parents of Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs. Yeah he got used to calling Hayden and Frank by their nicknames, it did catch on quickly. But after the talking, everything was good to go for Friday. The parents would of course be dropping their sons off around 4:30 when Toothless's parents got home from work, and of course to assure all homework was done before the sleep over. Not that they had a lot to do, Toothless's homework load wasn't a load at all.

World History he was safe since all the class was doing was reading a chapter of the textbook every night and he had read up to chapter 20 before attending Berkian Academy. So until they passed that section of book, he just skimmed over it to keep it fresh in his mind. For Science, Gobber didn't ever assign homework unless it was curriculum required or a big test coming up. Algebra was simple enough, Toothless was good with numbers. There was usually homework every night from that class but since home room was before algebra, as well lunch too he could do it then if he didn't get it done at home. And gym was a breeze for him.

Yeah high school wasn't as bad as he imagined it'd be. Toothless had a few issues with Shane or as his friends called him, Snotlout. No idea why he'd like being referred to such a name but who was he to judge, for Thor's sake his real name was Toothless and used Tobias, making everyone think it was his real name. He felt bad for lying to his friends but at the same time, they all used nicknames instead of their real ones so why couldn't he use his nickname from the orphanage as his real name? He saw no harm in it. Home life was good too, he loved his new family. They'd been ever so welcoming since that day he left the orphanage, he felt happy again and wasn't alone anymore.

"Toothless dear!" His mother's voice rang out through the Fury home.

"Coming mom." Toothless called back as he finished cleaning his room, he'd been up since 5 to make sure it was perfect for tonight. He knew his friends and him were staying in the basement but he had a feeling since they'd never been to his house they'd want a tour and to see his room. Toothless checked the clock, it was 6:15am and he still had to shower before school started. He exited his room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. "What's up?" Toothless asked with a smile.

"Your father had to leave early this morning and you're the second tallest in the house. Can you get those big bowls down from the top shelf and then find the cinnamon in the spice cabinet. Your short old mother over here can't reach and the eggs will burn if I don't watch them closely." Lilly giggled some.

"Sure thing." Toothless chuckles as he reached for the bowls, then found the cinnamon for her. "Alright, I better go shower before 6:45. Don't wanna miss the bus." Toothless smiled preparing to leave.

"Alright sweetheart. Your breakfast will be ready when you come back down. Oh, and your father has an early day so he'll be home when you kids do. He's stopping at the store to get some chips, snacks, and soda for your sleep over tonight." Lilly beamed.

"Awe, thanks mom. I really appreciate it...I guess this sleep over thing is something they do every Friday, and take turns as to what house to host at it. This week was supposed to be Frank, but his mom is having some party. And Hayden hosted last week, then Tyr is supposed to host next week so it wasn't fair to Hayden or Tyr to have to host twice. Which is why I asked if we could do it here..." Toothless informed her.

"We don't mind at all son. And we're ordering pizza for dinner. You and your friends can take 3 of them downstairs with you as long as you don't make a mess, and use coasters on the tables." Lilly said firmly.

"Don't worry mom, we'll keep it clean and I promise we'll keep the noise down." Toothless smiled.

"The basement is sound proof, don't worry about the noise. Oh, before I forget to ask. All the parents of Hayden, Frank, and Tyr referred to you as Tobias..." Toothless froze, had his mother corrected them? "I think its cute all you boys use your nicknames. Do you want us to use Tobias when they are over? I get the feeling you don't want them knowing your real name." Lilly pointed out.

Toothless sighed, "I–I just...I want to tell them but..." Toothless trailed off as Lilly put her hand on his shoulder now and smiled.

"Its alright son. We understand, you don't like your real name. We realized that when we met you and right after you told us your name you added that everyone calls you Tobias instead. But we're your family and we love you no matter what your name is and if those boys are your real friends then they will still be your friends regardless of your name. Toothless is your name and the one your parents gave you so be proud of it. Its unique...just like you. Don't be afraid to be who you are son. I'm sure you'll tell them when you're ready too, so until you are we'll call you Tobias around them." Lilly kissed his forehead by standing on her tip toes.

"I'll tell them eventually...just not tonight. Thanks mom." Toothless replied to her as he hugged her then headed upstairs to get his shower in, he'd have to be quick too since it was now 6:25am and he still had to eat and make the bus. Getting to his room he made sure his backpack was ready to go, then he went to shower with his change of clothes. 20 minutes later he was out, dressed, and set for breakfast. He returned downstairs to find a cup of apple juice then hot plate of eggs, bacon, and cinnamon french toast. He ate it in 10 minutes bringing him to 6:55am where he grabbed his bag and rushed out with his siblings to get to the bus stop.

(School)

Getting off the bus he hugged his siblings and sent them over to the middle school while he rushed in to the high school. Toothless went right for his locker to get his books for World History. "Sup man, ready for tonight?" Toothless heard Hiccup's voice behind him. Toothless shut his locker and turned smiling to face him.

"You bet. It's gonna be awesome." Toothless replied.

"Guess we should get to class, we still got 5 minutes." Hiccup sighed. Before either of them could head down A Hall to lead to B they heard yelling about middle school kids being in the high school.

"Tobias!" Someone shouted, Toothless recognized that voice. It belonged to Celica, his eyes searched the crowd with worry. Why would she be over here, school started in 5 minutes. "Tobias!" She yelled again.

"Cel, over here!" Toothless shouted back raising his hand up and waving it, "Make a path, let her through..." Toothless told the others as they moved to the sides of the hallway and let the 13 year old through, she rushed over to Toothless. "Hey, hey relax. What's going on?" Toothless asked quickly.

"Elisa hurt her ankle, Eirik and his friend are holding her up. They are by the main office in here...I left my phone at home, can you call mom or help me get her to the nurse...?" Celica asked quickly and out of breath.

"Hiccup tell Mr. C that I'll be late. Come on, Cel..." Toothless told his friend then rushed off with his younger sister. Hiccup blinked a few times then followed after him after sending Fishlegs a text to tell their World History teacher, Mr. Carlson that he was helping Tobias with an emergency. When Hiccup rounded the corner he saw Toothless standing with his two sisters, little brother and brother's friend.

"Hey can I help at all?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Yeah, you can help me...Celica, take Eirik and his friend back over to the middle school. You guys can't be late." Toothless told her. She nodded and left with her Eirik and the friend, Toothless got on one side of Elisa and put his arm under the bend of her knees while the other arm went around her back. "Keep the hall clear for me." Toothless asked Hiccup. He nodded as Toothless carried Elisa down the hall and to the nurses office, it wasn't a far walk but hard to get through since everyone was trying to get to class before the bell rang and Toothless had to make sure no one hit Elisa's ankle.

Reaching the nurses office, Hiccup opened the door for him and they stepped in as the bell for first period rang out through the halls. The nurse saw them and got out from behind her desk, "Here lay her down. Who is she?" The nurse asked gently.

"My little sister, she hurt her ankle outside. My other sister and brother brought her over to get me..." Toothless explained as he laid Elisa down on the bed in the office then he stepped back.

"Her name?" The nurse asked.

"Elisa Fury, she's 11 and attends the middle school." Toothless informed the nurse.

"Well I don't think it's broken, but possibly sprained. I can wrap it and give her an aspirin but I believe she'd shouldn't be walking on it so quickly. I suggest she go home..." The nurse stated after looking over the ankle. "I'll inform the middle school, can you call your mother or father to come get her?" The nurse questioned.

"I can." Toothless nodded pulling his phone and calling his mother, he knew she hadn't left yet. She didn't have work until 8am today. He pressed it to his ear and waited for it to connect, and after 3 rings it did with a, _"Hello? Toothless dear you should be in class right about now, is everything alright?"_ Toothless sighed, "Hey mom. Elisa got hurt at school, nurse thinks she might have sprained it. She's wrapping it and giving her an aspirin but wants her off it for the day. Can you come get her?" Toothless asked.

 _"Oh my poor baby, I'll be right down. Will you stay with her until I get there?"_ Lilly asked in a panic.

"Of course I'll stay with her. I'll see you soon. Love you." With that, Toothless hung up. "Don't worry, Elisa. Mom's on her way." Toothless smiled at his younger sister, she nodded whimpering a bit while the nurse wrapped her ankle and then exited the room to call the middle school and let them know. Toothless saw Hiccup just standing against the wall, "I'm so sorry I made you late, Hiccup." Toothless sighed.

"Hey don't even worry it, I was happy to help bro." Hiccup smiled.

The nurse returned now and sat down smiling, "The middle school has been made aware, and her assignments will be given to her brother to bring home. After your mother gets here, I'll give you two late passes so you don't get in trouble." The nurse told them, they both nodded thankful to not be marked tardy and get a possible detention. They didn't want that on the night they were supposed to have a sleep over. 15 minutes later his mother came in the nurses office worried, rushing to Elisa's side.

"I'm okay mom. I tripped on a pothole and...hurt myself. We were closer to the high school so Eirik and his friend helped me over and Celica got Tobias, then he carried me here..." Elisa said hugging her mother tightly.

"I don't believe it's broken, Mrs. Fury. Possibly sprained or tweaked, I wrapped and iced it. I also gave her a pain killer, but I would suggest taking her to the family doctor if the pain continues through tomorrow." The nurse walked over gently now.

"Thank you. And thank you, Tobias. You're a wonderful big brother." Lilly kissed his cheek.

"I'll help you get her to the car. You feel better okay squirt?" Toothless ruffled Elisa's hair. Sure Elisa was only 5 years younger than him, but out of the 4 of them she was the shortest and youngest since Eirik was born 3 minutes before her.

"Hayden dear, get the doors for him. Mrs. Fury you'll have to go to the office to sign her out from the middle school. We don't have their forms here." The nurse told them.

"Sure thing." Hiccup replied with a smile as Toothless lifted Elisa up like before and the two of them headed out to Lilly's car while she rushed over to the middle school to sign Elisa out. After another 10 minutes, Lilly was in the car and leaving.

"See you tonight mom." Toothless waved as he and Hiccup then walked back in to the school where the nurse handed them their late passes and then they headed to the B Hall. "Well that was an eventful way to end this long week..." Toothless mumbled.

"It was fine, least they come to you for help instead of trying to do it on their own." Hiccup replied.

"That's true too. I'll be glad when 2:30 hits and the day is over..." Toothless chuckled while they reached their room and walked in. Both boys handed in their passes then took their seats, they got out their things and the day began for them.

(End Of Day)

Finally the last bell of the day had rung signaling school was out for the weekend and thank Thor too because if Toothless had any bigger of a headache he was going to strangle someone. Lunch had been his only break for the day, and thankfully Hiccup and him had all their classes together so he was always with a friend and that was a relief. Over lunch he'd heard from his mother who informed him that Elisa was in fact okay, doctor had said she only tweaked it and to rest all weekend but she was okay to return to school on Monday morning.

His father had also texted around 11:40 to thank him for being there for his sister. It felt nice to be praised and helpful. In Science they got to watch a movie because Gobber was bored and felt like we deserved it after a long week. In Language Art/Reading, Toothless turned in his report since he finished it on Thursday in the computer lab. Algebra was a review and told they'd have a test on Monday, and gym was as always easy. The only homework he had was World History and Algebra, easy stuff too. He would knock it out when he got home since his friends wouldn't be arriving until 4:30 so the parents could meet face to face.

Toothless went to his locker and put away the books he didn't need, he got his folders and books for the homework and his 5 subject notebook. Once he double checked he had all he needed, he shut and locked the locker. Turning around he saw Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Tyr smiling wide. "Hey guys." Toothless greeted them.

"Hey, Tobias. Just wanted to let ya know we can't wait for tonight. Need us to bring anything?" Tyr asked.

"Um...not really. I guess just your overnight stuff? My parents got food, snacks, and drinks covered. We're sleeping in the basement, if you wanna bring games or movies." Toothless shrugged.

"Sure, what systems you got?" Hiccup grinned almost.

"PS4, Wii U, XboxOne, Gamecube, NES, SNES...Bunch of old systems." Toothless told them as he checked the time, his bus thankfully wasn't leaving for another 5 minutes so he had time.

"Nice, we'll bring a few games each then. Still on for 4:30?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Yeah, that's when our parents agreed." Toothless nodded smiling.

"Awesome, see ya in 2 hours then! This is gonna be sweet!" Tyr gave them all a high five then they went their separate ways to their busses. Toothless saw Celica and Eirik and sat in the seat behind them. The ride home was quiet, he was nervous as hell about tonight. At least he didn't have to worry about his name since his siblings and parents were going to use his name as Tobias instead of Toothless. Everything was going to be fine, it was just a sleep over with friends. That was it. His first sleep over ever. Granted he was 16 and having his first one but then again circumstances didn't allow him when he was growing up. Better late than never.

(Fury House)

As soon as Toothless got home he rushed to his room to get started on his homework. He pulled out his Algebra first since he had a worksheet and chapter review questions to do. He laid it out on his desk by the bed and got to work, it didn't take him longer than 20 minutes to complete it. The worksheet only had 30 questions on it, while the chapter review had 20. When it was done he put it away and started with World History, they'd finally made it past chapter 20 so he had work to do in the chapter. But it was easy, all he had to do was read it then do the chapter review.

As 3:45 hit he finished his homework and put everything away. He put his backpack on the door handle to his room and checked over to make sure everything was picked up. That was another stipulation to the sleep over was that the room had to be clean which of course his was. Toothless wasn't a messy person in the slightest, he leaned that at the orphanage. "Toothless dear, come help us get these snacks ready." Lilly called to him.

"Comin!" Toothless yelled back as she shut off the light to his room and then the door. He made his way down the stairs and in to the kitchen to see his parents separating chips into bowls.

"We ordered 6 different kinds of pizza son. 3 for you and your friends, then 3 for us up here. We ordered you bacon, pepperoni, and cheese. Is that okay?" Markus looked over at him.

"Yeah...that's perfect. Thanks so much." Toothless beamed.

"Our pleasure, we got some snacks too. They are already downstairs in the cupboards, as well the soda. We got cans instead of bottles. There is...What kinds did you get love?" Lilly asked looking to Markus now.

"Coke, Root Beer, Sprite, and...I think it was Orange. Or maybe it was Ginger Ale. Can't remember. But they are in packs of 12, and in the fridge already so they'll be cold by the time they get here. Help us get these chips in bowls. Got you doritos, fritos, lays both sour cream and onion and salt vinegar, also...I believe they were Cheetos or maybe cheese puffs. But we're putting them in bowls so you can cover them over night." Markus smiled.

"You guys are seriously the best." Toothless said as he hugged them then started helping with the chips and bringing them downstairs to set out on the table with the lids on until his friends arrived. The pizza would be coming at 5:30 after they had time to settle. The chairs had been adjusted in a U shape with two on either side of the love seat so to open up the area for a folding table. Then the area closes to the bathroom was where they'd set up their sleeping bags, Toothless's already was.

"Toothless can we meet your friends when they come over?" Toothless heard Eirik ask.

"Of course you can. They'll be over in about 30 minutes, we have to meet their parents first though. And if mom and dad say its okay then you can come down and watch a movie with us or maybe play a few rounds." Toothless smiled to his little brother.

"We'll see but its your brother's sleep over so we have to give him his own time." Lilly replied now.

"Its okay, I don't mind having them down for a little while mom. We're just gonna talk, game, watch a few movies." Toothless shrugged.

"Maybe for an hour or so. You kids have homework to finish." Markus interjected now. "Did you finish all yours, Toothless?" Markus added.

"Yes father. I only had math and world history, simple stuff really." Toothless responded smiling.

"Atta boy. And your room cleaned up?" Lilly looked over softly. Toothless nodded to her, with their nod of approval they finished cleaning up the house. It seemed like forever he'd waited when in reality after everything was set up he only waited 20 minutes, but every minute on that clock felt like another hour. But alas, 4:30pm hit and it was time. This was it, he'd waited 4 long days for his since it was first proposed, well suggested on his end. Now he just had to await for his friends to come and they'd have a great night.


	6. Sleep Over Pt 1

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _Sleep Over Pt. 1_.

4:30pm at last! Toothless couldn't wait, he anxiously sat by the window for them to pull up with their parents. "Toothless dear, relax. They'll be here soon." Lilly chuckled at her son's worry but still excited face.

"Can't help it mom. First sleep over of my entire life...I'm terrified of something bad happening..." Toothless sighed, 10 minutes passed and he still didn't see them. Should he text them and see what's going on? No, that would make him seem desperate or perhaps stalker-ish. He felt like maybe they found out something about him that made them change their minds about coming over? Had they found out his real name? Or that he was an orphan up until a week ago? Or maybe they had just been...leading him on from the start. _'No, Toothless. That's not it...they are your friends...'_ He tried to tell himself nervously.

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. Hiccup's name was on the top, Toothless slid his finger to answer it and then pressed it to his ear. "Hey, Hiccup." Toothless greeted calmly.

 _"Just callin to let ya know we are coming, we're running behind and we are kind'a lost trying to find your house."_ Hiccup admitted with a nervous chuckle.

Oh thank Thor that was all that was holding them up. "No problem, tell me where you are and I can tell ya where to go." Toothless smiled.

 _"Uh...I think we're on..."_ Hiccup paused a moment, _"Dad, where are we?..."_ He asked. _"Forester Drive son..."_ Toothless heard Hiccup's dad say, _"Oh! We're on Forester Drive right now."_ Hiccup stated.

"Oh you are on the wrong street completely, Hiccup." Toothless laughed.

 _"Oh sure, laugh it up pal. Tell us where to go. I got Fishlegs and Tyr in their families cars follow my dad's..."_ Hiccup mumbled.

"Hold on..." He said getting up and heading outside. Toothless walked down the driveway, then to the end of his street, then he kept walking 3 more minutes down until he looked up at the street sign to see Forester and then the one he was one which was Strike Ave. "Are you in a silver 4 door truck?" Toothless asked looking down the street now.

 _"Yup. Wait how'd you know that?"_ Hiccup asked.

"Look ahead, I'm waving." Toothless waved his hand towards the truck.

 _"HAH! See you now. Follow the wave dad."_ Hiccup stated to his father. Not more than 5 minutes later the truck turned on Strike Ave, then 2 more cars behind followed. Toothless smiled as Hiccup rolled the window down.

"Follow down this way. We're on a hidden street, probably should of mentioned it before. Sorry." Toothless informed him with a smile while he walked down the street about 3 minutes again then turned on to his own which was Paradise Blvd. "Its that house right there, gray with black roofing and deck." Toothless pointed to it. After a few more minutes they'd arrived back at Toothless's. The truck parked and then the two cars along the side of the road as his friends and their parents got out slowly.

"There you are son, got worried when you rushed out of the house." Markus chuckled coming out with Lilly beside him.

"Our fault, we got lost." Tyr smiled.

"It can be hard to find the first time, but it gets easier." Lilly giggled. "Well I think we should all move inside, I do believe it might start raining." Lilly then added as she led everyone inside the house through the kitchen door, when everyone was in there were all smiles around the room.

"You have a lovely home." Stated a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes standing beside Fishlegs.

"Thank you. It is wonderful to finally meet in person, I'm glad we were able to do this. We're over the moon that Too–Tobias was able to make friends so quickly when we moved here and he began at Berkian Academy." Lilly smiled.

"Us as well. We've always raised Hayden to be kind to all." Stated a larger man with orange hair and green eyes.

"We thank you, Hayden for helping our son feel so welcome to the school." Markus bowed his head.

"Its...no trouble. We all know how it feels to be new to something, not a great feeling. Tobias is a great friend." Hiccup smiled.

"I guess I'll start introductions. I'm Markus Fury, Tobias's father. And this is my wife Lilly. Celica and Eirik are watching T.V. and Elisa is resting upstairs in her room." Markus introduced.

"Stephen Haddock, my wife Valarie, and of course our son Hayden." Stated Stephen, Hiccup's father as he shook both Lilly's and Markus's hands.

"I'm Emily Ingerman, I'm afraid my husband George had to work late and couldn't make it tonight. And this is our son, Frank." Fishlegs's mother, Emily smiled brightly shaking their hands even Toothless's.

"And we're Tyr's parents. I'm Adam Felman and this is my wife, Rose." Adam, Tyr's father introduced as more handshakes ensued.

"It is wonderful to meet you all." Lilly beamed happily.

"The same to you, Lilly. It is good to know there are still some parents besides ourselves who prefer to meet in person when it comes to our children's whereabouts, especially at a new place." Valarie Haddock nodded in agreement as she linked her arm to Stephen's.

"Oh but of course. You can never know these days...A few years back we let our eldest stay at a friend's house, we were called in the middle of the night because the father was drunk. Celica called us right away and her father went to pick her up." Lilly sighed softly.

"And then we found out a few months later that the father was arrested for domestic abuse." Markus added with a nod.

"How awful. I'm glad your daughter wasn't harmed." Rose frowned.

"How about we exchange numbers in case of emergency, and Tobias dear you can give your friends a tour?" Lilly smiled.

"Sure thing mom, come on guys." Toothless nodded smiling as he motioned for Tyr, Fishlegs, and Hiccup to follow him out of the kitchen. "Well you saw the kitchen and dining room...down this hall is the bathroom, basement stairs, utility closet, and my dad's office. Through here is the living room and my little brother and sister." Toothless began contently.

"Hi!" Eirik said happily.

"Sup lil dude?" Tyr waved to him and Celica.

"Chillen. Can we come hang out now big bro?" Eirik asked.

"Later, givin a tour first then getting settled." Toothless rubbed his head, Eirik beamed happily as Toothless kept walking with his friends towards the stairs leading up. "And up here is another office, bathroom, and all the bedrooms. End of the hall is my parent's. Door on the left is Celica's room, on the right is Eirik's. That there is the office, then the bathroom. Finally this corner room is Elisa's, and here is my room." Toothless smiled as he opened the door and walked in.

"Wow, your house is amazing." Hiccup blinked.

"Heh, thanks." Toothless replied calmly.

"Are we staying in here tonight?" Fishlegs asked.

Toothless shook his head, "Nope. We're staying in the basement, come on. I'll show you why." Toothless lead them out and then shut his bedroom door. He took them back down the stairs and through the living room to the basement door and walked down the stairs, he flipped on the light and watched their eyes light up with shock. "This is where we're staying." Toothless smiled.

"Its huge! Got us beat, we always stay in each other's bedrooms." Fishlegs breathed out, still in disbelief.

"Well my parents thought we might be cramped up in my room so they said take the basement. Besides, its sound proof so if we stay up later and get loud we won't bother anyone else." Toothless answered.

"Group vote, we do sleep overs here from now on!" Tyr laughed.

"That wouldn't be fair to Tobias guys. We switch off so our parents don't kill us with sleep overs every week." Hiccup chuckled now. "So where should we put our stuff?" Hiccup looked at Toothless now.

"Over there is fine. Big enough for the 4 of us. I also got snacks, chips, and soda put away in the spare room. Well its laundry mostly but there is cabinets, and an extra fridge so it worked out." Toothless smiled. The guys got their things put down and sleeping bags rolled out in a circle around the area Toothless cleared for them.

"Tobias sweetheart! Hayden's, Frank's, and Tyr's parents are getting ready to leave. Bring them up so they can say goodbye." Lilly called from the top of the stairs.

"Coming ma!" Toothless called back, and with that they all went upstairs so his friends could say goodbye to their parents. After 5 minutes of goodbyes, they returned to the basement after Toothless's mother said the food would be coming in 30 minutes or so. With it just the 4 of them now, Toothless decided to ask. "So what do you guys wanna do first?"

"No idea, we usually just game and snack until 4am." Fishlegs shrugged smiling.

"No, you pass out at 4, Hiccup and I stay up til 6 before we crash." Tyr snickered.

"Well excuse me for not being able to stay up so late." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Don't feel bad, Fishlegs. I don't stay up later than 1. Well on the weekends at least, school night's I'm in bed by 10." Toothless patted his back.

"Not past 1? Dude you've never been to a proper sleep over if that's when you knock out." Hiccup laughed.

"I...uh...have never been to a sleep over before actually." Toothless said bashfully. They all blinked with wide eyes.

"Really?..." Tyr asked. Toothless nodded shyly. "Man we gotta break you in then." Tyr smiled.

"Beg your pardon?" Toothless asked now, clearly confused. Gods he was such a noob and felt foolish.

"What he means is, we'll show you how its done. We've been having sleep overs with each other since we were 10." Hiccup put his arm around Toothless's shoulder confidently. Toothless smiled now, even though he was new at all this they didn't think he was a loser for being 16 and having his first sleep over. Definitely a good feeling that he didn't want to go away any time soon. "Alright boys! Lets show him the ropes." Hiccup smiled.

Before Toothless could ask what that meant, the 3 boys were pulling games from their bags, movies too. Toothless didn't want to do nothing so be brought out the snacks and chips, also told them where to find the drinks. When everyone had a soda in hand or on a table near them, the Wii U was hooked up first and Fishlegs had brought a copy of Super Smash Bros. "Come on, Tobias. Grab a controller." Tyr told him. Toothless moved to one of the chairs and got his blue gamecube controller, he plugged it in and his became the yellow player on the screen.

Tyr was blue, Hiccup green, and Fishlegs red. They all picked their characters and the match started quickly. It was hard for Toothless to get in to, he didn't have these kinds of things in the orphanage. He only learned over the weekend with Eirik, he felt like an idiot. These guys had been doing this for 6 years, and he was brand new to it. Yet he managed to get the hang of it after a few rounds and managed to meat Tyr and Fishlegs, leaving him just against Hiccup. Toothless could tell that Hiccup was good at this game because he looked incredibly focused, it was actually kind of...cute.

In a stroke of luck, Toothless snapped out of his daze when Hiccup's character was charging at his own. Toothless panicked and did the one thing he knew to do. Button smash and pray for the best. One combo made him jump and Hiccup's character run past and topple a bit at the edge. Toothless tried something else and ended up kicking Hiccup off stage and himself winning the match. He'd...beaten all 4 of them on sheer luck. Oh the Gods were with him today, thank Odin. He saw Hiccup slowly turn his head and face him in shock.

"Wh–what did I do?" Toothless asked quickly.

"You beat...Hiccup in smash bros! None of us ever have..." Fishlegs gasped.

"How long you been playing for?" Tyr questioned, again Toothless got shy and looked towards the ground.

"Uhh...Would it shock you to know that...this is the first time...I've ever played this game?" Toothless shrugged nervously.

"No way...come on. I got beaten by beginners luck?!" Hiccup said in disbelief.

"Yeah you did, Hic! Hah, nice work Tobias!" Tyr laughed lifting his hand for a high five, Toothless gave him one. He'd beaten Hiccup, who apparently has never lost to his friends but lost to him.

"Psh, think you can do it again, Tobias? 5 bucks says you can't." Hiccup retorted with a grin.

Toothless blinked a few times, it had been luck that he won. He didn't even know how he did it! He was just...pressing random buttons hoping to not look like a fool with not knowing how to play. "I–I'll play again but we aren't making bets." Toothless smiled softly.

"I got 10 on Tobias." Fishlegs put his hand up.

"I got 15 on Hiccup." Tyr grinned now.

"You're so on." Fishlegs and Tyr shook hands while Toothless and Hiccup picked their characters from the massive list, then they picked a stage and the match started. Toothless still had no idea what he was doing but he had to try at least, maybe luck would be on his side again? Who knew and now Fishlegs and Tyr were making bets on them. No pressure or nothing. The match was simple, they had 3 lives each. First one to lose all 3 lost the match. Toothless had gone down twice, Hiccup once.

One more and he was out, Toothless watched the screen closely with his eyes occasionally glancing to see Hiccup's fingers moving on the controller to see the moves. Toothless understood now, certain buttons gave certain combos. If he figured out his characters, he could win still. 10 more minutes in to the match and Toothless managed to get Hiccup once more meaning now they had one life left and whoever got thrown off stage would lose. Toothless happened to see Hiccup's face, he looked...discontent, worried, maybe even...a little upset?

For some reason, Toothless didn't like seeing him upset. This boy had become his first friend, and was always so kind to him. Hiccup even stood up for him against Shane in Language Arts, Toothless suddenly didn't feel right about beating Hiccup in this game. Hiccup had been playing for years, and Toothless less than 20 minutes. Hiccup had skill, and was proud of his title. Toothless couldn't do that to him, he glanced at the screen before breaking his combo by his finger slipping off the controller. His character suddenly halted and went the wrong way by accident and Hiccup took his chance to dash and get him off stage with a reverse combo. The match ended with Hiccup the victor.

Toothless had never seen him more excited to of won it, Hiccup threw his fist in the air with a proud smile. "I am still undefeated!" He cheered.

"Awe, you were so close Tobias! What happened to your combo?..." Fishlegs asked frowning.

"N–nothing...my fingers...slipped. Guess its...a little warm down here, hands got sweaty is all. Bad timing, Hiccup beat me fair and square so you better pay up to Tyr." Toothless chuckled. Fishlegs groaned pulling a 10 from his wallet and tossing it to Tyr who snatched it grinning.

"Nice match, Hiccup. Was definitely fun. I'll get ya next time for sure." Toothless told Hiccup holding out his hand to shake it. Hiccup took his hand and shook it nodding.

"We'll see, Tobias." Hiccup laughed smiling. Yeah, Toothless felt really good right now. Sure he threw a game he could easily have won with how he was playing, but sometimes winning isn't worth it over friendship and that meant more to Toothless than some silly fighting game that he just barely started to play that night.

"BOYS! Foods up!" Markus called from the top of the stairs to them.

"Coming dad." Toothless smiled looking to his friends as they all got up and headed up to get the pizza. Markus handed him 3 pizza boxes, a cheese, bacon, and pepperoni pizza then sent them down the stairs again. They set up the pizza's on the table and started eating. While doing that they popped in a movie to watch, so all of them were sitting around in the chairs around a table with 3 pizza boxes, various bowls of chips, snacks, and their sodas. In between slices of pizza they were talking among themselves too about different things, right now it was girls.

"So Tobias, any girls you like at school?" Fishlegs asked him.

"Can't say that I do. Haven't really met any of them...I hang with you 3 most of the time, and the rest is all class." Toothless shrugged.

"Come on, there's gotta be someone in our classes who catches your eye. Tell me." Hiccup smiled.

"Like I said, I dunno. In class I'm usually you know...paying attention to the class." Toothless replied to him taking a sip of his coke.

"Because you have room to talk, Hiccup with your oh so obvious crush on Allie Hofferson. The beautiful blonde with blue eyes." Tyr teased, Hiccup punched him in the arm now.

"Allie? That girl who sits near the window in Language Arts and never says a word?" Fishlegs blinked in surprise.

"Legs, don't tell me you haven't noticed how googly eyed Hiccup gets around her but the man can't even talk to her without sounding like a skipping CD." Tyr laughed.

"Nah, I'm with Tobias. In class I'm watchin the lesson not the girls." Fishlegs grinned.

"You both suck, what is high school without a girlfriend?" Tyr rolled his eyes at them.

"Last I checked you're always swooning over Camilla, the only girl in our class who refuses to date guys. Oh and Camilla has blond hair and blue eyes like Astrid only her eyes are a sky blue." Hiccup snorted. Toothless nodded, slightly recalling her from Science.

"Astrid, thought you said her name was Allie?" Toothless questioned now.

"Astrid is the name she prefers to be called, no idea why. Told ya, half our school goes by nicknames over real names." Hiccup told him, Toothless nodded understanding. So far he was aware of Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tyr, Snotlout, Tommy, and now Allie who was Astrid. What a pain to remember.

"Odin above that woman is a goddess but no guy is good enough for her, she had turned every guy who has asked her out since 8th grade. Oh and I'm talking about Cami, Camilla." Tyr sighed out longingly.

"Turned down every guy?" Toothless asked, they nodded. "Maybe...she's a lesbian or bi-sexual." Toothless offered to them.

"Where did you get that notion from?" Fishlegs blinked in surprise, the other two looking at him just as curiously.

"Well if she's turning down guys, there's gotta be a reason. I said maybe...How should I know? I've only been there a week...But in my experience, she's probably surrounded by guys constantly trying to hit on her and it irritates her but around girls she's smiling, content, happy, and also shy." Toothless responded calmly.

"That...actually makes a lot of sense." Hiccup stated slowly now. "How do you know all this, you said you were home schooled?" He added.

"Doesn't mean I don't hear things." Toothless smiled at them.

"But you said in your experience...So you must know from your own encounters with it. You like a girl a long time ago and she constantly turned you down?" Tyr asked him now.

"Nah, seen friends go through it." Toothless sat back in his chair, though that wasn't true. He had his own encounters with it but wasn't ready to reveal it to them yet.

"So what are you, Tobias? I'm straight." Fishlegs asked.

"Straight." Hiccup added.

"Bi." Tyr shrugged smiling.

Great, now how did he get out of it? He could lie but if they ever found out they'd probably stop being his friend and he didn't want that. There wasn't much choice. "B–Bi." He admitted.

"Hah, I'm not alone anymore." Tyr exclaimed.

"Don't be so nervous man, we ain't gonna judge you." Hiccup told him calmly.

"Can't help it, all this...is so new to me. Ya know...high school, friends, sleep overs..." Toothless sighed.

"Well we are your friends so we'll get ya through it. You're already one of us, so don't worry so much. We got your back." Fishlegs smiled nodding. Toothless couldn't believe how amazing these guys were, these friends he had. Toothless nodded to them with a smile as they kept eating, and watching the movie. They were watching a movie called Major Payne, it had been parent approved first but so far it was funny as hell. Toothless couldn't help but look around at Tyr, Fishlegs, and Hiccup seeing them all zoned in on the movie playing. He had real friends, these friends were his friends and he cherish them as if his life depended on it.


	7. Sleep Over Pt 2

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _Sleep Over Pt. 2_.

Toothless loved sleep overs and hoped he got to be a part of the rest his friends had, because this was amazing. Ever since eating, they'd been having a blast. While talking after the movie ended, they were back to playing games this time on the PS4. Toothless glanced over to the clock and noticed the time was only 8:15pm, and no one was bored yet. He must of been doing something right then. "So these other people in our classes nicknames...What are they?" Toothless asked.

"Well you know Shane, Tommy, Camilla, and Allie already...So that leaves...Rachel, Derek, Erik, and Heather I think?" Tyr mentioned.

"Sounds about right. Rachel is Tommy's twin sister but everyone calls her Ruffnut. Then there is Erik Larsen, prefers to be called Eret." Fishlegs mentioned.

"And then Derek and Heather DeRange are siblings too, Derek is called Dagur..." Tyr added.

"Heather is...well actually, I don't think she uses a nickname." Hiccup thought about it a second before shaking his head, "Yeah, we just call her Heather." Hiccup smiled.

"Seems easy enough. Alright let me see if I got it. Shane Jorgenson is Snotlout. Tommy and Rachel Thorsten are Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Camilla Holt is Cami or Camicazi?" Toothless started trying to recall it, Tyr nodded to him. "Okay Allie Hofferson is Astrid. Erik Larsen is Eret. Then Derek and Heather DeRange...is just Dagur and Heather?" Toothless asked.

"Yep, you got it bud. Only teachers and parents call us by our real names, well mostly. I don't ever call Derek, Erik, Shane, or Tommy by their nicknames. As far as I recall, nicknames were reserved for friends and I ain't friends with those jocks." Hiccup scoffed.

"Fair enough." Toothless chuckled to them, he heard the basement door open then footsteps coming down. He saw his mother there smiling holding a few envelopes in her hands. "Hey mom, what's up?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing dear, I forgot these came for you today in the mail. I got them right before I took Elisa to the doctor and spotted them in my purse so I wanted to bring them to you." Lilly smiled to him as she handed over the envelopes. Toothless looked over them, the return addresses all read _'Uniting Families. 0190 Riddari Street. Bashem Archipelago, 61710'_ Toothless's eyes widened, letters from his friends at the orphanage. And there were about 5 of them, he couldn't...read them right now with Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs here. They might figure out he was an orphan and think differently of him.

Glancing up at his mother nervously, she only smiled at him. He knew what that meant, exactly what she had said that morning to him about never being afraid to be himself and if these boys were his real friends then they would accept him no matter what. They said they had his back and wouldn't judge him, Toothless could trust them right? Of course he could. "Thanks mom." Toothless told her smiling back finally, she kissed the top of his head before heading back up the stairs.

"Old friends, Tobias?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yeah, I'll read them later." Toothless put the letters on the table closest to his sleeping bag.

"No go on, read them now. There's 5 of them, I guess they really miss you. We're not going anywhere." Fishlegs insisted.

"A–are you sure? I–I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you?" Toothless asked lightly.

"Dude, they are your friends. We don't mind, we're just gonna play the game and listen to some music." Tyr told him smiling.

"If you're...sure." Toothless sighed as he got the letters again and opened the first one and started to read it over. **'Tobias! We're so glad you settled in finally. How's life treating you? We miss you so much, its not the same anymore. Oh and this is from all the guys in the 15-18 range, we got together to write it for you. Hope you can come for a visit soon, and bring picture of your new home. Write back! -The guys'**. Toothless smiled a little, he would have to see about visiting them soon. Toothless got through them all after 15 minutes, there had been 1 from the head of the orphanage just checking in on him to make sure he was adjusting okay. The others had been from younger kids who he always played with there.

"Tobias? You alright over there?" Hiccup asked him now seeing his slightly saddened expression.

"Huh? Yeah...I'm okay. Guess I miss em..." He chuckled a bit putting the letters down in his lap.

"Neighborhood friends? Since you said you were home schooled?" Fishlegs questioned. Toothless sighed, he had to tell them the truth. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"Guys there is...something I gotta tell you and I hope you don't get mad at me for not sayin it in the start...I was nervous because all of this is very new to me." Toothless started with his eyes closed. At this the 3 boys seemed to lower the music, and pause their game.

"Alright, whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it. We're friends after all." Tyr mentioned now.

Toothless wanted to tell them, he had too but he just didn't know how to start. "I–I'm an orphan or...was up until a week ago." Toothless lowered his head, not wanting to see their faces. "These letters are from...friends at the orphanage in Bashem. Kids...I lived with for 4 years." Toothless heard silence so he slowly opened his eyes to look at them, their looks of shock but also sadness. "I–I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..." He closed his eyes again, then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Hiccup with a soft smile.

"Its okay, we understand Tobias. Giving your past to people you only met a week ago...Not an easy thing to do. We don't blame you, and we aren't mad but now that you've told us this much you might as well tell the rest because if we're gonna stay friends then we gotta know the real you bud." Hiccup smiled, Toothless was shocked to say the least. He saw Tyr and Fishlegs nod in agreement to what Hiccup said, both of them smiling as well. They...really meant what they said, he could see it in their eyes. These were his real friends, they wanted to stay his friend but also wanted the truth about him so he definitely couldn't lie to them and hold information about himself back anymore.

"Well...for starters...my name isn't...Tobias. Its...Toothless. To–Tobias is just...well I guess a nickname the orphanage gave me...I didn't mind since I kind'a hate my real name..." Toothless admitted shyly.

"Toothless huh, I...think I like it better than Tobias." Hiccup chuckled.

"Wait, really?" Toothless blinked in surprise.

"Yeah man. I had a feeling you were hidin something because when you introduced yourself to me you started with 'Too' And your parents did it earlier as well." Hiccup told him.

"Heh...Sorry again..." Toothless sighed.

"Relax bro, we ain't gonna bail on you." Tyr said, while Fishlegs nodded. "But come on, tell us the rest." Tyr insisted smiling.

"Alright fine you win, I'll tell you...just..." He sighed, "I–I haven't really talked about it since it happened so bare with me." Toothless said gently.

"Take your time." Fishlegs comforted.

"My parents...my real ones died in a car crash when I was 8...A big Tahoe SUV crossed the double yellow line and struck us head on. My dad...was killed on impact, my mom had climbed in the back to cover me before the collision. S–she didn't make it to the hospital. I stayed in a foster home for a week while CPS tried to locate family members but I guess there were none, or they just couldn't take me. I never really asked...After the funerals, I was allowed back at my house to get my things. Clothes, toys, pictures...Things I wanted to keep with me when I went to my new home..." Toothless took a breath.

"Its okay, we know it can't be easy to talk about..." Hiccup said calmly.

"That new home...never happened. It turned in to many...I was never in one foster home for longer than a few weeks, I think the shortest was 3 days...the people either treated me bad, or just felt like I didn't belong because I sort of...shut down after the accident. CPS tried therapy for me but I just didn't want to talk, so for 4 years I was in and out of foster homes. I finally got placed in the Bashem orphanage when I was 12. I shared a room with guys my age, we became friends after about a month being there. It wasn't a home but, it looked it like it would be until I turned 18." Toothless now got up to move around while his friend's eyes watched him slowly.

"I've heard orphanages don't let you stay once you're a legal adult..." Tyr remarked softly.

"No, they don't. Orphanages are meant for children, so when one becomes an adult there really isn't much choice. We were grouped by age and gender. It was one hall way for all the kids and two rooms for each age group. Infants stayed in the room by the office until they were 1, then toddlers 2-4 they began separating by age and gender. Girls were always on the left side, boys on the right. The groups went 5-6, 7-9, 10-12, 13-15, and finally 16-18. I got there when I was 12 so I moved a total of two times...When one became 18, the orphanage would help them find a job and an apartment to get started. The rest was up to the person, and if they failed the only place to go would be the homeless shelter." Toothless explained.

"That's terrible..." Fishlegs frowned now.

"But its life, its not supposed to be easy. So in the orphanage we did basic subjects for school. Math Science, History, and Language Arts/Reading. We were on a schedule. Wake up at 7, bed by 10 well for the kids 15 and older. The rest were in bed by 8:30-9ish. We had chores twice a day, play or down time twice, and 3 meals a day. I normally just stayed in my bed reading, possibly a nap but there were times I'd hang outside with the little kids to play with them." Toothless smiled a little now.

"So how did...this all happen? Things obviously got better for you." Hiccup asked.

"Well in the orphanage we had...adoption days. Twice a month on Saturdays. Every two weeks the doors would be opened for the public, they could come in and see the kids. Talk with them, ask questions...and we had to answer truthfully being they could be possible adopters. The kids 13 and older normally got overlooked since most couples who came in wanted a younger child. They mostly went to the nursery or toddler room, occasionally the kids ranging from 6-12 got seen because the couple already had a child who wanted a sibling their own age." Toothless shrugged.

"Makes sense I suppose..." Tyr added sadly.

"But two weeks ago Saturday on an adoption day...I never expected this family to want me. I'm 16 ½ ...It was rare for a child our age to ever be considered." Toothless started again. "I was just minding my own, eating lunch when the Fury family came in with their kids. They outright said they wanted an older child because their kids wanted an older brother, I had ignored it. There were at least 30 kids in the orphanage who were over 14 or older, that's what they said they wanted. I got distracted by one of the other 16 year old kids picking on someone younger than him. I hated getting involved but I also don't like bullies so I went over and made him leave the little kid alone." Toothless went on.

"And that's how they noticed you?" Hiccup asked.

"Not right away. The bully walked away angry, and almost knocked over Eirik so I pulled him out of the way. From there the family...this family stayed with me for the rest of adoption day. They didn't go see other kids, they just talked with me in the dorm. When 6 came around it was dinner time, and also when adoption day ended...I prepared to leave and they stopped me...asked me if I wanted to be a part of their family. I was...shocked, and in disbelief that they wanted me to be in their family. I said yes obviously...and then 5 days later, I was adopted and we moved here. Spent all weekend moving in, then met you guys that Monday." Toothless shrugged.

"Wow man, that's...rough. But hey, it worked out right. You got to be one of those rare instances, and you're a fantastic older brother." Hiccup told him patting his back a few times.

"Thanks, Hiccup...and I'm...really sorry I didn't tell you guys when I met you...I was just...scared I guess." Toothless admitted looking down.

"Stop apologizing, Toothless. Losing your parents, foster homes, orphanage, new home and family after 8 years...I'd be scared too. We don't blame you, besides...that's all your past now and this is your future so you get to make it how you want. And you got us too." Hiccup smiled.

"You guys are seriously the best." Toothless smiled back, shockingly enough he felt Hiccup hug him comfortingly. Toothless felt his heart race and that took him by surprise. Why would...his heart race when Hiccup hugged him? That was weird. He shook it off and hugged Hiccup back. "Thank you." He told them all now after breaking the hug.

"Alright, enough mushy crap. This is a sleep over so lets have some fun!" Tyr laughed.

"I agree!" Fishlegs nodded and from there they turned the music back up and started gaming again. Honestly Toothless felt a million times better now that he'd told them the truth, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew from this point on that these guys would be his friends no matter what. It was a really good feeling to have and for once he felt like he had a normal life again. Toothless would write back to his orphanage friends tomorrow when the others had left sometime during the middle of tomorrow.

As the night continued on it got later and later eventually bringing them to closer to midnight. Around this time, Markus had come down stairs to tell them to settle down because sound proof or not it was still late and didn't want them all sleeping in too late the next day. Toothless, Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs decided to watch a few more movies and eat small snacks. They went from soda to juice, and made popcorn before Toothless's parents went to bed for the night. Around 3am when another movie ended and Toothless went to get up to turn it off because of how late it was.

After the blue screen came up when Toothless put the movie back in its case, he got a quick glimpse of the guys laying on the floor in their sleeping bags. Were they all asleep already? Well it was 3am and they'd been having a blast since they arrived 11 hours ago. That and his father had told them not to stay up late because they'd all sleep in the next day. Toothless turned off the TV then used his phone to find his sleeping bag, he crawled in and laid down quietly. He put his phone beside him before closing his eyes with a long sigh then he heard movement to his left, where Hiccup was sleeping. "Hiccup? Are you okay?" Toothless asked quietly.

"Ye–yeah just a little cold." Hiccup responded to Toothless calmly. Toothless got up using his phone as a flashlight and got Hiccup the blanket laying over the love seat against the wall, he handed it to him before laying down again. "Thanks." Hiccup whispered.

"No problem." Toothless replied as he shut off his phone again and relaxed. The silence was eerie almost while he laid awake, the only sounds heard was breathing and maybe Fishlegs snoring. Toothless closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, then heard Hiccup roll over and sigh. Toothless got the feeling something was bothering him but didn't want to pry. As sleep began to claim him, Hiccup spoke again.

"Toothless? You still awake?"

"Yeah, something wrong?" Toothless asked him.

"No...not really just can't sleep." Hiccup answered softly.

"You were sleeping before you got cold, I never expected to stay up later than all of your and I'm the noob to sleep overs." Toothless found a chuckle.

"I actually never fell asleep...I saw your turn the TV off and make your way over here. When I got cold, I didn't wanna bug ya but you heard me anyway." Hiccup said nervously.

"Well you guys are my guests, don't be afraid to ask. Like you said, we're all friends here." Toothless smiled. "So if you've been up, and can't sleep...My guess is you got something on your mind?"

"I suppose it could be that..." Hiccup admitted.

"Well I'm up so...If you wanna talk, I'm here. Not much I can probably offer for advice but I'll listen." Toothless told him softly.

"I guess...well...I don't even know how to say it..." Hiccup sighed softly looking up at the dark room now.

"Just say it, first thing that pops in your head." Toothless suggested with a smile not that they could see one another's faces at the moment.

"You think a nerd like me will ever find love?" Hiccup suddenly asked catching Toothless off guard. "I mean...I–I don't know what I mean actually...I've seen love before with my parents and stuff but never...felt it. I guess I'm wondering if what I feel for Allie is love or not. I want to know what love is, what being in love feels like..." Hiccup mumbled.

Toothless hadn't been prepared for such a deep question, especially at 3 o'clock in the morning. How did one even begin to answer it? Toothless didn't know what it felt like either so how could he possibly explain it to someone else. So he did what he did when he wrote the journal entry in Language Arts his first day, he winged it. "First of all, you're not a nerd so stop putting yourself down." Toothless began. "And...Stop worrying if what you feel for Allie is love or not. I can't say what being in love feels like. I've never had the chances too where I grew up..." Toothless sighed.

"I understand, Toothless. Its okay, just been weighing on my mind." Hiccup said gently.

"Being in love is the most exhilarating, the scariest, the most wonderful, fulfilling and the most intense feeling in the world all at once. When you are in love with someone, you see them for who they are and what they can be. You feel as though your whole life was lived the way it was for a reason - just because you were given the opportunity to meet that person. When you are in love with someone, that person becomes a part of your hopes and dreams, a part of the goals that you want to accomplish. That person becomes inseparable to you in your heart. When you are in love with someone, you want the best for him or for her. You want that person to be happy, healthy. You want that person to feel fulfilled. When you are in love with someone, you think about that person when he or she isn't there. The thought makes you smile. The love that you have for that person scares you because it's so powerful, but at the same time, it's so fragile. To trust someone with the most sacred and delicate thing that we have to give - our heart, is a scary thing. But it makes you feel so alive at the same time to know that there is one person in the world who you feel is worthy of receiving the most precious thing that you have to offer." Toothless stated gently as he rolled on to his side and looked over at Hiccup, there was a little light creeping in the basement windows from the moon outside.

"That's...really deep, Toothless." Hiccup responded a bit amazed by the answer. "But...how do I know if I'm in love with Allie, or just...love her? I mean...what's the difference?"

"That I cannot tell you because I do not know. I've never been in love myself, but I would imagine...that being in love and loving someone are very different. Because being in love means you have a soul mate. The one person in the world who you connect to on a level no one else can ever understand. You will see things that others cannot. It's a feeling that this is meant to be, that this is who you're supposed to be with. Like fate, or destiny. I've been told that a soul mate understands you. A soul mate accepts your little idiosyncrasies and peccadilloes. A soul mate is always honest with you. A soul mate sees the best in you and believes that you can do anything that you want to do in life. A soul mate squeals inside when you are happy, when you succeed. A soul mate feels your pain when you're sad too. A soul mate listens and never tries to make you change who you really are. A soul mate will support you and love you no matter what you want to do. I believe that Odin watches over all our destines. Just stay strong and keep pressing forward. Hiccup, everything that happens, happens for a reason. And I will hold firm to the belief that when the big guy feels its time for you to meet your soul mate, you will. You'll know when you're in love because it will feel like nothing you've ever felt before and everything will fall in to place. A feeling of...belonging. But don't rush your life my friend, we only get one life to live so live it and let it play out as Odin has planned it." Toothless smiled

"So I shouldn't worry about what I feel for Allie...and just let things be as they are?" Hiccup asked.

"That's my advice. Nothing in my life has ever been to my plans or wishes, Hiccup but look how good it turned out. Just like I said in my journal entry on Monday. Life is a mere balance of good and bad, of light and dark. Good things have to happen to even the bad, and bad things happen to even the good. But no matter what happens good or bad, you stay strong and tell yourself that it won't be like this forever and everything will always work out as it should." Toothless reminded him.

"You know...that actually really makes sense and it helped a lot. Thank you Toothless, you really are an amazing friend." Hiccup yawned out.

"You're welcome, Hiccup. Now, its 3:30am and we promised my parents we wouldn't be up all night so lets get some sleep." Toothless laid his head down on the pillow now yawning.

"Night Toothless." Hiccup finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Toothless heard Hiccup's breathing even out and knew he was asleep. Where had all that spouted from? He'd never gotten so...wise before. And on a subject about love? Yet in his own explanation, he noticed something. That everything he was saying, he was thinking about Hiccup and how Hiccup made him feel inside. He was describing his own feelings while telling Hiccup what it felt like to be in love even though Toothless knew nothing about it. Did that mean...he loved Hiccup? Or...Toothless's eyes widened.

 _'Odin help me...I think I'm falling in love with my best friend...'_ Toothless thought but that was the last thought he had because sleep took over and he just couldn't fight it after that.


	8. Mom Advice

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ _Mom Advice_.

That sleep over had been the first of many for Toothless. Here they were 3 months later and still having sleep overs every Friday night at one of the 4 houses. They'd talk it out during the sleep over who would host the next one, then in the morning run it by their parents so to give them a week advanced notice about it and make changes if they needed too. The first sleep over Toothless was apart of had been nothing short of amazing. All the movies, gaming, talking, and food and they managed to get to sleep for a few hours from 3am to 8am-ish. And when morning came for them at least, they had breakfast, packed up their things and just talked until their parents came.

After they had left, Toothless got a shower in and while there he was thinking about one thing. Hiccup. His first and best friend at Berkian Academy. That's not to say that Toothless didn't like Fishlegs or Tyr but Toothless and Hiccup had everything in common and Toothless was closer to Hiccup than the other boys. And Toothless was now worried that aside from Hiccup being his first friend...that he was also falling in love with the boy. But was he or was it just because they were close, and Hiccup had been there for him since his first day of school.

Toothless just couldn't figure it out, even a few months later he couldn't and he didn't want to talk to anyone about it. He knew his parents knew he was bisexual and they didn't care but still it made Toothless uncomfortable to talk to them about him liking Hiccup more than a friend and he couldn't very talk to his siblings about it so what did that leave him? Nothing. So while he figured out what his feelings were, he focused on school work and home life which were still amazing and he didn't act differently around Hiccup because that would make things awkward so for now it was best to act like nothing had changed because until Toothless was sure of what he felt, he didn't want to possibly ruin their friendship.

The last few weeks had been interesting, finals were coming up and Toothless was nervous about them. His first finals ever so he was studying all he could. His parents had thankfully gotten a computer so now he could do his language arts homework at home instead of the computer lab every day. They had actually started a new project in Language Arts, a pen pal like system, it was announced about a month ago. So now every few days they were writing letters to a group of kids who were between the ages of 10 and 16. Due to privacy reasons, none of the kids names were released on either side. So when the letter was signed at the bottom stating who from, there was only initials. And the place they were writing with was kept secret too. This had been going on since the start April and now they were in May.

Drivers Ed started middle of February. Their last class and permit tests would be held in 2 weeks on May 22nd, in this class there was Hiccup and Tyr as well as some of the other students from his basic classes. Drivers Ed was held 3 nights a week from 3-5, so those nights his mother of father had to pick him up. Or on Fridays, he'd just bring his sleep over bag to school and go home with the parents and friend of the house they were staying at. It was a nice arrangement too. Toothless was still processing in two weeks he'd have his permit, then his license a month or so later. It depended on when his test would fall.

Currently it was 10:45am and they had just finished their journal entries for Language Arts, as usual a few were picked and read off to the class without names mentioned. Mr. Fee clapped his hands together with a smile, "Very well done on your entries students. Now before we move on, I just have a quick announcement regarding your pen pals." Mr. Fee began.

"Aw, are we stopping it?" Asked one girl with brown hair frowning.

"I like my pen pal." Giggled another.

"Well it can't go on forever, but they will remain your pen pals until the end of junior year. But that is not the announcement, on Friday we will be taking a field trip to meet your pen pals. The principal there has finally agreed to it, so on Friday we will be taking a bus trip for the day." Mr. Fee smiled wide.

"Where are we going, like what's the name of the school?" Asked Tyr.

"Ah that's a secret. But I can inform you that we're going to Bashem. Your parents have already consented by e-mail, bring a bagged lunch with you, and be here by 6am. We want to leave before the rest of the busses arrive so it doesn't cause confusion. This trip is only for my 11th grade Language Arts classes. So there will be two busses and roughly 60 kids going. Is this understood?" Mr. Fee asked.

"Why just your class?" Asked Hiccup.

"Because I'm the only 11th grade Language Arts teacher, Mr. Haddock. Come now, you know how the school works." Mr. Fee stated. "So here at 6am with a bagged lunch on Friday. Got that?" Mr. Fee asked, the students nodded and then the lesson started again. Toothless couldn't help but wonder why the school would pick Bashem for a pen pal system, it was 3 hours away. And from his knowledge there were only 2 high schools in Bashem, he had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to like this trip but he couldn't figure out why. The day carried out as always, it was pretty simple. After language arts it was lunch, algebra, then health class. History and Science as usual were easy too. Although he did have homework in all classes except health and obviously home room.

"Tobias!" Fishlegs called to him, yes he still preferred Tobias at school and his friends didn't mind calling him that since to them it was his nickname just like it had been at the orphanage.

"Sup guys?" Toothless asked smiling.

"Excited for the field trip? We're going to Bashem! Your old hometown, isn't this great?" Tyr asked.

"Y–yeah its great. Wonder what school we're going too. There's only two high schools I know of, Edge High and Bashem High." Toothless shrugged.

"Well where ever it is, it's gonna be fun. I can't wait to meet my pen pal, she said she wanted to keep in contact after the project ended too so when we break for summer we're going to keep writing and possibly visit one another." Tyr chuckled.

"Awesome, alright. I better get to my bus. See you guys tomorrow, oh whose house is this weeks sleep over?" Toothless asked quickly.

"Uhh...Hiccup, it's yours right?" Fishlegs asked.

"Sure is!" Hiccup beamed happily, Toothless loved that goofy grin on his face and Gods he hated that he couldn't figure out if he was in love with him or not. Maybe he did need to talk to someone about it, his mom preferably.

"Sweet. Alright, catch ya guys later. I'll text ya when I'm done with my homework." Toothless waved shutting his locker and heading out to his bus. Toothless hurried to his bus and sat by his siblings with a sigh, yeah he needed to talk to his mom about these feelings he had for Hiccup and what they meant, and what he should do. He couldn't very well ignore them. The bus doors closed and soon they were heading home.

"You okay, Tooth?" Celica asked seeing her elder brother's worried expression.

"Yeah I'm alright sis. Just thinking about this field trip on Friday, going to Bashem it turns out." Toothless replied calmly.

"Won't that be fun. What's the trip for?" Elisa giggled.

"That pen pal project my class started a month ago, guess we're going to finally meet them." Toothless smiled.

"Nice. Got a lot of homework tonight?" Celica questioned.

"For once, homework in every class." Toothless chuckled as he put his headphones in and laid his head back with his eyes closed. He had to much on his mind, he didn't want to do his homework but he knew he had too. He could do his history and reading tonight, and the rest in home room tomorrow morning. His science wasn't due until Friday and it was only Wednesday, as well his algebra was due tomorrow but at the same he had alg after lunch so he had time to get it done before it was due.

The ride home was short, only 15 minutes. They were dropped off, Toothless opened the door to find his mother reading a magazine on the couch. He assumed she had an early day which was good because he wanted, no he needed to talk to her about these feelings for Hiccup. "Welcome home children!" Lilly called to them all.

"Hi mom!" Elisa and Eirik called back.

"Hey." Celica replied, Lily stood to greet them all with hugs or a kiss on the forehead. For Toothless it was always the cheek because Toothless was taller than her by at least 4 inches.

"How was your day?" Lilly asked gently.

"Long. And tiresome." Celica laughed.

"Well grab yourselves a snack then go on to do your homework. Toothless dear, I signed your permission slip for your field trip on Friday. And your father is going to drop you off on his way to work." Lilly informed him.

"Thanks mom..." Toothless trailed off slowly preparing to turn and follow his siblings to the kitchen, but of course Lilly knew better. She put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him, she gave a soft smile but her eyes were full of concern for him.

"Toothless, is something the matter?" Lilly asked him.

"I–I don't really know...I tried to figure it out by myself but I'm just making it more confusing..." Toothless sighed looking down.

"I'm here if you want to tell me." Lilly offered.

"I do, just...not in front of them..." Toothless motioned to his head to his 3 younger siblings.

Lilly understood as she led him to the downstairs office, then once in she shut the door. "No one will hear whatever it is you have to say in here, so come on sweetheart. Tell mom what's on your mind. Something at school happen, I'll go down there and talk to your teachers if I need too." Lilly said to him.

"Not...something at school...Someone." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Is someone giving you trouble?" Lilly asked concerned.

"No no...Nothing like that..." Toothless said quickly, he didn't know how to say it or even begin to ask. "Y–you and dad are...in love right?" Toothless asked which took Lilly by surprise.

"Of course we are silly, that's why we're married and have 4 amazing children." Lilly replied to him.

"What's...it like?" Toothless looked at her shyly now.

"What's...what like? Being in love?" Toothless nodded to her slowly, "Oh Toothless...You've developed a crush haven't you?" Lilly asked gently.

"I–I don't know...I don't know what its supposed to feel like, or how to react to it...I know whatever I'm feeling is something I haven't felt it before that's...why I wanted to know..." Toothless trailed off slowly, feeling foolish or maybe ashamed that he was almost 17 and couldn't figure this out on his own. Lilly smiled softly as she patted the spot next to her on the small couch, Toothless sat down beside her as she put her hand on his.

"Toothless...I'm your mother and no matter what I will always love you. You can talk to me, know that. I will never judge you or love you less." Lilly said softly to him.

"I–I know I can talk to you mom, I just...I'm 16...I thought I'd know how to do this stuff on my own..." Toothless sighed.

"Everyone needs a little guidance now and them dear, so tell me about this girl you like." Lilly smiled.

"I–its not...a girl, mom...I–it's a boy...Its...Hiccup, well Hayden...I just feel differently around him and I–I don't know why." Toothless kept his eyes closed, well now it was out in the open.

"I had a feeling it might of been about him. You are unusually shy around him, and nervous too. I noticed you have trouble finding something to say, or get tongue tied easily. That sound about right?" Lilly asked him, Toothless nodded. "So you want to know if what you're feeling for him means you're in love?" Lilly looked over at him, Toothless nodded again. "Why don't you start by telling me how it is you feel around him? And when did it start?" Lilly stroked his hand a few times.

Toothless took a deep breath to start telling her when it began. "Started the first time he slept over, I was naturally nervous to begin with...you know new school, friends, first sleep over...ever in my life. I was terrified to bore them...but everything worked out fine. Just friends having a good time, things...didn't start to change until we were playing smash bros together, I've never played before but I managed to beat Frank and Tyr, it was just Hayden and me...and I beat him once. He was shocked and maybe a little upset because according to Frank and Tyr, Hayden never lost a game to them...so next match...when I was about to beat him...I saw his worried face...and I didn't want to see him upset so...I threw the game on purpose just to see him smile again. It felt good to make him happy...then I read those letters from the orphanage you brought down...I was going to wait until after they left, not wanting to be rude but they insisted I go ahead so I did." Toothless opened his eyes now but continued to look down at the ground.

"Yes, you told me you told them the truth about where you came from...Did Hayden do something to alter your feelings to something more than just friendship? To make you see him differently?" Lilly asked.

"Sort of. When I...confided in them about being an orphan for 8 years...Hayden put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, he told me that they weren't mad. They understood its not easy to tell people you only met a week ago your life story...but insisted I tell them everything so they could know the real me. When he...touched my shoulder...I don't know what it was. It felt like...electricity coursing through me." Toothless explained.

"I've been told some can get a physical like reaction to being touched but go on." Lilly added.

"Well, I told them everything, even my real name which...Hayden said he liked better than Tobias...I felt my cheeks get warm. When I talked about my real parents dying...he stayed next to me to comfort me, told me to take my time because he knew it couldn't of been easy to talk about...When Hayden told me that they weren't mad, and that they'd stand by me...he hugged me and my heart started to race, I didn't understand it. It actually scared me a little...I brushed it off that I was just happy that they accepted the real me and wanted to stay my friends..." Toothless went on slowly.

"Anything else or was that it until you all went to bed?" Lilly questioned tilting her head a little.

"The only other thing was around 3am when I thought everyone was sleeping, Hayden and I started talking because...he wanted to know the same thing I do...what it felt like to be in love. I obviously didn't know but still wanted to help him...so I winged an explanation for him...and he seemed to feel a lot better afterwards. After he fell asleep...I laid awake another 10 minutes...trying to figure out where everything I had said spouted from...because I had no idea...then...it just hit me that what I said...was pretty much how I felt for him and since then...I've been...in a battle with myself about it, if what I feel for him is being in love or...if I just latched on to him because he's the first friend I ever had when I went to Berkian Academy..." Toothless closed his eyes again.

"Well why don't you tell me this conversation you had at 3am with Hayden, what started it all." Lilly asked. Toothless sighed as he began to explain the conversation between Hiccup and himself that night from start to finish. Even the full in love description he gave to Hiccup he told his mother about.

"And...That's it...Since then being around Hayden is just different. I act normal around him but these...inner feelings are getting stronger and...I don't want to say anything...unless I'm sure. I don't...want to lose my friend and more so...Hayden is straight...So it would never work." Toothless lowered his head again.

"Oh son, you don't need me to tell you what being in love feels like. You already know, you gave the best definition of it to Hayden that night, or morning actually. And there is nothing to be sure of, you love him. What you feel for Hayden isn't a crush baby, its love. In every sense of the word, you are in love with Hayden." Lilly smiled as she lifted his chin so he'd look at her.

"That's...what I was afraid of. Mom he's...my best friend, first friend I ever had...I–I don't want to lose that over this...He's not even bi like me, he's straight. Being in love...or whatever this is...doesn't that mean that us meeting he would feel the same way I do?" Toothless asked her confused now, maybe more than he was before.

"Toothless dear, just because he says he is straight doesn't not in fact mean he is." Toothless blinked at her now, was she saying Hiccup was...bi? Did she know something he didn't about Hiccup?

"Mom...he likes someone else, some girl in our class named Allie Hofferson. He's been pining after her since last year...though the girl doesn't give him the time of day and acts like he's invisible..." Toothless sighed.

"Yes, you mentioned in your explanation before that your definition of love to him because he wanted to know if he loved her or was in love with her. If this girl doesn't give him even a glance...then chances are she's not interested and feels nothing for him. But he confided in you son, to ask about love someone who had no idea, who hadn't been in the situation before. He trusts you, Toothless." Lilly informed him.

"And...I get that but he's still straight." Toothless mumbled.

"Not necessarily. You said that when you all revealed your sexual orientations he said he was straight but perhaps he has just never experienced anything else because no boys have been interested in him. You've known you've been bi since you were 14 son, you know that you like boys and girls. But maybe Hayden didn't have as much freedom to explore his feelings. Let me put it to you this way, when you discovered you were bi...it was because another boy told you he liked you, right? Had a crush on you, and even kissed you." Lilly began.

"Yeah...It confused the heck out of me...took me weeks to figure out...Granted I didn't like him back but it did show me that...well I liked guys. But what does this have to do with Hayden and me..." Toothless admitted.

"Everything son. You believed you were straight until this boy confronted you with his feelings for you. Perhaps...Hayden can't say he's bi or gay because he doesn't know for sure since he's never been in that situation where a guy has liked him. So he just assumes he's straight. Put him in the position to have to wonder about it, if you feel this strongly for him and you open the door for him to see it...then he will probably feel the same once it sets in." Lilly smiled.

"So you're suggesting I tell him how I feel...and let him go nuts for weeks trying to process it...Mom it took me 8 weeks to figure out I was bisexual...2 months to figure out something that big, and the guy who liked me...he was a wreck with worrying if I felt the same. I don't...want to put the kind of confusion on Hayden..." Toothless sighed.

"I'm not saying to do anything son...But at the same time, if you keep this to yourself then you're never going to know. Your feelings will only grow, Toothless. And people will start to notice it. I'm sure you don't want Hayden finding out from someone else and possibly getting mad at your for keeping it a secret instead of being honest...that could potentially be much worse because he'll push you away from him, he'll feel like he can't trust you. So yes...my advice is that you tell him the truth before it comes from someone else. Let him see your love for him through eyes, not someone else's." Lilly smiled lightly to him.

"B–but what if...he doesn't feel the same, and stops being my friend..." Toothless was deeply worried about this one factor.

"Toothless, perhaps you need to consider that Hayden doesn't feel anything for you because he doesn't know how you feel about him. Maybe he's never needed to question his sexuality before since no guys have ever had a thing for him? Regardless of this, if Hayden is your true friend son...then he won't hate you. But how can you know if you don't give it a chance? I'm not saying it will be easy, nothing in life ever is but its how we grow as people. So tell him, let his sit with it and figure it out like you had too. Its either going to be he is or isn't but there is no way to know until you initiate it. If Hayden is your soul mate than time, distance, or even himself will be able to stop it and sooner or later, he'll come around. Remember what I've always told you my son...that everything that should be will work out to be just that. Hold your faith, and keep believing." Lilly stroked his cheek now.

Toothless looked at her smiling face now, she had so much confidence in it. That he and Hiccup would end up together, how did she remain so positive about it all? Before he could say anything he saw the door open to reveal his father standing there. "That's where you two went. Everything okay in here?" Markus asked curiously.

"Everything is fine love. Just a little mother son bonding is all." Lilly smiled as she looked at Toothless with a wink that Markus couldn't see. Toothless found himself smiling, he hugged her softly.

"Thanks mom." Toothless whispered to her. She nodded and hugged him back, "Well I guess we've bonded enough for today, I should get my homework done. I'll see you for dinner!" Toothless's mood perked up as he stood up and left the room. Markus blinked in confusion as his wife got to her feet and greeted him with a hug.

"Mother son bonding time?" Markus questioned arching a brow at her.

"Never you mind, Markus. Toothless asked me for help with a problem he's been dealing with and I helped. He's fine now." Lilly smiled brightly at him.

"What problem, something at school? I'll go down there like my father used to do for me." Markus answered quickly.

"Nothing like that love. Lets just say...Toothless is a little shy when it comes to talking about his feelings. And I told him how to make it easier on himself." Lilly chuckled, Markus took a few minutes to process it then his mouth turned in to a small 'O'.

"Ooh...Got ya. Well shall we get dinner started?" Markus answered, Lilly nodded as they left the office and began working in the kitchen. Upstairs, Toothless had pulled out his books out to start his homework. He put his phone beside him in the corner of the desk while he began his history work. His phone lit up, he saw 'Hayden' come up with a text underneath. He opened the phone and read it over, _::Tooth! I'm bored doin my hw so I txted u -Hic::_ Toothless chuckled a little as he typed back them put the phone down.

"I'll tell you soon, Hiccup...when the time is right, I'll tell you that I love you." Toothless said out loud but to himself while he opened his text book and got to work. The only question on his mind was how did he tell Hiccup that he loved him, when was the right time to tell your best friend you're in love with them? Toothless only prayed to Odin above that he got a sign to tell him. When he got that sign, no matter how big or small he would tell Hiccup the truth about his feelings.


	9. Bus Ride

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 9: Bus Ride**_.

Friday at last, time for the field trip where the Berkian Academy students would meet their pen pals from Bashem. It had been odd but Toothless had a strange feeling this would be a trip that changed a lot of things. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a familiar one. On top of all that, he'd yet to tell Hiccup how he felt about him. He wanted it to be just them when he did but they were never alone with Fishlegs and Tyr present for every sleep over they had, and Toothless obviously could tell him during school hours. The Junior Prom was coming up during the first week of June, and Toothless though had never been to a school dance yet, wanted to take Hiccup as his date.

The rest of the week since the talk with his mother had been easy going. Toothless did his homework, went to school, did his few chores around the house and talked to his friends. Homework was simple, easy every night. There was algebra and history. Health didn't offer much to do for homework, and neither did science. Reading was a short story that they had to take one character and put the story in their view. Language arts didn't have any homework except prepare for finals, and think of conversation topics for them and their pen pals to talk about. School life was standard. He attended his classes, sat with his friends at lunch, and completely ignored Snotlout, Dagur, and Eret who always made snide remarks about whatever they could find. As for chores he did his own laundry, cleaned his own room, take out the garbage, and did the dishes were his responsibility.

"Toothless, are you ready to leave?" His mother called for him.

"Yeah mom, coming down now." Toothless called back as he checked his room for anything else he wanted to bring for the trip. He knew Bashem was 3 hours away so while he'd have his friends on the bus, he was exhausted and needed music and possibly a nap. He made sure his phone had a full charge, and grabbed his headphones, then a light zip up sweater. He knew they didn't need their books or backpacks today, thankfully. Toothless shut off his bedroom light then hurried down the stairs to see his father there sitting at the table with his mother, both enjoying coffee.

"Ready son?" Markus asked him.

"Yeah, I am. Mom did you make a bagged lunch for me or do you want me to do it?" Toothless asked her.

"I made it dear. Tuna with lettuce sandwich, bottle of coke, bag of chips, and an apple. Its in the fridge sweetheart." Lilly smiled at him, he nodded and yawned. "Get some coffee." Lilly told him. Toothless nodded as he walked over to the K-Cup brewer and put in the Folders Mocha Swirl brand, he put the cup under the dispenser and waited. When it finished a few minutes later, he added 2 ½ sugars then stirred it. He took in the scent and smiled before taking a sip.

"That hits the spot. When are we leaving?" Toothless asked sitting with them now.

"Only takes 10 minutes to get to the school, we'll leave in 15. Its only just 5:30am, I'll get you there 5 of 6." Markus informed him with a nod. Toothless nodded in response as he took another sip of his coffee, he felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. An instantly smile came to his lips seeing the name 'Hayden' flash across the top.

"One of your friends son?" Lilly asked, Toothless nodded again as he unlocked the screen with the swipe of his finger and read over the message. _::Mornin Tooth, you awake yet?::_ Toothless chuckled a little. Every morning, and every night he got a text from Hiccup. Either a good morning or a goodnight. They talked constantly through text or sometimes on Skype. And the better-ness of today's field trip is also that the sleep over was being held at Hiccup's tonight. Toothless took a sip of his drink before typing back, _::Course I am, Hic. We have 2 b the skool in 30 minutes...::_ He sent it and relaxed in the chair.

"Have you told him?" Markus suddenly asks taking Toothless by surprise. "Yes I know about it, its hard to miss that wide smile of yours whenever Hayden messages you." Markus chuckles. Great, so his father knew he had a major crush on Hiccup. Could the morning get more awkward from here?

"No...I haven't told him...Been trying to wait for the right time." Toothless admitted softly looking in to his coffee cup.

"You know, I said the same thing about your mother when I realized I loved her. I kept saying I'd tell her when we were alone." Markus smiled.

"Really? You got tongue tied dad?" Toothless asked a little surprised.

"Oh he did. When we went to Berkian Academy, your father was the nerd and I was the popular cheerleader. His sister your aunt was a cheerleader too so when we had a sleep over and she got pulled away to go pick something up from the store, he took his chance to tell me how he felt." Lilly giggled.

"And...how did you tell her? Just said it out right?" Toothless questioned sipping his coffee again.

"Well she was having trouble setting up the blu-ray player so I helped her, and she had been asking me how to tell the guy she had a crush on she liked him, she wanted male advice on what guys like. But when I found out who she liked, I warned he was trouble and when she asked why I cared...I told her it was because I care about her and didn't want her to get hurt. That's what you do when you love someone. You protect them." Markus smiled, Lilly nodded.

"And shortly after that, we became a couple. Got married, had children...life has been great ever since." Lilly added.

"Wow...So advice wise...I should just tell him?" Toothless asked.

"Its up to you, you know your friend better than us." Markus said getting up to put his coffee mug in the sink, then rinse it. Toothless finished his and did the same as he got his bagged lunch out of the fridge. "Ready?" He asked, Toothless nodded to him with a smile.

"Have a good day, Toothless. See you tonight, you have the sleep over at Hayden's?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, can you still drop my bag off around 6 at Hayden's? Its on my bed..." Toothless asked her, she nodded as he smiled and then he and his father left the house through the garage door. Getting in the passenger side he put on his seatbelt and relaxed in the seat. He felt another text come through, Hiccup again. ::On my way 2 skool, u 2?:: Toothless chuckled as he typed back a quick 'Yep, comin now. Meet u there' then put his phone in his pocket. The car started as he closed his eyes and his father pulled out of the garage, then on to the street.

The ride was mostly silent for him other than the radio going. After 10 minutes they reached the school and his father parked in line with the other parents dropping off Mr. Fee's language art's students. Toothless got out and got his lunch, he hugged his father before waving a goodbye and heading over to the bus. "Tobias!" He heard Tyr call to him, Toothless looked to see the group of them standing by the bus waiting for him.

"You guys could of gotten on, I'd join ya when I got here." Toothless smiled.

"We wanted to make sure we got to sit together." Hiccup told him.

"Appreciated. Well, lets go check in then before Mr. Fee loses it with frustration." Fishlegs chuckled, with that they walked over and got checked off that they were there and then they got on the bus taking two seats in the middle left side. Toothless yawned again.

"Tired bro?" Tyr asked now.

"Up way too early...Even the coffee isn't helping." Toothless replied now.

"I brought red bulls. Want one?" Hiccup offered, Toothless's eyes lit up and Hiccup handed him one. "Just keep it hidden under the seat when you drink it. We're not supposed to have them." Hiccup winked. Toothless nodded as he hid it on the side and cracked the top silently bending down and taking a long swig of it before hiding it behind him against the bus wall under the window.

"You're a life saver." Toothless relaxed now. Mr. Fee got on the bus and did a quick head count, then nodded to the bus driver as he faced everyone.

"Alright, listen up students. Quiet down now...Good. Now, Bashem is 3 hours away and given its so early. Until 7:30, I don't want it super loud. So just put in your headphones or play your handheld games for a while. Thank you." Mr. Fee announced then sat back down as the bus began to move.

"So we all still on for the sleep over tonight?" Tyr asked curiously.

"I am." Toothless nodded.

"I'm hosting so of course I'm in." Hiccup chuckled. "Legs?" Hiccup looked at him now.

"Should be. I'll check with mom with she gets off work at 1." Fishlegs smiled.

"Awesome, gonna be a blast." Hiccup beamed.

"Our sleep overs always are." Toothless added sneaking another sip of his red bull. "So I noticed we don't have drivers ed tonight. Why not?" Toothless asked.

"Because this field trip has long travel times. We're supposed to arrive at the location around 9am, stay until 3 and then home by 6pm. Or that's what Mr. Fee says anyway." Fishlegs shrugged.

"Whatever, whole day off school to talk to kids younger than us and our own age because we're some form of inspiration to them which makes no sense given we're all students, just from different schools." Tyr sighed.

"Like you said, day off school to talk to kids." Toothless laughed.

"So true." Hiccup nodded in agreement. Toothless loved how happy Hiccup always was, he never saw the boy without a smile. Of course, Toothless had a feeling that when he revealed his feelings for him that it would change a lot between them. But Toothless kept his mother's words in his mind, that things would work out how they were supposed too. Most of the bus was quiet, people listening to their music or talking among themselves. Toothless was pretty sure looking back he actually saw a few people sleeping.

"Alright, I'm putting on my music. I'm exhausted guys." Toothless finally said pulling out his headphones.

"Have fun." Tyr smiled, Toothless plugged in the headphones then placed the buds in his ears as he pressed the music app and began scrolling through music until he found something to listen too. Pressing the song, it started and then he pressed shuffle. Toothless sucked back the rest of his red bull then crushed the can with his palms, he slipped it in his pocket to throw away later.

"He just crushed that with his hands..." Fishlegs blinked a little.

"Okay so he's stronger than he lets on. We'll ask him later, he looks pretty tired right now." Hiccup smiled seeing Toothless put his head against the window and close his eyes contently, eventually falling asleep 15 minutes later.

(An Hour & 30 Minutes Later)

Hitting a pothole and making Toothless whack his head on the metal window frame forced him to wake up groaning, he held the side of his head pulling out one of his headphones. "Ow..." He grumbled.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked him calmly.

"Yeah, that's what I get for falling asleep on a bus...We there yet?" Toothless looking around.

"Nope. Its only 7:45am, still about 2 hours to go..." Hiccup answered as Toothless looked past him to see Tyr and Fishlegs sleeping in their seats.

"Guess I wasn't the only tired one..." Toothless chuckled.

"Tooth, were you aware that you hum in your sleep?" Hiccup chuckled a little, Toothless's eyes widened a bit. He had been humming while he was sleeping? Great, how many people had heard him. He sighed shaking his head to Hiccup. "Its alright, I didn't mind. I liked the songs you were humming actually so it was nice since I stupidly forgot my headphones." Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks...I think?" Toothless arched an eyebrow at Hiccup's compliment. Or at least he thought it was a compliment. Toothless looked down to see what song was playing next.

"Were you...listening to the Dancing and the Dreaming? I thought...I heard you humming it." Hiccup asked now.

"Yeah...I was." Toothless answered.

"But it sounded different, what version were you listening too?" Hiccup tilted his head.

"The reprise..." Toothless replied.

"Reprise? I didn't know there was one." Hiccup blinked a few times.

"My...real mom made it before she died...I just took the tune...and had my sister, Celica sing it." Toothless sighed.

"Would you...mind if I listened to it?" Hiccup questioned curiously.

"Not at all." Toothless smiled now as he handed Hiccup one of the headphones and he put it in his ear as Toothless found a song titled 'For The Fallen And The Sleeping, Mom's Goodbye to Dad.' Toothless pressed it and the music began. It started slow as Hiccup listened closely.

 _My dearest one. My darling dear._

 _My mighty one has fallen._

 _And children weep for their protector,_

 _And loved ones will be praying._

 _So we part again my love, my darling one._

 _So the Gods above will bless you!_

Hiccup slowly looked at Toothless now after the song ended, "That's...wow, Tooth. That's deep. Your mom wrote that?" Hiccup asked him.

"Mmhm, when we were in the car...waiting for the ambulance to get there. I still have no idea how I remembered the words but I do so...I turned it in to a song with Celica's help." Toothless explained.

"Its amazing, and fits so well too..." Hiccup pulled the headphone out and handed it back to Toothless who shrugged at the statement. "Mind if I get a copy of it tonight?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Toothless smiled.

"So...Do you sing?" Hiccup smiled back.

"In my room or the shower, I suck at it." Toothless replied calmly.

"No you don't. I heard you that first day in history singing for the dancing and the dreaming." Hiccup laughed a little.

"Well that was...easy to do...You were singing too." Toothless added quickly.

"Come on, I bet you sing fine." Hiccup urged him.

"Well that's for me to know and you to never find out." Toothless stuck his tongue out at Hiccup now.

"Come on...One song? Please?" Hiccup pleaded him with his hands together.

"I–I don't like singing in front of people and there is currently a bus full..." Toothless looked down bashfully.

"And most of them are sleeping or distracted, pretty please?" Hiccup asked again.

"Fine...but I'll do it tonight at the sleep over." Toothless sighed out. Hiccup smiled as he gave him a one armed hug which took Toothless by surprise at the action.

"Sweet!" Hiccup beamed happily.

"I swear you're a child trapped in a 16 year old's body, Hiccup." Toothless rolled his eyes jokingly.

"And you love it." Hiccup teased. Oh gods did Toothless ever too, but he settled for shaking his head nodding as he put his other head phone in. "Going back to sleep?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Still 2 hours to go and there is nothing to do." Toothless shrugged as he pulled out a second pair of headphones and handed them to Hiccup smiling. "Use those, they are my back up set." Toothless adjusted himself on the window again.

"Thanks Tooth. You're seriously awesome." Hiccup said as he plugged the set in to his phone, then the ear buds to his ears and sat back on the sat turning on his music. Toothless couldn't help but glance over to see Hiccup smiling happily as he had his eyes closed and enjoying the music now. Toothless shook his head again, he really did love him. He was so easy to keep happy. Toothless closed his eyes again sighing, he wished he could tell him right now but that would be awkward. When Toothless told Hiccup that he loved him, he wanted it to be so he could give Hiccup time to settle with it. A lot could happen when Toothless revealed his feelings.

Hiccup could hate him. Could refuse to talk to him. Hiccup would dismiss the idea completely. Hiccup might actually think about it, or he could actually be bi himself. Who knew, but it Toothless would never know because he couldn't ever get Hiccup alone. Toothless felt like maybe he should just give up on the idea, if someone else found out and told Hiccup then Hiccup would surely come to him to confirm it right? Toothless sighed as he let it be for now, today was going to be fun. His first field trip ever to meet a pen pal who he surprisingly got along with really well. It was weird to him though, the person he talked to for the last month in letters reminded him of someone he knew at the orphanage.

An 13 year old who lost his parents in a fire, and had been placed in the orphanage 2 years ago. That kid and Toothless became good friends in the orphanage together. The pen pal Toothless wrote to said he didn't have parents either, but had a good family. Toothless heard another song come on as he relaxed, he just needed to chill out and enjoy the day. He'd deal with his feelings for Hiccup later.

(2 Hours Later)

Toothless managed to fall asleep a second time, he didn't even realize where the time had gone. But he kept his eyes closed, he'd know when they were there because the bus would come to a stop. He started humming to match the lyrics but the music was up so loud that didn't realize he was aloud. Tyr and Fishlegs had woken up and looked over hearing Toothless humming, a few others noticed too. Tyr tapped Hiccup's shoulder, he paused the song he was listening to and looked at him. Tyr pointed to Toothless but motioned to stay quiet, now the three of them were watching Toothless.

 _"I could drag you from the ocean. I could pull you from the fire. And when you're standing in the shadow, I could open up the sky. And I could give you my devotion, until the end of time. And you will never be forgotten...With me by your side..."_ Toothless began to sing, still not realizing he was being watched or listened too.

 _"And I don't need this life. I just need..."_ He trailed off taking a breath.

 _"I've got nothing left to live for. Got no reason yet to die. But when I'm standing in the gallows, I'll be staring at the sky. Because no matter where they take me. Death I will survive. And I will never forgotten...With you by my side."_ Toothless sighed while Hiccup seemed almost entranced by it.

 _"'Cause I don't need this life. I just need..."_ He paused, _"Somebody to die for. Somebody to cry for. When I'm lonely..."_ Toothless sighed lowering his head more.

"Did you...know he could sing like that?" Fishlegs asked looking at Tyr and Hiccup. They shook their head still listening.

"Does he know he's singing out loud?" Tyr questioned now.

"I don't think so. He told me earlier he doesn't like singing in front of people." Hiccup shrugged, for some reason he could feel the sadness in Toothless's tone.

 _"When I'm standing in the fire, I will look him in the eye. And I will let the devil know that, I was brave enough to die. And there's no hell he can show me, that's deeper than my pride...'Cause I will never be forgotten. Forever I'll fight."_ Toothless cracked his knuckles, now Hiccup could feel that it was almost a song of inspiration.

 _"And I don't need this life. I just need...Somebody to die for. Somebody to cry for. When I'm lonely..." Toothless sang lightly. "And I don't need this life. I just need...Somebody to die for. Somebody to cry for. When I'm lonely..."_ He finished as the bus finally stopped, however he didn't take out his headphones right away. He sighed then took them out before the next song started. He paused it and pulled his ear buds out looking around seeing people staring at him, even the teacher.

"Umm?..." Toothless began to ask.

"You were singing dude." Tyr told him, Toothless's eyes widened.

"I was what..." He said suddenly embarrassed.

"Singing. We all heard it and by the way if I can just add...you have a freakin incredible voice. Why the hell did you say you couldn't sing!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless shrugged a little looking out the window to see they'd stopped.

"Are we here already?" He asked.

"Yeah, just stopped a few seconds ago when you finished your song." Fishlegs nodded. Soon everyone began to get up to get off the bus, walking in a single line down the stairs. Toothless yawned closing his eyes as he did this, when he stepped foot on the pavement he heard a group of kids yell, "TOBIAS IS BACK!" Toothless's eyes snapped open quickly as he saw the kids from the orphanage and looking past them he saw the orphanage itself. His mouth dropped open in shock, this is where there pen pals were from? His old orphanage. Before he could say another word he was tackled down by about 12 kids. Oh Odin be with him today.


	10. Attracted

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 9: Attracted**_.

Toothless couldn't believe where this field trip was located, at his old orphanage. And if he hadn't just been tackled to the ground by 12 little kids ranging from the ages of 6 to 10 he still might not believe it. He hit the ground with an 'oof' as the wind was knocked out of him. Focusing once more he saw the kids who had tackled him down, yep he knew them. "Tobias! You came back to visit, just like you promised!" One girl said.

"O–of course...I did. I never...break my promises kiddo." Toothless wheezed out.

"Children, I know you're shocked to see Tobias, as much as I am too actually but come off him now." The headmistress ordered gently, the kids climbed off as Hiccup offered his hand to help him up. Toothless took it brushing himself off and looking at the 60 or so kids in the main area.

"You alright, that was a hard fall." Fishlegs asked him.

"Yeah...just sore." Toothless twisted his back to crack it.

"Tobias dear, its good to see you again. I had no idea it was your class writing to us." Ms. Stone greeted me smiling.

"H–hey Ms. Stone...I didn't know either actually..." Toothless replied softly rubbing the back of his head.

"Tobias, you know these kids?" Mr. Fee asked curiously.

"Course I do. I grew up with them..." Toothless trailed off as one of the toddlers waddled over and Toothless picked her up as she snuggled against him sucking her thumb. "This was my home for 4 years..." Toothless admitted with a smile. It was now everyone realized that this wasn't a school, it was an orphanage and Toothless used to be here.

"Tooth?...This was...the orphanage you were living in? The one you told us about a few months ago?" Tyr asked.

"It is." Toothless answered as a few mouths dropped open.

"Y–you were an orphan?" Asked Camilla curiously.

"I was...about 3 months ago now." Toothless shrugged gently.

"But you said you were home schooled..." Allie, better known as Astrid by Hiccup said now.

"I was. Here. This was my home." Toothless replied.

"Are you staying with us again?" Asked one of the younger boys who was about 7.

"Sorry buddy, only here until 3. I gotta get home to my family...But I promise as soon as I get my license in a few weeks, I'll come visit more often." Toothless said softly ruffling his hair.

"Yay!" The kids cheered happily jumping around while Toothless placed the toddler down as he smiled at them. Yes this had been a huge shock but Toothless wasn't going to argue. He got to see his old friends again, although everyone know knew the truth that Toothless was an orphan but honestly Toothless didn't care one bit. Everyone came from different backgrounds and pasts, just because he was an orphan doesn't mean anything.

"Tobias!" Yelled a group of four 16 year olds. Toothless laughed as he gave them a bro-like hug and high fived each of them.

"Sup guys?" Toothless replied with a smile.

"Nothin much, great to see you man. Its been too long." Said one of them.

"Yeah it has, didn't know this was where our field trip was but damn if I'm not happy that's how it worked out." Toothless nodded.

"We were beginning to think you forgot about us." A boy with blonde hair said now.

"As if I ever could, I spent 4 years with you guys." Toothless chuckled. "Besides, I've been writing back." He added.

"Yeah we just got your letter actually. How long you here for?" Asked one with blue eyes.

"Just til 3." Toothless answered softly. He still couldn't believe this, he was home well second home.

"Well, I was going to offer a tour but since you're here now Tobias...would you like to take charge, there's an adoption day tomorrow to prepare for." Ms. Stone offered.

"A–As long as Mr. Fee doesn't mind...I'm kind'a his student right now and on school time." Toothless looked back at his still rather stunned teacher.

"Oh yes, that's fine." Mr. Fee said snapping out of it.

"Alright then. Follow me everyone..." Toothless smiled as two kids latched on to his hands and he led them inside. A lot of people were still in shock about all this. Tobias to them at least used to go here and all the kids recognized him right away, they hadn't even paid a mind to their pen pals were there. They all wanted Toothless, or rather Tobias. "Ms. Stone...Where am I taking them all? Cafeteria?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, that should be enough to hold everyone. Still such a helper to this old woman, if you need anything just ask dear." Ms. Stone said, Toothless nodded as he led everyone to the cafeteria. It didn't take long after everyone settled to match people up with their pen pals and as Toothless realized in the letters that his pen pal was the 13 year old who lost his parents in a fire and was placed in the orphanage two years ago. For 3 hours since arriving there the high school students talked with the orphans about whatever they could since there was limited time.

Around 12 it was time for lunch so all the kids were sitting with their pen pals and eating contently. Toothless was sitting with his pen pal, Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs, their pen pals too. It was peaceful actually, no one was arguing or fighting around the room. Why couldn't it of been like this when he was here? Toothless heard someone tap a microphone to get their attention, he turned to watch seeing a few of the girls lining up. Of course how could he forget that during lunch some of the kids put on shows.

The boombox began to play a song Toothless hadn't heard since he was about 13. The Cotton Eye Joe and he already knew what was going to happen too he sighed closing his eyes. "You okay over there?" Hiccup asked him.

"Wait for it..." Toothless mumbled as one of the girls about 14 grabbed his arm and he cringed.

"Come on, Tobias! You gotta do it with us!" She pleaded.

"Fine...One time." Toothless sighed heavily.

"Want me to come too?" Hiccup asked, "So you don't have to be the only guy up there?" Toothless blinked a little but nodded, Hiccup got up and followed them towards the front.

"Hiccup...do you even know this dance?" Toothless asked suddenly. Hiccup pales instantly, nervously rubbing the back of his shaking head. "Its easy, I'll teach you. Ready..." Toothless said as Hiccup nodded and on the next beat Toothless started. "Alright, its mainly feet movement and get your hands on your hips like this." Toothless showed him, Hiccup copied and looked over to watch Toothless's feet movement. Hiccup blinked at the movement and how fast it was.

"I may of made a huge mistake doing this..." Hiccup went wide eyed, how the hell did Toothless keep up?

"Hiccup...Start with your left leg and bounce on your right like this. Follow the beat of the music." Toothless said as he showed Hiccup how to put his feet. "2 heel taps with your left in front, then 2 toe taps behind. 1 tap then lift in front of your leg, hit with your hands. 1 tap behind your leg hit with your hand." Toothless smiled at him showing each move for Hiccup. "See...1 2 front tap...3 4 back tap...5 6 front leg lift right hand tap...7 8 back leg lift left hand tap..." Toothless counted.

"Okay...I think I got it. So what's the rest?" Hiccup asked.

"Side step twice, spin around waving your right hand as if it were a lasso. Clap once. Then repeat. From the legs again. Ready?" Toothless chuckled.

"Yeah...Yeah I do. Lets do it." Hiccup smiled at him. The chorus started again as Toothless and Hiccup stood in line with the girls.

"Now." Toothless told him as he started and Hiccup did the same. Hiccup laughed happily, he was doing it on his own thank to Toothless teaching him so he didn't look like a fool up there. They did the same stupid moves for 4 minutes while the room was clapping to the beat and smiling having a great time. As the dance ended, Hiccup tripped over his feet and started to fall but Toothless grabbed his hand and pulled him back up smiling. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." He chuckled.

"Thanks, that would of been embarrassing...That dance is fun. Its fast too...geeze." Hiccup panted as Toothless let his hand go once he was sure Hiccup was stable to stand then the two of them made their way back to the table smiling.

"That was awesome guys!" Fishlegs high fived them as Hiccup sat down.

"You did good for someone who has never done it before." Toothless said patting Hiccup's back.

"I don't dance...Well not like that at least, line dancing right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, line dances are the easiest because everyone does them, and the music steps are easy to follow. They are made to follow the beat." Toothless smiled at him. While everyone was enjoying the next show, the fire alarm went off.

"Alright everyone, make your way outside. Just like in drills." Shouted one of the caretakers. Slowly but surely everyone began making their way to the main area and stood near the fence in lines according to age and gender. Toothless knew this process, its how they kept track of everyone because the groups were according to rooms which the caretakers had a master list of. The students of Berkian Academy lined up as their drills work as Mr. Fee was doing roll call. After 30 minutes the bell stopped and people began to make their way towards the doors but then suddenly a loud alarm bell rang out.

"Woah...That's loud...What is that, Tobias?" Toothless heard Snotlout ask who was standing behind Toothless.

"It's an emergency warning bell. Means a child is missing..." Toothless stated looking towards the orphans, that wasn't good at all. He moved from his group towards one of the caretakers.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

"Gonna see if I can help..." Toothless stated. Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs got up to follow. Toothless approached Ms. Stone and her daughter, as well some staff members. "Ms. Stone, what's going on?" Toothless asked curiously.

"One of the kids isn't present. This isn't the first time however she's tried to run." Ms. Stone sighs.

"What do you mean?" Try asked.

"We got a new girl a few days ago, she went through so much. She's...acting like you did when you first came here...Quiet, depressed, wanted to be alone, acting out in anger...no family to take her, and no foster home will take her..." Ms. Stone explained.

"When did she go missing?" Toothless asked.

"When the fire alarm rang. She must of run when it went off...or she set it off to distract us. We locked everything down as soon as we found out." Said the daughter now, Rose.

"There's a girl on the roof!" Someone yelled out getting their attention.

"She's gonna jump!" Shouted another. Without another word, Toothless darted back in to the school. His friends followed him as he raced up the stairs leading to the room and burst through the door.

"Hey!" Toothless yelled at her, she turned around quickly with tears in her eyes. "Don't do it." He stated.

"D–don't tell me...what to do and not do...You don't know me!" The girl yelled at him.

"You're right. I don't but I do know this isn't the way...Please...Come off the edge." Toothless asked moving towards her slowly. Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs had come behind him. Toothless shooed them away, "Go back down...I got this." Toothless said to them.

"Toothless this isn't our situation...Wait for the fire department..." Fishlegs said quickly.

"I will but she might not. Someone has to be up here to talk to her, to stall. So go...I can do this...Trust me." Toothless warned, they nervously looked at one another and then nodded leaving the roof area through the door.

"Ju–just leave me alone..." The girl cried looking back over the edge.

"You don't want to do this. I promise you don't..." Toothless eased slowly towards her with a hand out.

"You don't know what I want! Go away..." She closed her eyes. Below Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs rushed out panting and backed up enough so they could see Toothless and the girl alone up there.

"What is he doing!" Mr. Fee exclaimed.

"Stalling for time...He's talking her down from killing herself." Hiccup breathed heavily. Now back with Toothless and the girl, he tried to get close again.

"I know you don't want to do this." Toothless said to her calmly.

"You don't know what I want! Stop acting like you care or you know what I'm going through!" The girl yelled at him.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl so why don't you just come away from the edge and we can talk about this...okay? I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help." Toothless offered his hand to her.

"I don't want help...I don't want to live anymore, just go away and leave me alone...this is nothing to do with you. I don't have anything left..." The girl whimpered.

"That's not true. You got your whole life ahead of you yet, you don't know what life holds but I can promise you that you'll never know if you don't come down...Come on now...you don't want to do this. I know you don't...because if you did then you wouldn't of hesitated. You would of jumped as soon as you got up here...I can help you, but you have to let me. Please...Come down off that edge." Toothless tried again.

"You're distracting me!" She began to shake.

"I'm not distracting you, I'm trying to help you. I don't even know you and I want to help you, look at you. You're shaking up there, you're scared. You don't want to do this, you know that and so do I. So please give me your hand and I'll help you down..." Toothless stepped near the edge beside her. "Toothless." He said calmly, she looked down at him confused now.

"What?" She asked.

"My name...its Toothless Fury. What's yours?" Toothless asked her.

"Sto–Stormfl–fly...Na–Nadderhead." She told him now.

"See, now we know each other." Toothless offered a smile. "Listen...I know that I know nothing about you, Stormfly...But I think it'd be really cool if you...come down from there and told me about yourself so that maybe we can become friends." Toothless asked.

"And why do...you want to be friends with me. I'm a nobody...M–my mother is in jail for life, for killing my father who was...protecting me...No foster home wants me...and I don't...want to live the rest of my life in an orphanage. No one my age gets adopted...I'm 14..." Stormfly looked down sadly.

"I can tell you from personal experience that is not true..." Toothless told her.

"What would you know...You have parents, a home...friends..." Stormfly cried.

"Because my life got better, Stormfly. I used to be an orphan too...My parents died when I was 8 in a car accident. My dad died on impact, and my mom died later in the ambulance after saving me. No family came forward for me, and I didn't do well in foster homes...I came to this very same orphanage when I was 12...I lived among these people for 4 years...and believe me, I thought the same...that I'd never get adopted because of my age...but one day...I was proven wrong. Someone, a family who already had kids of their own...came here and adopted me because the kids wanted an older sibling. Now I have parents, siblings, and friends...Because I chose to live instead of give up the life my mother gave me, the one she died protecting." Toothless told Stormfly now.

"Yo–you mean...you wanted to die too." Stormfly asked.

"At first, yes. I wanted nothing more than to do the same thing you are doing now. I came up here a few times when I first came to the orphanage and just stared down. Thinking I had no purpose in life, no reason to keep living because I'd lost everything...but...I made friends here...and I was happy. I got adopted at 16, just 3 months ago in fact. What I'm saying is...your dad gave his life to protect you, Stormfly. So don't give up the sacrifice, he wanted you to live...so keep living. Like I do. I know it seems hopeless but if it can happen to me...then it can happen to anyone. So don't waste your life, you think you're down with no where else to go. But there is another way and its called up. All we can do is rise from the ground, bow our heads and tell ourselves that it won't be like this forever. So come on...give me your hand, and come down. You don't want to do this. As someone who has been where you are...I know you don't. Please, Stormfly..." Toothless said softly offering his hand again.

Stormfly felt tears roll down her cheeks as she faced him now putting her hand out to take his, as soon as they connected Toothless smiled at her. "Y–you're right...I–I don't want to die I just...don't wanna be alone..." Stormfly sobbed as she took a step to get off the edge slowly.

"You won't be alone. The people here are the best, and I promise you'll make lots a friends. And hey, I'm your first one. I don't live in Bashem anymore but I will still keep in contact with letters, and I'll be visiting too." Toothless said gently to her. She nodded as she wiped her bright green eyes and smiled small at him, she went to step down from the ledge when a strong gust of wind picked up and she lost her balance falling off. Stormfly screamed in fear as Toothless threw his hand out and caught hers, he grunted leaning over the edge holding her.

"Help me! Please help me!" She cried in horror.

"Hey! Hey relax. Its okay, Stormfly. I got you...I won't let go. I promise...Now come on, put yourself up." Toothless urged her, she took a few deep breaths and tried to climb up but she kept slipping.

"He needs help!" Fishlegs said in fear as they all watched from below.

"Come on!" Hiccup commanded them, before their teacher could protest they were back inside heading towards the staircase leading to the roof. Meanwhile Toothless was having a hard time keeping hold of Stormfly's hand.

"Toothless...don't let me fall please...I don't want...to die..." She cried out.

"Listen to me! I won't let you fall, I swear it on my life." Toothless said firmly to her, he leaned over more and lost his balance too. He fell over but held the edge with on hand, his other still holding hers. She screamed again, great could it get any worse? He heard the roof door slam open again.

"Toothless, its Hiccup, Fishlegs and I. Don't move and don't let go." Tyr said quickly as they leaned a bit to see their friend and the girl hanging there.

"Well no shit don't let go!" Toothless mumbled as he used his right arm to pull Stormfly up. "Stormfly, use that window ledge as a foot hold and pull yourself up. Come on, you can do this!" Toothless said confidently to her, she nodded still afraid and did what he told her to do. Slowly she began to rise up past him, in a quick movement he wrapped his arm around her legs and lifted more. "Tyr, Frank...Get her arms...quickly!" Toothless panted out of breath.

"Got it." They replied as they took Stormfly's arms and pulled her back over the edge on to the roof.

"What about you!" Hiccup asked him, "Pull yourself up." He said worried.

"Can't...I pulled my arm..." Toothless grunted a few times. Hiccup put his hand over and put it on his left arm which was holding on to the edge. "Hiccup you'll go over...You can't pick me up alone." Toothless retorted.

"Still gonna try, Toothless. You're my friend and I care about you so I'm gonna help! I got your back, I won't let you fall. Now come on, give me your other arm." Hiccup ordered him. Toothless forced himself to lift it as Hiccup took it when it was in reach as he pulled hard, Toothless used the wall of the building to get himself up higher. Hiccup grunted as he pulled Toothless over and they both fell back on the roof, Toothless on top of Hiccup both panting. "See...Told you I wouldn't let you fall..." Hiccup smiled.

"I–I'll never...doubt you again..." Toothless panted. "Thanks..." He added staring down at the forest green eyed boy under him, they looked in to one another's eyes longingly for a moment then both blushed as Toothless got off him quickly ignoring the pain in his arm. He grunted once holding his shoulder where the muscle pulled. Hiccup got up and helped Toothless to his feet as the now 5 of them all looked at one another smiling.

"You saved my life, Toothless..." Stormfly said softly.

"Well your dad protected you with his own so its my assumption that he wanted you to life. You wouldn't have jumped, Stormfly. Just like I wouldn't have 4 years ago. You would of realized it on your own, but never hurts to have a helping hand." Toothless told her, Stormfly hugged him tightly. He winced at the pain in his arm, she backed up quickly with worry.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"I'm alright, now...why don't we all get off this roof?" Toothless smiled, with that the 5 of them headed down to the main level and walked out the entrance to an applause from the orphan kids, their classmates, teachers, and caretakers. Ms. Stone and her daughter rushed over to Stormfly.

"Tobias...Thank you so much...We're so glad you were here today, you're so good at these things...Are you alright?" Rose, the daughter of Ms. Stone asked seeing him holding his arm.

"Ye–yeah...I just need to...si–..." Before he could finish the sentence he blacked out, falling unconscious and being caught by Hiccup and Tyr. Thankfully the police, fire department, and ambulance arrived just in time. An officer walked over while a stretcher was pulled over towards Toothless, Hiccup and Tyr helped get him on it.

"What happened here?" The officer asked.

"I–I tried to kill myself...b–but Toothless talked me down off the edge, then I lost my balance and he grabbed me...his friends helped us both back over before we fell..." Stormfly admitted sadly.

"He pulled his right arm when he went over under the weight...he blacked out just now." Hiccup explained to the officer.

"Right then. Are you any of you close with him? Just someone who knows him to fill in the doctors and to get a hold of his family?" The paramedic asked.

"I–I can ride with him. I have his mom and dad's cell phone numbers..." Hiccup offered, the paramedic nodded as Hiccup got in the back of the ambulance with Toothless. The doors were shut and the ambulance left for the hospital, Hiccup couldn't help but be worried for Toothless. He talked down a complete stranger from suicide and almost got serious injured or worse in doing so. Was there anything this man couldn't do? Hiccup found himself holding Toothless's hand on the ambulance ride as they were headed to Bashem Hospital for treatment. It was weird for Hiccup, for some reason he found himself admiring Toothless's features. _'He's...really handsome.'_ Hiccup thought, then froze. Did he just...call Toothless handsome? Yes. Yes he did and he wasn't about to take it back. Hiccup found Toothless to be extremely handsome and he didn't know why he was so attracted to him suddenly. He'd think about it later, right now...he was worried for his friend.


	11. The Hospital

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 11: The Hospital**_.

The ride to the hospital was mostly silent except for the paramedics talking about Toothless's injuries, not that he had a lot. He had pulled his arm when he went over and held both Stormfly and the edge of the roof to keep them from plummeting to the ground. Hiccup had by this point let go of Toothless's hand and sat back out of the way, his mind was still stuck on the fact he admitted to himself that Toothless was handsome. He was straight, why would he think that way about his friend? Well the guy was good looking, there was nothing wrong with saying that about your male friend right? Hiccup sighed as he closed his eyes, he wondered how far they were from the hospital.

"Excuse me..." Hiccup started, the paramedic looked back at him, "How far are we from the hospital?" He asked curiously.

"Should be arriving in 10 minutes. Have you called his parents?" Asked the paramedic now. Hiccup swore at himself, how could he of forgotten. He quickly searched for Toothless's phone and scrolled through the numbers to find Toothless's mother's number.

"Um...what should I tell them?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Let them know what happened, that we're going to be at Bashem General Hospital, and his arm is likely to be sprained but won't know until we get him in for X-Rays." The paramedic explained. Hiccup nodded as he pressed the contact labeled 'mom' and put it to his ear listening to the rings. After 6 he hung it up, and searched for what he assumed would be labeled as 'dad' in Toothless's phone. Finding it he pressed it and waited again.

After 3 the call connected. _"Son? You should be on your field trip right now, is everything alright?"_ Markus's voice came through.

"Hello, Mr. Fury...It's actually...Hayden calling from Toothless's phone. There was...a bit of an accident on the field trip and Toothless got hurt." Hiccup began slowly.

" _What! What happened, where are you right now?"_ Markus exclaimed, clearly worried.

"Headed to Bashem General Hospital. We should be there in about 7 minutes...I'm riding with him in the ambulance." Hiccup told him calmly.

" _Oh thank Thor...Hayden son, please tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out..."_ Markus asked trying to remain calm himself.

"Our field trip location turned out to be...the orphanage where you adopted Toothless from. And during a fire drill there was some new girl on the roof who wanted to jump, Toothless went up there and talked her down but as they were getting ready to leave...the girl slipped and Toothless caught her but he leaned too far over and fell himself. They didn't fall, he held her with one arm and the roof edge with the hand. The force pulled his arm to much, me and my friends got the girl up then I pulled Toothless back over. The paramedics said they think it might just be a sprain but won't know until they get him in for X-Ray...Also...he's unconscious. He passed out at the orphanage...I assume from pain..." Hiccup explained.

" _Is he still unconscious?"_ Markus asked curiously.

"Yes sir." Hiccup answered.

" _I am leaving work right now. I'll let Lilly and his siblings know, would you mind sitting with him until we get there?"_ Markus questioned.

"I...Uh...Don't have much choice. I came on the bus with the other students who I believe are still at the orphanage. I don't have a ride home. I'm gonna call my parents but yeah, I'll sit with him until you get here." Hiccup replied.

" _Thank you lad, he's lucky to have such good friends. I'm going to text our insurance information to Toothless's phone and when you arrive at the hospital just give it to them. They'll have access to all his medical records with it."_ Markus informed him.

"I understand, Mr. Fury." Hiccup gave a nod even though he knew Markus couldn't see it.

" _Alright, thank you for letting me know. We'll be there in about 3 hours..."_ Markus said.

"No problem sir. Oh we just got to the hospital, I'll keep you posted until you get here! Bye." Hiccup said quickly as he hung up the phone as the ambulance came to a stop at the emergency entrance. Hiccup put Toothless's phone in his pocket with his own and let the paramedics get Toothless out in the stretcher and wheel him in, Hiccup soon followed. Once inside, Toothless was taken right away as Hiccup was stopped by the triage nurse.

"What is your relationship to him?" Asked the woman.

"I–I'm just his friend ma'am...his dad asked me to sit with him until they get here." Hiccup answered truthfully.

"Can you come with me and give me as much information about what happened?" The nurse asked, Hiccup nodded and followed her in to the office. He was in there for about 35 minutes giving all he could, they were basic questions like name, age, height, weight, address, parents, siblings, school. Hiccup explained what happened again to her, then she asked for his insurance information and medical background so Hiccup just showed the text Markus had sent with the numbers she needed to look it up herself. Hiccup just sat there while she was working on the paperwork, he was worried about Toothless. He hadn't gotten an update on him yet, not that they'd tell him because he was just a friend.

Feeling Toothless's phone vibrate he pulled it out to see Toothless's mother calling, he answered it. "Hello?" Hiccup answered.

" _Hello, Hayden how is my boy?"_ Lilly asked quickly with concern.

"I don't know...they won't tell me because I'm not family..." Hiccup mumbled as the nurse cast a glance his way when he said it.

" _I won't be having none of that, you put me on speaker phone this instance and I will give that worker a piece of my mind!"_ Lilly stated quickly, in the background Hiccup swore he heard Markus tell her to calm down. None the less, Hiccup put the phone on speaker.

"You're on, Mrs. Fury..." Hiccup said gently.

" _To whomever is listening, I want an update on my son Toothless Fury and I want it right now."_ Lilly ordered firmly. Hiccup couldn't help but snicker a bit, you never messed with a concerned mom. He remembered when his own mother freaked out because he crashed on his bike and was taken to the hospital and they tried to deny her information too. Oh that was an interesting day indeed.

"Mrs. Fury, I cannot simply give information over the phone. I have no way of seeing if its really you or not..." The nurse began. Just then, then screen changed from the dial pad to the facetime screen showing her face.

" _You tell me about my boy right now. I know you can see our pictures in his records. I am his mother and this is his father..."_ Lilly said as she turned the camera to show Markus driving the car. _"Now we are on our way, about 2 ½ hours out still. I want to know how my son is please..."_ Lilly asked nicer.

"I will see what I can find out, I've been doing intake with his friend. He'll have to wait in the waiting room..." The nurse sighed.

" _Unacceptable. I don't want my baby waking up alone, you have my verbal permission to give him updates and let him in my son's room...Do you understand me!?"_ Lilly demanded quickly.

"Yes Mrs. Fury...as long as you say its okay." The nurse replied.

" _Hayden saved my son from going over that edge, he is every bit of family as we are to Toothless."_ Markus added now.

"I understand Mr. And Mrs. Fury. I will let Hayden in the room with your son. For now I believe your son is still being examined or in X-Ray. When he is moved to a room, I will let his friend in to sit with him. Wait here a moment..." The nurse stated as she left the room quickly. Hiccup heard Lilly and Markus sigh heavily.

" _Thank you again, Hayden for saving his life...Have you called your parents yet?"_ Lilly asked now.

"Not yet, they are working and still think I'm on the field trip. I'll text them though..." Hiccup nodded to them holding the phone up.

" _How did all this happen, Hayden? I know he helped a new girl there but...I don't understand the rest."_ Lilly questioned in frustration.

"There was some new girl there about...14 years old who purposely pulled the fire alarm to make a break for the roof when everyone was exiting the building. Someone saw her on the roof, and Toothless just...immediately darted up to the roof. Tyr, Frank, and myself followed him. When we got up there he was trying to get the girl to come down of the edge, but seeing us he had us go back down and leave him alone with her. After 20 minutes or so...we saw her take his hand and got to get down, but she slipped and went over. Toothless grabbed her and tried to pulled her up, he had trouble so we rushed back up to help him. He leaned too far and went over himself, he held her with one hand and the roof with the other." Hiccup paused to take a breath.

" _And then he pulled her up himself with the one arm?"_ Markus asked from the distance.

"Yeah...Once he had her around the waist, Tyr and Frank pulled her up. I reached for Toothless but he said he'd pulled his arm and couldn't lift it. I leaned and grabbed him by his arms then pulled him over, after that we all went back down to ground level...He was okay for a few minutes then just blacked out as the police, fire department, and ambulance arrived. I chose to ride with him and well here we are now..." Hiccup explained for the now 3rd time in a row.

" _He talked this new girl out of suicide?"_ Lilly asked softly.

"He did. Calmly too, he didn't panic. He...I don't know I guess connected with her. We didn't hear a lot from the ground but whatever he said must have worked because he talked her out of it. All we heard was 'you don't want to do this' and 'I've been where you are now, don't waste the sacrifice of life'. I can ask Toothless when he wakes up...?" Hiccup offered. "Oh and the head mistress made mention...that Toothless always knows how to handle these things." Hiccup added.

" _Yes, at the orphanage he helped many kids through their depression though this is the first time I'm hearing him talking someone out of suicide. But don't ask him, he'll tell us when he's ready."_ Lilly smiled gently, just then the nurse returned.

"Alright them, I just heard from the doctor taking care of your son Mr. And Mrs. Fury. He was just placed in a room and is still unconscious. According to the X-Rays he does of a broken wrist and sprained arm from it being pulled so fast and hard when he fell and held on. Other than that he should be perfectly fine, his hand is currently cast and arm wrapped. He's been given pain killers, the doctor estimates he should be out another hour or so." The nurse smiled.

" _Oh thank Odin...How long will be injured?"_ Lilly asked.

"You'll have to ask the doctor when you see him. Now there is no cell phone use inside the emergency room so you for me to take your son's friend back there, you will have to end the call. You can text him until you arrive." The nurse said.

" _Alright, thank you. Hayden dear when you see him just let him know where on our way alright? We should be there in 2 hours. Maybe more, depends on traffic."_ Lilly smiled.

"No problem, ma'am. I'll let you know when he wakes up." Hiccup replied. She nodded as the call ended, Hiccup flipped the sound to vibrate only then put the phone in his pocket while getting up. The nurse nodded as she led Hiccup past the emergency room doors then around a center desk area with doctors and nurses were all sitting. On the left and right there were rooms with patients.

"This is Toothless's friend, he's going to sit with him until his parents arrive in 2 or so hours. His name is Hayden and the mother gave permission to give him updates on Toothless." The nurse told a man sitting behind the desk who Hiccup now assumed was the doctor taking care of Toothless.

"Nice to meet you young man. I'm doctor Solberg, taking care of Toothless until his parents get here. Your friend's room is just over there, room 1-8 on the right. He's still asleep so just make yourself comfortable." The doctor introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too. When will...he be able to go home?" Hiccup asked.

"After his parents arrive. He didn't suffer anything life-threatening, its just a matter of when he wakes up. And my opinion says within the hour." Doctor Solberg smiled.

"And how long will he take to heal?" Hiccup asked.

"Between 4 and 6 weeks. Its only a sprained arm and broken wrist. His arm is wrapped in an ace bandage, the wrist in a cast. We've already transferred his status to his family's doctor back in Berk so when his parents get him they can take him for a follow up in a week to check on it." Doctor Solberg nodded.

"Okay, thank you doctor." Hiccup smiled back as he then moved to the right of the center desk area and found room 1-8, he walked in past the curtain there to see Toothless laying on the bed. His right wrist wrapped in a blue cast and laid over his stomach, an IV running in his left arm. Hiccup sat down in the chair sighing as he sat back, he guessed he should let his parents know what was going on so they didn't freak out when he didn't return to the school at 6 from the trip. He pulled his phone and opened a message to send to both his mom and dad.

 _::Mom, dad don't freak out. Toothless got hurt on the field trip and I rode with him to the hospital in Bashem...I'm sitting with him until his parents get here so don't panic if I'm not home right away. Love you both -Hayden::_ After typing it out he sent it and relaxed. 'I guess I should let his parents know about his recover time too...' Hiccup thought as he used Toothless's phone to text Lilly knowing Markus was driving. _::Hi, Mrs. Fury. Hayden here again, I'm in the room with Toothless, he's still asleep but doc think he should be up within the hour. Says his right arm will take between 4-6 weeks to heal and sent the files to your family doctor so they can follow up. He can be discharged as soon as he wakes up and you get here. Just thought I'd update you.::_ With that, he sent it.

Just as he closed his eyes, he felt his phone vibrate a few times. It was set to vibrate once for each text received so when it vibrated 3 times, he knew 3 people had texted him or multiple replies to one. He took it out to see the one from his mother, who had said 'Okay son, you're such a good friend. Hope he's okay and let us know if you need a ride home. Is your sleep over still on for tonight? Mom' Hiccup responded to her that he wasn't sure yet, would have to wait and see. The next message was from Fishlegs asking if Toothless was okay. Then the other was from Tyr asking the same because the teacher wanted an update.

'Ugh, I am not updating everyone with texts...' Hiccup mumbled as he used his phone to call Tyr back, he'd just have to keep his voice down since they weren't supposed to use their phones but for fucks sake everyone did so why shouldn't he. He waited a few seconds as the call connected and he was greeted with, _"Hiccup! How's Tooth?!"_ Hiccup rolled his eyes sighing. "Calm down, Tyr. He's okay...still unconscious with a sprained arm and broken wrist..." Hiccup responded.

" _Thank the Gods its only that, did you let his parents know?"_ Tyr asked.

"Of course I did...They are on their way now, bout 2 hours out though. You guys still at the orphanage?" Hiccup questioned.

" _Yeah, when does Toothless get released?"_ Hiccup heard Fishlegs ask now, okay so apparently he was on speaker phone. Would explain all the background noise.

"Doc says when he wakes up and his parents get here." Hiccup replied.

" _So you are sitting with him until his parents get there?"_ Try asked next.

"They asked me too so Toothless wouldn't wake up alone and confused...How's that girl he helped?" Hiccup asked.

" _She's alright, talking to a counselor right now I think...But she's real worried about Tooth. She wants to see him, to thank him again so the orphanage is trying to find a way to get her there but they don't know if its allowed."_ Tyr sighed.

"Not sure either, I'm allowed because Toothless's mother reamed the triage nurse a new rear end for trying to deny me access. Was pretty funny actually." Hiccup chuckled lightly.

" _Hah, did she really? That's awesome. Alright, we better go for now, keep us posted when he wakes up kay?"_ Tyr said.

"Will do. Let me know when your headed back to Berk guys, see ya later tonight if we're still on for it. I don't know if Toothless will join us but I'll ask when he wakes up." Hiccup nodded.

" _We're still on as far as I know. See ya later, Hic."_ Tyr responded before the call ended. Hiccup sighed putting his phone away in his pocket and relaxing back against the chair. The room was so quiet except for the beeping of the vitals monitor showing heart rate, blood pressure, and pulse. Hiccup closed his eyes now thinking back to the ambulance ride when he though Toothless was handsome looking. Why had he said that? Was he attracted to him or just though he looked good? There were a lot of good looking guys in the school, it didn't mean he liked any of them in that way right? Hiccup grumbled to himself, he was getting a headache from all the thinking. Maybe he was just over thinking it all, yeah that was it.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless again, he was laying so still. The doctor said he would wake up within the hour, Hiccup hoped it was true because was incredibly bored sitting here. He pulled out his phone and started playing a game on it to pass the time.

(45 Minutes Later)

Hiccup had begun to nod off to sleep waiting, just as his eyes were about to close he heard Toothless start to shift in the hospital bed. Hiccup got up walked over to the bedside with a calm smile as Toothless slowly opened his eyes and looked around blinking to adjust to the light. "Wh–where...am I?" Toothless asked first.

"Bashem General Hospital..." Hiccup answered.

"What...happened?" Toothless looked over at him.

"You saved that girl from going over the roof...hurt yourself and passed out. We've been here about an hour, I rode with you in the ambulance...You sprained your arm, and broke your wrist." Hiccup told him gently.

"Explains why it hurts still...You've been...sitting here the whole time?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded to him, "Must of been boring. I take it my parents are coming?" Toothless looked up now.

"Yeah...I called them almost 2 hours ago on the ambulance ride, I used your phone..." Hiccup smiled handing it back to him.

"Its alright, don't worry. So they should be here in an hour then...where's everyone else from class?" Toothless asked curiously.

"As far as I know still at the orphanage until 3...Its about 2:45 right now." Hiccup shrugged. Toothless nodded as he closed his eyes. "How do you feel?" Hiccup asked him.

"Better than before, just sore I guess, tired too." Toothless told him.

"Probably the pain meds they gave you bud." Hiccup chuckled.

"Sounds about right. How's...Stormfly?" Toothless quizzed, wanting to know more.

"Tyr said she was in with a counselor 45 minutes ago, and that she was worried about you. A lot of the kids want to visit you but don't know if they can since they aren't family. I'm allowed in because your mom tore the triage nurse a new one if she didn't let me sit with you." Hiccup smiled.

"Sounds like mom alright...I'll let her know I'm up, should calm her down." Toothless said as he used his good hand to text his mother.

"So...Tooth, can I ask you something?" Hiccup questioned curiously sitting in the chair closest to the bed.

"Sure, ask away Hiccup." Toothless smiled gently putting the phone down.

"How did you...you talk Stormfly down from killing herself? You kept saying you knew she didn't want to do it, that you knew how she felt..." Hiccup looked over at him now. Toothless seemed to close his eyes sighing as he lowered his head.

"I just...understand people is all...When...bad things happen to people they go into these states where they feel like they don't have anything left to live for...and when it happens all at once you do irrational things. She didn't want to kill herself, she was just scared and alone and didn't want to feel that way anymore." Toothless explained slowly. Hiccup looked over at him now with wide eyes. "What...what did I say? Why are you looking at me like that, Hiccup?" Toothless asked now.

Hiccup's expression seemed to sadden, "You knew because you've been there before..." Hiccup whispered but Toothless still heard him. Toothless's eyes widened a bit, "You have felt the same way, thinking you had nothing left to live for...haven't you?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless sighed as he lowered his head again, eyes closing then gave a nod.

"More than thought about it...I've tried, Hiccup." Toothless admitted finally.


	12. Tragedy

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 12: Tragedy**_.

Toothless didn't say anything further after what he did to Hiccup that he not only thought about what Stormfly had, but tried as well. He could see Hiccup's wide eyes after he said it, he could tell the boy was shocked to hear of it, Toothless closed his eyes sighing. What else could he say right now? He just admitted to Hiccup he'd tried to kill himself before. Toothless hadn't told anyone these facts about himself, not even his parents. But with Hiccup, he just had no limit. He could talk to him so easily.

"Toothless...You've...tried to hurt yourself?" Hiccup finally asked him after maybe 10 minutes of silence. Toothless only nodded to him once. "Why...You have...so much right now–..." Hiccup was cut off by Toothless sighing.

"It wasn't recent, Hiccup. I haven't tried in 2 years, it was when everything first happened..." Toothless remarked. "It was...a long time ago and I don't want to talk about it..." Toothless added quietly just as the doctor came in. Hiccup didn't understand, he wanted to know but yet he couldn't make Toothless tell him either.

"Good to see your awake son." The doctor greeted smiling. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine. Just want to get home and rest..." Toothless mumbled.

"Well when your parents get here to release you, you can go home. I came in to see if you were up for visitors...Apparently there is a bus load of kids from Berkian Academy parked outside...They want to see you but unfortunately they can't all come in here. So if you'd like...We'll let you outside in a wheelchair and you can see them and of course a nurse has to be with you." The doctor offered.

"Yeah I guess its fine...They must be on their way home and decided to stop..." Toothless sighed. The doctor nodded as he stepped outside the room a moment, then returned with a nurse who brought in a wheelchair for him. The doctor moved the IV bag to the back of the wheelchair hook then he and the nurse helped Toothless into the chair. "You coming, Hiccup?" Toothless asked him, snapping from his daze Hiccup nodded and got up to follow them out. Being wheeled out the main emergency room doors, the bus was easy to see. Tyr, and Fishlegs were standing with a group of others in the side field, their teacher too.

"Toothless! Hey man, you alright?" Tyr greeted as they reached the grass. The nurse locked the wheelchair and Toothless used his good hand to fist bump Tyr and Fishlegs.

"Still alive." Toothless chuckled.

"Good now that you're okay..." Fishlegs paused, "What the heck were you thinking! You could of been killed!"

"Legs, relax...I knew what I was doing." Toothless sighed.

"Aren't all of you supposed to be on your way home, its 3..." Hiccup stated.

"Wanted to check on Toothless first. And see if you wanted a ride home with us?" Cami smiled.

"I'm good. I told his parents I'd stay until they got here..." Hiccup replied calmly.

"I didn't need to be checked on, I'm in a hospital...checked constantly." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"No need to be hostile, Mr. Fury..." The nurse mentioned.

"Who is being hostile? It's a fact...Never mind...Look, guys...I'm touched you wanna check on me but I'm okay. Just waiting for my parents to get here so I can go home." Toothless smiled at them.

"When did you wake up?" Allie, rather Astrid asked.

Toothless shrugged, "Bout 20 minutes ago."

"Well we are glad you are alright, Tobias...Come along student, we have a 3 hour ride home." Mr. Fee smiled.

"His name is Toothless." Hiccup stated now, taking a few of them by surprise.

"Excuse me, Mr. Haddock?" Mr. Fee said.

"I said, his name is Toothless. You keep calling him Tobias even though you know its wrong. He only used Tobias so people wouldn't know his real name because he doesn't like it." Hiccup told them.

"But...the kids at the orphanage called him Tobias?" Astrid pointed out.

"Because that's just what the younger kids at the orphanage said because they couldn't say Toothless. It just stuck for me...But my name is actually Toothless Doragon-Fury." Toothless admitted.

"Oh, sorry then. We thought Toothless was just your nickname..." Heather admitted softly.

"Its fine. I asked to be called Tobias when I first got enrolled to Berkian Academy...But since the truth is out about where I came from and what not...So whatever. Tobias or Toothless, it doesn't matter to me." Toothless yawned.

"You should probably get back inside and get some more sleep. The pain meds are making you tired, Toothless." The nurse said.

"I've literally been asleep the last two hours...I'm fine." Toothless grumbled. Before the nurse could protest another car pulled up and a woman rushed out over to him.

"Toothless my boy! Oh thank Thor you're alright!" His mother exclaimed hugging him tightly. Toothless hissed in pain, "Oops sorry baby, I didn't mean to hug so hard. Are you okay?" Lilly asked gently now stroking his cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine mom." Toothless smiled as Lilly kissed his forehead while Markus came over with Celica, Elisa, and Eirik. "Hey dad." Toothless greeted.

"We came as fast as we could when Hayden called us." Markus smiled ruffling Toothless's hair.

"You guys weren't due here for another 30 minutes, did you break speed laws to get here?" Toothless questioned.

"Maybe a few..." Lilly giggled.

"Of course you did. Hayden told you I was fine, just sleeping." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"I'm your mother, I worry about my baby when I hear he almost went over the roof. What were you thinking sweetheart, you could of been killed..." Lilly panicked.

"Mom, seriously...I was fine. The drop from the roof of that building to the pavement isn't life threatening unless you land on your back or head. Everything else would just be a break, or sprain." Toothless grumbled, "Can we please just go home..." Toothless asked. Hiccup blinked a bit, how did Toothless know that fact perfectly? That the fall wouldn't have killed him as long as you didn't land on your back or head? Had he...tried? Snapping him from his thoughts was Lilly talking to him.

"Of course dear. Hayden would you like to ride with us, or on the bus with your friends?" Lilly asked gently.

"O–oh I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure Toothless just wants to go home and rest...I can take the bus back." Hiccup smiled nervously.

"Nonsense boy. You wouldn't be imposing at all, besides...Isn't Toothless going to your house tonight for the sleep over?" Markus asked.

"W–well yes...but I figured with all this he'd want to relax at home." Hiccup replied.

"Its only my wrist, Hiccup...I'm okay. We never miss a sleep over. Ride home with us if you want. Give me someone to talk to on the ride." Toothless smiled.

"Well if you're sure, then alright...Let me just text my parents first, I'm sure they won't mind." Hiccup nodded.

"Alright then. We'll be seeing you tonight then, Hic." Tyr called as they all filed back on to the bus, waving from the window. Toothless and Hiccup waved back as the bus left the hospital parking lot and started back home. The nurse wheeled Toothless in with his family and Hiccup following behind texting his father while he did so to let him know he was riding home with Toothless and his family. It wasn't more than 25 minutes later after Toothless's parents had spoken to the doctor about care for Toothless's wrist, given them a prescription for oral pain killers, and told them to follow up with their family doctor in a week. After all that they got in to the van and headed back towards Berk.

On the ride back it was mostly silent since Toothless had his eyes closed and they all assumed he was sleeping, Hiccup kept sneaking glances at him but otherwise kept to himself. The 3 kids were in the way back listening to music or playing their video games. Toothless was deep in thought about everything, he wanted to tell Hiccup how he felt about him but things kept getting in the way and now this whole thing where he told Hiccup about his past with wanting to hurt himself. Toothless was thankful he had yet to mention to his parents yet. Another thing he loved about Hiccup, that the boy respected boundaries.

(3 Hours Later)

Finally reaching Berk around 6:30pm, Toothless's family stopped off at the house so he could pack his overnight bag and pain killers which he was allowed to take every 4 hours. He grabbed his clothes, charger, and a few games then they were back in the car headed to Hiccup's house. Once there, Valarie and Stephen came out to hug Hiccup right away. "Welcome home son, we were worried." Stephen said first.

"I told you in my text I was riding home with Toothless's family, then stopping at his house so he could get his sleep over stuff." Hiccup responded calmly.

"Oh we never got that one. Still glad you're home, Hayden. And how is Toothless doing?" Valarie asked as Toothless got out of the car smiling now.

"Doing great, Mrs. Haddock. Your son saved my life today." Toothless beamed happily.

"Tooth...No I didn't...I just pulled you back over the edge..." Hiccup blushed a bit.

"Don't even say that, Hiccup...With how much my arm hurt, I never would of gotten over alone. I would of fallen and been hurt worse if it weren't for you..." Toothless put his good arm over Hiccup's shoulders now smiling.

"Its true, Hayden saved my baby from getting seriously hurt. And I'm forever grateful for it." Lilly added now.

"Really...It was nothing...Have Tyr and Fishlegs shown up yet?" Hiccup asked his father.

"No son, not yet. Why not take Toothless upstairs and give them a call. Dinner should be here soon." Stephen said smiling, Hiccup nodded.

"Alright you have your pain meds son?" Toothless nodded to her, "If you need anything, do hesitate to call." Lilly reminded.

"I know mom, I'll be okay. I promise. Go home and relax, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Toothless hugged her, she nodded and then headed out smiling back in the car. Hiccup let Toothless upstairs and grabbed his phone but before going to call Tyr he saw a text from him and one from Fishlegs.

"So they comin?" Toothless asked as he put his stuff down in the corner.

"Not sure yet, just got a text from them both." Hiccup sat down on his bed to read them over, the one from Tyr said ::Hic, can't make it 2nite. Parents saw my grades and ain't happy so I'm grounded until I get it up...Totally sucks!:: "Well I guess Tyr is out, he got grounded..." Hiccup chuckled pulling up Fishleg's, ::Just u and Tooth 2nite, I'm sick. See ya Monday. -Legs:: "And so is Fishlegs, he's sick. Just us then." Hiccup smiled to Toothless. Oh were the Gods on his side today or what! He actually was alone with Hiccup tonight, and he'd have his chance to tell him how he felt if he could somehow summon the courage to do so.

Toothless would admit the only reason he hadn't told Hiccup yet was because they hadn't been alone, but now they finally were and by sheer luck. Toothless wouldn't get this chance again since anytime they hung out outside of school, Fishlegs and Tyr were with them but tonight...Fishlegs was sick and Tyr was grounded. This was literally the only night he could do it but he found himself afraid too because Hiccup could easily tell him to leave his house, could stop being his friend or a mountain or other things that could go either really good or really bad. And now that he had his chance...he didn't know what to say to tell him.

 _'Just relax Toothless, its okay...You just got out of the hospital, have a good time at the sleep over and worry about it later...Don't tell him right now, wait until later...'_ Toothless told himself slowly. "Well then what do we do first?" Toothless smiled calmly.

"Well I don't know how we're gonna game with your wrist like that...You can't hold a controller." Hiccup chuckled putting his phone down. Toothless mentally swore at himself, of course how could he forget so easily about his broken wrist. Them not being able to game made things a while lot harder because gaming is something that took up most of their night aside from the occasional movie or listening to music. So what could they do? Just talk. That would get boring fast. Since Toothless started in on the sleep overs, Tyr and Fishlegs had always been a part of it so they all always had something to do. But with it being just Hiccup and Toothless tonight and Toothless couldn't game, it made things a whole lot harder.

Before another suggestion could be made, there was a knock on the door. Hiccup reached over and opened it smiling as his parents stood there all dressed up nice. "Dinner just arrived, its on the table son." Stephen told him.

"Thanks mom and dad, where are you two going?" Hiccup asked gently.

"We're going out for a while, you two will be fine here I assume?" Stephen added.

"Of course dad, just gonna hang out with my friend. Tyr and Fishlegs aren't coming, Tyr got grounded and Fishlegs is sick so just Tooth and I tonight." Hiccup nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back later. No later than 11 I think. Have fun! We love you." Valarie kissed his forehead, and Stephen hugged him.

Hiccup hugged them both back smiling, "Love you guys too!" Hiccup said happily. Afterwards they left the room shutting Hiccup's door for him. "Okay, now it really is just us." Hiccup chuckled. "Well lets go eat, we can figure out what we're gonna do over dinner." Hiccup said, Toothless nodded with a smile as they both now left Hiccup's room and walked to the kitchen where there were two pizza boxes sitting on the table for them. His mother and father had just pulled away in the car, this was a first too that they were actually alone now. Usually parents were always present during the sleep overs in case someone got hurt or sick and needed to go home. Hiccup got two paper plates from the cupboard and handed one to Toothless, then they opened the boxes. There was one cheese and one pepperoni.

They both grabbed a slice of each and sat down at the small dining room table to eat, it was silent between them for a few minutes. Yeah this was awkward. If Tyr and Fishlegs had been there they'd be neck deep in games and weird conversations that your prayed your parents didn't find out you were talking about. Finally Hiccup cleared his throat getting Toothless's attention. "You know Tooth, you still owe me a song." Hiccup smiled.

"Excuse me?" Toothless blinked almost choking on his pizza.

"Remember, on the bus? You promised at tonight's sleep over you'd sing." Hiccup chuckled.

"But I did sing, on the bus in front of everyone." Toothless protested softly.

"That didn't count! You thought you were lip syncing. Come on, I wanna hear the real voice. You promised..." Hiccup pushed further. Toothless was about to say something else but realized Hiccup was right, Toothless had promised him he would. Great.

"Fine..." Toothless mumbled.

"Sweet!" Hiccup cheered, Toothless chuckled hearing his excitement about it. Did he really wanna hear his voice that bad? "What song you gonna do?" Hiccup asked.

"Doesn't matter to me. You pick it." Toothless shrugged. Hiccup nodded as he rushed in to the living room and began filing through the music on his phone, Toothless wandered in after him seeing Hiccup plug his phone into the speaker system and start looking again. "Can you do country?" Hiccup asked.

"Depends on the artist." Toothless shrugged.

"How about...rap?" Hiccup questioned.

"Depends on the artist. Some I like, some I don't." Toothless replied.

"Love songs?" Hiccup pressed.

"Hiccup if I have to say it one more time, I'm gonna punch you." Toothless grumbled.

"Hah, got one that not many can do. Lets see you impress me, Tooth." Hiccup grinned pressing play and sat back on the couch. As soon as Toothless heard the song and quickly shut it off taking Hiccup by surprise.

"Anything...but that one." Toothless said slowly.

"You don't know it?" Hiccup asked.

"No. Just...brings up memories that I don't want to remember..." Toothless stated closing his eyes.

"Oh, sorry man. I didn't know..." Hiccup frowned as he kept scrolling through music, now finding himself curious about what Toothless meant. He reached the end of his list and shrugged, "I got nothing." Hiccup shrugged at him, Toothless took his out and handed it to him.

"Over 2,000 songs. I'm sure you can find something in there." Toothless chuckled, Hiccup docked Toothless's phone in the station and began scrolling through the music, he accidentally hit the play list button and saw the different things Toothless had labeled there. Curious, Hiccup pressed inspirational and scrolled the songs until he spotted one that made him tilt his head. Some of these he didn't even recognize, but did find one he though would be interesting to hear Toothless sing. Hiccup hit the play button and stepped back again.

Toothless sighed closing his eyes, of course Hiccup would play that one. He took a deep breath as the music began. _"This world, this world is cold. But you don't, you don't have to go. You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely. And no one seems to care. You're mother's gone and your father hits you. This pain you cannot bear..."_

" _But we all bleed the same way as you do...And we all have the same things to go through!..."_ He paused taking another breath. _"Hold on! If you feel like letting go. Hold on! it gets better than you know."_ Hiccup was to say the least incredibly surprised. But unknown to Toothless, Hiccup was recording him with his phone. He was definitely showing this to Tyr and Fishlegs on Monday morning.

" _Days, you say they're way too long. And your nights, you can't sleep at all. Hold on. And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more. And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more..."_ Toothless continued to sing, his eyes never opened however.

" _But we all bleed the same way as you do...And we all have the same things to go through!..."_ Another breath, _"Hold on! If you feel like letting go. Hold on! It gets better than you know. Don't stop looking, you're one step closer! Don't stop searching, it's not over! Hold on..."_ Toothless sang out.

" _What are you looking for? What are you waiting for?...Do you know, what you're doing to me? Go ahead, what are you waiting for?! Hold on! If you feel like letting go. Hold on! It gets better than you know! Don't stop looking, you're one step closer! Don't stop searching...ITS NOT OVER!"_ Toothless clenched his fists a bit. _"Hold on! If you feel like letting go. Hold on! It gets better than you know...Hold on!"_ Toothless finished as the music did, he panted a few times catching his breath. Hiccup stopped the recording and put the phone down before Toothless looked his way.

"Geeze, Toothless. That was awesome...its like you feel what the artist is feeling. What kind of song was that?" Hiccup asked as he paused the music so it wouldn't start again.

"A suicide prevention one. Artist was Good Charlotte, one of my favorite bands. They are pretty good a revealing the emotions of the song. Its one that tells you not to give up, to keep holding on because things will get better." Toothless stated calmly. Hiccup blinked a few times, that wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

"But you sing it so well, like you know how it feels..." Hiccup began.

"I do. I told you...I've been there before." Toothless remarked. "And no...I still don't want to talk about it." Toothless mumbled out.

"Hey, its your business. I won't make you tell me bud. So what's next for us? Wanna watch a movie or something?" Hiccup asked with a smile. Toothless nodded now as hurried to get a movie from Hiccup's room, then returned to the living room and popped it in. Hiccup flipped off the lights and brought in the pizza, as well some popcorn then the movie began. This went on for hours until around 12:30pm, just watching movies together. Currently now, the two sat there watching Major Payne, one of the funniest movies Toothless had ever seen so far but all the while he was still thinking about Hiccup and how to tell him how he felt.

' _Just...tell him. Say it and get it over with...'_ Toothless thought, he looked over to see Hiccup on his phone. "Hayden. There's...something I have to tell you..." Toothless began, Hiccup looked over at him with a smile as he put his phone down now.

"What is it Tooth?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"I–I'm..." He was cut off by a knocking on the door.

"Oh...hold that thought." Hiccup said getting up and moving towards the door, Toothless sighed. Always an interruption at a time like this. Hiccup opened the door and saw their science teacher there, Greg Borgeson. "Mr. Borgeson?...What are...you doing here?" Hiccup trailed off slowly and clearly confused. Hearing the name, Toothless got up and walked over to see him there and blinked in confusion himself.

"Ello there lad...Uh...May I...come in?" The teacher known as Gobber asked calmly. Toothless didn't like this, Gobber looked like hell as if he'd been crying because of his red and puffy eyes. Something was wrong about this, why would he be here at 12:30 at night?

"Of course." Hiccup said as he moved aside to let their teacher in, Hiccup closed the door afterwards. "Would you like to...sit down?" Hiccup asked him.

"No, thank you..." Gobber replied slowly.

"Alright...Is...everything okay? Its...12:30 at night and you're...standing in my house." Hiccup began, becoming a bit nervous.

"Hayden...You...you might want to sit down for this...Uh...I–I'm afraid I've got...some bad news." Gobber started slowly, the smile on Hiccup's face dropped now and Toothless noticed it right away. Gobber was using Hiccup's real name when even in school he used the nickname Hiccup instead, this was serious and Toothless didn't like it.

"Mr. Borgeson you are starting to freak me out...What is going on?" Hiccup asked quickly. Toothless saw the look in his teacher's eyes, it was very sad and full of dread. And then Toothless figured it out. Hiccup's parents were due home at 11pm, and they were an hour and 30 minutes late. Now their teacher was at the house saying there was bad news and Hiccup needed to sit down.

"Hayden, there...was an accident involving your parents..." Gobber began. Hiccup's eyes widened in fear.

"WHAT! Oh my Gods...Y–you have to take to see them...Please! Right now!" Hiccup began to panic but Gobber grabbed his shoulder before he could run off to get his shoes. Toothless was scared too, hearing his parents had been in an accident made him worry a lot but he saw the look in Gobber's eyes again, pure pain. And he knew what Gobber was going to say but he prayed to the Gods he was wrong.

"...I'm so sorry...Gods I'm so sorry, Hayden...Yer parents...didn't survive the accident. Th–they're gone..." Gobber cried now. Hiccup seemed to freeze instantly, his eyes widening in horror. His parent were...gone. They were...dead? It was at that moment, his entire world seemed to crash down before him and as such...Hiccup dropped to his knees and tears fell freely from his forest green eyes. Toothless didn't know what to do, his best friend, the man he loved just found out his parents were dead. Gobber only lowered his head crying as Toothless did the only thing he could do. He wrapped Hiccup in his arms and hugged him tightly, Hiccup turned in to his chest and cried out in pain. A cry Toothless never wanted to hear again. He listened as Hiccup yelled out loudly, slamming his fists in to Toothless's chest begging for it not to be true. Toothless felt tears prick his own eyes as he held Hiccup tighter, what else could he do but be there for him.


	13. Spreading The News

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 13: Spreading The News.**_

It seemed like hours that Toothless held a very distraught Hiccup in his arms but what more could he do than this. Hiccup just found out his parents were not only in an accident but had been killed too. The reality of it was that Toothless had only been holding Hiccup for about 30 minutes. After that, Hiccup though still crying pulled himself off Toothless's chest and out of his arms. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he found himself facing Gobber again. "H–How...I don't...understand. Th–they were only going out...for a while..." Hiccup forced out.

"I don't...know the details myself lad. I was...informed just 15 minutes before I came here..." Gobber said softly.

"B–but why you? Why were you told and I wasn't called right away! When did this happen! Where are they right now!" Hiccup began yelling, obviously in frustration about everything. Toothless knew these stages. Shock and denial was first. Then isolation and anger. Next was bargaining or wishing something could of been done differently, to be changed. Afterwards was depression, and finally acceptance. Toothless had been through them all, and given Hiccup's parents had died the same way his did by a car accident...Toothless knew exactly how he felt right now.

"Hayden...Calm down. I'll tell you what I was told. Why don't we sit down..." Gobber tried.

"Calm down! I can't calm down! You just told me my parents are dead!" Hiccup screamed angrily, Toothless and Gobber both winced at his anger.

"Hiccup...You have to calm down...Please..." Toothless said softly rubbing his back. Reluctantly Hiccup took a breath and got himself off the floor, Toothless followed suit as he flipped on the light and they walked in to the living room. Hiccup refused to sit but stared at Gobber intently waiting for an answer.

"I was called because...I'm your legal guardian, Hayden. Yer father and I are old friends from back in grade school, I'm more or less yer uncle. Yer mother and father named me your god father so in the event anything did happen to them, I was notified to take care of yew." Gobber started to explain.

"A–and why wasn't I told any of this before?...M–my parents have never mentioned you being my god father...wouldn't...Shane's father be notified because he's blood relation?" Hiccup stammered trying to process it all.

"He's...been notified already. He was called first, but I am the one who takes charge of you in the event something like this happens...Yer parents kept all the documents in the safe in their room, stating specifically that if anything happens to them before yew turn 18 then I take care of you not your uncle Samuel. Don't ask me why cause I don't know myself but its written in their medical records to notify both myself and yer uncle Samuel in this situation." Gobber sighed.

"Okay but...when did this...happen...I don't understand...They left at 7...They were only gone...4 hours..." Hiccup was trying to hold it together but having a very hard time doing so. Toothless didn't know what he could do or say, this wasn't his place either. But he wanted to be there for Hiccup and all this was new information for him to take in too. Shane Jorgenson was Hiccup's cousin? And Gobber, their science teacher was selected as Hiccup's legal guardian?

"According to the paramedics who arrived on scene...A drunk driver swerved in to their lane, yer father tried to move out of the way but the drunk driver hit his side and pushed them off the road. The car hit a telephone pole...then rolled and wrapped around a tree about 20 minutes from 'ere...Authorities say they were probably on their way home...And...both died in impact...Right now...their at the hospital. It happened...about 2 hours ago around 10:30..." Gobber choked back a bit.

"Tw–two hours ago! They died two hours ago and I'm just finding out about it now!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hayden, a lot had to go in to finding out who they were, getting the drunk driver, unwrapping the car from the tree...finding emergency contacts to inform...I just found out myself 20 minutes ago...and came right here...I'm...I'm sorry, Hayden..." Gobber was trying to keep from crying.

"The drunk driver...was he arrested?" Toothless decided to ask.

"He was. He didn't get hurt except a bump on the head and few scrapes, he's already locked up and being arraigned Monday mornin..." Gobber nodded. Hiccup finally fell to his knees again, covering his face with his hands and crying again. Neither Gobber or Toothless blamed him, this wasn't something you had to deal with every day.

"Hayden...If...If there's...anything I can do for you..." Toothless began slowly.

"Can you bring back the dead?...Or turn back time?..." Hiccup whimpered, Toothless bit back a little. "I didn't think so..." Hiccup felt Gobber hug him tightly, "Wh–what happens...now? I don't...know what...or how to...Gods they can't be gone...they can't!..." Hiccup cried against Gobber's chest while Gobber rubbed his back.

"We have to...go to the hospital in the morning...to identify them. Its...requested that a family member do it...Your uncle Sam is currently out of town, but on his way back on tomorrow's first available flight out. And Shane is underage...that leaves you because you're their son...and I'm your guardian..." Gobber told him.

"I–I have too...see them!?" Hiccup gasped.

"B–but they know who they are...wh–why do they need...Gods I can't do this...I can't do it, I-I don't want...to see them like that!" Hiccup shook his head fiercely.

"I know lad, I know you don't want too...but you have too...they need...an ID to release the bodies to the funeral home...so we can bury them." Gobber said softly.

"Gods...Why me...This...isn't fair...! I–I don't know...how to plan a funeral...or any...of that..." Hiccup whimpered out in the old man's chest.

"I know...I know lad. That's why...I came by...your parents had everything set up when you were born...all the paperwork is in the safe, in their room. I need to get to it so I can start...making arrangements..." Gobber said to him. "B–But we don't have to do it tonight okay...you just take whatever time you need..." Gobber added quickly. Toothless closed his eyes tightly, he wanted to take all of Hiccup's pain away so he didn't have to feel it. "Toothless lad, maybe you should call yer parents to take you home..." Gobber suggested.

"B–But I want...to be here with Hayden...He shouldn't be alone..." Toothless protested quickly.

"I know...he won't be. I'm staying with 'im...It's...going to be a long night. Go on home...I'll keep you updated..." Gobber tried to smile. Toothless didn't want to leave but he knew how this went, Hiccup didn't want anyone right now and this wasn't his place so he could stay if he wasn't wanted. Toothless got up leaving the living room, he went to Hiccup's room to get his things while calling his parents.

" _Hello..."_ Came his father's groggy voice.

"Dad...Hey...Its me...I–I know its late but...Can you...come get me from Hayden's?..." Toothless asked slowly.

" _Has something happened?!...Are you alright?"_ Markus asked quickly.

"Ju-just come get me...Please..." Toothless asked trying not to cry.

" _I'll be...right there son."_ Markus said hanging up. Toothless put his phone away as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked back to the living room to see Hiccup sitting on the couch, face buried in his hands crying while Gobber rubbed his back slowly. It was the longest, most silent 15 minutes of Toothless's life before he saw his father pull up in the driveway.

"Th–that's my ride...Hayden...if...I can do anything...for you...Please don't be afraid to call. I'm here for you..." Toothless said, he knew Hiccup heard him though he never responded.

"Have...a good night, Toothless." Gobber said slowly. Toothless sighed shaking his head, as if he could after this. Toothless exited the house, forcing every step as he did. He didn't want to be away from Hiccup but what choice did he have? Toothless opened his father's car door and slid in quietly.

"Son...what happened?" Markus asked. Toothless only closed his eyes, his father took the hint to just drive so he did.

(Fury Household)

After they parked in the garage and the car was off, Toothless got his bag and got out slowly walking in through the kitchen door. Right away he saw his mother and 3 siblings standing there looking worried. Toothless wasn't in the mood to talk, he just wanted to get to his room where he could be alone to think or maybe to even cry. "Too–Toothless dear...What happened?" Lilly asked softly.

"I don't...want to talk about it...right now..." Toothless forced out as he walked upstairs to his room, he shut the door and tossed his backpack towards the dresser. He stood there a minute staring up at the dark ceiling, his eyes filled with tears while his body began to shake. Toothless's lower lip quivered before he finally slid down back against his door to the ground and cried in his hands. _'Hayden...I'm sorry...Gods I'm so sorry...'_ Toothless thought. Back downstairs, Lilly looked to her husband with concern.

"He didn't...say anything to me. Not on the phone or in the car..." Markus admitted.

"Do you think...he told Hayden how he felt about him, and Hayden told him to leave?..." Lilly asked.

"I–I don't know. It seemed like a lot more than just that...This was...like a shut down, Lilly. He didn't say a word, no emotion on his face. When I asked what happened, he just closed his eyes and I took the hint to drive. We'll have to wait until he's ready to talk to us..." Markus sighed, in agreement they nodded. The 5 of them headed upstairs and to their rooms, it wasn't hard to miss the sound of Toothless crying softly. They wanted to comfort him but knew to just leave him be right now. Slowly they made it to their rooms and close their doors, the house was quiet the rest of the night.

(The Next Morning)

Toothless hadn't gotten a lick of sleep and it showed. He didn't even move from the spot against the door, it was now 9 in the morning and he hadn't gotten any updates from Gobber. He was starting to worry about Hayden a lot, and what was worse no one knew except Gobber, Hayden, Shane, and Hayden's uncle Sam. What did he do in this situation? Did he tell Tyr and Fishlegs? Did he tell his parents? Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate from a number he didn't recognize, Toothless didn't waste time answering it. "Hello?"

" _Toothless, it's...Greg Borgeson or...Gobber."_ Gobber said slowly.

Toothless's eyes shot open, "How's Hayden!" Toothless asked quickly.

" _A–as good as to be expected right now...He's miserable, we just...got back from the hospital. He's sitting in the living room, he wanted me to ask you if you could let Tyr and Frank know what happened."_ Gobber questioned.

"O–of course I will...Ca–can I...do anything for Hayden?" Toothless said quietly.

" _There is...nothing anyone can do right now lad. Hayden is going to need time and support...He won't...be in school the next two weeks, neither will I. Also the...wake and funeral will be on Wednesday. Wake is being held at Berk Funeral Home, 4:30 in the afternoon. The funeral to follow at 6:30 at Berkian Prayers Cemetary. I'll keep you posted with more..."_ Gobber said.

"I–I'll let everyone know...A–and just...let Hayden know..." Toothless trailed off.

" _I know lad, I'll let him know. I'll talk to you soon."_ Gobber said then hung up. Toothless let the phone drop to the floor as he sighed. He forced himself up, walking out and downstairs to see his family sitting at the table.

"Toothless dear!...A–are you alright?" Lilly asked right away seeing him.

"No...No I'm not. Can I...ask a favor?...Will you let me have...Tyr and Frank over with their families...I'd rather just...tell everyone this at the same time..." Toothless answered, Lilly looked at Markus concerned but they nodded to him. Toothless pulled out his phone and called Tyr and Fishlegs in a 3 way call. Thankfully, both answered. "N–No...I'm not still...at Hayden's...I–I didn't spend the night there...I left around 1am..." Toothless started.

" _Why didn't you stay man?"_ Tyr asked.

"Listen...I–I need you both...to come to my house with your families...right now if possible...Something...happened last night." Toothless closed his eyes.

" _We're on our way, is it...bad?"_ Fishlegs asked slowly.

Toothless was silent first, "Just get here as soon as you can." Toothless sighed. After another moment, he hung it up.

"A–are you hungry son?" Markus asked, Toothless only shook his head and leaned against the staircase to lead upstairs. After 30 minutes of silence, Toothless heard a knock on the door. He opened it seeing Tyr, Fishlegs, and their families standing behind them.

"Come inside...Take a seat in the living room...Mom, dad...Celica, Elisa, and Eirik...You too please..." Toothless said slowly. Though concerned and all wanting answers they did as he asked and moved to the living room, all taking a seat somewhere. Toothless walked in with his eyes closed.

"Pardon my language here but...Tooth you look like hell right now..." Tyr pointed out.

"Believe me...that's how I feel...Listen...I called you all in here...because something...really bad happened to Hayden last night and I just...wanted to tell everyone at the same time..." Toothless began softly.

"What...happened? Is he alright...?" Celica asked.

"No he's not and...I doubt he will be for...a long while. Last night...around 10:30..." Toothless trailed off to keep himself together. His hands tightened to fists as he looked up at the ceiling again as tears formed again, "Hayden's parents...were in a car accident...and they didn't...make it." Toothless finally said. The whole room froze, gasping at what he'd said.

"Oh my...Gods that's awful...We have to go see him right now!" Lilly began.

"No...he doesn't...want to see anyone. That's why...I asked to come home...I was asked personally to make you all aware of what happened so...just let me get through this..." Toothless asked slowly. "Hayden's parents went out last night leaving he and I alone...they said they'd be back around 11 but when 12:30 hit, there was no sign of them. Hayden and I were watching a movie when...Mr. Borgeson came by..." Toothless sighed.

"Our science teacher?" Fishlegs asked.

Toothless nodded, "Turns out he's Hayden's legal guardian and god father...Hayden's parents set it up so he was notified and came by to tell Hayden...The accident...was caused by a drunk driver side swiping the driver's side, when Hayden's...dad tried to avoid it they hit a utility pole...then the car rolled off road and wrapped around a tree...both...died on impact...The driver who was drunk has been arrested and will be arraigned Monday morning...Hayden...had to go to the hospital this morning to ID his parent's bodies...Mr. Borgeson called me to update me...he said...Hayden is a mess and refuses to talk to anyone. He...fell apart last night when he was told..." Toothless closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh that poor boy..." Emily, Frank's mother said sadly lowering her head.

"Mr. Borgeson is keeping Hayden out of school the next two weeks...and asked me if I'd let you all know that the wake will be Wednesday at 4:30pm at the Berk Funeral Home, followed by the funeral at 6:30 being held at Berkian Prayers Cemetery..." Toothless informed them.

"A–are their calling hours?" Markus asked.

Toothless shook his head, "Mr. Borgeson didn't say...Only that Hayden would need time and support..." Toothless added.

"Oh I feel terrible..." Lilly sobbed a bit.

"I hope the driver is put away for life for what he did...Stephen and Valarie were amazing people, we've known them as long as our children have been alive..." Rose, Tyr's mother stated.

"I want to go see him..." Fishlegs said softly.

"Mr. Borgeson said Hayden doesn't want to see anyone right now, that he only asked if I'd let everyone know. I'm assuming that means that the accident isn't being broadcasted...but something will be in the paper about the wake and funeral..." Toothless sighed with his head down.

"Toothless?..." Markus began. Toothless glanced over at his father, "Are you...okay? I know...given your past...this can't be easy for you either..." His father added slowly.

"No...No its not easy for me. What I felt when my parents died was nothing short of absolute heartbreak...and I was only 8 when that happened...I wish that pain on no one, not even my worst enemies..." Toothless stated, "And it hurts me more than anyone will ever know that I have to watch one of my best friends go through what I did..." Toothless choked up a bit. Just then, his phone rang and he slid his finger to the green answer button. "Hello?" Toothless said softly.

" _Hi again, Toothless. Gobber here...I just got off the phone with the funeral home, everything is set up. Hayden...wanted to ask something of you and your other friends...I'll put him on."_ Gobber said, Toothless heard some shuffling then, "Toothless..." He heard Hiccup's crying tone say.

"Ha–Hayden...are you okay?" Toothless said quickly.

" _Do you have...Tyr and Frank with you?..."_ Hiccup asked.

"Y–yes...they are both here right now...I–I did as you asked and told them..." Toothless asked softly.

" _Thanks...I–I knew...I could count on you...I–I have one more thing to ask...D–Do you think...you guys and your dad's could...be poll bearers for...the f–funeral? Sh–Shane and his dad are helping too...And I guess...Shane got Erik, Tommy, and Derek to help too...And Gobber...W–we need 6 for each..."_ Hiccup asked.

"I–I'm happy to do it for you, Hayden...I'll ask the others..." Toothless said as he put the phone on mute and took a breath.

"What's...he asking?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"H–he wants us and...our dads t–to be poll bearers for the caskets...Shane, Tommy, Erik, Derek, Shane's dad and Mr. Borgeson are carrying one...he wants to know if us and our dads will do the other one..." Toothless sighed.

"Of course we will...Anything to help him..." Tyr said as Fishlegs nodded, then their fathers.

Toothless un-muted the phone putting it to his ear. "We'll do it for you, Hayden. Just tell us when to be there..." Toothless said slowly.

" _4pm...At the...f–funeral home...Thanks...me–means a l–lot to me guys..."_ Hiccup cried before the phone was handed back to Gobber. _"The funeral director wants to be able to go over the process with the poll bearers before the ceremony...There's no calling hours and...we'll see you Wednesday at 4..."_ Gobber said.

"Se–See you then, Mr. Borgeson...Tell Hayden if he needs anything not to hesitate to call...We're all here for him." Toothless said trying to keep it together still.

" _I will lad. He's lucky to have such good friends, gotta go. A lot more to go over with the lawyer...Bye now."_ Gobber then hung up as Toothless slipped his phone into his pocket sighing.

"We have to be at the funeral home at 4 to go over it with the director...And there's no...calling hours." Toothless told them.

"I can't believe this is happening...I don't even want to imagine what Hayden is going through right now..." Fishlegs looked down as his mother rubbed his back.

"I prayed all night long that it was just a nightmare, that I'd wake up and still be in the hospital...You can't imagine this pain, Frank...Believe me...you can't. It's the most painful thing ever, to feel like your world crashed before you, to lose everything that ever mattered...Unable to breathe, think, speak...function properly. And to top it off..." Toothless started for the stairs with his eyes closed, "This is only the beginning, things are going to get a lot worse for Hayden. Right now he's still in stage one of grief and loss...There are 4 to go and they only get worse before they get better. Take it from someone who knows..." Toothless then entered his room. No one knew what they could say, of course Toothless knew how this went. He'd been through it himself so they knew he was right. All anyone wanted to do was be there for Hayden but they had to wait until Hayden was ready for them.


	14. I'm here For You

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 14: I'm Here For You.**_

It was the longest 5 days of his life but Wednesday finally came, the day of Hiccup's parent's wake and funeral. As Gobber had said, both he and Hiccup were out but no one blamed them. Toothless wanted to do more. He, Tyr, and Fishlegs all did but Gobber was adamant in the fact Hiccup didn't want anyone around. Toothless expected this, Gobber said that Hiccup spent his time praying for it to be a lie, that it wasn't true. Or still in shock it happened. Just as Toothless figured, he was still in the first stage of grieving. After tonight he'd probably move on to the second one which was anger and isolation. Usually one of the worse stages, the hardest to break through.

The week leading up to today was awful, constant prayers being sent to the family. Everyone giving Toothless, Tyr, and Fishlegs messages to give to Hiccup although it didn't matter since Hiccup didn't want to see anyone right now. A lot of them would see him tonight at the wake, that was hard to get through too. Hiccup would have to stand with his Gobber at the front as people walked by to offer their condolences to him. Shane and his uncle Sam would be there too but Toothless didn't know if they'd be standing at the front with Hiccup and Gobber.

As the school day concluded, Toothless was approached by Fishlegs and Tyr while he was at his locker. "So what time tonight?" Fishlegs asked.

"4..." Toothless answered.

"We going as a group or just meet there?" Tyr questioned now.

"Whatever you guys wanna do...We're all gonna be there one way or another..." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Lets just meet there at 3:45, give us time to get ready and...get it together...Last thing Hiccup needs is us not being able to handle it..." Toothless responded softly.

"Are...you going to be okay in all this, Toothless? You've kind'a been distant since it happened..." Tyr pointed out.

"I don't know how you managed to stay strong when you found out. I would'a cried with him..." Fishlegs said.

"Because when you see someone going through something terrible...You can't help but force yourself to stay strong, because when they fall apart they need to know someone is there to pick them up. And someone can't do that if they aren't strong. Hiccup doesn't need to see us fall apart too because then he has no one to help him stand again. I gotta get to my bus, I'll see you in an hour or so..." Toothless sighed walking away from them after shutting his locker. Tyr and Fishlegs looked at one another concerned as he walked away through the crowd to exit the building and go to the busses.

(Fury Household)

His bus ride was silent, his siblings tried to cheer him up but Toothless wasn't going for it. Reaching home he already saw his parents there waiting for them when they got off the bus. Toothless looked at them a moment before continuing forward inside. "Where are you going son?" Markus asked.

"To do my homework before 3:45..." Toothless said quietly.

"Sweetheart you can do it later–..." Lilly was cut off by Toothless saying.

"No. I want to do it now..." He trailed off slowly looking down and away from them, he hadn't meant to sound so cold though, "I just...want it out of the way...I need the distraction...before I lose it." Toothless sighed making his way past them and into the house. Markus kissed Lilly's cheek before they went inside after Celica, Elisa, and Eirik did. Upstairs with Toothless he was sitting at his desk, he wanted to text Hayden but doubted he'd answer so instead he texted Gobber to check on Hayden. _::How is he holding up, Mr. Borgeson?...-Toothless::_ Pressing send, Toothless focused on his work or at least tried too.

A response came through and he opened the screen, _::Awful lad. He's been sitting in his parent's room for the last two hours staring at a picture of the three of them together. He's dreading tonight. He has barely slept more than 3 hours a night, and only eats once a day. I'm worried about him. -Gobber::_ Reading that over made Toothless worry deeply, Hiccup wasn't doing well at all but what could Toothless do about it. Hiccup had to let him help him, Toothless knew that one all to well.

 _::Speaking from experience...Its going to be like this a while sir. The best you can do for him is give him space but watch closely. He's grieving, he wants time to remember them...and I guarantee he's wishing he could of done something differently that night but he knows deep down that nothing could of changed it. He's fighting himself and sooner or later he'll come around. All anyone can do is just remind him he isn't alone, and it will get easier...Tonight will be the hardest but it's the first step to accepting it and moving forward. -Toothless::_ He sent it then continued his homework.

 _::You are a good friend to him, Toothless. If anyone can get him through this...its you. See you in a little while. -Gobber::_ Toothless sighed reading it then putting his phone down, he certainly hoped Gobber was right about that. Because it was killing Toothless inside to see Hayden trying to deal with this alone. Toothless finished his history, algebra, and reading homework. Checking the clock it was only 3:20. Still 25 minutes before he had to get ready for the wake. Toothless decided to knock out his language arts homework too and by then it was 3:35.

There was a knock on the door as he glanced over, "Come in..." He mumbled, he saw it open to see Celica there.

"Mom and dad want to know if you're ready to go..." Celica asked softly.

"Physically...yes. Mentally, no." Toothless sighed as he got up and grabbed his phone. Celica closed the door nodding as Toothless changed in to his black dress pants, shoes, and dark blue button down shirt. He tucked it in nice before putting on his black jacket then adjusting the white tie. He and the others decided to wear it. They wanted to look good for their job of poll bearer so all of them were renting the same color suits. Checking himself in the mirror he turned his phone on silent before slipping it in to his pocket and leaving the room. He met his family downstairs, he saw his mother about to ask him if he was okay and beat her to it. "No. I'm not okay...But for Hayden I'm going to pretend to be..." Toothless said.

Without another word, they were in the van and headed to the funeral home. _'Odin give me strength...'_ Toothless prayed silently with his eyes closed.

(Berk Funeral Home)

The tightness in his chest got worse with each moment since the funeral home came in to view. Others were already arriving but waiting in their cars since the wake didn't start until 4:30. Toothless saw a lot of classmates too. Allie, Camilla, Heather, Rachel, and the boys who would be poll bearers for the other casket. His father pulled in to a parking spot as Toothless got out first and saw Tyr and Fishlegs walking over. "Is he here yet?" Toothless asked.

"Not yet. I'm sure he'll be here by 4 though...it's only 3:50." Tyr shrugged.

"You hear from Mr. Borgeson at all?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, said Hiccup hasn't moved from his parent's bedroom in 2 hours. Barely sleeps and eats...just stares at pictures and photo albums..." Toothless sighed.

"That's not good...We gotta do something..." Tyr said softly.

"We can't. If we push him before he's ready...He'll get worse..." Toothless reminded, soon Gobber's red truck pulled in and they could already see Hiccup in the front seat. The truck shut off as they saw Gobber trying to coax Hiccup out but he wasn't budging. Gobber sighed getting out and motioning for Toothless, Tyr, and Fishlegs to come over.

"I can't get him out of the truck...I have to make sure everything is set up inside...think you lads can give it a shot?" Gobber asked them.

"We'll try..." Toothless nodded. Gobber nodded heading inside the funeral home, Toothless took a deep breath walking over to the drivers side and opening the door. "Hayden..." Toothless started.

"I–I don't want to...come out..." Hayden said shakily. Tyr and Fishlegs frowned motioning for Toothless to talk to him.

"W–why me?" Toothless asked.

"You've been through this before...You know what to do...We'll just wait over here okay?" Tyr said, Toothless sighed nodded as he climbed in the truck and sat beside Hiccup after closing the door.

"Hayden, I know...you don't want to come out but you have too...You can't...just sit in the truck..." Toothless said softly.

"I–I can't...Toothless...I can't come out...I don't...want to have...to s–say go–good...bye..." Hiccup choked out.

"Hayden...Its never goodbye. Its just...a vacation. You'll see them again one day...just like I'll see my parents again one day. They are all...just above us, watching over us...being our guides...The only difference it we can't see them anymore. But you know they are there...Come on, you have to come out of the truck...we'll be with you the whole time. I promise." Toothless offered.

"But I want...t–to see them now...I don't...want to wait..." Hiccup cried lowering his head.

"They will always be with you, Hayden. Everywhere you go, they will walk beside you. Trust me..." Toothless urged again putting a hand on his back.

"H–how do...I do this...Toothless...I–I don't know...how to...Gods its not true...Its not...They aren't g–gone..." Hiccup cried out.

Toothless lifted his chin a little and made Hiccup face him now, "Listen to me, Hayden. I know its not easy, I've been where you are now. I know how much it hurts to lose your parents, I lost mine too remember. I didn't want to do this either, CPS had to force me out...no one talked to me like I'm talking to you now. You've got...friends and family with you. We know you're hurting, Hayden. But...you can't stay hidden here. We are all here to help you get through this...now as weird as its gonna sound...I want you to take my hand and come out of the truck with me. We'll do this together. And I promise...you will get through this, just as I did. I was 8 when I lost my parents...if I could do it...then so can you." Toothless told him softly. "I've got your back, and I won't let you fall." Toothless added as he put his hand out.

Hiccup shakily took it as Toothless gripped it firmly and opened the truck door on Gobber's side and slid out as Hiccup reluctantly did the same until they were both out. Hiccup kept his head down as Toothless put his arm over Hiccup's shoulders and led him towards the funeral home entrance. He could feel how much Hiccup shook with each step. "Ssh...Its okay, Hayden...It's okay. You're doing fine." Toothless encouraged him.

Gobber opened the door, "I need the poll bearers please..." Toothless only led Hiccup to a seat and got him a cup of water.

"I'll be right back, okay." Toothless said softly, Hiccup managed a nod as Toothless left his side and joined the other poll bearers with Gobber and the funeral director. They explained everything that Shane, his dad, Gobber, Tommy, Erik, and Derek would be carrying Stephen's casket to the hearse while Markus, Toothless, Tyr, Adam, Fishlegs, and George would be carrying Valarie's. By the time everything was gone over, it was time to start to wake and first half of the funeral where people could say a few words about the deceased before they went to the cemetery for the rest.

God this was the worst day of Toothless's life, or second worst at least. When 4:30 struck, the doors were opened to the public. Toothless was about to take his seat when Hiccup motioned lightly for him to go over to him, confused Toothless did so. "I–I want you...t–to stay up here with me...please..." Hiccup asked him.

"Of course I will...Want me to get Tyr and Fishlegs too?" Toothless asked, Hiccup shook his head which surprised Toothless a bit. Hiccup only wanted him and Gobber up there with him? Well if that's what he was asking then Toothless wouldn't deny him. Toothless took his place beside Hiccup as people began coming in to pay their respects, shake Gobber's and Hiccup's hand before taking their seats in the pews. Toothless didn't say anything, he just stood next to Hiccup rubbing his back every now and then. The caskets were closed for his sake because the accident damage couldn't be fixed a whole lot.

As the line lessened, Hiccup began to get shaky again and was forced to sit down. "Gods...This isn't...hap–happening..." He whimpered.

"Its okay...Ssh...Its okay. Just take a few breaths, Hayden..." Toothless soothed gently. Hiccup ended staying seated as the rest of the people came by giving their condolences on the loss. Around 5:45, the director had his workers close the door to begin the ceremony. It was basic to say the least, the preacher said a few words, other people came up to say things about Stephen and Valarie such as how they knew him and fond memories. When it came time for Hiccup to say something, he had a hard time getting off the chair.

"Hayden...You have to go up there..." Gobber told him softly, Hiccup only shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Hiccup...You can do this...I promise you can. I'll go with you if you want me too so you don't have to be up there alone." Toothless offered. For a reason unknown to him, it worked because Hiccup got up slowly and Toothless followed him, keeping his hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort. "Just take it slow, no rush." Toothless told him.

"I–I'm...not really...good with words..." Hiccup started slowly. "My...parents were amazing people, and had the most patience I'd ever met...e–even when I messed up bad..." Hiccup looked towards the two caskets sitting side by side, he started to shake again. Toothless gave a squeeze on the shoulder now to calm him down. "I–I still...can't bring myself to process that...they are gone...And I–I don't know...how I'm...ever going to be the same without...them here..." Hiccup felt tears forming.

"Its okay, Hayden...take it slow..." Toothless whispered to him. Hiccup backed up from the podium slowly, shaking his head.

"I–I can't...I can't do this..." Hiccup whimpered softly.

"Yes you can..." Toothless told him.

"I can't...I just...ca–can't...Will you do...something for me...?" Hiccup asked gently, trying to control his tone.

"Anything...just name it." Toothless nodded to him.

"Yo–you're better with words...ca–can you..sing for them? F–for me? Ju–just something to get the emotions out...of how I'm feeling...like a go–goodbye?..." Hiccup asked him. Toothless was taken aback by the request, Hiccup wanted him to sing? In front of these people? Half of which he didn't even know.

"Ha–Hayden...y–you know I don't...sing with crowds..." Toothless stammered.

"Ple–please...Toothless...you said...you'd do...anything for me..." Hiccup said again. Shit. He had said that didn't he.

"And I...never go back on my word. I'll do it for you..." Toothless sighed to him, and maybe for the first time in the last two hours...Toothless saw a small smile on Hiccup's lips. "Any requests...?" Toothless asked.

"Whichever...one you think fits best..." Hiccup replied. Toothless nodded to him as he took the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Alright um...Hayden...seems...to think I'm...better with words and he's...asked me to...sing for you all, for him. A way to...get how he's feeling out, well a song to...fit the situation I guess...So...yeah...Here we go..." Toothless sighed heavily. He felt Hiccup pull him close to whisper to him.

"I–I actually thought of one...I–If you're up to it..." Hiccup asked.

"Which on, Hayden..." Toothless asked already dreading it, he had a feeling he knew which one.

"See You Again by Charlie Puth and Wiz Khalifa...I–I know it's a song...about friends losing one another but...mom and dad were...best friends and everyone...here is a friend of them...I know...you said any song but that b–..." Toothless only nodded to him slowly.

"You don't have to explain, Hayden...I'll do it. For you...if it...makes it at all easier for you to handle...then I'll do it. I've got the instrumental on my phone...Just...go sit down okay?" Toothless smiled at him.

"Yo–you're the best, Tooth..." Hiccup nodded as he slowly moved back to his seat beside Gobber and Toothless set up his phone on the speaker system as the music began.

Toothless took a deep breath to start. " _It's been a long day without you, my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again..."_ He opened his eyes now facing everyone.

" _Damn, who knew? All the planes we flew. The things we've been through. That I'll be standing right here talking to you, 'bout another path. I know we loved to hit the road and laugh. But something told me that it wouldn't last. Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture. Those were the days. Hard work forever pays. Now I see you in a better place..."_ Toothless paused.

" _Uh...How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side. And now you gon' be with me for the last ride..."_ He trailed off taking another breath, he looked over seeing Hiccup smiling a bit.

His voice now softened, slowing down. _"It's been a long day without you, my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again..."_ He closed his eyes, _"Aah oh, aah oh! Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Yeah..."_ It was hard to hit such high notes but thankfully he could.

" _First you both go out your way. And the vibe is feeling strong. And what's small turn to a friendship. A friendship turn to a bond. And that bond will never be broken, the love will never get lost. And when brotherhood come first. Then the line will never be crossed. Established it on our own, when that line had to be drawn. And that line is what we reach. So remember me when I'm gone..."_ Toothless wasn't much of a rapper but this song wasn't as fast paced as some of the other rap songs he had heard in the past. Besides...this had been a personal request from Hiccup so he couldn't say no.

" _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side. And now you gon' be with me for the last ride..."_ Toothless slowed down again looking up at the ceiling. _"So let the light guide your way, yeah. Hold every memory as you go. And every road you take, will always lead you home. Home...It's been a long day without you, my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again...When I see you again!"_ Toothless clenched his fist tightly.

" _Aah oh!(Uh)Aah oh!(Yeah)Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...(Ya, ya)When I see you again!(Uh)See you again! Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)When I see you again..."_ Toothless finished panting a bit. It took a minute but soon the group of people in the funeral home began clapping for him, he forced a smile giving a light head bow as he put the microphone back. Without warning he felt Hiccup throw his arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"Thank you...Thank you so much, Toothless..." Hiccup cried to him. Toothless blinked a few times but he hugged him back then the two separated.

"I told you...There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Toothless reminded softly. Hiccup nodded as the two moved out of the way. Now being it was 6:15 or so it was time to move the caskets to the hearse's lined up outside the funeral home.

"At this time, we'll ask all guests to stand and line up outside leaving the isle clear for the poll bearers to walk between." The director asked gently. The room slowly left and dispersed to two lines leaving a space for the caskets to be carried through. Soft music played in the background while it was done. Stephen was to be carried out first, then Valarie. With everyone in place, it began. It didn't take long to have Stephen's casket be placed in the back of the hearse in front, then it came time for Valarie's. Toothless to his place at the head of the casket on the side where he wouldn't have to use his broken wrist for obvious reasons.

Hiccup stayed behind his mother's casket while it was carried out, he had already started crying again. It was loaded up and then Hiccup got back in Gobber's truck as it pulled in line behind the hearse's. The Jorgenson's nest, then the Fury's, the Felman's, and the Ingerman's pulled in line behind Gobber's truck, then the rest slowly afterwards. The trip to the cemetery wasn't long, maybe 10 minutes with traffic. Like before, the caskets were carried to the burial plots. Hiccup sat in the front row, others filed in the others. "Toothless...Will you...and the guys sit with me?..." Hiccup asked.

"You don't even have to ask, Hayden..." Tyr replied as the three of them sat next to Hiccup, Toothless being the closest to him. A few more words were said before the caskets were lowered and buried under a pile of dirt. Most hadn't stuck around for this but others did. Toothless, Tyr, and Fishlegs stayed with Hiccup until he was ready to go. Now nearing 7:15 after all said and done the only ones left were Hiccup, Toothless, Tyr, Fishlegs, Gobber, and of course the Fury's, Felman's, and Ingerman's families.

"I–it means a lot...you guys have...stayed with me in all this..." Hiccup finally said quietly.

"We're your best friends Hiccup...of course we'll stay with you." Fishlegs said to him.

"And if you need anything, we're all only a phone call away." Tyr reminded.

"I know...Thank you...so much..." Hiccup cried a bit.

"Ssh its alright, you don't have to be strong with us around. We know how much you're hurting...You take all the time you need to heal, Hiccup and remember we are here for you. Doesn't matter what time of the day, we're here." Toothless said softly. After that was said, Hiccup got in Gobber's truck again and they left. The 3 boys sighed heavily. "Now all we do is wait for nature to take its course..." Toothless closed his eyes.

Tyr and Fishlegs left with their families, then last to leave was Toothless with his own. Before leaving the cemetery, Toothless gave a silent prayer to his parents, and Hiccup's. _'I don't know what I can do to make this easier for him, but I promise I will do all I can. I'll take care of him...I swear it to you all.'_ Toothless closed his eyes as the car pulled away from the headstones and returned home. The night was quiet, Toothless ate then went to his room for the rest of the night. He didn't want to be bothered and his family understood that so they would leave him be for now. All anyone could do was just wait this out, for Hiccup to get through the grieving process but sometimes that was easier said than done.


	15. Because I Love You

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 15: Because I love you.**_

Hiccup had completely shut down after the funeral that night. He was back in school though he didn't want to be there and he made that clear with his cold demeanor. They were only maybe 6 weeks from school being over for the year and starting summer break. Toothless, Tyr, and Fishlegs tried to get him to talk but he wasn't having it. Counselors tried, Gobber tried but Hiccup wouldn't budge and Toothless sad but true recognized these signs. They were ones of depression, a shut down, a lack of care for anything anymore. Even his grades were suffering and finals were in 2 weeks at the end of May.

After the funeral, Hiccup and Gobber attended the reading of the will and it came to light that Hiccup had been left a rather large inheritance. It was explained that he'd still of gotten it when he turned 21 but in the event his parents died before then, he would receive after their deaths. Hiccup refused to leave the house he lived in so Gobber moved in with him, no sleep overs were held there though and Hiccup didn't join them on theirs at one of their own houses. He had no drive to do anything and Toothless didn't like it. He was concerned deeply and had to help Hiccup but he didn't know how.

Toothless however had gotten involved another way, when it came out that Hiccup got a large inheritance. Shane tried to act all friendly to him. Oh Toothless remembered that day well because for the first time ever, he punched Shane real good earning him a suspension for 3 days but it was so worth it. Toothless normally wasn't a fighter but Shane deserved this one, he was trying to be Hiccup's friend over the money he had and that didn't sit right with Toothless at all so he stood up for Hiccup and decked Shane good giving him a bloody nose and knocking him out. With the warning to stay away from Hiccup or he'd get severely hurt.

It had been the most emotion Hiccup ever showed since the funeral when Toothless stood up for him. It honestly felt good for him, that Toothless knocked Shane out and got suspended for him. But not long after with Toothless on suspension, his depression seemed to hit worse. He didn't like not having Toothless around for some reason, this of course only caused more confusion to Hiccup and he couldn't figure it out. But today, Toothless was back from his suspension so maybe things would be different. Toothless walked in to the school with his bag after being dropped off by his dad, he went to his locker and got his books for his morning class.

"Hey hey, welcome back Tooth." Tyr greeted.

"Thanks guys. I miss anything? How's Hayden?" Toothless asked smiling.

"Not really, people think its awesome you knocked out Shane though. And Hiccup is okay, if that can be used. He still won't talk, he just gets his books and goes to class...We're starting to get worried too...Gobber says he's doing worse at home...We gotta do something, this is getting bad." Fishlegs sighed.

"I'll talk to him. Just gotta get him alone again, that worked last time." Toothless mumbled. The warning bell rang and they all split off to go to their classes. Toothless made it to history and saw Hiccup there sitting quietly as always, Tyr and Fishlegs were right. Hiccup looked awful. He was pale and maybe even skinnier, that meant Hiccup wasn't taking care of himself. Yeah, Toothless had enough of this. He needed Hiccup to open his eyes and he was going to make him one way or another. Toothless wasn't backing down this time, if it had to be an argument then so be it.

(End Of Day)

When the final bell for the day rang, Toothless tried to follow Hiccup out but got pushed back by the other students. Toothless fought his way through until he saw Hiccup heading for the exit to get to the busses, Toothless cut him off. "Hiccup. We need to talk." Toothless said firmly.

"I don't want to talk, Toothless. I just want to go home." Hiccup replied in a monotone voice.

"So you can sit around refusing to do your homework, or eat?" Toothless remarked.

"I'm fine." Hiccup retorted.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard you tell. You're not 'fine', Hiccup. You're a mess. You're hair isn't combed, you didn't eat at lunch, your grades went from B's to D's in a matter of 3 weeks, you don't talk in class, you don't take notes. And I know its no different at home. Gobber told me in science. You are not fine!" Toothless said louder now.

"You're right. I'm not okay. My parents are dead, Toothless. How the hell should I feel? Happy!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Don't you get an attitude with me, Hayden. I'm trying to help you!" Toothless shot back.

"I don't want any help! Why can't you, the others, and the teachers just leave me alone!" Hiccup growled out trying to walk past him but Toothless cut him off.

"I don't care, Hayden. I'll stand here blocking your way all night if I have too but I am not leaving until you talk to me about this! You need to talk about it." Toothless urged.

"You're gonna make miss my bus, get out of the way." Hiccup told him.

"No." Toothless stood firm. By this point, their little argument had gotten the attention of Tyr, Fishlegs, Astrid, Cami, Heather, Ruffnut or Rachel, Shane, Tommy, Derek, and Erik. Gobber and a few other teachers too.

"Uh...Tooth...When we said talk to him, we didn't mean like this." Tyr said slowly.

"To bad. This is gone on long enough, I know everyone needs to grieve the loss of a loved one but there is a firm difference between grieving and killing yourself and Hayden...is killing himself." Toothless retorted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're full of it, Toothless. I'm not killing myself, I'm mourning. Why can't you understand that!" Hiccup grumbled.

"Oh yeah? When's the last time you ate, Hayden?" Toothless asked firmly.

"What does it matter to you!? I'm alive aren't I..." Hiccup argued.

"Mr. Borgeson...When is the last time Hayden ate." Toothless kept his eyes on Hiccup the entire time.

"Did he eat at lunch?..." Gobber quizzed. Tyr shook his head. "Then not since yesterday at breakfast." Gobber affirmed.

"Last time he slept?" Toothless pressed further.

"Not in 2 days." Gobber responded.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Hiccup yelled.

"It means everything, Hayden! You're killing yourself, and that is my proof. You haven't eaten in almost 24 hours, you haven't slept in 48. The body requires both to function and I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you've been getting sick at random too." Toothless growled, Hiccup seemed to stand down a little with irritated eyes that were no longer looking at Toothless's. "Yeah, I thought so. Your body is starting to shut down on you because you're not taking care of yourself...air go...killing yourself, idiot!" Toothless yelled.

"I'm fine, I eat and sleep enough to stay alive..." Hiccup snapped back.

"Doing enough just to stay alive still proves my point, Hayden!" Toothless fired back at him angrily. He wasn't going to let Hiccup do this to himself, he was going to break through him today if it was the last thing he did.

"You told me to take all the time I needed to get over this...Why are you pushing me to do it faster! Some friend you are..." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest but then Toothless noticed he winced a little when his arms connected, he approached him closer now until they were only 5 inches away from one another.

"Show me your wrists." Toothless ordered. Hiccup refused. "I won't say it again, Hayden. Show me your wrists..." Toothless stated, when Hiccup refused a second time Toothless grabbed his arm and forced him to turn his arm so his wrist was up. Toothless moved his sleeve back and saw cut marks, his eyes widened as a few people gasped seeing it as well. "You've been cutting..." Toothless breathed out. Hiccup pulled his wrist back and looked down, "Gods damn it, Hayden you are trying to kill yourself!" Toothless yelled at him.

"Just leave me alone! You aren't helping me!" Hiccup said defensively now.

"How long." Toothless asked.

"What?..." Hiccup replied.

"HOW FRIGGEN LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CUTTING FOR!?" Toothless yelled at him.

"Since the night of the funeral okay!" Hiccup yelled back, tears in his eyes.

"For the love of Thor, Hayden...We told you to call us if you needed help, if you needed anything!" Toothless growled at him.

"I don't need help! I don't need anything except my parents back! That's all I want!" Hiccup cried now.

"Well too bad, Hayden they are dead...Can't bring people back, get over it." Shane remarked, Toothless glared.

"One more remark out of you, Shane Jorgensen and this time I'll punch you hard enough to put you in a coma...Shut your damn mouth!" Toothless ordered. Thankfully Shane shut his mouth and stepped back now to stay out of it. "However...He is right, Hayden. Your parents are gone, and we can't bring them back from the dead. I understand you need time to heal...but this..." Toothless motioned to his wrist, "This isn't how you grieve. This means you're giving up..." Toothless remarked coldly.

"So what if I am! What do you care, Toothless!? This is my life, stay out of it!" Hiccup cried at him angrily.

"Is this how you treat the life your parents gave you!? To give it up as if means nothing!" Toothless yelled back making Hiccup flinch.

"Just leave me alone, I'm going to miss my bus..." Hiccup whimpered.

"No. Hell no. I'm not letting you go home, Hayden. Because you're just going to lock yourself in your room and cut again! And I'm not going to let you do that." Toothless said firmly.

"Why does it matter to you what I do..." Hiccup sobbed.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you. So does Tyr and Frank. And Gobber. We all care and we're trying to help you get past this but you're being a stubborn idiot." Toothless snapped at him.

"Well stop caring! I can take care of myself!" Hiccup grumbled.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Toothless shouted at him. "You can't take care of yourself and you haven't been! You're not sleeping, not eating, and cutting yourself! And judging by how many you have on that arm alone, I'm going to guess it's the same on the other one. You cut both wrists two times each, you cut with you left hand right to left. Bleed until you don't feel anymore pain, then wrap it. And I can also tell you cut yourself last night because those cuts are fresh, which is why you winced when your arms crossed over one another." Toothless stated.

"H–how do you...know all that, Toothless?" Fishlegs asked now.

"Because I've been around enough suicidal, depressed people who do it. It's a pattern, its not hard to figure out." Toothless remarked. "You have cuts on your ankles too, don't you?" Toothless asked, everyone looked at Hiccup now as he lowered his head ashamed almost. "I thought so. Again, I know enough people to tell without looking." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest now.

"Why can't you just leave me alone..." Hiccup said quietly.

"Because I refuse to lose another one of my best friends to suicide because he refused to talk to somebody about how he was feeling." Toothless said. This made Hiccup look up at him with a little shock.

"Wh–what do you mean?..." Hiccup asked.

"Part of my past, nothing you need concern yourself with. Just know I'm not about to let it happen again so we'll stay here until you talk." Toothless stated coldly.

"Toothless, did...one of your friends at the orphanage kill themselves?" Tyr asked.

"My first year there...One of the first friends I made. He was friendly for a while but only to hide what he was doing. He became my friend, then I noticed him one night...leaning over his bed and crying. I confronted him and found out he'd been cutting. He told me he was fine and wouldn't do it again...I thought he was fine, just working through his own problems...A week later...I found him hanging in the bathroom, wrists slit. And he was dead." Toothless said calmly with void eyes.

"That's...terrible...And you were...13?" Cami asked.

"Close too it. But the point is...I never made him talk, and maybe if I had...I could of gotten him to change his mind. But I didn't, I believed him when he said he was fine...Something told me it wasn't fine, but I ignored it...and now he's dead. I made that mistake once, I won't do it twice." Toothless said looking at Hiccup. "I won't lose another friend because I walked away knowing something was wrong. I won't ignore it again." Toothless added calmly.

"I don't want to talk." Hiccup mumbled.

"I don't care anymore, Hayden. We're not moving until you do so why don't you listen to–..." Toothless ordered but was stopped short by Hiccup cutting in.

"Stop pushing me to talk, Toothless. I don't want to talk! I don't want to listen! Don't you get that...what part of that don't you understand! I lost my parents! I didn't even get to say goodbye...you don't know how I'm feeling right now, even if I told you...you wouldn't understand the pain I fe–..." Hiccup was cut off by Toothless grabbing his face with his hands and kissing him deeply and holding it for a few seconds taking everyone by surprise.

Toothless pulled back leaving Hiccup there in shock. "Now that I've gotten you to shut up for 5 seconds...You ready to listen to me now?" Toothless asked him calmly. Hiccup nodded slowly, still trying to process that Toothless had just kissed him. "Good." Toothless stated, then his eyes narrowed darkly and his body shook once. "Don't you dare tell me I don't know how this feels, Hayden! Have you forgotten who else lost his parents in a car accident because of a drunk driver?! ME! I know exactly how you're feeling if nothing else, I've felt it worse!" Toothless yelled loudly angrily.

At this Hiccup seemed to back up hearing his anger, he'd never heard or seen Toothless so angry before. Hiccup was about to talk when Toothless put his hand up to stop him. "Ut uh...Now you listen to me! I've heard enough of your sappy 'no one cares' or 'no one understands' bullshit. I don't care how much you hate me right now, but you're gonna fucking stand there, shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say! Understand me?!" Toothless growled. Hiccup only nodded once to him, rather afraid to say or do anything else. " I get you lost your parents, believe me I do. I know it hurts, I know how you feel. Gods I wish I didn't know the feeling, but I do and it sucks. But let me inform you of a few facts that you should be grateful you didn't have to endure when your parents died..." Toothless paused a moment taking a breath, "You didn't have to watch them die! You weren't in the car, you didn't have to watch your father die on impact from a head on collision. Your mom didn't use her body to cover your so you didn't die from the force whipping you around like a tornado." Toothless yelled at him.

"Toothless..." He heard his mother say softly. Looking back he saw his mother, father, and siblings there. Toothless only assumed that with all their yelling, a teacher must of informed his parents and got them to come to calm him down. But he wasn't stopping, not until Hiccup heard everything he had to say.

"You think you have it so bad, Hayden...That you lost your parents. I get that it hurts, but Gods you're so fucking lucky and you don't even realize it!" Toothless stated.

"How am I lucky! I lost my parents, you were there the last time they were!" Hiccup yelled.

"You wanna know why you're lucky? Alright, I'll break it down for you. You didn't get forced in to different foster homes day after day or week after week. You didn't spend 4 years in the orphanage. You didn't lose the house you grew up in, you got to stay at your home, with someone who cares about you, someone to make sure you didn't get sent away. No one stepped forward to take care of me when my parents died and yeah, I have blood relatives out there but none of them gave a fuck to come forward! I saw them come to the CPS building and out right say 'we don't want him' or 'he's not our problem'. I shut down too. For weeks, months even. I didn't have friends coming to help me when I shut down, I had to deal with it on my own! The one friend I did make there fucking killing himself! You have so many people trying to be here for you! Tyr, Fishlegs, their parents, my parents, Gobber, and me! I didn't have that Hayden! I didn't have anybody who cared that much about me." Toothless yelled at him again.

"Toothless...I–I'm–..." Hiccup began.

"Don't you even say you're sorry to me, Hayden. Because you're only saying it now that you realize that you really don't have it all that friggen bad. Yeah you lost your mom and dad, but at least you didn't have to watch them die. A drunk driver killed my parents too, rammed his SUV in to my parent's little 4 door car at 60 miles per hour. My father died instantly and I had to watch it, my mom covered me and died in the ambulance holding me in her arms. All she said was, 'I'm sorry I won't be here to watch you grow up son. I love you'. Then she flat-lined. I didn't even get to tell her I loved her back or my father, I didn't get to say goodbye to them like you did the night your parents left the house. You have no idea what it feels like to lose everything you love in the blink of an eye. So don't you stand there and tell me I don't understand how you're feeling right now because I do and I've felt it worse than you." Toothless growled.

Hiccup and everyone else was standing there mouth agape with shock. "Do you remember when I told you in the hospital that I've not only thought about giving up my life, but tried too?" Toothless asked him, Hiccup nodded slowly. "When I first got to the orphanage...I sat on that roof many times staring down wondering if I should jump or not. Hell I did jump once, and landed badly breaking my leg. That's why I know the fall won't kill you at certain angles. I know about your cutting because I've done it too, I recognized all the signs and that's why I decided to stop you from leaving today, to make you talk. Because I don't want to see you go through what I did...My friend hanging himself still haunts me, and hearing you lost your parents only takes me back 8 damn years to when I lost mine. I was 8 years old, Hayden. 8. I lost everything. My home, my friends, my parents...Everything. I started cutting when I was 10 and kept going until I was 13...I still have the scars to prove it." Toothless stated as he raised his sleeves to show him, sure enough they were there and there were so many too. "Its been...killing me inside to see you go through this alone...and its because you choose too instead of letting your friends and family help you. I didn't have all that...but for you to choose not to take it...It bothers me."

"Wait...That day on the roof...when you talked Stormfly down..." Tyr started.

Toothless nodded. "I told her she didn't want to jump. That she was just scared and alone...And if she'd wanted to jump she wouldn't of hesitated when she got up there. I told her it didn't have to be this way, and not to waste the sacrifice her father gave her. He gave his life to save her, just like my mom did for me and that's why I never killed myself because she made it so I could keep living...So I could have a long, happy life. I wasn't going to waste that. And like I've always said, all you can do is bow your head and tell yourself that it won't be like this forever...And sure enough...that day I was adopted by a wonderful family who took me in as one of their own. And I've never been happier to have a family...and friends who actually care about me, who didn't abandon me like me blood relatives did." Toothless answered calmly.

"Too–Toothless...I–I...I'm sorry...I didn't..." Hiccup started sadly.

"I know. You didn't realize how bad my life actually was or all I went through. But now you do know, and you understand that your life wasn't and isn't nearly as bad as mine used to be. You're one of my best friends, Hayden and that's why I did what I did today. To make you understand that you really don't have it that bad. Be lucky I slept over or you would of gone with them...and you'd be dead. I told you...Odin is the keeper of all our destinies, and sometimes bad things have to happen in order to balance life out. No one said life was always fair. My life was bad for years...then it turned around and I couldn't be happier because I chose to hold on and leave it to Odin to lead me where I was supposed to be. Its okay to be upset about losing your parents...but to give up your own life...Your parents wouldn't be very proud of that. You have friends and family here to help you, Hayden...Don't push them away and be lucky you have so many who care about you in your time of need...because I didn't have that. I had to get through it on my own...and it was hell, it still is sometimes. I suffer from depression but I hide it really fucking well. The reason I am scolding you right now isn't because I don't care, its because I do. Because I don't want to see you go through what I did...by choice. Do you have any fucking idea how much it hurts me to see you going through this, going through what I did and its by you own stupid choice. I know how much it hurts and you're a damn idiot for wanting to continue to feel like this, claiming no one is helping you, when you're choosing no to be helped!" Toothless told him firmly.

He took a deep breath now as he turned from him with his bag over his shoulder heading for the exit of the main building. "You're right, Hayden. I can't tell you how to live your life or what to do with it. And if you want me out of your life that bad then fine...But before I go...I can tell you that you are acting like you're alone when you're surrounded by people who love and care about you." Toothless said as he went to push open the door to leave then stopped. "You claim we aren't helping you but we can only do as much as you allow...You don't want to be alone anymore?...Then stop pushing everyone who cares away." He paused a moment, "I can help you get through this, Hayden. But you have to let me help you. When you're ready to do that...Let me know. " Toothless stated pushing the door open slowly but glanced back at him standing there, "For the record...I'm in love with you. That's why I kissed you, to make you listen to me because I don't want you to die. I tried to tell you how I felt the night your parents died before Gobber came over. I did all this...to show you how many people care, to show you how much I care about you and your life...because while you think its meaningless to you...It means everything to us, and me especially because I love you. So when you're ready to stop pushing people away and making yourself alone by choice...When you're ready to talk and let people who care help you...You have my number." With that he was gone from sight leaving everyone in shock with what he said.


	16. Let It Out

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 16: Let It Out.**_

When Toothless left the school that day, he didn't look back even when his parents called for him. Toothless actually walked home from the school, it was a 1 hour walk too. He had texted his mother to tell her to just let him be for a while that he was on his way home but wanted to walk and clear his head, wanted to calm down. Toothless hadn't wanted to yell at Hayden the way he did, unfortunately he felt like he had no choice in order to make the man open his eyes and realize that what he was doing wasn't how you mourned. Most of the students that day ended up missing their buses and had to be picked up. That argument was the talk of the school for an entire week.

That whole thing happened on a Wednesday, and Toothless didn't come to school until Tuesday of the next week. Tyr and Fishlegs tried to talk to him but he only said he didn't want to be bothered and to make sure Hayden was okay because regardless of how mad he was at how Hayden handled the loss of his parents, he still cared about him. Upon returning to school that Tuesday morning, everyone seemed to stay clear of him. No one had ever seen Toothless, the essential quiet kid get so angry before and a good portion them were still in shock that he admitted to being in love with Hayden. He even kissed him in front of everyone.

Hiccup on the other hand didn't have much choice but to attend classes even with Toothless was out for 3 days since his grades were failing and he had to study for finals. Not that he focused much because what happened with Toothless that day was fresh in his mind and confused him beyond normal levels on confusion. Toothless was in love with him?! How did one...even began to start processing such information on top of everything else that happened. Toothless had pretty much called him out, and forced him to listen to reason. It wasn't just Hiccup who was shocked to learn the truth of Toothless's past, it was everyone because there wasn't an ounce of hesitation in his voice when he revealed it to them.

Hiccup noticed right away that when Toothless came back to school the following week, he avoided Hiccup by any means necessary. Toothless would go to his locker, get his books, then go to class. He'd sit down, take out his book and notebook for that class then just sit there staring front-facing silently the entire class. No one blamed him, neither did the teachers. A couple times, Gobber had pulled Toothless aside to talk to him but Toothless still refused to talk. Even his parents were starting to get worried, they had been keeping in contact with Tyr and Fishlegs through text to check on Toothless throughout the school day. And learning that Toothless had essentially shut down there too made them concerned.

Toothless didn't even sit with them at lunch anymore, he found a table on the other side of the room to sit at by himself. That is where they were now, in the cafeteria for lunch or at least headed there after the end of the 4th period when the bell rang. Tyr and Fishlegs tried to get to him but as soon as that bell sounded, Toothless was gone and out the door before anyone else. They sighed heavily and waited for Hiccup who was finally becoming a little more social again. "Man...I'm really starting to worry about him..." Tyr pointed out while they walked down the hall.

"You and me both, Tyr..." Fishlegs looked down.

"Ho–How is he...at home?..." Hiccup asked slowly.

"Not good. According to Lilly and Markus, and his siblings who we see when they get on the bus to go home he's completely shut down. He still does his homework and eats but he's...become mute. He won't talk, they say they only see him out for the bathroom, shower, or meals. Other than that, he stays in his room." Tyr informed him.

"Sh–Should I...talk...t–to him?" Hiccup questioned.

"That's up to you bro. Haven't you already tried? You said before he wouldn't answer your texts." Fishlegs asked as they had all gotten their food from the lunch line and sat at their table. They glanced back across the room to see Toothless sitting alone again and eating his lunch silently while staring off in to space.

"He won't. But I guess...He does...have every right to be mad at me..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes.

"Hiccup...None of us expected what happened last week to happen, it took all of us by surprise what he did and said...but in all fairness...you weren't listening to anyone else either." Tyr told him.

"We all tried to help you, and told you if you needed anything even if it was just one of us to hug you for a while...to call. But you didn't...you started cutting, refusing to eat and sleep...You didn't come to us, to anyone...We extended our help to you and you chose not to take it. You chose to shut down on us..." Fishlegs added.

"I–I know I just...after it happened...Gods there was so much pain, so many thoughts..." Hiccup covered his face with his hands.

"We understand. But Hiccup...while you were dealing with all that...Toothless was dealing it too." Tyr said clamly.

"Wh–what do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Ever since he found out what happened to your parents...Hiccup we've never seen him look so...Well, a mess like you. He called us the next morning, told us to come over. We asked if it was bad and he said to just hurry. He told us what happened, before going upstairs he said this is only going to get worse for him, take it from someone who knows." Fishlegs nodded.

"And before the wake...when we left school that day we asked how he was staying so strong he answered with and I quote, _'Because when you see someone going through something terrible...you can't help but force yourself to stay strong, because when they fall apart they need to know someone is there to pick them up. And someone can't do that if they aren't strong. Hiccup doesn't need to see us fall apart too because then he has no one to help him stand again.'_." Tyr recited to him.

"H–he really...said that?" Hiccup asked.

"Every word." Fishlegs nodded to agree.

"And I–I understand why he...yelled at me but...Gods...him kissing me, telling me he was in love with me...How do I...deal with that...?" Hiccup looked at them for help.

"Thought it came off as a shock to all of us...Well Fishlegs and I...sat down over the weekend to think about everything. And honestly Hiccup...it was more obvious than we thought." Tyr responded.

"I'm not...following guys?" Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Listen...Do you remember that first sleep over we had, during the smash game?" Tyr began, Hiccup nodded.

"Toothless let you win on purpose. He threw the game...so you could win and stay undefeated.." Fishlegs finished for him. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"He did that...for me? H–How do you know all this?" Hiccup questioned.

"His mother told us. I guess Toothless was confused about his feelings for you too, so he talked to his mom about it and she's the one who made him aware he was in love with you and to tell you. Toothless told her that seeing you look upset about losing the game, he didn't like it so he purposely let his finger slip off the button so you could win." Fishlegs informed him.

"And Hiccup...How much he was there for you during the wake...He got you out of the truck, not us. He stayed with you when all those people offered their condolences, he sang that song for you. What we're sayin is that there are more signs to tell us the truth than we first noticed. We never told Toothless to talk to you last week." Tyr added.

"That's right. We didn't, we said we had to do something together to help you. Toothless is the one who took charge and blocked you from leaving...We never knew about the not eating, the cutting, and what not. Toothless made us aware...We just thought you were miserable but Toothless was able to see past the surface, he saw what was really going on...and its because he's been through what you are going through right now. You heard him that day...He shut down too, cut himself, tried to kill himself, and ya know...he's right. He had it a lot worse than you did, not saying you can't feel the pain of losing your parents but you didn't lose them the way Toothless lost his." Fishlegs looked sympathetic now.

"I–I know all this but...He was so...angry with me..." Hiccup lowered his head again. "And him loving me...How do I deal with that?...I–I don't...love him back..." Hiccup stammered.

"I think you might, Hiccup. You just don't see it because you're confused about it." Tyr offered making Hiccup's eyes widen again. "Just...Hear us out okay? When you lost your parents, he was there for you. Holding you, comforting you, singing for you...And you didn't push him away. He made you realize that you were in fact killing yourself." Tyr started.

"And not for nothing...But when he kissed you, Hiccup...You didn't fight him off of you. You didn't push him away, you didn't struggle...You just stood there until he pulled away. And once he did, you didn't yell at him, you didn't even ask him why he did it...I know you think you're straight, Hiccup but seeing all that...I think you're bi, like Tyr and Toothless. The only reason you haven't thought about it before is because well...you've never been in this situation where a guy has liked you." Fishlegs said.

"Yo–you're saying...I liked it?" Hiccup asked still in shock.

"We are. Can you deny the possibility, Hiccup?" Tyr asked.

"I–I suppose...anything is...pos–possible but...liking that kiss...?" Hiccup questioned.

"How did you feel when he did it?" Fishlegs asked.

"I–I don't know. Shocked...surprised, scared...confused..." He paused a second as his eyes widened a bit, "Calm, relaxed, safe...Oh Gods...I did li–No...I loved it." He breathed out.

"Now you need to go talk to him." Tyr said calmly.

"I doubt he wants to talk to me...You saw how mad he was that day...And he's ignored me since, avoided me." Hiccup looked down closing his eyes.

"He is mad...That you pushed everyone away, and almost gave up your life because you chose not to take the help we offered...But don't you remember what he said to you last week?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup shook his head.

"He said, _'I can help you through this, Hayden but you have to let me help you. When you're ready to do that...let me know.'_ AND he told you right before he left, _'When you're ready to stop pushing people away and making yourself alone by choice...When you're ready to talk and let people who care help you...You have my number.'_ So...go talk to him. You don't have an excuse anymore." Tyr said softly.

"And what am I supposed to say, 'Hi, I know you're mad at me but I wanted you to know I'm a complete idiot who liked when you kissed me and I've decided I want your help because I know you've been through it before' Really guys come on..." Hiccup grumbled bashfully.

"You know what you say, Hiccup...the truth. That you're sorry about what happened, you just over-whelmed and handled it very badly. That you do want help getting past this. Don't bring up the kiss or anything, its another conversation for another time like when you two are alone. I don't think we need another public conversation. Just be aware that he's probably still pretty mad and he isn't gonna hold back if he feels you need to hear something. If he said what he said about when you're ready, let me know that means he's waiting for you to come to him." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the clock, they still had 30 minutes of lunch left. He knew he had to talk to Toothless about a lot of things, but could he handle doing it right now in front of everyone again? That was the worst feeling he'd ever felt having all eyes on him while Toothless scolded him. "For now, just go apologize...and tell him you want his help to get through this. Because you know if anyone can, its him." Tyr urged him with a smile.

"You really think he'll talk to me...?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes now GO! You're wasting time." Tyr groaned. Hiccup took a deep breath as he got up from the table and walked along the outside area to get to where Toothless was sitting. While walking he noticed the room becoming increasingly more quiet as if everyone was watching him move towards Toothless's table. Standing a an few inches behind Toothless, he closed his eyes and then opened them. Before he could say anything, he felt a text come through it was Tyr telling him he'd have to tap Toothless's shoulder because he had his headphones in. Great. He put his phone away and slowly reached a hand forward.

"What do you want, Hayden?" Toothless said suddenly lifting his head and pulling one of his ear buds out.

"I–I just...wanted too–..." Hiccup started.

"Out with it." Toothless remarked a little coldly. By now the lunchroom had gone silent, everyone watching closely so they didn't miss what was said.

"I–I wanted...t–to talk to y–you..." Hiccup forced out slowly. Toothless seemed to press pause on his phone to stop the music as he pulled the other bud out and wrapped the wire around his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "Ca–Can I sit down?" Hiccup asked.

"I told you once already, I can't make you do anything. Its your life...You do what you want to do." Toothless stated. Hiccup pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. There was about 5 minutes of silence. "If you don't have anything to say then you should probably go sit back down with Tyr and Frank, Hayden." Toothless finally said to him. It made Hiccup flinch a little, he didn't like seeing Toothless like this it was a little scary.

"I–I do...I just...don't like the fact...the entire lunch room is silent and watching so closely...and listening in..." Hiccup mumbled. Toothless opened his eyes slowly seeming to stare around the room. Now he was starting to get angry as he stood up.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" He yelled. They quickly looked away and started eating again, he crossed his arms over his chest facing Hiccup and looking down at him. "Now no one is watching or listening so say what you have to say." Toothless told him.

Hiccup couldn't stay quiet, Toothless was already mad enough. "I wanted...to say I'm sorry to you for last week...for everything. I had...no right to yell at you...or push you away when you were only trying to help and be a good friend to me...And I really had no right to say that you didn't understand...I forgot you've been through it too...and hearing everything you went through...Gods, Toothless I'm so sorry I said all those things to you...And...I hope...y–you can for..give me one day..." Hiccup said quickly.

Toothless was silent for a second or two before dropping his arms to his side. "I forgive you." Toothless stated making Hiccup's head snap up to look at him in shock. Toothless...forgave him? So easily?! How! He should be yelling at him, screaming at him to get away but he wasn't. He was calm and had forgiven him. Of course the room was silent and watching again but right now, Hiccup didn't care anymore.

"Ho–How...? How can you forgive me for what I did...to you?..." Hiccup asked.

"Because in truth, there is nothing to forgive." Toothless replied, "You didn't do anything to me, Hayden. So there is no need to ask my forgiveness."

"I–I yelled at you..." Hiccup protested.

"Because I refused to let you have your own way. I put myself in that position, I knew what would happen. I told you, this is not the first time I've had to deal with it. That's why I wouldn't budge, because you needed to open your eyes and see this affects a lot more than just you. Yes it affects you the most, but it affects your friends, family, and others who care about you to see you going through it." Toothless stated to him.

"I–I know...well I do now...because of you..." Hiccup said slowly.

"Then I did my job right. There was and is nothing to forgive." Toothless told him.

"S–so yo–you're not...mad at me f–for the...things...I–I said t–to you?" Hiccup looked at him now.

"I'm livid." Toothless retorted now, Hiccup put his head down. "I'm mad that you didn't let your friends and family help you. I'm mad at how you handled things, that instead of taking the help you tried to deal with it alone when you knew we were here for you and reminded you many times." Toothless stated to him.

"I just...I know I handled...it badly...it was just so overwhelming...and it...happened. A–and I couldn't...bring myself to stop..." Hiccup fought back tears again. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Toothless..." Hiccup stared at him with teary eyes. "It just hurt...so much a–an I couldn't–..." He stopped short when he felt Toothless pulling him in for a hug. Hiccup froze in shock as he felt Toothless hold him close.

"Shut up and take the hug, Hayden..." Toothless told him. In that moment, Hiccup felt his knees go weak as he buried his face in Toothless's chest and wrapped his arms around Toothless's back and holding on to him tightly. "This...is what you need. To let it out and cry...So cry. No one here is going to judge you because I'll happily get suspended for another 3 days for knocking someone out..." Toothless said softly. Hiccup couldn't bring himself to hold it in anymore, he started crying against him and he didn't hold back either. Toothless didn't talk the whole time, he just stood there holding Hiccup in his arms and let him cry. Toothless knew Hiccup needed this, to cry and let out how he'd been feeling. So all he could do for now was just hold him and let him cry it out.


	17. If Your Offer Still Stands

**Finding Yourself**

 **Author:** Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Pairing:** Toothless  & Hiccup.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 17: If Your Offer Still Stands...**_

After 20 minutes of holding him in the silent lunch room, Hiccup finally stopped crying and pulled back from the hug with Toothless. He sniffled a few times using his palms to wipe his eyes before looking up at Toothless who smiled softly at him. "Feel better now?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded a few times. "Told you."

"H–how did...you know..." Hiccup asked.

"Like I told you...I've been where you are before, Hayden. I've lost my parents, I've felt like my world crashed down and I had nothing left. I know that pain and I wouldn't wish it on even my worst enemies. But..." Toothless paused a moment as he lifted Hiccup's chin so he was looking in his eyes. "You have something that I didn't, Hayden. You have friends, and family. You have people who care about you and want to be here for you. And seeing you push them away because you rather of been alone than let them help you get through it...It made me so mad because you have no idea how lucky you are to have so many people want to be with you as you go through this." Toothless said softly.

"He's right lad..." Gobber said coming in to the room now, Tyr and Fishlegs nodded to him.

"When my parents died, Hayden. I lost more than them...I lost everything. My friends in school, my home...My own blood relatives didn't want me, said I wasn't their problem. I was in and out of foster homes constantly. The shortest I spent in one was 3 hours, the longest was a few weeks. I was treated differently, abused for 4 years until I got put in that orphanage. And the first 6 months there...all I did was push people away, I shut down and had to figure out how to make it through every day on my own. I stood on that roof so many times, I've tried to kill myself...I tried to jump off the roof, I used to cut. I ignored sleeping, and refused to eat." Toothless explained.

"I–I kn–know, Toothless...And I'm...so sorry...I didn't...consider your feelings..." Hiccup said quietly.

"Stop apologizing, Hayden. You couldn't of considered my feelings because you never knew about my past. You knew I was an orphan...but you never knew what I went through, my emotional state of things when it happened to me. That's why when I saw the signs with you that I went through...that's why I stepped in and did things the way I did. I didn't want to yell at you last week and believe me...it hurt me a lot more to do than it hurt for you to hear. It killed me to have to say what I did but I knew it was the only way I was going to get through to you to listen to me." Toothless sighed.

"M–my dad always said...I–I was really stubborn like him..." Hiccup tried to smile.

"Every bit of boar headed, stubborn man he ever was...Maybe worse." Gobber found himself chuckling now, "Toothless is right, Hayden...We've all been trying to be here for you, we know this isn't easy to get past...I even told Toothless 'ere the night of the wake...that I believed he'd be the one to help you. And I was right...Because he went through it too." Gobber added.

"I knew the only way you'd listen was if I told you how bad I had it growing up, Hayden. And again, I had to do it alone...I didn't have friends, or family. I didn't have people who cared about me and the only ones that ever did were dead...The only reason I'm still alive...is because I decided I won't waste the life my mother died protecting. And that's how I talked Stormfly down too, by telling her not to waste the life her father died protecting. I told her that if she had wanted to die, she would of jumped without hesitation. But she held back because she was scared, she didn't want to die. She just didn't want to be alone. Because her mother is in jail for life, for killing her father who died protecting Stormfly. And like me...no foster home wanted her, and no family came forward. So she was stuck in the orphanage...I talked her down because I've been there. Like with you...I knew how you were feeling...I saw the signs...I ignored them once and lost a very good friend of mine." Toothless closed his eyes taking a breath.

"What you don't know about that friend...Was that he had a crush on me, he loved me. I didn't know I was bi until I met him...It took me two months to figure out that I had a thing for guys too, but...I didn't return his feelings. I did care about him but I didn't love him. I also didn't know how much he'd suffered before coming to the orphanage...We stayed friends, however...I knew something was wrong. I saw him going through what I had with depression...and I didn't make him talk, I wasn't a good friend and I didn't tell anyone either...He told me he was 'fine'. And I believed him...then a week later...I found him dead. So when you kept saying you were fine...I knew better and I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. I wouldn't...couldn't lost another friend, not someone else I cared about. When I saw you showing signs of suicide...I refused to just it happen, I refused to just do nothing." Toothless said firmly.

"I'm...sorry...Toothless...I had...no idea what you'd been through..." Hiccup said to him.

"That song...I sang at your parent's wake. That friend is the reason I don't like singing it...Because he and I were good friends, practically brothers even though he loved me, it didn't change our friendship. He was the first friend I ever made at the orphanage. When he died...and a service was held for him. I sang that song for him too." Toothless explained.

"Gods Toothless...I'm sor–..."

"I told you to stop apologizing. I know you had no idea what I've been through...Its not exactly something I like remembering but...when I saw it happen to you, Hayden...I had no choice because it was the only way to get you to listen to me and understand how good you had it. I know you lost your parents, I know how much that hurts. And you know that I know now...No one blamed you for being upset, no one was mad at you...other than the fact you wouldn't let us help you. Gobber told me I'd be the one to help you, even Tyr and Frank knew...they all said it to me and under the same reasoning that I'd been through this before. And that's why I yelled at you last week, because I wasn't going to lose you because you're a stubborn idiot...You...like my friend...were my first friend when I came to this school...You were there for me when I told you about being adopted and everything...so when I saw you hurting...it hurt me because I couldn't help you...because you wouldn't let me. And that's all I wanted you to understand, why I did what did the way I did it." Toothless said gently.

"You are so lucky to have all you do...I lost everything, Hayden. Everything. There were still things at that house I wanted, my memories...but I couldn't take it all with me. You got to stay at the house your grew up in, you didn't get sent in to foster care or the orphanage. Someone stepped forward to take care of you...And you have friends who care, who want to help you...I didn't have all that...I was literally alone for years with no one. I didn't have anyone to hold me at the funeral, hell there were only 20 people there...You had hundreds. I didn't have someone telling me it would be okay and they'd be there for me. I didn't have anything...which is why when I saw it happen to you...I pushed my own pain aside to help you, so you wouldn't have to feel the way I did...The whole time this had been going on...all I've done is relive my pain...and what hurt more was that you had chosen to be alone. I knew you were hurting yourself, that's why you never called us. Why you were so quiet and cold. I recognized it and that's why I stepped in...Because you needed an eye opener and I was the only one who would get through to you, because I care about you and I've been there before." Toothless sighed.

"Yo–you're right...I did and...I thank you for doing it...I just felt like...no one understood, I had...forgotten you went through it too..." Hiccup said trying not to cry again. "I'm...sorry I was such an idiot..." He tried to smile. Toothless rolled his eyes as he pulled Hiccup's chin towards him.

"Yes. You are an idiot, Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock the Third...But you're still my best friend." Toothless said and kissed him lightly then pulled back. "So you can bet your ass, I'm always gonna have your back and knock some sense into you when you need it. Even if I have to kiss you every time to shut you up and make you listen to me." Toothless lowered his hand as the bell rang for 5th period. Toothless got his lunch bag while swinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking past them. "By the way...Don't stop smiling, Hiccup. Its cute." Toothless winked before throwing his lunch bag and disappearing outside the lunch room doors leaving more than half the room in shock after he did.

"Di–did he just...kiss me again?" Hiccup asked blinking.

"Yes, yes he did. What are you gonna do about it?" Tyr chuckled.

"Get to class before you're all late." Gobber smiled, with that they rushed off to get their books for their next class then rush to their next class. The rest of the day was seemingly calm even though word of what happened at lunch spread like wildfire. Some people even had pictures of videos of it. Toothless didn't seem to care, nor did Hiccup. His mind was still on everything from lunch, that Toothless casually kissed him again. Did he like Toothless back, did he love him even? Hiccup never fought him, never told him to stop, or yelled at him for kissing him. He already admitted to Tyr and Fishlegs that he had loved the kiss that day, and he loved this one too. And Gods if he didn't think Toothless was handsome as hell already.

Toothless had done so much for him since coming to Berkian Academy. Hiccup sat on the bleachers in the gym as he waited for his turn to play dodge ball. He'd been hit and was out right now. It was raining outside so unfortunately they had to be inside. Hiccup watched as Tyr got tagged out and now it was Toothless against Shane, Tommy, and Derek. Little unfair but Toothless held his own against them. While watching Toothless dodging, Hiccup thought about all they'd been through together.

Tyr and Fishlegs were right, Toothless had been there for him through everything so far. Toothless held him when he found out his parents died, he was there to help him through the wake and funeral, he sang in front of a crowded room for him even though he hated to. Toothless even punched Shane and got suspended for 3 days for trying to suck up to him when he found out about the inheritance...And now...he helped break him out of his depression, and loved...no. Was in love with him, and again had been there for him in the lunch room when he cried. Hiccup just kept finding himself amazed by Toothless.

"So you figure out if you love him back?" Tyr asked Hiccup softly.

"I–I don't know...I know I like him if nothing else. I'm...attracted to him...I'm just...so calm with him, calm and safe because I know he'll be there for me. He's already shown me that...but to say I love him...or...in love with him. I don't know, Tyr..." Hiccup sighed.

"It'll come to you. But looking from the outside, certainly seems like you do. That you are." Fishlegs chuckled.

"Oh and how would you know?..." Tyr asked looking at Fishlegs now.

"First sleep over, I was awake and heard Toothless tell Hiccup what it felt like to be in love with someone. And judging by how Hiccup says he feels around Toothless...just seems like it is all." Fishlegs shrugged, Hiccup's eyes widened now. That was right, Toothless had told him what it felt like that night. That's when it hit Hiccup like a pile of bricks. Toothless had fallen in love with him the night of their first sleep over together and didn't say anything because he knew he as in Hiccup was straight or...was straight? Gods Hiccup hated this, was he bisexual? Did he love Toothless back? It was so confusing. Hiccup watched as Shane chucked a ball at Toothless hard and he caught it in his hands as the teacher blew the whistle.

"Alright, Shane you're out and Toothless you can invite one player back." The teacher said with a smile.

"Hayden." Toothless said with a smile, Hiccup blinked. Toothless wanted him to help? Hiccup was tagged out first when the game started. Why would he want him on his side? Well duh because Toothless loved him. Hiccup got up and moved back over next to Toothless as he tossed him the ball he'd caught. Hiccup smiled nervously, he sucked at dodge ball. "Ready to take em out?" Toothless asked.

"U–uh take them out is a...strong word, Toothless...Did you forget I was tagged out first?" Hiccup asked him.

"I didn't forget. Just relax...I'll teach you a trick. Don't throw the ball at the player, throw it where you know they'll move to when they see it coming their way." Toothless winked, Hiccup's mouth dropped open. That actually made a lot of sense. "And don't throw overhand. Throw it like a basketball." Toothless chuckled.

"Players ready?" The teacher asked.

"Ready." Toothless nodded. The teacher blew the whistle and it began. Derek threw his ball at Hiccup fast but it never hit because Toothless used his ball to knock it out of the way. "Don't just stand there, Hiccup...Its called DODGE ball for a reason." Toothless warned him.

Hiccup saw Tommy throw one at him and he moved to the right, he smiled as he watched their movements. Tommy had a knack for moving right, Hiccup held the ball with both hands in front of his chest and threw it at him, Tommy moved right and Hiccup got him. "YES! I did it!" Hiccup cheered. He didn't see Derek throw another ball at him, before he could react he saw Toothless moved him out of the way and got him himself. "Toothless! Why did you do that! I can't...handle Derek alone, he's like dodge ball champion..." Hiccup grumbled.

"I told you I'd always have your back. Its just you and him, you can do this. He knows the trick about throwing the ball where his target will move too so outsmart him...Attack from behind..." Toothless whispered as he kissed Hiccup's nose then wandered to the seats with Tyr and Fishlegs with a smile, he gave a nod to him. Hiccup paled as the whistle blew and Derek held two balls in his hands and started throwing rapid fire. Hiccup ducked, jumped, slid left and right to avoid them all. Hiccup picked up one ball and used it to block a few others. Why had Toothless said attack from behind? They had to stay on their own side of the net...

"I–I can't do this..." Hiccup mumbled as he tried to look for an opening.

"Hiccup! Behind you!" Fishlegs called to warn him, Hiccup saw the ball bounce off the wall and nearly hit him from behind. Hiccup froze after avoiding it. That's what Toothless meant! Angle the ball so it would hit Derek from behind. He'd be expecting a direct throw and the trick Toothless taught him. So how did he do this then? Derek wouldn't expect having more than one thrown at him because he didn't think Hiccup could do it. Hiccup threw one ball at Derek and he dodged it, then another came at him, then 4 more. Finally Hiccup threw one hard and high enough to land near the basketball hoop above Derek and it got stuck there.

"Haha, I'm down here Haddock..." Derek teased laughing, Hiccup grinned as he threw another ball towards the hoop and hitting the other ball he'd gotten stuck first. The first ball dropped behind the hoop, bounced off the wall and hit Derek in the back of the head, before he even had time to recover the whistle blew.

"Team Dragonfire wins!" The teacher announced, all of Hiccup's team came down from the stands to celebrate.

"Are you kidding me! Does that even count!" Derek yelled angrily.

"Hayden's ball hit you, yes it counts." The teacher smiled.

"No it didn't, he just knocked it down and it bounced off the wall!" Derek argued.

"Doesn't matter. The ball that got stuck was still a ball Hayden threw, and another ball he used to knock it loose and hit you means that Hayden's ball hit you, that means you are out. Well done, Hayden. Never seen a move like that before..." The teacher congratulated.

"Thanks...I–I just...winged it." Hiccup shrugged. "And I only knew to hit him from behind because someone hinted towards it." Hiccup glanced at Toothless now.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about Hiccup. That was all you..." Toothless smiled innocently.

"Uh huh...sure you don't." Hiccup remarked. Toothless only shrugged as they made their way to the locker rooms to change and get ready before the last bell rang. In there, Hiccup changed pretty quick and waited by the door for Fishlegs, Tyr, and Toothless to come out so they could walk to their lockers before their buses to go home.

"That was a cheap shot, Haddock...And a technicality. Next dodge ball match you're dead..." Derek growled at him.

"Oh get over it, Derek. I beat you fair and square, even the teacher said so." Hiccup rolled his eyes at him, Derek shoved him in to the wall and he whimpered out from the force. Fishlegs saw it and went to get Toothless who probably had his headphones in.

"Don't get smart with me, Hayden. You're nothing but a coward...trying to kill yourself because you lost mommy and daddy...What a wimp..." Derek laughed. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly.

"Shut up...don't talk about my parents!" Hiccup ordered him.

"Or what...you gonna hit me? Oh wait no...you're going to cry like a baby...aren't you? Hah, get a load of Haddock guys, crying." Derek teased.

"Come on man...leave him alone...if Toothless finds out you're picking on Hiccup you're a dead man..." Shane warned.

"I ain't afraid of that loser..." Derek scoffed as he grabbed Hiccup's wrists and tore his shirt revealing the scars on his arms. "Man, Hayden...you couldn't even cut yourself right to die...these pitiful marks are well...pathetic..." Derek shoved Hiccup again. Hiccup only lowered his head covering his face as Derek went to punch him. The hit never came, Toothless was standing in front of him with his hand holding Derek's punch. Hiccup saw Toothless's back to him and his eyes widened, Toothless was...protecting him?

"I would highly advise you to back up, Derek...Are you hurt, Hayden?" Toothless asked in a low tone.

"N–No...just...my back and head from...when he shoved me in to the wall..." Hiccup answered softly. Toothless without warning shoved Derek back against one of the changing stalls, he had to shake his head to focus again. Toothless took off his long sleeve shirt and handed it to Hiccup.

"Put that on. Then go stand with Tyr and Frank..." Toothless told him, Hiccup didn't argue. He put Toothless's shirt on and moved between Fishlegs and Tyr.

"Okay...Wasn't expecting that..." Derek took a stance to fight him, he went to punch but Toothless just moved left and Derek punched the cement wall. His eyes widened as he pulled his hand back bellowing in pain.

"You really think I'm going to risk getting suspended again that way while I'm out you can hurt Hayden? Moron." Toothless stated as his eyes narrowed, "You say you aren't afraid of me...Well I think its time to fix that." Toothless grabbed Derek's shirt and shoved him against the wall hard lifting him a good 3 inches off the ground. "Listen here asshole. You stay away from my friends, got it? You stay away from Hayden, Tyr, and Frank. All of you. I'm sick and tired of you giving them a hard time, Derek. You and your little friends think its so awesome to pick on people when you have no idea how much your words and actions can truly hurt a person inside. I won't deal with it, I refuse to allow you to bully my friends. Hayden especially. He's been through enough! So fuck off and leave him alone because if you ever hurt him, touch him or make him cry again...I'm going to hurt you and put you in the hospital. That's not a threat, it's a promise." Toothless warned darkly. "Scared yet or do I need to keep going?"

The sound of something trickling on the ground made everyone look down to see a puddle of yellow liquid under Derek's feet. Toothless scared the piss out of him, literally. Toothless scoffed as he let Derek go and stepped back, "I'll take that as a yes." Toothless walked away from him with his eyes closed leaving everyone in shock. Toothless just made Derek piss himself and Gods was it a sight to see the biggest bully in the school get what was coming to him.

"Please tell me someone got that on camera..." A random voice said from the back.

Toothless approached Hiccup while he pulled out his shirt from gym and put it on. "Y–you didn't...have to do that, Tooth..." Hiccup said softly as Toothless led him out in to the hallway where the teacher and girls waited.

"What just...happened in there?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Toothless remarked. One of the other random guys from the class came out smiling.

"Toothless just put Derek in his place and made him piss himself!" Toothless face-palmed as everyone looked over at him. The bell rang.

"Oh look at that! Saved by the bell. Bye!" Toothless said before rushing off to get to his locker leaving them in shock. Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs followed after him quickly. They found him by his locker putting his books for the night in his backpack.

"Toothless...Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked him.

"I"m...fine...Are you alright, Hiccup?" Toothless asked shutting his locker and facing Hiccup softly.

Hiccup only managed a nod, "Thank you...for giving me your shirt...and that back there." Hiccup said gently.

"Don't mention it. Derek and his friends won't be giving you anymore trouble...Any of you." Toothless sighed.

"That was...amazing..." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm not proud of it, Hiccup." Toothless said firmly making the 3 boys before him frown a bit. "I hate having to force people to stop, because it means I have to become something I'm not. I'm not a fighter, but Gods sometimes it's the only way to make people listen...They see me and think I'm weak and can't stick up for myself, for others...then I do...that and people fear me. I don't want to be feared, I just want the unnecessary drama and bullying to stop. There's no reason for it. Doing...that makes me no better than them because I forced them to listen, I made them fear me so they know not to mess with me in fear of me hurting them...and it makes me what I hate most. A bully." Toothless closed his eyes and walked away from them outside to get on his bus, and while he walked through the people who had see what he did to Derek they backed away from him in fear and it only made it worse for him.

Toothless reached his bus and got to the seat near his siblings, he closed his eyes and sighed out heavily. All he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep, he was exhausted mentally and physically from everything the last week or so between breaking through Hiccup, to this he was ready to sleep for a month. Just as the bus began to pull away from the school, he saw Hiccup sitting on his bus while they passed. Toothless saw Hiccup smile gently at him, then motion for him to check his phone before he was out of sight. Toothless pulled out his phone and saw a text from Hiccup. He opened the screen and saw a single message on the screen that made him smile. _::If your...offer still stands...I want your help. -Hic.::_ He'd been waiting to hear those words for a week. Toothless typed back a simple response.

 _::The sleep over is being held at my house this week. When Tyr and Fishlegs go home Saturday morning, I want you to stay over and I will help and show you how to get through this. -Tooth::_ With that, Toothless rested his head against the window with a sigh of relief. _'Finally...'_ Toothless thought.


	18. I Do Like You

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 18: I Do Like You.**_

The worst Toothless got for threatening Derek that day in gym was detention and thankfully it was held on Thursday so he wouldn't miss Drivers Ed since Friday was the permit test and he couldn't miss that. Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs purposely got themselves in trouble and stayed after with him. The 4 of them spent detention doing their homework and texting one another because the teacher wasn't even paying attention. Then Gobber gave them all a ride home. Hiccup was doing better, not great or 100% but he was better than when everything first happened. Also. Derek, Shane, Tommy, and Erik didn't dare cross Toothless again which shocked everyone because normally those 4 didn't back down from anything.

It wasn't an awesome feeling to know they feared Toothless but then again, what could he do? At the time, Hiccup had been suffering more than enough without some stupid bullies hurting him so Toothless took it upon himself to ensure his friends were safe from them, he couldn't protect everyone. But he could protect Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs. Another major event coming to the school was the junior prom the first week of June so that was on Saturday of next week. Toothless still wanted to take Hiccup but he didn't know if Hiccup returned his feelings yet though at least now he was aware of them. Now being it was Friday, the day of his permit test. He was nervous but after he passed his, he only had to wait until the next available licensing road test to get his license.

So after the final bell for the day rung, Toothless met up with Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs at the drivers ed room and they went in together. The class was starting at 2:30 today so they'd have time to take the exam and find out who passed. As 2:30 came around more people from the class came in and took their seats. The teacher came in, then also someone from the department of motor vehicles. Just tack on the pressure for them. The teacher explained that this person would be grading their exams with him and when people passed they would get their picture taken and their permit printed out that day. They would be given and hour and a half for the exam so from 2:30 to 4 would be exam time, then 30 minutes of grading from 4 to 4:30. Finally the last hour from 4:30 to 5:30 would be picture taking and permit handouts.

The permit test was a 100 question test and multiple choice. In order to pass it they needed 75 or higher for a final grade. They'd been instructed on Wednesday that they couldn't have anything with them other than their pencils. Even phones had to be in their backpacks which were placed at the front of the room, because of the severity of the test they were actually checked to make sure they had nothing on them. The multiple choice packet was 4 pages with 25 questions on each then they had a separate sheet called a scan-tron answer sheet where they would select a letter corresponding to the right answer. At 2:45 the exam began. When 4 hit they had to put their pencils down, and the teacher collected their sheets whether someone was done or not.

"Alright, all of you go get a snack or drink while we grade these. 30 minute break." The teacher told them. Everyone soon filed out and went to the cafeteria to use the vending machines.

"Gods that was intense...worse than any final I've ever taken..." Tyr sighed out.

"That was easy..." Fishlegs chuckled, Toothless nodded in agreement.

"He's right. It was basic road signs, speeds in whether conditions, so on and so forth." Toothless added then noticed how quiet Hiccup was. "You okay?" Toothless asked him.

"Yeah...just thinking..." Hiccup answered.

"Well lets hear it then." Toothless smiled softly.

"I don't really...want too." Hiccup sighed.

"Oh no you don't, Hiccup. Do I have to make you? You asked for my help and I have the text to prove it, so come on. Out with it." Toothless grumbled then grinned a bit leaning close to Hiccup's ear, "Or do I have to kiss you again?" Hiccup's cheeks seemed to redden at this as he shook his head bashfully. "That's what I thought, so lets hear it." Toothless smiled.

"You're such an asshole for that...Okay fine...I was just...thinking about getting my license...and the fact in the will reading, my dad...left me his truck. I–I haven't been able to bring myself to even...step foot in the garage yet." Hiccup admitted.

"Hiccup its only been like a month since it happened, no one expects you to be able to handle it perfectly." Tyr pointed out.

Toothless put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders and smiled, "And that's why we're here for you, we'll get you through it and you'll be able too. One step at a time okay? You've accepted they are gone, and that's the first and biggest one. Its not going to come easy for you to be able handle things that remind you of them. Trust me, it won't be easy but I promise it will get easier with time." Toothless said softly.

"I believe you I just...hate the fact it hurts this much. I still...have trouble waking up every morning and not seeing them at the table...dad reading his paper, mom making breakfast for me..." Hiccup put his head down.

"If you want to cry, my shoulder is available. And if you feel like crying, you should. Don't hold it inside because that makes it hurt more." Toothless reminded.

"I just...don't want to cry in front of them..." Hiccup closed his eyes. Toothless looked back seeing Derek and his friends.

"They won't give you any shit, Hiccup. Toothless made sure of that 3 days ago." Fishlegs smiled.

"And still not proud of it..." Toothless mumbled. "And why am I an asshole for telling you I'd kiss you to make you talk?" Toothless questioned now.

"Because he gets all flustered, and tongue-tied when you do." Tyr teased, Hiccup punched him in the arm. "What! What did I say?" Tyr questioned. Toothless blinked a few times now looking down at a very bashful Hiccup who was blushing.

"Is that...Is that true, Hiccup? Whenever I kiss you, you get flustered?" Toothless asked. It took a moment but Hiccup finally nodded to him once. "Do you not like it?" Toothless said now.

"Y–yes...I mean...no...I mean...Ugh!" Hiccup got frustrated as he got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'll talk to him." Toothless said as he got up and followed Hiccup out, seeing him standing outside the main building with his head towards the sky. "Hiccup?" Toothless said slowly.

He heard Hiccup sigh heavily, "Yeah?"

"Its just us now. I know you walked out because its quiet in there and everyone could hear us talking. Now its just you and me...so talk to me. I know its been weighing on your mind since the first time when I yelled at you." Toothless told him.

Hiccup seemed to closed his eyes and lean against the building looking away now, "I just...I don't know..." Hiccup trailed off a little.

"How to process it, handle it?" Toothless confirmed for him questioningly. Hiccup nodded. "Listen, this is another instance of me being where you are. You're confused about your feelings and sexuality because you've believed one thing was the truth for so long. I believed I was straight until I was 13. When that friend of mine admitted he liked me, I was confused too." Toothless said softly.

"Ho–how did you...figure out you weren't straight?" Hiccup asked.

"It didn't come easy, took me months to figure it out but ya know the more time I spent around him...it just became clear to me is all. I realized I liked guys and girls, and then I accepted it. You can't change who you are, Hiccup. You just go where life takes you." Toothless shrugged.

"Did...your friend ever kiss you...like you did to me?" Hiccup looked over slowly now.

"No, he just told me he liked me more than a friend. I told him that I needed to figure a few things out, then after two months I told him that I realized I am in fact bisexual but...didn't return his feelings. However he was afraid I'd hate him, and he'd lose me as his friend so I told him that while I didn't like him back...he was still my best friend and I'd stay with him regardless. And thanked him for showing me the truth about myself, for helping me...find myself." Toothless explained. Hiccup closed his eyes again sighing, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Hiccup answered.

"Are you asking me all these questions because you're trying to figure out if you're bi or not?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded to him, "And since I kissed you...you've been confused about your feelings for me, haven't you? And how it started about me liking you?" Toothless saw him nod again. "Well Hiccup...standing there not talking to me isn't going to get you answers. If you're curious about anything, just ask me." Toothless smiled.

"I just...don't understand, Toothless. When did you...How did you fall in love with me? I mean you didn't tell me you had a crush on me, or liked me as more than a friend...how did you just fall in love with me?" Hiccup asked now.

"Believe it or not, it was the night of our first sleep over at my house. When you asked me about loving someone or being in love with someone. You remember I told you I had no idea because my lifestyle before didn't exactly allow me to...date." Toothless stated.

"But we'd...just met only 4 days before, we barely knew one another...How did you know you were...in love with me that soon?" Hiccup questioned.

"I didn't actually." Toothless said making Hiccup look at him a little shocked. "I didn't...know I was in love with you until about 2 months later. The night you asked me that question, I didn't know what to say Hiccup. But...when I said what I did to you about being in love, having a soul mate...Even I didn't know where the hell it came from because I'd never felt it before. I have zero experience in the love and relationship department." Toothless admitted to him.

"Then...how did you manage to say what you said about the subject if you didn't know what it felt like...that was...really intense to say, Tooth. And like with your journal entry in class...only someone who has felt it before would be able to give such a response so...perfectly." Hiccup mentioned.

"I fought with my feelings for you for two months, Hiccup. Battled myself if I loved you or was in love with you, it was everything about you that made me attracted to you since the day we'd met when you helped me up. When I started at Berkian Academy, I was terrified to be there. Then you came along and became my first friend, from you being my guide to singing the Dancing and the Dreaming with me in history, just everything. I didn't start feeling differently for you until the night of our first sleep over, when you and I were against each other in smash..." Toothless sighed.

"Yeah...I know. You threw the game so I'd stay undefeated and by the way jerk...We're having a rematch tonight and this time you better not hold back. But anyway...Continue..." Hiccup couldn't help but smile a little. Toothless blinked a little, he knew...he threw that game so he could win? "After you yelled at me that day...Tyr and Fishlegs were trying to help me figure out my feelings before I went and talked to you...They told me the signs of you...loving me were more obvious that they thought. Also that...when they texted your mom to ask how you were after that day...she told them you told her you threw the game because you didn't want to see me get upset about losing." Hiccup shrugged.

"Son of a bitch...I told her not to say a word about that...Sorry Hiccup but you looked so...worried and upset to know you were losing to a noob...So I let my fingers slip off the bottons and let you win. I loved how happy you were...And I never wanted to not see that smile. That's...actually one of the reasons I realized I loved you too. That night you asked me about love and being in love...After I told you how it...should feel I guess to be in love...I realized that the only reason I gave such an response was...because it was everything...I felt about you." Toothless closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"What I mean is...I said all that stuff about love and soul mates...thinking about how...you made me feel when I was around you. I felt safe, calm, happy, secure...Its why I let you win, because I couldn't stand to see you upset, and your smile...made me smile. You were there for me when I told you guys about my past...when those letters came in from the orphanage. And...when you hugged me...my heart started racing. It confused me but then when you asked me that question...I just...pretty much told you how being around you made me feel. At first...after I realized that I even said 'Odin help me, I think I'm falling love with my best friend'. Then for two months I battled myself if I was in love with you...or I'd latched on to you because you were my first friend...So...I talked to my mom...she had me tell her everything I felt around you, and what I said to you that night...she told me I was in love with you." Toothless explained softly.

"And that's...why you were going to tell me the night my parents died before we got interrupted?" Hiccup looked at him seriously now.

"Well telling you was...a little more complicated. I made mom aware you were straight...and liked Astrid. And she told me that how would either of us know if I didn't tell you. She said that maybe like me, you'd believed one thing for so long because you've never been in a situation where another male has liked you so maybe you just assumed you were straight. She told me to tell you and that if you were my real friend regardless of the fact I had feelings for you, you'd stay my friend. Just like when I stayed my friend's friend after he told me he liked me. So...I decided I'd wait until we were alone, then your parents passed away...and when you shut down, the thought of losing you...terrified me so I decided to just tell you in front of everyone. Well it wasn't for them but...you get the idea..." Toothless sighed.

"Yeah I do..." Hiccup looked down. Toothless checked the clock on the wall above the main office, it was almost time for them to go back to the drivers ed room to see who passed. They had maybe 15 minutes left, Toothless looked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I don't expect an answer right now or one at all for that matter. Whether you return my feelings or not, I'm still your friend. If you want me to back off, I will. I don't care...as long as you're happy then so am I. That's all I want for you, your happiness whether its me or someone else who causes it." Toothless said.

"You...wouldn't hate me if I didn't love you back?" Hiccup asked.

"I'd be upset for a little while, but then again I know and you know what I said that night. If its not meant to be, then it won't be. I also know this Hiccup...That when you truly love something or someone, you let them go. Because all you want is their happiness even if it costs you our own. So no...I wouldn't hate you, no matter what happens or where we go in life, Hiccup..." Toothless trailed off as he lifted Hiccup's chin to face him so their eyes met, "I will always be grateful to you for what you've done for me since we met. And you will always be my best friend. That's a promise." Toothless smiled gently, he felt Hiccup tremble a bit at how close their lips were. Toothless stepped back with his hands in his pockets.

"Toothless...I don't know...where I stand right now. I know you're my friend, and I care about you as a friend. But I just–..." Toothless put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"Hey. I told you...I don't care. I don't need an explanation, Hiccup. I'm in no rush, so you just take your time like I had too. You can let me know when you're ready." Toothless smiled at him.

"Toothless...please...I have to say this because...I have been thinking about it a lot, since the day you kissed me and we talked in the lunch room...I've been trying to figure it out. I still don't know where I stand in all this...But I know this much...I am bisexual. And I'm attracted to you..." Hiccup stated slowly, nervously even. Toothless's eyes widened a little, Hiccup was attracted to him? "You're a good hearted guy. You care and protect as if it were instinct. I don't know...what it is about you specifically but Gobber and the others were right...And I believe that...only you can help me get through this grieving thing..." Hiccup said looking at him now.

"Well I make...no guarantees Hiccup...I mean everyone grieves differently..." Toothless started but this time, Hiccup put his finger to Toothless lips to make him be quiet.

"I wasn't finished...You have done...so much for me since we met. But...You've done more...than just be my friend. You broke through me when no one else could, when I shut down completely. You made me listen to reason, you held me when I cried more than once now. You sang in front of a crowd...for me when I know you hate it and you sang a son that brings back painful memories for you. You got me out of the truck at the wake, you held my hand, you got me through that night...because if you hadn't been standing with me...I don't think I could of done it. You've also...protected me from Shane and his stupid friends. You...gave me your shirt off your back...What I'm saying is...You give me...strength, confidence..." Hiccup took a breath.

"And I'll continue to do that for as long as you want me too, Hiccup. That's what friends do." Toothless added in.

"I don't know...if I love you, Toothless." Hiccup began as Toothless looked at him a little surprised. "And...I don't think I'll be able to figure it out until after...I get through this grieving pain or whatever...Because I don't have a clear head right now. But...I can tell you for now until I know for sure...that I like you. I really really like you, Toothless." Hiccup told him softly with a smile.

"Y–you do, you like me?" Toothless asked.

"I do, Toothless. But I'm still not sure if I'm ready to...be in a relationship with you..." Hiccup looked down a little bashfully. Toothless couldn't believe, Hiccup admitted he was bi and actually liked him!

"Th–that's fine! Gods that's more than...fine, Hiccup. I'm just...happy you like me...and don't hate me. You take...all the time you need to figure it out." Toothless exclaimed, at this Hiccup nodded and smiled wider.

"Hey you two, time to go back in." Tyr called to them.

"Coming!" Toothless called back. "Ready to go back?" Toothless looked at Hiccup now.

"I am." Hiccup nodded. Toothless smiled as he opened the door and they walked back in down the hall from the lunch room to the drivers ed room. Right before the entered, Hiccup stopped Toothless. "Before we go in...I just wanted to know something..."

"Ask then." Toothless replied.

"You've...kissed me at random times since telling me you were in love with me. Kind'a like...we're in a relationship but we aren't. I guess...I want to know why?" Hiccup asked. Now the two of them were standing in the doorway of the room as Toothless smiled and kissed him deeply making Hiccup's cheeks go red with embarrassment. Toothless pulled away smiling at him.

"Because you like it and you haven't told me to stop." Toothless chuckled.

"Wait do you mean?...We aren't together and kissing is usually something you do...as a couple..." Hiccup stated still in shock.

"Hiccup. Since the first kiss I ever gave you...you haven't stopped me from doing it. You haven't pushed me back, haven't fought me, haven't yelled at me. You haven't told me to stop doing it, so I assume you like it and that's why I keep doing it. You always smile or stand there with that shocked but adorable look on your face, and I told you that your smile is cute. I assume you smiling means your happy and I told you before...I only want your happiness. So if kissing you makes you happy, then I'll keep doing it until you tell me to stop." Toothless told him poking his nose.

"If you two are quite finished, we have some pictures to take and permits to handout." The teacher cleared his throat. Still in shock of what Toothless told him about why he kissed him even though they weren't together, Hiccup made his way in the room and sat down at his desk and Toothless did the same. It was now 4:45 pm as they were told they'd be called up one by one to get their grade, if they passed they would step outside to have their picture taken. If they failed they left the room and called their parents to get them. At this time too if they got their picture taken they could pick their road test date.

So as the hour ticked by most everyone was done. They knew if someone didn't pass because that student wouldn't return inside. There class was 25 students and only 15 of them were still in the room so far. "Toothless Fury." The teacher called, Toothless got up and walked to the desk. "Well done." The teacher smiled as he showed Toothless his grade on the exam, Toothless looked to see a 100%. He'd passed and he didn't get any of them wrong! Toothless nodded taking the exam as he headed outside of the room, got his picture taken and then came back inside.

"Hayden Haddock." Hiccup went up there, Toothless swore he saw Hiccup about to cry but wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Hiccup took his exam paper and went outside, and Toothless was relieved when he returned inside the room too. He looked so relieved. "Tyr Felman." Another 5 minutes and, "Frank Ingerman." Both of them had returned to the room. That means they all passed. As it was now 5:15, there was a total of 17 students who passed out of 25. While the DMV lady was uploading pictures and putting them on a piece of paper then typed in information about the student the kids were talking.

"Gods that was nerve-wracking. How did you guys do?" Tyr asked. "I got a 86."

"I got a 90." Fishlegs said.

"93." Hiccup replied. "How about you Tooth?" He asked as they all looked at him now.

"100." Toothless smiled, their eyes widened.

"No way!" Tyr said in disbelief. Toothless held up his exam sheet with a big blue 100% on the top. "You suck! How did you get them all right!"

"Uh...I studied...?" Toothless responded.

"That's awesome. Good job, Toothless." Fishlegs patted his back smiling.

"Thanks guys." Toothless chuckled. "So we all still on for that sleep over tonight?" Toothless questioned.

"Course we are. We never miss one unless we have too." Tyr laughed. "We all going home with you still?" Toothless nodded. They spent the next 15 minutes talking about what they'd do at their sleep over, and when 5:30 hit finally they grabbed their backpacks and lined up because as they left they were handed their permits. Stamped and dated with their license exam date on it. The group of 4 headed outside to see Markus there with the car waiting for them. They all got in smiling wide.

"I take you all passed?" Markus asked.

"We did. We're officially permit drivers!" They cheered.

"Wonderful! Make sure you give your mother your road test date when you get home son." Markus smiled. "Now get in the drivers seat because you're driving home." Markus got out of the drivers side, Toothless swore this day couldn't get any better. He got out of the passengers side and moved to the drivers side, he got in and buckled his seatbelt. Hiccup didn't hate him, he actually liked him back and they'd passed their permit tests now he was getting to drive home to enjoy a sleep over with his best friends. Oh it was definitely a good day.


	19. You're So On

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 19: You're So On.**_

Surprisingly Toothless did an excellent job driving home although he'd passed his permit test with a perfect score, his father was a nervous wreck the whole 10 minute ride home. As soon as they got there, Toothless parked and shut the car off almost glaring at his dad. "Honestly dad, I passed with a 100. I know what I'm doing...Have a little faith would ya?...Jeeze. I was fine until you started screaming like a girl that I was too close to the lines. I was where I was supposed to be. It just looks different to you because you're the passenger, not the driver!" Toothless snorted.

"Can you blame me...Never thought I'd be the passenger. Your mother always makes me drive..." Markus complained.

"Well here is a piece advice...when your 16, almost 17 year old new driver son just starts driving a vehicle...grabbing the wheel and jerking it from his hands in fear that he is going to hit something he wasn't even near is a good way to get everyone killed. I was in control the whole time, I didn't even drive the speed limit. I drove 5 under just so you wouldn't get nervous..." Toothless mumbled.

"I'm sorry son. You did great..." Markus calmed himself down now. Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs started laughing as they got out of the car with their bags. Toothless got out after and led them inside, his mother instantly hugged him tightly. Toothless had the guys bring their stuff down while he showed off his permit proudly. Of course the exam was taken and put on the fridge and Lilly put his test date on the calender. Markus finally came in with dinner which was pizza for the boys of course. Toothless took it and headed down to meet his friends. His mother had already gotten the drinks, chips, and soda down there for him. He was definitely blessed.

After a few hours when they'd eaten and gamed a little they were just chilling in the chairs relaxing, all with a soda in hand or maybe a slice of pizza. "It feels good to do this again..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Told you, when you grieve its better to be surrounded by people who care than to be alone." Toothless chuckled.

"So how do you all think you did on finals?" Fishlegs asked.

"Decent. I'm not worried about history, language arts, or science. Its reading and alg that concern me." Tyr responded.

"Science is my only concern." Toothless admitted.

"I'm worried about all of them..." Hiccup mumbled out, they knew why he was down about it. Because the two weeks he was out, plus make up work, and his depression having a factor he missed a lot of class time. And finals were the week after he returned when Toothless yelled at him.

"I'm sure you did fine, Hiccup. You're one of the smartest people in our classes." Fishlegs encouraged.

"Come on, don't try and cheer me up guys. Before my parents died I had A's and B's...and in a matter of 3 weeks they dropped to D's...and then finals on top of it..." Hiccup sighed. Toothless put his drink down on the coaster and got up, he approached Hiccup and without warning kissed him lightly.

"Shut up. I'm sure you did fine, Hiccup." Toothless smiled after pulling back from the kiss. Once again, Hiccup was sitting there with a red blush on his bashful face but the small smile was evident. "Don't even give me that look, I told you earlier that I'll kiss you to shut you up and make you listen and smile as long as I deem necessary for you to be happy until you tell me to stop." Toothless winked.

"So does that mean Toothless was right earlier when he said you liked it?" Tyr asked. The blush darkened on Hiccup's cheeks. "Hah! You do like it! I knew it!" Tyr exclaimed.

"So you two a thing now?" Fishlegs asked.

"No we are not. We just recognize that there are...mixed feelings about it that we aren't going to fight back. I know how I feel and I know how Hiccup feels. Until its established his final feelings on the matter, we're just letting it be and there is no rush on it either." Toothless stated when he saw Hiccup become nervous.

"So you love him back?" Tyr asked.

"I–I like him, I'm attracted to him...but I...I don't know if I love him yet...I still got a lot going on..." Hiccup admitted looking down.

"And that is fine with me, Hiccup. I told you that. You take your time. And you two, don't harass him. He likes me and that's good enough to know." Toothless smiled. Tyr and Fishlegs nodded to him, Hiccup smiled as Lilly and Markus came down the stairs now. "Hey mom, hey dad." Toothless greeted as his eyes fell on the clock it was about 8:35pm now.

"Hello dear, your father and I were just checking the voice-mails and we know you stayed after Thursday but the voice-mail said it was for detention. What exactly did you do?" Lilly asked.

"Uh well...You know...I have a bit of a temper and get...really protective over Hayden..." Toothless started nervously.

"We're listening." Markus added.

"I might of...let that temper fly when one of the bullies at school hurt...Hayden on Tuesday when I came back..." Toothles admitted.

"How...did this temper fly son?" Lilly asked again.

"Fine...Well after Hayden and I talked about...me yelling at him last week...the day was fine. Until gym class when...Hayden nailed Derek DeRange in the back of the head with a dodge ball. Derek didn't like losing to Hayden so in the locker rooms, he pushed Hayden around and tore his shirt off showing the old cuts there and telling him he was pathetic. Frank came to get me and when I saw Derek try to punch Hayden...I stopped him, shoved him back...gave Hayden my shirt to cover up with, then...I might have...ya know...threatened to hurt him and send him to the hospital if...he hurt Hayden again..." Toothless replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Didn't your 3 day suspension teach you anything?" Markus sighed.

"Of course it did. I didn't punch him...like I did to Shane..." Toothless answered.

"No you just held him by his collar off the wall and made him pee his pants in front of all the boys in the locker room." Tyr chuckled, "And man was it ever worth it to see that guy scared out of his wits..." Tyr added. Toothless glared at him then sighed.

"Well at least it was only detention. Thank you for telling the truth dear. How is everything going down here?" Lilly asked.

"Fine, just sitting around talking about finals." Toothless smiled.

"Ah yes, an e-mail just came through too saying your grades are up on the student log in website." Markus added.

"Really? Awesome. I wanna see how I did. You guys wanna check too?" Toothless asked them. The 3 boys nodded as they now got up and followed Toothless up the stairs, Markus and Lilly right behind them. Toothless reached the living room to see Celica on the computer.

"Hi Tooth!" Elisa and Eirik greeted from the couch.

"Hey kiddos. Hey, Cel mind of I borrow the computer for like 15 minutes?" Toothless smiled.

"No problem big brother. Just don't close my window, I'm doing research for something at school." Celica got up, Toothless nodded as he sat down in the chair and opened a new tab. He went to 'PowerSchool' which was the site the students or parents could use to check assignments and grades. Toothless logged in to check his grades, all A's and maybe one B. He saw the label of 'FINALS' and clicked it. The screen came up as he read down the line.

 **Algebra - 91**

 **History - 89**

 **Language Arts - 92**

 **Reading - 95**

 **Gym - 85**

 **Health - 97**

 **Science -86**

Toothless smiled, he passed everyone of finals with higher than a 80 that meant all A's and B's. There was only 2 weeks left before the 4th quarter. Safe to say that when the quarter closed, he'd be passing his junior year with all A's after finals got factored in. "Well done, Toothless. We're so proud of you!" Lilly exclaimed hugging him.

"Ma, really come on..." Toothless chuckled a little.

"Don't you 'come on ma' me young man! You passed every final even for coming in the middle of the year. Your midterms would good too. Nothing lower than an 85." Lilly smiled happily.

"She's right Tooth, that's awesome you passed them all." Fishlegs nodded.

"Oh there's a note at the bottom. What does it say son?" Markus added.

"Uh...If we return to the main page, our grades for the year are up. But the quarter doesn't close for another 2 weeks after prom...? Why would they have it done so early?" Toothless blinked going back to see his final grades.

 **Toothless Fury; Junior-2015 to 2016 School Year, Second Semester-4th Quarter Final Grades:**

 **Algebra - 93**

 **History - 97**

 **Language Arts - 100**

 **Reading - 94**

 **Gym - 100**

 **Health - 96**

 **Science - 91**

"You passed with all A's!" Tyr smiled rubbing his back. "That means you'll make honor roll!"

"Good job son, we're going to celebrate when the year is over." Markus cheered.

"Nice job bro!" Eirik called from the couch.

"Thanks, not that big of a deal. I actually like school...so I pay attention." Toothless shrugged as he logged out and looked back at his friends now. "Whose next?" Toothless got up motioning for one of them to sit. Fishlegs smiled wide and went to look at his. His Final Exam grades were between 75's and 90's meaning he got A's, B's, and C's. Then he went back to the original screen and saw his final grade for the second semester.

 **Frank Ingerman; Junior-2015 to 2016 School Year, Second Semester-4th Quarter Final Grades:**

 **Algebra - 91**

 **History - 95**

 **Language Arts - 85**

 **Reading - 94**

 **Gym - 83**

 **Health - 87**

 **Science - 91**

"Haha, A's and B's! Mom and dad will like that for sure." Fishlegs cheered.

"Nice work, Legs." Tyr said, "Alright move over, my turn." He grinned. Fishlegs logged out and Tyr took his place in the seat logging in to check his own. His face almost dropped seeing his grades for finals. "Well I'm gonna get grounded again..." Tyr paled. His were between 60's and 80's.

 **Tyr Felman; Junior-2015 to 2016 School Year, Second Semester-4th Quarter Final Grades:**

 **Algebra - 72**

 **History - 78**

 **Language Arts - 80**

 **Reading - 84**

 **Gym - 82**

 **Health - 73**

 **Science - 71**

"Well...B's and C's aren't terrible. Its better than failing man..." Fishlegs tried to cheer him up.

"Well, Fishlegs...In order for me to not lose my summer they need to be all B's!" Tyr whined.

"You still did good, just gotta do better in senior year." Toothless smiled, Tyr nodded as he got up. Now all eyes were on Hiccup who was being incredibly hesitant. "Come on, Hiccup...you're turn." Toothless said softly.

"O–oh I don't...know about that, Toothless...I–I'll just wait for me report card..." Hiccup said nervously.

"Nonsense, Hiccup! Come on, I'm sure you did fine. Or at least better than me" Tyr urged. Hiccup sighed as he typed in his log in information, as it loaded he closed his eyes not wanting to look. "Oh man...wow." Tyr said slowly. That just made it worse, he must of failed everything.

"Aren't you going to look, Hayden dear?" Lilly asked softly.

"No...No I don't want to know how bad I did...My parents must be disappointed as ever with my grades..." Hiccup lowered his head. Toothless put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and leaned down close to his left ear where the others couldn't see. Toothless moved the mouse to the link that read FINALS and clicked it.

"Hiccup...Just open your eyes and look. I don't think they'd be disappointed at all." Toothless whispered gently. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and looked at the screen. They widened seeing the scores for his final exams.

 **Algebra - 81**

 **History - 88**

 **Language Arts - 76**

 **Reading - 79**

 **Gym - 82**

 **Health - 80**

 **Science - 78**

"D–do I have...the right...log in? Those...can't be right...?" Hiccup whispered but his name read 'Hayden Haddock III' at the top next to Final Exam Grades. He'd...actually passed them all. Not with 90's but...still above 75.

"See, you did fine on finals. Even with your two week break and depression." Toothless said softly.

"Yeah but those are just my final exam grades...I don't...want to know my semester grades." Hiccup sighed looking down, Toothless rolled his eyes as he nudged Hiccup in the arm.

"Hayden for Thor's sake you didn't score lower than a C on your exams, be grateful." Tyr sighed heavily.

"Tyr, don't give him grief. He's allowed to worry with how low his class grades were from all that stuff that happened..." Fishlegs shook his head at Tyr.

"I–I don't want to look...I'm scared too..." Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, he looked quickly when he felt Toothless hold his right hand tightly.

"You said when I'm holding you that you feel strong and confident so...I'll hold your hand and we'll do it together." Toothless smiled at him gently, Hiccup nodded taking a deep breath as he moved the mouse shakily to the back button. Toothless reached his hand over and put it over Hiccup's helping him. They clicked it together as the page reloaded to show his final semester grades. Needless to say when it came up, he couldn't find his words.

 **Hayden Haddock III; Junior-2015 to 2016 School Year, Second Semester-4th Quarter Final Grades:**

 **Algebra - 89**

 **History - 95**

 **Language Arts - 96**

 **Reading - 94**

 **Gym - 87**

 **Health - 98**

 **Science - 91**

"I–I...pas–passed eve–every...thing?..." Hiccup questioned unable to take his eyes off the screen.

"With all A's and B's." Fishlegs said happily rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.

"Nice work, Hiccup!" Tyr said offering his hand for a high five. Hiccup slowly moved his hand to hit his but his eyes never left the computer screen.

"I think you're parents would be very proud of you, Hayden." Markus smiled, Lilly nodded. Toothless saw tears forming in Hiccup's forest green eyes as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's shoulders and he felt Hiccup leaned against him, clearly still in shock. Hiccup raised his arms up and held Toothless's arm that was going across his chest. He couldn't believe it, even with his grades being C's and D's...he passed his finals and those grades brought his final semester grades to A's and B's. There were no words to describe how happy he was right now.

"I–I did...it..." Hiccup breathed out slowly.

"You did, Hiccup. I told you that it would be fine, maybe you should listen to me more." Toothless whispered to him laying his head on top of Hiccup's.

"I'll never doubt you again..." He smiled softly, "Maybe you should teach this idiot how to listen again..." Hiccup replied as Toothless's eyes widened at what he said. Was he...asking him to kiss him?! Toothless looked down to Hiccup's eyes and tried to read them. Hiccup's eyes were soft, clearly nervous but regardless they were asking Toothless to kiss him because what Hiccup said was exactly in reference to the day they talked in the lunch room before the bell rang and Toothless told him that he would kiss him as many times as he felt necessary to make Hiccup shut up and listen to him.

"A–are you asking me t–to?..." Toothless began. Hiccup nodded with a blush, Toothless smiled softly now as he cupped Hiccup's cheek. Lilly's eyes widened a bit as she motioned for Markus, Tyr, and Fishlegs to turn around. She used her hands to turn them around so their backs would be to Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless leaned in slow as Hiccup closed his eyes and Toothless pressed his lips to Hiccup's closing his own eyes. Their kiss held for a good 15 seconds before Toothless pulled back and saw Hiccup's blush had deepened more. "Learn the lesson yet or do I have to go over it again?" Toothless joked sarcastically.

"Ma–maybe...But not...with the rest of the class?..." Hiccup said bashfully, it was then Toothless realized they were still in his living room with his parents and friends standing there only their backs were turned to them.

"Is it safe yet?" Tyr asked.

"Not quite." Toothless grinned as he kissed Hiccup again, deeper this time. Hiccup melted in to it instantly as Toothless pulled him in more, he lightly bit Hiccup's bottom lip making him gasp out while Toothless took the chance to slide his tongue inside Hiccup's mouth and run his tongue alone Hiccup's. It lasted 30 seconds this time before Toothless broke the kiss smiling, he planted one gentle kiss on Hiccup's nose before standing up straight again. He saw Hiccup sitting there with his face as red as a tomato. "Now its safe." Toothless remarked. They turned around and saw Toothless standing with his arms over his chest and Hiccup just sitting in the chair, still in shock with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Lilly snapped her fingers in front of Hiccup a few times, then felt his forehead. She blinked looking to her son now, "Oh my...Toothless dear, what did you do to the poor boy?"

"I did what he asked me to do. Teach him how to shut up and listen to me." Toothless chuckled.

"Well I think it worked because he hasn't said a word." Markus chuckled lightly.

By now, Hiccup snapped out of it. "Definitely a lesson I'm might to constantly be re-taught..." Hiccup said shyly as he logged out of his grades and got up slowly, his knees still weak from the kiss.

"Then I'll be your personal tutor and give you a private lesson when class is out." Toothless winked at him. Hiccup's blush darkened again.

"Alright there are still young ears present...Take it downstairs boys." Markus insisted to them.

"No arguments here." Fishlegs smiled as he and Tyr headed downstairs, Hiccup was forced to hold on to Toothless because his legs felt weak still. When they got back downstairs Tyr and Fishlegs were sitting in the lounge chairs while Hiccup and Toothless sat on the love seat together, Hiccup leaning on Toothless comfortably.

"So...going out on a limb here and say–..." Tyr started.

"No we're still not official. No Hiccup hasn't figured it out yet. And yes, its still fine with me." Toothless said before Tyr could finish.

"Well that takes care of that then. So what do we do now? Its only 9:00." Fishlegs laughed.

"Don't know, we didn't bring a lot of games. I'm still full from dinner too. You got any ideas Hic?" Tyr asked.

"I want Toothless to sing again." Hiccup blushed a little again.

"Really?" Toothless sighed out.

"You said anything to make me smile, and I like your voice. Its...relaxing." Hiccup admitted gently.

"Fine. Pick it then." Toothless rolled his eyes handing Hiccup his phone, Hiccup sat up and began scrolling through Toothless's songs. After 2 minutes he found one and handed it back to Toothless. "You would pick that one." Toothless mumbled as he got up and plugged his phone in to the AUX cord, the other end was in the CD player and pressed play. He didn't notice his parents come down, or his siblings but then just stood there to watch.

"Can't help it. Its my favorite song from my favorite movie." Hiccup blushed a little.

"Again I say...a child trapped in a 16 year olds body." Toothless chuckled.

"What did you pick?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup now.

"Ssh, you'll find out." Hiccup smiled keeping his eyes on Toothless.

" _How will I start, tomorrow without you here? Who's heart will guide me...When all the answers disappear? Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay? Best friends forever. Should never have to go away...What will I do? You know I'm only half without you. How will I make it through!..."_ Toothless took a breath as Hiccup sat back relaxing now, a small smile coming to his lips as he listened to Toothless sing.

" _If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday. Somehow, someway...If my tears could bring you back to me."_ Toothless smiled softly as his eyes bypassed everyone in the room but Hiccup, he knew why Hiccup picked this one. For his parents.

" _I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again. Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can. Just let love guide you. And your heart will chart the course. Soon you'll be drifting, into the arms of your true north. Look in my eyes you'll see a million tears have gone by...And still they're not dry!"_ Toothless sang out keeping his eyes on Hiccup's eyes which had begun to tear up slowly but not fall.

" _If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday. Somehow, someway...If my tears could bring you back to me..."_ He took another breath as he walked towards Hiccup and held his hand, Hiccup didn't deny him of course.

" _I hold you close. And shout the words I only whispered before...For one more chance, for one last dance! There's not a thing I would not endure!"_ He paused giving a smile to Hiccup, who smiled back at him. _"If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday. Somehow, someway...If my tears could bring you back...To me."_ Toothless finished as the song finished and he pulled Hiccup in to his arms to let him cry lightly.

Tyr, Fishlegs, Toothless's parents and siblings stayed quiet so Toothless could comfort Hiccup. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cry again..." Hiccup said wiping his eyes pulling out of Toothless's arms

"I swear if you apologize for being a human with feelings and emotions, I'm going to send my parents and sibling upstairs, Tyr and Fishlegs home then teach you the 'shut up and listen to me' lesson all night long, Hiccup. ITS OKAY for you to cry, no one is going to hold it against you. We're you're friends for Odin's sake. If we got mad at you then we don't deserve the right to call ourselves your friends. Now shush and cry if you have or want too!" Toothless grumbled at him. Hiccup blushed deeply when Toothless threatened to kick everyone out of the basement to 'teach him the lesson' again.

"Okay okay...I'm sor–..." Hiccup saw Toothless glare at him. "I'm...not sorry for crying?" Hiccup corrected. Toothless relaxed now as everyone sighed having been in fear to get booted from the basement so Toothless could give Hiccup a private lesson in the fact of it being okay he cries when he's upset. "Alright...I'm done now. Lets...watch a movie or...Wait a second. I haven't forgotten you threw the first game we had!" Hiccup grumbled, Toothless chuckled nervously. "Toothless you owe me a rematch in smash, right now!" Hiccup demanded.

"This outta be good." Fishlegs laughed.

Toothless grinned as Tyr began setting it up and handed out controllers. "Mind if we watch?" Lilly asked.

"Course not. Find a spot, this is gonna be good since Hiccup almost lost to and I quote 'beginners luck'." Tyr chuckled. Hiccup and Toothless moved to the chairs facing the t.v while Lilly and Markus sat on the love seat together. Celica went back upstairs to finish her research but Elisa and Eirik stayed down in the extra chairs.

"Don't hold back, Tooth. Lets make it interesting shall we? If you win I'll let you make out with me for 30 minutes, 7 days straight, but if I win you can't kiss me at all for 7 days." Hiccup challenged with a grin.

"You are so on. No way I'll turn down that challenge. Get ready to surrender your lips to mine for 30 minutes a day for 7 days straight. Oh and by the way...You know you wouldn't make it 7 days without my kiss." Toothless winked while Hiccup blushed deeply as the game started, they picked their characters, then the match started between Hiccup and Toothless. This was going to be fun because Toothless had been practicing, he wasn't a beginner anymore. Hiccup had no idea what he just got himself into with Toothless.


	20. Trust Me

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 20: Trust Me.**_

Hiccup's mouth dropped open as the t.v screen read **'GAME'** as Toothless's character stood the victor of the match. It was a basic match, where they had 3 lives each and played 6 games in total. Hiccup only beat him 2 times, Toothless took the other 4 victories. He couldn't believe it, he lost to Toothless in smash! Tyr and Fishlegs were laughing it up high fiving one another, Toothless chuckled as he put the controller down and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head casually. "Wanna go again?" Toothless remarked.

"I–I can't...believe...you beat me?..." Hiccup said still trying to process it.

"You told me not to hold back so I didn't." Toothless shrugged with a smile.

"And wow he whipped you good." Tyr chuckled.

"Don't rub it in..." Hiccup grumbled then looked at Toothless again, "Alright you won fair and square and I don't go back on my word so take your prize." Hiccup said to him.

"I will...When we're alone." Toothless winked, Hiccup blushed darkly.

"Alright, movie time!" Tyr exclaimed as he and Fishlegs started looking for a movie to watch. Toothless rolled his eyes and chuckled as he moved back to the love seat, he patted the spot beside him as Hiccup giggled a little and sat beside him.

"S–so you still want me to stay after those guys go home tomorrow?" Hiccup asked him gently.

Toothless nodded, "Yes. You did has for my help right?" He questioned.

"That I did." Hiccup replied. "Wh–what exactly are you going to do?"

"That's a secret of the trade beautiful. If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Toothless lightly ran his hands through Hiccup's hair, moving some of the longer pieces away from his green eyes. "Hiccup, I've done this before...You have to trust me when I say, I know what I'm doing." Toothless told him.

"I trust you, Toothless." Hiccup nodded smiling.

"Good. I promise after tomorrow...You'll feel 100 times better and it will start getting easier." Toothless said softly.

"I believe you." Hiccup replied. After that, Toothless kissed him quickly as Tyr put in a movie. The rest of their night was spent watching movies. Fishegs fell asleep around 11:30, Tyr at midnight, Hiccup and Toothless stayed up til 1:30 just cuddling on the couch. They actually managed to fall asleep there, Hiccup first against Toothless then Toothless afterwards when he covered the two of them with a blanket that had been resting on the back of the love seat. The two of them for an hour and 30 minutes just talked about whatever they could. They told childhood stories, secrets no one else knew, hopes, dreams, plans for the future. It didn't matter to them, they just enjoyed one another's company.

(The Next Morning)

Tyr and Fishlegs woke up around 7:45am tiredly and yawning, they looked to see Toothless's and Hiccup's sleeping bags empty, Fishlegs spotted them on the couch and tapped Tyr's shoulder to get his attention then pointed to the two still asleep there. Toothless was laying down on the bottom, one arm behind his head and the other around Hiccup's shoulders resting on his arm while Hiccup was in the crevice between Toothless and the back of the love seat. One arm draped over Toothless's stomach and his head comfortably laying on Toothless's chest with a content smile on his face.

Tyr reached his phone and took a picture, Fishlegs nudged him. "Don't post that...They might get mad you were snapping pictures of them while they are asleep, Tyr...Everyone in our school is on , it will start trouble for them because people are gonna assume they are together and its going to make Hiccup nervous and scared, maybe more confused because some people in our school don't like bisexuals." Fishlegs sighed.

"Its one picture, I'll even label it that its how they fell asleep watching a movie." Tyr pressed.

"No, Tyr. They were sitting up and not even touching when we fell asleep...So clearly at some point between 12 and now...they changed positions and clearly aware of how they put themselves. That particular stance was a chosen one, they wanted to cuddle and fall asleep together. Just don't post it, everyone will see it. They'll give him a hard time...and neither Toothless or him need that right now when their feelings are just starting to surface more. You know how Hiccup is...if he gets teased at all...he'll think its wrong and he'll push his feelings back and not want to be with Toothless. You heard them last night, they aren't a couple...yet. Just...respect them for now." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Fine...Should we wake them up or something?" Tyr asked.

"Nah, let em be. Hiccup...actually looks really happy right now. He knows he loves Toothless, it was obvious last night when he made the challenge to Toothless for who won the smash game. As Toothless put it, he keeps kissing Hiccup because Hiccup likes it, it makes him happy and hasn't told him to stop. Hiccup makes Toothless happy and vice versa. I think Hiccup is just well scared still, of his feelings that things might not work out. He's hesitating..." Fishlegs rolled up his sleeping bag and began packing his things.

"You think he'll ever break through the fear?" Tyr asked doing the same now by packing his things.

"He...seems to be waiting for something. Maybe like...confirmation that its real or something. That and you heard him, he's still got a lot going on. He's still upset about losing his parents, that's gotta be weighing on him so maybe after he gets past that, things will be clearer for him to see that he loves Toothless." Fishlegs offered.

"Well lets let them sleep then. We'll go upstairs for breakfast." Tyr nodded, the two of them got their sleeping bags and backpacks then quietly headed up the stairs to see Markus, Lilly, and Toothless's siblings. They explained that Toothless and Hiccup had been up later and were still asleep. No one minded as Lilly began to serve breakfast, a spread of so many different things from toast, english muffins, scrambled eggs with cheese, milk, apple, or orange juice, then bacon or sausage. Sleep over night always guaranteed a big, awesome breakfast.

(Basement With Hic&Tooth)

The two slept for another 30 minutes, bringing the time to 8:15am or so give or take a few minutes. Toothless was actually awakened by Hiccup shifting around on him, when he looked he saw Hiccup seeming to be stuck in a nightmare. Hiccup was whimpering softly, burying his face in Toothless's chest, clutching his shirt too. "N–No...its not...true...Gobber, no! They...aren't gone..." Hiccup cried. Now Toothless understood, Hiccup was reliving the night he found out his parents died. "I–I d–don't...want...t–to see thier...headstones...I can't...see them...I–it will...make it...re–real...that they...aren't with me anymore..." Toothless's eyes widened.

Hiccup...hadn't been to the cemetery since the funeral. No wonder he was having a hard time moving on, he hadn't accepted they were gone. He still felt like it wasn't real, because seeing the headstones made it real. Toothless knew what he had to do now, he'd have to talk to his dad or mom first to see if they'd be willing to help out. Toothless sighed some as he felt Hiccup hold him tighter, almost refusing to let go. "Do–Don't le–leave m–me...Toothless...I can't...do this...without you...I don't want to...live a life...that you're...not a part of..." Toothless looked down at the boy he'd come to fall in love with in the last 4 months. Hiccup didn't want to live his life without him in it? Was he afraid Toothless would leave him?

Hiccup whimpered louder as Toothless brought his other arm around and held Hiccup tightly, "Ssh now. Its okay, Hiccup...its okay. You're safe...Open your eyes. Its just a nightmare..." Toothless soothed stroking his fingers through Hiccup's auburn hair lightly. Slowly Hiccup's trembling stopped and then the whimpering, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Toothless there. "Morning." Toothless smiled softly. It took Hiccup a minute to realize that he was laying on top of him, his eyes widened as he scrambled to sit back.

"I–I didn't...we slept on the couch together?" Hiccup asked.

"You fell asleep on me so I just covered us up and stayed put because you looked so comfortable." Toothless smiled.

"I–I'm sorry..." Hiccup blushed then looked around, he noticed Fishlegs's and Tyr's stuff was gone. "Where are...Tyr and Legs?" Hiccup asked.

"Probably upstairs enjoying one of mom's major breakfast spreads. You hungry?" Toothless questioned as he sat up, twisting his back then standing to stretch more. "And don't apologize, I realized I'm comfortable to lay on." Toothless teased, Hiccup's blush darkened.

He was about to protest when he only smiled, it was true and he couldn't deny that. It was honestly the best sleep he'd had in nearly a month. "Yes I'm hungry..." Hiccup replied.

"Well lets get upstairs then." Toothless told him, Hiccup rushed up when his stomach growled. Toothless stayed down to tidy things up, also text Gobber. _::Mr. Borgeson. Hi, it's Toothless. Mind if I ask something?::_ It was then that his phone rang, revealing the name on the caller ID to be Gobber. "Morning." Toothless greeted.

" _Lad, you only need to call me Mr. Borgeson in school when the principal or dean is around. Outside of school when you call me that, I look for my father. You can call me Gobber, Greg, or anything else. And morning."_ Gobber chuckled.

"Sorry, just being respectful Gobber. Anyway...Hayden just woke up from a nightmare where...he was asking you not to make him see the headstones...Has he...been at all since the funeral?" Toothless asked curiously.

" _No, Toothless. I'm afraid he hasn't. I've tried many times but I can't even get him in the car to go. We got there once and he refused to get out of the car."_ Gobber replied.

"I thought as much. He...asked for my help in grieving and originally, I was going to sit him down and talk to him or make him talk to me about how he was feeling but...I think I might know a different way that involves both." Toothless said.

" _Just be careful. Like I said, he won't even get in the car. He's been taking the bus to and from school and...walks home after drivers ed. Speaking of which, how did the lad do on his permit test?"_ Gobber asked.

"He did great. We all did, we're permitted drivers now. And its weird...He got in my dad's car last night when he came over." Toothless said in a matter of fact tone.

" _Well maybe its cuz you were with him. I gotta go for now, shower and get ready for the day. Am I picking Hayden up later?"_ Gobber asked.

"I'll let you know. Have a good day!" Toothless smiled, then hung up. He slid his phone is his pockets and carried up the bag with the empty pizza boxes, soda cans, and snacks. The rest he'd finish later but for now everything down there was put in the spare cabinets or fridge for safe keeping. Reaching upstairs he saw the Tyr was already gone, Fishlegs explained that his parents saw his grades first thing in the morning and came to get him because he was grounded for the next two weeks. Hiccup was eating happily, he loved Lilly's cooking.

"Dad, can I...talk to you a minute?" Toothless asked looking at Markus.

"Sure son." He replied as he got up from the table and followed Toothless in to the downstairs office. "What's up?" Markus asked.

"I was wondering...if you could drive Hayden and I to the cemetery. The one his parents are buried in...And just...leave us there for like 3 hours?" Toothless asked quietly. Markus eyed his son curiously, questioningly almost. Toothless sighed, "Mr. Borgeson told me about 5 minutes ago that Hayden hasn't been since the funeral. That he can't even get Hiccup in the car with him, and the one time Gobber or...Mr. Borgeson got him there, Hayden freaked out and refused to see the headstones because he didn't want it to be real." Toothless explained.

"Well I suppose I can take you but...how are you going to get Hayden in the car without him figuring out where we're going?" Markus asked.

"You let me worry about that. I know how to help Hayden get through this...He's going to hate it at first but he'll thank me later. So can we go at 10?" Toothless asked.

"I'll have the car ready. And Toothless, I'm very proud of you for doing all this for Hayden. It can't be easy because you've been through it once...but I admire the desire and effort you put in to helping him." Markus said as he kissed the top of Toothless's head before stepping back, Toothless nodded as they both returned to the kitchen. Toothless got himself a plate for breakfast and began eating. When they were done, Toothless and Hiccup helped Lilly clean up then Fishlegs ended up going home. When 9:45 came around, Toothless and Hiccup were sitting upstairs in Toothless's room.

"So...how am I...or we doing this...grieving thing?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless pulled something out of his night stand drawer, and kept it hidden behind his back. "What are you hiding?" Hiccup questioned.

"My method of therapy. Before we start...I need to ask you this." Toothless paused with a serious look in his eyes. "Do you trust me, Hayden? Like completely, and fully trust me?" Toothless asked.

"Of course I do." Hiccup replied a little nervously, Toothless rarely called him Hayden unless it was wicked serious. Toothless moved behind Hiccup now and made sure Hiccup stayed looking forward with his back to him.

"Good. Then close your eyes." Toothless said. Hiccup nodded as he closed his eyes and Toothless tied a bandana around his eyes and head, he moved in front of Hiccup and waved his hand a few times. "Can you see me?" Toothless asked.

"Uh...No...You have my eyes covered Tooth..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Then its time to go. Just hold my hand and I'll guide you, I won't let you fall. I promise." Toothless smiled as he took Hiccup's hand in his, he saw Hiccup nod to him and follow when Toothless pulled him forward as he opened his bedroom door then led him down the stairs one at a time making sure he didn't trip or stumble. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Toothless led him through the kitchen and into the garage. His father was already in the car with it started and ready, Toothless opened the back door and helped Hiccup get in, then slid in beside him.

"Wh–where...are we going?" Hiccup asked when he felt the seat belt go over him.

"Somewhere to help you get through this." Toothless replied as he gave a nod to his father, Markus switched the gear shift and headed out of the garage.

"B–But I thought we were staying at...your house?" Hiccup questioned.

"I never said that, Hiccup." Toothless chuckled. "I said I was going to help you get through this and that my tricks of the trade were a secret." He added.

"Well...Excuse me if I'm a little worried because you have me blindfolded and driving to a location I have no idea about..." Hiccup mumbled.

"You told me you trusted me, so trust me." Toothless smiled.

"Can I at least get a hint?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure. We're going somewhere you know of but haven't been in a long time." Toothless replied.

"That is...not helpful. There's a lot of places I haven't been in a long ti–..." Hiccup stopped when he felt Toothless kiss him gently, he blushed a little. Toothless pulled back and held his hand.

"Hiccup. I know what I'm doing...Believe in that. Sit back and relax okay? We still have a 15 minute drive..." Toothless yawned closing his eyes. Hiccup nodded as he took a deep breath and laid back against the backseat and relaxed. Toothless felt him squeeze his hand nervously. Toothless used his thumb to stroke the top of Hiccup's hand, and with that Hiccup seemed to relax more.

(15 Minutes Later)

Markus pulled into the cemetery slowly, and drive under 5 miles per hour to get to the place where Stephen and Valarie were buried. He parked across from it and looked back at Toothless, "We're here son." Markus said to wake Toothless up who managed to fall asleep back there. Toothless tiredly lifted his head and yawned again, he looked out the right side window to see the still fresh plots where grass was just beginning to cover the dirt.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?..." Hiccup asked curiously.

"Not yet..." Toothless told him as he opened the car door and stepped out, he took Hiccup's hand then led him out. He turned to face his father, "Go on. As soon as he takes it off he's going to try to get back in the car..." Toothless whispered.

"Text me when you're ready and take the umbrella. Looks like rain." Markus nodded, Toothless nodded as he slipped it in to his pocket then led Hiccup away from the car. As soon as they were across the street from where his father parked, Markus drove off quietly and exited the cemetery. Toothless took a deep breath now, there was no going back.

"Alright Hiccup...I want you to listen to me first before I let you take it off...okay?" Toothless said to him.

"Tooth...You're...kind'a freaking me out right now with all this...blindfolding me, taking me somewhere I can't see...now telling me to listen to you...what's going on." Hiccup asked a little fearful.

"Hiccup...once you take it off...it will make sense. Just listen to me first?" Toothless said to him, 'And Gods please don't hate me...but this is the only way I know to help you start healing...' Toothless prayed silently.

"O–okay...I'm listening..." Hiccup said shakily.

"I've brought you someplace special, a place where you can feel close to people you've lost. Now...when you take off that blindfold...I know you're going to freak out, scream, yell, and cry. But I want you to know...that I'm not doing this to hurt you more. You said you trusted me, you're going to hate me...but I promise that when we leave here...you'll feel a lot better...So take a deep breath...and take the cover off your eyes. And remember...I'm doing this because you asked me too Okay...You asked for my help so I'm going to do it my way. Now, go ahead and take the blindfold off." Toothless instructed to him slowly.

Shaking still, Hiccup reached up and untied the blindfold from his eyes. Slowly he opened them and looked forward, he instantly froze at what he saw, eyes widening. Toothless cringed a bit as he waited for the inevitable to happen. Hiccup's body trembled as tears formed instantly. They were sitting side by side and flowers for each placed in silver vases. A grassy field with two black heart shaped headstones, a gray center that read the names Stephen Haddock and Valarie Haddock.


	21. Always With You

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 21: Always With You.**_

Hiccup felt his chest tightening, as if he couldn't breathe although he was hyperventilating. Toothless watched his facial reactions to see or get a feel for how he felt. Though he already had a pretty good idea, the trembling body and wide, teary eyes was enough without needing to see more. Hiccup hadn't moved an inch from where they were, his eyes still locked on the headstones before him that sat maybe 15 steps away. Toothless waited for it, he knew it was coming.

"N–no...no! Why would you...bring me here, Toothless! No! Take me back home now!" Hiccup ordered trying to turn around and get in the car only to find it gone. "Where is your dad! Tell him to come back!" Hiccup panicked, he had to get away from here. He couldn't do this, he wasn't ready to do this.

"I can't Hiccup. My phone is almost dead, and yours isn't here. I made sure to take it from you before we left so you couldn't call anyone for help." Toothless responded.

"I can't...do this...No...I refuse too and...y–you can't make me!" Hiccup cried refusing to look at the stones anymore.

"I can and I will. You told me you trusted me, Hiccup so prove it to me." Toothless said softly.

"I–I don't want...t–to be here! Take me home, now...!" Hiccup tried again.

Toothless shook his head, he saw Hiccup try to make a break for the exit but Toothless grabbed his arm and pulled him against him. Hiccup struggled against him to get free but Toothless was stronger and kept him locked there, taking the hits and punches. It hurt, he wouldn't lie about that but he knew this would happen when he made this decision. "Hiccup, we're not leaving until you face it." Toothless told him.

"Let go of me! I don't want to be here! I can't be here! Don't you understand...I–I can't!" Hiccup sobbed heavily.

"Enough, Hayden!" Toothless yelled at him making him freeze. "Now damn it, you asked for my help. I told you I would! I do understand, believe me I know how hard this is for you right now. That's why I know it will work. Originally, I wasn't going to bring you here. We were gonna sit in the basement with left over soda and snacks while you told me everything you were feeling about this whole thing...That was until I heard what you said in your nightmare..." Toothless told him.

"Wh–what did...I–I say?" Hiccup asked trembling still.

"Will you calm down? If you calm down, and promise not to run...I'll let go of you." Toothless stated. Hiccup bit his lip nervously, but none the less he knew he could trust Toothless. He'd never given him a reason not too and he knew that he'd asked Toothless for help so whatever Toothless was doing, he had to trust that it was to help him. Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded to Toothless, with a sigh of relief Toothless released him slowly.

"Ca–can w–we just...go si–sit over...th–there...for n–now?" Hiccup asked softly motioning to the small grassy area by the metal fence.

"For now, yes we can." Toothless nodded as he put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and led him across the pavement to the grassy area. Once they reached it, Hiccup slowly sat down with his knees up to his chest. Toothless sat beside him, legs crossed. "I know you don't want to be here, Hiccup. But I also know that you haven't been here since their funerals." Toothless began.

"Wh–who to–...Gobber right?" Hiccup asked sighing.

"No...actually you did, Hiccup." Toothless looked over at him calmly. "When I woke up this morning, I was up before you. By 10 minutes and while you were laying on me...you started whimpering and crying. Reliving the night Gobber told you, where you pleaded for it to not be true that they weren't gone." Toothless watched Hiccup's eyes widen a bit. "Then I heard you telling Gobber you didn't want to see their stones, because it would make it real that they weren't with you anymore." Toothless added. Hiccup looked down sadly. "And then in your sleep begged me not to leave you...because you can't live this life without me in it."

Hiccup's eyes widened to saucers now, he...really said all those things in his sleep. "I–I'm sorry...I just...I told you...I feel...better with you around me, Tooth...and I–I'm afraid if...you ever left me...That I wo–wouldn't...b-be able to handle...anything..." Hiccup whimpered a bit.

"Hiccup first of all, I told you to stop apologizing for being human with feelings. Its okay. Secondly...you don't have to explain it to me. And lastly, I know that I make you feel better. We've both been through similar losses, losing our parents to a car accident. You understand that I felt the same way you do right now and I obviously understand how you feel. Hiccup, I love you okay? I'm in love with you but I'm also your friend. There is no way that I would not be here for you when you're going through this. So you don't have to worry...or be afraid because I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you. Ever. I told you that. No matter what happens in life, or where we go. You will always be my best friend." Toothless said softly.

"I–I know that...I–I just...ever since...they died...I–I'm terrified to be happy. Because...the last time I was...everything...crashed in front of me and...I–I lost them...A–and now...I'm afraid to lose other people...I–I care ab–about..." Hiccup cried. Toothless wrapped his arms around Hiccup and pulled him against him.

"I know...I know, Hiccup. Remember, I've been where you are now. That's why I know...that you can't keep ignoring this. You have to face it. You know that and I know you're afraid too that's why I blindfolded you before coming here. After you went upstairs to eat, I called Gobber to ask if it was true about you never coming here. He told you he couldn't get you out of the car and you freaked out in a panic. I knew you wouldn't come if I told you where we were going. So I had to trick you and I'm sorry for that but at the same time I'm not because you need to face this. You know I'm right, Hiccup. You understand they are gone, but you haven't accepted they are gone. And you need too or this will never get any easier for you. This is your first step to grieving. Accepting they are gone and the only way to do that is to stand in front of those headstone, and let yourself cry it out. You have too, Hiccup." Toothless enlightened him softly.

"Tooth...I–I ca–can't...I do–don't want too...willingly...kn–know they are go–gone...for–ever..." Toothless watched as Hiccup covered his face in defeat crying harder. Toothless sighed, thank the Gods his father was giving them as much time as Toothless needed to do this. Toothless for now just held Hiccup in his arms, he knew Hiccup wouldn't listen right now but at least he wasn't running away. But maybe there was something he could do to get Hiccup to calm down.

" _It's like a storm, that cuts a path. It breaks your will...It feels like that. You think you're lost. But you're not lost on your own, you're not alone..."_ Toothless began to sing while holding Hiccup and swaying side to side lightly.

" _I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do, and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight...And I won't let go."_ He stroked Hiccup's hair softly as Hiccup's cries became gentle whimpers while leaning against Toothless's chest.

" _It hurts my heart, to see you cry. I know it's dark, this part of life. Oh it finds us all. And we're too small, to stop the rain...Oh but when it rains..."_ Hiccup lowered his hands, and kept his eyes casting downward towards the ground while he felt Toothless's head lay atop of his still swaying. Toothless used the arm that was around Hiccup's back to rub his right arm up and down for comfort.

" _I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do. And you can't cope...I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight...And I won't let you fall. Don't be afraid to fall! I'm right here to catch you, I won't let you down. It won't get you down. You're gonna make it...Yeah I know you can make it!"_ Toothless sang to him hearing he'd now lessened his sobs to just sniffles, maybe some silent tears falling from his green eyes.

"' _Cause I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do, and you can't cope! And I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight. And I won't let go! Oh I'm gonna hold you. And I won't let go. Won't let you go...No I won't."_ Toothless finished gently before placing a kiss on Hiccup's forehead.

"I don't what it...is about your singing that...relaxes me, Tooth but I–I'm grateful for it..." Hiccup used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"And I will sing as many times as necessary if it calms you down, Hiccup. You ready to go over there now?" Toothless asked him.

"D–do I...ha–have too?" Hiccup said softly.

"Yes you do. I told you, if you want to get through this...You have to take the first step. You have to face this, and accept it. And you don't have to do it alone. I will be right here with you, Hiccup. You don't have to do anything, other than sit in front of them and accept that they are gone but...they are still always with you everywhere you go. You have to accept that this isn't just some extended nightmare of yours, this is reality. It did happen, and they really are gone. The sooner you over come this, Hiccup...the sooner you can begin to heal, and move on." Toothless replied moving his hand to hold Hiccup's.

"Yo–you promise...y–you won't...leave m–my side?" Hiccup asked.

"I swear it on my life, Hiccup. We can sit here until the sun goes down if you want, as long as you need to sit there to accept it and if you can't today...we'll keep coming back until you do. But, it will get easier once you do this. If you can do this...you can handle anything else, like seeing their pictures on the walls, hearing someone talk about them, even step foot in the garage to the truck your dad left you. This...Hiccup is the big step to grieving." Toothless told him lightly. Toothless got up from the ground now and offered his hand to Hiccup smiling softly. "You can do this, Hiccup. I promise that you can." Toothless encouraged him.

Hiccup shakily took Toothless's hand and was pulled to his feet slowly. "I–I ca–..." Hiccup's knees began to wobble. Toothless wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist to support him so he wouldn't fall while using his left hand to hold Hiccup's right one.

"Ssh, its okay...Nice and slow okay. No rush. One step at a time, and I won't let you fall down. Remember?" Toothless said lightly."You can, Hiccup. Just take a few breaths okay?" Toothless reminded. Hiccup took a few breaths with each step he took across the road. His parent's headstones were about 15 steps away. Every step seemed to come slower, shaky knees and he was breathing heavily trying calm himself down. When they were 8 steps away, he felt like his body was a pile of bricks and went from a step every 10 seconds to stopping completely with fear.

"Tooth, I–I ca–can't...do this...I can't. I can't do it..." Hiccup cried again.

"Hiccup, yes you can. Don't tell yourself that you can't. Tell yourself you can." Toothless said lightly.

"B–but I...I can't, Toothless...I can't. I can't. I can't...Please don't make me do this! I'm not...re–ready to do this...I–I don't...want to...do this...Please...If you love me at all...then yo–you won't ma–make me d–do this..." Hiccup pleaded him.

"No Hiccup. Its because I love you that I have to make you to do. Because this is how you start healing, by accepting the truth that they are gone. The reality that they did die in that accident. You have to accept it, and let it sit with you. You have to feel the hurt of loss. You have to let this run its course. There is never a time to be ready to do this...It's been almost two months, and you asked me to do this so I'm not going to let you back out of it. You can do this." Toothless encouraged him gently.

Hiccup began to shake his head back and forth with his eyes closed tightly, tears coming down his cheeks again. "N–no I ca–can't...!" Hiccup tried to run but Toothless had a firm grip on him and brought him to turn around and hold him close so Hiccup's face was buried against his chest.

"Its okay...Sssh, Hiccup. Its alright...We're almost there...see? Just a few more steps to go and then I don't care if you drop to your knees and cry. But you have to do it in front of them, you have to accept this by seeing it first hand and feeling it. That is the only way its ever going to be real for you, for it to sink in." Toothless rubbed his back lightly.

"I–I don't...wa–want it...t–to be re–real...It's not...re–real, Toothless...Th–they aren't...gone. J–just...on vacation...th–they'll b–be back..." Hiccup insisted. Toothless sighed heavily as he held Hiccup's arms and pushed him away from his chest and stared in to his eyes.

"You're trying to trick yourself in to believing that, to hide from the truth. And I can't let you do that, I told you. Its not my intention to hurt you further, and it hurts me to have to do this to you but it needs to be done." Toothless moved behind Hiccup and nudged him to make him forward.

"Toothless...no! Please..." Hiccup begged him. Toothless didn't listen to him, he pushed him forward again.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup...If you can't get there on our own power then I will get your there on mine." Toothless told him firmly and pushed again. Now they were 5 steps from it and Hiccup had closed his eyes refusing to look. His trembling got worse and he kept trying to run but Toothless blocked him until they were right before the stones. "Hiccup. Open your eyes." Hiccup refused. "Hiccup. Come on now, its time." Toothless added putting his hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"N–no...I won't...I can't...Please, just...c–call yo–your dad...I–I want to g–go home..." Hiccup cried tying to turn his back but Toothless was holding him firm to face the direction of his parent's headstones.

"Can't. Dad had errands to run this morning. And mom has my brother and sisters, we wouldn't all fit in the car. We're stuck here for a few hours." Toothless lied casually, not that he wanted too but he had to let Hiccup know he wasn't getting out of this one so easily. "You can do this, and I'm right here with you. Like I promised I would be...Just open your eyes." Toothless urged again. Hiccup shook his head, lowering it. Toothless stared at the sky, "You just had to have a stubborn kid, didn't you?" Toothless wasn't talking to anyone but it was definitely directed at Hiccup's parents. Then he got an idea. Toothless moved in front of Hiccup, and cupped his cheek. He lightly used his thumb to stroke it before pulling Hiccup's face to his own and kissing him softly.

Hiccup's shaking form began to relax as he melted in to it, knees going weak at the feeling and nearly falling down but Toothless kept his arm around Hiccup's waist to support him. After a moment or two, Toothless broke the kiss and pulled back slow opening his eyes while he did. He watched Hiccup slowly open his eyes and stare at him. "Wh–what was...th–that for?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Because you said I give you strength and courage, must be true because you stopped shaking and crying when I did it. Now...I want you to do something for me okay? We're standing in front of their graves right now, I'm blocking your view of them. I'm going to show you that even though they are gone, they are still with you. Alright? Do you trust me?" Toothless asked.

"Y–yes..." Hiccup nodded slow.

"Good. Now...I'm going to move to the side and you're going to keep your eyes open for me." Toothless said, Hiccup forced another nod taking a deep breath to stay calm. Toothless slowly moved to the side still holding Hiccup's hand and kept his arm locked around his waist, he knew Hiccup kept his eyes open because he felt Hiccup start to shake again. He heard Hiccup start whimpering. "Hiccup...Ssh. Its okay. I promise its okay. Don't hold back. You did it, you made it here. Now you have to let it sink in, let it out, and let it hurt. I'm right here with you and I'm not leaving. You're not alone." Toothless encouraged him.

"Let it hurt. Let it bleed. Let it take you right down to your knees. Let it burn to the worst degree...It may not be what you want but its what you need. Sometimes the only way around it, is to let love do its work...and let it hurt." Toothless sang softly, it was part of a song but he knew Hiccup knew the song and right now the lyrics fit the situation. Or at least the chorus did. That seemed to be all it took for Hiccup not to hold back anymore. He felt Hiccup's knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground crying hard, Toothless just stayed behind him rubbing his back silently.

Hiccup's tear filled eyes glanced to the headstones, "No...No its not true...They aren't..." He trailed off as his hand reached for the dirt on the ground that covered the caskets. Toothless waited for it, he knew that pause. It was realization that this did actually happen. That his parents really were buried 6 feet below them, that they were gone and never coming back. "Gods they are gone...They really are...gone forever..." Hiccup cried harder. He buried his face in his hands letting tears fall freely now. Toothless knew this was hard for Hiccup but he also knew it was necessary for him to understand the reality of it all. Now he had, and it was just a matter of time.

"That's it...Just cry it out, Hiccup. Cry until you can't anymore...Then you'll feel better. Maybe not right away but you'll see soon...I promise." Toothless whispered to him. An hour or so later, their position on the ground changed so that Toothless was sitting on the grass with his legs out and Hiccup sitting between them and his back against Toothless's chest as Toothless held him tightly and rocked back and forth to soothe him. He hadn't cried in 20 minutes but he hadn't talked either and Toothless knew it was time for the second part of his plan to help Hiccup. "Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Okay...I get it. I've done it, I sat here and cried for an hour...and I get they are gone, and never coming back...That I've lost them forever...Can we...go now? Because honestly I don't feel any better...I feel worse." Hiccup asked.

"You'll feel better soon. I never said it was immediate, Hiccup. So no, not yet. There is still one more thing I need to show you. Will you let me?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded to him.

"Alright. I need you to cross your legs, put your hands in your lap, and close your eyes." Toothless instructed. Hiccup sighed as he did what Toothless asked. "Take a deep breath." Toothless said. Hiccup took one and then let it out. "Relax your body. And I want you to tell me how you feel right now, what's going through your mind. Emotions, feelings, thoughts...Just, tell me it all." Toothless told him.

"I–I feel...lost, alone, scared...I'm hurt. And...I just...want them back. Its not...fair they were taken...I feel like...with them gone. I'm going to...forget everything they used to do for me...all the times they were there for me, and helped me...And...it hurts that...the last time they ever did it...really was...the last time and I'll never...get t–to feel it again." Hiccup let a few tears fall.

"Hiccup, its okay to feel and think those things. Because it makes it real to you, it means you've accepted this happened. You asked me the night the night they died if I could bring them back to life for you, to turn back the hands of time. And unfortunately...I cannot. But...I can do something else for you. I can make sure you never forget those good times, and I'm going to show you that while they may not be here with you anymore, that they are still always with you. There are ways of knowing that you are never alone." Toothless said lovingly.

"Ho–how?..." Hiccup asked him.

"I'll show you. First...I need you to clear your mind okay? I want you to...think about nothing else but your parents and you. The things they did for you, the things they said when you felt scared, alone, or hurt in the past before they died. And I need you to tell me how they used to comfort you, so you felt better afterwards. I want you to tell me about the times they were there for you, tell me your memories growing up with them." Toothless said.

Hiccup took another deep breath with his eyes closed remembering it all. "When...I was little. I used to get scared cuz my dad would yell at me for...not cleaning my room or picking up my toys in the living room...Gods...I used to think he hated me for so long, that I couldn't do anything right..." Hiccup paused a minute, "But my mom, she'd always come stand with me. She would...put her hand on my shoulder then...and tell me that it would be okay and not to worry. That daddy was...just stubborn...like a Viking and he'd come around later." Toothless noticed a small smile on Hiccup's face now.

"And if you ever got lost..." Toothless pressed further.

"I'd hear them...calling for me. Leading me towards them...They'd tell me it was okay and not to panic just listen to the sounds of their voices calling my name. That they were there...and would lead me back home safely." Hiccup lowered his head some but kept his eyes closed.

"What about...the times you were alone?" Toothless asked.

"Mom would...pull me close to her chest and dad...would hug me from behind. It was...always a comforting feeling. Like being in your arms, Tooth. Gods when they used to hug me at the same time...I felt like there was...a barrier protecting me from everything. I felt...safe with them and warm, like nothing could ever hurt me. Mom would...kiss my forehead and dad...the top of my head and remind me that I was never alone because they'd always be there for me no matter what." Hiccup replied trying not to cry again.

"Ssh, its okay. Don't fight it back, Hiccup. Crying will help...Now...You said you were feeling scared, alone, lost, and hurt right?...So I want you to just...relax. Just sit there and listen to everything around you...I want you to pretend that they are with you right now instead of me, and doing all those things you said they did. And just...imagine the feeling, and their words." Toothless said softly. "Don't speak, don't nod...just let your memories take you back..." Toothless told him.

Hiccup took a deep breath and began to think back to it all, his last 16 years with them and all they did when he felt those things. His memories played like a movie with perfect picture and sound. "What are you remembering?" Toothless asked him softly.

"The times...mom used to put her hand on my shoulder and tell me it'd be okay..." Hiccup replied. In that same moment he felt someone touching his shoulder, not a hard touch. Very light and soft giving a squeeze. He seemed to relax at the touch.

"How about a time when...you felt alone? Think about that, a time when you felt alone...like you do now." Toothless said. Hiccup brought those memories forward, yet instead of wanting to cry he smiled a little. He felt a warm breeze brush past him, then circle around him. A warmth on his face, like it was embracing him. "And a time you felt lost...remember that. Them calling you, telling you it was okay and you were safe, that they were there no matter what." Hiccup remembered the time he got lost in the woods behind his house and it was almost dark but he'd heard his parents leading him back home. Then something happened he didn't expect. He felt the sun on his face as 5 soft and warm winds blow by him, but he heard voices and what he heard brought tears to his eyes again.

" _Its all going to be okay son."_

" _You're never alone."_

" _You are safe."_

" _We are right here."_

" _And we always will be."_

He knew those voices, they belonged to his parents! How could...he hear them? Was he dreaming? That was all it took for Hiccup's eyes to snap open and look around but all he saw were their headstones but oddly enough there was still clouds in the sky. There was no sunshine so why did he feel the warmth of the sun around him? Why did...he hear their voices? Toothless put out his hand on Hiccup's shoulder as Hiccup turned and looked at him. The shock and confusion were easy to read. "To–Tooth...less...Wa–was that...y–you touching my shoulder like 4 minutes ago?" Hiccup asked.

He saw Toothless smile, then shake his head. "You felt it, didn't you? When you thought about being scared, feeling scared now like you told me you did. You felt someone touch your shoulder right? I know because watched your body tense up, then relax. "And when that warm wind came through here after I told you to think about feeling alone...You felt it surround you, because you smiled lightly. And just now...feeling lost, you heard something. That's why your eyes opened. If I'm wrong, let me know." Toothless asked.

"Y–you're not...wr–wrong but ho–..." Hiccup started.

"In fact when all that happened, I wasn't even near you. I was standing about 5 inches away behind you." Toothless told him gently. "They may be gone physically, Hayden. But they are always with you. You felt those feelings, those emotions just now, and you felt your parent's responses to them just like you used too." Toothless informed him.

"I–I felt it...When I...felt scared I felt someone touch my shoulder. And...feeling alone...I felt...like I was being embraced by both of them again. It was so warm...and secure. The warmth on my head and face...like they were kissing me like they used too." Hiccup looked back to the headstones now, "I heard them...talking to me when I felt lost. Telling me it was okay, that I wasn't alone. And...I'm safe, that they were right he–here...and always would be." Hiccup reached his hand forward and ran it across the engraving of his father's name, then his mother's on the other stone. Light tears fell from his eyes as a smile formed now.

"You may not be able to see them anymore, Hiccup. But you can still feel their love around you. This...is why I brought you here today instead of staying at the house and talking. You needed to accept they are gone from this world, and that they can't and aren't coming back to life. You needed to cry it out in front of them. You needed to admit how you felt with them gone. You had to admit these things before them so they know how you feel, so they can still be here for you. All need to do...is think about how it was and felt. And remember that as long as you don't forget how it used to be, then it will never become part of the past because they will always be with you for your present and future. I promise you this, Hiccup...That everywhere you go, no matter where you are. Your parents will always be with you. Forever." Toothless held his chin up so their eyes were meeting.

Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless's neck and hugged him tightly. Toothless wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and returned the hug fully. "Thank you...thank you so much, Toothless. I–I didn't...know I could...feel this happy again...And its all...because of you." Hiccup cried against him, but this time they were tears of joy. The two held the embrace a while before pulling back and Toothless pulled his phone out and called his father.

"We're ready dad." Toothless said, then hung it up. Not more than 10 minutes later, his father pulled up. Hiccup and Toothless had been sitting in the grass in front of the stones, Hiccup just talking to them with a smile on his face. "Dad is here, ready to leave?" Toothless asked him, Hiccup nodded and stood up then took Toothless's hand while they walked to the car. Toothless got in first and watched as Hiccup faced the stones again, a wide smile as the wind blew by. Hiccup's eyes closed.

"I love you both so much." Hiccup whispered. To his surprise, he got a response of _"We love you too, Hayden."_

"You okay?" Toothless asked him once he got in the car and buckled his seat belt.

"I'm...better than I have been in a long time, Toothless. You were right, I needed to do this. I needed this. Because I feel...a lot better than when I came. And I'm glad...you brought me here today even if you did blindfold me to do it. I wouldn't of come if I'd known. Thank you for pushing me...Thank you for everything. I feel...okay again and I know...everything is going to be just fine." Hiccup smiled at him then to Toothless's shock, Hiccup leaned in and kissed him gently then pulled back blushing bashfully. "Not a word, Tooth..." Hiccup warned jokingly as he sat back in the seat relaxing. Toothless blinked a few times as he heard his father clear his throat.

"Shut up dad...Ju–just drive." Toothless stammered a bit, he saw Hiccup giggle and couldn't help but smile himself. Their hands met in the middle of the back seats and intertwined with one another as Markus drove out of the cemetery and back home. Today had been a good day. And so totally worth it.


	22. Where's Toothless?

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 22: Where's Toothless?**_

After Toothless and Hiccup got back to the Fury household that Saturday morning near noon time, Hiccup was nothing but happy. He couldn't believed how his mood altered after going to the cemetery with Toothless and going through what he did. The two of them in fact spent the day together, and Hiccup stayed that night again only it was just the two of them where Toothless took full advantage of his challenge prize which was he got to make out with Hiccup for 30 minutes and Hiccup couldn't say no. Not that he was complaining any, they actually ended up making out for close to 45 minutes because Hiccup didn't want to stop. And neither did Toothless.

Their kisses never went past that. At first Toothless didn't want to make out with Hiccup because he felt it was awkward that they were doing it because of a challenge that Hiccup lost. Toothless didn't feel right making out with Hiccup so intently knowing that he loved him, but Hiccup was only doing it because he lost the challenge. In the end, Hiccup started the kissing and Toothless couldn't resist. On Sunday afternoon, Gobber came and picked Hiccup up from Toothless's house and the two said they'd see each other Monday morning. However, Toothless never showed up for school that morning and Hiccup was a little worried.

At first he thought Toothless might of just woken up late and would be there for second period but he didn't come again, and he wasn't answering his phone which was very unlike Toothless to do. Especially if it was him calling. In home room, Hiccup kept trying to text him but no responses. Maybe Toothless was sick? That could explain a lot but he had been find all weekend. At 11:30am for lunch hour, Hiccup met with Tyr and Fishlegs as their usual table. Once they all sat down, Tyr and Legs noticed right away that Toothless wasn't there.

"Hic, where's Tooth today?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Beats me...I haven't seen him all morning. And he won't answer calls or texts..." Hiccup sighed.

"You're worried about him?" Tyr questioned.

"Of course I am...After all he did for me this weekend, and now he's not showing up for school or answering his phone...?" Hiccup shrugged. Something didn't feel right.

"Have you tried his parents? Maybe he's sick?" Fishlegs offered calmly.

"I don't have their numbers, and I thought that too but...he was fine all weekend. What could strike so suddenly?" Hiccup replied.

"Who knows. When we had the field trip to the orphanage, I felt fine all day until I got home then felt terrible." Fishlegs reminded.

"Still...Something just...doesn't seem right about it. I'm getting a wicked bad feeling that its something else and Toothless isn't okay right now." Hiccup closed his eyes with a sigh of concern.

"Well whatever it is, we can't do anything about it right now. We still got like 3 hours left, when we're out of school we'll just go to his house and check on him. I'm sure Lilly and Markus won't mind a few friends coming by to see him for a few minutes." Tyr suggested.

"I guess you're right. I just...don't like how this feels." Hiccup began eating his sandwich.

"So...how did this weekend go? When did you go home Saturday morning?" Tyr asked curiously arching a brow at Hiccup.

"It went...interestingly." Hiccup said slowly.

"Details! Did Toothless cash in on the challenge you lost?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Hush already. Gods, I don't need the whole school knowing..." Hiccup sighed out. "Yes...we did. Well...I did. Toothless didn't want to make out at first because he felt it was weird with him loving me, and me not...sure if I love him yet and us kissing like we're in a relationship." Hiccup answered afterwards.

"So...you kissed him then, then made out?" Tyr asked. Hiccup nodded blushing a bit. "Awe, you're so in love with him. Its written all over your face." Tyr teased.

"I–I am...n–not, Tyr. Knock it off okay...I don't know if I love him back or not...This weekend was...a little emotional." Hiccup mumbled.

"What happened?" Fishlegs said now.

"Well for starters...I–I never...went home Saturday morning. After you guys left, Toothless told me to stay with him because...he was going to help me grieve and...get past this losing my parents thing...I had asked him if he would since...he knows how. He told me that day from the lunch room where I talked to him that after you guys left to stay and he'd help me." Hiccup explained.

"Okay so...did he help you, I mean...your mood is...drastically better than before." Tyr asked.

"He did...so much for me on Saturday guys. After you were gone, he blindfolded me and got me in his dad's car. We drove for 15 minutes to a location I had no idea about..." Hiccup started.

"That's...not at all kidnapper-ish..." Tyr interjected.

"Will you shut up and let me tell the story please?" Hiccup grumbled. Tyr nodded as Hiccup took a breath, "He only told me that it would be a place I haven't been too in a long time and to trust him completely that he knew what he was doing and when I left this place...I'd feel a lot better. When we arrived, he kept me blindfolded as we got out of the car. Then he said, _'I've brought you someplace special, a place where you can feel close to people you've lost. Now...when you take off that blindfold...I know you're going to freak out, scream, yell, and cry. But I want you to know...that I'm not doing this to hurt you more. You said you trusted me, you're going to hate me...but I promise that when we leave here...you'll feel a lot better...So take a deep breath...and take the cover off your eyes. And remember...I'm doing this because you asked me too Okay...you asked for my help so I'm going to do it my way. Now, go ahead and take the blindfold off.'_ Then I took it off to find...he'd brought me to the cemetery where my parents are buried..." Hiccup closed his eyes again.

"But you'd...been there before so it couldn't of been that much of a shock?" Fishlegs added.

"Actually...I hadn't been since the funerals...Gobber has...tried but I always freaked out and stayed in the car not wanting to see them, or well...their headstones. And Toothless knew this because apparently...I talked about not wanting to go in my sleep...Toothless asked Gobber about it and he confirmed it. But anyway...I tried to immediately get back in his dad's car but it was gone. He'd told his dad to drive off and leave us there, I looked for my phone and Toothless told me that he took it away and left it at his house so I couldn't call for help. He told me that I had to face this, because it would be my first step in grieving. Only after accepting they were gone...would I really be able to start healing. And Gods was he right too..." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"So he tricked you in to going. Nice work, Tooth." Tyr chuckled.

"Well it didn't come easy. I begged him to take me home because I couldn't do it. We sat across the way for a whole, he sang to me and calmed me down after telling me how he knew I hadn't been there yet was because of my own nightmares...Then slowly we made our way towards the headstones. I froze the closer I got and he pushed me to them, when in front...I broke down crying and Toothless just held me...for an hour straight while I cried. When we sat in silence...I asked if we could go...It had sunk in already. My parents...were gone, they'd dead and can't come back...I accepted that. Finally." Hiccup sighed.

"So his method did work then...That's good, Hiccup. And you're feeling better now." Fishlegs smiled.

"That wasn't all of it guys...It got...much more emotional after the break down. Because Toothless didn't just stop at making me accept it, he made me realize they weren't gone...well not completely gone from my life. He asked me to tell him how I was feeling about it all. Feelings, emotions, thoughts...so I did. I said I felt lost, scared, alone, hurt...that it was hard to get through each day knowing my parents weren't there anymore to help me get through tough times like they used too. But then Toothless asked me to think back to the times they did help me when I felt those emotions...So I did, I told him about how they'd hug me when I felt alone, or call for me when I got lost in the woods that time..." Hiccup took a drink of his blue powerade.

"And then what?" Tyr asked.

"Then...he asked me to remember what my parents did for me, to remember...the feeling of their hugs and words that gave me comfort. He told me to close my eyes and relax while I told him. So each instance...I explained the feeling...then...when he asked me to think about it in the present...how I felt now and remember their comforting touches and words. As we went...through each one...Gods guys it was just...incredible. I felt comfort around me..." Hiccup smiled wide.

"Define?" Fishlegs blinked a bit.

"Like...okay. When I used to get scared, my mom would touch my shoulder and tell me it was okay. So when I thought about feeling scared with them gone...I felt...something touch my shoulder lightly, comfortingly and it made me relax." Hiccup explained.

"It was Toothless right?" Tyr questioned.

"No...He wasn't standing close enough to touch me. And when I talked about feeling...alone...my mom and dad together used to hug me tightly and tell me I would never be alone because they'd always be right there for me. I felt...a warm breeze surround me...like it was embracing me, like it was them hugging me. And...then when I thought about...feeling lost...I heard their voices in the wind, whispers only I could hear. I heard _'Its all going to be okay son. You're never alone. You are safe. We are right here. And we always will be.'_ It was...the weirdest thing ever...but it happened. Toothless told me that he knew by my reactions what happened to me...and honestly...it was his explanation about it...that got me to understand why he brought me there, other than to accept the truth..." Hiccup smiled softly.

"What did he say?" Fishlegs leaned forward now.

"He said this after I had asked if it was him touching me. _'In fact when all that happened, I wasn't even near you. I was standing about 5 inches away behind you. They may be gone physically, Hayden. But they are always with you. You felt those feelings, those emotions just now, and you felt your parent's responses to them just like you used too. You may not be able to see them anymore, Hiccup. But you can still feel their love around you. This...is why I brought you here today instead of staying at the house and talking. You needed to accept they are gone from this world, and that they can't and aren't coming back to life. You needed to cry it out in front of them. You needed to admit how you felt with them gone. You had to admit these things before them so they know how you feel, so they can still be here for you. All need to do...is think about how it was and felt. And remember that as long as you don't forget how it used to be, then it will never become part of the past because they will always be with you for your present and future. I promise you this, Hiccup...That everywhere you go, no matter where you are. Your parents will always be with you. Forever.'_." Hiccup said proudly.

"Wow, so we were right. He was the only one who could help you through it." Tyr and Fishlegs smiled.

"Yep and after he said that...I just hugged him so tightly thanking him for what he did because I didn't think I could be so happy again. He called his dad to get us...and right before we left...I had told my parents I loved them, and...they responded back to me with _'We love you too, Hayden'_. It was...the best feeling in the world. Once in the car, he asked if I was okay and I said better than I have been in a while. I–I even kissed him, and left him in shock. Then we spent the rest of the night at his house...I went home Sunday afternoon." Hiccup blushed.

"Dude, you stayed two nights! Lucky..." Tyr mumbled.

"I wanted to stay...he didn't ask me too." Hiccup smiled.

"See you do love him." Fishlegs added.

"Fishlegs...we've been over this..." Hiccup sighed.

"No. Hiccup listen to me for a second. You've been...all over the place with your emotions since your parents died. And from that happening to all this...with how much Toothless has been there for you, and helped you...Its...written all over your face my friend. You love Toothless. You've been holding back because you're scared but this whole ordeal...you know you can never see Toothless as just your friend. You already know you like him...And you now you know he's not going anywhere. Him worrying about you, breaking through to you, sticking up for you...that's love. True love. And now you worrying about him, thinking something isn't right. Love is a two way street and the two of you show the same emotions for the other one. Admit it to yourself, Hiccup. You don't just love Toothless either...You're in love with him." Fishlegs smiled softly.

Hiccup's eye widened a little, Fishlegs was right. Hiccup was in love with Toothless, and he couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out. He couldn't figure it out before because of all the pain he felt losing his parents, but now with that healing...other things were becoming clearer to him, the biggest being his feelings for Toothless were a lot more than just 'like' now. "Oh Gods you're right, Fishlegs...I do...I'm in love with Toothless. I have to tell him...How should I tell him? When should I..." He got flustered now.

"Hiccup calm down. Tell him tonight when you see him, you know we're going to check on him and stuff." Fishlegs said.

"No no...Tell him at the prom on Saturday!" Tyr offered.

"But he...hasn't even asked me..." Hiccup blushed.

"He will. Relax." Tyr chuckled.

"I hope so..." Hiccup said gently, still worried for Toothless. They finished their lunch and the bell rang, the day continued with ease but still concern for their friend. When the last bell rang, they decided to go with Gobber instead of take the bus. Arriving at Toothless's house they got out and went to the door, Hiccup knocked first and waited. Lilly opened it and saw them there, she gave a soft smile and motioned for them to come inside the kitchen.

"Its nice to see you all again. How are you all?" Lilly asked gently.

"We're okay, Mrs. Fury...Its good to see you too...We were...wondering if Toothless was sick or something because he didn't come to school today. And hasn't answered our calls or texts." Hiccup asked gently. Lilly's face turned to a saddened expression which only worried Hiccup more.

"Well...he's not sick but at the same time not feeling so well today." Lilly responded.

"I–is he...okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart. He's not having a good day..." Lilly sighed.

"D–did something happen to him?" Fishlegs asked curiously now. Lilly shook her head.

"Well maybe we can cheer him up. Is he in his room, can we see him?" Tyr asked with a hopeful tone.

"He's not home." Celica said coming in for a cup of juice.

"Yeah, he's not even in Berk right now. He left on a bus at 6 this morning." Eirik added getting a snack from the cabinet.

"Children mind your own. Its your brother's business, don't you have homework to do?" Markus said coming in now as he kissed the top of Lilly's head and put his briefcase in his office then returned to the kitchen where everyone was standing around worried for Toothless. Celica and Eirik left the room.

"Why did he leave?" Gobber asked.

"Today is just...not a good day for Toothless. He asked us last night after you left if he could go and given the circumstances that he wouldn't miss much at school since final grades are in and what the day was, we let him go." Markus sighed.

"Where...did he go...?" Hiccup asked now.

"Bashem for the day. He'll be home by 8 tonight and possibly in school tomorrow. Depends how he feels." Lilly added now.

"Did he...go visit the kids at the orphanage? I know he misses them." Tyr asked.

"No kids. Toothless went to Bashem to see his parents, well birth ones at the cemetery their buried in there. Today is...the 9 year anniversary since they were killed in the accident. We knew it was coming, so did he but he was...so focused on helping you, Hayden that it hadn't bothered him until last night when he realized what today was. He confided in us that after taking you to the cemetery to see your parents...It reminded him that he hasn't been to see them in a while." Lilly sighed.

"So...he was hurting as much as I was then...I didn't even think to consider it..." Hiccup looked down a little.

"Hayden dear, there is...something you should probably know. Toothless...was never able to go to their headstones after they died. He attended the wake...and funeral but given he was put right in to the system as a foster child, then an orphan..." Lilly began sadly.

"Oh Gods...H–he never...got to grieve..." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"No. He didn't. Toothless puts up a very strong front for you and the others but its been eating away at him since it happened. I don't know...how he got through yesterday without a break down of his own. I don't even know how he managed to help you when he...has never been through this process himself." Markus admitted.

"Toothless told us after Hayden's parents died...that Hayden didn't need to see us fall apart because if he sees that then he'll know he has no one to help pick him back up. So we'd stay strong for him." Tyr said now recalling that day.

"And right now he doesn't have anybody with him while he goes through this...We–we have to go to Bashem. We have to be there for him!..." Hiccup said quickly.

"We can't, Hayden. Toothless specifically asked to go alone. I had...offered him a ride, that we'd all take the day off to go with him. But he said he wanted to do it himself, that he had too." Markus looked down.

"Your telling me that after all the grief he gave Hayden about not doing it alone, he's doing it himself?" Tyr blinked.

"This is a different type of situation lads. When Hayden lost his parents, and went through everything he did. He chose to be alone because he couldn't see past the pain until Toothless opened his eyes. With Toothless...he didn't get what Hayden did and he's told you that. Toothless didn't have people holding him when he was 8 years old, he didn't have people talk to him at the wake or funeral, he didn't get to stay with family or in his own home, he lost everything. He went through his depression alone, he didn't have anyone to help him and it was all forced on him rapid fire." Gobber explained now.

"B–but...he's choosing to be alone now." Hiccup protested.

"Because he feels he has to do this alone, like he's done everything else pertaining to it. He knows he has friends, and us...but given he had to do this all alone when it started. He feels that is how he has to finish it or he won't feel like he did it himself. To say he got through it on his own. That nothing stopped him." Markus told them.

"Wait...those words..." Fishlegs said.

"Where's Toothless's backpack?" Tyr asked now.

"In his room...Why?" Lilly asked. The boys quickly rushed upstairs and into Toothless's room, they saw his backpack and found his language arts notebook. The opened the cover and saw his first entry, from his first day. Lilly, Gobber, and Markus reached the top of the stairs. "What is...going on here? Toothless won't like you just going through his things..." Lilly panted now.

"We had to see if it was the same thing. The first day of school, he wrote his first entry to a song we listened too. His words...were really inspiring and what Mr. Fury just said...we've heard those words before. We wanted to see...Just listen." Fishlegs said.

Lilly and Markus nodded now as Hiccup cleared his throat, "This song is titled 'Be Strong'. The term strength however is not meant to be viewed as it sounds. Most who are told to be strong assume it means physical strength. But not all strength comes from the outside. Be Strong in this sense means inner strength. Life isn't easy, and we weren't given a manual telling us how to handle things thrown our way. The meaning in this song is plain to see, the lyrics are meant to remind the listener to accept that bad things happen, but all you can do is forget and forgive. So to say leave the past behind and keep pushing forward. We can't control a lot of things that happen in life, but I'm believer that everything that happens will happen for a reason. This song is one that tells the listener to just hang on and be strong. Because no matter how bad life can get, it will always get better. Life can't stay bad all the time, because the world revolves around opposites such as Earth/Sky, Day/Night, Sound/Silence. In this song, the opposites portrayed are Ying and Yang because they are the perfect balance of Bad and Good. The black half is dark and the bad while the white shows light and good. But if you'll notice in the black there is a single circle of white, while in the white there is a circle of dark. This represents that there is good in bad, and bad in good. Or light in darkness, as well darkness in light. Its balance because only when you connect the two pieces will it be whole. Our lives cannot always be good. If they were so simple with no problems how would one ever know how strong they truly are. Physical strength will only carry you as long as you body can take before it tires. If bad did not occur, we wouldn't know what it means to say we beat it, we made it. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I've heard this song before, a very long time ago. And what it means to me, is that every day we get is another chance to make it better. Its okay to make mistakes, its okay to cry, and its okay to bow your head and pray. When you are down on your knees because you hit rock bottom doesn't mean its over and you've lost. It means the only way out is to look up and climb back out. What's life without a little hard work? When I'm down, I know all I can do is go back up because where there is no where left to fall you rise and you are stronger when you do because you can say proudly that you did it yourself. You can't rely on someone else to be your strength, because it wouldn't be yours. I've learned over the years that you can't trust anyone until you trust yourself. You can't help anyone if you can't help yourself. Its all you because its your life, so fight for it. True strength comes from the heart, not the muscle. All any of us need to be strong is the simple will power to never give up. So when you feel like things will never get better, just tell yourselves that it won't be like this forever." Hiccup finished.

"But that doesn't make sense...How was he able to help Hayden...if he's...never been through this himself?" Tyr asked.

"I don't think any of us know the answer to that except Toothless." Gobber sighed.

"So right now...He feels that because he started alone, he has to finish alone or he won't feel complete. To say he made it through this on his own power. Even though he states...that you can't rely on someone else...I relied on him Saturday...I couldn't...do all that myself. And I trusted him when I didn't trust myself...And...he helped me when...he hadn't helped himself." Hiccup closed his eyes as Fishlegs put the notebook away.

"Toothless is a remarkable young man. The orphanage told us that when we adopted him, that he'd been through a lot and helped many kids get through tough times after his friend committed suicide because he never wanted to see it happen again. And the fact he loves you as much as he does, Hayden is why when he saw it happen to you...he flipped out with worry even though it came off as anger. When he got home that night...he was a mess. Those three days he missed school and the weekend, he barely left his room. He came out to eat, shower, or use the bathroom." Lilly lowered her head.

"So what do we do...is he...gonna be okay when he gets home tonight?" Tyr asked.

"We don't know. He checked in when he arrived there at 9. We gave him money to get lunch and use a cab but we haven't heard from him since..." Markus added.

"I guess...all we can do is just wait for him to get home...Would you...mind if we waited here? I–I really make sure he's okay...Especially with...all he did for me the last few weeks." Hiccup asked.

"Well I gotta get home, still grounded." Tyr sighed, "But keep me posted." Hiccup nodded.

"I'll wait too..." Fishlegs said.

"I'll take ya home, Tyr." Gobber added. The two of them left as Hiccup and Fishlegs just sat at the dining room table with Lilly and Markus. None of them liked Toothless not answering or checking in but they had to hold faith he was okay and would be home soon. It was only 2:45 right now and he wasn't due to return until 8pm, that was 5 hours and 15 minutes of nothing but worry for Toothless and the fact he was facing his own demons alone.


	23. Not Okay

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 23: Not Okay.**_

Those 5 hours and 15 minutes were the longest hours and minutes ever to exist. But when 8 came, Toothless didn't return home. And everyone was deeply worried. Hiccup, Lilly, Markus, Fishlegs, and even Gobber sat around in the Fury household until the clock struck 1am when the kitchen door finally was heard opening. The group of then were already lifting their heads and looking at one another worried as their eyes fell on the clock to see just how late it was. "I'm home..." They heard Toothless say in a quiet tone.

Lilly was first on her feet and rush in and hug him tightly, weeping. "Oh Toothless dear...Thank Odin you're home." As soon as his mother's arms were around him he hissed in pain, Lilly pulled back with worry as she looked over him, eyes widened with fear and worry every part of him her eyes scanned. "Oh my Gods! Toothless! What...happe-MARKUS! Get in here quickly!" Lilly yelled. Hearing his wife's panicked call for him, he rushed in while the others came in slowly and saw the state Toothless was in. They couldn't believe what they saw. He looked like he'd been through hell or maybe even worse than that. His lip was bleeding. His hair was a mess, his bare arms were showing bruises and some cuts or scrapes, even what appeared to be a bullet wound on his right arm. His eyes were red, and glossed over like he'd been drinking and the right eye was sporting a black and blue ring around it. There was a gash on the side of his head and blood dripping down. His face was severely bruised too and his long sleeve shirt was tied around his waist, easy to see there was a lot of blood there. "Thor almighty...What happened to you baby..." Lilly cried.

"Mom, seriously I'm fine...Sorry I worried you." Toothless sighed.

"Son, you were due back at 8...We were getting ready to phone the authorities in Bashem county..." Markus said coming over to get a better look at his wounds.

"I missed the 5pm bus back to Berk and the next one didn't leave until 10...And I...ran in to a few problems." Toothless closed his eyes cringing a bit when he felt his father put a hand on his shoulder. This prompted Markus to rotate Toothless a bit where they could see his back, more blood coming through. Markus lifted the shirt and his back was riddled with cuts. "What are...you guys doing here...Its like 1:15 in the morning...and it's a school night..." Toothless asked seeing Hiccup and Fishlegs now, Gobber too.

"W–we were worried about you...when you didn't come to school today. We thought you might of been sick so we came by to cheer you up...and your parents told us what happened, what today was...we stayed to wait for you to get home...A–are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Got in to a few unavoidable fights at the bus terminal..." Toothless grumbled.

"Baby this isn't a few fights! Look at you! Oh my Gods...You need to go the hospital!" Lilly said quickly. "That's a bullet wound on your arm! Did you get shot at!?"

"Mother...I am fine. I lived and I'm home now...I'm okay." Toothless said weakly.

"Tell me you called the police and reported them lad?" Gobber asked.

"Why didn't you call for help! We would of been in an hour by train!...D-did you take...the bus like this?" Lilly cried getting a rag from the sink to wipe the blood on the side of his head, "There are shards of glass in your head! Toothless Fury, I swear to Thor you tell me what happened to you this instance!" Lilly demanded with tears in her eyes.

"I told you...just a few fights...And I couldn't call..." Toothless replied.

"What do you mean couldn't...How weren't you ab–Wait. Toothless...Were you...mugged son?" Markus asked. Toothless only closed his eyes again.

"Fine, yes. I was. My phone was smashed and they took my wallet so I didn't have anything on me...I begged the bus terminal to let me on the last bus out, the drive saw me and didn't say no." Toothless sighed heavily.

"Oh my Gods...I never should of let you go alone!" Lilly cried harder.

"NO!" He yelled taking them by surprise. He relaxed, "I'm glad I went alone...You would of...been in danger." Toothless said calmly.

"How can you be so calm...Y–you were mugged, Tooth..." Hiccup said sadly, worried for Toothless now.

"Because I made it out alive and that's something to be thankful for..." Toothless replied.

"Tell us what happened?..." Fishlegs asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it okay...I just...want to take a shower...and go to bed..." Toothless mumbled as he started to walk past them. He cringed in pain stopping mid step and holding his side.

"Toothless...What's wrong?..." Hiccup asked going to his side, he gasped when he saw Toothless pull his hand away and there was blood. Hiccup saw that it was where his long shirt was tied, he pulled the tie as the shirt dropped. His eyes widened when he saw the large gash there. "Toothless you idiot! Why didn't you say something...We need to go to the hospital, right now!" Hiccup said as he held Toothless to support him. "Legs, gimme a hand will ya..." Hiccup grunted. Fishlegs came over and took the other side.

"Lilly stay here with the kids, I'll take him." Markus said.

"No, I'm going with my baby...!" Lilly whimpered.

"You two go, I'll stay 'ere with the lil ones. Lads, you go too...Frank, I'll call your parents and let them know what happened." Gobber said. The 4 nodded as they helped Toothless in to the van and they were gone towards Berk Hospital.

(The Hospital)

Toothless was immediately taken in when they arrived. Lilly, Markus, Hiccup, and Fishlegs were stuck in the waiting area again just like with Bashem General the first time Toothless got hurt after saving Stormfly from falling off the roof of the orphanage. They'd already seen the triage nurse and gave Toothless's information, and the authorities had been notified that he was mugged. They needed his statement when he woke up to work with Bashem county to find the guys that did it. The minutes waiting for an update on him felt like hours but after 45, Toothless was out of surgery and in recovery the doctor came to get them.

"Mr. And Mrs...Fury?" The doctor called looking from his clipboard.

"That's us! Ho–how is he doctor?" Lilly said quickly.

"He's suffered a lot of bruising and cuts, the large gash was from a 2 inch serrated pocket knife. It didn't hit anything vital though, he just bled a lot but however he applied pressure probably saved his life...there was a gunshot wound on his right arm, only grazed him but enough to break skin. Also...It appears he was hit with something on the back of the head. He has multiple slash marks on his back, bruised ribs, he'd been hit with something glass over the side of his head. Also there were unknown substances in his body, we had to pump his stomach. Definitely traces of alcohol as well. I'm not sure what he went through, but this was not just a mugging. I've already informed the police. We stitched him up, he's on antibiotics in case of infection. The bruises will fade in few days or the end of the week possibly. He's still under anesthetic right now. I can take you to his recovery room if you like." The doctor offered.

"My poor baby..." Lilly cried, Markus held her.

"Please take us to him and I'm allowing his friends to come too..." Markus nodded. The doctor smiled and led them through the emergency room doors, down the hall and to a door on the left labeled 'ER Recovery-011; Toothless Fury'. The doctor pulled back the curtain and let them inside.

"I'll be in periodically to check him and once he's awake he'll have to give his statement to the authorities about the ordeal. Depending on how he feels, I'll release him tonight or tomorrow afternoon." The doctor said lightly.

"Thank you doctor." Markus said, the doctor left as Lilly pulled the chair up beside Toothless's bed and sat there holding his hand worried. Fishlegs and Hiccup stayed near window as Markus kept his hands on Lilly's shoulders.

"You know...since meeting him, I find myself in a lot of hospitals with him..." Hiccup mumbled.

"I wonder what happened to him...How did...he even get home with that gash on his side? Its...a 3 hour bus ride, then he what...he walked home?" Fishlegs asked.

"He had his shirt wrapped around his side, that must of been how he applied pressure to keep himself from bleeding out...And as for getting home...I don't know. But I know this...When they find the bastards that did this to my son...I'm going to enjoy seeing them serve serious time." Markus sighed.

"Agreed..." Hiccup and Fishlegs nodded. They all stood there until 2:30am when Toothless finally started showing signs of waking up. They were all at his bedside instantly with Hiccup and Fishlegs on the right, Lilly and Markus on the left. Toothless stirred a bit groaning, he cringed opening his eyes slowly to adjust. He saw them all there and sighed.

"Thank Thor you're awake son..." Markus said softly.

"Gods my head feels like I got hit with an anvil..." Toothless hissed out bringing his arm to his head. "What...time is it? How long was I out?..." Toothless asked.

"Its about 2:30am...You've been out since about an hour..." Fishlegs added.

"Y–you guys...are still here?" Toothless questioned.

"O–of course we are...we're your friends and you were hurt...Gobber already told me I could have tomorrow off. Legs asked his parents too..." Hiccup said calmly.

"That wasn't...necessary...Really..." Toothless coughed a few times.

"My baby...What happened to you?..." Lilly asked stroking his cheek.

"I told you...I got mugged...That's it." Toothless replied in a low tone.

"Toothless, that's not it. You got...stabbed, and a gun fired at you...That's not...nothing! What happened, please...tell us. We want to catch the people who did this to you." Hiccup insisted.

"Look...I'm literally running on...7 hours of sleep...okay? I have not slept since Saturday morning when I fell asleep at 1:30 in the morning...I didn't sleep Sunday or Monday, now we're going on Tuesday morning and its...2:40am...I'm exhausted. I don't want to talk about what happened right now...I want to go home and sleep in my own bed..." Toothless growled a bit.

"Easy son...easy...We know, its been a long couple of days for you. But there are a few policemen here who want your statement while its fresh in your mind..." Markus stated.

"Again...I just woke up...Can't we just...do this tomorrow...after I've slept...I won't forget what happened...I don't think I could even if I tried..." Toothless closed his eyes sighing.

"He's right." Lilly said now taking them all by surprise. "He needs his rest, we can do the statement after he's slept a little. We'll go home for now. Frank and Hayden you're both welcome to stay at the house, we'll be coming back around 10am to visit again. I'm already keeping Celica, Elisa, and Eirik out of school too." Lilly said gently.

"But love..." Markus started.

"Markus...Toothless has had a long few days. The police can wait a few short hours for Toothless to recover more, he did just get out of surgery a little while ago. We're gonna let him rest, and we'll come back tomorrow...Sound okay dear?" Lilly offered a smile to Toothless, he nodded to her. Lilly led them out and past the nurses station. "Toothless Fury is awake, we're going to head home and be back in the morning. Thank you for all you've done for him." Lilly smiled, then they kept walking.

"Lilly, what the hell...you saw the state he was in." Markus began. Lilly faced him sadly.

"I know my son, Markus Fury. I know he's been through a lot but that tone he gave when I asked what happened, and the one he gave Hiccup for pointing out what happened...That's not Toothless at all. That wasn't anger, that was defensiveness. Now I don't know what happened and I want too but if we push him before he's ready to tell us what happened...He's going to shut down. And I don't want that so we will go home and give him his space." Lilly ordered.

"Mrs. Fury...You don't...think that these people...hurt him...like that do you?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs not understanding what he meant. "I don't know Frank dear. I pray to Odin that its not the case..." Lilly looked down sadly as Markus held her.

"Wh–what...are you guys talking about? Hurt...Toothless like what?" Hiccup asked, they looked at him sadly and Hiccup instantly got a nervous, sick feeling in his stomach. Oh gods they didn't mean...

"We think Toothless might of...been sexually abused or...possibly...even raped." Fishlegs told him. Hiccup's eyes widened as Markus turned the car on and they drove away. Hiccup was speechless, he couldn't find any words to respond to what he heard them say. Toothless might of been...raped? Is that why he got so defensive when they asked what happened to him? Did he not want them to know? The doctor would of said something wouldn't he of? When they reached the house around 3am, everyone got out and updated Gobber. Gobber slept in the spare room, Fishlegs and Hiccup stayed in the basement on the recliner chairs. Hiccup didn't fall asleep until 5, he was deeply worried for Toothless and prayed that what the others had suggested happened...didn't happen.

(The Next Morning)

It was 9:30 in the morning when Hiccup woke up tiredly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes looking over to see Fishlegs there with a cup of coffee. "Morning..." Fishlegs said. Hiccup took a few sips and sighed out.

"What time is it?" Hiccup asked.

"9:30, we've been waiting for you to wake up...Gobber brought you some clothes to change in too and we've been called outta school. And the school is aware Toothless will be out too due to an emergency." Fishlegs explained.

"Cool." Hiccup said as he got up quickly and ran in to the half bathroom downstairs to get changed. He came out 5 minutes later fully ready to go, he grabbed his coffee and rushed upstairs seeing everyone sitting around sadly. "D–Did something...happen to him?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Other than our song being mugged...No. We're just waiting to go see him, are you two ready?" Markus asked softly. Hiccup nodded as Fishlegs was standing behind him doing the same. Without another word they all loaded up in to their vehicles. Fishlegs and Hiccup rode with Gobber while the Fury family took their own car and then they were all on their way to the hospital to see Toothless.

(Berk Hospital)

They all got inside and found out that Toothless had been moved to another room on the second floor. They boarded the elevator and headed up to the next level, checking in with the nurses desk they found Toothless's room and everyone seemed to take a deep breath. Lilly knocked on the door and listened. No answer. "Maybe...He's still asleep?" Celica offered.

Then suddenly, "Come in..." His voice still sounded exhausted and really upset. Lilly opened the door and walked in seeing Toothless laying in bed staring out the window, he didn't even look over at them. He was wearing a hospital gown with a pair of gray sweat pants, his arm was still hooked to an IV and he looked miserable. Void.

"Hi sweetheart...How...are you feeling this morning?" Lilly asked gently as she walked closest to the bed and lightly kissed his forehead, he barely leaned into it with his eyes closed.

"I'm alive..." Toothless shrugged.

"Don't worry big bro, those guys will get put away for hurting you..." Eirik told him confidently.

"Hope so bud, hope so." Toothless turned his head looking out the window again.

"W–why did...you get moved to a new room? The doctor last night said you'd be in recovery all night." Markus asked.

"Emergency room got slammed around 4am...I elected to move so I wouldn't take up a room they could of used..." Toothless replied lightly. "When can I go home?" Toothless asked.

"Uh...I–I don't know. Your father and I will go find out for you baby." Lilly said ushering Markus out with her to find the doctor.

"Are you okay, Toothless?" Celica asked.

"I will be...I just...want to go home with my family is all." Toothless sighed.

"We'll get ya home, don't worry." Elisa added smiling.

"You guys didn't have to miss school on my account..." Toothless told Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Not like we're missin much and Tyr wants to see ya later too...His parents said they'd bring him by here if you weren't home or to your house when you get released." Fishlegs said softly.

"Did you...talk to the police ya lad?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah...they came by around 7am, I already told them what I know..." Toothless trailed off.

"Th–that's good. Don't worry, they'll catch those guys...You...feel okay though? Any pain?" Hiccup asked softly, at this Toothless seemed to look over at him calmer.

"No...thank you for asking though, Hiccup..." Toothless gave a weak smile to him. "Even all banged up seeing your face can make me smile..." Toothless added lifted his hand to stroke Hiccup's cheek, he leaned in to it lovingly.

"Then I'll stay with you as long as you want me too...if it will make you happy?" Hiccup offered.

"I'd like that. I still gotta take my winnings from our match on Friday...I missed a day." Toothless chuckled a bit.

"I'll give you an extra 30 minutes when you're feeling better. One of the days you can have a full hour if you want." Hiccup kissed his hand.

"Oh yeah, what if I'm feeling better right now?" Toothless challenged. Hiccup blushed a little, then it darkened when he saw Toothless use his finger to motion for him to come closer to him. Hiccup did so as Toothless kissed his lips softly just as Lilly and Markus returned, them blinking a bit at the sight. After a moment, the two broke apart and Toothless spotted his parents and chuckled a bit. "Can I go home now?" Toothless asked.

"Doctor is signing your discharge papers right now. Should be outta here in 20 minutes, we brought you a change of clothes if you want to go change?" Markus said handing him the plastic bag. The nurse came in to disconnect his IV and help him out of bed, the others stood back to stay out of the way. Toothless touched the ground and winced in pain, gritting his teeth as he took a few deep breaths, Hiccup looked at the bed and wished he hadn't. Blood was coating the sheets where he'd been laying. Toothless cringed hard before his legs gave out and he sat back on the bed holding his side.

"Take it easy, Tooth..." Hiccup said gently. The nurse had Toothless lay back down on the side that didn't have the gash, she lifted the gown slightly to check the wound. Toothless panted hard gripping the bed tightly.

"Its reopening...You might not be going home right away, Toothless." The nurse stated firmly.

"I–I feel...really...sick" Toothless leaned over the bed a little. The nurse reached for a blue basin and put it in Toothless's lap. His stomach lurched as he heaved a few times, coughing hard as if fighting with himself about letting it happen.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait outside for now." She said quickly as she reached over and pressed a button on the arm of the bed.

"Wh–what's wrong with him? Baby, talk to mom..." Lilly said concerned. Toothless suddenly threw up harshly in the basin, retching.

"What's the problem sir?" Said the voice from the speaker on the bed.

"Its nurse Sara, I'm going to need doctor James in with me immediately. Patient ill and injuries reopening." Nurse Sara stated quickly. Within 2 minutes the room had the doctor and two more nurses, one of which were pushing them out of the room, worried the family didn't want to make it worse so they exited the room. Last out was a terrified Hiccup as his view was blocked by doctors and nurses. The last thing they heard before the door shut was "This was a lot worse than I first thought...We need to get him to the E.R stat! Call it down nurse, Jenna. Tell them we got a lot of blood and stitches bursting, and an extremely ill 16 year old coming down in 60 seconds!" Fear washed over Hiccup as Markus pulled him out of the way when the door opened and Toothless was rushed out, down the hall then out of sight.


	24. What Happened

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 24: What Happened.**_

None of them knew what to do, or had any clue to what just happened. Everything had been fine, Toothless was awake and smiling. Even joking around then as he was getting up he was tired, weak, and even throwing up uncontrollably. Lilly was a distraught mess in Markus's arms, Fishlegs and Gobber were sitting down keeping people posted who wanted to know what was going on. Celica, Elisa, and Eirik were playing games on their phones to pass the time. Hiccup however couldn't just sit down, he was scared and nervous for Toothless. He finally understood his feelings for Toothless, that he loved him back and now all this interfering in their lives. Hiccup didn't want to wait until the prom anymore, with all this happening he wasn't even sure Toothless would be able to go to it let alone ask him to go.

Hiccup was going to tell him just as soon as he could then both of them could be happy together. Thus far, Toothless was taken a little after 10:30am, it was now going on 1pm and they hadn't heard a single thing about how Toothless was doing. It was both scary and irritating. But all any of them could do was wait for news on him. Finally after another 25 minutes, the doctor returned sighing heavily and all of them were on their feet instantly to ask questions.

"Doctor James!...Is...Is my son okay?" Lilly asked before anyone else could.

"He under anesthetic again, back in recovery. His stitches redone, and a few more for other injures we didn't anticipate. There were...some underlining issues of his attack that we didn't see before We hadn't known how bad this attack really was..." The doctor trailed off now as his eyes fell on the children, Markus understood.

"Greg, would you mind...taking the children to the vending machines?" Markus asked lightly.

"Of course, come along little ones." Gobber urged leading Celica, Elisa, and Eirik away.

"Are these two...family? This is a...sensitive matter, Mr. And Mrs. Fury." Doctor James said softly.

"They are okay, they are Toothless's best friends. Please...tell us?" Lilly said pleadingly. Doctor James sighed now closing his eyes.

"Mr. And Mrs. Fury...Did your son mention the attack at all?" Doctor James asked.

"No...He said he was to tired to tell us...and hasn't said anything other than being in a few unavoidable fights while in Bashem yesterday..." Markus replied.

"I wish I had better news for you and I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you but whatever your son dealt with in Bashem, as I said earlier this morning...This was far worse than just a few fist fights...He was also...sexually assaulted as well." Hearing this Hiccup's eyes widened in horror, he felt his knees go weak and Fishlegs had to hold him steady. Lilly instantly buried her face in Markus's chest as he seemed to be as in the same amount of shock as Hiccup and Fishlegs were about this.

"I knew something was wrong. Oh gods I knew it!...He was...far to defensive when we asked what happened to him..." Lilly wept against her husband's chest.

"And this wasn't...noticed last night when he was in surgery?" Fishlegs asked. "How could you of missed it!"

"Unfortunately no. When he was admitted we only took care of the outer injuries such as knife wound and grazing of the bullet, small cuts...We weren't aware if any...inner injuries until we saw blood on the bed when we moved him to the operating table. That and before he went under we had him on his stomach and checking why the rectum was bleeding. He starting panicking, begging us to stop, breathing heavily, the nausea...all attributed to sexual assault. And after he was out we were able to see the damage...all the evidence is there. I'm sorry to be the one to inform you but because you son is a minor...the parents had to be informed, as did the police. Specifically BCPD; SVU." Dr. James closed his eyes.

"The special victims unit...What...made him so sick?" Markus asked.

"Not sure, possibly he was drugged or he just couldn't suppress what happened anymore. It happens often in these cases, he knew what happened. Tried to ignore it, to brush it off per say but something traumatic such as sexual assault is not something that can simply be forgotten. It can be worked through but not pushed aside, reliving it all tends to bring forth headaches and nausea. We're running tests for any substance abuse." Dr. James informed them.

"A–are you...certain...he was...sexually assaulted?" Hiccup forced out.

"100% certain. He had everything expected of a male rape victim. Tension headaches, ulcers, nausea, colitis, abrasions to the throat, rectal bleeding, black eye. Given there was a knife and gunshot wound involved...they probably threatened him with both. I did not see signs of latex to confirm condoms, bodily fluids such as semen other than his own which was most likely forced, or skin near his rectum to prove penetration by an unprotected penis. I can't say if he was raped, but he was sodomized by other objects without a doubt. I saw traces of wood, and he was torn. He's going to be very sore the next few days. And likely to shy away, or act fine to try and convince himself it didn't happen. Possibly even shut down." Dr. James said.

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup choked almost, tears forming in his eyes.

"Due to these injuries...He is probably going to be here a few more days, I don't like that the knife wound opened so easily and now with his other...injuries. I'd like to keep him for observation. With sexual assault victims, it takes a while to set in and once it does their mental status is called in to question if they can handle what happened to them or if they break down. Is this...alright with you Mr. And Mrs. Fury. I've also...already notified the police again and they will be coming when Toothless wakes up to get that statement." Dr. James sighs.

"Yes of course its fine...Please, anything he needs...do for him doctor. Is he...going to be alright to talk about it?" Markus asked.

"I cannot say." Doctor James shook his head.

"My poor baby..." Lilly cried still.

"Was there...any DNA to find these guys with?" Markus said trying to hold his temper.

"No, Mr. Fury. None found when I had the doctors do a rape kit, but its still being viewed. I should have the results in a few hours of that and what was in his body if anything at all, then I have to turn it over to the police as per law with sexual assault victims. I'm going to recommend he see a counselor, and I'm prescribing a mild tranquilizer. It's a light sedative to even out his mood. I'm not sure how he'll react once home. So he'll need to be watched often. Do you...have any questions for me?" Dr. James asked.

"What...should we look for in...behavior from this?" Markus questions.

"A great deal of things could happen for this, and unfortunately...they are long term effects with no time window of how long they can last. Generally speaking. Compared to men who have not been sexually assaulted, men who were sexually assaulted before age 18 have a greater risk of having mental health problems, including symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder and depression; alcoholism and drug abuse; suicidal thoughts and suicide attempts; problems in intimate relationships; and underachievement at school and at work. Because of gender expectations, being a male child victim of sexual abuse can lead to various things." The doctor explained.

"Such as?..." Lilly looked to the doctor now.

"Pressure to prove his manhood physically and sexually, becoming stronger and engaging in dangerous or violent behavior; having multiple female sexual partners. Confusion over gender and sexual identity. Sense of being an inadequate man. Sense of lost power, control, and confidence to his manhood. Problems with closeness and intimacy. Sexual problems. Fear of becoming 'homosexual' or 'gay'. Homophobia." The doctor listed off.

"Our son is already bisexual doctor, I don't think his sexuality will be called in to question." Markus added.

"Perhaps not, but it could make things worse for him. Because he is bisexual, and I can see he was forced to ejaculate several times in a fit time-frame, he may begin to hate himself for his body reacting to the abuse. He may confuse himself wondering if he did it because he was forced or because he liked it. The problem here is that while he knows he didn't like it, the body under extreme amounts of distress and pain can send mixed signals to the brain." The doctor went on.

"I'm not sure I follow..." Lilly said sadly still.

"In various amounts of pain that would be defined as unbearable and force the body to shut down, but due to fear of the unknowing-ness of what could happen if he did black out, the brain sends the opposite signal of pain which is pleasure. Its not real pleasure mind you, but it tricks the body in to believe that it is so it can withstand what is happening to it. So to say, your son was forced to ejaculate multiples times even though he didn't want too do it. But the brain tricked his body in to believing he was feeling pleasure so he wouldn't black out from pain. Its an involuntary reaction but one that in these cases can potentially save the victims life. Also, because of what happened as I said, him being bisexual could make him feel worse and it will confuse him. He needs to be watched closely, many victims have come through here have without a doubt left seeming okay and then return later for suicide attempts because they couldn't handle what happened to them."

"Y–you mean...This could...drive him to want to...kill himself?" Hiccup said trying to process it all.

"It could. This is why I said to watch him closely, the sedative I'm giving him is only going to suppress this temporarily until it sets in what happened to him. After that, he will need to work through it in therapy or counseling. The suicide rate for sexually abused males is 14 to 15 times higher than for other males. Some participants in studies state that there were occasions on which they felt so bad that they engaged in self-harming behaviors, including suicide attempts, and/or had suicidal thoughts. There is also a study that shows that rape victims are 4.1 times more likely to contemplate suicide and 13 times more likely to attempt suicide than non-crime victims." Doctor James stated now.

"But why...I mean I can understand why he'd want to but...Toothless doesn't...seem the type to fall back in to...shall we say old habits. H-he told us he used to cut...A-are you saying...he might fall back into attempting again because of this..." Fishlegs asked.

"Males have a much higher rate of completed suicide than females. One common explanation relies on the social constructions of hegemonic masculinity and femininity. In a review of the literature on gender and suicide, male suicide rates were explained in terms of traditional gender roles. Male gender roles tend to emphasize greater levels of strength, independence, and risk-taking behavior. Reinforcement of this gender role often prevents males from seeking help for suicidal feelings and depression. Basically, men tend to have a knock for not wanting to ask for help believing they can do it on their own however that is often not the case because the trauma is to much to bare. Sexual assault victims need extensive emotional and psychological healing after the raping, but male survivors are not likely to speak out their cases. A psychotherapist said; 'Males have the added burden of facing a society that doesn't believe rape can happen to them...at all.'." The doctor added.

"We understand..." Markus nodded.

"Can we...see our son?" Lilly asked trying to keep herself relaxed.

"Of course. He should be waking up in the next 30 minutes or so...He may be a little out of it, and whatever you do...don't trigger the attack. Reminding him could make it all the worse..." The doctor warned. They nodded and followed the doctor to the recovery room. Once again they saw him laying still on the hospital bed, an IV in his arm. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to see me. I'll be on the floor until 10 tonight." Dr. James said as he left.

"Thank you doctor." Lilly said with a nod, then she looked at Toothless and instantly began crying again. "O–our boy...was...assaulted, Markus...sexually assaulted..." Lilly couldn't hold herself together.

"Ssh love...I know. The police will find the people who did this to our son, and we'll happily watch them get hauled away to jail..." Markus held her close to him.

"We're gonna have to be careful around him for a while but...I don't think he wanted us to know about...well the assault. He told he was mugged, never said anything else...And...he was acting way to calm when we saw him earlier..." Fishlegs sighed.

"You're right about that, Frank. I knew something wasn't right, Toothless...never gets defensive like that so quickly...So what...do we act like we didn't find out?" Markus questioned.

"Toothless isn't...stupid guys...He's a minor and he knows doctors have to tell parents when something like this happens because the police can't talk to Toothless without their consent...We studied this in history..." Hiccup looked over at Toothless now. He couldn't believe this happened to Toothless. As if everything they'd already been through wasn't enough, now this. But one thing was for sure to Hiccup, Toothless had been there for him no matter what and now Hiccup would do the same for Toothless.

(20 Minutes Later)

Toothless waking up got their attention quickly, he groaned slowly and looked around to see his mother and father there standing close to him with light smiles on their faces. Looking to his right he saw Hiccup and Fishlegs, trying to force smiles. Something was up. Toothless saw his mother's red, puffy eyes and figured it out. The doctor had told them he was sexually assaulted. Toothless closed his eyes now, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." He stated taking them a little by surprise.

"Wh–what are you talking about Tooth? Your stitches opening again? No big deal, you probably just moved to much. They got you fixed up." Hiccup said to him.

"Enough." Toothless said blandly. "I wasn't born yesterday. My eyes can see past any facade...I read people's emotions by their eyes because eyes don't lie. I know you were told what happened..." Toothless grumbled, did they really think he was that stupid? "I'm a minor, of course they told you. Because it's the law." Toothless added, at this Lilly seemed to collapse to her knees holding his hand.

"Baby...Why wouldn't you tell us...You were...so badly wounded...You've been into surgery...twice and it hasn't even been 24 hours..." Lilly cried.

"I told you why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry...I'm fine. I'm a survivor...Always have been...Always will be." Toothless replied. "And no. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home...So when can I?" Toothless said looking past them and out the window.

"Unfortunately son, the doctor says he wants to keep you here a few more days...Also...the police will be here soon to...take your statement about...the rest of the attack." Markus told him calmly.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. About. It." Toothless said each word in a firm tone. "I don't care alright. It happened...It was...bad luck, wrong place wrong time. I'm not pressing charges." Toothless said coldly taking them all by surprise.

"B–but Toothless...Th–they..." Hiccup started.

"I said NO, Hayden. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to press charges. I don't want to deal with court, testimonies, trials, cross analysis or anything of the sort. I just want to leave, go back to school, and let my life be normal again. Do that and I'll be fine." Toothless said. "I just want to go home." Toothless added. There was a knock on the door, "What..." He growled out.

"Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. James asked softly.

"If one more person asks me that today...I swear I'm gonna snap. How do you think I'm feeling. I'm tired. I'm sore. And right now, I just want out of this hospital and to go be in my bed again." Toothless replied angrily.

"I know son and I understand. But I want to make sure your wounds don't open again. Just stay a few da–..." Dr. James began but Toothless's eyes turned to a glare on him now.

"Does anyone listen to what I want? I said I WANTED to go home. They won't reopen, I'll take it easy in my own bed." Toothless retorted. "You can't hold me here if my parents say you can't..." Toothless looked at Lilly and Markus now, they looked concerned and unsure of what to do.

"Toothless..." Hiccup started gently as Toothless glanced over to him, he saw the worry in his eyes and sighed. "Please...I–I know you don't want to stay in here...b–but you need too...in order to get better." Hiccup reached for his hand.

"Hiccup...I can heal...at home." Toothless replied.

"But if you open something again...I'd prefer...you here where the doctors can help you faster...Y–you don't know how scared I was when I saw you bleeding when you came home last night..." Toothless could see tears in Hiccup's eyes and his own softened. "Yo–you promised me...on Saturday that you wouldn't leave me...A–and I almost lost you last night...I–I can't lose...y–you...Toothless...please...please agree to stay? You said...you'd do...an–anything for m–my happiness, to s–see me sm–smile...So please...do this...for me? Y–you being...okay...makes me happy...you alive makes me happy. Please...stay?" Hiccup pleaded him holding his hand tightly.

Toothless stared in to his eyes, as he'd said before he could read them and he knew Hiccup wasn't lying. And he had promised to never leave Hiccup. Toothless lifted his hand and put it behind Hiccup's head bringing it down to Toothless's level, and kissing his forehead then Hiccup rested on Toothless's shoulder. "For you...I will agree to stay but no more than two days...is that acceptable, doctor?" Toothless stated his eyes moving to the doctor now.

"Yes, that's fine. Also...the policemen from SVU are here...for your statement." The doctor added.

"Wasted your time. I'm not talking about it..." Toothless remarked.

"Son please...we don't...want these people who hurt you walking the streets..." Markus started.

"Your dad is right, Tooth...You can't...let these guys walk for what they did..." Fishlegs added.

"I'll tell them what happened but I'm not pressing charges, you hear? No. I'm not dealing with all the unnecessary crap that goes into it. I just...want to be done with it." Toothless said.

"Toothless...please...if they...did it to you...then they may of done it to someone else, or could still do it to someone else...I know you...you're memory is incredible...I know you remember everything. I know you don't want to relive it but...whatever information you have...could put them away and make it safer for others, or set a past victim's fears to rest...I–I know I'm asking a lot of you right now...and I promise...you can have anything you want when you're healed. But I–I don't want to see these jerks walk for what they did you, or anyone else, or future people...We won't even stand in here if you don't want us too...We'll go...to the cafeteria or something. Just tell the officers..." Hiccup asked softly, with pleading eyes.

"There has to be at least one adult in here because you're a minor..." The doctor added.

Toothless sighed, he knew Hiccup was right. If Toothless didn't do this, someone else could get hurt. Toothless glanced down at Hiccup now, "You're so lucky I love you, Hayden...Alright...I'll tell them and press charges...You...and dad...can stay." Toothless closed his eyes.

"M–me?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"Yes you. I make you feel safe, and you do the same for me. I won't make you...but if you just asked me two things to do...and you said I could have anything...the only thing I want is you with me right now..." Toothless admitted.

"Consider it done then." Hiccup said gently to Toothless who nodded in thanks.

"A–are you sure you don't want me to stay baby?" Lilly asked with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sure mom...Nothing against you just...what it involves...Well you're not exactly you know...good at controlling your emotions and I don't think you'll make it out of this hospital without being sedated for losing your cool...so just...please...I'd rather spare you the details..." Toothless said softly.

"I understand sweetie. I'll be right outside...Come along, Frank." Lilly nodded as the two of them left as the two cops came in calmly. The doctor left as well now leaving just Toothless with his father, Hiccup, and these two officers. One male and one female. Wonderful.

"Hello there. I'm Detective Annabelle Wright, and this is my partner Detective Darion Anderson. We're from–..." The woman began.

"I know where you are from. Berk County Police Department; Special Victims Unit...And before you ask, yes I know why you were called here..." Toothless grumbled.

"Do–don't mind my son...Its been a long few days..." Markus said nervously.

"Its alright. We prefer honesty." Detective Anderson stated with a nod.

"Can we...get you anything?" Detective Wright asked softly.

"Actually...if its allowed...can I have music? Its keeps me calm..." Toothless asked.

"We don't...have anything for music to be played?" Said the female detective gently.

"I got my phone...I know most of your favorites are on it, Tooth..." Hiccup offered, Toothless kissed his cheek.

"You're the best." Toothless told him as Hiccup took it from his pocket and handed it to Toothless, he browsed through a few seconds then picked one and lowered the volume so it wouldn't hinder his statement.

"Whenever you're ready, just tell us everything from the attack. We have the statement you gave the other officers earlier this morning...Just remember as many things as you can remember, and no rush." Detective Wright pressed record on the tape-recorder and set it on the bed table as she and detective Anderson sat down in extra chairs the nurse had brought in.

"Given it was yesterday, I really haven't forgotten anything. I can even give you times..." Toothless sighed closing his eyes. "And if I can...just let me get through it first, then ask questions..." Toothless stated.

"Whatever makes it easier for you." Detective Anderson told him.

Toothless took a deep breath. "I was sitting at the Bashem County bus station, waiting for the 5:00 bus to Berk. At 4:45, I went to text my parents to let them know I was boarding the bus. I didn't have any service in the bus depot so I stepped outside to wait for a signal. Out front is where all the smokers were, the smoke was bothering me so I moved farther away towards the corner of the building. Just as I found a signal someone bumped in to me and I dropped my phone, face down and it shattered. I couldn't even make out the screen to find a number. I still had 10 minutes until boarding and someone said there was a payphone two blocks over. I went to it, I realized I didn't have any change or time to get some so I started back for the bus when someone whacked me over the head and I blacked out." Toothless began slowly.

Hiccup held Toothless's hand gently to give him comfort, "When I woke up, everything was fuzzy and dark. I could tell I was gagged with a bag over my head. My arms were bound behind a chair, my legs tied to the chair's legs. I heard voices but couldn't make them out. They were...I don't know a mix of my dad's voice and mine. In between, some deep, some average. I heard one of them say, 'looks like he's finally awake, go get the boss'. Someone rushed off then maybe 4 minutes later I felt someone take the bag off my head. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the light of the room. It was dim, looked like an old warehouse. There were...5 guys holding golf clubs, police batons, knives, mallets...Then there was the boss who had a gun. Not sure what kind it was, small one like yours but I think...it had a silencer on it, the barrel on it was long." Toothless explained.

"And what happened next, did they just start right away son?" Markus asked.

"No. First they wanted me to join them. Thought I'd make a good member of their team, I figure maybe if I seemed interested I could escape later since they...clearly sent men out separate ways to find victims. So they let me go and I had to fight the boss, he wanted to see how I fought and if it'd be useful to them. It was only supposed to be a sparring match, but I took the chance to fight full strength. I knocked the boss on his rear in 15 minutes." Toothless sighed.

"And you never saw their faces?" Detective Wright asked curiously.

"Do you remember what time it was, with a clock on the wall or maybe a watch?" Detective Anderson questioned.

Toothless shook his head, "No. They wore metal helmets with...shaded eyes, like a tinted window from the outside trying to look in. But given their voices, builds and what not...I'm almost 95% sure they were between the ages of 23 and 27. Respectively. I remember looking out the window and seeing the moon just a little over the horizon line. It gets dark at 5:30 and the moon's position told me it was around 6:30. Since it was 4:50 when I blacked out. That's 2 hours and 20 minutes. But I did say ask me questions after...The pain meds make me tired so I'm trying to get through this before it gets fuzzy..." Toothless grumbled a bit. They nodded to him. "After the boss was out, another guy shot a gun at me and apparently grazed my arm...Then I felt myself get tackled down and knocked out again." Toothless stated.

"The next time I woke up...I was tied again, arms over my head. Legs staked to the ground and in my boxers. I overheard voices again though it was hard to make out, I heard one of them say it was close to 7:45 and they had to break me in before the next shipment went out because I was going to be their mule, carrying drugs across the border to their other buyers..." Toothless closed his eyes now. Hiccup knew what that meant, it was at the part where these guys hurt him. Hiccup put his arm around Toothless's shoulders and held him softly.

"Its okay, Toothless...Its okay. You're doing fine...Take a few breaths." Hiccup tried to soothe him.

"The boss came back in, his lip was bleeding from where I punched him." Toothless rubbed his knuckles, Hiccup could see where they were bruised and still open from the fight. "First thing he did was punch me back, then backhand me. He had two of his guys hold my mouth open, he made me swallow some pills...no idea what they were. They were white, oblong ones. If I had to guess he gave me 10 of them then made me wash them down with what I'm pretty sure was vodka. They left me there for 15 or so minutes. I felt dizzy, tired, weak, sick and could barely lift my arms. My body felt so heavy...Like I was carrying 100 pound weights...My vision was going in and out when I heard them coming towards me. They untied my legs and flipped me so I'd be on my knees..." Toothless started to breathe heavily, Hiccup held his hand tighter. "I vaguely remember my boxers being pulled down and then...nothing but pain after that." Toothless cringed.

"That's when they raped you?" Detective Anderson asked.

"They never raped me. The boss warned them not too...They could use anything but their dicks, that's what the boss said. My hair got yanked back, they used their weapons to sodomize me. I was held at gunpoint for an hour and 15 minutes. They'd kick me in the ribs, the back, face. Pretty sure I threw up a few times too from whatever the hell was in my system. They'd...stroke me...until I came...Use handles from their weapons until I came...over and over again." Toothless looked down.

"Don't be upset with yourself, Toothless. You releasing doesn't mean you enjoyed it–..." Detective Wright started.

"I know. The body can't handle pain it forces it to believe its pleasure to cope. Its an involuntary reflex to handle trauma, and deal with pain." Toothless stated coldly.

"Most people...aren't aware of that so after a sexual assault sometimes it helps to hear that it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't pleasure at all." Detective Anderson added.

"I'm bisexual, I know the difference between pleasure and pain. I grew up in countless foster homes for 4 years with people who beat me, molested me, and god only knows what else...And I knew when this happened my only choice was to wait it out until they were done or it'd only be worse." Toothless grumbled. "That's how I got away. I waited until they thought I passed out from the drugs and alcohol, as soon as they cut me loose to lock me up for the shipment...I fought back. Grabbed the first weapon I found and started swinging. I took out 3 of the 5 men, one tackled me down and we rolled for a minute before he stabbed me in the side with his dagger. By some grace of Odin I head butted him and got him off me, as soon as I was clear of him I dealt with the boss again. When I had them all unconscious or at least immobile...I found my clothes, used my sweater to keep pressure on the stab wound and forced my way back to the bus depot. It was 9:56 when I got there...and was just able to catch the last bus out for the night back to Berk...Then I walked home 30 minutes..." Toothless finished.

"Anything you can remember to help us find these guys? There were 6 with the boss right?" Annabelle asked, Toothless nodded.

"What about the dagger used on you, anything special about it that you can think of?" Darion questioned.

"It was...black and unique...right hand wielded, serrated and blade length was 2 inches long. If you have a piece of paper, I can draw it for you..." Toothless stated. Darion pulled out his notebook and gave Toothless a pencil, he used the rolling cart table for stability as he drew it out for them. After 10 minuted he slid it back towards them.

"That is...very detailed, Toothless and very helpful. Anything else you can give us, maybe what the helmets looked like or what they were made of?..." Annabelle asked him.

"If you had a drawing pad big enough I can draw the inside of the warehouse from my point of view, their masks, weapons. I can give you height, and what they were wearing." Toothless mumbled. "I told you...I remember everything. But for now...I'm exhausted...I gave you the story and I'd be happy to cooperate more later on..." Toothless yawned.

"Of course. Thank you for all your help. When you're feeling better just give us a call or come down to the station." Darion said handing Markus his card. The two detectives left as Toothless sighed out.

"You did great, Toothless." Markus said encouragingly.

"Thanks...Now I need to..." He didn't even finish the sentence before sleep took over him.

"I'm going to go check on Lilly and the kids. Are you okay in here with him, Hayden?" Markus asked, Hiccup nodded sitting in the chair beside Toothless's bed and holding his hand. Markus got up and left the room sadly. Hiccup just stared at Toothless's face a while, moving some of the longer pieces of hair out of his face.

"It'll be okay, Toothless. I'll get you through this anyway I can...I won't leave your side, I won't leave you. Ever. I love you." Hiccup whispered lovingly as he kissed Toothless's cheek and laid his head on the bed, refusing to let go of Toothless's hand, not long after sleep took him as well.


	25. I Won't Let You Do This Alone

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 25: I Won't Let You Do This Alone.**_

Only one day stuck in the hospital because he told Hiccup he would to heal and he was already getting the itch to be out. He'd been excused from classes not that it mattered because he was finishing junior year with all A's and final grades were in so not like he was missing anything vital. Gobber excused Hiccup from school too but Toothless insisted he go because he as in himself wasn't going anywhere like he promised he wouldn't. Lilly and Markus took the kids out of school for the rest of the week and sat them down to explain to them what happened to their brother. Thankfully they all understood. Hiccup and Fishlegs told Tyr what happened with Toothless's permission.

The school had been notified of his hospitalization but only told he was hurt badly, never mentioned the mugging or sexual assault as such that day after school he was visited by a few of his classmates and he wasn't happy about it either. Astrid, Cami, Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Eret, and Dagur had come by to see him. Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs were in with him at the time while Markus and Lilly had taken the kids home to freshen up and get something to eat but then they'd come back. Hiccup was carefully laying in the hospital bed beside Toothless who wanted to cuddle while Fishlegs and Tyr sat in chairs near the window. The doctor came in to check Toothless, he knocked first of course.

"Come in." Toothless said with his eyes closed.

"Afternoon Toothless and how are we doing today?" Dr. James said calmly.

"Good as can be expected I guess...Do I still get to go home tomorrow?" Toothless asked curiously.

"We'll run tests in the morning and yes if everything looks good then I'll send you home by lunch time. Your activity will still need to be kept light." Dr. James told him.

"Yeah I get it. I'm still going back to school though..." Toothless mumbled.

"Then I will sign a doctors note excusing you to leave 5 minutes before your bell rings every class. A crowded hallway and you getting bumped in to might not be good for those stitches." Dr. James said, "Also you have a few other visitors, shall I send them in?"

"Sure..." Toothless sighed. Dr. James nodded as he opened the door and in walked a bunch of people Toothless didn't have the patience to deal with. "Oh the Gods are trying to kill me...What the hell do all of you want?..." Toothless's eyes narrowed.

"We just...came by to visit you is all. Our teachers made an announcement in home room that you'd been hospitalized..." Astrid said softly.

"Visits are reserved for family and friends, and my friends are already here." Toothless huffed.

"No need to get pissy, Toothless. You got hurt and we wanted to make sure you were okay..." Cami answered.

"Well excuse me if I'm not thrilled to see the bullies of Berkian Academy...or the girls who condone it. Clearly I am alright, so you can go now." Toothless pointed to the door and winced when he did.

"Tooth, be careful...if you open anymore stitches the doctor is gonna sedate you until you heal..." Hiccup said gently.

"I'm alright, Hiccup...The only thing I need to heal is you guys and my family...I don't need unnecessary stress." Toothless growled lowly.

"So...what happened to you...?" Heather asked softly.

"Got into a few unavoidable fights a few nights ago." Toothless retorted he closed his eyes taking a few breaths, Hiccup held his hand rubbing his thumb along it to calm him down.

"Its okay...Just take it slow..." Hiccup said comfortingly. He saw Toothless cringe and tighten his fists, he started to jerk a little bit. The heart monitor started beeping fast and the nurse rushed in.

"I need you to get off the bed please sir..." The nurse said, Hiccup got off but refused to let go of his hand.

"Wh–what's wrong with him?" Fishlegs asked slowly.

"It's a flashback, something that was said triggered it. He's been going through them all night..." The nurse stated as she went to the cart near the wall and pulled out a needle, then a small bottle. She filled it to the right amount then added it to his IV line. She restrained his arms with little difficulty and soon Toothless had fallen back asleep. "It's a sedative. Just enough to calm him down. The overnight nurse said that they started using it last night when Toothless started freaking out in a panic when his stitches were checked." The nurse sighed.

"How long will it keep him out for?" Tyr asked.

"An hour or so, its only enough to relax him so he can push back the attack." The nurse stated.

"But...shouldn't he be facing it instead of suppressing it?" Fishlegs asked slowly.

"In theory yes but while he's still recovering from the physical wounds, the doctor doesn't wish to add more strain or he'll reopen his wounds again with all the thrashing around." The nurse informed them, "Young man will you help me roll him on his side. I need to check to make sure his side is healing properly." The nurse asked Hiccup who of course nodded and helped roll Toothless on his left side and held him there while the nurse lifted up the top part of the gown to expose his side. This is when the others saw the gash area, it was wrapped in gauze but bloody non the less. Hiccup had to close his eyes. He hadn't seen it before now, and it bothered him to know it happened still.

"S–so is...his wound okay?..." Hiccup asked.

"Seems to be. Can you hold him here a sec while I get the things to change it?" The nurse asked, Hiccup nodded slowly as the nurse returned to the cart to get fresh gauze and padding. She returned moments later and began cutting off the old bandages, as soon as Hiccup saw it he fought back the urge to throw up. The nurse reapplied some ointment then the bandage before laying Toothless back down on his back. She sighed lightly, "Alright, I'll be back in 30 minutes to check on him." With that she left.

"Wow...He got...really hurt...was that...a stab wound?" Snotlout asked. Tyr came over and sat beside Toothless.

"Hic, why don't you get some water...I know that wasn't easy for you to see. Don't worry, he's okay now. He'll be out a while, go calm down. Fishlegs, go with him." Tyr said gently. Hiccup nodded slowly as Fishlegs followed him out. "Yes, he got stabbed, and shot at. The rest is just bruises and scratches..." Tyr sighed.

"Poor guy...How many guys did he fight?" Heather asked softly.

"6...all at once." Try responded. "Look, I agree with Toothless...you shouldn't be here. We're here because we are his friends and we care about him. You'll see him when he returns to school on Friday..." Tyr stated firmly.

"Alright...Oh this is from the class...When we found out, a lot of people wanted to sign them and give wishes of getting better soon..." Astrid said handing over the about 6 cards. Tyr took them and set them on the rolling table.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it..." Tyr said, after that the others left. Hiccup and Fishlegs returned 5 minutes later and Hiccup took his place at Toothless's side again. The group of them looked at each other, then finally Toothless before all sighing heavily.

(An Hour Later)

Tyr and Fishlegs had gone home before hand. Toothless's siblings and parents weren't back yet and Hiccup was just sitting alone with Toothless. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Toothless..." Hiccup whispered as he kissed Toothless's hand lightly, there was a knock then the door opened. Hiccup turned to see who it was only to find it was the detectives from yesterday.

"Hey there. How is he doing?" Annabelle asked gently.

"Some moments are better than others..." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"That's to be expected, it probably hasn't set in just yet. Is he sleeping or...sedated right now?" Darion questioned.

"Sedated...Nurse says he'll be up soon. He...had a flashback when some of our school friends were visiting. Something triggered a memory..." Hiccup responded slowly keeping his eyes on Toothless's still form.

"Has he talked about it at all?" Annabelle said. Hiccup shook his head at her. "He seemed calm with you around yesterday, most male sexual assault victims tends to isolate themselves because of the uncertainty they feel after the attack." She added.

"Toothless...and I have a different connection. We bring out each other's strength and confidence...Call it a bond if you will." Hiccup didn't look over at them.

"Are you his lover?" Darion quizzed.

"Unofficial...He loves me, I love him but I haven't told him that I return his feelings yet...There's been a lot going on the last few months." Hiccup sighed.

"Could you give us some insight on him? Past, how long you've known each other, anything at all? We know he was a foster child and orphan. Has he ever told you about the abuse in the foster homes?" Annabelle asked.

"No...I actually...didn't even know until yesterday. I knew of physical abuse, but never any sexual...I've only known him since...February when he started at our school. I became his first friend...helped him adjust to being in a public school. Then...about a month and 2 weeks ago...I lost my parents in a car accident and...Toothless has gone...above and beyond the call of duty for being a friend to help me get through it. I feel in to a bad depression, started hurting myself and...I guess he saw the signs before I even realized I was doing it...He forced me to listen to him, told me about his past when he lost his parents and made me understand that I didn't have it nearly as bad as he did growing up...He told me he loved me that day and after a week, I admitted to liking him but not loving because I was still grieving my parents...he help my get through it just this past Saturday...and that's when I realized I loved him back but then all...this happened..." Hiccup's eyes never left Toothless's face.

"We noticed in his files that he lost his parents in an accident as well, that gave him some experience in dealing with the loss and how he was able to help you." Darion stated.

"He knew the pain of loss, and getting through the wake and funeral but...the rest...he just did it. How he helped me...I don't know how he did it. He forced me to face my fears of being in front of the headstones and accepting my parents were gone. Then he showed me that they are always with me in spirit. Toothless didn't...get that. Its why he was in Bashem on Monday..." Hiccup sighed.

"Why was he there alone?" Annabelle asked now.

"Well...like I said, over the weekend he helped me get through my parent's passing...Every Friday, two other friends, myself, and Toothless have a sleep over at one of our houses. Last week it was at Toothless's...I stayed two nights, the other two went home Saturday morning. I went home Sunday afternoon...Toothless never showed up for school Monday morning, and we all got worried so after classes we went to his house and his parents told us that he left at 6am on a bus to Bashem by himself because it was the anniversary of his birth parent's dying...And...he hadn't been to the cemetery where they were buried since the funeral. He never got to grieve like how he showed me too. He was supposed to be home at 8pm on the 5pm bus to Berk...he didn't get home until 1am..." Hiccup stroked his thumb on Toothless's hand.

"So he went to Bashem to grieve something he'd been holding back for...9 years. That must of been hard, and he probably shouldn't of gone alone. How was he when returned home that night?" Darion questioned.

"I don't even have the word to describe it...I guess...calm?" Hiccup answered.

"How so after having just been sexually assaulted, he was calm? Are you certain he wasn't just shut down from what happened?" Annabelle said in disbelief.

"He was calm. He walked in slow, said he was home. His mother rushed to hug him, noticed all the injuries and asked what happened. He said calmly that he got into a few unavoidable fights and had missed the 5pm bus back and had to wait until the 10 O'clock one...When my guardian...Greg Borgeson asked if he called to report the fights, Toothless said he couldn't because his phone was smashed. That's when his father asked if he'd been mugged. He only closed his eyes. We asked what happened and he said he only wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Walking towards the stairs, I saw him cringe in pain holding his side. We saw the blood, I took the shirt he had wrapped around the wound off and saw the gash...we rushed him here...We didn't even know he'd been sexually assaulted until yesterday afternoon before you came here...the doctor admitted he never saw the wounds until Toothless opened his stitches, they got him on the operating table again and saw blood on the bed where his butt had been." Hiccup saw Toothless start to stir a bit, his eyes trying to open.

"Tooth?..." Hiccup said lightly now.

"Hiccup?...Wh–what happened?" Toothless asked opening his eyes.

"Yes...Its me, I'm here...Are you okay? How do you feel?" Hiccup asked worried.

"I'm...okay just tired..." Now he noticed the detectives standing there. "Detectives Anderson and Wright...What brings you by again?" Toothless asked.

"Just coming to check on you, Toothless. The doctor asked us to come by too, he said he had more information about what those people gave you." Annabelle responded lightly.

"Any leads...?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing yet, we've got two other detectives in Bashem working with their SVU detectives. We should be getting an update soon." Darion said. Toothless sighed closing his eyes when he heard to door open to reveal Dr. James.

"Ah, thank you for coming by on such short notice detectives. Hello, Toothless...How are y–..." Dr. James stared but saw Toothless's glare.

"Don't make me have to say it again. Alright? It will never matter how many times you ask me if I'm okay because I'm not and you damn well know that. I was sexually assaulted because I decided to go to Bashem to grieve my parents who died 9 years ago that I never got the chance too when it happened because I was forced in to foster care for 4 years, then an orphanage for another 4 years...So just stop asking if I'm okay. Give the detectives what you called them here for and just leave me alone...The only reason I'm still in here is because I made a promise to Hayden...and I never go back on my word." Toothless growled out.

"We ask because of the sensitivity of the situation. We just worry about your mental state in all this..." Dr. James responded.

"My mental state...? You know I'm not okay. I was drugged, and sodomized for a fucking hour and 15 minutes and somehow forced my extremely injured and sore body to fight off 6 people, walk to the bus station, ride home for 3 hours in agonizing pain, then walk back to my own house. You wanna know my mental state right now, I'd rather be dead than live with the thought of what happened to me because I decided to grieve..." Toothless snapped.

"Too–Toothless..." Hiccup said softly with worry.

"And don't even think about putting me on a suicide watch because I said that. I said I'd rather be, not that I'd try. I've been down that road before and again...I made a promise that no matter how friggen bad my life gets, or what happens to me...I won't end my own life...I don't need to be asked every 20 minutes how I'm doing. You see millions of people daily, you know how sexual assault victims are. They aren't okay and I'm no different, I just deal with it better because after the shit I've been through the last 8 years since my parents died...I've learned to just accept that bad crap happens and work through it on my time by myself. And quit freaking sedating me...Forcing me to go to sleep instead of letting me work through what happened makes it worse because it comes back harder every time. I'll get through this on my own...If you don't want me to lash out or do something rash...don't piss me off." Toothless glared harder. "Now if you don't mind...give the detectives the information...and get out." Toothless calmed himself down now and turned his head to stare out the window silently. He heard the door open as he glanced over to see his parents, and siblings standing there.

"Son?..." Markus began.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay." Toothless retorted. "Celica, Elisa, and Eirik shouldn't be in here when the doctor tells the detectives. Its not for children. Tell the detectives what you called them here for. I'm sure they don't want to spend their whole day in here. I know I don't..." Toothless grumbled.

"Do you...want to hear what was in your system?..." Dr. James said a little shakily.

"I really don't give a damn right now. I just want to be alone...Except for Hayden...He can stay..." Toothless mumbled. It was silent for a few seconds, all eyes on him.

"Doctor...please tell us what was in our son's system..." Lilly asked lightly.

"We had to pump his stomach before operating. In his system was alcohol and GHB and Rohypnol." Dr. James started. Toothless heard his mother gasp in horror.

"What was his BAC, and the type of alcohol?" Darion asked.

"His B.A.C was at 0.207 and that's equivalent of 9 shots of pure vodka." Dr. James. Toothless the stares on him now.

"What?" Toothless asked.

"How did...you even function or walk with that in your system?" Markus asked a little shocked.

"I don't know. I just did...Adrenaline maybe...I just wanted to get out of there and get home...Bashem was my home...I know my way around is all..." Toothless stated coldly.

"That much...should of killed you lad. 9 shots of vodka straight. GHB and Rohypnol, both of which are known to cause various side effects..." Dr. James stated.

"And again, it didn't. I don't know how or why but it didn't kill me so obviously someone's watching over me up there and I'm not about to be ungrateful for it...I know the side effects of date-rape drugs. I do my research...GHB can cause; Relaxation, Drowsiness, Dizziness, Nausea, Problems seeing, Loss of consciousness, Seizures, Can't remember what happened while drugged, Problems breathing, Tremors, Sweating, Vomiting, Slow heart rate, Dream-like feeling, Coma, or even Death. And Rohypnol can cause; Muscle relaxation or loss of muscle control, Difficulty with motor movements, Drunk feeling, Problems talking, Nausea, Can't remember what happened while drugged, Loss of consciousness, Confusion, Problems seeing, Dizziness, Sleepiness, Lower blood pressure, Stomach problems, and again Death." Toothless stated calmly.

"And...can you remember which of those side effects you had?" Annabelle asked.

Toothless sighed facing her. "Relaxation, drowsiness, nausea, problems seeing and breathing, tremors, sweating, vomiting, slow heart rate, dream-like feeling, muscle relaxation and loss of muscle control, motor movement problems, drunk feeling or maybe I was with 9 shots of vodka in me, couldn't talk right, dizziness, sleepiness, low blood pressure, and stomach problems."

"And all the throwing up yesterday was...due to his body trying to return to normal?" Markus asked, the doctor nodded. Detective Anderson's phone rang as he turned and answered it.

"Anderson here. What do you got for me Reg?" He asked. "Got ya. Yeah I'll ask...Keep me posted." With that he shut the phone.

"Was that Reggie in Bashem? They find something?" Annabelle asked.

"No, the opposite. They can't find anything, they've checked all of Bashem for a warehouse and can't find it." Darion stated.

"It's off-grid. You won't find it in county limits." Toothless stated making all of them look at him. "I can take you there if the doctor releases me." Toothless mentioned.

"You remember where it is?" Darion asked.

"I can back track it from the bus depot. I know the victim isn't supposed to get anymore involved than already was but you will never find that place without my help..." Toothless added. "Alright right now you're losing precious time on DNA because I made a few of those guys bleed and its getting degraded having sat there for over 24 hours...Its your call but if you want to catch these assholes then I suggest you listen to me."

"Its...up to your parents." Annabelle said.

"As much as we don't want Toothless to get hurt again...We want them caught. Release him..." Markus said. The doctor nodded and went to get the paperwork ready.

"Detectives..." Toothless started slowly.

"Until they are caught, I want police detail on my family...Those guys know where I live and what school I go to. They took my wallet which had my permit and school ID in it...And no its not negotiable because if anyone I care about gets hurt...I'll kill someone." Toothless warned.

"Consider it done young man. We'll take you in the squad car with us to Bashem..." Darion said softly.

"Take the train. We'll be there in an hour and 30 minutes as opposed to 3 hours. Hiccup...I want you to stay behind." Toothless said.

"Tooth...n–no! I'm not letting you go without me..." Hiccup protested quickly.

"Hiccup. Listen to me...alright? You don't want to be in that warehouse, and I don't want you to see everything." Toothless said calmly.

"I–I don't care, Toothless. I won't leave your side...You've done...so much for me in the last few months since we met and I won't...just stay behind while you face...that. Please...let me come...I don't...want to leave you...I almost lost you twice now...a–and I can't bare it again. Because I love you and I can't lose you and I care to much to let you willingly do this, face this alone..." Hiccup cried, Toothless's eyes widened at what he said. Hiccup...loved him?


	26. Fury & Ryder

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 26: Fury & Ryder.**_

The whole room was silent after what Hiccup said to Toothless, that he loved him and wouldn't let him face this alone. Toothless couldn't find the words at first, Hiccup loved him back and even in what happened Toothless felt relieved almost to hear it. Toothless saw the nurse come in to disconnect his IV, then another nurse to help him up in to the bathroom to change. Once he was to his feet he found his balance slowly then pushed back the nurses from him. "I–I didn't want to tell you this way, I wanted to wait until prom but I didn't...know if you were going to be healed in time to g–go...or if you...wanted to go with me." Hiccup began ranting but Toothless put a finger to his lips to shut up him.

"Hayden...Shut up and get over here so I can kiss you." Toothless gave a soft smile at him, Toothless cupped Hiccup's cheek as he pulled him towards him and pressed his lips to Hiccup's gently. It only held a moment before Toothless pulled back. "Told you that as long as I have you in my life whether we are friends or dating...Then I can get through anything. And I'm happy to know that you love me back. But I still don't want you coming to this place..." Toothless added lightly.

"Please...Toothless, please let me come...I can handle it as long as I'm with you. You're my strength and confidence, and I'm yours so we need each other. You were there for me...now let me do the same for you. And if you don't...I won't agree to be your boyfriend..." Hiccup threatened blushing.

"That is such a low blow...You know you want me, its written all over that pretty freckled face of yours." Hiccup's blush darkened. "Fine...You can come." Toothless sighed.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom for you son..." Markus added, Toothless nodded as he slowly made his way towards the bathroom to change. While he was in there, the doctor returned with his release papers for his parents to sign. After 20 minutes, Toothless came back out dressed in a pair of basic jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt.

"Alright...Lets get this over with. Mom, dad take the kids home. They definitely aren't coming...and neither are you two..." Toothless stated.

"One of us has to come...You know that baby." Lilly said softly.

"Dad can come then." Toothless grunted a bit. A nurse brought in a wheel chair for him, he sat down slow. Wincing a bit then they all left the room as he was wheeled out to the detective's car parked out front. Markus, Hiccup, then Toothless got in and they were off towards the train station. Because it was police business, they were allowed on without a problem.

"Your doctor gave us the pain pills for you son...if you need one." Markus offered.

"I–I'm alright for now...I'd like to actually not feel like I'm wearing a suit of bricks if its all the same to you...I want...to feel in control of my body again..." Toothless remarked calmly. Hiccup held his hand tightly and laid his head on Toothless's shoulder. The hour and 20 minute ride was mostly silent, as they were pulling in to the station and got off slow they were greeted by two more detectives.

"Hello Toothless. I am detective Reggie Quaker, and this is my partner detective Max Uddo. I'm sorry we have to meet on such...situations." Detective Quaker said offering his hand to Toothless who shook it.

"Pleased to meet you. This is my father, Markus and my...boyfriend, Hayden. I hear you can't find the warehouse...Guess that's why I'm here." Toothless shrugged.

"Yes, and we have a whole team of forensics at the ready too. Where do we start?" Detective Uddo asked.

"The bus station...It's the only way I'll remember it, by retracing my steps." Toothless stated.

"Alright, lets load up then." Detective Anderson said. Without much else said, they became the lead car to the bus station, reaching it, Toothless already started to shake and Hiccup noticed.

"Its alright Toothless...You can do this, we both can because we have one another." Hiccup said encouragingly. Toothless didn't say anything as the car stopped and they got out, Toothless let go of his father and slowly moved to the bus platform labeled 3.

"This is where I stopped for the 10pm bus back to Berk...originally they weren't going to let me on but the driver saw me and felt bad...He let me ride for free." Toothless started closing his eyes as he turned to the left and walked to the smokers corner, then to the corner. "This is where I dropped my phone...and it shattered beyond use..." He looked around.

"What corner were you on when you were knocked out the first time?" Detective Wright asked.

"Two blocks that way..." Toothless said pointing farther down. "But you won't find anything. I'm here to show you where the warehouse is, not give you a rundown of the night..." Toothless grumbled.

"Fair enough, just tell us where to go." Detective Uddo replied.

"Let me think...It was...9:56 when I reached the platform and caught the 10pm bus to Berk...The bus station when I walked up to it was in front of me, I was across the street headed...down route 845. We need to go South towards inner Bashem." Toothless said. "I'll pick up landmarks and tell you when to turn..." He added. Once more they were all in the car headed South towards the inner city. As he'd instructed they'd make turns or stop so he could check something out. They learned that he remember certain spots because he'd stopped on the walk to throw up or take a break, there were signs of vomit and blood. After 10 minutes of driving he suddenly said, "Stop."

"Are...we here...I don't see anything and this is the county limit." Detective Anderson said.

"Exactly. I told you, the warehouse was outside of county limits...You see that opening in the trees...That's where I came out. The rest of this excursion will be on foot...I hope you brought your hiking gear..." Toothless mumbled as he got out of the car slowly, wincing a bit.

"Alright Bashem and Berk Police Departments...We headed in to the woods. Stay close, and stay in contact." Detective Quaker announced. "Whenever you're ready, Toothless just lead us in." He added quickly. Toothless didn't say anything he just started walking in, Hiccup and his father following then the detectives and other officers. There was a group of 50 people right now.

"Are sure we're headed the right way?" Asked Detective Anderson.

"You want to know how I know where we're going...?" Toothless asked. He pointed to a tree on their right. "There's blood on that tree from when I stumbled and rammed my bleeding arm in to it...I left trail markers so shut up because without me you never would of gotten this far..." Toothless growled still walking. No one else said a word, after another 30 minutes of walking it came in to sight. "There you go detectives..." Toothless panted a bit as he leaned on Hiccup for support.

"Wow. You really weren't kidding when you said it was outside county limits..." Markus blinked.

"I never lie father...I'll show you my view of it..." Toothless forced himself through the door.

"Toothless wait...What if they are still in there?..." Hiccup asked worried.

"Hiccup...If they are still in there...Then they are the dumbest people I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Like stupider than Derek, Shane, Erik, and Tommy put together." Toothless rolled his eyes opening the door slowly, it creaked and he stepped in. The lights were still on, dim as he remembered them to be. First thing he saw was the chair he'd been tied too, he tightened his fists a little but kept moving. He had the detectives following him as if he were in a square, their guns out and at the ready. Markus and Hiccup followed too, then soon after the rest of the men that had come.

"Alright Toothless...Take us through the story again. Give us...a feel for it." Detective Quaker told him.

"We'll sweep the room while you show us everything you remember." Detective Uddo added. Toothless nodded as he walked over to the chair.

"This is where I woke up the first time, arms bound behind and legs tied to the legs of the chair. There was a sack over my head too. When it was taken off...I saw the boss standing..." Toothless paused as his eyes scanned a few officers and pulled one over to stand near the chair. "There. And the reason I pulled over an officer was because the boss was the same build and height as this man here...There were 5 other men." Toothless looked over the officers again. Without saying anything else he selected a certain 4 then Detective Anderson and positioned them how he remembered it.

"That's...very helpful Toothless. Giving us height and build...how about skin color?" Detective Wright asked.

"All Caucasian males detective Wright. And right to left...mallet, dagger...police baton, mallet and gun...golf club. Those were the weapons they were holding from that position. Those two...were right handed, the rest were lefties. And that guy in the middle was the one who stabbed me in the side with the knife I drew for you. The boss was holding nothing, just standing with his arms crossed over his chest." Toothless stated.

"I'll never understand how you remember so vividly..." Hiccup mentioned.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me, Hayden...And I'll tell you in good time..." Toothless sighed.

"You said before that first they wanted you to join them, and you had to fight the boss?" Detective Quaker questioned.

"Yes. We fought for 15 minutes...He ended up like this with a bloody lip..." Toothless used the officer who was acting as the boss and put him on the ground how the boss had been. "Then the guy with a gun...fired at me getting my arm and I was tackled down and went unconscious again." Toothless explained.

"Did it happen in this room or was there another?" Someone asked.

"Another room, back there..." Toothless said a little hesitantly.

"Its okay, you don't have to take us back there. We have your statement. I can have one of the officers take you home, Toothless." Detective Wright said.

"No...I'm fine." Toothless took a breath and started for the room as one of the forensic guys opened it with a glove on and Toothless walked in trying to control his shaking. Toothless felt Hiccup hold his hand but he pulled it away. "No, Hiccup. I'm not letting you in here..." Toothless said firmly.

"B–but you said..." Hiccup started.

"I said you could come...I don't want you in this room...where it happened. I can't handle it, there's no way you can...I'm forcing myself to do this...please...stay out here." Toothless asked gently.

"Okay...I'll stay out here..." Hiccup nodded, Toothless kissed his forehead as Hiccup stepped back near Markus to stay out of the way. Once in the room, everything came back and Toothless had to force himself not to throw up seeing it again. There was a dirty mattress on the cement floor, to metal posts where there was rope still tied and metal stakes at the foot of the mattress. The mattress had blood, puke, and many could only guess what else on it. The floor had scattered blood spots everywhere, and two of the weapons that had been used. Also now shattered was the bottle of vodka that had been used.

Toothless took a deep breath and just like in the other room, he began position the officers he'd picked before around the room. "When I woke up again, I was on my back here...in my boxers. I've already positioned all the guys where they were...The boss punched me, then backhanded me...then they drugged me. Then it started..." Toothless said.

"I'll understand if its too hard, but can you show us what guys...did what to you?" Detective Uddo asked slowly.

"I can try. I was on my hands and knees facing the wall with my arms crossed like this..." He turned their back to them and crossed his arms over one another. The boss was on my left with the gun to the side of my head. I was gagged again, I couldn't see much. Then...that guy, the one with the golf club was first. Kneeling...be–behind me, one of his hands grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked my head back then...used the golf club, penetrating my rear...a–and then the guy with the knife...he was on my right stroking me until I came, he was wearing a purple glove...they all were actually." Toothless took a few breaths.

"Its okay, just take your time..." Detective Wright said calmly.

The sound of metal being lightly dragged hit his ears and he froze, his eyes turned slightly and saw one of the forensic guys holding the golf club. He shut his eyes tightly shaking. "After th–that...the guy with the police baton beat me a few times, he used...his fingers, gloves on...then...i–it was..." He heard a mallet get dropped by accident and one of the officers swear. Toothless couldn't do it. He didn't want to remember this again, he felt sick again. He panted heavily, his eyes darting around the room seeing officers standing in the places he'd had put them but he didn't see police. He saw the men again and cowered almost.

"Toothless, its alright. You're safe now..." Detective Wright tried to touch his arm but he jerked away. Without warning Toothless dropped to his hands and knees heaving hard, and then finally throwing up hard. Everything was fuzzy around him, tears formed in his eyes as he shut them tightly, gritting through his teeth for it to stop, begging for it to stop. Markus burst in and tried to get close but Toothless moved away again. Hiccup didn't like this, he knew something was wrong. He rushed in and saw the state his boyfriend was in.

"Back away from him...You're making him relive it...!" Hiccup yelled. He got down beside Toothless and ignored the vomit hitting his nose, he grabbed Toothless's hand and stared in to his eyes. "Toothless...Its okay. I'm right here...I'm here babe. You're okay, the bad people aren't here anymore. You're safe..." Hiccup soothed him pressing his forehead to Toothless's. "Ssh...Its alright...Look at me, only me. Don't worry about anyone else..." Hiccup felt Toothless's shaking lessen. "That's it...its okay...Come back to me." Hiccup said lovingly. Toothless's eyes closed slow and his body seemed to shiver once then he pulled away from Hiccup and stood up slow.

"Toothless?" Markus asked.

Toothless's head was down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I knew this was too much for him to handle." Stated a deep, calm voice.

"Wh–what do you mean...'it was too much for him to handle'? You're Toothless..." Hiccup got to his feet now clearly confused, as were the detectives.

"I am an alter personality of Toothless. Created to block out the trauma of what happened to him, I put him to sleep and took over before he breaks completely beyond even your repair, Hayden." The deep voice said.

"An...alter? I've heard of that before, its...called D.I.D." Detective Anderson started.

"Correct." The voice stated.

"What is...this...D.I.D?" Markus asked.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder, previously known as multiple personality disorder, is thought to be an effect of severe trauma during early childhood, usually extreme, repetitive physical, sexual, or emotional abuse." Detective Uddo explained calmly. "Most of us have all experienced mild dissociation, which is like daydreaming or getting lost in the moment while working on a project. However, dissociative identity disorder is a severe form of dissociation, a mental process which produces a lack of connection in a person's thoughts, memories, feelings, actions, or sense of identity. Dissociative identity disorder is thought to stem from trauma experienced by the person with the disorder. The dissociative aspect is thought to be a coping mechanism - the person literally dissociates himself from a situation or experience that's too violent, traumatic, or painful to assimilate with his conscious self." He added afterwards.

"And Toothless said he suffered all that when in foster care...And now the sexual abuse. He couldn't handle it...It was to much for him and he's trying to keep away from the memories." Hiccup breathed out.

"I have been around for 7 years. He broke after the first year his parents were gone. He is aware of me, we talk from time to talk. In short, I am present to help him calm down and take in everything. Being in this place only two days after it happened was not wise on his part but I understood the severity of the case in need to find DNA to find the people who did this to him." The voice said.

"S–so...what do you do? I mean...he knows what happened to him so how can you...make him forget?" Hiccup asked.

"I am not here to make him forget what happened, merely replace. That is what I've done since he was 8, I replaced the abuse he endured in foster homes. He remembers the physical abuse, and emotional...the sexual I took away. But when this happened...my control was broken. He reverted to a child-like state because that is where he felt safe, and now he is asleep enjoying memories of when his parents were alive. It will calm him. He knows what happened to him, I just...bury it so he doesn't have to remember constantly. I will awaken him when we leave." The voice said.

"So who are we addressing right now?" Detective Wright asked.

"I'm known as the gate keeper but you may call me Fury." The alter, now known as Fury said.

"I still don't understand all this...alter stuff?" Markus asked.

"Then ask one of the detectives to explain it to you. My job is to keep Toothless safe, not educate you on why I exist." Fury retorted.

"Dissociative identity disorder is characterized by the presence of two or more distinct or split identities or personality states that continually have power over the person's behavior. With dissociative identity disorder, there's also an inability to recall key personal information that is too far-reaching to be explained as mere forgetfulness. With dissociative identity disorder, there are also highly distinct memory variations, which fluctuate with the person's split personality. The 'alters' or different identities have their own age, sex, or race. Each has his or her own postures, gestures, and distinct way of talking. Sometimes the alters are imaginary people; sometimes they are animals. As each personality reveals itself and controls the individuals' behavior and thoughts, it's called 'switching'. Switching can take seconds to minutes to days." Detective Uddo began.

"But...we've only ever met...this guy...So does...he have more alters?" Hiccup asked.

"He has one other and you've met him before you just weren't aware because the two were in a sync. Meaning they were both present at one time. Toothless's words, the alter controlled actions and state of mind. This happened the day Toothless yelled at you in school when you were harming yourself. You stated you never saw Toothless so angry before and that is because Toothless is normally not someone who flies off the handle. And because he loves you, had he not been in sync with Ryder the other alter then he wouldn't of snapped at you because he wouldn't of had the courage too. Ryder just gave him a little push because Toothless couldn't do it by himself." Fury explained.

"Okay...what else should...we know?" Markus asked.

"Multiple Personality Disorder is commonly described as the host meaning Toothless, breaks and shatters. And those pieces that shattered came become an alter, someone to take the pain for him. I assume that is what Fury and Ryder are. Toothless broke a long time ago between the loss of his parents, the foster homes, losing his friend to suicide, and now all this. He can't handle what happened to him so his other personalities take over for a little while until Toothless is ready to come out and face things again. More often than naught, when Toothless comes back out he might not remember coming here. There will be breaks in his memory and he won't know what happened in that time frame." Detective Uddo said.

"So...its like a mirror. These alters are just fragments of himself, something that was created to endure what he can't or couldn't in full consciousness so he steps aside to let someone else do it." Hiccup pointed out.

"Something along those lines, yes. I am the gate keeper, I decide when Toothless can't handle it anymore. I watch through his eyes, like it were a movie. Ryder on the other hand is not an alter who...takes over unless he needs too. He's Toothless's strength you could say, what makes him fearless and incredibly bad tempered. And also, Ryder follows my orders. I am in charge of who comes out when. I hold the keys to the mind in a sense." Fury stated. "Now if you have all you need, I believe its time Toothless goes home. Again, he knows he was sexually abused, molested, and assaulted. He was present for it all, I merely bury the pain it brings and hide the memories for him. I make him numb because without me, he would of died when he got to that orphanage." Fury added.

"Wait...you mean...you stopped him from killing himself?" Markus asked.

"Correct again. I adjusted his body so he wouldn't die when he jumped off the roof, and I kept him from bleeding out when he cut himself. I reminded him that he is still alive because his mother wanted him to be. I'm sure we'll meet again. I will release Toothless when we get back to the house." Fury said as he walked out calmly, Markus and Hiccup following quietly. Detective Wright and Anderson moved afterwards to take them to the train station so they could go home. The train ride was silent of course and when arriving back at the Fury house, 'Fury' took Toothless right upstairs and laid in the bed. Hiccup, Markus, and Lilly watched closely.

"S–so what now? He's...going to wonder how he got home?" Markus questioned.

"I'm taking everything from this afternoon and sealing it. He's going to remember as far as being in the hospital. When he awakens, just tell him that the doctor said he was cleared to go home and he fell asleep in the car. Hayden, he also isn't going to remember you telling him that you love him. And I'd inform the officers next time they see Toothless not to mention him taking them to the warehouse. Have them say they found it on their own from a sky view or something. And don't mention I came out...He knows I exist but he hates when I take over without warning. I'm the reason the details of the story were near perfect. That being said, clear out of his room. When he wakes up give him time and let him come to you." Fury informed them.

"We understand." Hiccup nodded. With that 'Fury' closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing. Hiccup, Markus and Lilly left shutting the door with a sigh.

"Okay...what was that all about?" Lilly asked worried.

"Lilly my love, we have a lot to tell you..." Markus closed his eyes leading her down the stairs to explain the last few hours since they left the hospital.


	27. The Promise

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 27: The Promise.**_

Markus still felt unsure himself while explaining what happened to Toothless at the warehouse, that their son had two alter personalities. One named Fury the gate keeper, and then Ryder who was basically Toothless's strength and temper. Lilly took it in slow while Hiccup just sat there quietly trying to process it himself. Toothless had...two other personalities. It made sense because when he met Toothless...up until the fight that day in school, Toothless would of never snapped at someone especially him. They saw the switch happen, Toothless went from a broken mess on the floor to calm and cold as if nothing had happened. Right now they were all just waiting for Toothless to wake up, Fury had said it wouldn't take long but also to give him time to come to them.

It was silent in the house other than the other kids playing downstairs while Markus, Lilly, and Hiccup stayed in the kitchen to watch the stairs if Toothless woke up. Around 4:30pm they heard a door handle turn, the a door slide across the carpeted floor upstairs. They turned quick to see Toothless making his way down the stairs slowly, wincing with each step. They got up to meet him at the bottom, he panted a bit clearly confused. "When the...How did...I get home?" Toothless asked.

"Don't you remember sweetheart?" Lilly asked remembering what Fury said to them. Toothless shook his head confused still.

"The doctor said you were okay to go home, and then you fell asleep in the car. Hayden and I carried you to your room to let you sleep." Markus smiled gently.

"Oh. Well thank Thor...I was sick of being in that hospital...their food sucks." Toothless smiled now.

"Well then tonight I'll make whatever you want. Just name it." Lilly said as she hugged him carefully.

"Tacos?" Toothless said with a wider smile.

"Done and done. Come help me, Markus." Lilly said pulled Markus away into the kitchen to help her make dinner. Hiccup helped Toothless down the last few steps and they went in to the living room together, Toothless sat down slowly on navy blue couch and then Hiccup took a place beside him. They were silent a few moments.

"How are Fishlegs and Tyr doing?" Toothless asked lightly.

"They are good, they want to come visit you again." Hiccup replied smiling.

"Maybe this weekend...Right now...I just want you." Toothless said, "And you owe me an hour remember. It's a school night, think Gobber will let you stay past 7:30?" Toothless chuckled as Hiccup blushed, of course he'd have to remember that.

"Final grades are in, he doesn't care what I do as long as I don't do drugs, drink, start fights, or fall asleep in class. I suppose how late I can stay depends on your parents." Hiccup responded bashfully.

"Mom!" Toothless called.

"Yes dear?" Lilly poked her head in to the living room.

"How late can Hayden stay tonight?" Toothless asked calmly.

"Until 10:30, right before curfew. No sleep over because it's a school night though." Lilly smiled.

"Perfect... How long until dinner is done?" Toothless questioned while Hiccup's blush darkened more.

"20 minutes. Should I kick the kids out of the basement for you too?" Lilly asked, now Toothless blushed.

"M–mom!" Toothless stammered.

"What sweetheart? You're my son, I know when you want alone time with your boyfriend." Lilly giggled, Hiccup turned his head to her quickly. Toothless didn't remember Hiccup telling him that he loved him back in the hospital, Lilly realized what she said and giggled nervously, "I–I mean...well...friend...who is a boy...Oh look at time, I think I smell the meat burning!" Lilly rushed off.

"How many times do I have to say that Hayden and I are NOT together like that!" Toothless growled out sighing heavily afterwards with his eyes closed. "Sorry, Hiccup...They all...know how much I care about you is all..." Toothless mumbled sheepishly.

"I–I know, Tooth. Its okay...And I know...it can't be easy you just...waiting for me to figure everything out. I–I'm sorry...there's just so–..." Hiccup felt Toothless kiss him gently and Hiccup couldn't even fight him off, he loved Toothless and he wanted this. He wanted them but was telling him right now a good idea, when all this was going on? Feeling Toothless pull back he nearly whimpered because Toothless stopped kissing him.

"Hiccup. I've told you a million times of not more...Its okay. You take all the time you need to figure it out and no matter what, I'm still never going to leave your side." Toothless smiled cupping his cheek a little. "And I've told you...if the kissing makes you uncomfortable...let me know and I'll stop." Toothless added.

"A–actually I was...hoping we could...go back up to your room for a sec so we...could...talk in private about all that?" Hiccup asked him lightly. Toothless blinked a little but nodded as he got up slowly, wincing as he did. It took 5 minutes but the two made it upstairs and sat on Toothless's bed across from one another.

"So what did...you wanna talk about?" Toothless asked curiously.

"I know...I was told not say anything but...I feel like I have too explain...why your mom called me your boyfriend a few minutes ago..." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Because they think we make a cute couple...even though we aren't one." Toothless chuckled.

"No...Tooth. W–we sort of are...Um..." Hiccup saw Toothless arch a brow at him very confused now. "D–Do you remember...Well no you wouldn't...Uh...Y–you...dad and I...met...your others." Hiccup started.

"My others? Hiccup, you're not making any sense right now. How are we...sort of a couple?" Toothless asked him.

"I just...I don't want you to get mad...or...freak out on me...because w–we didn't–..." Toothless sighed softly putting his hand up.

"Hiccup. Just tell me, I won't get mad...I promise." Toothless told him.

"Toothless. The detectives came by after the kids from school left, the nurse sedated you because you had a flashback of what happened. And when we were all talking, about the things you got drugged with...Detective Anderson got a phone call saying their other detectives...couldn't find the warehouse. You told him that if the doctor released you...you'd show them where it was by backtracking from the bus depot, your parents agreed to it and..." Hiccup started watching Toothless's eyes widen a bit.

"So we went to Bashem by train. Me, you, your dad and detectives Wright and Anderson. When we got there...you led us to the woods, then on foot to the warehouse. You broke everything down for the cops about what happened to you. I asked how you remembered everything so well and you told me. There's a lot you don't know about me and I'll tell you in good time. And then...when you were in the room...where it happened...you broke down, started throwing up and begging for it to stop...I tried to help you...but...well we met...your other self. Fury. We know...you have multiple personality disorder..." Hiccup explained.

"Y–you me–met...Fury...?" Toothless asked in shock, Hiccup nodded to him slowly. "Oh Gods...Hayden...I–I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...He didn't...hurt anyone right...please tell me he didn't...hurt anyone...or you?" Toothless asked quickly.

"No...he didn't hurt anyone Toothless...he just...told us that he put you to sleep until we got back here...and then told us...not to tell you about the warehouse...and um...well he told us about Ryder too...I know...you were in a...sync I think he called it the day you yelled at me..." Hiccup replied.

"Gods...damn it! FURY! You son of a bitch, you were told not to take over at random!" Toothless growled angrily. Hiccup saw Toothless's eyes closed again and shake like before. Hearing the yell, Lilly and Markus rushed upstairs and into the room worried but were just as surprised as Hiccup to see what was going on.

 _-Don't start with me, Toothless. You were near a psychotic break before I stepped in.-_

"Never mind! I told you I didn't want people know about you two because the last time you came out you nearly broke someone's arm for touching you!"

 _-Well no one was touching me this time.-_

"Well thank Thor for that..." Toothless grumbled out.

 _-You knew they'd find out eventually.-_

"And I said I'd tell them when I was ready you ass!"

 _-This ass has saved your life on more than one occasion so be grateful. By the way your boyfriend and parents are looking at you like you have 2 heads.-_

"SHUT UP AND GO GUARD THE DAMN GATE LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TOO!"

In all this, Hiccup just sat there not sure what to do or say. He knew he was sitting in front of Toothless but yet he was hearing two very distinct voices. Toothless's and Fury's. Now it was setting in that Toothless really did have MPD, "U–uhm..." Hiccup started not sure if he should stop Toothless from talking to...himself?

"I'm sorry you had to meet him...he's kind of an asshole." Toothless mumbled.

"Was that...whole thing a sync? Where you can both talk?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah...It was..." Toothless nodded closing his eyes.

 _-And you weren't supposed to tell him, Hayden.-_

"Shut up, Fury. I'm in control right now. I'm glad he did because I was beyond confused...Speaking of...Hiccup you also said...that we were sort of...a couple...was that something that happened with he was out?" Toothless asked calming down now.

"Ye–yeah about that. Well it didn't...happen when he was out. You were...aware of it but he made you forget...or sealed it...Um...Right before we left for the warehouse...you tried to stop me from going, because you didn't want me to see it...and I begged you to take me because I–I didn't want you to face it alone. Be–because I lo–love you..." Hiccup said nervously, Toothless's eyes widened.

"Wa–wait...you do?" Toothless asked him.

"I do...I–I was going to tell you a prom but...I didn't know if you'd be up to it after all this...and y–you hadn't asked me...I just...I didn't want you to have to face the warehouse...or any of this alone. I wanted to...be there for you like you were for me..." Hiccup said shakily.

"Wh–when did you...you realize it?" Toothless questioned still in shock.

"Monday at school when you were out...Tyr and...Fishlegs helped me figure it out...and...then all this happened...when you were going to go alone to the warehouse...I just...I'm sorry...I wanted you to know that I love you, that I'm in love with you Toothless and you...don't have to deal with this alone." Hiccup said slowly.

"Hiccup...Why...are you sorry? This...is great! I've waited...so long to hear you say those words...even though you said them a while ago and someone decided to be a jerk...Fury..." He mumbled out.

 _-Happy to help your highness.-_

"Bite me...But Hiccup...I'm glad. I'm so glad...You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you love me back...S–so how did...we become a couple?...I–I mean...you are...ready for...a relationship?" Toothless asked.

"Well...Damn it...Fury will you just show him please...?" Hiccup sighed. Toothless's eyes closed and his body shook a bit, like a shiver then he stayed still for a few seconds. Toothless's eyes opened again as he looked at Hiccup with a soft smile, he cupped his cheek lightly.

"I see now. You bribed me with a relationship to get you to agree to come with us...And I'll say it again...low blow babe." Toothless chuckled a bit as Hiccup blushed. "Hey mom...you're going to burn the taco shells if you don't take them out..." Toothless said slowly. Lilly squeaked in fear and rushed down the stairs. Markus chuckled.

"10 minutes until dinner son." He said closing the door for them.

"Those lips of yours are mine for the next 10 minutes..." Toothless said in a smooth voice that made Hiccup blush a darker shade of crimson.

"N–not...yet..." Hiccup stammered looking away shyly. "I–I don't...want us kissing as just f–friends..." Hiccup said quietly.

"Beggin your pardon?" Toothless asked confused.

 _-He wants you to ask him to be your boyfriend you idiot. So you two can kiss as lovers, in a relationship.-_

Toothless's eyes widened a bit as Hiccup bit his lower lip bashfully but yet he understood now. Toothless reached over and took Hiccup's hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the backside of it. "Hayden Haddock the Third...It would bring me great honor and happiness if you would agree to...be my boyfriend?" Toothless asked in a formal, loving tone.

Hiccup smiled wide now. "The honor and joy...is all mine Toothless Doragon-Fury. Yes...Yes I agree!" Hiccup said excitedly. Without needing another word, Toothless pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Hiccup carefully wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck and fully kissed him back after melting in to his now boyfriend's arms. Gods it had never felt more right to do either, kissing Toothless and being with him in a relationship. It was going to be big news at school tomorrow and what the hell were they going to tell people. They got together while Toothless was in the hospital?

Feeling Toothless's tongue slip on and run along his own tongue all his worried seemed to fade, they could talk about it later. Right now this right here was just perfect to them both. Hiccup's arms gripped a little too tightly and Toothless winced from the pain pulling back from the kiss. "Ow..." Toothless hissed a bit.

"Oops...I'm sorry...Did I squeeze too hard?" Hiccup blushed.

"Yeah...back...still sore...I'm alright though." Toothless said with a smile as he got up and pulled off his shirt slowly, Hiccup could see the bandages covering where the gash was starting to bleed through.

"That's still bleeding pretty bad, Tooth..." Hiccup said with worry now.

"Its okay. The nurse said it would be like this for another few days or so...She just said to remember to change the bandages 3 times a day so it didn't get infected.." Toothless walked towards his dresser drawer and pulled out another shirt, a t-shirt with black and red on it. With his back to Hiccup now, he saw all the marks there and bit back crying almost seeing the injuries there. He saw Toothless unwrap the gauze and toss it away before going exiting the room and going to the bathroom. Hiccup peeked out the door to see Toothless carefully wiping the excess blood away the he found the triple antibiotic cream and used a q-tip to apply it over the stitches then he got a new layer of gauze and bandages.

Toothless returned to the bedroom and saw Hiccup's teary eyes, "Hiccup? I'm okay...really." Toothless smiled lightly.

"Toothless no you're not...You can't see what I can...You...don't know how bad your back looks..." Hiccup whimpered a bit.

"That's what happens when someone uses your back as a knife sharpener, bottle opener...punching bag...But I'll heal." Toothless sighed as he put on his shirt and the two of them left the room together heading down to the kitchen.

"I hope the police find who did this...And they get what's coming to them..." Hiccup growled a bit. Toothless shook his head sighing now and faced his boyfriend.

"Hiccup...Two wrongs do not make a right. I know what you meant when you said that...You hope they get abused in jail or prison...You hope they suffer as I did, that they get what they did to me done to them...However, in truth, I hope they don't." Toothless said making Hiccup gasp in shock as well as his family hearing what he said.

"Toothless...what are you saying! Look what they did to you...!" Lilly said with worry.

"Mother...I'm aware of what they did. I can feel...what they did. It kills me, haunts me even. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since Saturday with everything going on. I know what they did to me and its something I'll never forget..." Toothless trailed off and sighed. "But...even those who do bad things, do not deserve to have bad things be done to them. Instead...I hope and pray to Odin that they learn." Toothless stated.

"Tooth...people like them...and what they did...they can't learn. They did it...with no remorse. No mercy..." Hiccup protested.

"Something you may not consider though...There are some who don't always do it because they want too." Toothless informed him.

"A–are you saying some of them...hesitated on hurting you?" Celica asked curiously.

"Yes. There were two who didn't want to hurt me, who didn't take part in what was done to me and if I see them in court, I will vouch that and try to get them lesser time." Toothless closed his eyes.

"And the rest...should suffer for what they did son." Markus added.

"I'm not saying they do not deserve punishment for their crimes dad. They still attacked me and kept me 'kidnapped' for a few hours, and almost killed me. Yes I want them punished but I do not want them hurt like I was." Toothless leaned against the wall.

"What do...you mean? Toothless it happens in jail all the time...especially when some prisoners catch wind of what other ones did...They give out what others did, and a lot of people dislike well what happened to you." Lilly said unsure of what Toothless was saying.

"What I am saying is this. Not every soul always intends harm because they simply want too. There are many people in this world, and all of us...all of them had different upbringing's. What defines us as people is how we are raised, the things we grow up around and choices. But there are some who don't get a choice for other reasons...The bad people we see or hear about, we only see or hear what they did but not how it came about. Surely one person was not born and programmed by Odin to murder, or to hurt others." Toothless took a breath.

"Well of course not son..." Markus began. The Fury family and Hiccup stared at him with softer eyes now. There was a knock on the door as Elisa got up to answer it. "Mommy, daddy. The detectives are here...Can I let them in?" Elisa called.

"Of course dear bring them in." Lilly replied, the door shut and detectives Wright, Anderson, Quaker, and Uddo came in.

"Sorry to interrupt dinner. We said we'd update with news on the case..." Annabelle said gently.

"Is he...um...back?" Asked Darion curious.

"Yes its me and not my...other one...Just...what's the update?" Toothless asked.

"We found them. All 6..." Detective Uddo said calmly.

"As we were wrapping up the forensics team after sweeping the building...we came across a hidden passage under some boxes. Two men were being kept there tied up, we thought they were victims but they explained that they'd been put down there for refusing orders...the ones to hurt you. They cooperated and told us exactly where to find the others, we had a team cut them off and now all of them are in custody. The two who told us where to find the rest are in the squad car, we just got back and are taking them to the station. We were hoping you could do a line up for us, you said you'd know them if you saw them again." Detective Quaker said hopeful.

"You brought them here!" Lilly said outraged.

"Mom...please...Major headache right now..." Toothless cringed.

"Sorry sweetheart." Lilly apologized, Toothless faced the detectives.

"I'll do the line up for you..." Toothless stated, "But I want to see the two you got from the warehouse before we go..." Toothless added.

"That's...not protocol, Toothless. Especially since what happened." Detective Wright said softly.

"I just want to see them, nothing more. I'm not asking you to open the door, uncuff them, or anything...I just want to see them." Toothless said firmly. Annabelle looked at the others as they sighed and nodded, with that Toothless opened the door and walked outside after flipping on the garage light. The Fury family and Hiccup got up and watched from the door as Detective Quaker walked beside him. Reaching the squad car he look inside the window to see the faces of the two men who hadn't hurt him. He saw them looking down sad and ashamed, the one of the right spotted Toothless and let the other one know. Both looked at Toothless now, apologetic eyes and mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to him.

"If you want to ride in the other squad car, we'll take you to the line up and bring you back home." Detective Quaker offered.

"Yeah...just give me a minute." Toothless said, Detective Quaker stepped back with a nod as Toothless took a deep breath and opened the back door. "I know you two didn't hurt me, you disobeyed the bosses orders...and I thank you. I can tell you didn't want any part of what happened a few nights ago and I'll make sure you don't get a hard punishment...Just promise me that when you get out again...You'll change and help people...Do that for me, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you get as less jail time as allowed." Toothless said to them. "Don't say anything without a lawyer...I know you were read your rights, if you promise me just nod." The two nodded their heads to him. Toothless gave a small smile as he shut the door and stepped back.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep son...They'll be punished how the judge sees fit..." Detective Uddo said.

"One thing you'll learn about me detectives..." Toothless paused looking back at them. "I never make a promise I can't keep." With that he got in the other squad car and sat down waiting to go to the station."I'll be back after, just stay and enjoy your dinner." Toothless told his family and Hiccup.

"You don't...want us to come?" Lilly asked.

"No. This is something I have to do alone. Now lets go, I've had enough of this for one night..." Toothless said coldly. The detectives loaded up and left the driveway. Toothless put his head back on the leather seats with his eyes closed sighing out. Gods he just wanted nightmare over.


	28. Truth Is Out

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 28: Truth Is Out.**_

He didn't know how he did it but he managed to sleep that night after the line up. He managed to ID all of them by voice, body type, and height which apparently was allowed. The men were found in their masks, which Toothless also positively ID them all. He returned home around 7, ate two tacos because his stomach was still out of whack from being drugged on Monday. Toothless sat with Hiccup for a while until 9pm when Toothless started getting tired, Markus took Hiccup home and Toothless went to bed for the night. Now it was Thursday morning and Toothless managed to force himself through a shower regardless of the pain and get dressed for school. Thankfully he didn't need his books today, just his notebook.

The arraignment for trial was on Friday morning at 11am so Toothless was taking a half-day as was Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tyr. They all wanted to be there for him and Toothless wasn't going to deny them, he wasn't going to push everyone away over this. It happened, he couldn't take it back and he couldn't change the past so it was better to accept it and move on with life. He was having an easier time getting around, the pain killers didn't make him as drowsy as the ones at the hospital did so he could be pain free and less tired for once. So far he was refusing therapy and his family didn't push him either.

"Are you sure you want to go baby?" Lilly asked softly.

"Yes mom, I do. I haven't been all week...I could use a scenery change..." Toothless sighed.

"As long as you're sure, I'll be home all day if you decide to come home. I'll call the DMV at 9 and get your permit for you, the school is making you a new ID already. Are you taking the bus or do you want me to drive you?" Lilly questioned.

"Taking the bus...I'll see you after school okay? I love you." Toothless said kissing her cheek before heading out with his siblings.

"Toothless son, just a moment son. Don't leave without your phone..." Markus rushed in from the garage handing him a, this time white iPhone 6. "Its already programmed with all your numbers, music, and pictures. The store saw you uploaded everything to iCloud and was able to get it back for you. Still your original number too." Markus said.

"Thanks dad, see you guys tonight." Toothless offered a smile as he slipped the phone in his pocket and rushed out with Celica, Elisa, and Eirik to their bus stop. The bus came on time and needless to say there were a lot of shocked faces to see Toothless there. He put in his headphones and ignored everyone, he closed his eyes and relaxed for the duration of the bus ride. It wasn't long, maybe 15 minutes at best. The bumps and pot holes they hit going 40 didn't feel so great on his still sore body but he'd deal with it.

(The School)

Again, as soon as he stepped foot in school he was stared at as if they hadn't seen him in years. Toothless rolled his eyes and kept walking, his headphones were in so he couldn't hear whatever they were very badly whispering at. He reached his locker and got a few things then closed it to see Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs there, he turned off his music then put the phone on silent before wrapping the headphones around it and putting it in his pocket.

"I still can't believe you came today." Fishlegs said.

"And why not? Its just school..." Toothless asked sighing.

"He's fine guys...He wouldn't of come if he didn't feel up to it...Right Tooth?" Hiccup asked laying his head on Toothless's shoulder with a soft smile. Toothless smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Right babe." Toothless replied, he head a few people gasp and he grumbled. That was right, no one knew about them being in a relationship. "Oh my Gods, yes! Hayden and I are in a relationship. For Thor's sake...Don't seem so shocked, the whole school pretty much saw me kiss him a few weeks ago and admit to loving him! This really shouldn't be all that surprising..." Toothless yelled out to whoever could hear him, Toothless moved his arm around Hiccup's waist and moved away from the group of people who were again whispering badly. Fishlegs and Tyr blinked and followed him towards the first class.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hiccup asked him.

"I'm...fine. Ryder is a lot more active right now...I knew I'd have to deal with the sudden shock of everyone seeing me back when no one has any idea what happened...I just want everyone off my back, I want things to go back to normal..." Toothless sighed reaching their history classroom door and moving to their seats. Toothless moved in to the desk slow, grunting a bit then took a deep breath and closing his eyes. It was now 7:29am, the warning bell rang and more people started coming in then a minute later at 7:30 the teacher came in and shut the door. First person he saw was Toothless and blinked in surprise. Great, here it went again.

"Toothless. I didn't expect you back so soon, the principal said you'd be out until next week at the earliest." Mr. Carlson stated putting his things down.

"I decided I didn't want to miss anymore school and I got sick of staring at the same 4 walls everyday..." Toothless replied calmly.

"Oh well good to have you back then. How are you feeling?" Mr. Carlson asked, a few people looked his way.

"I'm...feeling pretty good actually." Toothless stated with a smile.

"Wonderful. Well I decided today we'd just watch a show, you remember I asked all of you to submit your suggestions over the course of the week and I was surprised at the responses but after running it by the principal, he decided it was okay. So lets get started then." Mr. Carlson put the DVD in and pressed play, then turned the lights off. The room dimmed a bit, Toothless relaxed himself the best he could.

'Its just the classroom, Toothless...You're not in danger...No one will hurt you here.' Toothless tried to assure himself. The show started and as soon as he saw the title he knew it just wasn't his day. 'Law & Order: SVU'. 'Oh for fucks sake!' Toothless yelled in his thoughts. Great lets watch a show about exactly what happened to him and was still dealing with. The beginning wasn't so bad but when the 'victim' was found and told his story about what happened...Toothless was having a harder time dealing with it.

The victim on the show was a Caucasian male, straight who got raped and sodomized but a bunch of masked men and held at gun point while drugged up. Once the show got into the actual tracking down of the bad guys, and going through the steps like he had too when he had to tell his story while breaking down in tears. Toothless couldn't do it, he felt sick to his stomach. Body trembling he got up as fast as he could and left the room, going down the hall to the bathroom and throwing up almost all his breakfast.

"What's with him?" Asked one of the students, Mr. Carlson paused the show and flipped the lights on.

"I suppose it wasn't fair to show something that was voted on without him, some people can't handle these types of situations. I should of asked him first, he missed 3 days...I'll go check on him." Mr. Carlson said.

"No. Let me sir." Hiccup stood up quickly going over to the teacher now and motioning for him to come down to Hiccup's level as Hiccup put his hand up to block people from seeing his mouth moving. "You breathe a word I told you and I'll have your job...Toothless was out for 3 days because he got sexually assaulted in Bashem on Monday night...This show is literally down to the wire what happened to him..." Hiccup whispered. Mr. Carlson pulled back in shock. "So let me check on him..." Hiccup said, the teacher nodded and Hiccup rushed out down the hall.

Reaching the bathroom on that hall, Hiccup walked in to hear the throwing up. "Too–Toothless? Its Hiccup..." Hiccup said slowly.

"I–I'm..." He coughed harshly, "F–fine...Go back...to class..." Toothless finished panting. Hiccup saw his feet under the last stall door and walked over to it.

"I'm not leaving you alone in here, Tooth...please let me in..." Hiccup asked gently. After a second, he heard the stall door click then open slowly. Hiccup walked in and saw Toothless sitting against the wall on the floor with one knee pulled up, an arm draped over it then the other leg stretched out. Toothless's head was down. "Tooth, don't be...ashamed or whatever...none of knew what the movie was..." Hiccup said.

"I didn't care about what show it was...I've seen Law & Order before...it was just...the same situation..." Toothless sighed.

"I know...I realized that when I saw you shaking, then rush out." Hiccup sat beside him.

"Really...I'll be alright...my stomach...is still messed up from...all that...You can go back, I'll come back after...just text me when the show is over..." Toothless coughed again leaning his head back on the wall closing his eyes.

"Toothless, I say this because I love you...Maybe go back home? You saw what happened when you came back, everyone started with the whispers and rumors of what happened. That and Derek and his friends saw your gash and bullet wound when they were there..." Hiccup mumbled.

"What?...How did...they see it?" Toothless asked.

"After the nurse sedated you, she checked to make sure your thrashing didn't reopen your wounds...And she changed your bandages...Tyr made them leave after she did." Hiccup sighed out.

"Great...No wonder everyone kept looking at me so worried and curiously...How did Toothless survive a gash that size and being shot at..." Toothless lightly slammed his head in the wall with frustration. "They didn't...find out anything else right?" Toothless asked.

"I don't think so...the nurse only mentioned you had to be sedated several times that night because of the memories come to surface...when they checked your stitches. I don't assume those idiots could put it together..." Hiccup said.

"Someone will figure it out...Given my injuries, my...nightmares surfacing, having to be sedated to calm down, and now seeing that show...someone will connect the dots about why only I reacted badly to it. Gods I should of just forced myself to stay and watch it..." Toothless grumbled.

"Tooth its okay...you're...only human. And if someone does figure it out...You got me, Tyr, and Fishlegs to knock a few heads together...Its nothing to be ashamed of baby...Everything will be over by next week, and things will go back to normal soon. I promise..." Hiccup said to him kissing his cheek.

"I hope you're right, Hiccup..." Toothless closed his eyes.

"How does your stomach feel?" Hiccup asked.

"Like its doing summer-salts while on fire..." Toothless replied.

"I know you want to be here, but maybe its better to go home and rest more..." Hiccup suggested.

"No...I gotta face it, Hiccup. You know that...I can't just...lay home all day, I can't sleep anyway so I might as well do something productive..." Toothless mumbled. "Besides...I have to get our prom tickets." He forced a chuckle. Hiccup blushed a bit.

"Y–you sure you're...up for that? I–I didn't know if...you wanted to go since you never asked me..." Hiccup said lightly.

"Its junior prom, Hiccup. No way I'm not going, especially no going without you well you know...if you want to go with little old me?" Toothless said in a calm voice. Hiccup blushed more nodding to him, Toothless flushed the toilet then got up as the two of them walked out together. Toothless washed his hands before they exited the bathroom heading back to history class.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked lightly. Toothless nodded as he opened the door and they walked in hand in hand.

"Feeling alright, Toothless. I'm sorry, I didn't think to remember that not everyone can stomach these shows. It had been a class vote and we didn't think you'd be back so soon." Mr. Carlson said with a weak smile.

"Its fine...It...wasn't the show that made me sick. I–I didn't eat breakfast this morning because I woke up late...and not eating makes me sick..." Toothless lied gently.

"Of course, understandable." Mr. Carlson nodded.

"I gave him a granola bar...He's okay now. I told you to always carry one silly...You're so forgetful sometimes. What would you do without me." Hiccup smiled playing along.

"No idea Hic but I never want to find out...So you're stuck with me." Toothless smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way baby." Hiccup said laying his head on Toothless's shoulder.

"Well since...you, Hiccup, and Frank never got in on the vote...Its up to you 3 to continue what we were watching or pick another movie." Mr. Carlson said. Toothless didn't want everyone to start questioned why he couldn't handle the show, especially since he just told them all that it was because he didn't eat breakfast. He'd...have to deal with it.

"Its...fine with me. I wasn't here, don't punish the rest if they voted on it..." Toothless said calmly.

"Tooth...a–are you sure?" Hiccup whispered to him.

"I'll be fine..." Toothless said as he took his seat and then Hiccup beside him. Mr. Carlson look to Hiccup now, their eyes doing all the talking. Mr. Carlson pressed play and flipped the lights off again. It took every fiber in his being not to throw up or break in class when it got to the detectives going over evidence, Toothless had enough and Hiccup could tell by the shaking but it was different this time. Hiccup looked over to see Toothless's eyes close and shiver once, then his eye reopened. Hiccup knew what that meant, Toothless let one of his alters take over so he wouldn't lose it. Finally at 8:25am, the bell rang and the lights came back on.

"Too–Tooth?" Hiccup asked.

"Still me." Came Fury's voice only it sounded like Toothless's, "I'm sounding like him so people don't question. You, the detectives, and his family are the only ones who know...And he doesn't want anyone else knowing so act like everything is fine." Fury warned. Hiccup nodded as the two made their way out of class and to the next one.

"When is...he coming back?" Hiccup asked.

"When he's ready."Fury said.

"As long as he's okay..." Hiccup sighed softly while they took their seats in science. The day progressed decent for the rest of the day, when lunch came around they all got their food and sat down. Hiccup saw Toothless shiver once and assumed he was back. "Tooth?" Toothless looked at him, Hiccup smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hiccup." Toothless replied, Hiccup sighed in relief. Yeah that was Toothless because Fury never said it back to him. "Man I'm starved..." Toothless smiled started to eat.

"Good thing today is double chicken patty day right?" Tyr laughed.

"Seriously..." Toothless agreed starting to eat his food.

"I'm so glad you two are finally together!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"I thought you were waiting til prom?" Tyr asked.

"Well it just came out last night when we were sitting in his room...fulfilling his prize for beating me in smash...A–after 20 of the 30 minutes, I just...didn't want to wait anymore." Hiccup blushed.

"Aw who cares! You two are cute." Fishlegs smiled.

"Thanks guys." Toothless said calmly. They ate quietly for a few minutes, then the room started to get quiet which seemed a little off. Toothless didn't feel right, he felt eyes on him, whispers about him. The table behind theirs was the only one he could hear and when he did, he just couldn't deal with today anymore.

"I heard from Erik that Toothless got sexually assaulted, he said his uncle left the file on the table."

"Explains why he got sick watching the movie in history."

"What did the file say? Erik tell you?"

"Yeah. Beat up, drugged, forced to drink, sodomized for an hour..."

"Said his BAC or whatever was the same as taking 9 shots of vodka..."

"And he got drugged with two kinds of date rape drugs?"

"Wow, and this happened on Monday? How is he...even moving around after all that?"

"Toothless?..." Hiccup asked.

"I need to leave..." Toothless said coldly.

"Wait...what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"One of the...stupid detective's is Erik's uncle...and he saw the file on me...They know...Gods, Hiccup...that's why the room is so quiet right now...I gotta leave...I'm not...ready to deal with this yet..." Toothless said closing his eyes as he pulled out his phone and texted his mom. Not even 15 minutes later, he got a response saying she was there and already signed him out. "I'll call you later. I love you." Toothless kissed him quickly before leaving the lunch room without hesitating.

"Wow, wouldn't wanna be him right now." Someone said through the quiet room. Hiccup went to say something but Tyr shook his head.

"Don't Hiccup...It will only make it worse for Toothless, just ignore them...And make sure his parents know about this whole file thing because cops aren't supposed to leave their files on cases just laying around...Its invasion of privacy and breaks confidentiality..." Tyr warned.

"How the hell can I ignore it...they're..." Hiccup started.

"I know what they are saying...But if you jump in, they will only tease him. You heard what the doctor said when we found out, Hiccup...Toothless probably already thinks less of himself...and fighting his battle...is only going to make them tease him more about not being able to handle himself...Toothless has to face this alone...It's a pride thing. Toothless stood up to those guys once when they hurt you...he established he was the dominant one between you two...if you change that, it gets worse for him because they'll call him the submissive...and his mental state will falter...I know you want to help him, and the best thing you can do is stand by him but don't stand up for him. This isn't your standard relationship..." Fishlegs sighed.

"What do you mean...we're as much a couple as a man and woman..." Hiccup stated, Fishlegs shook his head.

"Yes, you're a couple in love. But when it comes to two men...there is a dominant and a submissive partner. Toothless admitted he loved you, then that day in gym proved he was the dominant one by defending you against Derek and his friends. He refused to let you be hurt, and threatened to hurt them if they ever hurt you again. And all those kissed were initiated by him, and your blushing, shy like behavior makes you the submissive. In sexual terms...He's top and your bottom. If you change that...everyone is going to think Toothless in incapable of being dominant, that he's less of a man...and he already feels that way on his own...You'll accidentally make him feel worse, and it will fall on you to defend him all the time...are you prepared to do that? Fight every battle for him, be the dominant one?" Fishlegs said.

S–so I can't...do anything for him without making him feel worse than he already does." Hiccup looked down.

"You can love him as you do. Stand by him, and encourage him not to listen to others. Empower him to feel like a man again, well more of a man..." Tyr said.

"I'll go see him tonight and make sure he's alright..." Hiccup nodded, forcing himself not to listen to the others. Today had started terrible, and ended worse than it started. Hiccup couldn't believe that Erik's uncle was one of the detectives on Toothless's case and left the file in the open where Erik could find it. Now the whole high school knew what happened, and were starting rumors even with the truth out. After the final bell of the day, they all went home and when Hiccup was about to ask Gobber to take him to Toothless's he was informed that Toothless didn't want to see anyone right now. When Hiccup texted Toothless, he only said he didn't feel good and was going to sleep it off and he'd see him tomorrow morning at the arraignment. Hiccup said okay and that he loved him, but didn't push otherwise. He knew that wouldn't be good for Toothless right now. So ended a really long, bad day.


	29. Words Of Wisdom

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 29: Words Of Wisdom.**_

He wanted it to be over. He just wanted this whole thing done with and return to normal life. It was now Friday and 10:30am, Toothless was at his house with Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs. Lilly and Markus too, Toothless had specifically asked that his siblings don't come to arraignment. Toothless also hadn't bothered going to school that morning either, and now that the principal was aware of what actually happened he didn't mind that Toothless was missing school. Mr. Bludvist made a personal appearance at the Fury home at 8am, to let Toothless know that if he wanted the rest of the year off he could since final grades were in and the year closed in 3 weeks anyhow. Toothless thanked him for the offer but denied it saying he would be present for both prom and the rest of the year.

"Tooth?" Hiccup asked slowly when he saw Toothless sitting in his room on the bed quietly.

"Yeah?" Toothless replied.

"Your parents said its time to leave for the court house...A–are you...ready?" Hiccup asked lightly. Toothless only closed his eyes and got up slow, he kissed Hiccup's cheek before shutting off his bedroom light then stepping out and heading down the stairs silently. Hiccup closed his door for him, then followed after. Toothless didn't say a word walking past his parents or friends, he just left through the kitchen door and got in the van, putting on his seat belt.

"He wants no part of this..." Tyr added quietly.

"No he doesn't. He wants it over with...Is the attorney meeting us there?" Lilly asked looking to Markus.

"He is. He wants to let Toothless get a feel for the court room, and run through how arraignment works before 11." Markus said.

"Well lets get there then, we have a 15 minute drive." Lilly sighed, with that they all left the house and filed in to the van, then drove towards the court house. The drive was silent, Toothless just stared out the window the entire time. When they got there, parked, and made it through security they were led right to the room the arraignment would be in. The detectives were there, and the lawyer Lilly and Markus had hired. Then Toothless saw faces he didn't want to see, those of his classmates. Specifically Derek, Erik, Shane, Tommy, Allie, Camilla, Rachel, and Heather.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well arraignments are opened to the public if they know the victim so we thought we'd come down to show our support." Camilla said gently.

"I don't need your support. Not like any of you care anyway, and I especially don't want you here, Erik." Toothless said coldly.

"What did I do?..." Erik asked innocently.

"You damn well know what you did...I don't have time for you right now so just shut up and get out of my way..." Toothless growled shoving past him and walking through the center isle towards the lawyer. He turned and faced Toothless with a calm smile. "Alright...I'm here Mr. Laplant...What do you need me for?"

"Hello Toothless, its nice to see you again. I know you don't want to be here, and just want this over with. We'll get through it as quick as we can. I just wanted to give you a run down of how this morning will go." He said.

"Thank you for representing our son, Dean." Lilly said softly.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Fury. Now all of you just don't worry about a thing, Toothless is in good hands." Dean smiled. Lilly nodded as she and Markus sat down, Hiccup then Fishlegs and Try beside them. The rest of the people he hadn't wanted there did the same, and finally the detectives. "Today is a simple day. You'll be here with me on this side as the Plantiff, and your attackers will be over there as Defendants. As far as I understand, there will be two different lawyers over there. One for the 4 men who ran off, and one for the two they locked up." Dean explained.

"I know how the court system works...Just tell me what I have to do." Toothless sighed.

"Basically nothing. Today focuses on them, not you. You're just needed here to well show yourself to the judge who will be handling the case. The judge will read the charges off and ask them for their plea of Guilty, Not Guilty, or No Contest. I assume, you know how all those work?" Dean asked, Toothless nodded. "Good then. From there, the judge will decide on bail or remanded to custody until trial, also she will set the trial date today. We shouldn't be here longer than 30 minutes. We'll get these guys put away a good long time, don't you worry." The lawyer smiled.

"How long?" Toothless asked taking Dean by surprise.

"Beg your pardon son?" Markus said a little shocked.

"I asked; how long will they be away for?" Toothless said again.

"Well, there is no way to know for sure...It depends on the judge. Most cases for prison time are calculated based on the charge and these guys...have a pretty long list. And charges that could land them life in prison if the jury finds them guilty." The lawyer stated.

"The two who cooperated with police...I want the charges pertaining to my attack dropped." Toothless said firmly. This statement made them all gasp. "They didn't hurt me. They never touched me...They hesitated and disobeyed orders from the boss to hurt me, and got locked up themselves for it. I can't speak for the drug charges on them...but they didn't hurt me so I don't want them punished with the rest who did. I don't want them being put in prison for something they didn't do. Its not fair. And I want you to make sure the judge knows that or I will." Toothless said.

"Toothless...A–are you sure about this?" Said Detective Wright.

"Yes. Why should they have to serve time for a crime they didn't commit? They stayed back and out of the way, yes they didn't stop it...but I don't care. They didn't partake even when ordered too, and the boss could of killed them for that...You all heard me the night I did the line up...I made a promise to get them off with as little prison time as possible. And I don't go back on my word." Toothless sat down in the wooden chair.

"But they didn't help you either son, they watched it happen...Watched you get...assaulted at gun point..." Markus said slowly.

"This is my choice. I told you...eyes are the gateway to the soul, eyes let me read people...and when I saw those two in the squad car Wednesday night...They were sorry and they meant it. This is what I was trying to tell all of your before the detectives showed up to say the men had been caught. I don't want them to suffer in prison, I don't want them to get hurt by others who didn't like what they did. I want them to serve their time, understand that the things they chose to do clearly wasn't worth it to get stuck in prison. I want them to learn, to be motivated to change. To do better. Just because people do bad things, does not make the person bad. Because you don't know what pushed them to make those choices. Some people do it because they want too yes. But there are also some people who didn't get a choice, who were forced to make that choice, some who were forced in to, and some who did it to survive." Toothless said making them all look at one another slowly, sadly then back to him.

"A drunk driver killed my parents 9 years ago...Yes he was driving drunk, and that's bad because its against the law. But who is to say he wasn't drinking for a reason. Maybe he just lost his wife and kid, maybe he lost his job and his family was about to lose everything and become homeless? Who knows but when I watched him get arraigned in court, he looked at me and whispered he was sorry. He's now serving 15-20 in prison for it. Those two guys who didn't hurt me...maybe they didn't want to be a part of those guys, maybe they were forced or threatened to do it. People...choose to do bad things for different reasons. What defines us...is how we were raised, and the choices we make. Maybe someone who is bad now is because they saw it growing up from their parents, maybe they saw violence and thought hey, this is how I get my own way. Or maybe they were pushed to far to the edge and snapped." Toothless paused a moment.

"What I'm saying is this...People do bad things, but we don't know why. But I know this...Odin didn't give us life and set our destines to do bad things, to be a bad person. We are born, and our life until we're 18 becomes the responsibility of our parents and those we grow up around. Look at me...I lost my parents at 8, I was in and out of foster homes constantly with people who hurt me physically, emotionally, sexually...for 4 years. Then stuck in an orphanage for 4 more years...and now this. You think I don't want to snap right now? To do something bad because I'm so frustrated, upset, pissed, and various other emotions? But what will it do for me to lose it? For me to hurt someone for hurting me? It won't do anything by land me right here sitting at the other table being charged and going to prison for it. Then what? There goes my whole life, because of one bad decision in a moment of extreme distress." Toothless stopped closing his eyes.

"I've been through hell the last 8 years...Some good times, some bad. And I learned a long time ago that there will always be bad and good in this world, and what makes it worth living is to say we survived it with our heads held high. So yes...4 people who will be standing in this room in 5 minutes hurt me badly, but I'm not going to hate them. Instead, I'm only going to hope they learn and do better. I'm not the type to hold grudges, I tend to forgive and forget, the move on in life. That's not to say I will ever forget what happened, but I can accept what happened and move forward because life shouldn't stop because something bad happened. I don't know why these people decided to hurt me 4 nights ago, I don't know their pasts or what brought them to think hurting a 16 year old was good...but that's just the point. I don't know their pasts so I don't know what drove them to make those choices." He looked at them again.

"I do know this however." He stared at them intently. "There will always be bad situations, and bad people in this world. But that does not mean what they did to others should be done to them. Two wrongs do not make it right. I don't want them to be hurt in prison, I want them to be left alone with their thoughts to think about what they did. That they understand what they did was wrong and ask themselves if it was worth it to be sitting alone in prison with nothing. I said it before when Hayden's parents died, the morning I told Tyr and Frank what happened. The pain I feel is not something I'd wish on even my worst enemies. So I don't want these criminals hurt by other criminals for what they did to me, because it hurts and I stand by what I said that day. I don't want anyone else to have to feel the way I do right now, I wish this pain on no one." Toothless faced forward now and saw the judge standing there.

"In all my 47 years of being a judge to this court system have I never heard a victim, or a young man your age say such words." The judge said softly.

"My apologies your honor." Toothless bowed his head respectfully.

"Do not apologize to me son. I wish there were more people like you. You speak with wisdom beyond your years young man, and you have shown everyone in here that you understand the greatest lesson life has to offer. To forgive and forget, to move on. I've read your case, of what happened to you since the day you were born. And to hear you stand in this court room and say what you have just said, I am throughly impressed that even with all you've been through...You can stand here and speak about not wanting the people who hurt you to be harmed, to suffer because it wouldn't be right. You are a very bright young man, and you'd made a wonderful lawyer, or public speaker. I thank you for saying what you have said, I am glad I decided to peek in early. I am honored to of gotten to stand here and listen to all you said." The judge smiled.

"I only speak the truth ma'am. Having them be hurt or suffer the way I did, would only create more hate and more pain. And I think we have all had enough of that." Toothless said calmly.

"Yes, yes we have young man. I have a feeling you will go many places." The judge replied. "Now, I believe its time we get this started." She said taking her seat at the front, she motioned to the doors to be shut. Then for the guard to bring in the men, Toothless saw the door open as the men he had identified came in. 4 of them upon seeing Toothless glared heavily at him but Toothless only ignored it. He then saw the two from the squad car and nodded softly, his way of telling them he would take care of what he promised to do.

"Case number; 7630124. Judge Harmony Remiresu presiding. This court is now in session." Announced one man. Toothless took a deep breath, this was it. It'd be over soon.

The judge folded her hands on her desk and face the men being accused with a stern face. "Gentlemen. You are being charged with 2nd degree kidnapping of a minor. Sodomy. Child abuse. Child molestation. Drug, Alcohol, and Weapon facilitated sexual assault of a minor. And drug trafficking and possession." She paused putting the list down now. "How do each of you plea. One at a time." The judge instructed. All 6 of them pleaded not guilty. Of course they would, which meant there would definitely be a trial now.

Toothless motioned with his head for his lawyer to tell the judge what he'd said too. "I can't right now, motions for dismissal of charges is held in trial." Dean said.

"Then I'll do it myself." Toothless stood up. "Your honor." Toothless said loud enough to be heard.

"Yes Mr. Fury?" The judge asked.

"There are two men on the defendants side who are being charged with the wrong crimes. And I'm requesting it be corrected before trial." Toothless stated in a formal tone. "I don't want innocent men being charged with crimes they didn't commit." He added.

"You positively identified all 6 of these men as your attackers." The judge said.

"That's actually false. When I identified these men on Wednesday, I identified them as the ones present in the room I was held in. I only identified 4 of them as my attackers." Toothless interjected.

"This is...normally not how it is done but given the nature of what you say falls under false charges and possibly wrongful imprisonment if convicted, I'll allow it. Approach please." Judge Harmony said motioning with her hand for him to come to the bench. Toothless got up from his seat and moved forward towards the bench as the judge leaned forward. "I wasn't going to allow this young man, but your words earlier have rather inspired me to see things differently myself. So I will allow you to explain before trial here and now what you mean by two of them didn't attack you." The judge said.

"Thank you." Toothless nodded. "How much of it would you like me to tell?"

"As much as you feel necessary that pertains to the charges you want changed. I will decide afterwards. At this time, given the request by the victim...I am allowing him to speak under false charges, and wrongful accusations towards his attackers. His story will determine if the standing charges remain or change. Go ahead son." She told him.

Toothless took a deep breath, "On Monday June 4th, 2016 at 4:50pm in Bashem County. I was knocked unconscious at the Bashem bus depot. When I woke up I was tied to a chair with my arms and legs bound, a sack over my head. When the bag was removed, there were 6 men standing before me. I took notice the time was 6:30 by the position of the moon outside. Those 6 men are sitting over there, they wore metal masks of iron to cover their faces and the eye pieces were made of a tinted material thus not allowing me to see their eyes. At first, these men wanted me to join them. I was instructed to fight their boss, the man on the far right. After 15 minutes, I had beaten him down. A gun fired by that man..." Toothless pointed to him, "hit my arm, grazing it but enough to penetrate skin and cause bleeding. I was tackled down by that one..." He motioned again, "And fell unconscious." Toothless took another breath.

"The next time I woke it was 7:45, and I was tied back down to a mattress in only my boxers. Arms above my head with rope attacked to metal holders on the wall behind me. My feet also roped down by stakes in the concrete floor. The boss, approached me. Punched me making lip bleed then backhanded me saying 'That's for making my lip bleed'. I was forced by the boss to take a handful of pills, and drink them down with vodka. After 15 minutes, the ropes on my ankles were cut and I was flipped over on to my hands and elbows, arms crossed..." Toothless stopped a minute and closed his eyes, Hiccup noticed it first. Toothless shivered a moment, it went down his body like a vibration almost and then his eyes opened again. Colder eyes. Yep, Fury was out.

"Once flipped over, though partially out of it. I felt my boxers taken off from there, the sodomy started with that man," Toothless pointed to the one who did it, "With the handle of a golf club. Another, specifically him, "Toothless motioned towards who again. "Proceeding to grab hold of my penis and stroke me until I came. These acts were also accompanied by the boss keeping his gun at my forehead, left side. Following several acts of violence on my body ranging from kicks, to punches, to have a blade dragged across it. However...as 4 of the men took turns with me using various weapons and objects to penetrate my rear with...there were two among them who disobeyed the orders of the boss and refused to harm me." Toothless's eyes fell on them now.

"And it was these two right here sitting with the lawyer wearing a light gray suit. These two never put their hands on me, never hurt me, never abused, or sodomized me. When the boss ordered them to hurt me, they refused too. Though angry the boss seemed to shrug it off and let the others continue with me. After an hour and 15 minutes, of nothing but pain and various times throwing up, releasing...it finally stopped. I collapsed trying to keep from blacking out. I heard them say to get me ready for lock up because I'd be used as their mule to smuggle drugs past the border...As soon as they cut me free to lock me up...I fought back with whatever strength I had left. I knocked them all out after being stabbed by that guy..." Toothless pointed to another one of the 4.

"When it came to fighting these two however...They dropped their weapons in defeat, they let me hit them without a fight. They could of captured me, or taken me down easily because with the effects of the drugs and alcohol...I was barely able to stand. But they didn't, they gave up and let me go. And once they were all out or unable to chase me...I ran and got away. It took an hour to reach the bus station on foot, and I caught the 10pm bus back to Berk. When these two were arrested and brought to my house by detectives Anderson, Wright, Uddo, and Quaker to let me know they'd caught everyone...I asked to see these two and when I did, they apologized to me. All in all your honor...these two men right here shouldn't be charged with anything other than the drug possession and trafficking. Because they didn't hurt me...And I don't want them charged for something they didn't do." Toothless stated calmly. He shook again, and Hiccup knew that Toothless had returned.

He could see the eyes of the men who hurt him, and the ones who didn't. The ones who did, were glaring intently at him. The ones who didn't still looked apologetic but overall shocked that Toothless was standing up for them. "I find myself asking how you were able to ID these men when you never saw their faces. And were under the influence of drugs and alcohol during your attack." The judge asked.

"I have somewhat of a photographic memory your honor. They all wore different masks, but there was nothing covering from the neck down. When the bag came off my head, I looked over each of them to figure out age, height, weight, body type and the masks they were wearing, also the weapons they carried and if they were a left or right handed. When I was brought in for the line up and the detectives informed me that they also found the masks. I was able to put the mask to the body I had seen wearing it, I also used voice..." Toothless said.

"And how are you able to tell which man did what to you if you were facing the wall and under the influence?" Asked the lawyer representing the 4 men.

"Because I knew what weapons were penetrating my ass. Excuse my language your honor...and the angle of which was used by a left or right handed user. There were only 4 people who hurt me. The boss held the gun at my head, while 3 of his men abused and sodomized me. The other two never stepped forward, and I would have known if they did by their weapons. The two who didn't harm me were holding a dagger, and a metal mallet. The weapons used on me were a golf club, a wooden mallet, and a police baton." Toothless remarked.

"Mr. Hook. This is not trial so you should not be cross analyzing my client." Said Dean.

"I'm merely curious how a 16 year old boy who was drugged and drinking is able to tell specifically which of my accused clients did what to him. I think he's lying. Obviously he skipped school, was doing drugs and drinking, and got in to some fist fights then engaged in sexual activities. Let the record show that Mr. Fury is bisexual." Said Mr. Hook.

"Enough you two, I will have order in my court room. Now, Toothless. Are you certain that the two men you are asking to be released from charges pertaining to you are the ones who didn't hurt you? I feel uneasy about this course of action because if you are wrong..." The judge began.

"I'm not wrong. Its facial expressions your honor. The 4 being represented by a very unprofessional Mr. Hook have been glaring at me since they stepped foot in this room and continue to do so. The two I've pointed out who cooperated with police, and led them to the arrest of the other 4 have had apologetic eyes since the night I met them in the squad car. In my forced drugged and drunken state, I am very well aware of what I felt penetrating me. As for you, Mr. Hook. Yes, I am bisexual and proud to be such but at the time of my sexual assault...I was in love with a handsome young man from Berk, and when I was hurt he was sitting at my parents house waiting for me to get home. And to show I wasn't just gallivanting around Bashem doing drugs and drinking...I was at the Bashem Angels Sanctuary Cemetery, vising the headstones belonging to my birth parents who died 9 years ago Monday, June 4th. You can ask the grounds keeper, I was there from 9:30am to 4:00pm sitting in the grass. The cameras on bus 216 from Berk to Bashem station can confirm I was there from 6am to 9am. And the bus station in Bashem can also confirm I checked in at 4:30pm for my 5pm bus home. And the Berk station can confirm my arrival time in Berk was 1am, Tuesday June 5th, 2016." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest.

Mr. Hook didn't say anything, he tried too but looking over his notes quickly he couldn't and then, "You can't prove that my clients did it. There's were no weapons found, no DNA, and you can't use voices and body types or whatever in a line up. That line up should be inadmissable." Mr. Hook said firmly.

"Actually that's also incorrect because the masks that were found all had a double circle with an lightening bolt pattern on the right sides. Every mask was differently shaped and the body types of my attackers match your clients. Mr. Hook. So to shut you up, I'll make this real easy since I know you're going to try and use it...I saw all these before I was drugged when I was sitting tied to a wooden chair. And yes, body type, skin type, and anything they were wearing counts as identifiable because I was able to match the mask to a body type, and a voice to a mask." Toothless retorted coldly.

"Shouldn't your lawyer be speaking for you." Mr. Hook stated.

"Normally, yes. But since you want to sit there and lie to everyone about what I saw when I was there and you were not then I'm taking every chance I get to make you look like a fool. Honestly, you're as old as they are and fresh out of law school. You're a public defender. You know the truth because I can see it in your eyes, and eyes don't lie. When you saw this case on your desk, you wanted no part of it but you were told you had too because no one else was available to take it. You're shaking, you're terrified to be sitting next to those 4." Toothless stated. "They told you what they did to me, didn't they when you sat down with them. And told you if you didn't defend them, and get them off they'd kill everyone you cared about." He heard everyone gasp in shock.

Toothless saw Mr. Hook bite his lower lip nervously, watched his eyes glance towards the men he was defending. "Mr. Hook. Is this true?" Asked the judge firmly.

"YES! Yes its all true. I was forced to take this case, and when I met with these 4 they admitted all they did to Mr. Fury...Told me they'd kill me and my fiancé if I didn't defend them and get them off..." Mr. Hook admitted.

"In the words of a lawyer...I rest my case." Toothless closed his eyes as she sat back down at his table beside Mr. Planter who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I said my piece. Do your job...This doesn't need to go to trial since it was just admitted." Toothless remarked.

"Bailiff, please remove Mr. Hook from the room. He is no longer on this case." The judge ordered as the officer pulled a distraught Mr. Hook from the room. "Now, since your...lawyer at the time just entered a guilty plea for the 4 of you by admitting that you threatened him and his fiancé...I will accept the guilty plea, and dismiss the option for trial and sentence you here and now." The judge said. "The 4 of you are remanded to Berkian County maximum prison facility to serve life sentences for your crimes. No option for parole." Judge Harmony banged her gavel down. 4 officers came in to lead them out, as they passed Toothless one lunged at him pinning him down.

Toothless lifted his leg and kicked the guy off then rolled to his feet as the officer grabbed the guy again and forced him out. "Toothless...are you okay?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"I'm...fine..." Toothless held his side in pain.

"Are you certain? You don't have to stay for the rest..." Judge Harmony insisted.

"I'm okay...Just...continue." Toothless coughed.

"As for you two. I will remove the charges pertaining to Mr. Fury's attack, however for your drug charges...Given this is your first offense, and you assisted the police in capturing Mr Fury's attackers...I am only sentencing you both to 30 days in jail." The judge banged her gavel again.

"Thank you...thank you your honor." The two said as they were prepared to be led out, Toothless stood before them. "H–how can...we ever repay you..." Said one man.

"Just keep your promise to me. That's all I ask in return..." Toothless smiled weakly.

"We will. Thank you and we're...so sorry for not stopping them...you didn't deserve what they did to you. We hope you can forgive us one day." Said the other man.

"Already forgiven. I got you guys a second chance to do right...so don't make me regret it." Toothless said, they nodded and were led out. Toothless faced his boyfriend and family. "Can we go home now?..." Toothless asked.

"You got it kiddo." Markus smiled as he got up and hugged Toothless, Lilly right afterwards.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Lilly cried as she kissed his cheeks and forehead.

Hiccup now hugged him gently, "Its all over now." Hiccup told him. Toothless lifted Hiccup's chin up as he leaned in and kissed him deeply making Hiccup blush but he kissed him back.

"And it's a bright beginning for us." Toothless said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist and they walked out after Lilly and Markus, Tyr and Fishlegs followed. Then the detectives and their other classmates. The rest of that day was spent celebrating at the Fury home with just Toothless, his boyfriend, friends, and family. It was a good day, and he could finally start working on healing. There was still a long way to go to recovery mentally from what happened, and his physical wounds were coming around too. Toothless was just glad it was over at last.


	30. Prom Night Pt 1

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 30: Prom Night Part 1.**_

So much changed for Toothless after the arraignment/mini-trial. He was happier over all but he still had his moments. Thankfully he didn't have to go back to school on Friday after everything happened. And much to everyone's surprise, he didn't give the detective a piece of his mind for leaving the file out which Erik read and blabbed to the entire school about what happened to Toothless. He just let it go, it was going to get out eventually and he'd rather it of been sooner rather than later because now he could use the summer time to get over it with his friends and family, and return for senior year with a good state of mind.

Most of Friday was spent celebrating the win of the case and everyone asking how he managed to know that Mr. Hook was lying about everything. Toothless once again merely explained that it was in his eyes and he saw fear not confidence. Thus far no one was ever going to doubt Toothless's ability to read people by their eyes again. That night they didn't do another sleep over and Tyr was still grounded, Fishlegs said he was tired from everything going on the past week so it just left Toothless and Hiccup together.

"Are you ready for prom tomorrow?" Hiccup asked him while they were laying together on Toothless's bed since they decided to just sleep in his room instead of the basement.

"Of course I am. Are you?" Toothless asked.

"I am, I can't wait...Just nervous though." Hiccup blushed.

"Nervous about what, the school knows we're a couple now and I dare someone to give you trouble over it..." Toothless chuckled stroking the back of Hiccup's neck making him close his eyes and relax.

"I–I just...I've never been to such a big school function before...A–and I don't...know how to dance..." Hiccup replied.

"Love, half the people we go to school with probably can't dance but that's okay. We're still going to have a good time..." Toothless said lovingly. It was about 10:50pm, the house was fairly quiet. Toothless's siblings were in their rooms, and his parents were probably watching tv in the living room.

"I hope so. I don't want to look stupid next to you..." Hiccup mumbled sadly.

"Hiccup, will you relax already? You couldn't look stupid if you tried, you're too cute for that." Toothless chuckled, Hiccup blushed more. "And again, if anyone gives you trouble...You already know I'm not above knocking someone out for you." Toothless kissed his forehead.

"I know baby but I just...I don't know. Sometimes I feel like...I'm not good enough for you..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Oh hush up, Hayden..." Toothless sighed.

"What...I can't help it...You're so...handsome, strong, brave...and I'm just well...me. You deserve better..." Hiccup sighed, Toothless adjusted himself and kissed Hiccup deeply. Hiccup melted right into it kissing him back, Toothless leaned in more sliding his tongue along Hiccup's tongue making Hiccup gasp a little and then the smallest moan escape his lips. After a few moments, they both needed to breathe and Toothless broke the kiss as he cupped Hiccup's cheek and smiled softly.

"Hayden. If I wanted someone else, I would be with someone else. I want you babe, I want you as long as you'll let me have you. I don't just have a high school crush on you...I'm in love with you. This is where I want to be. You being...just you, is how I fell in love with you so don't you dare stop being just you. Stop putting yourself down. I love you just the way you are. You're perfect to me." Toothless said lightly using his thumb to stroke Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup choked up a bit as his eyes teared up hearing the words of his boyfriend. "You're so...good to me, you've done so much for me. I feel like I've done nothing for you..." Hiccup said as Toothless kissed his nose.

"You've done more for me than you think, Hiccup." Toothless said laying back on the bed holding Hiccup against him.

"I–I have?" Hiccup questioned a little surprised. "Like what?" He pressed curiously.

"For starters...You became my first friend at Berkian Academy when I showed up there in February. You helped me when Shane and his buddies plowed over me, you were my guide for two weeks, you guys...instantly accepted me in your group of friends, invited me to your sleep over...You still accepted me when you found out about my past even though I felt terrible for lying to you all. You guys all confided in me your secrets and I was...just the new guy. What I'm saying, Hayden is that you made me feel like I belong again. My mom, dad, and siblings are my family...but you and the others complete that family for me. When I came to B.A. All I wanted to do was survive the next two years, well one year now. I didn't expect to make such great friends because of your one act of kindness towards me. And now...Gods my life has never been better. You gave me back a part of myself that I thought I lost and I'm forever grateful for you doing that." Toothless explained.

"I just did what...anyone else would have." Hiccup said bashfully.

"But that's the difference, Hiccup...No one else did do it. After I got pushed down, you were the one who helped me up. Not them. You showed me the way to the office, you were my guide...You even sang...that song with me in the first day of history, you stood up for me against Shane in language arts. You're more than my boyfriend, you're also my best friend." Toothless smiled.

"But still you did more for me than I did for you...You helped me when my parents died, you got me to open my eyes when I was depressed, you stood up for me against Derek in gym that day, you helped me face my fears at the headstones...That was all because of you." Hiccup said to him.

"Well of course I helped you, I'd been there before." Toothless chuckled.

"But...that's not true, Toothless. You...never went to your parent's headstones after the funeral...The first time you went was...literally 4 days ago. Why did...you go alone?" Hiccup asked now.

"Because I felt like I needed to. I knew they were gone, I accepted that when I was thrown in foster care. And obviously at the orphanage well, we're supposed to stay there. Just...after they died everything happened so fast. And when I helped you, it just...made me want to get through it myself. Like a final way to bury my old life, and enjoy the new one..." Toothless shrugged.

"But you shouldn't of gone alone..." Hiccup said sadly.

"I'm glad I did because if anything would of happened to you, my family, or the others...Hiccup I would of lost it. That would of just...been the last straw for me..." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Lost it how?" Hiccup asked.

"Would of killed someone, and then myself...And Fury wouldn't of been able to stop me. The only thing...that got me through that hour of torture and pain...was thinking about how safe all of you were. And knowing if I held on long enough...I'd be able to see you again. Even if I died when I made it back...I just wanted to see you guys again." Toothless said softly.

"Still what those people did to you..." Hiccup sighed.

"Hayden, listen to me okay. I don't care what they did to me. Yes, it was awful and I never want to have to deal with it again and I wish it on no one to feel what I did that night, to go through what I had too. But...even with all they did to me, they could have done a lot worse and they could of killed me. They didn't...I'm still alive, and I made it through another really bad situation in my life, something that will only make me stronger when I recover..." Toothless told him in a serious tone.

"That's true I suppose, its just...not fair that it happened to you." Hiccup said.

"I know but no one ever said life was supposed to be fair. So better just accept the bad, and move on." Toothless shrugged.

"You're so...optimistic and positive, Toothless. Even in situations like with what happened to you...you still smile and look on the bright side." Hiccup relaxed against him.

"Someone has to be." Toothless chuckled.

"So...How...are you feeling right now...not to much pain right?" Hiccup asked.

"Well we could talk about how I'm feeling...or we can go back to making out because you still owe me...I want to say...I think 45 minutes from that hour you promised me and like 4 more days of 30 minute make out sessions." Toothless grinned a little. Hiccup blushed more nodding, Toothless leaned and kissed him again as they returned to full make out mode. As like before it only remained at kissing one another deeply, passionately until 11:15 or so when they decided to go to bed since tomorrow would be their junior prom and neither of them could wait.

(Saturday; 6pm)

The prom started at 6:30 and currently Toothless, Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs were all getting ready at Hiccup's house since Toothless's siblings were at sleep overs and his parents were going out for the night with the parents of Fishlegs and Tyr. Gobber was taking the kids to the prom since he was also a chaperone for it. Tyr was wearing light gray pants with a white button down long sleeve shirt, black belt, sky blue vest, black shoes. Fishlegs wore dark brown pants, white button down long sleeve, brown shoes, and a black bow tie. Hiccup was wearing khaki pants, a light blue button down shirt. Finally Toothless wore black pants, black shoes, white button down long sleeve, and black over coat complete with a light blue tie to match Hiccup.

Hiccup pinned a red rose to Toothless's jacket and then Toothless was handed a clear plastic box with a wrist band type corsage in it, the types that women would wear. Toothless removed it from the box and slipped it on Hiccup's wrist gently then pulled him in for a deep kiss. "You look beautiful, Hayden." Toothless said after breaking the kiss.

"Y–you look really handsome, Tooth..." Hiccup blushed.

"Alright you two save it for the slow dances. We're gonna be late!" Tyr urged.

"Oh be quiet you. We'll be fine, it only takes 10 minutes to get to the school from here." Toothless chuckled.

"You still gotta check in, so lets get a move on lads." Gobber added. With that said the group made their way to Gobber's truck and filed in. Toothless, Hiccup, and Tyr in the back. Fishlegs and Gobber up front. Gobber started the truck and they were headed off towards the high school with much excitement.

(Berkian Academy)

Pulling in to his staff spot in front of the main entrance, the truck turned off and they all got out. Fishlegs was going with Heather, Tyr was going with Camilla. They rushed in to meet their dates inside. Toothless climbed out first, then offered his hand to Hiccup to help him down. Toothless smiled offering his arm to Hiccup who linked his on Toothless's and the two walked towards the high school entrance. The dance was being held in the cafeteria because it was bigger and the food was positioned in a corner near the trophy wall. It was a basic set up of drinks on one table, a volunteer passing them out. While the next 3 tables were snacks and desserts.

There was another table off to the side where two people sat collecting tickets and checking others in. Toothless approached the table and handed in his and Hiccup's tickets. They both got a stamp on their hands before being allowed in, "You ready for this?" Hiccup asked.

"Born ready." Toothless replied taking in a deep breath, the last time he was sitting in the cafeteria he was listening to people talk about his sexual assault and he left not being able to handle it. He only prayed it didn't happen again tonight because he might snap on someone and he didn't want that, he wanted to enjoy tonight with Hiccup. Toothless opened his eyes as he walked in with Hiccup slowly, Tyr and Camilla were waiting with Fishlegs and Heather. Here goes nothing. Moving in to the cafeteria more people already began to notice him there, the faces went from smiling to concern for him. Yep, just as he thought. "Ignore it, Toothless...Tonight is your night with Hiccup, don't let these guys get to you.' Toothless told himself confidently.

"Holding up okay?" Tyr asked Toothless now.

"Yeah just fine...Lets just have a good time." Toothless smiled, to his luck a fast song came on first. One everyone knew, the ChaCha Slide by DJ Casper. As he walked with Hiccup, people were stopping their dancing to move to the side rather shocked to see him there. He ignored it, he wasn't here for them and he had to keep telling himself that. "Come on Hic, you're doing it with me." It didn't take long for the 6 of them to line up and start following the dance moves. It had just passed the part where the songs said 'Two hops this time'. So far he and Hiccup were having a blast and it was only the first song, he was actually smiling too. This felt good.

When that song ended oddly enough it turned in to the Cotton Eye Joe, he and Hiccup both started laughing. "Well at least I can say I know it this time." Hiccup told him as he and Toothless started, Tyr, Fishlegs, Heather, and Camilla jumped in afterwards. Others around them started doing it as well, finally it was semi-normal again. This was basic line dancing, of course people would do it. This was the easiest dance to do in the history of line dances. After that ended people were laughing again, the next song was Dynamite by Taio Cruz. It got people good and fired up, they clapped afterwards.

"Hahaha, this is so much fun!" Hiccup said as he fell in to Toothless's arms.

"Psh and this is my first prom. You should of seen some of the dance parties we had at the orphanage." Toothless laughed as he kissed Hiccup's forehead. This continue until 8:30pm, a mix of fast and slow songs, at 7 originally the DJ announced that if anyone had requests to come up and let them know and they'd play it. Hiccup had gone with Tyr and Fishlegs to get a drink while Toothless sat down to relax. All the dancing was making him sore, thankfully he brought his pain killers. So to avoid getting in trouble, he snuck off to the bathroom to take it. Hopefully that would take effect quickly, he didn't want to end up being in too much pain that he and Hiccup couldn't keep having a fun time.

He returned to the cafeteria to see people doing another fast dance, and then he got an idea. Before Hiccup returned with the others he made his way to the DJ booth, one guy pulled off his headphone and looked at him. "Sup man, requesting a song?" The DJ asked him.

"Hoping you have it. Its called In My Eyes, by The Afters?" Toothless asked.

"We do actually, we're do for a slow type song. Want us to play it next?" The DJ asked. Toothless nodded, "Want us to make it a dedication to someone special?" The man chuckled a bit.

"If you feel like it, for me its just a song so my boyfriend understands that I see more in him with my eyes than he believes. He thinks he's not good enough for me and well, that song says everything I want him to know how I think about him." Toothless shrugged.

"Got it, its coming on in about 2 minutes." The DJ said nodding, Toothless smiled as he made his way back through the crowd and found Hiccup looking for him.

"There you are." Hiccup said greeting him with a hug.

"I never go far beloved. I was only walking around waiting for my pain killer to take effect." Toothless smiled at him.

"Oh gosh, you're in pain?" Hiccup said with worry.

"Not anymore. Come on, lets get to the dance floor. Got a feeling their playing a slow song next." Toothless told him as he led Hiccup in towards the middle. The music cut out as the DJ began his little dedication by clearing his throat.

"Alright alright, Berkian Academy. This next one is by request to his lover because in his eyes, his boyfriend is perfect." The DJ announced, Hiccup's eyes widened and he blushed seeing Toothless face-palm. Could the guy of made it anymore obvious?

"Y–you requested a song and dedicated it to me?" Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded as the music began. It wasn't exactly slow but Toothless could make it work. They noticed a few people spread out and give them space. Toothless pulled Hiccup in to position for the dance making his blush darken but none the less, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck while Toothless hands rested on his hips and the two started to slow step around in a circle swaying. Taking Hiccup by surprise, Toothless started to sing what he didn't realize was that the music was literally just music. The DJ had played a karaoke version by accident and Toothless didn't realize it until he's already started. Too late to stop now.

" _You're walking, but no one seems to notice. Like a picture out of focus, but it looks clear to me. You're talking, feeling like no ones listening. You think you're not interesting, but I just don't agree..."_ He took a breath. _"You're the color showing through a world of black and white. I will always stand by you, cause I am on your side."_ Hiccup blushed more.

" _In my eyes, you're more than complete. You're perfect to me. If you could only see the way that you shine. In my eyes, if there's one thing that's true, it's that I believe in you. You make the world look so bright. And put a smile in my eyes. In my eyes! In my eyes!...In my eyes! Ooooh!"_ Toothless sang to him. He didn't care about all the people watching him, this was his song to Hiccup.

" _Do you see the sky is smiling? There's no need for hiding. You're all I want to see. I could spend a lifetime trying. To find the words describing...What you are to me."_ Toothless smiled as he leaned in quick and kissed Hiccup before starting again. _"You're the color showing through, a world of black and white. I will always stand by you. Cause I am on your side."_ Toothless took his chance to spin Hiccup around once and bring him back towards his frame.

" _In my eyes, you're more than complete. You're perfect to me. If you could only see the way that you shine. In my eyes, if there's one thing that's true, it's that I believe in you. You make the world look so bright. And put a smile in my eyes. In my eyes! In my eyes!...In my eyes! Ooooh!"_ Hiccup closed his eyes and laid his head on Toothless's chest relaxing.

" _When all you see are the scars, all I see is your heart. You're beautiful. You're beautiful the way that you are..."_ Toothless trailed off as the music hit a slight instrumental part.

"I love you, Hayden." Toothless whispered to him.

"I love you too, Toothless." Hiccup replied as the shared a deeper kiss when the music began to pick up.

"Remember when you told me you felt like you weren't good enough for me last night?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded. "This is my song to remind you that in my eyes, you are perfect to me." Toothless kissed him and broke it again before starting to sing to him the final chorus.

" _In my eyes, you're more than complete. You're perfect to me. If you could only see the way that you shine. In my eyes, if there's one thing that's true, it's that I believe in you. You make the world look so bright. And put a smile in my eyes. In my eyes! In my eyes!...In my eyes! Oooooh!"_ The song finished as the room burst in to applause.

"Woohoo!" Tyr and Fishlegs cheered when Toothless finished the song by twirling Hiccup once and dipping him low, then kissing him. Ending the kiss softly, Toothless brought him back up and looked back at the DJ.

"Ya know...When I said I wanted a dedication to him, I didn't literally mean I wanted to sing!" Toothless grumbled.

"Sorry man, didn't know it was the karaoke version! But hey, you did great if I can just say that." The DJ rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh huh..." Toothless shook his head.

"Oh Tooth stop it, I'm glad it happened because I love when you sing." Hiccup smiled.

"And you know I hate all eyes on me when I do it, I did it once for you..." Toothless replied.

"Well still...because of this song...I'll never forget again." Hiccup told him.

"Good because if not...I'll have to make you listen to reason and we both know what that entails." Toothless winked at Hiccup who's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open, Toothless chuckled as he kissed Hiccup's nose. "I meant kissing you, Gods Hiccup get your mind outta the gutter..." Toothless teased.

"I–it wasn't in there!" Hiccup protested.

"Oh yeah, what were you thinking I meant then?" Toothless challenged.

"No–nothing!" Hiccup blushed darkly.

"That's what I thought. Come on, I need a drink after all that." Toothless put his arm around Hiccup's waist and led him out to the drink table to get some soda. That had been nerve-wracking as hell for him, he hated all eyes on him and what was worse he ended up singing along to the music of the song he wanted yet he couldn't not do it because even when he realized it was him singing and not the original artists it just made the song that more meaningful for Hiccup to hear. Maybe it had been a good thing after all. It was only 8:45pm, the prom was going until 11. He only prayed the night would stay as fun and relaxing as this.


	31. Prom Night Pt 2

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 31: Prom Night Part 2.**_

To Toothless's surprise the night had actually gotten a ton better than he anticipated it to. Even now as they were coming on 9:00pm everyone was minding their own, dancing with their partners, enjoying the food and drinks, having a good time with groups of friends. Toothless couldn't have been more grateful that he didn't have any unnecessary drama to deal with, because if anyone ruined his mood tonight he was liable to knock someone flat on their ass without a care in the world if he got ejected from the dance or not. Tonight was him and Hiccup, no one was going to get in the way. So many songs had been played since that one little accident where the DJ played a karaoke version and Toothless ended up singing live for Hiccup, and everyone was happy.

By this point, Toothless had taken off his outer coat because it was hot and put it in Gobber's truck. Now he was standing outside the main entrance taking a few breaths to cool off. Tyr and Fishlegs were still inside dancing with their dates and Hiccup had gone to the bathroom, he took a breath and sighed out staring up at the sky, it was such a clear night. The stars could be seen perfectly, few clouds and even for June, there was a cool summer breeze coming through. It was relaxing to him. "Sup, Toothless?" He heard someone ask, lowering his head to normal level and looked to see Derek and his friends with their dates.

"Relaxing so get lost." Toothless mumbled.

"Hey, no need to be hostile...We were just makin sure you're alright? You been out here for like 10 minutes by yourself." Shane added.

"I'll be as hostile as necessary for all the crap you gave Hayden before I came around." Toothless snorted out with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey we backed off." Tommy interjected.

"Because I threatened to hospitalize you otherwise." Toothless said rolling his eyes. "And why in the name of Thor do you even care if I'm alright or not?" He asked.

"Well with...what happened to you–..." Began Astrid who was Shane's date to the prom.

"I'm going to stop you right there. Alright, I don't care what happened to me. It happened. I can't change it, or turn back the clock. Regardless, I managed to make it out alive. I'm grateful for that." Toothless remarked.

"But dude you were saw awesome in the court room when that guy attacked you after they were sentenced. Most...victims freeze in fear. Well that's why my uncle says at least...And that he's been telling other victims about you, not what happened just how you stood firm and didn't get scared." Erik said.

"And you...I should knock you out for looking at that file and telling everyone! I would stay far away from me right now..." Toothless warned.

"Tooth?" Toothless turned to see Hiccup standing there worried.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Toothless asked him gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay...Are you?" Hiccup asked back.

"I'm fine. You ready to go back in?" Toothless asked with a soft smile.

"Ready when you are." Hiccup smiled at him wide, Toothless took his hand and re-entered the building going to the cafeteria for them to jump in on a slow dance. "What did they want?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"Apparently trying to make sure I'm okay..." Toothless rolled his eyes as he moved around with Hiccup on the dance floor.

"Its only because they saw how you were in the court room yesterday." Hiccup reminded lightly.

"Oh I know, that's why I shut them up. Nothing is ruining my mood tonight cuz I'll deck someone good for it." Toothless smiled.

"Well don't get us kicked out, I'm having a good time." Hiccup kissed his cheek.

"Even if we get kicked out we can fun at home." Toothless winked, Hiccup blushed. "See you do you have your mind in the gutter." Toothless teased him, he blushed deeper.

"Well I can't help it when you say it like that. You know what prom nights are infamous for?" Hiccup asked.

"Never been to a prom before so no, enlighten me?" Toothless replied curiously.

"I'll put it to you like this...Come Monday morning next week, more than half the junior class aren't going to be virgins anymore." Hiccup smiled, it took Toothless a minute to process what Hiccup meant and then his eyes widened.

"Wait a second. You mean to tell me that half these people...are going to have sex tonight?" Toothless blinked.

"Yeah. Its like...I don't know some right of passage for guys and girls. Most of these people are going to leave at 9:30-10pm to have sex in their cars. Happens at senior prom too." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Wow that's just...WOW. And here I thought this was supposed to be a dance, not a sex party." Toothless chuckled out. "But why do you have your mind in the gutter over it? You think I'm gonna do the same with you?" Toothless asked him.

"I–I didn't know. You're a man of mystery, Tooth. I don't know what goes on in that head of yours." Hiccup replied bashfully.

"Hiccup love, I didn't even know what teens apparently do at proms until you told me. How did you even get that notion in your head that I'd be following suit?" Toothless looked at his boyfriend curiously.

"Well I wasn't sure if you knew or not, I assumed you did." Hiccup responded.

"I know what sex is, but not that people apparently do it on prom night as a right of passage or some shit." Toothless laughed a little then he calmed down. "Even if I had known, lucky for you...I'd like us to get some time into our relationship before engaging in any...shall I say, extra fun. Besides all that..." Toothless sighed now, "Its...going to take me a while...before I'm ready to be like that..." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Tooth, relax...You don't have to explain it to me. I know what happened...I'm in no rush baby, so take all the time you need and when the time comes that we're both ready we'll take it nice and slow." Hiccup smiled to him.

"This is why I love you, well one of the reasons." Toothless smiled lightly and kissed him as the dance ended. The two made their way off to the side to sit down for a while, Toothless could see what Hiccup meant by after a certain point people started slowly sneaking away. He only shook his head watching the dance still, he noticed something off however. A lot of people were acting...stupider than usual, like they were drunk. And in this he also noticed his own self feeling a little to calm, his mind seemed clouded and vision going from clear to fuzzy.

He tried to shake it off but couldn't, flashing through his mind were the nights of his attack. His hands began to shake, then his body which Hiccup noticed. "Too–Tooth?" Hiccup asked.

"S–st–stop..." Toothless forced out as his eyes turned to fear, his hands clenched to fists as he cringed with his eyes closed tighty. "Stop...Pl–Please!" He begged almost.

"Toothless...What's wrong?" Hiccup said becoming worried, this got Tyr and Fishleg's attention as they came over.

"Hic, what's up?" Fishlegs asked.

I–I don't...know? Look at him...he's...freaking out but I don't know why!" Hiccup said with concern in his eyes. Tyr crouched in front of Toothless and got a good look at him, he snapped his fingers a few times to get Toothless's attention but he wouldn't snap out of it. Cutting through the crowd was Derek, his friends and their dates now.

"Hayden...Please tell me Toothless hasn't had any of the punch in the last hour?" Astrid started panting.

"Yeah he has...Why?...Did you have something to do with this?!" Hiccup asked angrily.

"No...Not us. Couple seniors slipped in and spiked it. As soon as we realized it we came over here because we were afraid of...that happening to Toothless. The drunk feeling, its making him remember what happened to him." Shane added. Hiccup's eyes turned to fear as he put his hand on Toothless's shoulder.

"Tooth...Toothless its okay...You're okay. No one is going to hurt...Its me, Hayden..." Hiccup tried to reassure him.

"We need to get him out of here. The dim lights, all the people, and being drunk...Not a good idea, he's going to start freaking out." Tyr said.

"Well we can't all touch him at once, that will make it worse." Derek added.

"I have an idea..." Hiccup sighed, he didn't want to do it but he didn't have a choice. They couldn't touch Toothless because it would only make it worse. Hiccup moved off the chair and got in front of Toothless who was beginning to hyperventilate. "Tooth...I'm sorry to do this to you..." He took a breath, "Fury. I know you can hear me you jerk, wake up. I need your help." Hiccup said firmly. The others now blinked a bit wondering why he was calling Toothless, Fury. Toothless's body shivered once from head to foot with his eyes closed and head down. Finally his eyes opened revealing calm, void, maybe slightly annoyed eyes.

"I was told to stay out of the way tonight. What do you want, Hayden?" Came Fury's voice taking the others by surprise.

"Well Toothless can take it up with me later, I'm asking for you. Someone spiked the punch an hour ago, the alcohol and this atmosphere is making him remember that night. We know we can't touch him because he'll panic thinking its happening again. Can you...get him out of here without making a scene?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"I see what you mean. Whatever was in that punch is strong. I'll do what I can. Make it look normal, hold on to his arm or something." Fury said calmly as he stood up, Hiccup latched on to his arm and the group of them walked out of the cafeteria and then the building off to the side where the grass was.

"I–is he...gonna be okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"Once he gets this out of his system he will be. Best you go find Gobber, and take him home. Or call his parents and explain what happened. I'll stay in control until his body throws it up." Fury said blandly.

"Gobber is one of the chaperones, he can't leave until after the cafeteria is cleared. We'll have to call his parents, who are with ours right now." Tyr reminded.

"How long until his body throws it up?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Not sure, how many did he have in the last hour?" Fury asked her.

"Uh...Not sure. We've been to the drink table after every few songs. If I had to guess in the last 60 minutes he's had at least 10. And we don't know what its spiked with." Fishlegs reminded.

"Well, good news is that its not as strong as the vodka he got the night of the attack. He's not plastered drunk, I'd go with in between plastered and tipsy." Fury remarked. By now, Gobber came out to see them.

"You kids aren't supposed to be out of sight to the main doors." Gobber sighed.

"We didn't have a choice, Gobber...Couple seniors snuck in and spiked the punch, Toothless was drinking it before we knew...and then being in there with the dim lights, people, and what not...He's remember the night he was attacked...We had to take him out here." Hiccup sighed out.

"He looks alright to me." Gobber pointed out.

"That's not...Toothless right now." Hiccup mumbled earning a few looks from the people around him. "Toothless's...past life of abuse...Well...he has this mental disorder called Multiple Personality Disorder, commonly known now as Dissociative Identity Disorder. He has...split personalities. Two of them, Ryder and Fury. And Fury is the one I asked to come out to take over Toothless's body so we could get him out without a scene." Hiccup explained the best he could.

"I am...very confused right now." Said Shane and Derek.

"Its...Ugh, let me put it to ya this way. Suffering years of what Toothless has...he eventually...broke like a mirror does and those...pieces become alter personalities of himself, a way to hide himself from the pain of what happened. His alters come out to well act as him until he's ready again. Right now...he's asleep, right Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"Correct." Fury replied.

"Explains the deep voice...So that shiver thing that happened when you asked for Fury, that's a switch right?" Fishlegs asked.

"Mmhm...Fury is the only one with the ability to take over Toothless's body...like a possession almost. I knew Toothless wouldn't listen to us, so I had to ask Fury to come out so he could get Toothless out without it looking weird and draw attention to him." Hiccup sighed.

"Ah, well then I have to get back inside. Call Lilly and Markus, have them come get him. Hiccup, you can go too if they say its okay. I'll let the other teachers know about the punch being spiked..." Gobber nodded.

"Will do sir." Fishlegs saluted. Gobber headed back in while Hiccup got his phone out and called Markus, hoping he'd answer. He didn't want to have to deal with Lilly's worried-ness. On the 4th ring, Markus answered thankfully.

" _Hello Hayden, enjoying the prom with Toothless?"_ Markus asked in a happy tone.

"Uh...W–we were sir...Um. We have a problem." Hiccup sighed.

" _Define problem, and how bad is it?"_ Markus asked quickly.

"Oh...problem as in someone spiked the punch at school, Toothless is between plastered and tipsy. And bad as in...he started having flashbacks and I had to summon Fury out to stop him..." Hiccup explained.

" _Oh Gods. We're coming right now!"_ Markus said quickly hanging up. Hiccup put his phone away closing his eyes, then looking at Toothless who had started shaking again. "Fury?...Something up?" Hiccup asked.

"Just...having a hard time staying...in control. He's not...asleep and fighting me because there are so many people around, he feels he needs to fight to protect himself like that night...You all need to get out of sight..." Fury growled. Hesitantly they did so, hiding behind the main doors and still watching, Toothless's eyes closed slowly and then a shiver.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"Hi–Hiccup?" Toothless whimpered.

"Its me...Its okay..." Hiccup said putting his hand on Toothless's shoulder for comfort.

"I–I feel...sick..." Toothless mumbled weakly.

"I know...Some stupid seniors...spiked the punch and you had a lot of it...And you're on your pain killer right now..." Hiccup said worried.

"Hiccup. If he has to throw up, tell him not to hold back...He needs to get it out of his system..." Fishlegs whispered to him. Hiccup nodded as he rubbing Toothless's back gently.

"D–do you...feel like you have to throw up baby?" Hiccup asked him.

"I–I don't...know...S–so tired..." Toothless closed his eyes.

"No no...you have to stay awake. Y–your parents are on their way..." Hiccup told him lightly.

"I–I'm sorry..." Toothless breathed heavily.

"Sorry for what? Its not your fault the punch got spiked, you couldn't of known." Hiccup laid his head on Toothless's shoulder.

"This...was supposed...to be...a pe–perfect night..." Toothless lurched forward a bit holding his stomach.

"It is a perfect night, Toothless. It still is..." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"I–I'm not...man...enough for you. I couldn't even...stop them...from hurting me over...and over ag–again...Yo–you deserve...be–better..." Toothless lowered his head.

"Toothless don't say that! It wasn't...your fault! You couldn't control that...Ssh now...don't get worked up. Its okay...its all okay now." Hiccup said lightly, he knew this type of thing could happen. The doctor had warned them when they found out that day in the hospital that a male being sexually assaulted, being over powered, and not in control of his body could make them think less of themselves. And that is what was happening to Toothless now, because the alcohol made him feel weak and tired just like it did the night he was hurt.

"I–I didn't...want too do it...I didn't want to...cum b–but my...body...wouldn't listen to me..." Toothless cried.

"I know...I know baby but it wasn't your fault...it was all the stuff they drugged you on...You weren't...in control. But you are now. They are gone, for life and you are safe. You're home now...No one will hurt you again...I promise..." Hiccup tried to fight back his own tears, he couldn't cry. He had to be strong for Toothless, like he'd been for him. Before he could say anything else to comfort his boyfriend, Toothless bent forward fast throwing up harshly. Coughing hard, retching, and heaving. Hiccup rubbed his back to try and calm him down.

"Ca–can we do anything to help?" Camilla asked softly.

"I–I don't know...Maybe get him some water. I don't know how to handle this..." Hiccup said concerned.

"He needs water, and to drink it slow. But he needs to get that up first, maybe some bread to soak up the alcohol." Derek offered.

"We'll get it." Shane and Tommy rushed in.

"And we'll keep people from getting curious and coming out here, Toothless doesn't need that right now." Fishlegs and Tyr nodded. 2 minutes later, Shane and Tommy returned with about 6 rolls of bread and two water bottles. When Toothless finally stopped throwing up he leaned against the school wall whimpering.

"Gods it hurts so much..." Toothless panted.

"Its going too...Here, drink this slow and take a few bites of the bread. It'll help." Shane said offering it to him, Toothless took it with shaky hands and fumbled to get the cap off. Derek twisted it off for him, Toothless took a few slow sips then put it beside him with Hiccup's help. Afterwards he managed to get through one roll of bread before Lilly and Markus arrived, zipping in quickly and getting out after parked.

"I hope they caught those seniors..." Lilly said in a panic.

"Lilly dear, please calm down. Hayden...how is he?" Markus asked.

"Well he just threw up for about 7 minutes, seems to be...well normal I guess." Hiccup shrugged.

"He'll be fine, Mr. And Mrs. Fury. Throwing up helped, its mostly out of his system now. His stomach is gonna hurt for a while, probably a headache to follow, and sleepiness. Just have him keep on the water, and bread for an hour or so then he'll be okay to sleep for the night and the hangover tomorrow morning shouldn't be unbearable." Derek said calmly. The group looked at him confused, even Toothless did. "What? Okay so I know my way around a hangover because I watched my mom help my dad...Jeeze." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate it, Derek. Thank you..." Hiccup said as he and Markus managed to get Toothless up and in to the car. "Ca–can I come too? Gobber said I could...if it was okay with you two..." Hiccup asked softly.

"Of course its alright with us. Thank you kids for helping Toothless, best get inside now." Markus said to them, they nodded before he got in the car after Hiccup did and the car pulled away.

(The Fury House)

As expected the car ride wasn't great on Toothless's stomach and when they stopped at the house 10 minutes later, he threw up in a plastic bag that had been in the backseat. Markus and Hiccup got Toothless upstairs to his room, got his shoes off, then removed the tie and untucked the shirt a bit. Neither of them were going to change him, afraid he might flashback to that night when he was stripped of his clothing. Lilly brought up a metal bucket in case Toothless didn't make it to the bathroom in time. As the clock struck 10:45, Toothless managed to keep down a full water bottle and to pieces of bread before falling to sleep.

Lilly and Markus said Hiccup could stay over night and in Toothless's room to keep an eye on him, just before Hiccup fell asleep he got a text from Tyr saying, _::Hey Hic, hope Tooth is okay. Dance was shut down right after you left because of how many people were drunk from that punch. They got the seniors who did it though. Let us know how Tooth is in the mornin, night! -Tyr::_ Hiccup didn't bother responding, he was exhausted as it was. He put his phone on the charge, took one more glance at Toothless who slept peacefully, before he covered up and closed his eyes falling to sleep right away. Prom indeed was a night they'd never forget. Had a couple of tough spots but worked out in the end and now the rest of the night would be calm.


	32. Dominant VS Submissive

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 32: Dominant Vs Submissive.**_

To say Toothless didn't wake up feeling awful the next morning was a lie. He felt like he'd been hit by a train, drowned, swallowed fire, then slept in a box 4 times smaller than himself. He didn't even process where he was for a full 10 minutes, all the while poor Hiccup was up at 6am watching him closely. Now it was 10:30am when Toothless began to realize he was back at his house and in his room. He panted heavily, blinking a few times to focus to the Sunday morning light seeping in the windows. He looked down to see himself still in his suit from prom, only his shoes and tie were off, jacket too but he knew that was in Gobber's truck.

He felt so sick, and tired. He wanted to go back to sleep but part of him was hungry too. What the hell had happened last night? How did he even get home? Had he...walked like what he did in Bashem that night? No, that wasn't right. His body was sore but he couldn't see any new injuries on him, that was a relief at least. Finally he heard someone clear their throat and he turned slow to see Hiccup sitting against the wall watching his with worried eyes, he saw Hiccup was in his boxers and instantly he was afraid he'd done something to his boyfriend to hurt him.

"Morning..." Hiccup greeted him.

"Hiccup...Please...tell me I didn't...hurt you last night?..." Toothless asked slowly, voice full of fear. It took Hiccup a minute to process what Toothless meant but then he saw himself in his boxers and quickly got up.

"No no...Oh Gods no, Tooth. You didn't hurt me...I'm in my boxers because your room gets really hot at night and I just stripped down to stay cool. You're okay, you didn't hurt me. I promise." Hiccup said sitting beside him softly.

"Oh thank Thor." Toothless sighed in relief. Mental note to make sure when Hiccup slept over and it was just them, to keep the windows open in the summer. Taking a breath he held his head a bit, "What...are you doing here? We didn't...arrange a sleep over. Are...Tyr and Legs in the basement or...already downstairs eating?" Toothless asked.

"How much of last night do you remember?" Hiccup asked him gently.

"Not a whole lot...Maybe up until running in to Derek, Shane, Erik, and Tommy outside when you went to the bathroom and I went out for air because it was hot?..." Toothless cringed a bit at the feeling in his pounding head, Toothless went over to the desk and got him the water bottle and two aspirins he got earlier. Toothless smiled a bit and took them as he stood up slow and unbuttoned his shirt fully to get it off, yes it was incredibly hot for a June morning at...He glanced to the clock, 10:34am.

"Well...A couple seniors snuck in and...spiked the punch at the dance, bunch of people got tipsy or drunk including you. You started shaking, and getting scared with flashbacks from...that night in the warehouse. I had no idea what was wrong, neither did Tyr or Legs. It was actually...Derek, Shane, Tommy, and Erik with the girls who told us what happened. We tried to lead you out but you kept...shrugging us off in fear that we'd hurt you so I...forced Fury out to take control. Once outside, you fought him for control but once you were back you started throwing up bad. Shane and Tommy brought bread and water out to you because Derek said it'd help counter the alcohol. I called your parents and they came to get us, then I just...spent the night to watch you." Hiccup explained.

Toothless sat there silent a few minutes trying to take it all in. He'd gotten...accidentally drunk at school and had flashbacks of his attack? Then Hiccup called for Fury to get him outside, then his parents came and Hiccup spent the night. Okay, not...so bad as he first thought. "Alright...okay...I can...handle this. I hope those seniors were caught...Was...everyone at school okay?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Yeah...Gobber informed the teachers of what happened to you being drunk from the punch, they shut the dance down at 10:30 after we left. Parents came to get their kids, and the seniors who did were caught. Tyr told me last night before I fell asleep. They wanna come over to make sure you're okay..." Hiccup said.

"Maybe...later...I just...wanna sleep this off for now or maybe take a shower..." Toothless mumbled. There was a knock on the door lightly, Toothless waited for Hiccup to slip on his pants and shirt again before opening the door to reveal his parents there with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh my poor baby..." Lilly said sadly.

"How do you feel son?" Markus asked calm.

"Sick, numb, heavy...Not feelings...I want to feel again." Toothless sighed.

"I know son, it can't be easy...A hot shower should wake up your body again. And some pain killers for the headache." Markus informed him.

"I already gave him two when he woke up." Hiccup interjected now.

"Good man. Are you hungry, Toothless?" Markus asked softly now.

"A little...Just...something light. My stomach is a lot weaker than it used to be..." Toothless sighed.

"And it wasn't your fault, either time baby so don't blame yourself." Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder lightly. Toothless only managed a nod as Lilly kissed the top of his head.

"I'll go make you some toast. Get a shower in sweetheart, you'll feel better." Lilly offered.

"Ye–yeah, I'll do that..." Toothless nodded slow again with his eyes closed as Lilly and Markus left the room closing the door, Toothless sighed out heavily as he forced himself out to his dresser to get a change of clothes. "Hic...?" Toothless asked softly.

"Yeah Tooth?" Hiccup replied gently to him, remembering to keep his voice down.

"I–I'm not exactly...stable right now. Can you...help me to the bathroom and...sit in there while I shower so I don't...pass out?" Toothless asked looking away.

"A–are you sure...you want me too? Y–you wouldn't let your dad or me change you last night..." Hiccup said bashfully.

"I–I was drunk...I–I thought I was...going to get..." Toothless clenched his fist tightly again.

"Hey...its okay...we figured that ourselves. That's why we left you in your suit..." Hiccup told him carefully holding his hand, he felt Toothless unclench his fist and relax with yet another sigh and closed eyes. "Toothless...You were hurt badly. Those people did terrible things to you and its going to be a while before you get past that. We don't blame you at all...I know you feel like you aren't good enough for me...You told me last night when we were outside waiting for your parents. And Toothless, its not true okay? Just like you told me, I love you just the way you are. What happened...doesn't make you less of a man to me. It makes you more of one, because even with what you went through...you're still here, you fought for it, and you still keep me close to you. You're still you, Toothless. This whole thing is only going to make you stronger." Hiccup said softly to him.

"And yet you continue to amaze me...Thank you, Hayden. But...I'm still a long way off from...feeling like me again." Toothless said slowly.

"And for as long as it takes you to get there, I will still be here with you. Now come on, you need a shower. I'll help you if you want me too." Hiccup said with a light smile as he led Toothless out of his bedroom and to the upstairs bathroom just past Elisa's door on the left. Toothless started the water and waited for it to heat to temperature, he sighed heavily letting his shirt slide off his shoulders. Slowly he reached for the bandages on wrapped around his mid section and threw them away, Hiccup was shocked to see there wasn't much blood on them this time. "Its healing well...When do the stitches come out?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"They don't. Doctor said they are the new kind that just dissolve in to the skin as the wound heals..." Toothless shrugged. "Can you get my phone from my room, I like having music when I shower..." Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded and went to get his phone. By the time he returned and came in, he noticed Toothless was already in the shower.

"What song you want on?" Hiccup asked as he closed the bathroom door and sat down on the toilet after putting the lid down.

"Just put on the shower playlist...It plays randomized songs." Toothless informed him, Hiccup slid the screen open and pressed the music app and then found the playlist labeled 'Shower'. He put it on and turned the volume up placing it on the window sill close to the shower for him. Hiccup heard Toothless sigh out calm now, then hiss when the water obviously touched his back where all those wounds were. Other than the music, and water running there was no other noise.

"I really...did have a great time last night, Tooth." Hiccup decided to say to break the silence.

"I'm glad. Maybe next time in senior year we can get through the whole thing without some idiots trying to kill me..." Toothless grumbled. "I was on my pain killers last night to handle the dancing without being in pain...Mixed with alcohol could of killed me. I swear Odin it testing the limits to see just what exactly will kill me..." Toothless mumbled now.

"Derek said it helped that you got it out of your system when you threw up..." Hiccup added.

"Shocking they even helped..." Toothless huffed.

"Well you did sort of scare the piss out of him...literally baby. And they know what you went through...maybe they want to be your friends?" Hiccup offered.

"Oh great, a friendship with the guys who bullied you, Tyr, and Legs for years until I came along and only want to be my friend because...why? They feel sorry for me. Oh yeah, great friendship built on pity." Toothless remarked sarcastically.

"I said it was a suggestion...I don't know, but either way...they did help, because I had no idea what was happening...and I was scared so in school on Monday...I'm gonna thank em." Hiccup replied firmly.

"That's what I love about you, Hiccup. You're a good man, big heart and soul...I suppose I can learn a few things from you about that..." Toothless gave a light chuckle, Hiccup blushed a bit. "And I know you're blushing right now, its cute." Toothless said to him.

"I–I am n–not!" Hiccup stammered quickly.

"And now you're stuttering, clear sign you're trying to hide something like that big red blush on your cheeks." Toothless smiled.

"Sh–shut up!" Hiccup looked out the window now.

"Oh relax, Hiccup. Why won't you let me compliment you or remind you how beautiful you are?" Toothless asked.

"I–I don't know...I guess I'm still adjusting to it all being bi and being in love with you. Not saying I'm not sure that I am or do...just...you know...believed one thing my whole life and then all this since meeting you...its like life-changing." Hiccup sighed.

"I know, I dealt with it too. It takes some getting used too but the fact you can admit your bi and in love with me means you're already halfway there so don't rush it." Toothless told him. "Been meaning to ask...What happened that day at school, after I left when I realized Erik went and blabbed what happened?" Toothless asked.

"After you left, I wanted to yell at everyone...saying you'd been through enough. But Tyr and Legs stopped me...saying it might hurt you more if I did because of some...dominant and submissive thing which still confuses me." Hiccup replied.

"Oooh, I get what they meant. That I established myself the dom and you the submissive one so if you stood up for me, that would douse my masculinity." Toothless said.

"Yeah actually...W–were they...right?" Hiccup asked.

"To a degree yes. Given what...already made me feel like less of man as it was...If you'd stood up for me, it probably would of made me feel worse to know that I couldn't even stand up for myself in school." Toothless answered.

"So...since I'm...new to all this. What is the whole...dominant and submissive thing?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Basically the terms Dominant and Submissive refer to which of us is the man, or well shall we say woman in the relationship. Not saying you're a girl or less or a man yourself so get that notion out of your head. But you know how it goes in straight couples where the man protect the woman because well he's a man and 10 to 1 in sex, he'd be in control of the positions used, speed, force, all that." Toothless explained.

"So...kind'a like it goes by who is stronger?...In a way?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah...I guess you could put it that way. Basically, when people view us...they don't see a two males, they see us like they would a male and female. One of us is the stronger male, and the other is the well less stronger male. But its also personality too, how you show yourselves to others." Toothless said shutting the water off, he reached a hand out and got the towel off the rack.

"So...you're the dom and I'm the submissive? Do...people just assume it or...are there like...certain things said to make it established?" Hiccup blinked when he saw the curtain open and Toothless standing in a towel before him. A red blush instantly crossed his cheeks again as Toothless chuckled and kissed his nose.

"That's why you're the submissive, Hiccup. Because you blush at the simplest things around me, and you sound...unsure. You get timid, and embarrassed easily. Like a female would around her boyfriend. Basically...the dominant and submissive in a male on male relationship is decided by one thing...and its by who takes charge as the alpha. Like how it is with animals, the alpha protects his mate and family, provides for them, is there for them and will essentially kill whoever tries to break the harmony he's created. Even before we got together, Hiccup...but after I'd admitted to loving you that day people began to define the two of us as to who would be dom and who would be submissive." Toothless said.

"Wow, even before were boyfriend and boyfriend people called me the submissive...That makes me feel great." Hiccup huffed frustrated.

"Hiccup, some of us were born to lead and some to follow. Just the order of things, even in the orphanage...I was the leader. Its...decided on how you project yourself to others. Sure I was shy when I first started at the school but that's because I literally hadn't been to public school in 8 years, I had no clue what to expect. But once I warmed up...I was right back to being awesome and you can't deny that." Toothless smiled at him.

"No. No I totally can't. So...Fishlegs also said that in sexual terms, I'd be bottom and you'd be top or...behind?" Hiccup asked with a soft blush.

"Well I've never had sex before so I wouldn't know but yes, that would be my assumption and I think the weirdest thing out of this conversation is that the straight one of the 3 of us is explaining how it works." Toothless chuckled. "If you wanna change rolls and be dominant, I can back off. Just know that it means you take charge of everything we do from kissing to sex, well when we get around to it. You want that job love?" Toothless smiled at him.

"Wait I'd have to take charge, can't it just be...I don't know...equal?" Hiccup asked.

"It can be, and it is. There are couples straight, bi, lesbian, or gay that switch off and that makes it even or equal. Here, let me put it like this. There are some male couples who switch off depending on the situation. But Hiccup even in straight couples, it doesn't always mean the male is the dom and the female submissive. It really bases off what's going on for instance...Take...Heather and Fishlegs." Toothless began.

Hiccup arched a brow at him curiously to his choice in pairs. "But they aren't together, they only went as prom dates?" Hiccup said.

"Its an example love, listen okay? Well actually lets get back in my room first. I don't feel like having my siblings over hear this." Toothless chuckled as he and Hiccup made their way from the bathroom after he got his phone and returned to the bedroom. Once in there Hiccup went to turn around, "You don't have to turn around. You won't see anything." Toothless chuckled, Hiccup blinked again curious at what he meant. He watched Toothless slip his boxers on without removing the towel, once on he took the towel off. Toothless laughed a bit at his boyfriends confused face, "In the orphanage, the boys by dorm and age would shower separate but get dressed together. A lot of learned tricks so we weren't looked at." Toothless informed him.

"Ooh makes sense. But anyway...Your example?" Hiccup asked while Toothless continued getting dressed.

"Right. Okay so you know how Heather is right? She seems shy, quiet and likened to be submissive to a guy. But...look at Fishlegs too, he barely got through asking Heather to prom without passing out from shyness. And when he talked to Heather, she was firmer with more confidence." Toothless started.

"So in that example, Fishlegs would be the submissive? And Heather the dom?" Hiccup questioned.

"Not quite babe. That was only Fishlegs asking her out, like...initiation of a possible dating. Obviously, someone has to take the first step. With you and me, it was myself kissing you and making you listen to me. I...lets put is as I over powered you and you backed down once I showed authority. Now...in the example of Heather and Fishlegs, lets just say they start dating since prom went so well for them. Okay? Say they like each other enough to start dating. Now that Fishlegs has the girl so to say, he has more confidence like he did at the prom. He led instead of Heather, he was firmer and if he wanted to dance then they would and Heather would follow. But you also saw that if Heather wanted a drink or snack, Fishlegs would follow her orders and get it. They have what we call a balanced relationship where the male and female are equal with the two roles." Toothless explained.

"O...kay. I think I'm following. So...if they can or...could have it equal, why can't we?" Hiccup asked.

"We can. But listen so you understand love because no matter how we have it be, others will still view it the only way they know how too. With same sex couples, men especially...we constantly strive to prove our masculinity. You see how...Shane, Tommy, Erik, and Derek are in gym right? Constantly testing their limits in the weight room against one another to prove who is stronger, better than the rest. But you'll also notice that Derek is leader of the group the rest follow because he takes charge of everything they do. When he says sit, they do. If he says run around on one foot, they will. Because he proved he can kick their asses hands down." Toothless stated sitting on the bed.

"But...then wouldn't that make you leader of them since you kicked his ass...well forced him to stand down to you?" Hiccup looked at him.

"If I was part of their group, yes. But I'm not, I merely stood up to him because he was bullying you. Its...like a power struggle babe. The whole school is divided by groups, you taught me this. And each of those groups is labeled by how they show themselves to represent. Like our group, we're the quiet kids who do good in school but are a riot outside of it and no one knows. Then there is Derek's group, the sports guys who think they are all that. Just as an example of two extremely different class groups. Now I've already said, I'm just a leader type guy. I'm outgoing, and I dislike bullies. I'm not afraid to assert myself to get a point across. I never asked to be a leader, Hiccup. People follow me for whatever reason they have and I just don't care about it. The one who becomes leader isn't just because he proves his strength, he also proves that those guys rely on him. For Derek...if seniors challenged them then Tommy, Erik, and Shane would look to him for protection and orders. Though it doesn't show but they would. Just as I've done for you and the others. I saw trouble, you were all shying away from it so I stepped up and protected my group if it can be said that way." Toothless said.

"I think I see what you mean now." Hiccup nodded. "But how come in school everyone stays clear of you? Like you're the big guy next to the principal and dean." Hiccup blinked.

"Because I established myself as someone not to be messed with. And you've clearly seen what happens in different situations given my D.I.D, Hiccup. When people piss me off, they deal with Ryder, the fighter and anger side of me or sometimes both of in a sync. Then when I can't handle pain or something like that, they get Fury. The extremely calm and emotionless side of me. But as I've said, I don't like being the 'big guy' as you put it. It makes me a bully even if my intentions were good at the time." Toothless sighed.

"So um...guess this means you wear the pants in our relationship then?" Hiccup laughed a little blushing.

"It doesn't make you less of a man, Hiccup so get the thought out of your mind. For us, yes. I'd be dom and you'd be sub. Unless you want to be dom, I can back off and let you take the reigns." Toothless smiled.

"What...exactly would I have to do?" Hiccup asked.

"You'd have to be in charge. You telling me when we're doing something, and how we're doing it. You starting the kisses, and calling all the shots of what we do. You take the lead and I follow. This also means if someone gives me trouble, I rely on you to keep me safe, and defend me. You know the term... 'I'm a lover not a fighter' that you always refer to yourself as?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded. "In our relationship, that doesn't exist because you have to be both. A lover, and a fighter because you fight for your love."

"Oooh got ya well in that case. Nope, you can stay the dom! I'm good with being a sub. I could never do your job." Hiccup laughed. "I guess I don't know..it just bothers me that I was...automatically assumed the sub and when those people were making comments about what happened to you...I wanted to yell at them. I've never...had that feeling before to want to yell at someone for hurting someone else. But I guess its just my nature..." Hiccup shrugged a little sadly.

"Hayden, listen to me okay. To me, it doesn't matter which of us is the dom and which is the sub. Do you want to know why?" Toothless asked lightly lifted Hiccup's chin so he'd be looking in his eyes.

"Why?...Isn't it like...rules of the relationship that we're labeled the way we are?" Hiccup asked.

"To them, yes. But to me, no. Hayden, I'm in love with you regardless of size, shape, or strength. I don't care which of us is which as long as my days start and end with you by my side, loving me back and being here for me when I need you. Yeah, people would of viewed up differently if you stood up for me and yeah I might of gotten a little down that my boyfriend stood up when I couldn't and then people would of saw me as a pussy, lack of a better word. But also, Hayden...I would of been okay because at least I know my boyfriend had my back and would fight for me if I couldn't find my strength that time. So whatever the others call us, see us as...Fuck em. I don't care because I have a family, friends, and you. And that's all I need to be okay. So to answer your question, we are equals. You and me are equals in this relationship. There is no dom, there is no sub between us because our love is the same no matter what. We will always have each other, Hayden." Toothless told him lightly with a smile.

Hiccup looked like he was about to cry. "Oh Tooth! It means a lot to hear you say that to me. You're right, I don't care what they label us as. Our love is ours no matter what." Hiccup said gently.

"And for the record, the sub and dom terms that people label us as really only pertain to certain situations like if we had sex for who is bottom and who is top or whatever. Otherwise, we're a couple just like anyone else. We still hug, kiss, hold hands, and have fun. So don't worry about it so much. Its not something you control love when people see you as the sub. Its because...well, like how you shrank away from Derek when he starting hurting you, and backing down when I yelled at you. You're a lover, not a fighter. I'm both, I'll always fight to protect what and who I love. I've lost enough to never want it to happen again. But bottom line, Hiccup. We are equals in this." Toothless said as he stroke Hiccup's cheek lightly.

"I understand, thank you for explaining it to me though I feel like an idiot for not knowing..." Hiccup blushed a bit shyly.

"You've never had to deal with it before, so relax. Its new to both of us really, I never had a relationship before you so we'll figure it out as we go. Now judging by the smell of that toaster oven, we have about 7 minutes until my breakfast is done and I'd like to do what I couldn't last night which was make out with you before the prom was over." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup blushed deeply and nodded to him, Toothless leaned in and kissed him deeply. Hiccup melted right into it kissing him back. Nothing ever felt more right to them, finally they could both be happy together.


	33. Choices Define Us

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 33: Choices Define Us.**_

Toothless had originally told himself that once he had Hiccup in his life as more than a friend, and the guys who had sexually assaulted him had been caught, that when that whole thing was over he would be okay. But he wasn't. He tried to hide it, tried to bury it down that he was okay but everyone knew he wasn't. It happened when he was alone, when he didn't have a distraction. Toothless spent all day Sunday with Hiccup, it was fun to say the least. They mainly sat in Toothless's room talking about plans for summer, maybe an end of the year party since school ended in two weeks. But when Gobber came to get Hiccup around 7:30, and Toothless was alone it started.

He knew the being alone, in the darkness was only a reminder of that night in Bashem. He was still feeling sick and nauseated, dizzy too from the stupid prank the seniors pulled at the junior prom. Not a good mix for him to be alone with but at the same time he didn't want to ask for help, or let his alter out to handle it. He knew he had to face it, he was a hypocrite if he didn't. Around 2:40, Monday morning he finally managed to fall asleep. When morning came, he did his normal prepare for school routine until it was time to catch the bus. Once at school he went for his locker to get his things then waited there for when Hiccup would come.

 _::Mornin baby! How do you feel? -Hic::_ Is the first text messaged Toothless received of the day while he leaned against his locker, he smiled a bit.

 _::Morning beautiful. I'm waiting at my locker for you. -Tooth::_ Toothless replied back as he closed his eyes softly letting out a sigh, it bothered him that everyone still gave him unsure looks, or ones of pity. It honestly didn't make it any easy to work through and he refused counseling though it had been suggested many a times.

"TOOTH!" He heard the voices of Tyr and Fishlegs rushing towards him, he opening his eyes and offered a smile to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Toothless greeted.

"Not much, where's Hiccup?" Tyr asked.

"Being driven to school by Gobber since he wasn't on his bus. How was your weekend?" Toothless asked.

"Good, been worried bout you." Fishlegs smiled.

"I'm alright, hangovers suck and I'll never drink again..." Toothless mumbled. He wasn't going to tell them that he and Hiccup spent a good portion of Sunday making out, gaming, or just talking because he knew his friends would want details and he just wasn't in the mood. Finally Hiccup came rushing in and jumped in to his arms happily kissing him. "Well good morning to you too." Toothless chuckled as he kissed him back then put him down.

"You two are just adorable." Tyr said happily.

"Yeah yeah. Ready for another long day?" Toothless asked his boyfriend. Hiccup nodded as Toothless led him away and towards B-Hall, Fishlegs following since the three of them had the same class together. While walking they passed Derek and his friends with the girls that hung out with them, "Didn't you want to thank them?" Toothless reminded Hiccup remembering their conversation on Sunday.

"Ye–yeah but...we're...in school hours right now and you know how that goes...all the groups stay separated." Hiccup said nervously.

"Its just a thank you, Hiccup. I'm sure it will be fine, and there should be no reason for the groups to be separated because no matter what we're labeled as in this school...All of us are either male or female, students, and above all. Human. So go on, do what you wanted to do. You're not alone." Toothless smiled at him.

"Okay..." Hiccup sighed as he held Toothless's hand tightly while they reached the group of guys and girls, he took a deep breath. "Derek." Hiccup began, it got his attention and he turned to face Hiccup.

"Hey hey, glad to see you back Toothless." Shane greeted while Toothless only shrugged as he gave Hiccup a light nudge to go ahead.

"I–I just...wanted to thank all of you for what you did for Toothless and I on Saturday. I–I didn't know what was going on and you helped him...so thank you." Hiccup told them.

"It was our pleasure, Hayden." Heather said softly.

"Yeah, no problem and...we're sorry for giving you and your friends so much trouble over the years." Erik added now.

"Its fine..." Hiccup smiled. The warning bell rang, "Well guess we better get to class. Thanks again." Hiccup said as Toothless led him away with a hand around his waist towards their history class. "Well that went better than I pictured it in my head." Hiccup said nervously.

"I told you it'd be fine." Toothless chuckled while they took their seats in the class. After that day there seemed to be more peace and understanding in the high school. There were more smiling faces, and less separated groups. It was good to know just a few bad situations were able to turn around an entire school in to realizing that there was no reason for all the senseless hate and division of them. They were all the same after all.

However, even with all the changes in school...Toothless was still struggling to get past what happened to him. His family, friends, and boyfriend noticed he was becoming more and more distant as the weeks counting down to summer went on. Some days were worse than others and on those days, Toothless only asked to be left alone. The last week of school was the hardest by far for him and he was starting to close himself off from everyone. He was unusually quiet, and stared off in to nothing for extended periods of time. He would only go as far as holding Hiccup's hand, light hugs, or pecks on the cheek and forehead. This was something the others had feared when it set it that he was sexually assaulted, that he'd start pushing people away because he felt inferior to them. Even today, Toothless had been there until 10 minutes before lunch ended then just disappeared for the rest of the day after saying he was going to the bathroom.

"Guys, I'm really worried about him..." Hiccup sighed, confessing to Tyr and Fishlegs at their sleep over. Toothless elected not to take part saying he didn't feel good which they all know was a load of crap.

"I know, Hic but what can we do. Even if we tried to get him to talk, he'll snap. You heard what the doctor said that day...Don't trigger it." Fishlegs reminded.

"What if we did to him what he did to Hiccup when he shut down?" Tyr offered.

"I wouldn't advise it. Ganging up on him is only going to make it worse...Toothless isn't the type to back down, and if we tried to make him he might shut down completely." Fishlegs added.

"I'm worried about him...He's distancing himself from everyone, including me. He won't even kiss me on the lips anymore..." Hiccup frowned.

"Its because of what happened to him. Have Markus or Lilly said anything about how he is at home?" Tyr asked gently.

"I didn't even see him today after lunch." Hiccup looked down.

"He left early sick. His dad came and picked him up from the nurses office." Fishlegs interjected.

"Really? Maybe he doesn't feel good then...I feel bad, I want to go see him..." Hiccup mumbled.

"So lets go see him. Its only...6ish. I'm sure Gobber would take us if we asked just to check on him." Tyr suggested. With that decided the boys rushed from Hiccup's room to find Gobber then 25 minutes later they were all headed to the Fury household to see Toothless in high hopes they'd be allowed too.

(Toothless's House)

Of course Toothless was in his room minding his own, he was listening to his music on his bed trying to get comfortable. His stomach had been bothering him after he'd eaten lunch so he told his friends and Hiccup he was going to the bathroom when really he went to the nurse. Turned out he had a fever, and not long after the nurse called his father to come get him he'd thrown up his lunch. Once home he spent the first hour throwing up in the bathroom, then sleeping until 4:30, he threw up again, fell asleep again, and now he just couldn't get comfortable. In the beginning he attributed all of this to his attack, but maybe he was actually sick.

He hadn't eaten dinner in fear he'd only throw it up again but he was hungry in truth, he was still running a high fever, his body ached, he was shaking, sweating, and more. Once again, he pulled his head phones from his ears and rushed to the bathroom to throw up again. Downstairs the rest of the family had just finished eating, in the silence they had heard Toothless's door open and him rush to the bathroom again. They all sighed then saw headlights pull up in the driveway. "That looks like Gobber's truck." Markus stated.

"They must be coming to check on Toothless, its Friday night and he missed the sleep over so they are worried." Lilly sighed.

After a few more minutes, the inevitable knock came and Markus answered it to see the faces of Hiccup, Tyr, Fishlegs, and Gobber. "Ello there, Mr. Fury. The kids wants to see Toothless, sorry if we dropped in unannounced." Gobber greeted.

"Its fine, Mr. Borgeson. You are always welcome here but I'm afraid Toothless isn't feeling well today." Markus informed.

"We heard he went home early from school from lunch..." Tyr added.

"That's true. I picked him up around 12:15 when the nurse called to say he had a fever of 103.6 and was throwing up." Markus nodded.

"Poor guy..." Fishlegs frowned, just then they heard the door upstairs open after a toilet flushed and they saw Toothless walk out slowly and gods did he ever look terrible.

"I thought I heard familiar voices..." Toothless mumbled looked down over the stairs railing.

"He–hey Tooth..." Hiccup said softly.

"Hey babe, shouldn't you guys...be at the sleep over right now...I told you I didn't feel good." Toothless coughed a few times.

"They just wanted to check on ya lad so I drove em over..." Gobber stated.

"How are you feeling dear?" Lilly asked walking over beside Markus now.

"Terrible. And I still can't hold anything down..." Toothless grumbled tiredly. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even get comfortable...And its really starting to irritate me." Toothless then walked back to his room as the group of them all sighed again.

"His body has been pretty outta whack since the attack..." Markus told them.

"Makes sense that it would be. He was drugged, and forced to drink...and then again at the prom and he was unaware of that. His body can't get itself back to normal, that and the mental side of the attack is still eating at him..." Gobber said with a comforting hand on Markus's shoulder.

"Ma–maybe I can try talking to him?...H–he listens to me?" Hiccup offered.

"We're willing to try anything..." Lilly said motioning for him to go upstairs.

"We'll wait down here, Hic." Fishlegs said as the group of them went to the living room, Hiccup nodded as he walked up the stairs to Toothless's room and knocked on his door. At first nothing, and then the door opened as Hiccup looked in seeing Toothless on his bed.

"Ca–can I come in?" Hiccup asked him, he nodded. Hiccup stepped in and shut the door again then bent his knees at Toothless's bed and be level with him.

"You shouldn't be up here, you'll get sick." Toothless sighed.

"I don't care, there's a week left of school...I'm worried about you." Hiccup said.

"Its just a bug babe, I'm alright." Toothless grunted a but as he laid on his back, hands over his stomach.

"I–I wasn't talking about your stomach bug, Tooth..." Hiccup said softly, Toothless closed his eyes and turned his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Toothless finally stated.

"I wasn't going to make you...I just wanted you to know that I am here for you baby. Even if you just want to hold me or something...I don't...like seeing you going through this alone but I know that you and me are different when it comes to accepting help. You had to force me because I was so locked in a depression that I couldn't see another way out. But I know with you...you're...used to doing things alone, so I just...like to remind you that even if you don't want to talk...I'm still here and you're not alone." Hiccup told him as he put his hand on Toothless's.

"I know you are. I know I'm not alone...but there are still something's I prefer to do alone, Hiccup." Toothless said.

"And I respect that. You've done so much for me, and I only...want to do the same for you." Hiccup stroked his hand a little.

"I appreciate that...But this isn't something you can help with, its not just...physical pain, Hayden. Its emotional and mental...its my battle." Toothless enlightened him softly.

"And you will get through it. You've already been through so much and come out on top..." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"This is different, Hayden...this...isn't like anything else I've ever dealt with before..." Toothless closed his eyes.

"But you said you dealt with sexual abuse in foster care?..." Hiccup said a little shocked at his answer. Toothless had told him, and his father what he went through in foster care. He said he knew what it felt like.

"That was only...molestation, babe. Just being touched while they got themselves off...This...what happened in that warehouse was more than just touching. It was being touched, beaten, slapped, penetrated and I was...utterly fucking powerless to stop it." Toothless's hand tightened to a fist.

"It wasn't your fault, Toothless...They made you do it by drugging you, and forcing you to drink." Hiccup said quickly.

"But it doesn't...change anything, Hayden! I still couldn't break the ties holding me. I still couldn't kick them away. I couldn't even talk because I was gagged. I couldn't fight back because I was...weak. I couldn't...even protect myself...I can't protect you...Y–you deserve someone who can keep you safe." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Toothless Fury I swear if you don't stop putting yourself down then I'm gonna smack you. Don't you say that again! You've protected me plenty of times. Okay? Look at me!" Toothless looked at him slowly, "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault! They made you take those pills, they made you drink that alcohol. They made you so sick you couldn't fight back. They gave you two different types of date rape drugs. And I don't care how many technical terms are used...you were raped. If someone was penetrating you whether by dick or object and you said no, if you didn't consent it was rape! And did you consent to it? Did you consent to them doing those things to you?" Hiccup said firmly.

"No...I didn't. But that didn't matter to them now did it because they still did it." Toothless mumbled.

"Toothless stop beating yourself up! Do you understand me? Stop it. This isn't you. You told me yourself, you're a fighter. So fight it back. You're still letting them win." Hiccup growled.

"I told you, I couldn't fight back! What part of that don't you get?" Toothless snapped back.

"No stupid...I'm not talking about that night. I'm talking about right now. You couldn't fight back because you were forcibly jacked up on GHB and Rohypnol, and had the what is essentially the equivalent of 9 shots of vodka in your body. Who the hell can even walk after that? I wouldn't of been able too. But you did, Toothless. I know you couldn't stop what they did to you but you didn't give up did you? No, you kept fighting as soon as you were able too. You took 6 hardened drug traffickers down, then walked an hour to the bus station, rode home for 3 hours, and walked from Berk station to here. And you did it all with that shit in your system baby. You made it through, and you made it home alive." Hiccup informed him.

"Because I had no choice, Hayden. If I hadn't gotten away, I'd be a constant sex toy and drug mule..." Toothless sighed. Hiccup made Toothless look at him now.

"Exactly. You chose to fight back. Even with what happened to you...I was there when you told those detectives the story...I know what they did to you, Toothless. And I'm so so sorry that it happened. But isn't you who always says that shit happens and all you can do is accept it happened then move on in life?" Hiccup told him. Toothless closed his eyes sighing.

"And normally I can...but this...I just...I can't. Its like if nothing else broke me before, this did...because I was useless, helpless, and weak...I never...should of gone to Bashem alone, or at least didn't stay all day. I should of texted people back...or taken someone with me...Me and my stupid pride to be independent...did this to me...and now I have live with it for the rest of my life." Toothless stated, without warning he felt Hiccup grab his cheeks and kiss him deeply and no sooner broke it right after.

"Shut up. Toothless you said in the courtroom that all you can do is live life the way Odin sets it. And so what if you're broken...Its better than dead. Yes you're broken, but we can fix it and put you back together. You're not dead...we couldn't fix that, but this we can. I know you feel like you aren't you anymore, but that's not true because you're still the Toothless I fell in love with. You're still the same cocky, smart, handsome, loving man I fell for...If you weren't the same anymore...then I wouldn't love you anymore because you wouldn't be you. I still love you, so you're still you. My heart and soul can tell...You want to know why I said that you're letting them in?" Hiccup asked him.

"They did win..." Toothless sighed.

"No, Toothless. You won because you fought back. You got away. You survived all that. You said it yourself, the detectives never would of found that warehouse without your help. You were drugged and drunk but you didn't black out, your body held under everything done to it, you fought, you escaped, and you lived. You got those bastards put away for life! We didn't even have to go to trial because you outsmarted a lawyer! You even got over your fear when one of them attacked you in the courtroom. They can't hurt you anymore...but you're still letting what they did control your life. Fight back, Toothless." Hiccup told him firmly.

"I can't...I'm not...strong anymore, Hayden or at least I don't believe I am..." Toothless looked down.

"Then let me make you believe it again, because I'm gonna stand by your side forever." Hiccup said softly as he wrapped his arms around Toothless lightly as he started humming, _"I cry and you comfort me. I'm lost and you hear my scream. So it's hard to watch you falling. When you run so deep in me...You live in me."_ He took a breath.

" _Gonna stand by your side now. Let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now. And I know I can make you believe again..."_ Hiccup sang to Toothless who only sat there listening, he'd never heard Hiccup sing before.

" _I walk, but you can run through fire. I search for reasons, and baby you inspire. But I know somebody hurt you...And I know you really need a friend...Well you can take my hand."_ Hiccup held one of Toothless's hands now. _"Gonna stand by your side now. Let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now. And I know I can make you believe again..."_ Toothless now looked over at his boyfriend.

" _So when you're feeling like you can't go on! Don't you know you never walk alone no! And you live in me...Gonna stand by your side now! Let me kiss all your tears away...You can stay in my arms now! And I know I can make you believe again!"_ Hiccup smiled at him still going.

" _I'm gonna stand, stand by your side! Kiss all your tears away tonight. I'm gonna stand, stand by your side. Make you believe again...I wanna look in your eyes now and see you smiling...See you smiling again..."_ He finished softly. "This is your life, not theirs. They are spending the rest of their's in prison, don't spend the rest of your locked up too. Don't let them win baby, fight back. Take back what is yours. Take back your life and live if your way. You survived because you're meant to go far and do great things, so don't waste your life wishing it was different because everything you've gone through has only made you stronger. And you know it won't be like this forever." Hiccup said as he kissed his boyfriend again before getting up and heading for the door.

"You can't change the past...but you can control your future. Its all your choice remember? Are you Toothless who gives up or are you Toothless who never stops fighting for what he loves. Are you still the Toothless I fell in love with? Our choices define us...Who do you choose to be? You know where to find me when you remember who you really are baby. I love you." Hiccup smiled before leaving the room.

(Downstairs)

They saw him come down smiling and arched their brows at him. "D–did he talk to you?" Lilly asked.

"No, but he listened. Give it...maybe 10-20 more seconds..." Hiccup smiled, they all went wide eyed with confusion but then they heard the door upstairs open and then slow footsteps on the stairs before seeing Toothless standing there.

"First off, you know better than to leave my room without getting an 'I love you' and kiss from me in return Hayden. Secondly you have an amazing voice. And lastly..." Toothless took his hand and span him around so they'd be facing one another and Toothless kissed him quickly then broke it with a light smile. "I choose to keep fighting for my life and to keep being me. Thank you for making me remember who I really am. I love you, Hayden." Toothless hugged him tightly.

"You've always been there for me, so I'm always gonna be here for you too. You're welcome And I love you too." Hiccup said softly.

"Toothless...are you okay now son?" Markus asked hesitantly. Toothless held Hiccup close still as he faced his parents, siblings, science teacher, and friends with a light smile.

"I'm still not perfect...And there's still a lot I need to get through but...for now, I am...okay." Toothless said.

"Oh sweetheart, no one is perfect but we understand what you're getting at and not just Hayden but all of us are here for you." Lilly said as she and Markus stood.

"I know that. I keep forgetting...I'm not alone anymore. Guess some old habits are harder to kick than others." Toothless said.

"How do you feel otherwise, stomach ache better bro?" Celica asked him.

"Yeah. Any of that dinner left over by chance...?" Toothless asked curiously.

"I'll warm it up right now!" Lilly said happily rushing in to the kitchen.

"And maybe after you feel up to joining us for the sleep over?...I know I feel like watching Hayden get his rear handed to him in smash again." Fishlegs smiled.

"You know that...sounds like a great idea. Okay if I go dad?" Toothless asked.

"Fine with me as long as you're up for it." Markus nodded.

"Oh I'm definitely up for it." Toothless grinned as Hiccup blushed darkly. Toothless kissed him again and he melted in to it, oh yes this turned out to be a great night after all because he was finally starting to feel like himself again and it was all thanks to Hiccup doing for him what he'd done for him just a few months ago. School would be over in a week, and they'd have all summer together. Neither of them could wait for it.


	34. Perfect Start

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 34: Perfect Start.**_

Gods could the minute move any slower! All of them were sitting in gym class staring at the clock in a take off like position to bolt out when the clock struck 2:05pm. It was finally the last day of school, and then they were free for two whole months. The last week had never been better for any of them, everyone was happy again even Toothless. He was still working through some nightmares of his own but otherwise he was alright because he was starting to accept and remember he wasn't alone anymore. Also he and Hiccup were exceptionally happy together. Fishlegs and Heather were getting closer and Tyr was now happily dating Camilla. It turned out she wasn't lesbian or bi she just wasn't attracted to any of the other guys who approached her.

The last week was spent watching mainly movies in all the classes or a pizza party. And Toothless was the first out of his friends and boyfriend to get his license, next up was Fishlegs then Hiccup and finally Tyr. Today, Toothless had been allowed to drive his dad's car to school and leaving he was taking them home. Except for Hiccup because Toothless had something planned for him. Everything was amazing, and at last here it was, the last day of their junior year and Toothless just couldn't believe how far he'd come from only starting at Berkian Academy back in February. And even more than making it through his partial junior year, there was more to be amazed about.

He woke up that fateful day of adoption day thinking it'd be normal and it turned in to so much more. All he did was stop one of the bullies from trampling Eirik and now...that same boy, Eirik was his little brother and the rest of the family was his family. Markus and Lilly his parents, then Celica, Elisa, and Eirik his younger siblings. He got more than going to public school, he had a family again. And amazing friends, he even found love in the first person who became his friend without hesitating. And in all this he could proudly say he was happy how much his life changed in just 5 simple months.

 _ **BBRIINNNNNGGG!**_ The room had never up-roared faster as instantly Toothless took Hiccup's hand and moved him out of the way when the stampede of students rushed out the gymnasium doors and mixed in with the mad rush of other students leaving their last classes to get to their bus, or be picked up. Thankfully they'd been given time yesterday to clean out their lockers and one the last day, today in fact they didn't have to bring anything with them other than lunch. Once the gym was cleared out, Toothless heard Hiccup sigh in relief.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone move so fast." Hiccup laughed a little. "Thanks for moving me out of the way baby." Hiccup kissed his cheek.

"I didn't want you to get trampled love. Come on, let get outside. Tyr and Legs will meet us at the car." Toothless said smiling.

"I'm glad you're smiling again...I was starting to miss it." Hiccup blushed.

"I'm glad I feel almost like me again." Toothless replied.

"Almost?" Hiccup blinked while they walked together.

"Nights are still hard to get through, or sitting alone in the dark before I fall asleep but otherwise...I'm great." Toothless said softly.

"I'm relieved to hear that baby. Gods I can't believe we're gonna seniors in two months! Last year of high school, can you believe it!" Hiccup said excitedly as Toothless led him out the main doors and to the parking lot, then off to the side where the students parked. Sure enough Tyr and Fishlegs were there smiling.

"No...actually no, I still can't process it. Any of it. To think 5 months ago I was an orphan and now I have a family, sibling, friends, and the love of my life...Its still unreal to me." Toothless replied. With that the 4 of them got in the car and Toothless started it up as they headed to Fishlegs's first, then Tyr's, finally Toothless started for his own leaving Hiccup confused.

"A–aren't you taking me home?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Not yet I'm not. You're mine all night." Toothless chuckled as Hiccup blushed deeply.

"Wh–what do...you me–mean?" Hiccup said unsure.

"Will you relax? I already asked Gobber, and my parents. You're spending the night at my house tonight. Its Friday, or did you forget that?" Toothless said.

"Then...How come you didn't essentially kidnap Legs and Tyr?" Hiccup wondered.

"Because tonight its just you and me, and don't worry they know why I told them not to come." Toothless said as he pulled up at his house and parked the car in the garage, then shut it off.

"A–are we...doing something that involves just us?" Hiccup said as he got out of the car, Toothless did the same walking around the car and taking Hiccup's hand in his own and kissing him softly.

"Yes. And no, we're not having sex if that's what you're thinking babe. Neither of us are ready yet, we'll know when the time comes remember? Besides that, both of my parents are still home. We aren't staying here long, just til about 3:30." Toothless smiled.

Hiccup sighed in relief, "I–I'm sorry...I get nervous being the whole...new to it thing." Hiccup admitted.

"I know, but don't worry. When the time comes, you'll know. We both will but for now, lets just enjoy what we have. There's a lot more that goes in to preparing for it than male to female couples. Just relax okay? Why are you so worried that I'm gonna do it before either of us are ready mentally?" Toothless asked him.

"I–I don't know baby, I'm sorry...I'm so new to everything...I don't know when to do or not do something, or–..." He felt Toothless pull him in against him and kissed him lovingly then pulled back smiling.

"Hey...Ssh. Relax. You do fine babe. As long as you hold my hand when we walk, kiss me back, let me hold you, and stand by my side...then you're doing everything right. Don't worry about the extra things the couples do, we've only been together a few weeks. Do you think I want it right now, and you're scared too but you feel like you're disappointing me by not doing it?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded shyly to him. "Oh babe...Well let me ease your fears then, alright?" Toothless said.

"Okay..." Hiccup said.

"The only thing I want to do, Hiccup is be with you. I just want to walk with you, hold your hand, hold you, love you, kiss you, laugh with you, cuddle, watch movies, have fun, and make out every now and then." Toothless said lightly as Hiccup blushed looking down, Toothless lifted his chin up. "The thing about having sex or making love, Hiccup is that its not just a physical act, it's a mental one too. Especially for male on male relationships, in order to do it then both males have to be ready physically and mentally. It has to be a mutual agreement, and in all honestly. I know I'm not ready. The last few weeks, I purposely rushed in to the changing rooms first to get done because I didn't want anyone seeing the scars on my body. And the room is full of men, not great memories for me to hear the cheering, people screwing around, towel snaps...For me, those noises only meant I was being hurt. Now I've gotten better about it but as I said before, I'm still a long ways off from being...totally okay again and even then, I can never truly forget." Toothless said.

"Too–Toothless...I–I'm sorry...I didn't even think...about all that." Hiccup said quickly, but Toothless shushed him.

"I'll be ready one day, and so will you. And when that time comes, we'll go for it. Until then...I want to enjoy the relationship. I want both of us to enjoy dating and having fun, being in love, being happy. Believe me, you're not disappointing me with your not wanting to do it, because I don't want too either. You're not ready, and neither am I so lets just enjoy what we got already? We'll take the next step when we get there. So like I said, relax and stop worrying about it so much. So lets get inside and watch tv or something, and know that you will enjoy tonight." Toothless said kissing his boyfriend's nose.

"I promise I'll stop freaking about everything. I just...don't want to do something wrong." Hiccup smiled.

"You won't. Remember, this is my first relationship too. I do know more by asking around or researching, so if you're curious or unsure just ask me. And if I don't know the answer then guess what, we'll figure it out together." Toothless led him inside. "We're back and ready to start summer!" Toothless announced.

"Welcome home sweetheart. Hello Hayden." Lilly greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Fury." Hiccup smiled.

"Hayden, I've told you before you can call me mom or Lilly. Anyway, ready for tonight son?" Lilly asked.

"I am. Where's dad?" Toothless asked.

"He took your sister to a friends house. You promise not to be out late and keep in contact every hour?" Lilly said quickly.

"Mother...We already discussed this. We're going to be less than 20 minutes away, and you know where we'll be. I promise I'll update you..." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get huffy with me young man. You're only 16..."

"17 in two weeks..." He interjected.

"But you're 16 right now, and with all that has happened...I'm terrified to let you go on your own at night..." Lilly said sadly.

"And this time, I'm not 3 hours away with a broken phone and by myself. I've got the car, my phone, and my boyfriend with me. We'll be right in town and in highly crowded areas. We'll be home no later than 10, I promise. And if anything does happen...I'm armed." Toothless mumbled.

"A–armed?" Hiccup asked. Toothless reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small dark blue pocket knife and snapped the lever revealing a blade smaller than his palm. "You had that in school? You would be expelled, Tooth...Why are you carrying a knife?..." Hiccup asked with a little concern.

"To feel safe again..." Toothless said lowly closing his eyes.

"Oh Tooth...You still feel like...someone will hurt you?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded.

"And he is actually legal to carry that knife because the blade is smaller than his palm. The school is aware he had it because he licenced to carry a concealed weapon for protection and self defense only. Last week, we had a heart to heart where he confided in me that he didn't feel safe walking around even if he was surrounded by people. So, we went out and got him that. All he had to do to get licenced was prove he could use it in a non-kill manner." Markus said entering the house now.

"And no one at school besides the principal and dean know about it...so you can't tell Tyr or Legs, Hiccup...It will start problems...I won't...need it forever but for now..." Toothless sighed.

"Its okay. I understand baby. I won't tell anyone, if it helps you then I don't care." Hiccup smiled holding his hand. Toothless kissed his forehead as he put the blade away and tucked it in his pocket again. "Alright, we're gonna go watch tv in the basement for a while." Toothless said leading Hiccup down to the basement. Once they were down there Toothless flipped on the t.v and flipped to a channel they both liked then relaxed on the couch together with Hiccup leaning in to Toothless, his head on his shoulder while Toothless kept his arm wrapped around his boyfriend and his head laying on Hiccup's. Although they didn't watch the show for long before getting into another make out session.

(3:30pm)

"Hiccup, its time to go." Toothless chuckled when he heard his boyfriend whimper when their kisses stopped.

"Can't we just...stay here?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope. We'll be late. So come on." Toothless said as he got up then pulled Hiccup beside him, Toothless turned off the tv and the two headed upstairs where Toothless got his wallet and phone off the counter by the table.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked lightly now.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. And if you don't stop asking I'm going to blindfold you again." Toothless chuckled. "We're headed out mom and dad. Be home no later than 11, I promise." Toothless called to them.

"Be safe son!" Markus called.

"UPDATES!" Lilly yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Toothless shook his head sighing as he led Hiccup out and back to the 4 door car, they both got in and got their seat belts on before Toothless drove them away and into town. "Still curious where we're going?" Toothless asked him after 10 minutes of driving.

"Yes, are you gonna tell me?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna show you. Look to your right...now." Toothless smiled, Hiccup looked and saw the movie theater. His eyes lit up looking back to Toothless who was holding up two tickets to the movie Hiccup had been raving about for almost a month.

"Oh my gods...Tooth! Really? Are you serious?" Hiccup said excitedly as Toothless parked the car then shut it off.

"Dead serious. I know how bad you wanted to go to opening night of it so...I worked my ass off in the yard for my dad and saved my money. So we're gonna go on our first date to the movies, then to dinner afterwards." Toothless said, Hiccup hugged him tightly.

"You are the best!" Hiccup said kissing him lightly blushing, Toothless kissed him back as they got out of the car. Toothless locked it up and slipped the keys in to his pocket before taking Hiccup's hand while they entered the movie theater. The movie started at 4:00 and it was only 3:45 so they had time to play in the arcade, go to the bathroom, then finally get snacks such as soda and candies, also one small popcorn to share. Now the both of them were sitting in their seats waiting for it to start, as the lights began to dim and more people came in Toothless got a little antsy but Hiccup held his hand.

"I'm alright...I know I'm not alone." Toothless kissed his cheek as they both sat back and relaxed to watch the movie. It was amazing how such a small thing brought them so much happiness, just sitting together and holding hands watching a movie. The only thing that bothered them was the amount of people who kept turning back to stare at them, at some point Hiccup glared as a warning to back off and then they were left alone to enjoy the movie. When it was over, the time was 5:30 and they walked out tossing their wrappers and drinks.

"That was amazing! I'm so glad I got to see it." Hiccup giggled as they made it outside and shared a kiss, ignoring the disgusted looks around them or the whispers of it being unnatural. Toothless fought the urge to knock someone out as he led Hiccup to the car. "Don't worry about all those people, Tooth. Some people just can't handle true love." Hiccup held his hand.

"I know but its still irritating babe. Now lets get out of here, we're going to dinner too." Toothless smiled as he started the car and they were off again. "Oh can you text my mom and let her know we're on our way to the restaurant." Toothless handed Hiccup his phone. Hiccup nodded and pulled up the texts Toothless had with his mother, then messaged her before putting it down. "Thank you. She'll would of started tweakin if I didn't..." Toothless chuckled.

"Can you blame her?" Hiccup smiled.

"True." Toothless replied while still driving to their next location, it was only 15 minutes from the theater. Once there they stopped and parked again, they got out Toothless locked the car.

"I've never been here before? Is it new?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Yeah actually. Its...like a teens restaurant. Run by adults of course, arcade, music, dancing, food. Heard about it from Shane actually and thought it'd be fun to give it a shot." Toothless told him.

"It looks awesome. What are we waiting for?" Hiccup smiled wide, Toothless led him inside happily. Once in, Hiccup looked so amazed. Music going, people dancing, or eating. There was a stage, and what looked like a karaoke set up and also the lights in this place were rave-style. "Wow...Its like a teenagers paradise." Hiccup blinked.

"Yep and you gotta be between 13-19 to get in. Literally, teen place. There's another one for older kids, get your permit out. They check." Toothless told him, they both got their ID's out and showed the hostess.

"Welcome to Teen Central. Table or booth for ya tonight?" She asked.

"Booth." Toothless smiled, she nodded and led them in.

"Toothless this place is so cool!" Hiccup said as they got to their booth and sat down.

"Told ya so. Buffet style food, and we're prepaid for it. She checked our names on the list when we saw our ID's, so we're good to go. A lot of our school friends are here celebrating the start of summer so don't be shocked if they approach ya." Toothless chuckled. The music was set at a perfect volume to enjoy it and still talk without having to yell over it, there was a place off to the side for arcade games, then the other side was a dance floor with stage.

"This is...wow. And Shane told you about it?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I did. Sup guys?" Shane greeted.

"Don't act innocent, Snotlout. You knew I was taking Hiccup on a date tonight, that's why you suggested this place." Toothless laughed.

"Wait...they all knew you were taking me on a date?" Hiccup asked with wide eyes.

"Yep. Everyone knew but you. It was part of the surprise, did I do good or what? I planned this a week ago, right after you helped me remember who I was." Toothless smiled.

"You did all this for me?" Hiccup blinked. Toothless nodded, Hiccup smiled now and leaned over the table to kiss Toothless.

"Oh fair warning, the camera's not only record for surveillance but they take pictures of the night and post them on the website that you only have access to by your ID number. Lets you go on the site and check em out." Tommy added.

"Nice, we hardly have any pictures of us baby." Hiccup blushed.

"Psh, go ask Tyr how many shots he has of us during sleep overs. You'll start calling him a stalker, he refers to us as 'Toothcup' or 'Hicless'. Don't ask, I didn't come up with them. Apparently he...I believe the term was _'ships'_ us." Toothless chuckled.

"I'll yell at him tomorrow, for tonight I just wanna enjoy it with you." Hiccup smiled.

"Well I'm sure by now, you're hungry so lets go eat and then we can play games or dance." Toothless said as he got to his feet, then helped Hiccup up. "See you guys later on." Toothless told them, they nodded and walked off towards the arcade. Toothless and Hiccup got their food and returned to their table to eat. "Having fun so far?" Toothless asked.

"I'm having a blast, Tooth. This is amazing...Thank you for taking me out." Hiccup smiled to him softly.

"My pleasure love now eat up. We only got til 10:30 before we have to get back home." Toothless smiled back, Hiccup nodded as the two of them began to eat happily. Afterwards they just watched everyone else until about 6:45 before Toothless got up and brought Hiccup to the dance floor.

"Wh–what are you doing, Tooth?" Hiccup asked.

"What's it look like babe? I'm dancing with you. Our prom night got interrupted and I still wanted to dance more with you. So I'm going too." Toothless explained as he put his hands on Hiccup's hips while Hiccup blushed and brought his arms around Toothless's neck and rested his arms on his boyfriend's shoulders before Toothless began to lead him in a slow dance. The song playing was titled, 'This I Swear' by Nick Lachey and as it played Toothless sang to him completely ignoring the face others had stopped dancing to watch him and Hiccup move around the dance floor.

"And I will love you. Until forever. Until death do us part, we'll be together. So take my hand and hold on tight. And we'll get there...This I swear." Toothless finished as he span Hiccup once then brought him against him once more before cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply. The room started to clap as Hiccup blushed deeply before they broke the kiss.

"I love you." Hiccup said softly, heart still pounding in his chest.

"I love you too, Hayden. And I will forever and always." Toothless replied. The faster songs began to pick up and everyone returned to the dance floor to enjoy it. This went on for hours just like at the prom, fast and slow songs playing. Few people did karaoke but not Toothless because he still hated crowds and only made few exceptions to allowing it. Toothless and Hiccup switched back and forth between the arcade and dancing sides, taking a break in between to get a drink and relax. When 10:30 came around, they left happily back to the car where Toothless drove them back to his house. Once in the house and checking in with his parents, they went to Toothless's room to lay down in his bed. They made out for about 15 minutes before both of them relaxed, Hiccup falling asleep in Toothless's arms then Toothless falling asleep shortly after. It had been the perfect first date and start to their summer together.


	35. Best Gift Ever

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 35: Best Gift Ever.**_

Life had seriously never been better since that first date Hiccup and Toothless had together. And every day of their summer vacation they spent either with each other of with their friends at one of the 4 houses. Fishlegs, Tyr, and Hiccup all had their licenses now too and once a week as part of their Friday routine for sleep overs, they now went to the teen central around 4, then to the designated house for the sleep over where they still listened to music, gamed, and just talked about whatever. And Hiccup was handling his dad's truck finally with Toothless's help as usual. Toothless was just about over what happened to him, he knew some days would be worse than others but overall he knew he wasn't alone and had support to get him through it.

Now they were in July and it was looking to be an awesome day because it was Toothless's 17th birthday, and everyone was in on the surprise pool party for him. It took a lot of secret planning in text messages or phone calls when Toothless was in the shower, but they managed to do it. Hiccup's only job was keeping Toothless busy and out of the house so they could set up before 2. Celica was manning the music, Lilly the food, Elisa, Eirik, Fishlegs, and Tyr on the decorations, and finally Markus was getting the pool cleaned out.

"Markus, how is the pool coming?" Lilly called from the kitchen window.

"Almost done dear. Adding the chlorine tabs now so they dissolve, how is food?" Markus asked back.

"Just waiting on the cake! Tyr, Frank. Will you two be dears for me and start bringing out appetizers?" Lilly asked them.

"Comin Mrs. F." Tyr replied.

"How is music and decorations?" Lilly asked looking towards her younger children.

"Music is good, I found Toothless's music folder on the main computer so I've got it set to play through the speakers, all his faves." Celica smiled.

"Decor is done. White table cloth, black plastic utensils, red napkins, and blue cups then silver and black streamers." Eirik informed.

"Wonderful. I just hope he likes it...Did you two and Hayden invite other friends from school?" Markus said smiling now looking to Tyr and Fishlegs.

"Hayden said he took care of it and told them to come 10 minutes of 2 so we'd have time to hide. Is Hayden going to lead him through the front door so he can't see the party?" Tyr asked.

"Yes. So what time do we got right now?" Elisa asked, a few of them checked their phones. "Its...1:45, others should be arriving soon. Frank, Tyr why don't you guys head to the end of the street and guide people in. You remember how confusing it can get." Lilly smiled.

"On it ma'am!" The two saluted as they headed out.

"Oh and have them park at the neighbors house, they left for a week this morning and said we could use the drive way to add to the surprise." Markus added. Tyr and Fishlegs nodded to go greet other guests.

"You're who Hayden invited?..." Fishlegs blinked seeing Derek, Tommy, Erik, Shane, Allie, Camilla, Heather, and Rachel arriving in 3 different cars.

"Well we invited Heather and Camilla but the rest had to of been Hayden." Tyr added.

"Well we're really the only other ones that know Toothless, Hayden figured we all got along well enough to come to his birthday." Astrid shrugged.

"True point. Alright, follow us in." Fishlegs stated as he led the group in. "You all brought bathing suits, towels, and sun block I hope. This is a pool party." He added.

"Wearing them under our clothes now, towels and sun block are in Cami's bag." Rachel stated.

"Nice. Tooth and Hiccup should be coming at two. Mrs. Fury wanted us here early to get ready and hide." Tyr said.

"So...Hayden said that Toothless has never had a surprise party?" Heather questioned.

"Nope. Not since he turned 8, orphanage doesn't throw the kids parties. And neither do foster homes and since he changed those so often...Well we just wanted to make this the best birthday ever and...whatever you do...don't stare at his scars, makes him insecure." Fishlegs warned.

"Oh right from the attack...How's he...doing on all that?" Cami asked.

"Better but still has some bad days. He's trusted us with his shirt off, and his family but I don't know about you guys so...just don't make mention and don't ask about it." Tyr nodded. They agreed and made it inside the house to greet Toothless's family.

"Welcome all of you, thank you for coming. It means a lot to us and I'm sure it will to Toothless too. Well, Lilly his mother. And this is Markus his father, then of course his siblings. Celica, Elisa, and Eirik." Lilly greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fury and your family. Where should we put gifts?" Astrid smiled.

"Oh no need to call me that. Lilly, mom, or mama is fine sweetheart. And outside on the table near the cake and food." Lilly beamed.

"Lilly, this is Allie, Derek and Heather, Shane as you know is Hayden's cousin, then Camilla, Erik, and finally the twins, Rachel and Tommy. Also known as...Astrid, Dagur and Heather, Snotlout, Cami, Eret, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Well nicknames of course." Fishlegs introduced.

"Hayden and Tooth just pulled up. Places!" Celica announced rushing in to the house. With that they all found a place to hide outback after putting their gifts on the table Lilly had instructed them too. With Hiccup and Toothless, they just parked in the driveway and got out of the truck.

"Well I still appreciate you taking me out, and now I'm just looking for a quiet rest of the day with my friends, family, and you." Toothless said gently.

"Tooth, its your birthday. Gonna be anything by quiet, come on. I wanna go swimming anyway." Hiccup giggled pulling him towards the front door.

"I think you just wanna see me with my shirt off again. I swear I'm eye candy to you." Toothless said.

"So what? I'm already wearing mine so get upstairs and change." Hiccup ordered him gently. Toothless shook his head and sighed but went up to his room and changed in to his black and gray swim trunks, then came back down to meet Hiccup.

"I wonder where everyone is?...They didn't say they were leaving?" Toothless said.

"Everyone is outback enjoying the weather, so lets go!" Toothless felt Hiccup pull him towards the glass sliding door in the living room and finally out back. Once on the deck, Hiccup smiled shutting the door which was the queue for them to jump out and as planned for the last week or so, everyone jumped out smiling and yelling "Surprise! Happy birthday, Toothless!" His eyes widened in shock, even disbelief. Lilly was first up to hug him tightly.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" She exclaimed.

"I–is this...why you dragged me around town all morning?...To give me a surprise party?" Toothless blinked looking at Hiccup now.

"Yep. We've been planning this all week! A surprise birthday pool party bash." Fishlegs interjected.

"Happy birthday son." From Markus.

"Happy b-day big bro!" His siblings said together.

"Happy Birthday, Toothless." Then from Tyr, Fishlegs, and the others who Toothless was really shocked to see there.

"You guys are the best...I seriously might just cry right now." Toothless said slowly.

"Go ahead. We won't judge, but this party can't start until you make the first jump in the pool." Hiccup told him.

"O–oh I don't...know about that..." Toothless said nervously.

"Oh for Thor's sake, get in the damn pool or we'll throw you in." Tyr ordered.

"Okay okay, I'm going...Geeze." Toothless rolled his eyes moving towards the 7 foot side of the pool where there was a diving board. He didn't want to do this, his back was incredibly exposed to all of them right now and it made him feel nervously. Toothless sighed as he walked on the diving board, then to the edge before backing up with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath before his eyes opened and did a handstand walking towards the edge again.

"Toothless Fury, I swear to Odin you better be careful because I do not want to spend your birthday in the hospital!" Hiccup yelled at him. Toothless reached the edge and with his arms bounced a few times before launching in the air feet first, mid air he flipped around landed on the board feet first with his back to the water, he jumped again and did a back flip off the board and in to the water with a splash. It took a second but he surfaced and pulled himself up from the side with a smile.

"Come on babe, you know I'm a daredevil." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest with a grin.

"Where the in the name of Odin did you learn a move like that? That's like a gymnastics move..." Cami blinked.

"Orphanage. Lot of girls who always tried to impress, guess I picked up a few things." Toothless shrugged. "Its really not hard as long as you have balance and a lot of arm strength." Toothless chuckled as Hiccup hugged him. "Oh...One thing first..." Toothless moved near Tyr as Cami backed up slowly, Toothless grabbed Tyr and shoved him in the pool. Tyr surfaced coughing.

"You jerk! What was that for?" Tyr asked.

"For threatening to throw me in. Don't you know I'm a fighter? Threatening me isn't wise." Toothless snickered. "And as for you, Hiccup...You said you wanted to swim right?" Toothless asked, Hiccup backed up nervously.

"Oh no..." Hiccup felt Toothless pick him up bridal style and jump in the pool with him. Both surfaced laughing now as the rest all jumped in and everyone was having fun. Celica got the music going and the party began full swing. Lilly and Markus watched from the deck on their chairs smiling, glad Toothless was having a good time.

(5:30pm)

They'd swam for hours until they got hungry, then they got out to dry off and eat something. Lilly had ordered pizza, wings, and she made the rest of the food herself. Toothless was just starting to open presents, he honestly felt like a kid again having everyone around him. Markus had gotten the fire going and everyone was sitting around it as Toothless opened his gifts. So far he'd gotten more art stuff, new headphones, a cell phone case, gift cards, couple movies and games too. That was all from Tyr, Fishlegs, Dagur, Heather, Cami, Eret, Tommy, Rachel, Shane, and Astrid.

"Thanks guys, this stuff is awesome. Definitely playing that game tonight!" Toothless chuckled.

"We got something for you too bro, okay well we made it." Elisa said smiling as she got up with Celica and Eirik.

"We didn't know what to get you, but we know you love music...so we wrote you something. And we hope you like it. Happy birthday big brother." Celica said to him as she pressed something on the keyboard and the music started. "We call it Kindness, to thank you for all you've given and shown us since you came into our lives." For the next 3 or so minutes Toothless listened to the best song he'd ever heard, when they finished as he group hugged him.

"You three are the best. But you're the ones who showed me kindness, so I will promise to always remember your song of kindness." Toothless said gently.

"That was a beautiful song kids." Markus nodded in agreement.

"But now its our turn! Unless you'd like to go first Hayden?" Lilly giggled.

"I'll wait." Hiccup smiled. Lilly and Markus got up, Lilly linked her arm to Toothless's as Markus covered his eyes and they led him towards the garage. The others got up to watch closely as they led him inside the flipped on the light.

"Ready son?" Markus asked. Toothless nodded as Markus took his hands of Toothless's eyes which only widened at what he saw.

"No way..." He breathed out.

"Happy birthday son." They said together. Before him was a Night Fury SR. It was a black car with lighter shades of gray that looked like scales alone the sides. It had two doors but seated a comfortable 4 people not including the driver. It was also an automatic with speeds as high as 220, convertible top and body type with a purple under light and blue head lights. The best car around on the market so far and gods it was expensive too.

"A–are you...se–serious right now?" Toothless asked still in shock.

"We didn't get this alone son, this was also a gift from your...birth parents. There was an...annuity in your name that was signed with us as your co-signers when we adopted you. The money was left to you, apparently it was set up when you were born. There were instructions that it was unavailable until you were 16 but...since their instructions were for a car, a home, or even college. Your parents, and us...went half and half on it. Its all paid off, insured, and registered to you." Lilly explained softly.

"The money...they left me and you guys...went half and half of this?!" Toothless said still in disbelief.

"We did. Because you have more than earned it son. The Night Fury in legend was the most elusive dragon known to man, capable of things that no other dragon could do. This dragon was smart, fast, strong, but also kind, caring, and it never gave up. It kept pushing until it won. Nothing could take this dragon down, and you Toothless are the very same. With all you've been through...you still stand here stronger than ever before because you never gave up. So when you drive this car, let it be a reminder that nothing can ever beat you." Markus told him.

"Y–yeah I might actually cry right now..." Toothless said as tears formed in his eyes, but yet refused to fall as Lilly handed him the keys to it.

"That is a nice car! Its nicer than yours Eret." Astrid chuckled.

"Zip it, Astrid." Eret mumbled.

"Yo Toothless, you gonna test drive it because I call shotgun!" Shane laughed. At first, Toothless was about to actually take it for a ride before it got dark but his eyes fell on Hiccup who oddly enough looked sad.

"Babe?" Toothless asked, Hiccup looked up quickly smiling.

"Yeah, Tooth?" Hiccup replied.

"Wanna go for a spin with me?" Toothless asked him gently.

"No no...Its your birthday, go on. Besides, Shane already called shotgun." Hiccup chuckled.

"And you think that ensures he gets it? Hiccup, you're my boyfriend not him. Not that he could handle all this...No one will ever ride shotgun in my car but you. Well you know when you're driving with me at least...You know what I meant but..." Toothless said as he took Hiccup's hand. "If its my birthday then I get what I want right?" Hiccup nodded blushing, "Then I want to take my first ride in this car with you. And I'm not taking no for an answer unless you prefer...I remind you how to listen to me again. I don't think these guys have gotten the full show." Toothless whispered in his ear making his blush darken more. Hiccup finally nodded to him as Markus opened the garage door and Toothless helped Hiccup in the black leather seat of the passenger side then shut the door as he went to the drivers side.

Toothless and Hiccup buckled their seatbelts then he put the key in the slot and started it up. The car nearly purred and gave a soft vibration from the engine running. Toothless flipped on the headlights revealing an almost blinding blue color, then he switched the under carriage light on showing a neon purple, the interior lights for the radio system were blue like the headlights and the dashboard readouts, blue as well. "Careful son. Dealership said this car can go from 0 to 80 in 10 seconds flat." Markus chuckled.

"I don't have the lead foot dad, that would be you. Breaking speed limits to get to Bashem General Hospital 30 minutes before you were supposed to just because I broke my wrist..." Toothless reminded.

"Oh Markus, leave the boy alone. He knows what he's doing, he aced his road test with a 100. If memory serves...I think even you missed a few and scored about a 90. Go on Toothless. Up and down the road once, then get back here so we can have cake." Lilly smiled. "Oh and Hayden still has to give you his present." She added.

"You got me something too?" Toothless asked surprised.

"Well I'd be a crappy boyfriend if I didn't...Just drive, I'll give it to you later on after everyone leaves." Hiccup smiled to him. Toothless put his foot on the break and moved the center stick to reverse, then slowly eased off the break while the car backed out of the driveway and then on to the maid road. The others watched from the front yard as Toothless sped off but still kept the speed limit. When that car picked up speed, it sounded like a dragons roar. Oh it was a sight to see indeed. "Gods its so fast..." Hiccup said with a wide smile.

"So what did you get me?" Toothless questioned him.

"Don't worry about it, its nothing..." Hiccup replied. "Its not even among the other presents. Its in your room already, I had Fishlegs put it there after we left this morning." Hiccup added.

"Then I'm going right to the room after we get back." Toothless smiled at him.

"Nope, you can see it later or...tomorrow, or...maybe never...Its not...that great." Hiccup sighed. Toothless stopped the car off to the side and looked at him after putting it in park and turned to face Hiccup.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Toothless asked lightly.

"Nothing baby, really. Its okay." Hiccup told him.

"Then why do you think your gift to me isn't that great? Coming from you, I'm sure its amazing." Toothless told him.

"No its not...Nothing like this at least." Hiccup responded gently.

"Hiccup...I know that face. It's the 'I feel like an idiot and I'm not good enough' face. You think whatever you got me is inferior to the car, don't you?" Toothless asked him. Hiccup nodded shyly, Toothless sighed as he fixed himself in the seat and put the car back in drive as he whipped it around then drove back to the house, the parked in the driveway, shut the lights and car off. Toothless got out and opened his door, "Lets go." Toothless said firmly.

"W–what do...you mean? Go where?" Hiccup asked.

"Out of the car, we're going to my room right now and you're gonna show me what you got me because I have a feeling it'll be the best one I get all night." Toothless stated unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling him out carefully. The others were blinking in confusion, as Hiccup sighed and nodded as he led Toothless in the house slowly and to his bedroom. The others followed still trying to figure out what was going on. Once at the door, Toothless motioned for him to open it. Hiccup did and they walked in, the rest just watched from the door way.

"It–its on...the desk...by your bed." Hiccup closed his eyes, Toothless looked over by the desk to see a large rectangular box wrapped in black paper that had blue lightning strikes, wrapped in the silver bow around the 4 sides of the box. Toothless walked around his bed and sat down at his desk, he pulled his pocket knife and cut the strings off then pulled one of the folded taped sides, finally the rest of it. It was a basic cardboard box, no labels or anything. Toothless lifted the flaps of it and opened the top.

"Hayden...What is this?..." Toothless asked slowly as he pulled the object out of the box then moved the box out of the way, setting it on the desk he found himself staring at it with wide eyes. Sitting on the desk was a white laptop, the top of the laptop had a seal coated drawing of the two of them meaning Hiccup and Toothless and the first kiss they shared together when they made things official between them. It wasn't a picture, it was hand drawn then sealed so it wouldn't fade or peel. Toothless opened the laptop up as the login screen came up. Toothless saw the background image was a picture of him with Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs. He recognized it from their first sleep over together back in February.

Written on a sticky note was _'Toothcup4ever...Password to get into it...'_ Toothless typed it in as the screen changed to a background collage of images with them since their meeting and to current. Toothless saw an e-mail waiting for him, he clicked on it to see an attachment video. Toothless noticed the sender was Hiccup's e-mail, the video loaded then began with Hiccup sitting on his bed with the laptop clearly taping him. Toothless upped the sound to listen to the video as it played.

" **Hey baby. So...I'm not as smooth with words as you are but...I'm gonna give it a shot so don't you dare laugh at me or I swear no make out sessions for a month...but...If you're seeing this then its your birthday and I bet you're wondering why there was a laptop in your room. I knew you might try to tell me you didn't need it, or to take it back so I snuck it in when I took you out for breakfast. I know...how much you love to write, and work on your music. So this laptop here is equipped with a CD burner, and recorder. Lets you use the keyboard as if it were a piano, with gods only knows how many other different instrument sounds. Also, in the box is a draw-pad and pen since I know you love your art too. This will save ya some money on all those drawing pads. I already downloaded your favorite programs and games...And I did all the pictures myself, took me two weeks to get that one on the laptop front, then about 2 days to do all those collages...But I did it all because I love you and you mean everything to me. I never would of gotten through my parents passing away, or sitting in front of their headstones, or...anything if it weren't for you. You even showed me what real love is and everything since that day we met has been nothing but amazing for me, I always felt like something was missing in my life...and now I know that it was you. Fate, destine, or whatever brought us together and I couldn't be more grateful to you or to Odin for everything. You saved my life, Toothless. And I want you to know that no matter what...I will always love you and stand with you, because it was you who showed me who I really am. You helped me find myself, and now I couldn't be happier. You are the most amazing, handsome, smart, strong, funny, kind, caring, loving, and so much more that I don't have time to say. You've made it through everything thrown at you, and I believe it was so we could be exactly as we are now, together. We're meant to be, fated, destined even. So thank you for everything, because I'm happier than I've ever been and its all because of you. Well I think I've talked enough now, don't want the battery to die before you get this...I hope you like it. I love you always and forever, Toothless. Happy Birthday."**

With that the video cut out after Hiccup's smiling face came across it. Toothless stared at it a few seconds before turning his head to face Hiccup who sighed. "Told you my gift sucked..." Hiccup mumbled. Toothless got up and walked over to him.

"Hayden." He started.

"No...Toothless its okay. You don't have to tell me..." Hiccup said.

"Hayden." He said firmer.

"I'll take it back if you wa–..." Before he could even finish he felt Toothless lift his chin and make him look into his eyes.

"Hayden." Toothless said again.

"What..." Hiccup asked sadly not realizing how close Toothless actually was.

"Just shut up." Toothless then cupped his cheek, and stroked it lightly before closing the gap between them, and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The others eyes went wide a saucers watching this, it went on a good 15 seconds before Toothless pulled away. "Ready to listen?..." Toothless asked him. Hiccup only nodded, "Good. Because that gift...is the best gift I've gotten all night. I love it and I love the person who got it for me even more. So thank you. And by the way...stop making the threat that you'll take away our make out sessions because we both know you can't resist me. You've tried, and it didn't work out for you so well. You were begging me to kiss you again. Now...its still my birthday for another 6 hours...and right now, I just want to spend it with my family, friends, and you." Toothless told him lightly. "Are you gonna deny my that request love?" Hiccup shook his head. "Then lets go back outside and have cake, then enjoy the fire." Toothless said.

"Yes...yes time for cake indeed!" Lilly said quickly diverting everyone back down the stairs and outside.

"Yo–you really do like it?" Hiccup asked.

"I told you I didn't like it. I love it. I was saving up to get my own, same one actually. How'd you know I wanted that specific one and what in Thor's name possessed you to get it for me?" Toothless asked him.

"Well I saw you eyeing it up in the store so...I just...got it then started working on it. Took a few weeks actually...I know how much you love to write and do all that stuff and you can't do it on your desktop downstairs so I wanted you...to be able to work to your hearts content without a limit. You said that it was the type of computer that would take you far in life, towards your dreams. And I want you to be able to go as far as you're able without a problem...Thought I could make it easier." Hiccup explained.

Toothless smiled as he kissed Hiccup again. "You're the best is what you are. Thank you, Hiccup. Best gift I could of ever gotten and definitely beats the car hands down." Toothless said as he closed the bedroom door and walked down the stairs with his boyfriend. The night was far from over, there was still so much to do.


	36. Camp Out

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 36: Camp Out.**_

It really was the best birthday party ever, Toothless hadn't had this much fun since his turning 8 birthday party. The whole day had been perfect, from start to where it was now where he and his friends were all sitting around a camp fire roasting marshmallows for s'mores. It was also odd that he referred to Dagur, Snotlout, Eret, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Cami, Astrid, and Heather as his friends. Well Cami and Heather he considered friends since they were always with Fishlegs and Tyr but nevertheless, he really did see them all as friends. There wasn't a division between their groups anymore thanks to Toothless, there seemed to be a mutual understanding not to mess with Toothless and everything would be fine. In addition to the awesome party, Lilly and Markus also said that the boys at least could all spend the night if they wanted.

For Hiccup this was a no brainer, as with Tyr and Fishlegs. The other boys weren't sold on the idea since well they were aware sleep overs were the other guys thing to do. Toothless made mention that the basement wasn't big enough for them all to sleep in unless they moved the couch and 4 recliner chairs in to the spare room where laundry was. Markus suggested they sleep outside under the food tent since it was see through, and would keep the mosquitos from getting at them. Snotlout and Tuffnut ended up agreeing to stay, and after them coaxing Dagur and Eret the all ended up staying. Around 9:15pm, the parents of Astrid, Cami, Ruffnut, and Heather came to get them.

"Thank you girls for coming, seriously best birthday I've had in a long time." Toothless said to them waving as they got in the respected cars to go home, then finally left. Now it was just the boys sitting around the fire, music playing in the background only the volume turned down so they didn't disturb the neighbors. They still had snacks out on the porch, and a cooler full of soda to drink. Celica, Elisa, and Eirik all yawned as Toothless chuckled at them. "Why don't you three head inside and get some sleep." Toothless offered.

"Sounds good. Night bro and happy birthday again." Celica said as she hugged him tightly, then Elisa did the same, finally Eirik fist-bumped him and the three siblings disappeared in to the house.

"Well I think we'll head inside too and let you boys enjoy the night. I want the music off by 11 son, and try not to stay up to late." Markus smiled.

"Got it dad. Thanks again for the party...Felt really good to know you all went through so much trouble for a week just to plan it." Toothless said as he hugged them both, Lilly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome baby. If you need anything let us know, we'll leave the sliding door unlocked for you." Lilly said with a light yawn. "Oh and cover all the food, put it in the garage refrigerator so it doesn't spoil. That's left overs tomorrow night." Lilly smiled.

"We will, Mrs. Fury." Fishlegs nodded.

"Goodnight boys." Markus said as he led his wife inside the house. Now everyone sat back and relaxed in their chairs watching the fire.

"You got a pretty awesome family, Tooth. I'll hand it to you." Eret said.

"They are pretty awesome. I knew they'd do something for my birthday...but not this." Toothless sighed out with his eyes closed.

"Yo cuz, what's up with you tonight? You're so quiet." Snotlout pointed out making Toothless look over at Hiccup who was just sitting there staring up at the sky. It was such a clear night too, could see the stars perfectly.

"Just enjoying the night with my boyfriend and friends is all." Hiccup replied, Toothless knew better. He put his soda down and then got up moving in front of Hiccup and crouching down with a hand on his thigh and smiling softly.

"You know I know you better than that, Hiccup. Come on, tell me what's wrong." Toothless asked.

"Nothings...wrong just thinking is all or I guess maybe wondering." Hiccup answered looking down at him now.

"Wondering about?" Fishlegs asked now.

"How you did it, Tooth? Got through so many birthdays...Without your birth parents there?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"I did it the same way I do everything without them here...I remember that they are everywhere I go. Just like yours are with you, Hayden. They are your parents, they made you, so you are the perfect mix of both of them so they are never really gone. You just can't see them anymore, but you know they are there. And if you ever want to see them, just look in the mirror. You got your father's eyes, and your mothers hair. Your mother's looks, but your father's personality. Which means that they live on through you babe. In your memories, and your heart forever." Toothless said calmly.

"I'll never understand how you're so good at all this...I mean...Wait, yeah...How did you help me through sitting at the headstones when...you didn't do it yourself for 9 years...?" Hiccup asked him.

"Trade secret love." Toothless kissed his lips lightly then got up to sit in his seat again.

"Oh come on, we gotta know Toothless. It shocked us when we came here that day and found out you'd never been through it yourself but helped Hiccup as if you'd been doing it all your life." Tyr cut in.

"Yeah, seriously...When your dad told us you insisted on doing it alone because it was something you had to do it made us remember that day in language arts, your first day with that journal entry. We actually went upstairs and checked your notebook to make sure it was the same thing. Oops...And I've said too much." Fishlegs quickly covered his mouth.

"Good goin, Legs." Tyr huffed. Toothless arched an eyebrow at them and laughed a little.

"I had a feeling something had been touched in my room. I keep it as clean as I do for a reason, I noticed right away something was moved." Toothless smiled.

"But...how?...You came home that night and...spent two days in the hospital which I'd still like to know how the hell you did with injuries like that. Would of had me down for a week at least." Tyr blinked.

"I have an extremely high tolerance for pain. But either way...Don't worry, I ain't mad you were in my room. Actually its nice to know that you understood my father's words that day." Toothless admitted.

"But Tooth, even with a high tolerance level for pain...We saw those injuries, and heard about them from the doctor. How were you even able to move after all that...?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup love, I'll let you in on a little secret. With all I've been through in my life, sometimes feeling a little pain was my only way of known I was still alive. With some of those injuries like I said, I would of preferred to be dead but...The pain was my reminder that I was still alive, and made it through something else that should of killed me. The pain shows me that I'm still human." Toothless smiled.

"Got us beat, I'm with Tyr. Something like that happened to me, my ass wouldn't be movin anytime soon." Dagur stated.

"Speaking of...Eret, which one of those detectives was your uncle?" Toothless asked.

"Uh...Darion Anderson. He's my mom's brother and sorry again for that...I wasn't intentionally looking for information on you. My uncle left the folder wide open when I was babysitting his daughter, and she spilled milk on it. I took it to dry it off before any of the info got ruined." Eret sighed.

"I didn't care that you saw, I cared that you told everyone." Toothless mumbled.

"It just sorta slipped at lunch that day man, everyone was trying to figure out what happened to you to get all those injuries and then how you acted in history during the show..." Eret replied.

"Well its done and over with now so drop it." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Alright so I gotta know, where in the name of Thor did you learn to sing the way you do?" Tuffnut asked quickly.

"I dunno, just can I guess. I never learned, just heard songs and went for it. Hiccup's actually a good singer too." Toothless chuckled.

"Say what? No way, I've never heard him sing a day in his life." Snotlout said.

"But I have, and he's really good at it." Toothless smiled as Hiccup blushed now.

"I–I am...n–not..." Hiccup protested.

"Yes you are, you're just shy about it. But I won't push ya to do it, and by the way love...Don't think I don't know you were recording me that day when Tyr was grounded, and Fishlegs was sick so it was just us at the sleep over." Toothless grinned.

"Ho–how did you know about that!" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Because you practically begged me to sing, and didn't think you'd ever hear it again so you kept the video of it." Toothless stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well excuse me if I thought you'd never do it again, and that song was awesome...Knowing about your past now...I understand why you keep such a song around." Hiccup mumbled.

"Alright can we get back on topic here. Tooth, how did you know how to help Hiccup when you never did the same?..." Tyr asked.

"Do you remember what I told you the day of the wake before we left school?" Toothless asked, they nodded. "That's why." Toothless stated.

"Yeah but you said you could help him, and you said in your journal entry that first day that...if you couldn't help yourself, you can't help anyone else. If you can't trust yourself, you can't trust others...So...how was it you could help Hiccup but...not yourself? And you scolded him for going through it alone by choice, when you did the same thing. You realize this makes you a hypocrite..." Fishlegs stated.

"Not necessarily. And misunderstood my words about the situation. Yes I chose to do it alone, because I felt like it was the only way I'd be able to say I made it through. As I stated that day...I didn't have anyone when I lost my parents. No one to claim me, to take care of me. No one to sit with me at the wake. No one to tell me I wasn't alone and they'd be there for me. And after the fact, I never got to go back to the cemetery. I was immediately stuck in foster care for 4 years, then another 4 in the orphanage. I never got to grieve, I was forced to bottle it up for years and when I got to the orphanage...many a times I would of preferred death over the pain I felt. You're aware of all this so I won't go through it again, but you get the picture. And when I saw someone else doing through what had...I stepped in. I've been through the depression, shut down, be angry and not listen to anyone before...So I know how to break through it." Toothless said.

"Yeah we all saw that first hand. Few of us actually have it on camera..." Dagur added.

"But the cemetery thing, you never went through that until after I did...so how did you know how to help me baby?" Hiccup asked.

"I just knew. True I never got the chance to go through it before you, but I knew it was something I needed to do eventually or I'd never get past it. So when I learned you hadn't been, I made you go because I didn't want you to feel what I felt. Bottling it inside. And after I helped you, I knew I couldn't put it off anymore and I had the means to get there...so I did and well we all see how that turned out." Toothless said softly. "I was able to help Hiccup, because I still know how to deal with pain. I was always able to help myself, and trust myself...I just never had the chance too." Toothless said. "I told you, I've helped a lot of people in my time at the orphanage. Lot of kids are still alive because I talked them down or just gave them someone to talk too. That's why when I left, and when I returned with the class...they were all over me." Toothless shrugged.

"And hey, we're sorry for givin you crap that day too in language arts about your entry...Teacher and Hayden were right, no one could of wrote such words if they hadn't been through a lot of shit themselves." Tuffnut said.

"I appreciate that. But again, all in the past which I tend to let go of and move on. And Hayden...I know you're upset about your parents not being here when your birthday is next month. But you remember what I told you the day at the cemetery right?" Toothless asked.

"That they are always with me no matter where I go or what I do. Forever." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"And as long as you never forget that, then no matter how bad one day gets you'll be just fine. There will always be days where it hurts more than others and on those days, go to the one place you feel the closest to them. For me, it's the cemetery which is why I went a few weeks ago and I plan to go every year for their birthdays and on holidays." Toothless stated.

"And you are so not going by yourself." Hiccup added.

"Yes I am. I have the car now, I don't have to walk the streets like I did the first time." Toothless said. "Trust me, I'll be okay." Toothless added.

"I trust you but damn it, Toothless...that scared me. Do you have any idea how afraid I was to lose you and I never would of gotten to tell you I loved you back..." Hiccup closed his eyes sadly. "You should of...gone to the hospital! Not walked home...You could of died and we had no idea where you would of been between Bashem or Berk...For Thor's sake the detectives didn't even find the warehouse without you...Never would of found those two guys who told them where to find the others..." Hiccup felt Toothless pull his hand a bit, he looked to see Toothless patting his lap. Hiccup got up and moved onto Toothless's lap and then felt Toothless wrap his arms around him gently.

"Hiccup. There were a lot of should of, could of, and would of's...But it didn't happen that way. Okay? What matters is that I made it home alive, and I'm sitting with you right here and now, also we're together so chill." Toothless chuckled.

"Its not funny, Toothless..." Hiccup sighed.

"I know it scared you, I saw it on your face when you saw the gash when I got home. A lot of things could of happened that night. I could of been to weak to fight back, I could of blacked out and bled out, those guys could of recovered and tracked me down, they could of killed me. But they didn't. I forced myself to stay awake through everything, I waited for my moment to strike, and I got away. I used my sweatshirt to tie off the wound, walked to the bus station, begged to be let on, rode home, then walked home. And I stayed alive. So stop worrying. Its in the past now and it only made me stronger. Now can we stop talking about it and just enjoy the night?" Toothless asked.

"Okay...I'm sorry. I just don't think I can deal with life if you're not in it with me." Hiccup laid his head on Toothless's shoulder.

"Well I'm not going anywhere so relax. You're stuck with me." Toothless smiled as he kissed Hiccup's forehead, "And put the phone away Tyr or I swear it and you are going in the pool..." Toothless warned.

"Oh come on! You two are like cuteness overload!" Tyr frowned.

"Don't care. Only warning, put the phone away. I'd like to be able to love my boyfriend without feeling like I'm on a damn reality show." Toothless rolled his eyes. "And I'm checking that phone in the morning too to make sure you didn't take any while we are sleeping." Toothless added.

"That is so unfair." Tyr pouted.

"That goes for all of you." Toothless closed his eyes.

"I love you." Hiccup said softly to him.

"I love you a lot more beautiful." Toothless whispered back in to his neck, kissing it lightly making Hiccup blush deeply. Toothless stopped when he saw a flash go off. He pulled off Hiccup's neck and looked at the guys, then his eyes trailed to the upstairs window and saw his mother there with the camera. "Gods dang it mother, go to bed and stop spying on us or your camera is going in the pool next." Toothless grumbled.

"Oh for Odin's sake Lilly, let the boy be. Get in bed, right now!" Markus called.

"Thanks dad." Toothless sighed. "I swear after everyone goes to sleep, I'm going to sneak you away so I can love you without being spied on!" He yelled louder as he saw his siblings turn off their bedroom lights, then his parents did the same. "That's better." Toothless chuckled as Hiccup blushed deeply he checked his phone and saw it was nearing 10:30, he got up and put Hiccup in his chair before flipping off the music and started covering the food, then he brought it to the garage fridge before returning to his seat where Hiccup sat back down on his lap to cuddle.

"Gotta say these sleep overs you guys have every Friday are awesome." Tuffnut said.

"Right, we're usually in the basement gaming or watching movies." Fishlegs replied.

"So I take it, Hiccup and Toothless stay up the latest?" Dagur asked.

"Only because they talk for a while before passing out on the couch together. I got pictures if you wanna see..." Tyr began. Toothless reached over and snatched it from him. "HEY!"

"We don't need to see what they look like on the couch." Eret said quickly.

"Its just us laying there. We're not nude or anything..." Hiccup yawned tiredly.

"And that's way more information that we need cuz. Whatever you and your boy–..." Snotlout started.

"Gonna stop you there and clarify this now...Hayden and I have never done ANYTHING sexually related. Seriously, even alone we make out, game, watch a movie or two, talk, cuddle, then go to sleep. So just get that out of your heads right now." Toothless stated with a firm tone. "I have no idea why all of you think we've done something." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Because the way Hiccup reacts to you, he just melts into so we thought you get him going good." Tuffnut said, Hiccup blushed and hid his face against Toothless who only smacked his forehead.

"Eh, won't lie. Hiccup's pretty easy to fire up but we've still never done anything." Toothless shrugged afterwards. "And before you ask, cold showers are a godsend." Toothless said.

"Toothless!" Hiccup practically squealed in embarrassment.

"Oh relax. You aren't the only guy in this circle whose gotten hard and taken a cold shower, myself included." Toothless smiled.

"He's got a point. We've all done it, Hiccup so calm down. What is said in the fire circle, stays here." Tyr shrugged now.

"Still not something I want getting out...Wait a second, you too baby?" Hiccup blinked.

"Well duh, I'm a male too silly. You know after those really heated make out sessions when I tell you its really hot and gonna take a shower so I'm not sweating constantly?" Hiccup nodded. "I lied. Cold showers work wonders on calming yourself down when you're turned on." Toothless smiled.

"Well there are other ways too..." Tuffnut started.

"We don't need to know what you do when you're turned on!" The group shouted at him.

"Wasn't talkin bout me. My sister is loud and half the time I can't tell if she's got a guy over or she's using her toys." Tuffnut stated.

"And I will never be able to look at your sister the same way again." Snotlout added.

"Alright, this conversation as seriously derailed. I'm going swimming, any of you joining me?" Toothless asked.

"Its 10:50 at night...Isn't it dangerous to swim at night?" Eret asked.

"Only if you're going alone and right now I've got 7 other people here who can see me if I happen to start drowning. Swimming at night is amazing, never done it?" Toothless asked as he got up and pulled off his shirt. "Water feels like its 85 degrees, its like a hot tub without the jets." Toothless grabbed his towel off the line and started in at the shallower end, relaxing as he did. He dunked under and leaned against the side of the pool. Hiccup smiled now as he got up and took his shirt off, he slowly made his way in to the water near Toothless.

"Man you weren't kidding, its so warm at night." Hiccup leaned against him.

"Because the water itself isn't warm. Its about 68 degrees right now, it's the fact that the cool summer night and the cold water make it feel warm. To positives equal a negative. Your body cold, and the water cold make it warm. If you pain any intention in science you'd know that." Toothless chuckled wrapping his arms around Hiccup's frame and kissed along his neck. Hiccup shuddered at the feeling but relaxed, he loved Toothless so why by shy about it.

"Well I got work at 9 so I'm going to bed." Dagur stated.

"I got work at 7...Night guys." Snotlout added.

"Well since someone isn't gonna let me take pictures, I'm going to bed too." Tyr stuck his tongue out.

"And if I find any, your phone is gonna be a pool toy." Toothless called to him before going back to kissing Hiccup's neck.

"I'm taking Heather on a date for lunch so I best be getting some sleep too." Fishlegs yawned.

"And my mom is picking me up at 7 when she comes through for work so I guess I better get some sleep too." Eret stretched.

"And I'm bored. Night." Tuffnut entered the tent. When Toothless heard it zip shut he turned Hiccup so their faces were facing one another before Toothless kissed him deeply.

"That was incredibly devious baby." Hiccup said between kisses.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Toothless grinned capturing his lips again.

"You purposely came swimming knowing I'd follow and they'd take the hint about you wanting time alone with me." Hiccup bit his lip when Toothless's lips fell on his neck again.

"Are you complaining?" Toothless asked gently.

"Not at all. But if you didn't want them here all night then why allow a sleep over?" Hiccup asked.

"I didn't know my mom was planning to offer one. I originally planned to just have you over tonight...But I didn't wanna be rude and shoot them down so I found another way. I knew they wouldn't want to watch me make out with you and they'd make up excuses for needing to go to bed." Toothless chuckled.

"You're so bad." Hiccup sighed relaxing against his boyfriend's chest.

"And you love it." Toothless said in a seductive voice.

"Oh Gods do I ever..." Hiccup closed his eyes as they kissed again, and started another make out session for close to 45 minutes in the pool before getting out and continuing it on one of their towels that was laid in the grass. Around 12:30am, they were dry, and stayed laying together in the grass using a blanket from the house to cover up with. They stared up at the stars until they fell asleep. Hiccup laying on Toothless's left side, his head on Toothless's chest and an arm over his mid section. Toothless had his left arm over Hiccup's shoulders and his head laying on his right arm as a pillow. It had literally been the best night of his life, and a birthday he'd never forget.


	37. I Want Answers

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 37: I Want Answers.**_

He didn't know where the sudden depression had come from, well he knew where it stemmed from, he just didn't know why now of all times it would bother him. Toothless sat on his bed sighing, he didn't know what to do about it. Hiccup was helping Gobber with something. The rest of his friends were either working or had plans on their own. His siblings were at friend's houses, and his parents were working until 2 respectively. So where did that leave him? Hiccup said he'd come over when he was done, but he didn't know how long he'd be, and it was currently only 11am. So what, he sat there all day being upset until someone came along to distract him from his suicidal thoughts.

He'd been struggling with it since the day after his birthday, and quite a few times he contemplated cutting or worse. Even now, he was sitting on the edge of his bed holding his pocket knife and a wrist exposed. _-Don't do it, Toothless. You aren't like this anymore. I'm asking you not too and you know the reasons why...If you can't control it, I will take over for a while...-_ Fury told him.

"Butt out, Fury...Its...eating away at me and I don't...know what to do." Toothless flicked the blade open and put it to his wrist. Then there was hesitation.

 _-Get your answers then. Don't bleed them out of you, go get them. You have a car and all the things needed to get the answers you want. So go get them, then bury the past to enjoy your future.-_ Toothless sighed closing his eyes, he shut the blade and slipped it in his pocket. Toothless then grabbed his wallet and phone from the night stand, he went in the drawer where there was a manilla folder. He got that and slipped on his shoes then left his bedroom.

"You're right, Fury." Toothless stated, it was true. He needed answers and he was going to get them. Making his way towards the garage he got his keys off the hook then got in his car, he buckled himself up then started the car. He pushed the garage door opener button that rested on the visor over his head, the door opened and he backed out heading on to the main road and finally the highway. He turned the blue-tooth on for his phone for music and if anyone called while he was driving. An hour in to driving and Hiccup called him, Toothless pressed the button on his steering wheel.

"Hey babe." Toothless said gently.

" _Hey baby, are you driving right now? I can hear the purr of your Night Fury in the background."_ Hiccup giggled.

"Yeah I am. What are you doing?" Toothless asked.

" _I actually just got to your house. Me and Gobber finished early, thought I'd come hang with you. Maybe go out for lunch?" Hiccup asked. "When are you due back, I'll wait for you."_ Hiccup said.

"I'm sorry babe, I left an hour ago and I'm...not currently in town. I won't be back until dinner...maybe later." Toothless stated.

" _Wait...Where are...Toothless are you on your way to Bashem right now?"_ Hiccup asked slowly.

"Yeah..." Toothless responded after a minute.

" _Toothless, damn it. I would of come with you...Are you hellbent and determined to put me in an early grave...Is that where you're going?...Your parent's cemetery?"_ Hiccup asked gently.

"And maybe the orphanage, I did...tell them I'd visit when I got my license...Don't worry. I'm okay, I have my knife...my car, and my phone. I'm not walking this time, and I'll leave before it gets dark. I promise." Toothless replied.

" _I get the sneaking feeling that there is...more to this tip than just a visit. It's a 3 hour drive when you could of taken the train...It'll be...2pm by the time you get there, then what. Leave at 5 to get here by 8?"_ Hiccup asked him.

"I chose to drive because I wanted to clear my head..." Toothless started then he heard other voices in the background, great his parents were home early and some of his other friends showed up wanting to hang out too.

" _Toothless Fury, you turn that car around right now and get home. I don't want you going by yourself."_ Lilly said quickly.

"Mom, I'm 17...I'm fine. I promise I'll be home no later than 10." Toothless sighed.

" _And why do you need to clear your head by going to Bashem, you were fine when we left this morning. What's wrong sweetie...Is something bothering you?"_ Lilly asked.

"A lot of things are bothering me. Look you want the truth, and I know you have me on speaker phone so listen up. I've been really depressed the last week or so, I haven't told anyone because I didn't want everyone to worry. I got a few things to figure out and Bashem is the only place with the answers I need. I drove to clear my head, I promise I'll keep you updated and don't even think about jumping the train to beat me here...I need to do this. I wasn't going to but everyone was busy today, and I was home alone so instead of giving into depression like I used to...I left to clear my head. I'll be home in a while. I'll call when I get there." Toothless stated.

" _What do...you mean give into depression?..."_ Toothless heard Fishlegs ask.

"You're the smart one, Legs..." Toothless sighed.

" _Oh my Thor you were thinking about cutting weren't you!"_ Hiccup yelled, _"Why didn't you tell one of us you were having those kinds of thoughts. Gobber would of let me leave right away, any of us would of come running baby."_

"Will ya stop yelling...I was thinking a lot of things, I didn't have a distraction to keep my thoughts from wandering. I didn't want to have to call everyone away from what they were doing. I don't need to be rescued...I'll deal with my depression the way I always do. By clearing my head and getting answers to questions I've had for years. There are things I want to figure out...I'll be home by 10:30 at the latest. And I'll call when I pass Bashem County lines...I gotta go. There is an accident up ahead and cops everywhere...Love you all, and talk to you soon." With that he hung it up and he sighed heavily. They tried to call him back a few times but he ignored it and turned up the music.

(At the Fury House)

They were all standing around waiting on the call to answer but again they only got his voice-mail. "How did...none of us notice he was so depressed?" Lilly asked sadly.

"Toothless is pretty good at hiding how he feels. But still, we should of seen it sooner...You don't think...he was actually cutting this week do you?" Tyr asked.

"He said he went driving to keep himself distracted." Fishlegs said.

"No he said he was alone today and went driving to clear his head so he wouldn't do something. That doesn't account for all week." Astrid pointed out.

"What...would have him that depressed?" Cami asked.

"Could be a lot of things. Maybe the attack memories are bothering him again? He made mention that he had his knife first and then car and phone that he wouldn't be walking this time." Hiccup sighed.

"And he also said Bashem was the only place he could figure things out...Bashem was his home guys...I think...he might be homesick." Fishlegs said. They looked at him curiously.

"I think you're right. He said he was going to the cemetery, then the orphanage to visit the kids...And he's told us before that when he left his house after his parents died, there was a lot he wish he could still have taken with him. He carries a key around his neck, I think it might be the key to his old house..." Hiccup added.

"We did adopt him and move right away, and being 3 hours away all the time...I suppose it could be true. But he also said Bashem had the answers he needed...What did he mean by that?..." Markus said now.

"He wants answers about why his family never came forward to take him after his parents died." Ruffnut said firmly.

"And how are you so sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Duh, he made mention of it when he yelled at you that day. No one came forward, they only said they didn't want him and he wasn't their problem. He wants to know why. When we have so much time to ourselves, we start thinking about everything. Mainly the past." Ruffnut shugged.

"Gods I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner...Everything happened so fast for him that never had the chances to ask..." Hiccup sighed out sadly.

"What's he gonna do, go to CPS and–...He's gonna go to CPS and get information about where these other family members live...to ask them himself..." Lilly looked up at Markus.

"They won't...give him that information will they? Its confidential..." Heather asked.

"Toothless is a blood relative of them, and CPS has to give him information on his family. It's a law as long as he can prove who he. And we gave him his birth certificate, and social security number..." Markus said.

"And he has pictures of himself as a child, the one they took." Lilly added.

"And we can't go help him...Just like last time. I swear...if something happens to him..." Hiccup clenched his fists.

"He'll be okay, Hayden. We have to trust him, in order for Toothless to ever truly move on in life...He has to bury the demons of the past first. He said he'd keep us up to date so we'll have to wait it out. If he doesn't check in by 2:30...we'll catch the next train to Bashem. We won't wait around this time." Markus said firmly.

(With Toothless)

' _I'll get my answers...No matter how long it takes.'_ Toothless thought firmly as he kept his hands on the wheel and eyes focused on the road. He was only 2 hours and 15 minutes away now. He was sick of wondering, he wanted to know why these supposed family members didn't want him. Surely he had aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents around Bashem and he'd find them find out why they didn't claim him when his parent died.

(2 Hours & 15 Minutes Later)

Finally he'd reached the Bashem CPS building. He parked in an open spot, and glanced at his phone. _::Just made it to Bashem. I'll check in later.::_ After that he sent it and put his phone on silent, slipped it in his pocket, grabbed the folder on the passenger seat, then exited the car. He locked it and headed inside, after getting checked and on the right floor, he was grateful that it wasn't super busy but he'd still have a wait to meet with his caseworker well old one. Once he was in the orphanage, CPS stepped out of his life and he never thought he'd be back here in this building

(Fury House)

"Anything from him?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nothing. And he's not answering either." Hiccup said.

"Alright, we can't all take the train unless your parents say its okay." Markus said.

"We're cleared, already asked." Eret, Dagur, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut raised their hands.

"Same here." Astrid, Cami, and Heather added.

"My dad doesn't care as long as I tell him where I'm going and if I'll be home for dinner or not." Snotlout shrugged.

"We're good too." Tyr nodded.

"Then lets get going. We should be there in an hour." Lilly said. With that they all split in to different groups for the car ride to the train station and once there and everyone had their ticket they boarded hoping they got there before anything bad happened. "Where are we going to check first?" Lilly asked.

"Cemetery, orphanage, then CPS last...You two are his parents and he's still a minor. They can't deny you information about where he is." Hiccup stated calmly, well attempting to stay calm. He was worried about his boyfriend, Astrid put he hand on his shoulder smiling.

"I'm sure he's fine." She said gently.

"Until I know that for sure...I'll continue to worry." Hiccup stared out the window.

(With Toothless at CPS)

The door opened and the woman looked around, "Toothless Fury?" His head shot up as he walked over and inside the office with her. They reached a cubicle, Toothless sat down then the woman did around the other side of the desk. "I know you requested Elizabeth Green but I'm afraid she moved to another office outside of the Archipelago. But I'll be happy to help you the best I can. I am Daniella Johnson, so what can I do for you today?" She smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to start...I was...in CPS custody bouncing between foster homes for 4 years...between the ages of 8 and 12...Uh...I ended up in the orphanage until I was 16 and got adopted shockingly...But as for why I'm here...I know you guys keep files until a child turns 18 whether they are in your custody or not...While in custody here, my blood relatives came through refusing to claim me, to take me after my parents died...And I was hoping you could tell me where they are..." Toothless said being as straight forward as he could be.

"I see. Well I'll be needing your name when you were in our custody young man, and I'll see what I can find for you." The caseworker said. Toothless unfolded his birth certificate and handed it to her, then his social security card, finally his license to show his hyphenated name. He went by Toothless Fury but his legal name was still Toothless Doragon-Fury. The woman typed a few things on her keyboard then looked at him. "Yes, we have you right here. Looks like grandparents and an aunt was notified in the emergency contacts when your parents passed away. Now I'm not sure if these addresses are where they still are but I'd be happy to give it to you and hope for the best." Daniella offered.

"I'll take anything I can get...Thank you." Toothless smiled. The woman printed out the paper and handed him back his things. He put it all away before standing up.

"I hope you get the answers your looking for honey." She told him as he headed.

'You and me both...Here we go.' Toothless thought leaving the building and going to his car. He set his GPS to the first address, the one he assumed would be his grandparents if they were still there and he prayed they were. Toothless took a deep breath as he checked his phone, lots of missed calls and texts from his mom, dad, Hiccup, and other friends. Did they get his message he was okay? He checked the one to his mother and found it hadn't sent due to no service. Great, they'd be worried as hell now. He resent the message before putting the phone down and driving off to his next destination.

(Train)

Lilly's phone vibrated as she saw Toothless's name come up, she nearly broke down in tears which had them all worried. "Lilly for Odin's sake, what is wrong?" Markus asked.

"He's okay...He said he sent us a message 50 minutes ago but due to no service he never sent...He's okay. He made it to Bashem alright..." Lilly informed them. Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding in. "I'm calling him." She said but Markus stopped her.

"Don't...If he finds out we assumed he wasn't okay over a cell tower or lack there of and came here...He's not going to be happy and he's already dealing with enough...Lets just finish the train ride, and get lunch or something until his next check in. We don't know where he is right now and if we ask he'll know we're here looking for him. He's in a delicate mood already, lets not add to that..." Markus sighed. They all sat back nodding in agreement, they still had another 15 minutes to go.

(With Toothless)

He pulled up in front of the house and checked the mailbox number, 6 Robinbird Lane. Yep same address on the paper. But yet he couldn't see a name anywhere, he was looking for Doragon but saw nothing. Maybe they didn't live there anymore? Oh well, he was still going to try. He remembered as a child that they never saw family much for whatever reason, only major holidays like Thanksgiving, Easter, or Christmas. He took a deep breath and shut off the car, he stepped out after putting his phone in his pocket then getting the folder with pictures and documents to prove he was who he said he was. Toothless headed up the stone path to the door, he shaking reached forward and pressed the doorbell then stepped back to wait.

He was about to leave after 4 minutes of waiting when an older woman in her late 70's answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Um...Hi? Is this where...Jay and Rebecca Doragon live?..." Toothless asked.

"I'm Rebecca Doragon. Who are you?" She asked softly. Oh the Gods were on his side today, thank Thor.

"Who is it mom?" Came another voice, younger this time. Toothless recognized her, one of the women who came saying they couldn't take him. "We're about to do cake for dad's birthday. All the grandchildren are waiting." Said the woman again.

"Just a minute dear, there's a boy here asking for your father and I..." Said the older woman who confirmed herself as his grandmother. "Now, who are you and why are you here?" Asked Rebecca. He had been waiting for this since the day in CPS, to get answers so why couldn't he find his words? He sighed taking a deep breath.

"I'm Toothless Doragon. Son of Keith and Louise Doragon who died 9 years ago. I'm the grandson who got stuck in foster care, then an orphanage. And now I'm here to find out why my own family didn't take me in." Toothless said firmly. Both of the faces before him seems to turn to shock.

"Ho–how did you...even find us?..." Asked the younger woman.

"CPS told me. I've waited a long time for this, and since you didn't say I'm full of myself when I introduced myself then its clear you recognize me. Sorry to intrude on a birthday party...But then again, I know nothing of my relatives so how could I of known today was someone's birthday." Toothless shrugged.

"O–oh my poor dear...Please...come in...Come inside and let me get a good look at you." Rebecca said stepped inside, Toothless sighed softly and walked inside seeing everyone sitting around a table with a cake there.

"Late arrival to the party? Though I don't recognize him..." Said the older man.

"Ja–Jay...Its...Its Toothless...Its...Keith's son...He found us." Rebecca said shakily. The old man was up and on his feet right away to see Toothless.

"You were no higher than my hip last time we saw you, now look at you. Tallest one in here..." Jay said with a smile.

"I didn't come here for a reunion. I mean no disrespect here but I only came for answers..." Toothless stated.

"You must be what...17 by now, how'd you get here?" Asked the one who would be his aunt a little snotty like.

"17 as of last week. And I drove, didn't ya notice the car parked out front..." Toothless grumbled. "You can all stop acting like you're happy to see me, I know its an act...Just like my mother, I can smell bullshit a mile away. If any of this was real, then you would of cared 9 years ago when I needed someone to care about me. I only came here to find out why the lot of you didn't step up and take me when my parents died." Toothless asked coldly. He watched them sigh heavily and look down. "Don't worry, I got all day. I drove 3 hours from Berk to get here to do this..." Toothless added.

"Come s–sit down dear...There's a lot to explain..." Said one of the other women motioning to the couch in the living room, Toothless did so then looked at all of them, even the other kids who he assumed were his cousins of some sort. He waited years for this, he'd get his answers and finally be able to lay it to rest then go home and be with his family again, and never have to see these people again.


	38. Home

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 38: Home.**_

Hiccup was sitting with Lilly, Markus, and his friends in a McDonalds eating lunch. It was now give or take 3pm and they still hadn't gotten an update from Toothless. He was worried about his boyfriend deeply, none of them liked when Toothless either mad or upset because he didn't answer calls or text messages from anyone. They were battling themselves on going to the orphanage, or cemetery to see if he was okay. He had his knife on him and if it got to much they worried he'd hurt himself. "We have to make sure he's okay..." Fishlegs finally said.

"We have to trust him...And to be honest...I don't think he's going to be at either of those places. I think he went right to CPS to get the information and is probably driving around looking his relatives." Cami offered softly.

"So lets go there and at least find out where he might be." Snotlout said.

"We can't. We have to trust him guys, if he finds out we're here and looking for him he'll think we don't trust him and it will make his depression all the worse." Markus sighed. They all sighed afterwards hoping for the best.

(With Toothless)

"I'm waiting." Toothless stated firmly.

"Sweetie there was a lot going on back then...It was so sudden and to make a decision like that so soon..." Said one of his uncle's wife.

"A decision to take the grandson or nephew who just lost his parents or let him go into the system and its evident what you chose to do so thanks for that." Toothless mumbled.

"No need to get an attitude right now, Toothless." Said one aunt.

"I do believe I have every right to be angry. None of you lost everything...None of you went through what I did for 8 fricken years so don't tell me not to have a tude." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest. So far since being there, Toothless figured out on his own who in the room was a blood relative and who was someone who married in to the family. He had three uncles and two aunts. A handful of cousins. Two uncles had wives, the other was recently a divorced single father sharing custody. Both of his aunts were married, and one of them Toothless already knew he'd hate. Then there were his grandparents. Toothless a breath, "Look just give me what I came for and I'll leave..." Toothless stated calmer.

"Dear, we would of taken you...I had no idea about all this CPS nonsense." Rebecca stated. "We never knew you were in the system dear...We thought one of your uncles or aunts took you and you just didn't want to see anyone...Or were sick. That's what we were told at least." She added.

"Really? You expect to believe for 8 years...you thought I was sick or didn't want to see anyone? And if you weren't aware then why didn't my aunts or uncles show you pictures or something, or talk on the phone. Ya didn't think that none of that was suspicious?" Toothless remarked coldly.

"And how could none of you take him. He's your nephew for Odin's sake! Why weren't we called, I know how the system works...they look for all relatives..." Jay jumped in now.

"You're on the list for contacts. You two, then an Alex and Alicia. No others were listed." Toothless stated. "CPS said they tried multiple times to phone and write for two weeks but nothing. However I recall one aunt actually coming to the office saying 'we don't want him and he isn't our problem'. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that was you." Toothless pointed to the aunt who had been snotty with him.

"Alicia...I told you we would take him when we discussed it." Came the voice of her husband.

"We already had 3 children in the house, we didn't have the room for another." Alicia now said.

"He is you brother's son! We could have made room or he could have shared with Douglas. I told you to go to that office and say we'd take him. And you told me someone else had already done so, some distant family member who didn't live around here." Said her husband.

"And we were never informed...We're so sorry, Toothless...If we had known, we would of taken you in a heartbeat..." Said another one of his uncles.

"Save it...It doesn't matter anymore. It was 8 years ago, I only came to get the truth and its clear that you dear aunt Alicia are the reason I was stuck in foster homes for 4 years, then an orphanage for another 4 years..." Toothless stated getting up now.

"Well if you were in the orphanage, then why are you here? They don't give out cars, licenses, or whatever..." Alicia asked.

"Shockingly enough, I got adopted at 16 just 7 months ago. I now have a mom, a dad, one brother, and two sisters. What bothers me most in all this...is that none of you showed up for the wake or funeral. Had you done so, you would of known the truth." Toothless started for the door now pulling his keys out.

"Toothless dear, please...Don't...make us all suffer because my sister made a stupid, terrible decision. And we didn't know when they were, we went to the times given to us...but you weren't there. Wait...who handled the funerals, it was you Alicia. How could you keep us from him! He's our nephew, you had no right to keep him from all us." Said the one aunt.

"You heard him, he made out just fine." Alicia mumbled.

"Indeed I did, mom and dad made sure I was taken care of...Regardless if Alicia made a bunch of lies to hide my existence from you all...None of you made the effort to check in or find out if I was actually okay. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as guilty as her. Either way...I don't care anymore. I came for answers and I got them so now I'm going home to my family." Toothless stated.

Rebecca grabbed his hand pleadingly. "Please...We've...already missed out on so much of your life. You aunt Alicia never got along with your mom, she didn't like her for whatever reason but...that's why we never saw you a lot except for holidays. Your mother refused to go where your aunt was...Please Toothless...Don't leave so soon...You're...all I have left of your father..."

Toothless closed his eyes a moment debating it. His aunt was right, it wasn't all their faults. And he should punish them all for one aunts mistake. But still none of them bothered to check on him to make sure he was alright, he was just forgotten about. "I will consider coming back...right now. I still came here to see my parents and visit some old friends...Is the number on the paper right? If it is, I'll call you when I'm ready..." Toothless said calmly. Rebecca looked over it and nodded.

"And here is ours." Said one of his uncles. "Well I suppose we should introduce ourselves first. If you don't mind waiting a minute." He asked.

"I can spare a few..." Toothless stated.

"Well I'm your grandfather Jay, and this is your grandmother Rebecca. We're your father's parents. You have 3 uncles, and 2 aunts." Jay smiled gently.

"Your father was the oldest of them all. It goes your father, Damien, Cole, Alicia, Selby, and finally Ronald." Rebecca added.

"I'm not your blood uncle, I married in to the family but. I'm your aunt Alicia's husband, Alex. And these are your cousins; Todd, Douglas, and Sarah." Alex greeted offering a handshake. Toothless nodded shaking his as another stepped forward.

"I'm your uncle Damien, and this is my wife Stephanie. You've got Jeremy and one on the way, we still don't know the gender yet." Greeted Damien.

"Congratulations..." Toothless said softly.

"Thank you." Stephanie replied smiling.

"I'm your aunt Selby, and this is my husband Dan. You have Bella and Jasmine for cousins with us." Selby introduced. Toothless only nodded.

"I'm uncle Ron as the kiddos call me, and your cousins are Raymond and Johnathon." Ronald smiled.

"And I'm uncle Cole, my wife Elizabeth and our daughter April, planning to have another baby in the next few months or so." Cole introduced.

"I guess...its nice to meet you all. And on this...less than cheery note. I should be going..." Toothless stated, he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was Hiccup, of course. He slid it to answer, "Hey babe, I'm kind'a in the middle of something right now...Can I call you back in like 5 minutes?" Toothless asked.

" _Toothless we're worried about you...Its nearly 4pm..."_ Hiccup said.

"I'm fine, Hayden. I will call you back. I love you." With that he hung it up. "And before you ask, that was my boyfriend. I'm bisexual, get over it." Toothless said slipping his phone in to his pocket.

"We won't judge you sweetie. Are you certain you have to leave so soon?..." Asked Stephanie.

"Its 4pm, I still want to go to the cemetery before it gets dark then I have a 3 hour drive home to Berk." Toothless stated.

"Well we put our numbers, addresses, and e-mails on that list...If you need...anything at all. Just ask, please...We'd like to try and be more involved in your life, Toothless." Said Dan.

"Lets just say for now, I've acknowledged I have...extended family who I'm undecided if I even want in my life. I came hoping to bury my past, not make it part of my present or future...This...is going to take some adjusting and serious thought so I hope for the time being you can give me my space and I'll let you know..." Toothless said.

"Of course...Take all the time you need lad." Jay added, Toothless nodded as he turned to leave.

"Sorry I interrupted your birthday party, Jay." Toothless said then left out the door, he went to his car and started it up. Thank Gods the windows were tinted because as soon as he got his seatbelt on he started crying. He took off down the road quickly, he didn't want this. He didn't want to know that he could of had a home years ago if not for one selfish aunt stepping in the way. Toothless drove as fast as the speed limit would allow towards the cemetery, but what he didn't realize was he drove right by the McDonalds where his parents, boyfriend, and friends were sitting in.

"Um...guys?" Fishlegs started to get their attention, they looked at him. "Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong but...isn't that...Toothless's car at the stop light across from us?..." Fishlegs asked pointing out the window. They glanced out the window quickly to see the windows down slightly, they saw him slam his hand on the steering wheel angrily then wipe his eyes.

"He's crying..." Hiccup whispered. "I don't like this..." The light turned green and his car darted off down the road more.

"Lets go home, whatever happened he's not gonna be in a mood to talk and if he sees us..." Lilly said softly. All in agreement they cleaned up their mess, then returned to the train station to get back to Berk. None of them really wanted too but they didn't want to push Toothless's already very delicate mood any farther. As they were waiting to leave, Hiccup's phone rang and it was Toothless.

"Tooth?" Hiccup said quickly.

" _Hey...I'm gonna be...later than I thought. Just...tell my parents not to worry. I'll call you-...Wait...is that...the train in the background?"_ Toothless asked. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit as he stayed silent biting his lower lip, _"Don't lie to me, Hayden...My mood is already unstable enough as it is. Did you come to Bashem on the train and who is with you?"_ Toothless asked firmly.

"U–um...Your parents, me, our friends...Please don't be mad, W–we were worried about you..." Hiccup said quickly.

" _I figured as much...If you wanna see me, I'm headed to the cemetery..."_ Toothless then hung up as Hiccup sighed looking at them all.

"What did he say, Hayden?" Lilly asked him.

"If we want to see him, he's going to the cemetery..." Hiccup answered.

"Well what are we waiting for then!" Tyr cheered, they quickly rushed off the train and caught the next bus headed towards the cemetery route. The bus trip took 10 minutes but soon it stopped at the cemetery gates and once they got off, sure enough they saw Toothless sitting in the grass head facing the sky and eyes closed. They approached slowly and didn't say anything, once close enough they saw the one headstone which was black with a gray heart center and engraved on it were names Keith & Louise Doragon, then their birth and death dates. In a plastic case was an army hat on the side where Keith's name was.

Toothless pulled his phone out and scrolled a few times before turning up a light tune that began to play, he rested it on the headstone and sighed heavily taking a breath. _"Hey there now...Where'd you go? You left me here so unexpected. You changed my life. I hope you know...cause now I'm lost...So unprotected."_ Toothless began to sing getting their attention now. _"In a blink of an eye...I never got to say goodbye!"_ The small group of them looked at him sadly but otherwise kept quiet.

 _"Like a shooting star. Flyin' across the room...So fast so far! You were gone too soon! You're part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you...You were gone too soon."_ Toothless took a breath looking up now.

 _"You were always there, like a shining light on my darkest days. You were there to guide me...Oh I miss you now. I wish you could see...Just how much your memory, will always mean to me!"_ Toothless closed his eyes, _"In a blink of an eye...I never got to say goodbye!"_ No one blamed him for being upset, so much had happened in so little time.

 _"Like a shooting star, flyin' across the room. So fast so far...You were gone too soon. You're part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you...You were gone too soon!"_ Toothless sang out clenching his hands to fists.

 _"Shine on! Shine on! Into a better place...Shine on! Shine on! Will never be the same!"_ Toothless yelled out still singing. It was weird, there was a single break in the clouds as a beam on sunlight fell on to Toothless. _"Like a shooting star, flyin' across the room. So fast so far! You were gone too soon! You're part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you! You were gone too soon!"_ Toothless put his hand on the stone now as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

 _"Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon...Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon...Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon..."_ Hiccup finished as he took a deep breath looking up and calming down a little. "I miss you guys so much..." Toothless whispered but they still heard it he pulled out a small picture of him and his parents and almost hugged it before pulling out his key ring and unlocked the case with a small key then placed it inside, then he pulled out his school picture and placed it inside before locked the box tight again. "Now you can stop arguing over who I look like more." Toothless tried to laugh as a warm breeze whipped through.

Toothless finally got to his feet as he took his phone, then kissed his index and middle fingers placing it to the stone. "I love you both." Toothless said softy as he walked around the stone and through a few more across the way, he knelt down before it. The group followed him and saw him kneeling before a stone that read **'Drew Corbit'**. "Hey again old friend, been a while I know. Had a lot going on...I'm still mad at you for doing what you did...I told you...to talk to me and I'd help all I could...but you just...kept telling me you were fine. But you weren't...And maybe I guess it makes me a bad friend for not making you when I knew something was wrong." Toothless sighed.

"You think...this is the friend that...?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded to him.

"We didn't say goodbye, Drew...Its never truly goodbye and you can bet your ass when I get up there...I'm gonna deck you hard for leaving me. You promised...You promised you'd always be there for me, and then you left me...But I tell you this; No matter where you are...Whether is a quarter mile away...or half across the world...You will always be my friend, family, my brother." Toothless said lowering his head. "Its been a long day...Without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way...from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again...When I see you again..." He trailed off.

No one talked, no one moved. They didn't want to upset him even though they were sure he knew they were standing right behind him. Though the silence didn't last because another car pulled up near his and people stepped out who he really didn't want to see right now. "Toothless! Toothless dear...You left this at the house..." Came the voice of his would be aunt Selby. Toothless closed his eyes and took a breath before standing up and facing her as she came over and handed him the folder.

"Thanks, I didn't need it...It was only pictures or things to prove who I was to you people..." Toothless remarked.

"We could never forget that face...You look so much like your father." Selby said.

"Yeah, I know...But thanks either way, you can go now..." Toothless stated.

"Please come back to the house and talk to us..." She asked.

"What part of I'm not ready to see any of you right now wasn't clear when I left? I came for answers, I got them...now leave me alone. You all had your chance to have me in your lives, to care 8 years ago! I don't care if Alicia messed it up, it still stands the fact none of you bothered to question it, or check on me and here's some insight...Odin forgive my words but, I went through hell in those foster homes...and the orphanage. And where were all of you for that?...Not bothering to look for me, to stay in my life then so why should it matter now?" Toothless snapped at her.

"Please give us another chance...Alicia told us someone else already came forward to take you, that you'd been adopted by one of the foster homes..." Selby said to him.

"So what, you just give up and walk away. Adoption by foster care can be revoked in a heartbeat if blood relatives step forward. And not a one of them, of you all did. The only person who showed up was Alicia to say she didn't want me, and I wasn't your guys problem. Well guess what, now I don't want you and you guys aren't my problem...I said to back off until I decided what I wanted to do...You keep pushing and I'll cut all ties right now." Toothless warned. "And for the record...I did get adopted by people who actually care...And they are right over there. They followed me from Berk to make sure I was alright...even after I told them not too. That's what family does. These people are my family...Not you. All of you can screw off until I decide that what to do. I came here to clear my head, not get harassed by people who suddenly care. Now just go and leave me the hell alone." Toothless ordered.

"We're sorry, Toothless...If we could go back..." She started.

"Funny thing about time. Once something is done, it cannot be undone." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest. Selby sighed and nodded as she retreated to her car, then 2 minutes later pulled away. Toothless clenched his fist again, "I just can't catch a break today..." Toothless growled out walking towards his car.

"Toothless please...don't drive off angrily...Its not safe..." Lilly asked lightly.

"Why did you follow me here?" Toothless asked coldly.

"We were...worried about you..." Hiccup said.

"I told you where I was and what I was doing. I've even checked in...How long have you been in Bashem for?" He asked.

"Since 3:30...We were sitting at McDonalds..." Eret added.

"Baby, please...We've...been worried since you said you've been depressed and had thoughts about suicide..." Lilly tried to reach for him but Toothless pulled back.

"So what, you don't trust me now? Yeah, I had thoughts about it but instead of doing it...I left to get answers. Wishing I hadn't now...but hey its what I get. I'm going to go for a drive and I'll be home later...Get on the train and go home." Toothless said as he got in his car, started it and pulled away before any of them could stop him. They all sighed and headed towards the bus stop, it was going to be a long night but they'd pushed Toothless and made him feel like they didn't trust him. When the bus came, the got on and returned to the train station, boarded that and it headed back to Berk with all of them upset that they'd hurt Toothless more.

(With Toothless)

After 20 minutes of driving he pulled up before another house and stared at it from the window, his eyes caught the address and for the first time all day he felt at ease. Toothless pulled the car around the hooked driveway so it'd be hidden from sight. He got out of the car, locked it and pulled the key from under his shirt over his head and unlocked the door. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in it but who was gonna tell? The neighborhood was mostly vacant and kept to themselves from what he remembered. That and if he remembered correctly, the house was only locked to outsiders and Toothless had a key. And with him he could prove that he was the son of its previous owners and he owned it. That was right, his parents not only left him the annuity but the house too. Toothless made his way around, everything was just as he remembered it from the day he was taken away from it. Toothless made his way down the hall to his old room and look in, he saw a few old toys of his that he hadn't grabbed.

He knelt down and picked up one, running his fingers along it he found the smallest smile. He finally put it down, then left the room. He turned to the door across the way and shakily put his hand to the knob and turned it, as soon as he looked inside the tears formed. His parents room and gods if it didn't still smell like them even 9 years later. Toothless moved around the room seeing everything, still in its original place. He put his hand on the blanket folded on the bed, he pulled it close to him laying down in the middle. Those tears finally fell down his cheeks and he ended up crying himself to sleep there on his parents bed.


	39. Life's Too Short

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 39: Life's Too Short.**_

As much as all of them wanted to stay at the Fury house to wait for Toothless, some of them had to leave because they had work the next day or obvious reasons that girls and boys coed sleeping was a no no. Hiccup, Tyr, and Fishlegs of course stayed in the basement. Not that any of them got any real sleep, the last time Toothless stayed in Bashem all night...he came home wounded as all hell and it came out 24 hours later that he'd been sexually assaulted. This time though when they were calling him it wasn't going to voice-mail so they knew his phone was still on and active. Their friends said to keep them posted and as soon as they could they'd come back over.

As morning came around, they were all sitting at the kitchen table and some against the wall waiting to hear from Toothless but still nothing and it was already 11:30am. So far, Heather and Cami had come over and then around 10am it was Snotlout and Astrid. The rest were still busy but nevertheless, Lilly finally got frustrated and went to get the house phone, "I can't take this. I'm calling the police..." She whimpered. Before she could dial the second 1 in 911, the sound of a car door shutting hit their ears. They all froze a moment looking towards the kitchen door as Toothless finally walked in and thankfully he wasn't hurt, at least he didn't appear to be.

"Toothless Fury where have you been all night." She demanded quickly rushing over to check him.

"I was in Bashem, where I said I'd be..." Toothless replied.

"You said you were coming home later, we assumed you meant last night not this morning..." Markus added worried as well.

"Got sidetracked...Was too tired to drive so I spent the night at someone's house..." Toothless stated.

"Wh–who's house?" Hiccup asked.

"Mine...After the cemetery I went to my old home, the one I grew up in...and I just spent the night there." Toothless walked past them towards the stairs. "Then I grabbed a few things, hung out at the orphanage for a few hours, then came back here...I didn't get captured, or raped again..." Toothless mumbled. "No I don't want to talk about it...I just want to get a shower, and go back to bed..." Toothless said moving up the stairs to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Lets just let him cool off for a while...Something tells me yesterday wasn't really good for him, we already hurt him once by following him instead of trusting him. He was right...He could of hurt himself and let the depression win while he was alone, but he didn't. He went to find the source of the problem...Just like the first time. We need to back off...and give him his space for a while...but still let him know we're here for him." Hiccup said softly. They heard the water turn on, then music as they all sighed.

"Why don't you kids head home, he probably isn't up for visitors right now..." Markus added.

"Hayden, are you staying?" Fishlegs asked.

"Of course I am...He's my boyfriend and I'm gonna be there for him..." Hiccup nodded.

"Well keep us posted..." Tyr said, with that the group of them left leaving only Hiccup, Lilly, Markus, and Toothless's sibling sitting down in the kitchen.

"I don't like big brother so upset..." Celica huffed.

"None of us do..." Lilly sat beside her. After 25 minutes, Toothless left the bathroom and went to his own bedroom and closed the door. After another 10 he returned downstairs and left through the garage door again, they heard him opening his car door, then the trunk. They watched from the door as he pulled out 2 large blue suitcases, then from the backseat a bag that looked like a guitar case. Toothless strapped the guitar case one to his back, then picked up the larger ones and made his way back in the house after closing all the car doors.

"D–do you...want some help, Tooth?" Hiccup asked.

"I got it..." Toothless stated quietly as he closed the kitchen door, then began making his way up the stairs again. "If you wanna come up you can...Shower woke me up so I'm not as tired anymore..." Toothless offered. They waited for him to get upstairs first, then decided to follow him. Reaching the door, Hiccup knocked first. "Come in..." He sighed. Hiccup opened the door as they saw Toothless laying the bags on his bed.

"Are you...okay son?" Markus asked.

"I finally got it all...everything I wanted to take 9 years ago..." Toothless said quietly unzipping the first bag and flipping over the cover. Inside was bunch of toys and notebooks, and photo albums. The second case has some clothes in it, CD's, and tapes, even a blanket. Finally the medium like case, Toothless shakily opened it to reveal a dark wood acoustic guitar. His hand ran over the smooth wood as his family caught sight of the initials in the middle. 'K.R.D'. Toothless carefully pulled it out and rested it on leg as he sighed before running his fingers along the strings. "Wonder if I can still play it..." Toothless said softly.

He moved towards his laptop and powered it on, he typed in the password then brought up his music program. He messed with a few settings, and got a beat going consisting of drums and a few others. Toothless positioned his fingers on the strings and restarted the beat as he began to play the guitar chords. _"When the fear takes you down. When the doubt takes you under. When you sink like a stone...And you can't breathe..."_ Toothless closed his eyes following the beat of the music.

 _"When the tears take control. When the demons take over. Won't be in this alone...You got me." All any of them could do was sit and watch him. "Ooh...Oo yeah. Ooh...You got me."_ Toothless smiled a bit now.

 _"When the walls all cave in. When the nights all get colder. When you hang by a thread, of sanity..." Toothless paused taking a breath. "Rest your head on my heart! And your pain on my shoulders...Make your way to my arms. 'Cause you got me."_ Toothless sang out gently.

 _"Ooh...Oo yeah. Ooh...You got me." He hummed lightly now. "I'll be the one to lead you home. I'll be the one to keep you warm. I'll take you way out of the storms. When you can't stand, I'll stand up for you!"_ He held it a moment before glancing to the picture of his parents sitting on his night stand.

 _"When the fear takes you down. When the doubt takes you under. You're not in this alone...You got me." He sang gently. "Ooh...Oo yeah! Ooh...You got me! Ooh...Oo yeah! Ooh...You got me!"_ He sang a little louder then softened to light strums again. _"I'll be the one to lead you home. I'll be the one to keep you warm. I'll take you way out of the storms. When you can't stand, I'll stand up for you..."_ He played the last note before stopping the program beat with the spacebar.

"9 friggen years...and I can still play...I hated leaving this behind." Toothless sighed.

"What is all this stuff big bro?" Elisa asked.

"Memories...Memories I thought I lost..." Toothless offered a smile as he went to put the guitar away but something fell out of the middle hole. Toothless picked it up as he put the guitar back in its case and unfolded it, his eyes widened a bit. "Dad..." He whispered.

"What's...that?" Hiccup asked.

" **Dear son, I know one of these days you'll ask us why we named you what we did. Your mother and I had a lot of losses before you, so when your mother went through 16 hours of labor to push you out...Poor thing was so tired when the nurse asked for your name, your mother said Toothless because while she was pushing she punched out my two front teeth and since she was still on the pain meds...That's what the nurse thought she was naming you. We laughed about it for a good 15 minutes before deciding to keep it. Worked out too because you were toothless until you were about 18 months old. So, please don't hate us. Blame your mother's tiredness...But either way, we're so blessed to have you and you'll go far. You love this guitar, used to be the only thing that could put ya to sleep was me playing and your mother singing. But you love to play it yourself and one day when you're old enough this guitar will be yours. Your mother gave it to me to play for her so she could sing along to it after we started dating. You got your mother's voice kiddo so you go out and be the best singer around. Follow your dreams, and never stop being you. We're proud of the boy you are, and the man you'll become. And with this no matter how far from home you travel. We'll always be with you. Love mom and dad."** Toothless finished slowly.

At this, Lilly pushed Markus and the kids out of the room. Hiccup saw the silent tears forming in Toothless's eyes as he rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Its okay...Its okay baby. Ssh..." Hiccup tried to soothe him. "Just let it out..." Hiccup said. Toothless just sat there crying, he didn't know what else to do but that. Everything was just so overwhelming for him right now. And for the cake topper, he finally found out why his parents named him Toothless in the first place. Something he thought he'd never get the answer too. For a good 15 minutes he sat there crying silently in Hiccup's arms, before folding the letter and putting it back in the guitar case. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked him.

"For now...I wasn't...prepared for that." Toothless sighed.

"Its okay, Toothless...Like you told me, you're only human. This is...all stuff you thought you lost. I'd be emotional too." Hiccup said lightly.

"No, not just this...everything, Hiccup. You have no idea what I've been feeling the last week, and most of it I felt all at once yesterday." Toothless looked down.

"Well, talk to me then...If I'd know you were depressed, Tooth...I would of had you over or me here every single day to make you happy..." Hiccup replied.

"Case you haven't noticed...I have issues asking for help..." Toothless mumbled.

"You're as stubborn as my dad but...either way...I'm here for you whether you ask for help or not, so come on...Tell me anything at all." Hiccup smiled.

"I'll come downstairs, its only fair I tell everyone so get them over here..." Toothless shrugged.

"Sure thing baby." Hiccup nodded getting out his phone to group text everyone, including Toothless's parents too. Toothless got up and started putting things away from the suitcases. "Everyone said they'll be here in 15 minutes." Hiccup smiled.

"Good...Then I can say it all at once..." Toothless put the guitar near his dresser where it would be safe, then he started taking other things out like his dad's military greens and formal wear then put them in the closet. Toothless laid the blanket from their bed on his own. Then started stacking CD's and tapes near his computer desk. Finally he pulled out the notebooks and photo albums and put them away on the shelf by his dresser, then the toys in a box in his closet.

"I take it you found your relatives...?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll hear the story with the others babe..." Toothless sighed. After 10 minutes they went downstairs to see everyone waiting in the living room, he had Hiccup take a seat as he stood before everyone and took a deep breath. "Alright so I know everyone wants to know what the hell happened yesterday and if I'm okay. I'll start with no, I'm not. I'm in fact far from it and getting on my bad side would be detrimental to your health right now..." Toothless started.

"Take your time son." Markus offered.

"For starters, yes...I've been depressed the last 6 days. And I've gotten very close to hurting myself a few times...You can thank Fury for stopping me."

 _-I'll expect a full thank you later.-_

"Oh shut up you conceded jackass...Maybe next time you stop slacking and stop be before I get my knife out...You know like yesterday when I had it to my wrist before you decided to jump in and tell me not too do it." Toothless growled.

 _-Blame Ryder, he's the one who wouldn't stop distracting me.-_

"And you're the flippin Gate Keeper. Lock him up for a while...Now shut up, we're not syncing right now because not everyone here needs to see me argue with myself." Toothless said, silence. Just as he was about to start again,

 _-So that's a firm no on sayin hi to everyone?-_

"Gods damn it, Fury! Shut up!" Toothless yelled.

 _-Alright already, jeeze. Don't get your knickers in a twist...I'll leave ya alone.-_

"Moving on...And stop giving me that look...Me and myself argue all the time. I realize how crazy that sounds but it is entirely beside the point. As for the depression, I knew why I was having it, feeling it rather. I knew what it was tied too, my past and all the unanswered questions from it. Yesterday when everyone was busy and the depression hit hard, I decided I had enough of it. I'd suppressed it for years, thought I put it behind me and enjoy life but evidently that wasn't happening so...I left for Bashem. I went to the CPS building and requested the form that had the emergency contacts that they called when my parents died to place me..." Toothless started.

"When I got there, I did send a text to let you know I made it fine. But I guess the service was bad and it never went through, but I waited inside a good 30 minutes before sitting down with a case worked and getting what I wanted. She told me that she didn't know if these contacts were still at the addresses on the paper but she'd give it to me either way and hope I could find what I was looking for. When I got out, I resent the text to you and headed for the first address which was Jay and Rebecca Doragon...My paternal grandparents." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't have high hopes that these people would still be in the same places for the last 9 years...But I figured I'd give it a shot. A woman answered the door and asked who I was, I asked if this was Jay and Rebecca Doragon's residence and she told me she was Rebecca Doragon. Another woman came beside her saying to come inside for cake because apparently it was her birthday...Must of been my lucky day because it turned out all of them were in one place. All my aunts, uncles, and cousins..." Toothless mumbled.

"Did they tell you what you wanted to know?" Heather asked.

"More like what I wished I hadn't known...When Rebecca asked who I was and what I wanted...I didn't hold back. I out right said, _'I'm Toothless Doragon. Son of Keith and Louise Doragon who died 9 years ago. I'm the grandson who got stuck in foster care, then an orphanage. And now I'm here to find out why my own family didn't take me in'_. Suffice to say the younger woman didn't even try to deny not knowing me, she asked how I found them. Told her it was CPS, Rebecca instantly invited me in. When Jay asked who I was, she told him and he started with the _'Last time I saw you lad you were no higher than my hip'_. You'd think I would of been happy to see them so happy to see me..." Toothless looked at them again.

"But I wasn't. I was beyond angry that they were acting like they'd been in my life all this time...So I called them out on it. I said _'I didn't come for a reunion, I came for answers.'_ One of my...aunts I guess got snotty and asked how I even got there, and for my age, so I replied with _'17 as of last week. And I drove, didn't ya notice the car parked out front...You can all stop acting like you're happy to see me, I know its an act...Just like my mother, I can smell bullshit a mile away. If any of this was real, then you would of cared 9 years ago when I needed someone to care about me. I only came here to find out why the lot of you didn't step up and take me when my parents died. Don't worry, I got all day. I drove 3 hours from Berk to get here to do this...'_ Then Rebecca had me sit down so they could explain.

"So they went on to tell me that they never knew I wasn't taken in, that they thought I'd been adopted by some distant relatives. Turns out...All of them wanted to take me in...Except one. She was sent to CPS to take me home, and instead of telling them that her and her family would take me in...she told CPS they didn't want me and I wasn't their problem. Then she told everyone I was adopted by a foster family...Making them think they'd lost me forever. And then I outed her for the liar she is...Told them where I'd been for the last 9 years...They wanted me to stay to give them another chance...But I said I couldn't decide that right now because even if my aunt screwed me for 9 years...None of them bothered to check facts, or check in on me...Then I left..." Toothless looked away.

"So they were all shocked to see you?" Lilly asked.

"Yep...Turns out I have a grandmother, grandfather, 3 uncles, 2 aunts, 9 cousins and one more on the way...Then of course the in laws..." Toothless mumbled.

"That's good that they welcomed you though..." Hiccup offered.

"No. No it sucks, Hayden. Okay sure, aunt Alicia made them think I was already adopted but you heard what I said at the cemetery to the other woman. For 8 years they didn't bother to check on me when they knew Alicia didn't like my mom and yet she was the only one notified when my parents died? Come on...those facts don't add up one bit. They all wanted to take me when they found out but that's just it. None of them found out because Alicia was called first and she went and spoke for everyone. She made sure the calls didn't come through, or the letters. And her excuse was they didn't have the room...Can you really blame me for being upset right now!?" Toothless growled out.

"So one person changed everything, least they still want to be in your life..." Snotlout said.

"You don't get it, do you? That one person single handedly ensured my 4 years in foster care getting molested every other night, getting abused, and starved. Then got me put in the orphanage for another 4 years...2 of which I spent depressed, cutting, and deciding if I should throw myself off the roof of not. All because she didn't like my mom, and she didn't have the room. That woman is the soul reason my life sucked for 8 years! That I suffered for 8 years...And Gods I'm still suffering because of it...I haven't felt like dying this much since that day on the roof...And the temptation is becoming increasingly harder to ignore." Toothless walked away from them and went back to his room.

"Really Snotlout...Come on, that was low even for you..." Eret said shaking his head. Hiccup glared at his cousin and then followed after Toothless.

"Baby...Can I come in?" Hiccup asked.

"Is it just you?" Toothless mumbled.

"Only me..." Hiccup replied, The door handle turned and opened a little as Hiccup saw Toothless laying on the bed with a blanket under his head but facing the wall while going through a photo album when he was younger, like age 3. Hiccup shut the door as he crawled in to the bed beside Toothless and put his arm over him. Toothless adjusted so be could hold Hiccup in his arms again after putting the album down..

"Are they all still down there?" Toothless asked.

"Yep and my cousin is probably getting scolded by your parents for saying what he did...But Tooth, it really is a good thing that you found them and now know the truth. I know they didn't look for you but its because they thought you were in a better home already...Maybe they didn't know that they could claim you even if you had been adopted, the probably still can but given you're over 12, you can make the choice of who you want to live with now. I know they missed a lot of your life...but come on. You found your family again, let them be in your life..." Hiccup said softly.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet, Hiccup...I only went looking for answers, not for a second family. I'm content with what I got...And now I know the truth so I can finally bury it..." Toothless sighed.

"Tooth, I know you don't wanna hear this but if all you said was true about your aunt hating your mom, and you guys...all being separated because your mom and her didn't get along but don't shun them all. Come on...you and me both know how precious the gift of life is...And all to soon it can be taken from us or we lose people we love. Life's too short. Don't let them live the rest of their lives without you...It sounds like they really missed you, and are hurt that this aunt...made it so they couldn't see you. So get back at her by staying in their lives and them in yours. Never hurts to have to much family...I'm not gonna make you but just think about it." Hiccup said softly.

"I'll think about it..." Toothless closed his eyes.

"So this blanket? What's the story behind it?" Hiccup asked.

"My parents called it the cuddle blanket because every night, we'd all get in their bad...Watch a movie or show on t.v and summer or winter we laid under it until I fell asleep...Last night at the house...I wrapped it around myself and laid in the middle of their bed...and cried myself to sleep." Toothless looked down.

"Its nothing to be ashamed about, Toothless. We all cry...I sleep with my parents comforter too. So don't worry about it, now why don't you get some sleep and I'll still be here when you wake up." Hiccup kissed his cheek snuggling into him. Toothless smiled, yeah he was lucky alright. Best boyfriend in the known universe Hiccup was. Toothless held him close as he closed his eyes and within 5 minutes he was out like a light. "Sleep well baby." Hiccup whispered as he too ended up falling asleep.


	40. Fun Time

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 40: Fun Time.**_

3 weeks had passed since that day Toothless got the answers he wanted from his blood relatives. Hiccup's 17th birthday was this weekend and Toothless was no closer to finding an answer if he should forgive and forget the people who pretty much abandoned him for 8 years. He knew not all of them were guilty, at least not as much as Alicia was. Sure they didn't check on him but they also believed he'd already been adopted by a foster family, and maybe they thought once adoption happened then that was it. Toothless didn't know, there were still a lot of unanswered questions and he knew they were the only ones who could tell him but he still didn't want to see them.

Toothless had forgiven Snotlout for his remark that day when Toothless told them everything that happened, and thankfully he managed to catch up on his sleep. Lilly and Markus didn't like Toothless being home alone because they knew he was still depressed and never took back his own comment about saying he hadn't felt like dying this much since he got to the orphanage when he was 12 and stood on the room contemplating suicide. Knowing Lilly and Markus's fear, Hiccup and other friends made effort to at least have someone there to hang out with him and give him someone to talk too. Hiccup was there every day just to sit with him if nothing else.

Toothless knew he had to talk to them or he'd never get the answers he needed to make this choice, but also too he didn't want to spend 3 hours in the car driving, or taking the train, or bus there. He felt that if they really meant what they said then they should come to him. But he'd told them to back off and let him think for a while and thus it'd been 3 weeks and he knew they must be curious and worried that he'd never speak to them again. Toothless sighed heavily getting Hiccup's attention who was sitting with him on the couch.

"What's on your mind baby?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"More than I can handle, Hic...I just...don't know what the hell to do about this. I want to forgive them, but I don't know if I can." Toothless mumbled.

"Well maybe let them in slow, you know? Just invite them over, and talk. I'm sure they'll want to know everything of the last 8 years, fill them in." Hiccup suggested.

"I ain't tellin them everything...I don't think they need to know about all the sexual abuse and shit..." Toothless huffed.

"Tell them what you're comfortable telling them then. But Tooth, I've said it before...Life's too short. They are your family, by blood and you are their's. You told me your grandmother asked you to stay because you're the only piece of your father she has left. Remember that your dad was their son or brother...And when they thought they lost you, it was like you died with them...And I'm sure it was painful for them." Hiccup said putting his hand on Toothless's leg.

"Here I keep saying I'm a guy who forgives and forgets...Yet I can't forgive them. Hiccup the stories they gave me...Come on, they are just to unrealistic. Telling me they all said they'd take me, but aunt Alicia being the only one who was notified came in and to say no one wanted me? How was it they all would of taken me in...if only one was notified? How could they go 8 years without bothering to check on me?..." Toothless asked.

"I don't know baby. I'm not them, I can't give you those answers...But I can stand by you, and tell you that the only way you're ever going to know is by talking to them. So call them up, invite them over for a day and talk to them. I'll even offer up my parent's place so they don't have to get a hotel...And all of us will be with you this time. You don't have to do this alone." Hiccup told him lightly.

"You're just too good to be true sometimes, Hiccup...I'll ask mom and dad if its okay first..." Toothless pulled out his phone, then the messages with his father. _::Dad...I still have questions for those people who say they are my family, well by blood anyway...But I don't feel like driving, bussing, or taking the train to Bashem. Can I invite them here? All of them?::_ Toothless sent the message and sighed back on the couch to wait for a response. "I swear my head is gonna explode from all this..." Toothless mumbled. Hiccup took his phone and set it on the table then he crawled on top of Toothless, straddling his hips with a smile.

"Well then I'll distract you for a while." Hiccup leaned in close and kissed him deeply before Toothless could ask what he meant. As soon as their lips touched, Toothless had his arms around Hiccup's form and deepening the kiss further by sliding his tongue into Hiccup's mouth and running it along his. Hiccup gripped Toothless's shirt, kissing him back hungrily almost. Toothless heard the light moans escaping Hiccup's throat, taking his chance now Toothless put his hands on Hiccup's hips and pushed him onto his back on the couch while crawling over him to keep the kisses going. Toothless trailed kissed to Hiccup's neck and began to lick and suck the spot where the crook of his neck was. "Ah...Tooth...less...N–not there..." Hiccup moaned.

"Why not babe?..." Toothless asked in a low tone.

"Beca...use it...fe–feels so g–good..." Hiccup panted a bit as Toothless continued his actions with Hiccup's neck, finally he pulled placed another kiss there before moving back to his boyfriend's lips and capturing them again.

"Its turning you on, isn't it?" Toothless asked breaking the kiss a moment and staring down lovingly in to his eyes. Hiccup blushed nodding to him.

"I–I'm gonna...need a cold...shower after this..." Hiccup admitted.

"Why's that?" Toothless asked lightly.

"Uh cause...hard right now and...we're not...having sex?" Toothless chuckled at him as he placed a hand over the bulge in Hiccup's pants making his eyes widen. "What are you doing!..." He gasped out quickly.

"You know there are other ways to take care of it right?" Toothless questioned arching a brow at him.

"And I'm not doing it with you here...So cold shower it is." Hiccup blushed.

"That's not what I was talking about silly boy. I'll take care of it for you." Toothless used his finger to unbutton Hiccup's pants.

"You said no sex yet..." Hiccup looked away shyly.

"And we're not having sex, I'm getting you off. You know like a blow job." Toothless rolled his eyes.

 **(Toothcup fun below. You've been warned.)**

"Then we're doing it upstairs in your room...Your family comes home unexpectedly way too often." Hiccup mumbled. Toothless got off him and helped him to his feet as they both went upstairs to Toothless's room, once in Toothless locked the door while Hiccup laid on the bed. Toothless crawled over him again and kissed him deeply, Hiccup instantly moaned in to it while Toothless's hand slipped in to the now loosened pants of his boyfriend and ran his hand over his boxers that his covered cock, Hiccup's body shivered almost.

"Feel good?" Toothless asked moving his lips to the spot on Hiccup's neck that drove him wild.

"A–ah, Tooth!" Hiccup bit his lower lip to stifle a moan. Toothless smiled as he lifted Hiccup's shirt up revealing his chest and mid section then began kissing down it until he reached the waistband of Hiccup's pants and pulled them down softly. "A–are you...s–sure no one is gonna come home...early?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Celica, Elisa, and Eirik are all at their friend's houses and won't be home until mom and dad do. Mom had to travel an hour away for a meeting, and dad has to work until 3. Its only 1...So relax." Toothless told him lightly.

"And our friends who also show up unexpectedly?" Hiccup questioned.

"Hiccup relax. I warned them this morning I wasn't in the mood to have a ton of people over today and not to show up without warning me first..." Toothless sighed, Hiccup seemed to lay back again trying to relax. "Don't be so nervous, its not sex babe..." Toothless smiled gently as he focused his attention on his lover's cock which was fully hard and making the boxers look like they didn't fit because of the constriction. Toothless pulled the boxers down and Hiccup's erection sprang free before him. Toothless kissed the top as Hiccup blushed deeply then began to lick around the head, and up and down the length making Hiccup moan lightly.

"Go–Gods Tooth..." Hiccup's hands gripped the blanket beneath him as he threw his head back at the feeling. Before he realized it, Toothless began to stroke him up and down. It drove Hiccup crazy from the pleasure, Toothless kept an even pace for about 5 minutes before bringing the head to his mouth and starting to suck on him. "Too–Toothless...!" Hiccup gasped out as his heart began to race, pounding hard in his chest.

"Just relax..." Toothless told him as he moved his hand and began to suck his entire length, bobbing his head at a steady pace, allowing Hiccup's cock to hit the back of his throat before bringing his head up to the tip then back down again.

"Oh Th–Thor...I–I'm so close...al–already..." Hiccup moaned out. Toothless pulled off his mouth and began to stroke him again, slower though while his other hand found Hiccup's ball sack and began to lightly massage it making Hiccup's hips buck a little.

"Don't hold back, Hiccup...It will only start to hurt if you do..." Toothless insisted before starting adjusting himself to start sucking Hiccup's cock again, now he picked up speed in his sucking and stroking. Hiccup lasted maybe another 2 minutes after Toothless started that before he threw his head back again, hips bucking once or twice. Toothless felt Hiccup's length twitch in his hand and mouth before grinning a bit.

"Tooth...less...I'm...gonna cum..." Hiccup moaned out loudly.

"Cum babe...Cum for me." Toothless said before going back to sucking on him.

"Ah...Ah! Toothless...I can't...I'm cumming!" He practically yelled out as his hips bucked again and he grunted panting as Toothless felt Hiccup release in his mouth. Hiccup's body trembled from the feeling and after 10 seconds of so of cumming, Toothless swallowed before licking Hiccup's cock clean and sitting back on the bed. Hiccup laid there sprawled out on the bed panting heavily as his cock began to go down and soften slowly.

 **(Safe again!)**

"Feel better?" Toothless asked him with a smile.

"How...in the...name of...Thor...can you do that so good? Have you...ever...done that...be–before?" Hiccup asked as he managed to pull his boxers and pants back up.

"Never done it before and I do a lot of reading babe." Toothless replied with a chuckle.

"Good Odin almighty..." Hiccup breathed heavily with his eyes closed. "Wait what about you...?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not hard right now." Toothless stated.

"That didn't turn you on at all?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"Its not you babe...I just...still have issues ever since...Well you know already." Toothless looked away. Hiccup got up and hugged him.

"Its okay, I understand." Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks...I can get hard...but it just takes more is all...I gotta be in the right mind set. As in...not stressed out with a ton of shit on my mind." Toothless mumbled.

"Toothless, you don't have to explain it to me...Besides, I'm hungry and thirsty. Can we go get a snack?" Hiccup asked giggling.

"You're one of those types of guys who get really giddy, hungry and thirsty after releasing aren't you?" Toothless arched a brow at him. Hiccup blushed a little nodding.

"Its okay. I get mellow or hungry." Toothless chuckled.

"Really? So you've...masturbated before?" Hiccup blinked.

"What the hell do you think I do in the shower babe? I think about you. I don't do it all the time, only if I was dreaming about you and woke up hard." Toothless laughed, "Come on, I'll get ya snack." Toothless told him as they unlocked the door and went back downstairs. "By the way...You have the sweetest tasting cum." Toothless winked as Hiccup tripped over his own two feet and started to fall but Toothless caught him with a smile.

"I–it really tastes sweet? I've only heard it tastes salty and bitter." Hiccup asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Depends on what you eat. You like a lot of sweets so that comes through more often than naught." Toothless chuckled, Hiccup blinked at him again, "I do a lot of reading babe. What ya in the mood for? Ice cream, cookies, cupcakes?..." Toothless asked him.

"Uh...I don't know. Mac and cheese?" Hiccup said smiling.

"I swear you eat like a pregnant woman..." Toothless got the pot out and filled it, then began the burner so it could boil. Toothless went to the living room to get his phone to see a few missed calls from his father, then a text message. "Let me call him back..." Toothless sighed as he dialed his father back. After two rings it connected, "Hey dad." Toothless said after a minute.

" _Hi son, what was your text all about and why haven't you answered the last 5 times I called...?"_ Markus asked.

"Sorry, Hayden and I went for a walk to talk about things...And, I was asking if you and mom wouldn't mind me inviting the...Doragon's over, you know my blood relatives so I can talk to them about a few things..." Toothless asked slowly as he added the macaroni to cook in the now boiling water.

" _All of them, how many are there son?"_ Markus asked.

"Two grandparents, 3 uncles, 2 aunts. So 20 people?..." Toothless stated doing the math in his head. "That's assuming they bring my...cousins..." Toothless stated.

" _Let me talk to your mother tonight over dinner and we'll see. That's a lot of people son but I understand what this means to you."_ Markus replied.

"Thanks dad. See you in two hours?" Toothless asked, after another second he nodded and hung up. "He's gotta talk to mom first..." Toothless sighed. He drained the macaroni then put it back in the pot, added the butter, milk, and packets of cheese. He mixed it then got Hiccup a plate and served him with a fork.

"I'm sure it will be fine and um...thanks for earlier...I think?" Hiccup blushed as he took a few bites. "Holy Thor this is good babe..."

"For what? Giving you a blow job? Well I wasn't gonna make you suffer a cold shower babe...I didn't see anything wrong with a little foreplay." Toothless smiled.

"But still...I didn't think you'd want to do things like that." Hiccup said.

"Done to me, no...I still got things to work past with being...touched intimately. But doing it to you, I don't seem to mind as much." Toothless shrugged.

"Well whatever your comfortable doing, I won't argue. That was way better than I ever imagined it'd be and definitely better than doing it to myself...I don't think I can ever masturbate again knowing how good it feels to have you do that..." Hiccup chuckled, at that moment the kitchen front door opened revealing their friends there. Hiccup instantly paled then went tomato red. "Oh just kill me now..." He put his head down to hide his face.

"Umm...Did we interrupt something?" Dagur asked.

"Nope. But you also didn't warn me you were coming over...we talked about this guys..." Toothless mumbled.

"We texted you like 20 times saying we were coming over." Tyr added.

"Did I answer any of them?" Toothless asked. They shook their heads, "Then I didn't see them so I wasn't warned about it..." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry...So...you two had fun alone together?" Snotlout asked.

"That would be none of your business, Shane." Toothless huffed. "Well you're here now so what do you want?" Toothless asked.

"Well it was hot, most of us just got out of work, and its like 96 degrees outside..." Heather started.

"You wanna go swimming don't you?" Toothless asked, they nodded.

"You know where the pool is, we'll be out soon." Toothless stated, they rushed outback through the kitchen door, then garage. Toothless rolled his eyes, "Coming babe?" Toothless asked.

"I didn't bring my swim trunks." Hiccup shrugged.

"You can wear mine, I'll wear a pair of shorts." Toothless told him, Hiccup nodded as the two of them headed upstairs to change then come back down to see everyone relaxing either in the water or pool side on the beach chairs.

"Ain't those Toothless's swim trunks?" Fishlegs pointed out.

"I didn't bring my suit..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Hah, now you can say you've been in Toothless's shorts." Snotlout laughed which made Hiccup blush deeply.

"Come on Tooth! Show us one of those diving board jumps." Tuffnut said.

"Must I?" He asked, they all nodded. "Fine..." Toothless sighed as he flipped on the music then walked on the diving board trying to decide what to do for them though he hated doing it. He hated being a center of attention, he smiled with and idea as he backed up a little and took a breath. His eyes opened as he dashed forward and leaned forward with his left hand out seemingly do a cartwheel only with the one hand gripped the edge of the board and did a one armed handstand balancing there a second.

"Woah..." The girls and Hiccup gasped with wide eyes. Toothless held it a minute before bending his elbow slightly then pushed off flipped around landing in a cannon ball with a splash. He surfaced with a smile. "You gotta teach me how you do that..." Astrid said.

"Its all balance and a lot of arm strength. If you position your hand wrong even half a centimeter you can break your wrist." Toothless moved to the side of the pool motioning for Hiccup to come in with him. Hiccup smiled lightly as he started at the shallow end and walked in slow then over to his boyfriend, Toothless kissed his cheek and held him from behind giving his neck a nip. "Might of accidentally marked ya love." Toothless chuckled.

"You did what?..." Hiccup asked.

"Gave you a few hickeys earlier." Toothless snickered, Hiccup blushed hiding his face. "Will you stop being so shy..." Toothless kissed him then moved towards the shallow end and did an underwater handstand before flipping around. They all swam around and having a good time until about 2:30 when Toothless's dad got home with Elisa and Eirik. "Hey dad." Toothless greeted.

"Hey son. Having fun?" Markus asked.

"Always. You talk to mom yet?" Toothless pulled himself up out of the pool, got his towel then walked over towards his father.

"Yes and we both say its alright. We know how much this means to you, so anything to make it easier for you we're okay with. Give them a call and invite them over for the weekend." Markus said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Toothless hugged him the stepped back realizing he was still wet. "Eh heh...sorry." Toothless said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. We're coming swimming anyway, its hot today." Markus added, Toothless nodded as he dried himself off and walked to the table where his phone was. He paused the music and pulled up a number then took a deep breath and sighed out pressing dial then he put it to his ear, the others quieted so he could hear. After 4 rings, there was a pick up. "Hi, its...Toothless." He began. "No I called because I have more questions...But I'm not making the trip back out there again. If you want to see and talk to me...Then you come here to Berk this weekend. Give me an answer by 8pm so I can make sleeping arrangements. This is my cell so this is how to reach me..." Toothless said. "This is my offer. You want me to give you another chance, you prove to me you want another one. I don't care either way..." Toothless added after a moment. "No. I want to talk to all of you so either you all come or don't come at all." Then he put it down with a sigh.

"Baby...Are you okay?" Hiccup asked getting out of the pool to check on his boyfriend.

"Yeah...Selby is gonna call the others and see if they can make the trip too." Toothless mumbled. "Lets see how much they actually care..." Toothless said with a void look in his eyes, he put the music back on then laid his towel down in a sunny spot on the grass and then he laid on it with his arms behind his head and eyes closed clearly going back in to deep thought about it all. The others frowned a bit but otherwise left him alone. Around 6:30pm when it cooled off, everyone but Hiccup of course went home for dinner with their families. Toothless had been mostly silent since that phone call to what Hiccup assumed was one of Toothless's aunts. Finally around 7, just after dinner was over his cell phone rang again. Toothless glanced down at the caller ID and saw the number he'd dialed before.

His mother paused the TV and the room went silent. He slid the phone to green to answer it, "All I need is a yes or no, and if the kids are coming." Toothless answered.

" _Yes and kids coming too. We'll be in Friday night at 6:30pm by train...We're staying in a hotel."_ Said Selby.

"Fine. We'll talk Saturday morning then..." Toothless stated.

" _Whatever you want to do is fine with us, Toothless."_ Selby replied softly.

"Good. Because this Saturday determines if I accept you in my new life or not. Good evening." Toothless stated, then he hung it up. "All 20 of them are coming by train Friday night at 6:30, and staying in a hotel." Toothless said.

"Well I'll clean the house on Friday morning then." Lilly smiled softly.

"I'll do it. Don't strain yourself mom...I can clean the house..." Toothless told her.

"Do you want me and the others here when you talk to them?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"Its up to you, doesn't matter who is here or not...Its going to happen either way." Toothless said softly.

"We'll all be here for you." Celica nodded smiling. Toothless ruffled her hair a bit.

"Thanks Cel..." Toothless smiled lightly. For the rest of the night they just watched a movie, Hiccup went home around 9pm and Toothless went to bed early dreading Saturday which was only 3 days away, then Hiccup's birthday on Sunday. He wanted this out of the way so he could enjoy his boyfriend's birthday. He was putting this to rest one way of another. Toothless sighed closing his eyes and falling to sleep by 9:45pm.


	41. Lets Settle This

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 41: Lets Settle This.**_

The days leading up to Saturday were hell for Toothless, he was a complete mess of emotions and didn't handle it well. His depression hit the hardest, and he had one slip up where he cut himself in a fit of rage and tears about it all. Thankfully, Hiccup got the knife away from him, and held him while Lilly wrapped his arm then just stayed with him all night in his room. That happened on Thursday morning, on Friday Toothless's mood seemed pretty well nonexistent. He cleaned the entire house himself from floors to ceilings and everything in between. He even cut the grass, and cleaned the pool. He made coffee, and finger foods, then kool-aid for the kids that were coming since all his cousins were about 14 and under. He was sure the youngest once who had been born already was about 3 and a half.

All of his friends either took the day off or canceled their plans to be there for him, they watched him move around the house cleaning like a mad germ-a-phobe. Toothless did all the dishes from wash, dry, then put away. He swept and mopped the hardwoods, then vacuumed the rooms with rugs. He made sure the basement was tidied up, then did the two bathrooms, he dusted, cut the grass, set up chairs, and cleaned the pool himself. It was thankfully a nice day with a cool breeze and he was going to have everyone be outside, and his siblings were going to keep his cousins busy since this was an adult conversation that could get very heated. Toothless was on edge as it was and they all knew he was likely to snap at a moment's notice.

When the Doragon's made it to Berk, they called Toothless to let him know they were there and in the hotel. Then asked when he wanted to talk and where. Toothless said he'd send for them and to be ready at 10am. Sure enough that next morning he sent for a shuttle taxi bus to pick them up from the hotel and as it was now, they'd be arriving in 10 minutes. Toothless was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, brows furrowed in frustration.

"Toothless?..." Hiccup asked. Toothless looked over slowly, void eyes again. "A–are you sure you...wanna do this?" Hiccup questioned.

"This was your idea, Hayden. You told me to talk to them and get answers..." Toothless remarked. Ouch, Toothless was using Hiccup's real name and when he used real names in that sarcastic yet cold tone they knew he was livid.

"Is there...anything we can do to help you get ready?" Astrid asked.

"No. Thank you, I took care of everything myself..." Toothless said. For 10 minutes is was like this until his phone rang, without even looking he answered it with, "What?"

" _The driver...can't find your house..."_ Said Dan, Selby's husband.

"Stay put, I'll be right out." Toothless said coldly before hanging up, slipping his phone in his pocket he stood up and opened the main door to the house.

"Can we...do anything?" Cami asked.

"Don't get in my way. Don't say anything, don't bring anything up, and don't interfere. I let you be here for support, that is all. My mood is incredibly foul and unstable right now and I'm very close to a psychotic break down...Fair warning." Toothless then walked outside with his hands in his pockets as the door shut behind him. Toothless walked to the end of his street, then turned again and saw the bus sitting off to the side. He walked over to it and the driver opened the door for him with a light smile, "Turn down that street where the line of trees is and metal fence." Toothless stated holding the pole near the drivers seat. The driver did so, "Now turn left here. And it's the big gray house with black shutters." Toothless said. After 2 minutes the bus stopped and the driver opened the doors for him, he faced the Doragon family. "We are talking in the backyard on the deck, the kids can use the pool. My family, and friends are here too. Don't talk to them, don't introduce yourselves. No point in everyone knowing one another until I decide where this goes. Don't talk unless I ask you too." Toothless ordered.

"We understand, Toothless." Said Rebecca.

"Good." Toothless stepped off the bus and started towards the house, the rest all getting off and following him slowly. By the time they reached the backyard Toothless already saw his family and friends waiting there. "Kids can swim. Right side 3 feet, left is 7. Floaties and swimmies available in the bucket, my siblings will keep an eye on them." Toothless stated. "There's also snacks on the table then water, soda, and juice in the coolers." Toothless added.

"Go on kids, go play or swim. Adults talking..." Said Cole softly smiling. The kids rushed off towards the pool.

"Cel, El, Eirik...Go with them. Let me know if there's a problem..." Toothless said quietly.

"Sure thing bro." Eirik smiled as he and the other two headed towards the pool now.

"Going to be completely honest here, I wanted no part of this. I have been dreading it since the idea was suggested to me to invite you all here to get my answers. So since I am doing this, today is gonna follow my rules. I expect the full truth and nothing but. Believe me I will know if you lie, as I stated before...I'm like my mother...I smell bullshit a mile away. You tick me off, you lie, or speak out of line...And you'll be getting back on that shuttle bus, leaving here, and you will never see me again because I will cut all ties with your family. Is that in anyway, shape, or form unclear?" Toothless asked.

"Crystal clear..." They replied.

"Glad we agree. Definitely a first...But whatever. I got most of my answers during the first meeting however a lot of things don't add up. So I want the truth...Starting from the day you learned my parents were killed in a car accident. Everything." Toothless ordered.

"We told you everything..." Selby said.

"No, I got about 6 different stories. I want one story about what happened. I don't care if its from different points of view, I want to know everything." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest. "So start talking...My patience is incredibly thin as it is. People started getting notified about my parents dying at the hospital so lets hear it." Toothless said. "Who got called first, I assume parents." Toothless added.

"We never got a call from the hospital. Alicia told us..." Rebecca said quickly.

"Why doesn't this surprise me in the least...So once again, Alicia was the reason. Because had you been informed properly that day...I was in the hospital too. Sedated because when I heard my mother's heart stop on the ambulance ride and I flipped out. Had you been aware, I could of been claimed and taken home then, never would of had to had CPS involved. But let me see if I can't piece together the rest of the hospital story on my own. Alicia is the one who answered the phone at your house, made it seem like the call wasn't important, waited just long enough to where the hospital would call Child Services for abandonment and neglect, then wait for me to be taken before letting you know about the accident. So that would mean...You found out about their deaths...June 7th. Sound about right?" Toothless asked.

"Ye–Yes..." Ronald confirmed slowly.

"Well newsflash, they died on the 4th...3 days before you were told. The limit on a minor who lost his parents to be claimed by another family member is 3 days exactly before CPS is contacted. Since no one came forward, I was taken by CPS from the hospital and was immediately put in the system. But hey, I know what happened to me. I want to your side of the story though I have a pretty damn good feeling where it went from there..." Toothless huffed. "So after you were told about their deaths, what happened. Did anyone even question where the hell the 8 year old son was?" Toothless asked.

"At first...we thought you had died in the accident too since every time we asked if you were okay, we got looked at sadly and thought no one had the heart to tell us you were dead." Damien added now.

"Well I'm very much alive as you can see. Continue...Obviously you learned I wasn't dead at some point, assuming it was when CPS called looking for relatives." Toothless mumbled.

"And that call never came to us...Or the letters you told us about..." Said Jay slowly.

"We got notified." Added Alex, Alicia's husband.

"Alicia told us that she and Alex were going to take you." Selby said now.

"And I told Alicia to go to CPS to get you and bring you home to us...But when she returned later, she said you'd already been adopted by distant relatives and there was no need since they took you far out of Bashem..." Alex sighed sadly.

"Going to stop you right there because already the story has changed from the first time I heard it. Yes I was told about this distant family thing, but you Selby also said at the cemetery that Alicia told all of you I was already adopted by a foster family. Also, Jay and Rebecca said they were told I was already with one of my aunts or uncles but kept away because I didn't want to see anyone or was sick for apparently 8 years. So which is the truth?" Toothless asked.

"I was told when she got home distant family." Alex said quickly.

"And the rest of us were told adopted by a foster family." Cole added now.

"We were told you were with one of them already..." Rebecca said softly.

'Typical...So everyone thought I was out of reach. Let me just call you on your bull right now. First off if I was with distant family, don't you think someone maybe should'a questioned who this distant family was? Secondly, even if I was accidentally adopted by a foster family, the rights of the biological family take presidency and could of gotten me back any time at all by going to a family court judge and proving you were of blood relation to me. And lastly, if I was already placed with one of my aunts or uncles...Wouldn't one of you of known when someone asked how I was doing? Even if I didn't come or show up? Really...How stupid do you think I am? Someone had to notice it seemed off or did you really all just settle with the lies of one woman who gave 3 different stories. Did the group of you not talk or something?" Toothless asked.

None of them said anything now, "So I was right then. You all just bought the lies Alicia spouted off, and no one bothered to ask or check in on me, to see if it was really true. Really? 3 different stories? I get she set it in motion but that doesn't make any of you less guilty than her." Toothless growled out.

"We–we're so sorry, Toothless...At the time...we believed it. Yes after a while something didn't seem right but by then we had no idea where you were or what happened to you..." Selby cried a bit.

"How long did it take any of you to figure out that something wasn't right." Toothless asked.

"2 years...We all realized that you weren't with any of us, and we don't have distant relatives of the Doragon family elsewhere. Those relatives would of been your mother's side and from what she told us...she was thrown out at 17. They disowned her, that's how your father and her met...So we eventually believed the one story that you'd been adopted by a foster family...And CPS would tells us where you were, said we lost our rights because no one claimed you." Damien said now.

"You really expect me to believe it took you two years to realize I wasn't with one of you, or with relatives from mom's side?...Oh this just keeps getting better and better..." Toothless forced out a sarcastic laugh. "Well since you missed so much, I'll fill you in of what you missed from the day Alicia came to the CPS building and said no one wanted me and I wasn't your problem–..." Toothless started then he heard one of the kids scream in fear.

"Toothless! One of the little girls lost her swimmies in the deep end, she's stuck and we can't dive that far down..." Elisa cried panicked. Toothless pulled his phone from his pocket and tossed it aside as he ran towards the pool and dove in head first towards the bottom. In fear the rest of them rushed to the pool side to see Toothless wrap his arm around her waist, then kick the filter of the bottom, breaking the plastic that had her foot trapped. He pulled it free ignoring the fact he cut his leg. He kicked off the bottom and swam towards the shallow end, as soon as he was out he was panting for air. Toothless laid her down on her back.

"My baby!" Alicia cried with worry. "She's not breathing!"

Toothless didn't waste time, he quickly adjusted his hands to give her chest compressions and then CPR. Another round of chest compressions and the little girl began to cough hard spitting up water, Toothless rolled her to her side and rubbed her back. "There ya go, easy breaths..." Toothless said gently to her. When she managed to get her breathing under control, Alicia picked her up quickly as Alex wrapped a towel around her quickly. Toothless stood up slow now watching Alicia cuddle her daughter close, "Have her take slower breaths or she'll black out from hyperventilating..." Toothless stated.

"Thank you...Thank you, Toothless...You saved her life..." Alex said trying to calm himself down. Toothless only nodded once as he went to walk away, he limped on his right leg, cringing while he did.

"Toothless are you okay..." Markus asked.

"I'm fine...Just cut myself..." Toothless lifted his pant leg up showing a deep cup on his leg.

"I didn't know you knew CPR and chest compressions..." Hiccup said softly.

"I do a lot of reading, never know when you'll need it so I prefer to be prepared for everything...One person knowing can save someone's life." Toothless stated as he grabbed a towel off the line and started to dry himself off before using his shirt to tie around his leg before going in to the house to change. He returned 15 minutes later with it bandaged and in a new set of clothes. Tyr handed him his phone as he put it in his pocket and leaned against the house watching Alicia hold Sarah close, finally he walked in the house then came back out with a wrapped popsicle. He crouched in front of Sarah with a smile.

"Tank yew fer savin me, Toofess." Sara said to him quietly.

"Your welcome kiddo and here, you held your breath a pretty long time under there...You'd make an good swim star when you get older." Toothless handed her the pop, she took it smiling. Toothless stepped back now as Alicia stared at him.

"Why'd you do it...You didn't have too, but you reacted without hesitation and saved her anyway...You even got hurt..." Alicia asked.

"It doesn't matter who you are to me, I see someone in trouble then I help anyway I can. You might of ensured I suffered for 8 years...But that doesn't mean I want others to suffer the same pain I did. I was closest, I moved fast, and I don't panic. I get hurt a lot, its nothing new for me. What's one more scar, least I can say I got this one saving my cousin from drowning." Toothless shrugged.

"Thank you, Toothless..." Alicia said. Toothless only nodded before limping off the deck quietly.

"Are you...still going to tell us what you were before?..." Rebecca asked.

"What? What I went through?...Sure, when the kids aren't here. Though I doubt any of you can handle what you hear but whatever floats your boat, I'll tell you." Toothless stated.

"Well I don't think the kids should be swimming anymore, especially with broken plastic floating around..." Lilly offered.

"How about the basement? That's big enough and they can't get hurt down there." Celica stated gently.

"Up to their parents." Markus said.

"Its okay with us...But maybe some older kids watching them?..." Cole asked.

"Astrid, Heather, Cami, and Rachel...Would you mind?" Toothless asked.

"Not at all." Heather nodded gently. It took about 5 minutes, but soon all the kids and older girls were in the basement as everyone else took their seats.

"After Alicia said what she said, it instantly made me a foster child. I spent 4 years in and out of foster homes...I was never in one longer than 3 weeks, maybe a month at best. The ones I was in longer than 2 weeks...Were abusive. I'd get hit, starved...molested even before the caseworker noticed something wrong and took me out. 4 years that went on...before I ended up in the orphanage. I was there when I was 12...to 16. I didn't have any friends, I didn't have anyone. People tried to get me talk, and I refused too. I shut down completely...I used to sneak out and stand on the roof wondering if I should jump or not. I did once, ended up breaking my leg. I used to cut, refuse to eat or sleep...I had nothing so what did it matter if I didn't exist anymore..." Toothless said with his eyes closed.

He heard them gasp in shock. "But...something made me stop trying to kill myself. I remembered that my mother gave her life to save mine in that accident, she covered me so I wouldn't die on impact. So as bad as things were for me, or what I'd been through...I decided to hold on. I ended up making one friend in the first year there, he was depressed like me. But yet we became best friends...He even had a crush on me, he's the one who made realize I was bi. Took me two months to get to that conclusion. Yet I didn't return his feelings, but we stayed friends none the less. And one night I caught him cutting. He told me he was fine and wouldn't do it again...I trusted his word...But a week later I found him hanging in the bathroom, his wrists were both slit. And to this day...I still wonder if what set him over the edge was me not returning his feelings, but hey...Guess I'll never know." Toothless sighed.

"It...wasn't your fault, Tooth..." Hiccup said.

"As I said...I'll never know. I fell back in to a depression, never cutting but I still shut down and didn't wanna be bothered. But over time there...after the second year. More people started trying to be my friend...And before I knew it...I felt like I had a family again. It wasn't a perfect life but at least I wasn't alone anymore. It was like that until I turned 16...Then on of of the adoption days...I met the family I have now. The Fury family...They adopted me and since becoming their son, their brother...I've loved life. I loved my school, my friends...my family. It amazed me how I was accepted so easily even when no one knew what I'd been through...I made friends, I even fell in love with one of them...And that man is now my boyfriend. But of course...Life doesn't always stay good..." Toothless felt Hiccup take his hand and hold it tightly.

"What...happened? Please tell us, Toothless..." Selby asked.

"Hayden lost his parents, and I helped him through it...from the funeral, to sitting at their headstones...I gave him everything I didn't get...people supporting me when I'd lost my parents...I never wanted anyone else to feel that pain, of having no one to help them. After I helped him...I realized I myself...had never been to my own parent's headstones because directly after the wake and funeral...I was sent to foster homes. So I got a bus ticket, and went to Bashem for the day by myself. Sat in front of those stones for hours...I was supposed to be home at 8 that night...I didn't get home until 1am...because I was knocked out, beat up, drugged, forced to drink, then sodomized by a bunch of drug dealers at gun point. I'd been stabbed, shot at, whipped, bottle broken over my head...I was sexually assaulted for an hour and 15 minutes...I was supposed to be their drug mule, and sex toy...As soon as they cut me loose, with whatever strength I had left...I fought back. When they were unconscious...I walked an hour back to the bus station, took a 3 hour trip home with a stab and bullet wound...then walked to here...Needless to say I was hospitalized right after I got home...But because I have great family and friends...I got through all the mental and emotional trauma that brought me...And here I stand after all that...Stronger than ever before." Toothless's eyes never left their faces, ones of shock and disbelief.

"We–we heard about that attack...It made the news. The name was never released, just that a 16 year old had been brutally sexually assaulted and was hospitalized in Berk...Th–that was you?" Damien asked.

"It was. And yet...now I'm standing before the people who never even bothered to make sure the 8 year old son of Keith and Louisa was alright. You never asked about me, or came looking for me. You just...let it go. But now you know what I went through...And that I'm still alive." Toothless stated.

"We're...so sorry, Toothless...We are...eternally sorry." Selby said through her tears.

"Damn it, Alicia...You did this!" Said Elizabeth now. "That boy, excuse me...Young man suffered because you lied to all of us. Because you were jealous of your brother's wife! And for what, what reason did you have to hate her...!"

"I did not let you come here to pass blame. I know who is responsible for what, as I said...She may of set it in to motion, but the rest of you did nothing as well. No one asked about me, never looked for me, never checked on me...I'm the one who came looking for you because I felt like I couldn't move on in my life knowing something was holding me back and it was this...Wanting to know why my own blood relatives abandoned me...And now that I do...There's only one thing left to do, and that's make my decision if I want any of you in my life...I'm aware my parents stayed clear unless it was a big family function...But I can tell you Alicia...that all my mother ever wanted was to know why you disliked her...and now I'd like to know the same." Toothless said.

"Well, tell him. He saved our daughter's life, Alicia...I think after all you started...and the lies that above all he deserves that answer." Alex said firmly.

Now everyone was looking at her for an answer. Alicia sighed heavily now, "I always felt like ever since she came in to Keith's life...He didn't have time for us anymore. I was jealous that everyone liked her, all the attention was on her because of her singing and could make everyone smile or laugh...And then one day Keith just stopped showing up to picnics and everything...I always thought she was just trying to take him away..." Alicia looked down.

"I can say this much...She didn't hate you." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest. This made everyone look at him a little shocked.


	42. Forgive & Forget

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 42: Forgive & Forget.**_

"Wh–what?" Alicia's shocked tone asked now looking at Toothless. Everyone looked at him, they didn't understand what he was saying at all.

"She didn't hate you. As much grief as you gave her, she never thought ill of you. A sound I'll never forget is hearing her cry to my father about how she wished just once she felt like part of the family to everyone. That she only wanted to be accepted by you, so we could all be one big family together..." Toothless mumbled coldly.

"I–I never knew..." Alicia said softly.

"Were you also unaware that they only reason they stayed away is because my mom knew that no matter what she did, she'd never be liked by you and didn't want to go to a place she wasn't welcome?" Toothless asked.

"N–no I didn't...know that either." Alicia looked down sadly.

"Well here's one that I'm sure you probably never knew...My mother made you my godmother when I was born. It was on my birth certificate, that's why you were notified...Because in the reading of the will, I was supposed to go to you because she trusted you to take care of me even though you hated her." Toothless watched her bury her face in her hands and start crying, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry...Gods I'm so sorry, Toothless...Its all...m–my fault." Alicia cried.

"And another reason they stayed away is before me...they lost a lot of others. I was the miracle baby...Out of 6 others who never made it to term, or past...I think it was 12 weeks." Toothless informed her. "As I said...I didn't let you come here to pass blame on who did what...Everyone is guilty as far as I'm concerned, and given it all...None of you should get a second chance..." Toothless said firmly, "However...Luckily for you, I believe in second chances." Toothless added.

"Y–you're...going to forgive us?...And let us be in your life...?" Stephanie asked lightly.

"I'm like my mother...Both of them actually..." Toothless smiled a little towards Lilly who put a hand over her heart, "I'm a forgiving person. I tend to forgive and forget so that is what I will do now. I will forgive all of you, and let you be a part of my life...But remember that I am staying here in Berk with the family who took me in, with my friends, and boyfriend. I'll visit from time to time, and as long as you warn me...You can visit me here too." Toothless said.

"Thank you...Thank you for giving us another chance." Rebecca said gently.

"I promise we'll always be here for you, anything you need...Don't be afraid to call." Selby said getting up to hug him, after her it was hugs all around from them. Hiccup ended up taking a few steps back to let Toothless have his space with his other family. This only took a few minutes to get through, the last people who he hugged were his grandparents.

"We're so glad you will allow us in your life...And...we brought you something, a late birthday gift..." Jay, his grandfather said as Rebecca pulled forward a slightly flat square gift, wrapped in blue with a darker blue ribbon. Toothless used his knife from his pocket to cut the ribbon, then tear the paper off. It was a DVD in a CD case labeled **'Toothless Doragon; 1999 to 2007'**.

"What...is this?" Toothless asked.

"After your parents died, we went to their house to search for the will and never found it but we did find the video camera and tapes of you growing up from when you were born to when they passed away. We took the tapes and had them burned to a DVD, everything on those tapes is on that now. We wanted you to have those memories..." Rebecca smiled softly.

"Even your birth is on there. I believe your father opens the video saying 'Here we go, time to meet our miracle son at last. Louisa has been in labor for hours, and its finally time to push'." Selby smiled a bit.

"Thank you...You don't...know how much this means to me." Toothless said softly.

"We know what it means to you sweetheart, that's why we wanted you to have it. So do we get to meet the family who has taken you in as their own?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

Toothless nodded, "Hayden love will you get the kids from downstairs?" Toothless asked him, Hiccup nodded and went inside to get them. After another few minutes all of them were back upstairs, his cousins stood where their parents were and his siblings and 4 female friends took their places. "Alright so...Yeah a lot of people to get though. These are my parents, Lilly and Markus Fury." He began, then he motioned to his siblings. "And my siblings; Celica, Elisa, and Eirik." Toothless introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jay said with a nod.

"These are my friends. Allie, Shane, Derek, Heather, Tommy, Rachel, Camilla, Erik, Tyr, and Frank." Toothless smiled. "And finally..." He said taking Hiccup's hand, "This is my boyfriend, Hayden." Hiccup blushed a bit but smiled.

"Hello." Hiccup waved lightly.

"And now I'll introduce you to the Doragon family...All...paternal right?" Toothless asked looking at them, they nodded. "Thought so, so these are my grandparents...Jay and Rebecca Doragon. I guess my dad had 3 brothers, and 2 sisters." Toothless smiled. "This is my uncle Damien, his wife Stephanie, then my cousin Jeremy and either Cameron or...Lilah. Gender still unknown." Toothless smiled. "This is my uncle Cole, his wife Elizabeth, and their daughter April." Toothless then pointed down to Alicia and Alex. "This is my aunt Alicia, her husband Alex, and their kids Todd, Douglas, and Sarah. Then next to them is my uncle Ron, and his kids Raymond and Johnathon. And finally my aunt Selby, her husband Dan, and their daughters Bella and Jasmine." Toothless took a breath.

"I'm impressed you remembered us all. You only met us once a few weeks ago. You must have your father's memory." Selby giggled a bit.

"Semi-photographic. I don't need to usually see or hear things more than once to remember it. Just ask the detectives who handled my case how even drugged up and under the influence of alcohol I as able to back track from the terminal to the warehouse the night of my attack because they couldn't find it." Toothless smiled.

"Please tell me those people were caught..." Alicia asked.

"Oh they were, thanks to Toothless finding the warehouse. 4 of them were sentenced to life in prison and 2 were only sentenced to 30 days in jail because Toothless got the judge to go easy on them." Tyr smiled.

"Shouldn't all of them be in prison for life?" Dan asked.

"I only wanted the ones who actually hurt me put away, the other two never sodomized me or put their hands on me so I asked that the charges pertaining to me be dropped for a lesser charge. They apologized for not helping me and I don't know who I get it from but I read eyes, I know when someone is lying and they weren't. They were sorry." Toothless shrugged.

"I believe you got that from your mother." Rebecca smiled.

"And he got his voice from her too. Toothless is a fantastic singer..." Hiccup pointed out.

"Ooh we'd love to hear it, well if you don't mind of course Toothless." Alicia asked softly.

"Fine..." Toothless sighed grumbling a bit as he went in the house and got his father's guitar, he returned outside and sat in one of the metal chairs.

"That was your father's guitar...Were you able to take it when...they died?" Selby asked curiously.

"No actually, I just picked this up 3 weeks ago...After I met you guys...I ended up going back to the house and spending the night there...then taking a bunch of things I thought I lost..." Toothless smiled softly.

"That house was locked up, authorities told us no one was allowed in...How did you?" Jay questioned. Toothless reached in to his shirt and pulled out a key.

"Because mom and dad left me that house in their will, I can't claim it til I'm 21 but I'm allowed inside whenever." Toothless shrugged a little.

"We never found the will...?" Rebecca blinked.

"Safe hidden in the wall in the master bedroom...Behind the big family portrait, 8 digit passcode 07-06-19-99. Dad showed me when I was 6." Toothless stated.

"And you remembered it?" Toothless started at Alicia now, "Right photographic memory." She added afterwards.

"That and the code is my birthday... 7/6/1999...Don't think I could forget that." Toothless chuckled.

"Fair enough, so you were going to sing?" Damien asked lightly. Toothless nodded then paused.

"Babe, will you go get my laptop?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded smiling as he rushed inside to get it for him and then returned setting in on the table already logged in for him. Toothless pulled up his music mixer program and the did same thing he did last time, got a beat going and left it going. "Hayden, this is actually something I wrote for you after your parents died. Never got to show it to you though...So hope you like it." Toothless saw Hiccup's eyes widen a bit.

Toothless closed his eyes and started playing the guitar as it followed the beat on the laptop. _"I saw your sky fall down today. Suddenly turn from blue to gray. Till one by one the raindrops turned to tears upon your face. Wish there was something I could do. Wish I could ease the pain for you, but I've never felt so helpless. It's like you're drowning right in front of me. And I'm reaching out but you can't see. There's something holding on to you so tight...So I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight..."_ He took a breath as the beat on the computer changed and he smiled looking at Hiccup now.

" _If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I will be waiting where I've always been. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I have never left you, I'm where I've always been...Right by your side, I'm right by your side."_ Toothless saw Hiccup's mouth hang open in a bit of shock.

" _If the whole wide world is on your back. If the strength you need is the strength you lack. If you're in a crowd but all alone. If you can't stay here but you can't go home. If you can't answer all the why's, 'cause you're to tired to reach that high...I want you to remember yeah, yeah!"_ He saw slight tears forming in Hiccup's eyes as Tyr and Fishlegs put their hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

" _If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I will be waiting where I've always been. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I have never left you, I'm where I've always been...Right by your side, I'm right by your side..."_ Toothless saw Hiccup smile even though he was crying.

" _If the whole wide world is on your back. If the strength you need is the strength you lack. If you're in a crowd but all alone! If you can't stay here but you can't go home! If you can't answer all the why's, 'cause you're to tired to reach that high!...I want you to, I need you to remember..."_ He trailed off slower now.

" _If you ever need me...You know where to find me. I will be waiting where I've always been. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I have never left you, I'm where I've always been... Right by your side. I'm right by your side! I'm right by your side! Right by your side! I'm right by your side!"_ He held that note a good 5 seconds before strumming the last notes from the guitar then pausing the music from his laptop. "And before you go wrapping your arms around me, let me put the guitar down first..." Toothless said taking the strap off and putting it on the table behind him, as soon as his hand was off, Hiccup tackled him in a hug.

"Baby, it was beautiful...Why didn't you sing that one at the wake..."Hiccup asked him trying to control his tears.

"I was going too, until you asked me to sing the other one." Toothless chuckled.

"Thank you...I loved it." Hiccup smiled as he pulled from the hug and Toothless wiped his still falling tears and kissed him lightly.

"That was a lovely song, Toothless dear. You're going to go many places then again, all the Doragon's always have." Rebecca smiled.

"Really?" Toothless asked.

"Of course. Your uncles Damien and Cole are military like your father was. Uncle Ron works in technology. Your aunt Alicia is a top doctor in Bashem, sometimes out of in other towns. And...Aunt Selby is a lawyer. Your grandfather here was a war vet. I was a stay at home mom taking care of them all." Rebecca chuckled a little.

"Toothless is a man of many skills. He's a straight A student, wonderful artist, guitar player, and singer too. Oh and after yesterday's cleaning spree, I'm going to add house-keeper to that list." Lilly smiled.

"Mom..." Toothless blushed a little now embarrassed.

"Toothless can play my recorder." Elisa added.

"And my saxophone too." Celica smiled wide. Toothless smacked his forehead.

"Okay so I'm good at playing a lot of instruments...I told you...Got really bored and did a lot of reading..." Toothless shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that son, gives you a lot of options for your future. And you're about to be a senior so, given any thought to what you wanna do when you get out of high school?" Markus asked.

"Not really, never thought I'd be where I am right now. I thought I'd be in the orphanage until I was 18, then working fast food or something..." Toothless shrugged a little.

"Well better start thinking about it. That judge said you'd make a good lawyer, or public speaker." Astrid reminded.

"I could never be a lawyer. I'm to much of a sarcastic, know it all. If I got stuck defending criminals who I knew were guilty, I'd rat them out...I have issues with liars who willingly want to lie about what they've done. You saw this already..." Toothless sighed.

"True." Markus pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you outsmarted the lawyer defending those guys..." Eret said remembering now.

"Toothless outsmarted a lawyer?" Cole asked. "Hah, better watch out Sel."

"I'd of payed good money to see it again, that was awesome." Dagur laughed.

"I got it on camera!" Tuffnut announced. Toothless's eyes widened now.

"You did not..." Toothless asked in disbelief, Tuffnut handed him his phone where the video was.

"Couldn't see faces but you can hear the voices. I had to keep it down so the guard wouldn't see it." Tuffnut shrugged.

"Will you delete that...Come on, Tuff...That's not fair to Tooth...He went through enough." Hiccup sighed.

"Nah it's fine. I'm over it now babe." Toothless slid the phone towards the Doragon's and let them listen to everything said that day in court well from after he told the judge what happened to him. The kids were there so they didn't need to hear that, but they heard him say everything else.

"That's impressive, Toothless." Rebecca smiled as Alicia handed it back to him, then he handed it back to Tuffnut.

"Eh, had to be done." Toothless mumbled.

"You'd make a good singer." Hiccup smiled.

"And I hate crowds...So no." Toothless chuckled at him.

"How about a writer or sound board guy?" Lilly offered now.

"Maybe. And the word you were looking for was sound board artist mother." Toothless corrected her.

"Don't get smart with me young man. I'll ground you." Lilly huffed.

"Oh yeah, from what? Chores, please do." Toothless remarked with a grin. "You won't ground me from Hayden, or my friends because you know they keep me distracted. Or the car because you love that I can pick my siblings up or go to the store for you. So by all means, all you got left is school or chores." Toothless added. Lilly was about to protest when she sat back with her arms folded over her chest and a pout. Toothless kissed her cheek and hugged her, "You know I love ya mom." Toothless said, Lilly hugged him back.

"You're a smart mouth but you're a good kid." Lilly sighed out contently holding him a minute longer before letting go. Toothless took his dad's guitar and brought it back inside, he came back out 10 minutes later in his bathing suit and holding a plastic like cover with small holes on the edges and top. Toothless rested it on the edge of the pool as he got the basket net and fished out the plastic pieces from the filter he broke earlier then tossed them in the trash. Afterward he picked up the new cover and walked in from the shallow end until he reached the 6 foot area on the side.

"Back in a flash." Toothless took a deep breath and dove under then kicked off the side to get to the open filter then fixed the cover on it and twisted it so it wouldn't move from its place, then he kicked off the bottom and surfaced again before climbing out the deep end side.

"You were down there at least 40 seconds, how do you even hold your breath that long?..." Dagur asked.

"Just can I guess. I don't know." Toothless smiled.

"When did you get that new cover?" Markus blinked.

"Oh, like two week ago. I noticed how open the slots were on the old one, I knew it wasn't safe because of the situation earlier. I just hadn't gotten around to replacing it yet." Toothless replied as Hiccup handed him a towel and he started to dry off. "Alright, pool is safe again. Its only like 12pm, dad think we can whip up some burgers and dogs. I'll grill if you want." Toothless asked.

"You know how to?" Fishlegs asked.

"Legs...Every guy after the age of 14 should know how to grill." Toothless laughed a little.

"Well excuse me mister smarty pants. I'm not an outsidey guy." Fishlegs remarked.

"Outsidey isn't a word either." Toothless challenged.

"Shut up, Toothless..." Fishlegs mumbled.

"And you have lost the game." Toothless smiled. "And you...I know it's a day early but you're getting your gift right now." Toothless said looking at Hiccup now, he blinked a second or two.

"B–but my party is tomorrow baby..." Hiccup protested lightly.

"And I'm spoiling you early so deal with it." Toothless chuckled as he went in to the garage then came out with a big square wrapped present. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit as Toothless handed it to him.

"Well we know who wears the pants in your guy's relationship." Tyr chuckled.

"We both do. There's no dom or sub between us, we're just like any other couple where we're in love and happy." Toothless stated firmly.

"But isn't there always a dom and sub between same sex couples?" Cole asked.

"Not if we don't assign ourselves to such uncle Cole. Hayden and I switch off so to speak, sometimes I'm more dominant and sometimes he is. Really depends on situation but either way, we don't use those terms between us. There's no difference, we're just a couple in love like anyone else. It only looks the way it does because I'm just naturally a take-charge guy, Hayden is on the shy side but it doesn't mean either of us are any more or less than what we are." Toothless smiled. "Now then, Hayden...Open your present." Toothless said to him.

Hiccup mumbled yet smiled as he opened it slowly not wanting the wrapping paper to blow away, Fishlegs took it from him and threw it away. Hiccup set the semi-skinny box down and Toothless handed him his knife to cut the tape holding it shut, then Toothless put it away and Hiccup opened the top as his eyes widened, then tears formed as Toothless knelt beside him. "Tooth...What is...all this?" Hiccup asked.

"A picture of several pictures. Been working on it since you gave me the laptop, used photoshop and pictures from your house that I got from Gobber. I made one big picture of everyone close to you, everyone who cares, and will always be here for you. Including your parents. I knew you'd be upset tomorrow so I wanted to give you this early to remind you." Toothless explained.

"You made...this?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep he did lad." Gobber said arriving now. "I gave him a bunch of albums and he did all that for yew." Gobber added.

"I scanned a bunch in to the laptop, drew a few, then cropped, pasted, added detail or cut-outs to make this for you. I got pictures of your parents and you over the years, us, our friends even the new ones we gained, all their families, Gobber, group pics we all hung out. I don't ever want you to forget that you're not alone, Hayden. That everyone shown here cares and will be here for you anytime you call. And I will always be here, just as I promised." Toothless said softly to him. "Happy birthday, Hayden." Toothless felt Hiccup wrap his arms around his neck again and cry against him a good minute or two. Toothless smiled softly and held him close.

"I'll never forget. I love you, Toothless." Hiccup said as Toothless wiped his eyes again.

"I love you more." Toothless replied as they shared a deep but quick kiss. Toothless broke the kiss, "Put the camera away Tyr..." Toothless warned.

"God dang it, how do you always know!" Tyr exasperated. Toothless helped Hiccup to his feet still holding him close.

"Because you're the biggest _'Toothcup'_ shipper standing here right now." Toothless chuckled. "And with that taken care of, time for a cook out! Cel, hit the music." Toothless announced, everyone cheered as Gobber put the picture in Hiccup's truck carefully. The music started as Markus and Lilly brought out the buns, burgers, hotdogs, cheese, then condiments. Toothless lit the grill and started right away while everyone else sat around talking with one another or went swimming. The food was done about 20 minutes later and they began to eat, the day hadn't started good but it definitely finished perfect. The Doragon's stayed until about 6:30 before having to return to their hotel because they needed to get back to Bashem for Sunday.

Numbers were passed around, as were e-mails and addresses before they left, as 8 came around most of their friends had left leaving only the original 4 of Hiccup, Tyr, Fishlegs, and Toothless. Then around 9:30 Tyr and Fishlegs left. At 10:15, Lilly and Markus were watching a movie in their room while the kids were in their rooms relaxing or already asleep from the long day. Toothless and Hiccup were still up and in the basement cuddling on the couch. "So, today worked out well." Hiccup told him.

"Yeah it did...Thank you for standing with me today..." Toothless said softly to him.

"You're my boyfriend, of course I'm going to stand with you. Now and forever." Hiccup said lightly. Toothless kissed him again. "That picture you made...It was really amazing." Hiccup closed his eyes leaning on Toothless.

"Took a while too. But I knew you'd like it, now you won't have to wonder if we're there for you. You'll see it on the wall and I already e-mailed you the smaller version so you can have it on your computer too." Toothless told him.

"I'll never wonder again...And tomorrow will be a lot easier now." Hiccup smiled with a yawn.

"I'm glad. Now lets get some sleep, its been a long day." Toothless pulled the cover over them and adjusted so Hiccup was laying in his arms. It didn't take long for either of them to be out, and both were without a doubt happier than ever with how things were currently. Now all there was left to do was wait until tomorrow because they'd be celebrating Hiccup's birthday and Toothless wanted it to be perfect. It wasn't a surprise party but he still didn't want anything going wrong.


	43. Love & In Love

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 43: Love & In Love.**_

The party was being held at Hiccup's place, Gobber had gotten most of it set up before they arrived the next day. The party was at 1 and went until 5 because Gobber had work at 5:30 for his second job that he had when school wasn't in session. Most everyone came, a few got called in last minute or had to take the shift because they'd switched to be there for Toothless on Saturday when he talked to his blood relatives. Hiccup didn't mind honestly because he still had Tyr, Fishlegs, Toothless, and Gobber there mainly. Heather came, as did Astrid and Snotlout. And Ruff would be coming at 3 and there was no guarantee on the others if they'd make it by the time Gobber had work. So as a just in case they couldn't, they sent their gifts with the people who were already there.

It was currently around 3:45 and the party was in full swing. Music, food, and talking all around. Gobber mostly stayed inside and only came out to check on them every hour or so. "So baby...Did you bring your guitar for me?" Hiccup asked him.

"Its in the car babe. Why did you want me to bring it?" Toothless asked then saw Hiccup's wide, happy eyes. "Never mind, I know the answer already. You want me to sing for you?" Toothless questioned.

"Please?" Hiccup asked.

"Only because its your birthday, Hiccup. Gimme a sec." Toothless said as Hiccup got off his lap and he went to get the guitar from the car and bringing it over with his laptop bag too. "I had a feeling you might ask so I wrote something earlier before I came here." Toothless chuckled.

"I'll never understand how you come up with things so quickly..." Fishlegs interjected now.

"Just comes to me." Toothless shrugged as he sat pulled the strap over his head and lifted one knee slightly to check the tuning of the guitar before powering on his laptop and logging in, he found the file for the background music and started it as everyone began to quiet down and someone paused the music playing on the stereo so they'd all be able to hear the song Toothless had for Hiccup. Toothless took a deep breath and began playing the chords to match the music.

" _I set out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."_ He looked at Hiccup now who smiled softly and sat forward listening more. He loved when Toothless sang.

" _That every long lost dream lead me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true...That God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you...Yes it did."_ He smiled back and kept his eyes locked on his boyfriend gently, he didn't have to look to know the notes or the queues to start.

" _I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true..."_ He started lovingly in to Hiccup's eyes, neither of them noticed that Dagur, Eret, Tuffnut, and Cami arrived but were given the famous finger to the lips signal to be quiet.

" _Every long lost dream led me to where you are. And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know it's true...That God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you..."_ He held it a second a the music picked up. _"Yeah!"_ Toothless saw small tears form in Hiccup's eyes.

" _And now I'm rolling home, into your loving arms! This much I know is true...That God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you!"_ The music softened as he strummed solo on the guitar, _"That God blessed the broken road...Ooh, ooh!...That led me straight to you."_ Toothless finished then put a finger up before Hiccup could hug him as the laptop went on, the music fading out then it beeped once.

" **Hey babe, you're in the shower right now so I don't have long to say this or you'll figure out what I did for you. I wrote this around 3am when you were fast asleep. Turns out the garage is sound proof too since no one woke up. But anyway, I won't take to much time because it is your birthday. Just want you to be aware because I don't say it often enough how thankful and lucky I am to have you in my life, Hayden. I know I probably piss ya off when I'm going through a problem and don't tell anyone, harder habit to break than I thought asking for help when I've been doing alone for so many years. You've helped me through so much since we met, and I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to repay you for it all. We've both been through heartache and pain since meeting, and as my lyrics said...I believe that all of it was supposed to happen, so we could end up together and be happy. That we'd help each other in times of need. Be each other's shoulders to cry on. Either way, I believe everything I went through has led me to you and I couldn't be happier. So Odin bless the broken road I traveled that led me straight to you. I love you more than words can ever explain or actions could express and I pray that we have a lifetime of happiness together. Happy birthday love."**

With that, Toothless had taken off the guitar and put it down then pressed space-bar before the next song played. "Now you can tackle me if you want too." Toothless told him, not even a second later Hiccup threw himself at Toothless knocking them both over in the chair and Toothless's head smacking the ground hard. He winced and cringed when his head made contact. "Love is pain...love is pain..." He gasped out.

"Oh Gods...I'm sorry baby..." Hiccup quickly got off him with worry as Toothless pulled himself up slow but was dizzy and nearly fell again. Thankfully Dagur caught him and Eret fixed the chair then eased him back in to it. "Are you okay?..." Hiccup asked checking him over.

"Hiccup, it's just a bump...I'll live babe." Toothless said touching the back of his head and hissing a bit as he checked his fingers to see a little blood there. "Okay a bump and small scrape." Toothless smiled a little.

"That was a hard hit..." Fishlegs said, "Tyr go inside and tell Gobber to get a bag of ice or something cold..." Fishlegs told him quickly. Tyr rushed inside and came back out with Gobber 5 minutes later carrying an blue ice pack like what school nurse would give you.

"Really, I'll be fine..." Toothless insisted.

"Nonsense lad, I won't be havin anyone blackin out on my watch. Now yew put dat on your head for a while, and yer not driving for a few hours. I'll let yer parents know." Gobber said as Toothless mumbled and put the ice pack on the back of his head.

"Don't bother em, Gobber...Eirik and Celica are sick right now, mom's working and dad's exhausted. I'm here until 5 or so anyway. I'll be fine to drive." Toothless sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay..." Hiccup asked again looking in to his eyes worried.

"Hiccup I swear if you ask me again, I'll never sing or play the guitar for you again..." Toothless told him.

"I loved that song by the way...And I believe it too, everything we've been through has brought us to one another." Hiccup smiled softly kissing Toothless lightly on the lips, Toothless deepened it only for a second of two making Hiccup blush deeply.

"Uh...if you two want some alone time we can come back later?..." Snotlout teased.

"Oh put a cork in it, Snotlout..." Hiccup shoved his cousin a bit.

"Hiccup and I have both made it clear that we aren't doing anything like that, and even when we do it ain't none of your business." Toothless warned.

"The lad is right, its their business so best be stayin out of it and Hayden I better not find out yer doing anything before either of you are ready. Your parents will haunt me from beyond the grave..." Gobber said.

"Oh my Gods, Toothless and I are NOT...repeat, NOT having sex right now." Hiccup said flustered.

"I neva said you were. And if you were, I wouldn't care...I said it was yer two's business and don't do nothing until yew were ready. Lot goes into it for both partners physically, emotionally, and mentally..." Gobber began.

"OKAY! Can we not have this conversation right now! Toothless and I are NOT having sex right now, we've already talked about it and when we're BOTH ready we'll take that step. Until then...drop it." Hiccup said crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh of frustration. Toothless got up slowly and wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist which made him relax a little, and then he kissed his neck softly which brought back the smile.

"I can kick them all out if they are upsetting you, just say the word." Toothless offered.

"No its okay...I just wanna get back to the party and have fun with friends..." Hiccup sighed. "And you should be sitting..." Hiccup turned and laid his head against Toothless's chest.

"Ya know I thought we established no longer doubting by ability to handle pain?" Toothless smiled wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"I still worry for you. Okay...lets turn on the music, dance, cake...something other than stand here and let Tyr take pictures of Toothless and me." Hiccup said smiling.

"Tyr, I swear I'll break that phone! You are worse than paparazzi..." Toothless groaned.

"Wh–what phone? Hasn't left my pocket..." Tyr said quickly.

"Oh yeah?" Toothless faced him now, "Look me in the eyes and say that with a straight face then." Toothless remarked.

"My phone never left my pocket." Tyr said but Toothless knew better.

"You couldn't keep eye contact when you said that. And your fiddling your fingers, plus the nervous smile. You're lying." Toothless grinned.

"Okay fine...I took one picture. Gods, I don't get how you do that." Tyr sighed heavily. Toothless chuckled with a shrug.

"I told you. Eyes don't lie. And I can always tell." Toothless replied.

"I don't believe it. There's no way you can possibly always know if someone is lying or not just by eyes alone. I say we make it a game. Well if Hiccup is okay with it?" Heather asked smiling.

"Go for it but you're gonna be disappointed when Tooth proves you wrong." Hiccup smiled as Toothless said down, then Hiccup moved to sit on his lap.

"Alright, we'll take turns tellin him one truth and one lie. He has to figure out which is which." Cami added.

"Do your worst." Toothless sighed. He really hated he could do this sometimes but hey if its what they wanted to do then he wouldn't argue, he was just happy to be there with Hiccup. Soon they all surrounded him as Heather faced him.

"I'm bisexual. And I love seafood." She said.

"Both of those are truths. Because there was no hesitation in your voice and you didn't break eye contact, you stayed calm." Toothless stated. Heather's mouth dropped open. "And the game was supposed to be telling one truth and one lie." Toothless grinned.

"My turn." Snotlout said as Heather stepped aside now, "I have a crush on Rachel and I like female song artists."

"First state was a lie, we all know you have crush on Astrid. Second statement was a truth." Toothless said. "Your eyes cast downward in shame when you said the second one which shows you were embarrassed or ashamed to of said it." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Dude you like girl singers?" Tuffnut asked.

"Word of advice, don't give me a truth you want getting out." Toothless smirked almost. Snotlout backed up as Astrid came forward.

"I hate track team and love sushi." Astrid said.

"First was true, second was a lie. You cringed inwardly when you said the word and your eyes showed serious discontentment about it track team." Toothless sighed. Next it was Dagur who approached him.

"I've gotten drunk before and passed junior year with B's and C's." Dagur told him.

"Both are truths. Same with Heather, no hesitation and didn't break eye contact." Toothless answered calmly.

"I give. I believe him." Astrid chuckled. Heather, Snotlout, and Dagur nodded as well. "What about you, give us something to figure out." Astrid added.

"You won't figure me out, this I promise you." Toothless said to them. "But I'll humor you." He opened his eyes again, "I love Hayden and hate cooking." Toothless said.

"The first one was a no brainer, we all know you love Hiccup. Second one...was a truth...I think?" Fishlegs stated.

"And what makes you so sure?" Toothless asked.

"You said it calmy?" Tyr tried. Toothless started to chuckle again making them blink in confusion.

"The second one was a lie wasn't it." Ruffnut asked.

"They were both lies actually. I love to cook and I don't love Hayden...I'm IN love with him, and yes there's a difference." Toothless smiled. Their eye widened in shock now.

"I see what you did there...It was a trick answer." Hiccup smiled kissing Toothless's cheek.

"I don't get it..." Tuffnut said.

"There is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I don't love Hayden, I'm in love with him. Loving a person can come and go. Loving a person is a want, being in love is a need. Being in love as the constant feeling of being drunk or on mood upper medication. It's a constant high of happiness, and even when one of you is down...the other will pick you. Will be the only one who makes you see and listen to reason. I'll prove this point with reminding you all who broke through Hiccup when he was depressed, and it was Hiccup who broke through me when I was depressed. No one else could, but we could for each other. When you love someone you have feelings of happiness, but also sadness, unsureness, and a variety of other things. It makes you question if you want to continue it or if there is more out there? When you're in love...there is no questioning it. You're happy no matter what and you accept all of that person both good and bad. Falling in love is an accidental thing, as is the term 'falling' itself. You don't mean too, it just happens." Toothless explained calmly.

It took them all by surprise hearing what he said, even Gobber hadn't expected such a statement. They all stared at him as he sat there holding Hiccup in his arms who only smiled. "Tell them what you told me babe, the night of our first sleep over when we were up at 3am and I asked you what it meant to be in love with someone." Hiccup said gently.

"Being in love means you have a soul mate. The one person in the world who you connect to on a level no one else can ever understand. You will see things that others cannot. It's a feeling that this is meant to be, that this is who you're supposed to be with. Like fate, or destiny. A soul mate understands you. A soul mate accepts your little idiosyncrasies and peccadilloes. A soul mate is always honest with you. A soul mate sees the best in you and believes that you can do anything that you want to do in life. A soul mate squeals inside when you are happy, when you succeed. A soul mate feels your pain when you're sad too. A soul mate listens and never tries to make you change who you really are. A soul mate will support you and love you no matter what you want to do. I believe that Odin watches over all our destines. Just stay strong and keep pressing forward. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. And I will hold firm to the belief that when the big guy feels its time for you to meet your soul mate, you will. You'll know when you're in love because it will feel like nothing you've ever felt before and everything will fall in to place. A feeling of...belonging." Toothless stated with his eyes closed.

Hiccup seemed to cuddle into him again, resting his head on Toothless's shoulder. "That's really deep, Toothless." Fishlegs said.

"That's what I told him too when he told me. And being honest here, I asked him under the pretenses that I wanted to know if my crush on Astrid was well a crush or if I was in love with her. And Toothless told me all that and suddenly well, after that night I realized that what I felt for Astrid was just a crush because I felt a lot differently towards Toothless and it just happened. It was just like falling, completely unexpected but it all worked out just like he said it would." Hiccup smiled.

"Wait a second, you had a crush on me?" Astrid blinked confused.

"Mmhm. Haven't since Tooth explained all the in love and soul mate stuff." Hiccup admitted.

"Huh well learn something new everyday then." Cami chuckled.

"But my heart belongs to Toothless..." Hiccup smiled lightly.

"And my heart belongs to you as well." Toothless said as he lifted Hiccup's chin and kissed him again.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff...Lets do cake or presents!" Dagur rolled his eyes.

"Oh leave them be. They are adorable." Tyr said with a longing sigh.

"I swear if I see that phone out I'm gonna shove it right up your rear, Tyr..." Toothless warned breaking the kiss, then he winked at Hiccup, "We'll continue this later love." Hiccup's cheeks flared with embarrassment but he still nodded. From there Hiccup opened presents from everyone, he of course loved them all and thanked everyone. Finally they did cake and sang to him and around 5, parents arrived to pick kids up or they drove themselves home. Gobber had gone to work at 5:15 saying that Toothless could sleep over if he wanted but then only 15 minutes in to making out around 7:30, Toothless's father called and asked if he could come home to help with Celica and Eirik, also pick up Elisa on the way since Lilly wouldn't be home until 9.

Toothless didn't say no of course, he kissed and hugged Hiccup goodbye saying they'd text or talk on Skype then Toothless left. Sure enough once Toothless was home he and Hiccup were talking about whatever came to mind for them. They went to bed around 2am and said they'd talk again the next day. All in all it had been a good day.


	44. Not Without You

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 44: Not Without You.**_

There was still 3 and a half weeks until school started again, everyone was great and happy. Except Hiccup who seemed to Toothless and everyone else to be distancing himself from the group. He still answered calls, or replied to texts but his tone is what made Toothless concerned. Toothless the next day after leaving Hiccup's party ended up sick with whatever Celica and Eirik had, and that had him throwing up, feverish, and achy, sore body for 3 days. When he was finally better, he tried to get Hiccup to go out with him on a date for lunch but Hiccup said he wasn't feeling well, but Toothless felt like it was something more. And then two more days passed and Hiccup's replies were almost nonexistent with him just saying he didn't feel good and to stay away so he didn't get them sick.

"I don't like it." Toothless said taking his friends by surprise when they'd all decided to meet at Teen Central for pizza, Hiccup of course decided not to come.

"Don't like what, the pizza?" Tyr asked.

"No. Hiccup being this distant." Toothless stated.

"He said he was sick, I'm sure he's fine." Snotlout added.

"Remember what I said about soul mates the day of his party? That people in love can feel the other ones emotions and feelings, like a weird connection?" Toothless said, they nodded to him. "I don't think he's sick. Its something else...And he's distancing himself because he's upset. Don't ask me how I know that, I just feel it. I'm going over there..." Toothless stated getting up and putting his money for his portion of food on the table, then pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Let us know?" Astrid asked, Toothless nodded as he left the teen diner and got to his car then drove off headed to Hiccup's house. It took him 20 minutes to get there, he pulled up in the driveway to see both trucks there so that told him Gobber and Hiccup were both home. Toothless shut the car off and walked to the front door then knocked, after 1 minute Gobber answered it with a light smile.

"Ello lad." Gobber greeted.

"Hey Gobber...Is...Hiccup okay? I mean...I just feel like something is wrong with him." Toothless asked.

"Come inside, it's a lot to explain." Gobber smiled softly, Toothless walked in as Gobber shut the door and then the two sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Is he like deathly ill or something?..." Toothless asked worried.

"No nothin like that lad. He hasn't had a good week and he isn't handling it well to say it mildly." Gobber said.

"What happened? Please don't tell me someone passed away and he shut down?" Toothless asked quickly.

"No but it has to do with his parents passing away. Were you...ever aware of the work Stephen and Valarie did?" Gobber asked him.

"Uh...Not a lot of it. I know they worked with technology and inventions, Hiccup never said much about it." Toothless shrugged.

"Stephen and Val owned a company in the city called Haddock Industries, they worked on improving old things or making new things that were eco effective. Hiccup was set to work under his father after high school was over to become the vice president and eventually take over the company himself. However with his parent's passing...it was listed in the will that Hiccup take over as long as he was 16 or older." Gobber explained.

"But...he knew about this right? It was mentioned in the will reading...? Wasn't it?" Toothless asked.

"The lawyer missed the page because it was stuck together apparently. We got a call from the company about a day after his birthday, saying they needed someone in charge of them because the vice president was stepping down and moving away. This leaves Hiccup because he's the heir as you could say. The thought of running a multi-million dollar company rather terrified him and he's been distancing himself trying to figure out what to do." Gobber said.

"Well he has to take over doesn't he?" Toothless asked.

"No, he could give it to his uncle Sam to run but the will was written to ask Hiccup to take over in the event something like this happened. It was...almost a request from his father and he feels if he gives it up, he's letting his father down." Gobber sighed.

"So he feels like he has no choice and he's scared to run a large company, I mean there would be people to help him right? They can't expect a 17 year old to know what to do right away." Toothless stated.

"You'd think that but Hiccup knows that company inside and out, but he never thought he'd have to run it so soon and without his parents here. Not to mention some of the things that have been backtracked because of the passing, its confusing stuff, even for me and the lad is only just about to be a senior." Gobber closed his eyes.

"What kind of stuff? Numbers, letters, payroll, business meetings and what not?" Toothless asked, Gobber nodded. "Can I see any of it? I'm good with numbers and organization, for Thor's sake...I balance my parent's checking and saving accounts..." Toothless mumbled. Gobber pulled over a folder and handed it to him, Toothless flipped through it looking at all the charts, diagrams, lists then handed it back. "It's a lot of stuff, but not impossible. I understand it. Where is right now?" Toothless asked.

"I was asked not to tell if anyone came by looking for him...But if you know him well enough...He's in a special spot close to him. A place he used to hide when he was scared, that has meaning to him." Gobber hinted. Toothless thought about it a moment, Hiccup and him talked about special places once on one of their late night conversations. What had he said? Toothless's eyes widened realizing where the spot was. The big old oak tree where his parents met, and fell in love! Toothless got up and rushed out the back door leading into the woods. There was one tree that stood out in a circle of trees by a lake about a mile behind Hiccup's house. And Hiccup went there a lot to think.

Toothless jogged towards it and when he broke through the trees, sure enough he saw the tree and Hiccup sitting in one of the branches just staring out to the water silently. His back was against the trunk with one leg dangling and the other bent at the knee resting on the branch. Toothless approached slow, "Hayden..." Toothless said softly not wanting to startle him.

"How did you find me..." Hiccup asked not looking towards him.

"Because I know you so well. Where else do you do when you're upset and need to think and are scared. You told me this on one of long night conversations..." Toothless said lightly.

"Gobber told you, didn't he?" Hiccup sighed.

"He might have hinted to where you might be if knew you well enough. And yes, he also told me why you've been distancing yourself from everyone." Toothless said looking up at Hiccup now as he kept staring out to the water.

"You know this is where my parents met, where my dad proposed to my mom, where they decided to start that company together...Hell I'm pretty sure I was conceived under this tree because my parents got married here, had their honeymoon right here..." Hiccup said slowly.

"That's pretty special babe, I can see why it means a lot to you still. Brings you closer to them, doesn't it?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded to him.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping distant...I know all of you are here for me still, I'm not...depressed just...confused and...unsure." Hiccup closed his eyes now.

"Its okay, we would of given you your space though. Telling me you've been sick for almost 5 days makes me worry though, can I come up with you?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded to him. Toothless reached for the lowest branch and pulled himself up and to the branch closes to Hiccup, he didn't want to much weight on one in case it snapped under pressure.

"I just...don't know what to do, Tooth...I–I'm 17...I can't...run a company like that...My parents...built it from the ground up..." Hiccup said.

"Gobber says you know the company inside and out babe." Toothless stated.

"Yeah I do, I used to spend my summers there with them...I was never allowed in meetings but...I know every floor, almost everyone that works there, all the different jobs...But watching it...and running it aren't the same thing." Hiccup mumbled out.

"Well you were gonna train to take over under your father when you turned 18." Toothless added.

"Yeah to take over when they retired years later...Not...instant and...without them here." Hiccup closed his eyes again. Toothless put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder now.

"Babe...I think you want to take over. But you're scared because your mom and dad aren't there to guide you through it. I think you're afraid that you can't live up to what your father built, that you can't live up to your family name." Toothless told him lightly.

"I am scared, Toothless. I'm terrified...My parents built that themselves. The...speeches, meetings, paperwork...all that is their thing. And...I knew I'd have to do it eventually but...not on my own at 17 without them here...I feel like I have to do this, and I want too but I...just don't think I can." Hiccup covered his face with his hands trying not to cry.

"Hey, don't do that up here...If you fall it's a broken arm of ankle easy...Lets get down, least then I can hold you." Toothless said rubbing his back. Hiccup fixed his legs and jumped down landing in a roll almost, Toothless grabbed a branch and swung down beside him. They both sat at the base of the tree with Hiccup leaning in to Toothless who had his arms around him, rubbing his shoulders for comfort.

"I know my father wants me too...I just...don't want to screw up...and let him down..." Hiccup sniffled.

"Hayden, I'm sure your father knew that in the event they passed away early that he'd be asking a lot of you to do this but I don't think would be disappointed in you if you chose not to do it, he'd understand. And if I can just add, I think you'd do fine." Toothless said.

"You don't know that, Toothless..." Hiccup sighed.

"I do actually. Because they built it and knew one day you would take over, and they wouldn't give you such a responsibility if they didn't think you could do it. They didn't leave the company to someone else, not even your uncle Samuel...They left it to you babe." Toothless said lifting his chin so Hiccup would look at him. "And I believe you can do it too." Toothless added.

"But what about...school...I can't run a company and do school at the same time." Hiccup mumbled.

"We can figure something out, I'm sure they don't expect you to just give up school to run the business. I'm sure your parents worked from home and didn't devote all their time to the company or you wouldn't be here right now. We can arrange the same for you." Toothless suggested.

"But I don't understand any of the work I'm supposed to do...All those...charts, letters, and ugh...It gives me a headache just thinking about it..." Hiccup held his head now. "That's like...college knowledge, and I'm only in high school...I don't have a business degree..." Hiccup buried his face again.

"Did your parents go to college?" Toothless asked. Hiccup thought a moment then shook his head, "Then what are you worried about. You're good with inventions, with technology and all the stuff they did there. And I looked at some of those files, its not terribly difficult to understand. I could help you figure it out if you wanted." Toothless offered to him softly.

"You'd...do that for me?" Hiccup asked looking over at him.

"Of course I would, Hayden. I've told you...anything I can do to help you, I will. All you need to do is ask. If you want me to help, I will. But you can't distance yourself like this, or I don't know what's wrong. I came today because I felt like something was wrong with you, that I knew it wasn't you being sick. And I was right...this only proves my whole being in love thing. I felt something was wrong, and I was right." Toothless stated. "But Hiccup, the main thing you need to decide...is if you want to do this." Toothless told him.

"I–I don't know...I know my dad wants–..." Toothless cut him off by shaking his head.

"No Hayden...I asked if YOU wanted to do this. I know what your dad wants...but what do you want. Do you want to run this company? And I don't want to hear you feel like you have too for your dad, I want to know if you want to do this because you want too, because you believe you can." Toothless asked. Hiccup sat there quietly a few minutes just staring out at the lake before them. Toothless didn't say anything, he just let Hiccup think in silence. Toothless knew this was a big choice, a life changing one and once he gave his answer he wouldn't be able to take it back so he had to be sure of it.

After 20 minutes, Hiccup finally closed his eyes. "I–I want to do this, for me because I believe I can..." Hiccup finally now looked over at Toothless. "But..." Hiccup said looking into Toothless's eyes. "I want you with me." Hiccup added.

"Well of course, Hiccup. You know I'll be with you, I'm your boyfriend and you have my support all the way." Toothless stated.

"Not what I...meant Toothless..." Hiccup looked away shyly.

"Then...what...did you mean?" Toothless blinked not understanding.

"I want you to work with me as my vice president, my assistant or advisor...whatever its called. I want you working beside me..." Toothless's eyes widened. Hiccup wanted him...to work with him at Haddock Industries as his advisor and vice president?

"Hiccup...that's...like a position you give someone who knows the company, I don't. I've...never even heard of it until today." Toothless began.

"But you know me, and you understand the charts, graphs, diagrams, letters, and process...you're good at all that." Hiccup protested.

"Hiccup knowing you as my boyfriend and understanding that stuff...doesn't make me...credible to work in that place...That's...your family's place..." Toothless said.

"And if I'm going to run it then I'm running it with someone I trust with my life, and that's you Toothless. If I have to make huge decisions for the company...and do all that owner/chairman stuff...Then I want you there with me because you're good at that stuff and I trust your opinions and words. I won't do this...without you, Toothless. I can't...just like with my parents dying, I couldn't handle it or get through it without you at my side. And that hasn't changed now...I can't do this without you at my side, helping me like you always do. Please Toothless..." Hiccup asked him gently.

Toothless couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. Hiccup would refuse to run the company if he wasn't there beside him, because he didn't feel like he could without him there. Hiccup did have valid points though, he trusted Toothless with his life, and Toothless did understand the files that Hiccup would have to work with. Hiccup never felt scared when he was around, and that's what he was saying now. If Toothless was with him then he could do this because he believed in himself. Toothless had no idea how much impact he had on Hiccup's life and now this was a personal favor he was asking of Toothless, to stand with him, to work with him.

"I'll do it." Toothless finally said. Hiccup's eyes seemed to light up as he hugged Toothless tightly now.

"You will! You really will?!" Hiccup asked quickly.

"I'll do anything for you, Hiccup. Yes I will do it, I will work beside you as your advisor/vice president or whatever you referred to it as. I will help you run your company." Toothless smiled at him. Hiccup had tears in his eyes as he bounced happily making Toothless chuckle out and hug him back. "Good to see that smile back on your face." Toothless added.

"And its always because of you. Thank you...You have...no idea what this means to me baby." Hiccup sighed in relief almost.

"I know what it means to you, that's why I'm agreeing. But we act professional, got it? No make-out sessions at work or at least in the office." Toothless warned.

"Got it! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Toothless!" Hiccup said again as he kissed Toothless deeply, Toothless smiled and returned it fully. They made out for a good 20 minutes before taking a break and getting to their feet and brushing off, then Hiccup took Toothless's hand as they started back for the house. "So...how do I do all this?" Hiccup asked.

"Well did they tell you when you had to give an answer?" Toothless asked.

"Monday morning..." Hiccup sighed.

"So we got 3 days before then, lets get back to your house and go over everything. We'll figure it out together okay? Don't let it stress you out. You got me." Toothless winked.

"And I'm lucky to have you. I'm just...nervous." Hiccup admitted.

"And its okay to be so. It's a big change, first thing we need to do is organize everything and talk to the previous vice president about where everything stands since your parents died. I'm assuming this will involve a meeting of some sort. We'll set things up to work around school because that of course takes main presidency and that you work from home so you don't need to take unnecessary trips to the city." Toothless stated.

"See, I never could of done this without you." Hiccup held on to his arm smiling wide.

"Yeah yeah, don't flatter me. I'm just good in tough spots, you should know that by know." Toothless smiled back. After a 20 minute walk, they returned to Hiccup's house and entered to see Gobber sitting at the table trying to figure out the papers in the file.

"LADS! You're finally back. Hayden, are you okay?" Gobber asked.

"I am now, thanks to Toothless again...and I've decided what I'm gonna do." Hiccup smiled, "I'm gonna take over as president, and have Toothless by my advisor and vice. Because there's no way I can do it without him helping me, like always." Hiccup said calmly.

"Yer folks would be happy to hear that, Hiccup. And very proud...You realize you still need to finish school right?" Gobber questioned.

"I know. Toothless has it all figured out and uh...what are you trying to do?" Hiccup asked seeing the mess of papers on the table.

"Was tryin to make any lick of sense of them..." Gobber chuckled nervously. Toothless shook his head and rolled his eyes as he moved towards the table and began sorting through everything.

"Its just the quarterly reports of everything pertaining to the company financial wise. Payroll, stocks, employee headcount, supplies, bank accounts, partners, current projects, etc...Seems pretty basic honestly." Toothless stated as he began filing through everything and making piles according to dates. "Its run exactly like the school is on a parts of the year. 3 months make up 1 quarter. All this is from what I can see this is all quarter 2." Toothless told them.

"How can you tell?" Gobber asked.

"The year is made up of 12 months, and the company runs on 4 quarters. 12 divided by 4 is 3. 3 months each to a quarter. Jan to March is 1, April to June is 2, July to September is 3, and October to December is 4. We're only in August right now so quarter 3 isn't over until next month when school starts." Toothless shrugged.

"I should just make him president. Would of taken me weeks to figure that out." Hiccup giggled.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves love. I'm here to help not do it for you...Well I organized it all based on department and dates starting from now to back at the beginning of 2nd quarter. Should be easier to skim through now..." Toothless stated lightly. Hiccup hugged him from behind.

"Thank you baby...I really...couldn't do this without you." Hiccup smiled gently.

"You're welcome babe. Now lets get this all figured out okay? Gobber call whoever called you and tell them to set up a meeting on Monday morning at 9am between the former vice president, Hiccup, myself, lawyer who handled the will, also anyone who will be working with Hiccup directly such as secretaries or whatever, and bring anything we need to get this going." Toothless said firmly. Gobber saluted and headed off to do what he was told, Hiccup sat down while he and Toothless went over everything. It took a good 3 hours before they stopped for dinner, and Toothless called his parents to explain everything and also that he'd be spending the weekend at Hiccup's to work on everything with him. They understood of course and as always told him if he needed anything to just let them know. He was so blessed, he really was. And now there was a whole new chapter starting in his life where and Hiccup not only got to be boyfriend and boyfriend but also work together to run his father's company. What could be better. Nothing so far.


	45. First Meeting

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 45: First Meeting.**_

The weekend had never been busier for Hiccup and Toothless, they spent most of it at the dining room table, or Hiccup's father's old office which hadn't been entered without difficulty for Hiccup since he hadn't been inside since they had died. Hiccup learned that Toothless has some serious computer skills because Hiccup's parent's computers were locked and passwords were nowhere to be found so Toothless essentially hacked in to them through a back door with his own computer to get access to everything company related, thankfully Toothless made sense of most of it all and anything he didn't know he asked his father who also worked for a major company.

In the files, it became clear that Stephen and Valarie did a lot of work and had many partners or customers. They designed things, improved things, made them more eco friendly, as well as so much more. Stephen handled certain aspects, and Valarie handled others and now Hiccup was in charge of both and knowing that made him very stressed out. Toothless of course calmed him down and they set up the office for Hiccup to be able to work from home unless he absolutely had to go in for meetings or whatever. Toothless got everything organized for him, and basically explained that his job was to oversee everything. Toothless also set it up that way any information Hiccup got, he would as well.

The office had both their numbers and it was set up that there were 3 extra extensions for their cell phones and the house phone at Hiccup's incase they needed to reach either of them while Hiccup was out of the office. They hadn't seen their friends at all, because this matter was more pressing for obvious reasons and finally it was Monday morning and 8:30am. "Hayden, I swear to Thor you come out of that room or I'll take the door off the hinges!" Toothless warned. After a minute the door handle turned and opened revealing Hiccup in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"I look ridiculous..." Hiccup mumbled. "I can't do this." Hiccup sighed.

"Ut uh, no way Hayden...I'm not letting you back out. We busted our butts all weekend preparing for this, so we're going. It will be easy. Its just a meeting about information to inform of us everything since your parents died. Calm down...Take a few breaths, drink some water...I'll be right there with you, remember. Like you asked me too. Today is really just listening...And then we'll take the next step. Okay, one thing at a time." Toothless told him.

Hiccup took deep breaths, and sipped from the water bottle Toothless handed him. "Okay...Alright...I–I'm okay now..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Good. Fair warning that a lot of people are probably going to be staring at you, and offering condolences again. Probably people who never made it to the wake or funeral. Just shake their hand, take the hug, and thank them." Toothless said softly. Hiccup nodded as Gobber came over now, also dressed up in khaki pants and a tucked in white shirt with small blue lines going through it. Next was Toothless's parents who had to come because Toothless was still a minor and in all the legality matters had to approve Toothless working for Hiccup in the building. Lilly and Markus were both wearing business attire, and finally Toothless was dressed in a medium gray suit, white shirt, black shoes, and light blue tie.

"I–I can handle it." Hiccup said a little shakily. Toothless took his hand and smiled.

"You can do this. Now, we have a 25 minute drive and need to leave now to get there on time for 9am. So lets get a move on people." Toothless said. Without another word they were all in Hiccup's truck, Toothless driving because Hiccup felt like he couldn't do it right now with how nervous he was. Toothless backed out and headed for the main road towards inner Berk where the main office for Haddock Industries resided. Most of the drive was silent, no one wanting to talk about it and have Hiccup get more nervous than he already was. Reaching the entrance, they had to first be cleared by the security booth and let in through the gate. Hiccup already started shaking when Toothless rolled down the window.

"Name and business?" Asked the guard. Hiccup leaned forward a bit to show his face. "OH! Mr. Haddock, please excuse me. I didn't know you'd be coming in today." The guard said quickly to him.

"I–its okay..." Hiccup forced out with a small smile.

"I'll open the gate right away for you." The guard said pressing the button, the bar lifted and Toothless nodded driving in. Hiccup began to hyperventilate as they pulled in to the parking spot labeled 'Chairman & Owner of Haddock Industries; Stephen Haddock'. Hiccup just stared at it a minute as Toothless turned the truck off. Beside it was also 'Chairwoman & Owner of Haddock Industries; Valarie Haddock'.

"Hiccup...Its okay..." Toothless said softly reaching for his hand.

"I–I know I just...haven't...been here in a while...and..." Hiccup started slowly lowering his head.

"Hiccup, we understand now...its 8:55, and we have to be inside..." Toothless said gently, Hiccup nodded slowly as they got out and got on the sidewalk go in the main entrance.

"What are...they gonna do with that sign?" Hiccup asked.

"Probably replace it with your name love since you're the owner and chairman now." Toothless enlightened him.

"I–I don't want it to get...thrown out...Ca–can we tell them to keep it or...give it to me? And the one for mom too?" Hiccup asked.

"You're the boss, Hiccup. Anything you ask, they'll do. They all know this isn't easy for you, and they will want to do anything to make it easier on you." Gobber said slowly, Hiccup nodded taking a deep breath. "Are you ready lad?"

"I am..." Hiccup said softly, Toothless pulled open the door and let Hiccup in first then himself followed by Gobber, and finally his parents. Hiccup nearly froze seeing all the faces, some he knew and some he didn't but all eyes were on him. It was like everything came to a stop except for the phone ringing. "I lied...I'm not..." Hiccup said to Toothless.

"Hayden, you said you were going to do this so I won't let you change your mind. We're already here, and we've come this far. You're okay...Take a deep breath and head towards the elevator over on the left." Toothless said softly giving him a light nudge. Hiccup began to move slowly trying to ignore the stares, they reached the elevator and filed inside. "What floor, Gobber?" Toothless asked.

"Top. 40th floor." Gobber said, Toothless pressed the button and the doors closed.

"Gods why were they all staring..." Hiccup sighed out now.

"Because they know who you are babe. They know you're Stephen and Valarie's son, and also heir to the company. No one has seen you in a few months, probably since last summer. Its okay, I told you that you were gonna get this while we're here. Don't worry the shock will wear off soon and it will be normal." Toothless told him gently by kissing his cheek. Hiccup nodded slowly as the elevator continued to rise. After maybe 3 minutes it was at the top and the doors opened again revealing a cubicle office set up and just like on the main level, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Hiccup.

"Good morning, Mr. Haddock." Greeted one woman with a light smile.

"Mo–morning..." Hiccup managed.

"Can I get you anything sir? Coffee, water, tea?" She asked him.

"N–No thank you...I–I'm fine right now." Hiccup tried to smile.

"Well if you need anything at all, my name is Sheryl Munsen and I'm your secretary." She smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you." Hiccup said with a little more confidence. Sheryl headed off with a nod back to her desk in front of a door that was in the process of being repainted from Stephen and Valarie Haddock; Owners of Haddock Industries to Hayden Haddock the Third. Hiccup sighed heavily closing his eyes, he knew why but it still bothered him to see the changes taking effect so quickly. Another man wearing a black suit approached with a soft smile.

"Welcome back, Mr. Haddock. Do you remember me, Its been about 2 years since we last saw you." He asked.

"Christopher Beck?" Hiccup asked, Chris smiled at him nodding.

"I've assembled everyone in the conference room just next to your office, just as you asked on Friday." Chris told him.

"I–I didn't ask...Toothless did..." Hiccup admitted, Chris now looked at Toothless with a smile and of course Toothless returned it.

"Well I think we should save introductions for inside the conference room?" Toothless offered calmly.

"Yes, I believe that as well." Chris nodded, with that they made their way towards the conference room and once inside Hiccup saw a table full of people dressed in suits with notebooks, folders, and more out. He recognized some but not others. He started to get nervous again but Toothless took his hand and smiled at him.

"You got this. Its just introductions and a simple meeting." Toothless insisted. Hiccup nodded as he sat down in the chair at the head of the table slowly, he hated all eyes on him. Toothless stood beside him while his parents and Gobber sat in 3 chairs by the wall.

"Can I get you a chair sir?" Asked Sheryl to Toothless.

"No thank you, I'll stand." Toothless smiled. Sheryl nodded and sat back. It was silent, everyone looking to Hiccup to start. "Meeting doesn't start until you say so babe." Toothless whispered to him.

"I–I don't...know how to do any of this..." Hiccup said quietly, and quite shyly too.

"Want me to take the reigns for a while?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded to him. "You know you're going to eventually have to do this, Hayden...I told you...I agreed to help and work with you. I can't do it for you..." Toothless reminded him.

"I know, Tooth but...I just...its so fast and I don't...I was never allowed in meetings when I was here..." Hiccup sighed.

"I know. I understand, I'll lead today...Just sit back and watch, because next meeting you're doing it. Its your job as owner and chairman of the company." Toothless told him, Hiccup nodded again. "Alright, I know some of you know Hayden and some don't. I know I know no one here so I believe it be best to start with introductions." Toothless began.

"Isn't Mr. Haddock supposed to be in charge?" Asked one of the people towards the other side of the table.

"I am Mr. Haddock's advisor...I speak on his behalf as he has given me the authority to do so. Also given this is all so new, he's feeling a little overwhelmed so it'd be much appreciated if everything just runs smoothly and with little confusion as possible. That being said and out of the way...Introductions are in order. I suppose I'll go first...I am Toothless Doragon-Fury. Mr. Haddock's...I guess in general whatever he needs me to do or be." Toothless stated. "So lets go around the table here..."

"CEO & COO Christopher Beck."

"CFO Ray Vasquez."

"CAO Marie Smith."

"CIO Hector Remiresu."

"CTO Louis Service."

"CMO Paul Werthiton."

"CHRO Daniel Uddo."

"Haddock Family Lawyer Dwayne Joseph."

"GM Anba Sumisu."

"Manager of Employees Susan Yee."

"Assistant Manager of Employees Michael Ward."

"CCO Harold Lexin."

"Personal Secretary Sheryl Munsen."

"Greg Boregeson, Hayden's legal guardian." Gobber said now when it reached them.

"Markus and Lilly Fury, Toothless's parents." Toothless's Father added.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Toothless smiled.

"Tooth...What were all those letters before names...?" Hiccup asked, Toothless sighed.

"I'll explain it later babe, just know it was their formal position and name..." Toothless smiled at him again, Hiccup nodded. "Okay, basically we're all here because of the unfortunate and untimely passing of Stephen and Valarie Haddock. And its come to our attention that in the reading of the will, it was over looked that Mr. Hayden Haddock being the heir of the company was requested to take over in such an event of his parent's passing. Now there is a lot to get through today, mainly reading over that page about all this so we don't forget anything else. So Mr. Joseph...I give you the floor." Toothless said.

"Of course, thank you." The lawyer began standing up. "And again my deepest apologies for not seeing it at the original reading, Mr. Haddock." Hiccup only nodded to him. Mr. Joseph began reading over everything, skimming parts that were already known and it took a good 20 minutes to get through. "In short young Haddock, it was your parent's desire you take over the company and lead it to your vision. I understand your age of being under 18 but your father was adamant to state as long as your guardian Mr. Borgeson approved and you were over the age of or over 16 then you are permitted to take control of the company or if you declined it would be given to your uncle Samuel Jorgenson." Mr. Joseph finished then sat down.

"Thank you. And Mr. Boregeson, do you give consent that Hayden run the company at his desire to do so?" Toothless asked.

"I consent as long as its what he wants to do." Gobber said nodding.

"And do you, Hayden want to do this? Run Haddock Industries?" Toothless asked looking at him.

"I do." Hiccup said softly. Toothless looked to the lawyer who nodded understanding.

"I will begin the paperwork right away and set up the meeting to sign everything from Mr. Haddock's parents to Mr. Haddock." Mr. Joseph said.

"Well that's one thing off the list." Toothless sighed contently, thank God it was running smoothly. "Second item would be updates. Anything we need to be aware of that wasn't in the file you sent over?" Toothless asked looking at all of them.

"Not unless you want our reports oral, that file was everything from second quarter and everything up to date." Hector answered.

"That won't be necessary, I already went over everything. I believe though, Mr. Beck...I did see your letter of request for transfer to the Burglar County office, I assume this is your reasoning for stepping down as Mr. Haddock's CEO?" Toothless asked.

"Yes sir. My daughter is attending college there and since the travel time is quite far, my family and I plan to move there to be closer." Chris replied nodding. Toothless looked to Hiccup now.

"You're the boss, Hayden. Do you accept his transfer request? You remember we went over this during the weekend. He still works for you, just in another office. Only you can approve it and send word to the Burglar office." Toothless said calmly to Hiccup.

"Request approved then..." Hiccup said unsure if that's how it was said or not.

"Thank you sir." Chris bowed his head to Hiccup, who only smiled back.

"Good, now that's handled. Next matter is Hayden's schooling...I'm sure most of you are aware that he is still 17 and will be starting his senior year of high school in two weeks from today on September 1st. Clearly Hayden cannot be in two places at once and his school must be completed. All in agreement on this?" Toothless stated, they nodded. "I've taken the liberty of setting up Hayden with a home office and unless he absolutely needs to come in, that is where he will be running the company from." Toothless said.

"What about meetings?" Asked Sheryl.

"I was getting to that. As I said...Hayden still has to complete school. The day runs from 7:30am to 2:30pm. With a one hour lunch in between. I realize that not all partners will want to meet on weekends but try, Hayden can't just take days off school to handle meetings. Once in a while is okay but otherwise to much will cause him to fall behind and we can't have that. We also get holidays off, and week breaks. So if at all possible, try to get meetings between vacations and weekends, or later in the day. I've set up an extension from this building to Hayden's home, his cell, and my cell. They are on the paper I faxed to Chris about this also with the upcoming school calender, and his class schedule, mine as well. So bare those times in mind when needing to contact one of us." Toothless explained.

"Will do." A few said, the rest nodded.

"Any other questions?" Toothless asked.

"Perhaps one...Will you be doing any traveling or sending another in your place do to the...schooling?" Asked Sheryl, "I ask because I'm in charge of booking flights, hotels and meetings." She added.

"We'll discuss it and let you know." Hiccup said, taking Toothless by surprise that he was actually taking part in the meeting now.

"If I may ask, since Mr. Haddock is the Chairman and Owner now, Chris is leaving the position of CEO, and you're his...whatever he needs you to be or do as you put it...Does that make you his CEO formally?" Asked Marie.

"That would be up to him. I came along by his request so whatever he names me is his choice." Toothless said firmly.

"Wasn't Chris the Vice President?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes love, but that's just the simplified version of his official title of CEO which stands for Chief Executive Officer. And that means, the CEO is also referred as an executive chairman and takes the command in hand in absence of the chairman. CEO is the top ranking in the executive officers rank. And assists the Chairman, which is you in everything." Toothless explained.

"Ooh...so like a second in command, advisor type deal?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded to him. "Well then I guess that would make you CEO then Toothless. I told you I wouldn't do this unless you're with me..." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"And on that note, given you Mr. Fury are 17 as well...Your parents consent is needed and forms filed for a minor working." Said the lawyer.

"Already taken care of." Toothless was handed the folder from his mother and then he slid it down to the lawyer.

"Mr. Haddock for give my curiousness but...Are you and Mr. Fury...?" Hector began to ask.

"In a relationship, yes." Hiccup nodded.

"Huh, your father or mother never mentioned..." Chris started.

"Because they didn't know...They passed away before I found that out about myself. Either way...not the time or place to discuss it." Hiccup stated.

"Yes of course, sorry sir." They replied.

"Is there...anything else we needed to cover today?" Asked Michael.

"I don't...believe so. Tooth? Was that about everything?" Hiccup asked.

"We covered introductions, the will, how to reach us and when, Chris's transfer, and your schooling. I think that was it and we have all other information at home as to where current projects and numbers are. Are there any...upcoming meetings we need to be aware of?" Toothless asked.

"None so far. However you taking over the company will have to be publicized. I can take care of those arrangements for a press conference if you like Mr. Haddock?" Sheryl asked curiously.

"Go ahead, just set it before school starts." Hiccup answered. Sheryl nodded to him and jotted it down in her notebook.

"Well I think that's everything. Mr. Joseph is handling the paperwork for you to assume ownership of the company. Sheryl has the press conference covered, and we've covered the rest. I'd say we can wrap this meeting up." Toothless smiled. "Anything you want to add love?" Toothless asked him.

"Just...I guess I wanna thank everyone for all the hard work they do, it hasn't been easy since my parents died but they loved this place and helping people and you all made that possible so I hope we can all work together and keep their dream alive of a safer, better future for all. Um...meeting dismissed? Not exactly sure how to end it besides that." Hiccup shrugged a little. The group chuckled and laughed a bit but nodded to him.

"The group is only as strong as its leader, and with you being their son...We know there isn't anything we can't do." Said one of the other people. Hiccup smiled, it felt good to hear that, that they believed he would lead them to victory or whatever. Everyone stood and began to shake hands with smiles and soon they exited the conference room and went about the rest of their business. Hiccup let out a long held in sigh of relief as Toothless hugged him.

"I am so proud of you babe." Toothless said smiling.

"B–But I didn't...do anything. You did all that..." Hiccup looked down sadly. Toothless lifted his chin and kissed him lightly making Hiccup blush deeply. Hadn't they agreed no affection in the office? Toothless pulled back and then put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"I just set guidelines of what was going to happen until you finish school. You're the one who closed the meeting, re-sparked everyone's hope that you'll run this company the same as your parents did. You even jumped in when it came to our relationship, and to set up the press conference. You acted like a leader and took charge of the meeting, and gave very sensible, correct answers to questions as if you'd been doing this all your life. That was you, running a meeting by yourself and I am very proud of you, Hayden." Toothless said gently.

"I–I guess...instinct just kicked in once I got comfortable...but I still have a long way to go." Hiccup shrugged.

"But you've taken the first step love and that's something to be happy for. Now I say we make our way around the building so everyone can meet their new owner and chairman who will lead them to the future. Then we can go to lunch." Toothless smiled.

"Okay, I just...have to do one thing first." Hiccup said his eyes fell on his parent's office, now his own.

"Go on. We'll wait for you." Toothless said, Hiccup nodded as he walked towards the office and opened the door. First thing he saw was the to desks facing one another then a smaller meeting table in the middle of the room with two chair at each end then 6 around the sides. The back wall was all glass windows, the left and right walls were pictures of strange art or him and them. Hiccup moved to his father's desk and ran his hand along the mahogany wood before moving to the chair and sitting down in it taking a deep breath. The first thing he saw on the desk was a picture of his parents holding him as a newborn in the hospital, then gradually aged until he was 16.

"I wasn't always the boy you wanted me to be, and I'm not sure how I'll make out as a man...I don't know if I can ever do this the same way you guys did. But you left me all this, and I don't know why but Toothless says its because you believed that I could. So I guess all I can do is try. I promise I'll give it everything I got and I won't let your dream die. I won't let either of you down." Hiccup said holding the last picture of them when he was 16 years old, a few tears fell from his eyes. He took another few minutes just sitting in there before putting the picture frame down and getting up from the chair. The door finally said Owner & Chairman; Hayden Haddock the Third. Then underneath, CEO; Toothless Doragon-Fury. It was official, this was their office now and they'd run Haddock Industries together. Hiccup knew he could as long as Toothless was with him.

Hiccup left the room with a smile and moved to Toothless's side holding his hand. "Okay...I'm ready." Hiccup said happily.

"You sure?" Toothless asked.

"For the first time in a long time, Tooth...I am 100% sure of it. I know I can do this...because I have you beside me." Hiccup said gently.

"And that is where I'll always be." Toothless replied as they made their way from floor to floor meeting everyone. Afterwards, as promised Toothless took him out to lunch to his favorite place then they spent the rest of the day relaxing with one another.


	46. You Got This

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 46: You Got This.**_

"UGH! This is so confusing! How in the name of Thor do you grasp any of this!?" Hiccup said frustrated holding his head. It had only been a week since the meeting and Hiccup was already flustered with the amount of work he had to do on top of getting ready for school that started next week. The press conference to announce his ownership of Haddock Industries was on Friday at 1pm, and the signing of him becoming the legal owner was later today after lunch with the lawyer. The phone seemed to never stop ringing, at one point Hiccup almost said screw it that he couldn't do it but Toothless handled it with much more ease by taking the phone and simply telling Sheryl the secretary to hold all calls for about 2 hours. Since, the phone hadn't rung once and Hiccup was eternally grateful.

They hadn't even told their friends what was going on yet, but they were coming over for lunch. Hiccup felt like his head was about to explode from looking at charts, numbers, graphs, and more. Online their new school schedule were available and at the request of Toothless and Hiccup, the principal allowed them in the same classes again due to the fact they ran Haddock Industries together and Hiccup's company actually funded the school computer lab. This time their schedules were;

 **Period 1 (7:30-8:25); Algebra with Mrs. Tina Mellihan in A-12**

 **Period 2 (8:30-9:25); Home Room/Study Hall with Mr. Mason Cardoza in D-12**

 **Period 3 (9:30-10:25); World History with Mr. George Butino in B-12**

 **Period 4 (10:30-11:25); Physical Education/Health with Mr. Simon Casto in Gymnasium or F-12**

 **11:30-12:25; Lunch in Cafeteria**

 **Period 5 (12:30-1:25); Science with Miss. Sophie Ringsworth in E-12**

 **Period 6 (1:30-2:25); Language Arts/Reading with Miss. Amelia Valentino in C** -12

"Hiccup, its really not than complicated babe. What part of it aren't you understanding?" Toothless chuckled a little.

"Its not funny, Toothless! This is the entire company that rides on me and my choices!" Hiccup cried out. There was a knock on the door and Toothless looked up after Hiccup put his head down.

"Come in." Toothless sighed out, Gobber opened it.

"You're friends are here lads." Gobber smiled at them.

"Just have them relax in the living room, we'll be right out after I calm down his stressed-ness." Toothless smiled, Gobber nodded and closed the door. "Hiccup, I wasn't laughing at you or with you. I know its not funny, this is hard to you because you're stressed out. Stop panicking, its one thing at a time. All we're doing is reviewing the corporate ladder so you know what each position does in the company. Its simple, every one of those people you met last week was the head of that department. They all report to me, and I report to you for final decision. You sign off on it, call a meeting, or decline it. That's it. That is literally your whole job. Approving or denying things, and handling meetings where new idea are proposed, marketing, or partners new or existing. Your job is so simple." Toothless told him.

"Toothless I can't do this! I don't even know what each of those CEO, COO, CMO, GM...any of that means!...Gods I'm such a failure..." Hiccup covered his head.

"Then we'll go over it until you do get it. They are just abbreviations love...Look, lets go out there and hang with our friends for a while and we'll go through it again. And you're not a failure...Now relax and come on." Toothless said offering his hand. Hiccup lifted his head and took his hand as he wiped his eyes trying to calm down.

"How can you have so much faith in me..." Hiccup asked as Toothless grabbed their phones off the desk and Hiccup his own, then after Hiccup took it Toothless got the folder of everything they were going over and opened the door to the office as they made their way to the living room to see everyone sitting there.

"I have faith in you because you had faith in me when I felt like I couldn't get through what happened to me. I was so...broken and didn't even know why I was alive anymore, but you changed that. You broke through me and reminded me of who I really was. This is what we do, this is who we are. We're best friends and lovers, Hiccup. So like everything else...We will get through this, and do it together. You have me by your side, I'm not going anywhere. Now settle down and stop stressing." Toothless told him.

"I swear I don't deserve you but I'm glad I have you...You keep me level headed." Hiccup leaned against him.

"Well you gave me the job of CEO which means my job is to make yours easier sir owner and chairman." Toothless chuckled. At this they'd forgotten their friends were there and when they heard them gasp out they turned.

"Wait wait wait, hold the damn phone! What about you being CEO and Hiccup being owner and chairman...of what!?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Heh, guess the cats out of the bag now." Hiccup chuckled.

"Come in to the kitchen for lunch, we'll explain there." Toothless said as he moved with Hiccup towards the kitchen as the others followed still. When everyone was sitting down Gobber brought in burgers and hotdogs from the grill, he took two and went to sit in the living room to watch tv while everyone else got their food and waited for Hiccup and Toothless to start explaining.

"So what gives cuz? I mean first you blow us off for a week, now you both are." Snotlout asked.

"We aren't blowing you off on purpose...The last two weeks have been really hectic for Hiccup and I. And its all to do with what you asked about. Hiccup, do you want to tell them?" Toothless asked.

"Two weeks ago, I got a call from Haddock Industries, my parent's business...The...former CEO was stepping down and moving to Burglar county. And in that, they needed to know who would be in charge...I'm the heir to the company, and after we checked it with the family lawyer who rechecked the will...it was listed that I take over it by request of my father. If I declined it then it would go to my uncle Sam. So I spent all last week trying to decide what to do, Toothless came and found me and we discussed things and...I decided I'd take over if he was with, working with me and well since Monday...I'm the new owner and chairman of Haddock Industries and Toothless is my CEO..." Hiccup explained.

"That's like...wow major! That company is huge!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yeah I know...and I'm starting to question if I can even do it." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup I told you that you were fine. For Thor's sake, I have more of a work load than you so I don't wanna hear it...All you have to do is understand what the reports are and the positions in the company. That's it." Toothless mumbled.

"I don't know how the hell you even understand any of it when you've never been in or worked for a business this big before...How does it...make any sense to you?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I do a lot of studying. What do you think I spent my time doing at the orphanage? I read, I still read every chance I get. That and its really not that hard. Need me to take you through it again? I told you they are just abbreviations of corporate positions. Everyone's position in the company that they are head of. And everything is computer based, all you have to do is read and either approve, decline, arrange a meeting for a new idea, and meet with business partners." Toothless sighed.

"You make it sound so easy." Tyr blinked.

"His job is. Mine is harder because I'm the one who has to go through everything with a fine tooth comb before presenting it to him." Toothless rolled his eyes as he flipped the folder open. "CEO stands for?" Toothless asked.

"Chief Executive Officer?" Hiccup asked.

"Good. Who is your CEO in the company?" Toothless questioned.

"You." Hiccup mumbled.

"And what is my job in your company?" Toothless crossed his arms over his chest.

"The CEO is also referred as an executive chairman and takes the command in hand in absence of the chairman. CEO is the top ranking in the executive officers rank and handles the reports of every other department before bringing it to the chairman for final decision." Hiccup sighed.

"What does COO stand for, who is yours, and what is their job." Toothless asked.

"Chief...Officer Official?" Hiccup said unsure.

"Chief Operations Officer babe. Yours is also me. And that job is normally provided the title President, following CEO rank. A COO can be explained as a director of operations in the corporate sector with a responsibility of handling and managing the daily operations of the organization. The professionals at this level focus on the organizational strategy, objectives and plan of actions to be followed. The day today management of organization is also carried out at this level." Toothless sighed out.

"See I'll never get this stuff!" Hiccup growled.

"Yes you will. Just focus on it, stop stressing about everything is in the company. People work for you to make it easier, you just oversee everything and make final decision. My job is to deal with the stress and make it easier for you! So calm the hell down and stop worrying about every single other solitary thing besides knowing your chief officers. I will do the rest babe. Now who and what is CFO." Toothless asked firmly.

"Chief...Financial Officer and its...Ray...Vasquez?" Hiccup looked up at him for confirmation.

"What is his job?" Toothless nodded.

"A chief financial officer is a corporate officer designated at a high level in the hierarchy for the purpose of managing finances for the organization. A CFO is directed to report to the CEO. In some organizations the term." Hiccup replied.

"Very good, see once you stop worrying about everything else you do fine. CAO stands for what, who is yours, and what is their job?" Toothless said.

"Chief Administrative Officer...Mine is...Marie Smith, job definition...A CAO is responsible for handling and organizing administrative management of the corporations. CAO rank is considered one of the highest level ranks in the corporate rank hierarchy." Hiccup responded with a little more confidence.

"Perfect. Same thing for CIO now." Toothless smiled.

"Chief Information Officer. Hector Remiresu. A CIO is a senior level in the corporate rank hierarchy responsible for the maintenance and establishment of the organization's strategy and information ardently to ensure that the company's information and data assets are protected adequately." Hiccup answered firmly now.

"CTO next." Toothless sat down beside him.

"Chief Technology Officer. Louis Service...And...CTO is sometimes also termed as a chief technical officer. This is among the high level ranks in hierarchy mainly responsible for managing company's technology department along with research and development process." Hiccup smiled now.

"Don't stop now, CMO." Toothless asked.

"Chief Marketing Officer. Paul Werthiton, CMO is a title designated to a professional whose responsibility is to manage different marketing activities in the corporation. CMO reports directly to the CEO. This is a mid-level rank in the hierarchy." Hiccup confirmed.

"CHRO." Toothless grinned.

Hiccup paused a minute to think about it, everyone at the table including Gobber who had come in was quiet and listening close to see if he'd get it. "Chief...Human Resources Officer!" Hiccup said quickly with a wide smile.

"Who is yours and what is their job?" Toothless kept pushing.

"Daniel...Uddo and...CHRO is a mid-level rank in the hierarchy taking care of the human resources department for the corporation. CHRO reports to the chief executive officer only." Hiccup said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Last two, CCO and GM." Toothless questioned.

"CCO is...Chief...Communications Officer, mine is...Harold Lexin. He handles the communications with the other divisions of the company, reports to the CEO...and GM is General Manager, mine is... Anba Sumisu...She handles things over the employees, has to report to CEO and Chairman before hiring or firing an employee. Also disciplinary actions...?" Hiccup asked hopeful he'd gotten in right.

Toothless smiled and kissed him lightly. "And here I was worried we might have to stay up all night going over it for the 4th time...Well done, very well done Hiccup. I am very impressed. You got them all right so...here's one. What is the Chairman, and who is the one for Haddock Industries?" Toothless asked.

With a wide, confident smile he pointed to himself. "I'm the chairman and owner of Haddock Industries. The presiding person leading the business and possessing the highest authority in the company is me. The chairman leads and influences the chief officers to manage the financial, human, technical and environmental working of a corporation." Hiccup said proudly.

"And you were worried you couldn't do this. As long as you know all that, then you're golden." Toothless smiled at him.

"Really? I got them all!?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Every one of them. So are you still worried?" Toothless asked.

"A little, all those charts and numbers, and records..." Toothless stopped him with a hand over his mouth.

"All of that...is my job. I'll handle that, all you worry about is your chief officers and GM. I got the rest babe." Toothless smiled.

"B–but you said you came to help, not do it for me." Hiccup asked.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing the job you gave me and the CEO and COO's job is to make the job of the chairman easier by doing the complicated work so all the chairman has to do is approve it or not, or find another solution. That is my job, Hiccup. To make yours easier. All you gotta do is let me handle the other chief officers reports, and then bring them to you once they've been sorted through, edited, and simplified. Oh and sign the payroll form so everyone gets paid. That's about it for you. The rest is on your loyal employees." Toothless winked at him.

"See all those numbers and payroll, how am I supposed to know what everyone gets...or if they worked the right hours, am I in charge of the scheduling too?" Hiccup began to worry again.

"Hayden, I swear to Odin if you don't calm down I'm taking you to the bedroom to make you relax. And the rest of you perverts get the idea out of your head because I mean I'm gonna kiss him senseless." Toothless sighed. "Hiccup...Payroll is simple because the computer does everything for you. Everyone in the building has these badges, on the back is a scan-code to match that employee who is already in the system as an employee. Okay?" Toothless began.

"Okay but how–..." Hiccup started.

"I wasn't finished Mr. Jump the damn gun..." Toothless grumbled. He sighed and got his laptop then brought it out and set it on the table. "I'll save you the basic numbers but in short...every floor of the 40 floor building Hiccup holds about 30 people on that floor and they all work for you. That's roughly...1,200 people in the main Haddock Industries office where we base everything out of. Alright?" Toothless said, Hiccup nodded. "Now, every floor has an employee break room and locker area for their things. Right next to the door is the time clock, for employees to punch in and out of for their work day. Your office runs from 7:00am-7:00pm. However...not every employee is there for 12 hours, there are also some who stay overtime." Toothless paused a minute bringing up the program to show a list of employees.

"Gods that's a lot..." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Yes but look how its set up. Okay? Right now its about 1:30pm. So lets use...I don't know that guy right there, see all his information is in his employee file. Including his schedule for this week. Now paydays in your company are every week on Fridays. You pay on a weekly schedule. Alright?" Toothless said, Hiccup nodded again. "Due to security reasons, I'll refer to him as John Doe. Everyone in your building has the badges so when John here punches in at 7:30, the computer logs it that he's started his work day at his scheduled time. Lets say...he works til 4 today. He punches out at 4 then now he gets paid for that shift and anything else he worked that week. If he calls out sick, or leaves early, the computer will calculate his hours according to the time clock." Toothless explained.

"Ooh so...what I write him a check and sign it?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless shook his head. "Your signature which you did a few days ago is automatically generated on to every single check to every single employee you have in every one of your sub division buildings around the Archipelago. What happens for John Doe here is that say its pay week, his hours from the last week are generated from the week before. Example...John worked 28 hours from the dates August 5th to August 11th. All that information goes to the payroll system in HR or Human Resources. Your guy, Daniel is going to review that John worked his hours, then have the computer take his hourly pay and get a number for payment, however also taxes have to be figured out and the computer will do that with a click of a button. Once all that is factored in he will send the report to the payroll office who prints the check for the right amount, your signature is printed on too then 4 days later on pay day he gets his check." Toothless sighed.

"So the CHRO, Daniel has to do that...for 1,200 people just in our building alone?" Hiccup blinked.

"No silly. There are other employees who work under him, they all take a certain number and handle it. Since there are about 20 people on payroll floor...1,200 divided by 20 is...I think 60. So those 20 people get 60 people each to go through." Toothless stated.

"Man you just gave me a headache..." Dagur held his head.

"And its like that in every office. You have other chief officers running those offices love but those buildings only employ between 200 and 400 people." Toothless closed his laptop. "To be technical, after Daniel and his workers finish their work, it comes to me to skim over and check for mistakes. So I'm the one who checks 1,200 people...And then sends it to payroll to print checks. All I do is check to make sure that everyone is getting paid according to their hours worked, and taxes taken by their hourly rate and its rather simple since each department give of take has different hourly rates and all the chief officers and you are paid on salary which means we all make the same amount every year, still get paid weekly but generally it's a set number." Toothless shrugged.

"Salary? Like how?" Hiccup asked.

"Alright, salary guys and gals make a set number every week to equal the same number every year." Toothless said.

"So what am I paying you mister hot shot CEO and COO?" Hiccup asked.

"You my love are paying me $357 a week, that's...$1,428 a month, and...$130,305 a year." Toothless stated. Their mouths dropped open.

"So what does Hiccup make?" Tyr asked.

"$173,884 yearly. Roughly that's...Lets see. 173,884 divided by 365 is...$490 a week and multiply that times 4 is $1,960 a month." Toothless shrugged.

"How in the name of Thor do you do that in your head!" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know, I'm just good at it I guess." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Great Odin's Ghost, I'm gonna quit my job and come work for you, Hiccup." Snotlout said smiling.

"You'd be starting at minimum wage which is 9.60 an hour, and working about 20 hours a week doing janitorial." Toothless stated calmly.

"Oh come on, I'm family." Snotlout pouted.

"You can't just enter a multi million dollar company and expect to make what salary guys make. Some of those people started at the bottom and worked their way up." Hiccup sighed.

"Psh you two walked right in no problem." Snotlout crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because Hayden is heir to the Haddock Industries, because he's the son of its creators." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"And what's your excuse?" Heather asked.

"I wanted him as CEO and COO because he knows what he's doing and has proven it on more than one occasion. I appoint who is qualified to do the job I need done and Toothless can hands down. So whatever he makes, he deserves it." Hiccup stated firmly now.

"And for the record love, I checked the accounts this morning. Haddock Industries isn't a multi million dollar company, it's a multi billion dollar one." Toothless remarked.

"Wait really?" Hiccup asked. Toothless pulled out the paper from the file and showed it to him. "Holy...Thor." Hiccup gasped.

"Your parents built an empire love." Toothless smiled hugging him, Hiccup hugged him back trying not to cry. "Don't cry..." Toothless kissed his forehead. "Your parents wanted to help people, and they made it happen and now you get to carry it further Hiccup. You can do this, and I will be right beside you the whole time. Now lets put this stuff away for now and just relax with our friends." Toothless said. Hiccup nodded as they shared a kiss, Toothless put the folder away in the office and then they got the game system on and started playing. Hiccup knew everything would be just fine.


	47. Problems Already

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 47: Problems Already.**_

Due to it being officially a school night that Sunday before, Toothless did have to stay at his own house. It had been a long weekend of going over everything for the business and making sure Hiccup knew everything he needed to for the press conference after school that day, unfortunately instead of it being that Friday like it was supposed to be on they had to move it because Hiccup got sick with nervousness to the point he was throwing up. Hiccup knew the positions the company inside and out and where his people worked pertaining to which floor was which department. He'd gotten the hang of answering the phone and handling basic calls where people were asking him what they should do, and with little guidance from Toothless he was able to tell them what they needed to do.

Hiccup was aware of all ongoing, and upcoming projects since he had the outline of them all and turned out he was quite the inventive guy like his father was. Hiccup actually made a lot of improvements too. Toothless could finally say that Hiccup was getting in to the swing of things and they'd both be just fine. Their friends were still trying to settle with the fact both Toothless and Hiccup were working for and or owning Haddock Industries, all the paperwork was signed and finalized. Hiccup was officially the owner of the company his parents had built and there was no going back now. Both boys were now also ready for senior year to start but of course Hiccup was worried about his school and work load, also if Toothless was going to be able to handle it since as Toothless mentioned many times that his job was harder than Hiccup's.

Being seniors and had passed junior year with grades higher than C's they were automatically granted parking passes to the student parking lot which meant both of them were driving to school instead of taking the bus and Toothless was even going to start driving his siblings too since the senior lot was right near the middle school. Hiccup would pick up Tyr and Fishlegs on his way and they'd all arrive generally around the same time. Toothless and Hiccup both brought their laptops daily since the principal said they could work on their business stuff in Home Room as long as they agreed to take phone calls in the hall way so not to disturb others. Waking up that morning, Toothless had a headache from hell. He forced himself out of bed when his alarm sounded at 6am.

"Gods my head..." He groaned and laid there staring at the ceiling. "Shit...I'm a high school senior today." He said softly with sudden realization, then a sigh as he got himself up and showered, then dressed. He got his laptop and the charger, then phone off its charger. He packed his laptop, charger and spare phone charger in the laptop bag along with a notebook and file of current things going on at Haddock Industries. Then he got his backpack with pens, pencils, notebooks for his classes and headed downstairs for 6:35am where of course his mother was already making breakfast and setting it on the table for him.

"Good morning, Toothless." Lilly greeted kissing his forehead as he sat down at the table, then she placed a cup of coffee down for him as well.

"Morning mom." Toothless smiled to her as he began eating, then drinking from the mug. When he finished his food, then coffee. He brought his dishes to the sink, washed and put them to dry before sitting back in the chair at the dining room table to relax a few minutes before they had to leave for school. It was only 6:45 now, they could leave at 7:15 and make it on time. The minutes ticked by and silence for him felt great, his phone did ring again at 7:07am and checking the ID he saw it was the office. Since the extension was set to the office phone, but all calls would forward to his cell and when in the office he could just turn off call forwarding with a button. "Toothless Fury here." Toothless answered.

" _Good morning sir, we've been trying to reach Mr. Haddock but I'm afraid he's not answering. We've got a situation with the press harassing employees who are coming in, all wanting to know details on Mr. Haddock. I got in through the side door."_ Said Sheryl.

"Call security and have the press pushed back, remind them the press conference isn't until 4." Toothless stated calmly.

" _Yes sir."_ Sheryl replied.

"And keep me posted with updates by e-mail, if the situation gets worse then call the authorities. You make sure no one gives information where Mr. Haddock goes to school, he doesn't need the added stress. Is that clear?" Toothless said.

" _Crystal."_ Sheryl said as the line disconnected and Toothless put the phone away with a sigh.

"Alright guys, time to get going." Toothless told his siblings, they all grabbed their bags and loaded in to Toothless's car then headed off towards school. Parking in his spot he saw that Hiccup had already gotten there, the kids rushed off to the middle school as Toothless locked his car and walked over to the truck and knocked on the window. "Morning love." Toothless kissed him softly once Hiccup got out of the truck.

"Hey baby." Hiccup smiled returning it as then he got his bags from the passengers seat and locked the truck. They held hands as they started for the main entrance of the school, once in they got to their lockers which were in the same hallway just slightly down and across the way from one another.

"Love, did you not answer your phone when Sheryl was calling?" Toothless asked.

"I never heard it go off, I put it on silent at 7." Hiccup replied.

"Well evidently the press is already at the office, and refusing to let people get in unless they answer questions. I've got security on it." Toothless smiled. "And put it on vibrate, you can't be missing calls like that...I do handle most of your work for you but some things you still have to do. You don't want your employees feeling unsafe because of press, do you?" Toothless asked.

"No I don't. But Mr. Bludvist said we couldn't answer calls during school hours unless it was home room..." Hiccup mumbled.

"I know but those hours before 7:30, during home room, and after 2:30 you still need to have it on and take calls love." Toothless smiled kissing his cheek. "Sheryl will update me by e-mail on the situation. Where are Tyr and Legs? Don't they ride with you?" Toothless asked.

"They were supposed too but when I texted them to ask if they were ready, they never answered me. I guess they overslept of something." Hiccup shrugged.

"Oh well then, lets get to the Alg class since we're already in A Hall. They can catch up." Toothless smiled after putting his laptop away in his locker then closing and locking it. He took his notebook for Algebra, a pen, and pencil before then taking Hiccup's hand and them walking together down the hall to get to A-12. They saw the teacher there and she smiled at them.

"Good morning boys." She greeted.

"Morning, Mrs. Mellihan. Where do you want us sitting for the year?" Toothless replied smiling.

"Anywhere you like. The seniors don't have to have assigned seats, you can pick your own for the duration of the year. I only move if I feel there will be distractions or problems." Mrs. Mellihan replied.

"Awesome, well then Hic...Why don't you pick our seats?" Toothless offered to Hiccup, he smiled and picked two by the window side by side. They moved to their seats as the teacher jotted it down on a piece of paper then continued to read her book until the bell rang at 7:30. Right now it was only 7:25, Toothless checked his phone given there was time and saw and e-mail from Sheryl. _**'Press was pushed back and have left, all employees are entering safely and making their way to their departments. Security is standing outside to make sure no press sneaks in. -Sheryl'**_. Toothless smiled.

"Everything good at the office?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep. Sheryl just told me press is gone, employees are getting to work, and security is checking at the main doors to make sure press doesn't sneak in." Toothless nodded.

Hiccup said back with a sigh, "Thank Thor...Lets hope it stays like that through the day..." Hiccup relaxed. As the time moved closer to 7:30 more people were in the halls and coming in to the classroom. Hiccup and Toothless both saw that in Algebra they were also with Dagur, Tuffnut, and Cami. When the bell rang, Astrid ran in last second before the door was closed by Mrs. Mellihan. Now she stood facing the class with a smile.

"Alright Algebra goers. It's the first day of a new year so I think we should spend it getting to know one another since we'll be together all year long and there will be no homework tonight other than to make sure your books get covered. The seats you picked to sit in will be your seats for the year unless I feel someone needs to move. Lets go around the room with names, what you prefer to be called, and something you like and dislike. I'll start. My name is Mrs. Tina Mellihan. I prefer Mrs. Mel. I like to read, and I dislike a lot of noise." The teacher smiled the pointed to Toothless who was sitting up front in the first desk by the window.

"Toothless Fury. I prefer Tooth. I like to draw, dislike bullies." Toothless smiled, behind him was Hiccup.

"Hayden Haddock, prefer Hiccup. Like to write, dislike drama." Hiccup said next. From there it just continued around the room for a good 25 minutes.

"Excellent, now we all know each other. Next we'll pass out books and go over rules in the classroom." Mrs. Mellihan smiled as she went to the window and got 5 books at a time to hand them to first person in each row to take one and pass it back. Once all that was done, they of course signed the books on the inside front cover and put the year they would have the book. Next Mrs. Mellihan began going over the rules which were standard ones they knew since starting high school. This continued for the rest of class until 8:25 when the bell rang to signal everyone to get to second period.

Toothless and Hiccup went to their lockers, got their laptops, put their Algebra books away and headed to home room in D-12. Like before they could pick their own seats, so Hiccup and Toothless picked the back where the plugs were and also no one could see their screens since it was work related and highly confidential. Toothless used the hotspot on his phone which was locked to everyone except him and Hiccup then they got to work. When the bell rang, they checked to see was in home room with them. They say Heather, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

"Alright home room goers, you know how this rooms works. You can work on homework from another class, study or talk among yourselves as long as you keep it to a dull roar and don't disturb the others who are trying to work or study. I am your home room teacher, Mr. Mason Cardoza. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to come see me. With that said, have at it." Mr. Cardoza smiled.

"Huh well that was easy, least he's not making us introduce ourselves this time." Heather said with a smile.

"We had to do that first period too." Hiccup smiled, "And you, Legs. What the heck, I was supposed to pick you and Tyr up this morning." Hiccup grumbled.

"Sorry, Hic...Alarm didn't go off on time, woke up at 7:20, had to have mom drive me on her way to work." Fishlegs shrugged.

"And Tyr's excuse?" Toothless asked while typing on the computer but glanced up to see them all sitting there.

"No idea, I didn't see him in Science. And we're supposed to have that class together with Snotlout, Cami, and Eret." Fishlegs stated.

"I didn't see him in the halls for first or second period." Ruffnut said shaking her head along with Heather doing the same.

"Huh, I wonder if he's okay..." Hiccup said worried now.

"We can't use our phones in here unless its for business love, you know that." Toothless reminded when he saw Hiccup start to pull his phone out. "Use your computer..." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup brought up Skype and made sure the sound was off first before getting Tyr's IM screen up and asking where he was. It wasn't more than 10 minutes later when Tyr replied with _**~Sorry Hic, was wicked sick last night. Fever just broke, feeling better. Dad dropping me off for 3rd period so I'll see you all in gym class or...is it health first?~**_.

Hiccup chuckled and typed back, _~Health cuz we ended junior yr w/ gym. So go to F-12. See ya then, glad you're okay. Was worried bout ya.~_ Then he sent it and smiled. "He's okay, said he was sick last night and now feeling better. He'll be in for health next period and I think...we all have that class together don't we?" Hiccup asked.

"Think so. I have health next, and I think Astrid said so too." Heather stated.

"Yep same here. Dagur, Tuff, and Eret doo too." Snotlout added.

"I got it too, what about you Ruff?" Fishlegs asked, she nodded.

"Cami too. So yeah, we all have health and gym together." Ruffnut smiled.

"How's things looking at the office babe?" Hiccup questioned leaning towards Toothless.

"Seems to be alright. Haven't gotten any e-mails or calls yet..." Toothless said pressing the space bar as different video screens changed.

"Are you...tapped in to the camera's right now?" Hiccup blinked.

"Yeah? Live feed too. I can see every department by changing the screen including all break rooms. Everyone seems to be doing their job, I don't see any issues right now." Toothless stated still flipping through screens with a smile.

"Isn't that like...invasion of privacy or whatever?" Heather asked.

"For standard employees, yes. For the C level employees like Hiccup and myself, we have to make sure everyone is doing their job. The camera doesn't pick up voice or sound, only real time, in color video. There are two camera's per floor with wide lens's. Mainly, I can see when someone steps off the elevator on to a floor, and then I see everything in break rooms. Basically, I see every floor with two cameras each. And I can set up the viewing range to view 6 floors at once, then if needed zone in on one floor in particular by typing that floor number in." Toothless smiled.

"So if you catch someone doing something they shouldn't of slackin off, what do you do from here?" Ruffnut asked.

"Basically, I'd screen shot that image to get their faces and what floor their on. I send it to the GM who will take them to her office, figure out what's going on and why it happened, then she'll report back to me, I'll report it to Hiccup and he decided what happens. Whether it be suspension, termination, or police action. Depends on what they did honestly. The security team can see all the same things we can right now as well. If they see something, it goes through the same process." Toothless shrugged.

"I am so glad I have you working with me, Tooth...I don't know how you do it all." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm an excellent multi-tasker. Now why don't you work on your speech for the conference at 4 and I'll revise it for you. In the mean time, I got things to work for you to decide on later." Toothless said as he started typing again, switching between screens and going over more files. The rest of that hour was pretty standard, and quiet. After the bell, Toothless closed his laptop, put it away with the charger, turned off his hotspot then left with Hiccup so they could get ready for health class. When they got there, they all met up with their friends and Tyr finally. Health was easy, it was more or less review from last year, getting their books, rules, and more introductions.

After health it was lunch where they all sat together, Toothless has his laptop out to keep working. Mr. Bludvist had said previously it was okay being it was only lunch and if they wanted to they could. So while he worked, he ate in between. 45 minutes in to lunch his phone rang and it was the GM, Anba Sumisu. Toothless answered it, "Toothless Fury, go ahead." He said putting the phone between his ear and shoulder. Silent a few minutes, "Hold on. Lunch room noise. Slow down..." Toothless said.

" _I said sir...We have two employees who were caught in the locker corner of a break room on floor 26 engaging in sexual activities. They are in the managers office right now. Awaiting yours or Mr. Haddock's orders since a direct violation of the rules in the company."_ Anba repeated slower now.

Toothless sighed heavily rubbing his temples in frustration. "Send me the names of the two employees, and the disciplinary form with the offenses on it. Send both employees home and set to return at 5, reporting directly to Mr. Haddock's and my office." Toothless stated.

" _Right away sir. Sending now by e-mail. Anything further?"_ Anba asked him.

"Have the witnesses who caught them be in the office too. That's all for now." Toothless replied then he hung up the phone and closed his eyes. "Oh my head...It's only...12:15 and I have to deal with this bull..." Toothless groaned.

"What happened Tooth?" Hiccup asked concerned.

"Two employees caught engaged in sexual activity in department 26." Toothless grumbled pulling up his e-mail.

"Why'd you send them home and have them return later? They should be fired on the spot." Astrid said now.

"Because Mr. Haddock over here has to be the one to fire them because engaging in sexual activity on the job during work hours in the office is a direct violation of rules and profession conduct. None the less, all employees have a right to stand before the boss and explain themselves after the full story is given." Toothless sighed. "I need an aspirin..." Toothless closed the laptop and got up heading to the nurses office.

"Great so I might actually have to fire people tonight..." Hiccup mumbled out.

"Not so easy huh?" Fishlegs asked.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy but come on...sex in the work place and on the first day Toothless and I have school...Really? This stuff never happened with my parents running it..." Hiccup said.

"Well maybe they think because you're 17 you can't be firm about the company, like...their testing to see how far they can push. You're the boss Hiccup, you gotta establish yourself as such. Can't just say you're the boss, you gotta prove it." Tyr told him.

"I guess I really don't have much choice...if it didn't happen with my parents, it won't happen with me." Hiccup said firmly.

"Now you sound like a chairman." Toothless chuckled sitting back in his seat and drinking his water bottle, then opening his laptop back up to see the e-mail had come through. Toothless opened it with the two names of the employees, and the offense form.

"So who are the two in question?" Hiccup asked.

"Well lets see..." Toothless typed in the names for employee files, "Looks like a male from floor 35 and the female from floor 26. Both been with the company over 8 years, clean records...Nothing that raises a red flash other than the offense today. I suppose it would depend on how far these activities when they were caught, why they did it, and why on Earth was a floor 35 guy in department 26...they are two completely different operations of the company that rarely have to see one another." Toothless said.

"So what, I don't have to fire them?" Hiccup asked.

"I said it depended on a few factors. If nothing else, at least suspension. Sex on work time in the office is a severe code of professional conduct break, and the rules about personal lives being in the work place. We'll hear them out after the conference and figure it out from there. Don't let it stress you all day babe. For now, other than that...Everything is running fine. Problem handled until further notice." Toothless kissed his cheek. Hiccup nodded as Toothless closed down his windows, finished a report, revised Hiccup's speech then closed the laptop. "Done...We'll review it later. Your speech is set, I sent it to Sheryl and she'll print it out and leave it on your desk for when we get there." Toothless told him.

"You're the best baby." Hiccup smiled hugging him. The rest of lunch was spent actually eating, then following that they had science and language arts/reading to finish off the day. At 2:25, the bell rang and they were back to their lockers, getting their things, and finally to their cars. "Alright I'll be there at 3:15..." Hiccup told Toothless while Tyr and Fishlegs got in his car.

"I'll be ready." Toothless smiled as he got in once his siblings had. Both of them left the school to go to their homes to get ready for the conference where Hiccup had to formally announce himself as owner of the company, then answer a bunch of questions about the company, within reason of course. Couldn't be giving away ideas or secrets. It wouldn't be so hard, he had Toothless beside him and he knew he'd be alright because Toothless was his rock and kept him standing firm with confidence.


	48. Handled It

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 48: Handled It.**_

When 3:15 came around, Toothless was ready. Hiccup showed up on time dressed for business as was Toothless. Toothless got in the truck and they headed right for inner Berk where the office was located. It was a 20 minute drive but neither of them cared. They'd get there with 25 minutes until the conference time, so Hiccup would have time to calm his nerves and relax before it started. Toothless would be there to help if needed but ultimately this was Hiccup's thing to lead. "Do I have to do this...Everyone knows I'm the only son of my parents..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Yes you do babe. Press conferences are held to keep the public up to date on things. You don't have to say much, just say your piece about taking over the company and then answer questions that you feel can be answered." Toothless smiled at him.

"What if they ask...about new things or...expanding..." Hiccup asked.

"Tell them the truth love. Nothing is being discussed at this time other than projects at hand. If you give them more, they'll ask for more. Give them less and they have nothing to keep asking about." Toothless told him. "It won't take long, just an hour or so. All they want to know is how you are going to keep the company running as your parents did." Toothless added as they reached the office and parked in the space for him and shut the car off. As soon as they were about to step out, they were swarmed by paparazzi trying to ask questions.

"Tooth...what do I do..." Hiccup panicked.

"Stop panicking for starters, and two...I'm on it." Toothless sighed pulling out his phone. "Toothless Fury here. Need security at Mr. Haddock parking space. Paparazzi swarming." Toothless said then hung up. "Give it two seconds love, when security comes, go with them inside. I'll take care of them." Toothless said, Hiccup nodded as soon a group of officers came out and starting moving people out of the way. "Go now. I'll meet you upstairs." Toothless smiled kissing his cheek as he got out of the passengers side, then Hiccup got out being instantly boxed by officers to get him inside quickly.

"Is it true not only you are Mr. Haddock's CEO but also his lover?"

"Is Mr. Haddock going to follow his parent's dream of building a better future?"

Toothless rolled his eyes with his hands up, not that it worked. He reached back in to the car and held down the horn until it went quiet. "Now that I have your attention...The press conference is at 4pm, and at that time you will meet Mr. Haddock and he will be able to answer all your questions. Until then, I kindly ask you step aside before I call the authorities to remove you from the premises. Thank you." Toothless said calmly, they continued to crowd him so he used the tire of the truck to climb on the hood then jump over the swarm and land away from them on the sidewalk then entered the building with his badge scanned to unlock the door. Once in he shut it quickly so they couldn't get in, Toothless chuckled a bit moving towards the elevator and getting inside to go to the top floor.

(40th Floor)

Once the elevator opened he saw all the workers look up then get back to work after smiling. Once he saw Hiccup he walked over to him gently and led him in to their office and shut the door after telling Sheryl they'd be out at 4 and needed to prepare for the conference. Once inside Hiccup hugged him tightly and Toothless chuckled. "I'm so glad you're okay...I saw you climb the truck and jump away from them..." Hiccup said softly. Toothless hugged him back and kissed him lightly, which Hiccup returned of course.

"Well they wouldn't let me through, needed another way out." Toothless smiled afterwards looking in his eyes.

"I could of sent security down to help you..." Hiccup sighed.

"I'd prefer them protecting you, not me. I can handle myself. Now get your speech and start going over it." Toothless told him as he pulled out his laptop and set it on his desk, he plugged in the charger to the power strip then his phone which was already at 30% from all the phone calls today and using the hotspot for an hour at lunch and home room. Toothless starting working on more reports and files as Hiccup was reading over his speech.

"How am I supposed to sound saying this babe...I don't...Ugh...!" Hiccup flopped down in his chair frustrated. Toothless moved away from his desk and over to Hiccup leaning on the edge of his with a soft smile.

"Babe...breathe, alright? You remember the first meeting we had here?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded slowly. "The calm but confident voice you used during your closing statement is all you need to do and just read off the paper while looking up from time to time. Offer a smile or two, and you're fine. The news crews and newspaper reports will be taking shots, everything is fine. You just need to read and answer questions, I'll jump in if necessary. I was personally already asked if we're lovers downstairs so expect that one to pop up. Just be honest with them, yes we are but it doesn't interfere with work. Don't give personal details about us or our lives and you are fine." Toothless said lightly.

"I really should of just made you in charge...You're so much better at this. You know I freeze in crowds..." Hiccup sighed.

"You did make me in charge of everything before it comes to you. But there are still some things you as owner have to do and this is one of them love. Need me to calm you down?" Toothless asked as Hiccup blushed a bit.

"Ma–maybe later tonight?..." Hiccup said shyly.

"Well that isn't what I was talking about but sure, if you want that later then okay but after you get through this." Toothless chuckled a little, it was true they still hadn't had sex but every now and then Toothless would relax Hiccup by giving him a hand or blow job. Toothless still had a few issues with being touched but was getting better with it as in at least letting Hiccup take off his shirt during heated make out sessions and let Hiccup touch his upper half. Toothless got off the desk and moved behind Hiccup's back and started to massage his shoulders firmly but not hard.

"That feels...good..." Hiccup relaxed now.

"I'm pretty good with my hands love. But you already knew that." Toothless smiled as he kept massaging Hiccup's back while watching the clock still. They had 10 minutes before the conference, when Hiccup was relaxed with his eyes closed Toothless now moved in front of him and kissed him lightly. It led to a mini-make out session until about 3 minutes of when there was a knock on the door. Toothless broke the kiss and stepped away from him moving back to his place at his desk. Hiccup calmed himself with a few deep breaths.

"Come in." Hiccup said in a serious tone.

"Its time for the press conference, Mr. Haddock. Shall I have security lead them up?" Sheryl asked.

"Yes please, Sheryl." Hiccup nodded, with that she shut the door. Hiccup picked up his paper and sighed out as Toothless shut his laptop and pulled his phone from the charger, slipping it in to his pocket.

"You can do this." Toothless said gently, Hiccup nodded again as the two of them exited the office and locked the door. They made their way to the conference room off to the side near their office and stepped in. It had already been set up with coffee, snacks, and a table for the journalists to write, the microphones were in place as was a podium that Hiccup would be standing behind. "You'll be standing right behind this, and I'll be right beside you. Just stay confident, and calm and this will breeze right by." Toothless told him as Hiccup stepped behind the podium and put his speech down taking a deep breath.

Not long after about 2 minutes the doors opened and press filed in, Toothless had Hiccup step back so he could announce him. As soon as everyone was in, the questions started, Toothless put his hands up to calm them and when that didn't work again he gave a loud whistle to bring them to silence. "Now, I'll kindly journalists take a seat at the table, and as for news crews just stand around the table and remain calm. Everyone will get their chance to ask questions, after Mr. Haddock gives his opening words." Toothless said, slowly but surely everyone moved where they'd been instructed too. "Good then. Without further ado, it is my pleasure and honor to give to you owner and chairman of Haddock Industries; Mr. Hayden Haddock the Third."

The room clapped lightly as Toothless stepped aside with a smile as Hiccup stepped forward as calmly as he could, he took a deep breath. "Thank you, Toothless. I appreciate you all coming out on such short notice, everything happened so fast and it wasn't easy to come to the decision I did. But thankfully, I have wonderful family and friends who got me through such a tough time and decision making process." Hiccup started as the room stayed quiet to listen. "My parents, Stephen and Valarie Haddock built this place on their vision. From the time they met they wanted to build a company that helps other people in their daily lives, no matter what the help ranged from. A simple hands free device for driving, or a magnetic door lock that could only be unlocked with a key card. All these things ensure safety, security, comfort, assistance and more." Hiccup looked up to smile lightly now.

"They dreamed of the world we live in to be better, with eco friendly inventions or improvements to every day life. And they have by far exceeded everyone's expectations with all this. My parents started this company shortly after they got together, and carried it through from a simple one story office, to this 40 story building and branched it off all around the Archipelago. It has come so far since the start. My parents were amazing to everyone they could be too, I always said I could never be like them or do what they do here. And yet, growing up I always felt like I could never do this job because of how much went into it." Toothless watched as Hiccup looked towards the window a moment.

"So when they passed so unexpectedly, and it came to my knowledge that they wanted me to take over. I was terrified, and told myself there wasn't anyway I could do this. Run their company, their dream. I felt like I couldn't live up to my own family's name. That and I'm only 17, still in high school. Now I have to run one of the largest corporations in the Archipelago? The decision wasn't easy to make, and it took the words of someone very close to me to make me understand something I had overlooked." Hiccup smiled now looking at Toothless then back to the people before him.

"I was told this; _'They built it and knew one day you would take over, and they wouldn't give you such a responsibility if they didn't think you could do it. They didn't leave the company to someone else, not even your uncle Samuel...They left it to you. They believe you can do it, and so do I'_. And after that I was asked what I wanted to do. At first I said I wanted to because my father wanted me too, but evidently that isn't what I was being asked. When asked again, I also was told this; _'I know what your dad wants...but what do you want. Do you want to run this company? And I don't want to hear you feel like you have too for your dad, I want to know if you want to do this because you want too, because you believe you can'_." Toothless smiled, of course Hiccup would use his words.

"After thinking about for a good 15 minutes, I realized that I did want too. I wanted to take my parents dream and make it a reality. I wanted to run this company to their vision. So here I stand today before you to announce formally that I will be running Haddock Industries and carrying out my parent's work to make this world a happier, safer, place." Hiccup smiled looking out to them all now. Hiccup looked towards Toothless who smiled and nodded his head approvingly, then stepped forward.

"Now at this time you may ask questions one at a time for Mr. Haddock or myself to answer for you." Toothless announced. And thus it began for the next 45 minutes they were there they were asked questions about everything and Hiccup handled it all so well. Toothless had never been prouder of his boyfriend during the whole thing, Hiccup stood firm answered if he could and was honest about everything. There weren't any problems and it went quite well if Toothless did say so himself. Ast 10 minutes of 4 came around, Toothless got the room to calm down again and this time he didn't need to whistle. "Alright, we have time for a few more questions." Toothless smiled.

One reporter raised her hand as Toothless pointed to her, "Is it true you and Mr. Haddock are lovers as well work together?" All people leaned forward now.

"Yes. Toothless and I are in a relationship, as well he is my CEO and COO." Hiccup replied calmly.

"And you don't feel this will put strain on your relationship?" Asked another.

"It hasn't thus far, and should a time come that it ever does...We will do what we always do. Sit down, and talk about it to find a solution. The truth about Toothless and I, is that we always find a way to make it work. No matter what, it was him who got me through losing my parents, and this whole becoming owner and chairman of Haddock Industries. Those quotes I gave you earlier during my speech, those were his words to help me decide. He is the reason I stand before you day as owner and chairman, its because of him that I found the courage and strength to do this job and I wouldn't have it be any other way than with him by my side running this place with me." Hiccup explained.

"So you would say Mr. Fury is your rock in a way?" Asked a journalist from the table.

"We are each other's rocks. We've helped each other through many a bad times that we both went through. Even when things seemed hopeless, we found strength in one another. We hold each other up, we give love and support to the other, and above all we will always stand by one another in all our endeavors. Now I believe that is all the time we have for today, please direct all further questions to Sheryl Munsen, Mr. Haddock's personal secretary by phone or e-mail. Thank you." Toothless said as he put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and led him out before the mad rush of press tried to get closer. Safely hidden in the office as security cleared out, Hiccup tiredly collapsed in his chair.

"Gods tell me I don't have to do that again any time soon." He mumbled.

"No love, only for a major event or announcement of new products." Toothless chuckled, "And don't be getting comfortable just yet. We still have that other issue to handle before we call it a night." Toothless reminded.

"Oh yeah..." Hiccup sighed. As 5:10 hit, press had been cleared out and sent on their way and Sheryl came to the door knocking lightly. "Yes?" Hiccup said now sitting up in his seat, Toothless was at his desk doing more work when she walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Haddock, GM Anba has brought up a few people, says you asked them to return at 5 for a meeting?" Sheryl asked.

"That I did. Bring them in please." Toothless said now closing his computer and standing up with a serious look on his face, Hiccup took the hint and did the same. Anba came in, then the two employees, and finally the witness who had caught them. "Thank you Sheryl, that's all for tonight. You may head home now." Toothless offered a soft smile.

"Thank you sir. Good evening." Sheryl smiled as she closed the door and left them to their work.

"Take a seat." Toothless firmly stated to them with his arms crossed over his chest. All of them did as Toothless approached the table now with the form he'd been e-mail earlier. "The rules and code of conduct in this establishment are very clear. Mr. Haddock and I should not have to be disturbed in school about a matter such as this. Both of the employees in question have been here a substantial amount of time more than myself, however that doesn't excuse the report I have before me. So, I'd like to know what happened." Toothless said.

Hiccup actually liked seeing Toothless take charge, he was incredibly good at it. He was sitting at his desk merely watching, he knew it was Toothless's job to handle discipline as well as a mountain of other things. Hiccup sat and listened as his GM, employees in question, and the supposed witness explained everything and the truth of the matter was that the two in question were in fact getting it on in the break room when they thought no one was around. The witness confirmed she went in to get a cup of coffee and heard noises, upon investigating she saw the two employees engaging in sexual activities, then reported it to management, who brought them in, then Toothless obviously got called during lunch hour.

"First off, thank you Valsta for your honesty in the matter and reporting it." Toothless said as the witness nodded her head to him. "Secondly, I'd like to know why a floor 35 employee was on floor 26. The only officials in this building who allow such a conversion of floor employees would be the CAO, Myself, or Mr. Haddock." Toothless asked.

"We have...a romantic relationship outside of work sir, I–I just wanted to visit her. Its...my fault, she told me it wasn't a good idea...but I pushed her to do it. Please...Punish me...Not her...I take all the responsibility." The male said lowering his head.

"Outside of work is acceptable, what you do on your personal time is no concern of ours. What concerns me is that you brought your personal lives in to the work place with no regard for the rules. A simple meeting would have been fine, engaging in sexual activities on the clock and in this building is not. Not only is it against the rules but also unhygienic given that is the break room where people store their food." Toothless said firmly then closed his eyes and stepped back from the table. "What I cannot seem to understand is how two employees who have been here for 8 years and never had a flag on them before would suddenly break rules they've known for years. I would expect something like from new employees not you two." Toothless added.

"It's...my fault sir..." The male said again.

"There is no fault. Sex is a two way street, if you pushed her into an act when she said not to then its sexual harassment, and equally fire-able offense. So which is it?" Toothless said.

"Its both our faults sir and we'll both take the punishment..." Said the woman now. Toothless looked back at Hiccup now, who just sat there thinking about it all.

"Step outside a moment." He said to the two employees, they did so leaving just himself, Hiccup, the GM, and witness in there. "Hayden. Your input is welcome anytime..." Toothless sighed.

"I just...don't know what to say. Sex at work...Its unhygienic, unprofessional, and I'm paying them to work not have sex on company time..." Hiccup stated.

"There wasn't any...intercourse sir. It was more foreplay than anything else..." The witness chirped up nervously.

"Regardless, it doesn't belong in the work place on work hours. That is an act done in ones own home or apartment, not the break room." Anba added in. "This cannot go unpunished, I assume?"

"No. No it cannot." Hiccup said, "I'm open to suggestions about this. As I said before, Toothless at lunch...This never happened when my parents were here." Hiccup sighed.

"Given both employees have been here 8 years, and have had no previous flags on their files...I believe a suspension would be appropriate." Anba said gently.

"But for how long?" Hiccup asked.

"I believe two weeks should be enough. But it is your call sir." Anba replied.

"Toothless? What do you think?" Hiccup looked to him.

"2 week suspension, as well as no more visits on company time. Off the clock, and outside of the building I don't care. But inside on the clock, I believe its sufficient to say they cannot meet up for visits. In any part of the building." Toothless told him.

"Seems fair to me. Anba, let them know and tell them both it starts tomorrow. Unpaid." Hiccup nodded firmly. Anba nodded as she went to exit the room. "And if this ever happens again...Instant termination." Hiccup added. Anba left with the witness as Hiccup sighed heavily. "Can we please go home. I'm starving and could really use another one of those back rubs you do so well." Hiccup asked Toothless.

"Yes we can, lets pack up." Toothless said as he started getting his things together, then Hiccup did as well. The two then left together, locking the office and leaving the building. Getting in the truck they grabbed dinner on the way, then arrived at Toothless's place. The two ate dinner there, then hung out until around 9 when Hiccup left after Toothless gave him a back rub, and blow job that they had to be uber quiet about. Toothless spent the rest of his night until 11:30 doing office work before finally going to sleep. It had been such a productive day that both he and Hiccup made it through, and now sleep was very much needed for them both.


	49. Stressed Out

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 49: Stressed Out.**_

If one more thing went wrong whether it was school or work, Hiccup was going to lose his mind. Being a senior in high school as well as an owner and chairman of a major company was way too hard and even with Toothless's help to manage it he was having trouble staying not stressed out. They were only into December, a week before Christmas and it seemed everything was going wrong. Tests, harder classes, the work load problems that came his way, he was about to flip is lid in a fit of rage. The paparazzi not only found out where he lived but also his school, he had to have security at home and at school now because he was never left alone.

More and more meetings were getting scheduled to review terms of contracts, and idea sessions, new partner meetings, and so much more. It never stopped for him and he truly didn't know if he could do it anymore. Right now they were at school home room, he was exhausted and had his head down. He couldn't even focus on his work, Toothless noticed and sighed. "Hiccup...I know you're stressing out but you can't let it get to you." Toothless said.

"Tooth, I'm at the end of my rope here...My head feels like its gonna explode..." Hiccup grumbled out.

"Don't talk like that. Everything is fine...We're caught up on school work and things at the office are okay, just close the laptop and take a breather would ya?" Toothless rubbed his back.

"I can't...I can't relax Toothless, every time I do...Something goes wrong and that blasted phone starts ringing off the hook..." Hiccup panicked. Toothless needed to calm him down, he glanced at the clock and saw they still had 20 minutes left of home room. Toothless felt for his phone, and then pretended like it was going off. He closed his laptop and put it to his ear, acting like he was in a call. "CEO Toothless Fury..." He said as Hiccup only gripped his head in frustration.

"Take it in to the hall, Mr. Fury. You know the rules." Mr. Cardoza said.

"Sorry sir. Hayden...come with me. Might need you too." Toothless said, Hiccup got up slowly closing his laptop as the two of them left the room and moved out of sight from the door and to the bathroom, he put the phone away as Hiccup blinked confused, before he could ask, Toothless kissed him deeply making him melt into it. Toothless's lips moved to his boyfriend's neck and started kissing it lightly in the spot that dove Hiccup crazy, being pressed against his body Toothless could feel when Hiccup got aroused and hard.

"Too–Tooth..." He panted.

"Ssh..." Toothless told him as he locked the bathroom door after putting out the out of order sign. "You need to relax." He whispered.

"In here?! Who was on the phone?..." Hiccup asked.

"No one. I pretended someone called so we could both get out without being questioned. Now ssh and relax." Toothless told him as he unbuttoned Hiccup's pants, then pulled the zipper down.

"Toothless no...We can't...do that in here...Its school...You said–..." Hiccup started but stopped quick to bit his lip when he felt Toothless start stroking his cock.

"I said nothing in the office. Never said nothing about school, they think we're busy with a work issue, and you need to relax and right now this is the only why to make you relax before you make yourself black out." Toothless said to him going back to kissing his neck making Hiccup moan lightly.

"No–not fair...You...know that's my...weak spot..." Hiccup panted, his length becoming harder it Toothless's hand.

 **(So yeah, more Toothcup fun through here.)**

"Just relax...and try to keep your voice down babe." Toothless purred almost as he crouched a bit for his head to be at level with Hiccup's cock before licking lightly around the head, Hiccup's knees nearly gave out as he was holding the wall for support to keep himself up. Toothless took off his zippered sweater and laid it down on the bathroom floor. "Lay down before you fall and knock yourself out..." Toothless said to him.

"I cannot believe we are really doing this right now..." Hiccup whimpered as he laid down, Toothless got Hiccup's pants down around his ankles before laying between his legs and stroking his cock again. Hiccup covered his mouth to keep from moaning out loudly, they'd never done it anywhere but their bedrooms before and if anyone walked by and heard they were in so much trouble. Toothless took hold of Hiccup's hardened member and began to lick up and down it, taking the whole of it in his mouth and sucking at a steady pace.

Toothless smiled while sucking Hiccup's cock, he knew it drove him mad with pleasure and one of the one ways it made him calm down to a mellow state. Toothless was stroking him to match the movements of his mouth so it was up and down together to keep him lubricated and wouldn't cause friction. Toothless pulled off and kept stroking he noticed Hiccup's panting hard with his eyes closed, trying to keep from moaning loudly. Toothless licked his finger and teased Hiccup's rear a few seconds.

Hiccup's head threw backwards in pleasure, "What...are you...d–doing..." Hiccup asked as he gripped Toothless's hair tightly and bucked his hips up a bit at the feeling.

"Do you trust me?" Toothless asked.

"With my life, Tooth..." Hiccup nodded, without warning he felt Toothless's wet finger enter his rear hole. Hiccup tightened quickly trying to keep from yelling out. Before he could tell his boyfriend that it hurt, he felt Toothless curve his finger upwards and stroke something that made his body tingle with pleasure. What was...he doing, he'd never felt pleasure like this before and Gods he didn't want to stop.

In this process, Toothless began to suck Hiccup's cock again and use the hand that had been stroking the length to massage his ball sack with. It was just too much, he couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling and he knew he wouldn't last much longer because of it. "T–Toothless...I–I won't last long if you keep that up...!" Hiccup moaned slowly.

Toothless began to stroke Hiccup's length after removing his mouth now and stared up at his lover. "You need to keep your voice down..." Hiccup blushed while Toothless went back to sucking and massaging his sack while his other finger carefully moved in and out of his ass in a steady pace, it drove Hiccup mad and closer with each movement.

Not more than a minute later, "Gah...Toothless...I...I can't hold it anymore...I'm gonna cum...ah...!" Hiccup's hips bucked hard as he came quickly, he panted as Toothless still kept his mouth in place and swallowed it all, pulling off to lick his lips. Hiccup's eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to catch his breath while Toothless slowly pulled out his finger and sat back on his knees with a chuckle.

 **(Safe again :p )**

Hiccup laid there trying to get his breathing under control as Toothless got Hiccup's boxers and pants back up, then zipped and buttoned. He pulled Hiccup to his feet then picked up his own sweater, he snapped it once of twice to get the dirt off of it then put it back on his arms and zipped it halfway up. "Better now?" Toothless asked him as he went to wash his hands.

"Ye–yeah b–but what did...you just do...You've never...done that before with me..." Hiccup said confused as hell.

"Ever heard of a G-spot love?" Toothless asked him with a smile, Hiccup nodded. "Females are the only ones with one. Guys have it too, about 2 inches in the anus there is a round bulb of tissue. Its actually your prostate and hitting it just right can send a guy through incredible amounts of pleasure at one time." Toothless explained.

"Let me guess...You read that didn't you?" Hiccup asked him as he splashed some cold water on his face to flush the red out from the heat he was feeling from all that.

"Well of course, I like to know how to keep my boyfriend begging fore more." Hiccup blushed deeper, "You'll never want a normal blow job again." Toothless chuckled.

"Shut up you ass..." Hiccup playfully punched him in the arm. Toothless kissed him before heading to the door.

"You good to go back?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded to him and then Toothless unlocked the door slowly and checked outside first to make sure no one was coming from either side of A or D hall. When it was clear he took the sign off the door and put it back where it belonged as they exited and headed back to the classroom. Upon entering everyone sort of looked at them curiously.

"I trust the situation was handled?" Mr. Cardoza asked them.

"Of course, just a computer error that needed to be corrected. Simple walk through sir. All fine now." Toothless replied with a nod and smile as he and Hiccup took their seats again. Toothless opened his laptop again and checked through e-mails and more files. He was making a power point for an upcoming meeting as Hiccup leaned over to watch in silence, Toothless caught sight of him staring and smiled at him. "Don't you have your own work to do love?"

"But I like watching you work and I...wanted to thank you for earlier..." Hiccup blushed.

"You're welcome. I'm your boyfriend and I'd be a pretty shitty one if I didn't know how to relax you." Toothless replied, Hiccup smiled and kissed him.

"No PDA boys." Mr. Cardoza reminded.

"Oh come off of it...It was just a kiss. Its not like we're making out or distracting anyone..." Toothless rolled his eyes. The teacher was about to protest when he just closed his mouth and nodded agreeing.

"You're such a smart mouth." Hiccup giggled.

"And you love that about me." Toothless said.

"Gods do I ever..." Hiccup replied, with that the two got back to work for the remaining minutes of class. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly until last class. L.A/Reading. They were about half way through class, about to enter the reading side of it when the intercom in that room beeped meaning there was an announcement.

" _ **Sorry to interrupt Miss. Valentino. Toothless Fury and Hayden Haddock...I just received a call from Haddock Industries, says there is a massive crisis and to answer one of your phones now. You have my permission."**_ Mr. Bludvist said then the intercom cut, Hiccup looked at Toothless worried now.

"Well you heard the principal boys. The class is just reading, go ahead and handle your business." The teacher told them.

"Hayden go get my laptop from my locker, I'll call in." Toothless said, Hiccup nodded as he rushed from C hall to A hall and did Toothless's locker combination then got his laptop plus charger then rushed back handing it to him. He opened it and plugged it in as he pulled his phone out and dialed work.

" _Haddock Industries. May speaking, how can I direct your call today?"_ Said the receptionist.

"This is CEO and COO Toothless Fury. Patch me up to Sheryl Munsen on floor 40 please." Toothless asked.

" _Right away, Mr. Fury."_ A few seconds later, it connected. _"Sheryl Munsen, Secretary of Hayden Haddock and Toothless Fury."_ Sheryl said.

"Sheryl, this is Toothless. What is going on that is so bad you had to contact the school to get a hold of us. Honestly there is only 40 minutes left." Toothless asked.

" _Oh Mr. Fury its awful the entire computer system has crashed, the I.T. guys can't get here for another hour. We have no idea what to do!"_ Sheryl exclaimed with panic.

"Put me through to mainframe room now." Toothless ordered. There was a click, then as it picked up again he heard nothing but yelling, screaming, beeping, warning bells and more.

" _Mainframe, Scott speaking."_ Said one male voice who was clearly flustered. Toothless put it on speaker and handed it to Hiccup to hold for him.

"Scott, this is CEO Toothless Fury and I have chairman with me as well. What is going on down there?" Toothless asked quickly.

" _Sir its terrible, everything is crashing! We think it might be a virus but we can't source it because we can't access the security software. The computers are all unresponsive to any command except complete shut down or reboot and if we reboot we lose everything."_ Scott panicked.

"Every single computer is unresponsive, how does that even–...Never mind. Give me the IP address to the main computer and the passcode on the back of wifi router." Toothless sighed.

" _But what will that do, every computer is–..."_ Scott started.

"Did I ask you to tell me something I already know? I asked you to give me two pieces of information. If I have to leave school to come down there and fix this in person then someone is getting fired for not doing what they were told! Now give me the main computer's IP address and password on the wifi router." Toothless said bringing up the Haddock Industries main site, then logged in as an administrator. He reached another log in site.

" _IP Address; 004. 030. 19. 92. Router password; SBYM9SZRFTYG3Q27."_ Scott told him. Toothless typed in the router password as username, then the IP Address in password. The others in the class had rather huddled around to watch what he was doing. Even Hiccup was confused but they still watched in silence. _"An approval box asking for control of the computer just popped up sir."_ Scott said quickly.

"Approve it. I'm accessing the main computer from my laptop at school, give me root access." Toothless said. As soon as it was clicked, the entire screen changed to a glitch out. Toothless rolled his eyes, now everyone could hear the panicking of the mainframe room. Toothless put his hands on the keys and did a few keys to bring up the programs menu, then select the security software and instantly start a scan. It took about 5 minutes to complete and stopped on a severe virus, Toothless brought us the viruses main coding and deleted everything about it from the mainframe.

Then he rerouted it back to its sender, once the computer was cleaned out he heard the panicking in the background stop and turn to questions of confusion. Toothless checked a few more things as the computer stopped glitching out and returned to normal. He used one more code to a system restore to earlier that morning, then when everything reset, the computer was fine. _"I–its fixed, everything is back to normal...How did you...?"_ Scott began.

"My computer isn't affected by the virus, I hacked in to the Haddock Industries mainframe using the wife and IP address. Ran a full system scan, found the virus, deleted it completely, then retraced whatever the virus affected and fixed it, finally I system restored to set everything back to this morning, and no files lost." Toothless responded calmly. Scott and the background of the main frame room went silent as did the class room, all staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"That's...like serious level work, Toothless..." Dagur blinked.

"So I'm really good with technology. Either way, you computers are fine now. I want a full system scan run this evening when everyone leaves. Understand?" Toothless said.

" _O–of course sir. Thank you."_ Scott told him quickly.

"Patch me back up to Sheryl, please." Toothless said, a click then connection. "Now that's fixed...Is there anything else that needs immediate attention or can I finish my school day?..." Toothless asked.

" _N–no sir, all set. Still have that meeting at 3:30..."_ Sheryl reminded.

"I haven't forgotten. Mr. Haddock and I will be there by 3:20, have the conference room ready." Toothless said.

" _Right away sir. See you then."_ With that the line hung up as Toothless sighed logging out if the system and closing his laptop, then putting his phone in his pocket. "Sorry about that Miss. Valentino..." Toothless said slowly.

"Oh...no trouble at all, Toothless. That was...really good work. I've never seen anyone do it so fast." Miss Valentino blinked at him.

"Thanks, I think? But continue your lesson please." Toothless gave a smile to her. For the remaining 30 minutes of class, they were just reading some short story and would have to write it from another main characters point of view. When class finished and the bell rang, Toothless packed up his laptop, reading material, and notebook. He waited for Hiccup as the two of them went to get their things from their locker then go to Hiccup's truck. Toothless sighed heavily with his head on the headrest.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"My head is killing me...I need coffee and two maximum strength aspirins before that meeting..." Toothless grumbled.

"Want me to relax you?" Hiccup asked as they headed down the street to head for inner Berk again.

"Maybe later...I'm far from in the mood right now, that virus moved quick and targeted the system so it would require a complete reboot. They are lucky I'm good with backdoor access or I wouldn't of been able to stop it. That could have literally destroyed everything because that was pay roll, meetings, accounts...everything." Toothless sighed.

"But you did stop it, so relax a little. We'll handle the meeting and then go home to relax a while, we don't have a lot of homework tonight." Hiccup said softly.

"I'm sensing a role change here, isn't usually my me who is the optimistic, positive one?" Toothless asked.

"Yep but we help each other so calm down baby. We'll go to your house, watch a movie and relax for the night." Hiccup smiled while turning on the mini highway to get to the office.

"That sounds good actually." Toothless closed his eyes relaxing a little. After another 25 minutes, they had arrived at 3:10 and went right for the building and as soon as they walked in the people were clapping for him and cheering. "And the headache continues." Toothless walked to the elevator with Hiccup and pressed the '40' button, the doors shut and the headed up to the top floor. Once more he was clapped at for essentially saving the company, he groaned going right for the office.

"Is he alright?" Sheryl asked.

"Its been a long day for him. Can you get him an ice coffee, caribou dark roast, 3 sugars, no milk or cream. Oh and two aspirin too?" Hiccup asked gently.

"Of course, Mr. Haddock." Sheryl nodded with a smile as she headed to the break room to get what Hiccup asked for, then Hiccup went to his and Toothless's office to see him already back to work on the laptop. Hiccup walked over and closed it on him.

"Hiccup...What are you doing?" Toothless sighed.

"You need to relax. I'm your boss and I'm ordering you off that computer for at least 10 minutes..." Hiccup said gently.

"Are you gonna finish the power point for the meeting?" Toothless asked. Hiccup blinked, "I thought so...I'll take a break later. This is my job, the one you asked me to do so let me do it..." Toothless told him, just then Sheryl walked in with the coffee and two aspirins for him. "Thank you. Is the conference room set up?" Toothless asked.

"Yes sir. Took care of it right after you called earlier, just brewing the coffee now." Sheryl replied.

"Excellent." Toothless offered a smile, he took the pills and then drank the coffee. He set it down and began working on the presentation for the meeting in about 20 minutes. Hiccup sat at his desk and went over a few things himself, then when it came time for the meeting they both headed in together. Toothless set up his laptop for the slide show power point and the meeting began. It went smoothly to say the least, and everyone did their job perfectly which took strain off Hiccup and Toothless. After it was over and they finished a few more things, Hiccup and Toothless went to Toothless's house to relax just as they said they would. A movie, soda, and some snacks. Their home work was done, and the company was back as it should be. Good ending to a very stressful day.


	50. Trip Plans

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 50: Trip Plans.**_

Finally it was Christmas break, well for school at least. Both Toothless and Hiccup still had to be in the office for the first few days. Actually they were in school still for about another hour, they were in L.A/Reading right now and relaxing since it was fairly easy. All the stressed seemed to disappear after that mondo computer virus issue, both of them handled everything fine and Hiccup was getting better and doing his portion of the job to basically just approve or offer another idea. Toothless had the major work since everyone reported to him and he reported to Hiccup. As they were doing their work, Hiccup noticed the teacher having trouble with the computer.

"Tooth?" Hiccup whispered, he glanced over at him. "Why don't you help Miss. Valentino? She looks like she's ready throw it out the window." Hiccup suggested. Toothless looked to her softly and sighed getting up and approaching her.

"Need a little help?" Toothless asked her, the teacher nodded almost thankful and moved aside and Toothless took a seat in the computer chair and started working on it. It wasn't hard work, just a forced update, restart, then reconnect to the internet. He brought up the page she was on and stood up backing away.

"Thank you, Mr. Fury." She smiled. Toothless nodded his head and moved back to his seat, as he did his phone started vibrating and it clanged against the metal bar of his desk.

"Sorry. I thought it was on silent..." He sighed pulling it out to silence it.

"Its alright, go ahead and answer it." Miss. Valentino told him. Not arguing with the approval to answer his phone in class, he answered it.

"I believe I made it clear in the first meeting not to call unless it is a dyer emergency so unless someone is dying or the computer crashed again, this better be a good reason to call..." Toothless sighed.

" _My apologies, Mr. Fury. Someone didn't set the clocks back and we thought it was past 2:30..."_ Sheryl said nervously.

"I am not even going to ask how every clock in the building didn't get set back, not to mention the computers reset automatically but regardless. What's the issue?" Toothless asked.

" _Mr. Haddock and you are needed in Burglar for a system issue and meeting about the newest product which is supposed to be released just after the new year. I called to see if you'd like me to book your flight out there or how you'd like to handle it?"_ Sheryl said to him.

"What's going on babe?" Hiccup asked him, Toothless lowered the phone and looked at him.

"Burglar is having a system issue, and need to have a meeting about the new project which is supposed to be released after the new year. They need us out there and its too far a drive so Sheryl wants to know if she should book us a flight or another means to handle the situation." Toothless explained.

"We gotta ask Gobber, and your parents if we can fly on our own first. Ask when we she needs to know by." Hiccup stated.

"Shery, when do you need the answer?" Toothless asked, then after a second he looked at Hiccup again. "By 4."

"Tell her we'll call in at 3:30 with the answer." Hiccup said firmly.

"We'll let you know by 3:30." He said, then a little silence. "Just tell them not to touch the computers, whatever they are doing...tell them to stop. I'll call after school and figure out if this is an issue needing our in person presence or not. Talk to you after. Yep...Bye." Toothless said hanging it up then sighed.

"Right after the bell we'll text our parents or...your parents and my guardian..." Hiccup smiled a bit. Toothless nodded as they continued to focus on the lesson, they were grateful that their teachers mostly didn't care if they tapered off to handle business at the company. Hiccup and Toothless both had a grade higher than 90 in their classes, so if they missed a few things it wasn't major and if they did, thankfully their friends kept notes for them. As the day ended and the final bell rung they made it to their lockers to get their things and go to the parking lot. "Well Gobber said I'm cleared to go, so just your parents." Hiccup told him.

"I'll ask when I get home. Coming over tonight?" Toothless asked him, Hiccup nodded as they shared a kiss and then left in their own cars. When Toothless got home, thankfully both his parents were there.

"Welcome home son, how was school?" Markus asked.

"Great, glad to be on break finally..." Toothless smiled as he tossed his bag down.

"Homework?" Lilly questioned.

"Nope. But I got office...homework. Would...you and dad be okay with me going on a business trip?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Where to and for how long?" Markus put the paper down now.

"Burglar and I assume only two days. They are having a system issue, and there's a meeting about the new products. Hiccup and I will both be back by Christmas eve." Toothless said.

"How are you getting there? Train, car, plane?" Lilly questioned.

"Plane would be the fastest. Train would take a day travel at least, car even longer. Plane can have us there in 4 hours." Toothless shrugged.

"What do you think, Markus?" Lilly asked looking down at him.

"Well he has a point, car, train, or even bus would take longer and they might not make it back before Christmas. And this is not an issue that can be handled without being there?" Markus looked to Toothless.

"I don't assume so. I haven't asked, I'm asking if I can travel now in case it is a problem I have to be there in person to fix..." Toothless stated.

"Well find out what is going on and if you have to go there in person, then its okay with us. But I want you home for Christmas Eve, understand?" Lilly said.

"Understood. Thanks mom." Toothless smiled as he headed up to his office in the house which was the spare room next to Celica's and sat down logging in to his laptop and saw Hiccup online, he called him from Skype and it connected. "Hey babe, parents said I could go if its an issue we have to be there in person for." Toothless smiled.

" _Awesome, so should we call the Burglar branch then. Chris should still be there, he normally never leaves the office before 5."_ Hiccup replied. Using the conference feature on Skype they connected with Chris Beck who popped on screen afterwards. _"Hello Chris."_ Hiccup greeted.

" _ **Hello, Mr. Haddock. How are things?"**_ Chris asked.

" _Well, what's this issue you have?"_ Hiccup asked with a smile.

" _ **Not sure. We seem to be locked out of certain parts of the system, e-mails aren't coming or going through easily, printers won't connect. Its not that we can't handle it, but its making things a great deal more difficult and slow. And there was an issue with the new product because with all the computer trouble, we can't get information to the builders in the factory. That and the project design as a few flaws that need adjusting, hence why we asked for a meeting with you two directly."**_ Chris explained.

"Have you contacted I.T first to see if they can solve the computer problem?" Toothless asked.

" _ **Yes sir, seems to be a wall they can't around."**_ Chris replied.

"So this has to be an in-person fix. Well, Mr. Haddock it looks like we're going to Burglar on the next flight out." Toothless sighed.

" _ **Have Sheryl send the flight details and we'll send a car to grab you from the airport."**_ Chris smiled.

" _Will do, Chris. See you soon." Hiccup nodded, then Chris left the call. "Guess we're going on our first business trip. You wanna call Sheryl or me?"_ Hiccup asked him.

"I'll do it, hang on." Toothless said then pulled his phone out and called back in to the office, using the extension to go right to Shery's desk. "Sheryl, Toothless Fury here. Set the flight for the next available one out, e-mail Mr. Haddock, myself and Christopher Beck from Burglar the itinerary please." Toothless told her.

" _Right away sir. I'll book the hotel too."_ Sheryl replied to him as Toothless instantly heard clicking on the keyboard. After 10 minutes she sighed gently. _"All set. Mr. Fury. Mr. Haddock and yourself are booked for the 2pm flight tomorrow to Burglar from Berk International airport. And I booked you in the hotel closest to the branch location."_ Sheryl said lightly.

" _And you e-mail us the itinerary?"_ Hiccup asked through the computer.

" _Yes sir. Should be arriving in your e-mail in the next few minutes. Can I do anything else for you this evening?"_ Sheryl asked.

"No. Thank you, Sheryl. And I want everyone of those clocks on the right time when we get back." Toothless added, after that he hung up.

" _So want me to come over? I can have a car come get us tomorrow for the flight?"_ Hiccup asked him.

"Sure come on over, and we'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm gonna grab a shower. Love you babe." Toothless smiled at him, Hiccup blew him a kiss.

" _Love you too."_ Then the call ended. Toothless sighed heavily as he closed the laptop and exited the office, then walked down the hall to get to the bathroom. He closed that door and started his shower, he relaxed letting the water run over him for a good 5 minutes before washing himself. He was in there for about 20 minutes, when done he grabbed a towel and dried off mostly before wrapping it around himself and stepping out and going to his bedroom only to see Hiccup sitting on the bed.

"You scared the hell out of me, Hiccup...Jeeze..." Toothless covered his chest panting heavily to recover from shock.

"I'm sorry babe. Your parents told me to just come right up that you'd either be in the office or here." Hiccup kissed him. Toothless kissed him back then started to get dressed, afterwards he pulled out one of the suitcases from his closet then left the room to get his laptop and open up the e-mail. He saw the one from Sheryl and looked over it.

"Damn that's cutting it close..." Toothless mumbled.

"What is?" Hiccup questioned.

"Our flight plan. We gotta be at the B.I.A for check in no later than 1pm which is an hour before take off at 2. We fly 2 ½ hours, then stop in Outlands for 3 hours. Then finally we board again for the last 1 and 30 minutes to Burglar." Toothless said showing him the itinerary.

"That's not so bad..." Hiccup pointed out.

"That's also not what I'm worried about babe. Look at our return date, 12/24...We get back on Christmas Eve at..." Toothless looked, "6pm." Toothless informed him.

"We're gonna be gone 3 days? It's the 20th today...Was that the..best flight she could find?" Hiccup asked.

"It's the holiday season, everyone is flying to get home...Well it gets us home for Christmas at least. I'll go tell mom and dad. Stay up here...did you pack already?" Toothless asked him.

"No. I'll stay here tonight, you can pack then tomorrow we'll go back to my house and I'll pack. I've got a company car coming to get us. Sheryl arranged it to pick us up at 12:15 since it's a 40 minute drive to the airport." Hiccup told him.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be right back." Toothless then left his room and went to talk to his parents. They weren't happy about how late Toothless would be getting back but they accepted he would be home for Christmas Eve at least, and ordered he call between stops and meetings, every day they were there. Toothless of course had no problem with that, they were worried for their 17 year old son traveling 4 hours away by plane. He returned upstairs and started packing his clothes and other things he'd need. It was a small suitcase just big enough for boxers, socks, underwear and bathroom essentials like toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, brush, and deodorant. After that was packed, he moved on to work items like laptop, files, and chargers. He'd grab his phone one first thing in the morning.

Markus came up with a long black bag and knocked on the door. "Son. Its dad, can I come in?"

"Sure dad." Toothless called to him. Markus came in with the bag. "What is that?" Toothless asked while Markus hung the bag on the back of the door hooks.

"It's a suit bag. Keeps the suit safe and pressed for transport. I use it for all my trips, so just pack your shoes, shirts, ties, pants and jackets in here. The airlines will make sure nothing happens to it." Markus smiled.

"Thanks dad, I was wondering how I'd get them there without then getting wrinkled or lint filled." Toothless smiled.

"Well now you don't have to worry about it." Markus said ruffling his hair a bit before preparing to leave. "Oh your grandmother called, they wanted to know if you'd be joining them for Christmas this year?" Markus said.

"I'll give them a call and figure things out. What are the plans for this family?" Toothless asked.

"Same as always." Markus said, Toothless arched a brow now.

"Uhh dad...You forget I was an orphan for 4 years, foster care for the 4 before that...I haven't had a Christmas since 2007..." Toothless reminded slowly.

"Oh right. Sorry lad, we don't consider anything but family because you fit right in with us. Normal traditions would be us having friends or family over Christmas Eve, then all the kids under 18 are allowed to open one present from under the tree. Then Christmas morning, we all drink candy-can flavored hot chocolate, then after the first cup we start opening gifts." Markus explained.

"And then what, we sit around?" Toothless asked.

"Nope, then we invite family over again to whoever wants too, or friends and just have fun or talk until dinner time where we have lasagna or ham, potatoes, corn, salad, then pie and cheesecake." Lilly added coming upstairs with a smile now. "And Hayden dear, you and Greg are welcome to join us for both Christmas Eve and Christmas." She added.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fury. I'll talk to Gobber..." Hiccup smiled at her.

"I hear Mrs. Fury and I look for my mother. Call me Lilly, Lil, Mama, or almost anything else." Lilly giggled.

"Well I know after getting home at probably 6:30 Christmas Eve...I won't wanna be traveling out to Bashem so maybe they'll be okay with celebrating on the 26th or something..." Toothless shrugged softly as he got 3 suits out of the closet, two pairs of shoes, then 3 ties to match his suits, then two extras. He set everything in the garment bag and zipped it shut before plopping on his bed.

"Well dinner is at 5:30 tonight, don't forget to call your grandmother back son." Markus said as he and Lilly headed out and closed the door.

"Guess I should get this out of the way..." Toothless pulled his phone out and searched his grandmother Rebecca's number, then pressed the phone icon as it began to dial. After 2 rings it connected.

" _Hello?"_ Came Rebecca's voice.

"Hey Grammy Becka. Its Toothless." He replied gently.

" _Hello dear, just get off school?"_ Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, and packing for a business trip tomorrow." Toothless smiled.

" _Business trip...Oh right, you work for your boyfriend's company. Love their products, have several myself. Anyway, will you back in time for Christmas?"_ She asked him with a hopeful voice.

"I'll be home on Christmas Eve around 6:45 or so...It's the only flight available on such short notice and given the holidays." Toothless answered calmly.

" _And you'll be much too tired to come then. What is the Fury family's plans for Christmas day?"_ Rebecca asked lightly.

"Just us in the morning, then around 1 or 2 friends and other family come to hang out, exchange more gifts and big dinner." Toothless responded as he saw Hiccup pull his phone out and start texting.

" _We actually do the same thing ourselves."_ Rebecca chuckled. _"Where are you going for business? Not too far I hope?"_

"Burglar. 4 hour flight, 3 hour layover in Outlands in between. Return trip isn't bad either. 1 hour to Madguts, 2 hour layover there, and then 3 hours back to Berk." Toothless summarized the flight plan for her.

" _Well, you and your family are welcome to join us here or we can there on Christmas day if they don't mind."_ Rebecca told him gently.

"I'll talk to mom and dad and let ya know before Christmas Eve, okay Gram?" Toothless said.

" _Sounds good to me sweetie. Gramp and I love you."_ Rebecca said sweetly.

"Love you too. Talk to you soon, give everyone my love. Bye." Toothless then hung up and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Still weird to have them in my life..." Toothless looked over at Hiccup now.

"I can imagine. So, you're all packed up?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yep, just gotta get my phone charger in the morning and put it in my laptop bag which is coming with me on the plane as my carry on. The rest is going below." Toothless shrugged.

"So what should I bring, same as you?" Hiccup questioned.

"Boxers, socks, bathroom essentials. 3 suits, pair of shoes, laptop, phone, files for the product. Should be good with that." Toothless smiled.

"You're really good at know what you need huh?" Hiccup smiled back.

"I did a lot of moving from home to home. You always take what you need." Toothless replied.

"So what now? Watch a movie, play a game?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Whatever you wanna do babe. Personally, I'm ready to skip dinner and go to bed. My body is exhausted from everything this past week...And now this trip..." Toothless yawned.

"Why not take a nap then. I'll wake ya up for dinner." Hiccup offered.

"That would be rude to fall asleep on you. I'm alright, I'll just go to bed early tonight." Toothless answered lightly as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

"Its not rude, Tooth. You do a lot of hard work for school and the company, take a break will you?" Hiccup told him.

"You sure?" Toothless asked, Hiccup nodded to him gently as he scooched over and let Toothless lay down in his own bed. Hiccup laid beside him as they kissed again before Toothless closed his eyes and not more than 10 minutes later he was fast asleep while Hiccup watched him closely, memorized by how handsome Toothless was to him. He still couldn't believe everything that had happened this past year and yet he came out happier than when he went into it, and it was all because of Toothless coming into his life when he did.

Toothless did more than become his friend. He also defended him, made him laugh, gave him advice, helped him when his parents died, and even now with the company he never thought he could run and probably wouldn't be if it wasn't for Toothless stepping in to help him again. He didn't even know he was bisexual until Toothless admitted to being in love with him. Truth be told, he has very small feelings for Toothless since the night of their first sleep over when they talked about the whole true love thing. That was the night Hiccup's feelings for Astrid literally faded and he felt something different, in truth he felt something start for Toothless but never knew what it was until Toothless said he loved him.

Hiccup leaned over and kissed Toothless's cheek and moved a piece of his long black bangs from his face, he had to do something for him. Something to thank him for everything he'd done for him since they met last February. And Hiccup knew exactly what he could do. The rest of that night was calm, Toothless slept until 5:20 when Hiccup woke him up for dinner. They both went down to eat, at this time also Toothless talked to his parents about his grandmother Rebecca's offer for them to join their dinner in Bashem or possibly having them come to Berk. Either way it meant combining two Christmas's with two families.

It was decided they would change things up and go to dinner in Bashem with the Doragon's. Hiccup and Gobber were also joining them so after dinner Toothless called back his grandmother only this time got his grandfather Jay and said they'd accept the invitation to come. With that settled, Toothless and Hiccup cleaned up the dinner together and then put a movie on upstairs in Toothless's room. They went over a few things for the meeting, then by 11 both of them were asleep in Toothless's bed. Hiccup laying in front of Toothless on his left arm while Toothless's right arm as locked around Hiccup's waist. Tomorrow would be a big day, scratch that. The next 3 days were going to be big.


	51. Burglar

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 51: Burglar**_.

They were both a little nervous. 17 and traveling 4 hours away to Burglar to fix a company problem and have a meeting about a new product, that and they were going to be gone 3 days arriving back to Berk at 6pm for Christmas Eve. Talk about busy trip, and of course Lilly was worried about Toothless because it never seemed to fail when he went away fro trip to do something that he would come home hurt physically or emotionally. She was trying to beg him not to go as they were preparing to leave for Hiccup's so he could pack his bag for the trip.

"Lilly dear, they will be home in 3 days. Its not like he's leaving forever." Markus sighed at his wife's pleas to their son.

"Mom, really...I'll be fine. Hiccup and I aren't walking anywhere. A car is taking us to the airport, we're going to check in and go right to our gate to wait to board. Alright? Then a company car is going to take us to our hotel for the night. I'll call you when we get to Berk International, between flights, after we land in Burglar, and then again when we reach the hotel. I promise..." Toothless mumbled.

"I can't help but worry baby...Every time you leave Berk–..." Lilly began.

"Don't bring it up..I know, it seems like every time I leave Berk...I get hurt someway or another. But this is a business trip. I'm not visiting graves, I'm not looking for blood relatives...You saw the flight plan yourself, you know the take off and landing times. I promise as soon as we can use our phones I will call. We'll be safe, both of us." Toothless closed his eyes sighing heavily.

"But–..." Lilly started again.

"But nothing, Lilly. We told him he could go, and the flights as well the hotel room is booked. Everything will be fine, we can trust our son to let us know if something is wrong. Now will you let go of the boy so he and Hayden can leave so Hayden can pack his things." Markus tried to pry his wife off of their son who had him in a death grip almost. Finally she let go of him still sobbing lightly.

"And for the record...You know where I was for both of those times in Bashem. Only one of them was out of my control, I should of been paying attention when I was on that corner near the payphone. All that aside...I'll be fine mom. We'll call right before we have to turn our phones off, and again on the first layover." Toothless kissed her forehead. Then he pulled his knife out of his pocket and put it on the counter, then the key around his neck.

"You're leaving them here?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Don't wanna lose the key...And I don't...need the knife anymore." Toothless said a little hesitantly making them look at him in shock. "Besides, they'll never let me on the plane with it." Toothless offered a smile to him.

"Yes they wou–..." Markus got cut off by Lilly accidentally let her elbow slip off the counter and elbow her husband in the stomach. She glared at him a second, then smiled at Toothless gently.

"Go on dear. Its about 11am right now, going to need that time so Hayden can pack. We love you, and we'll see you in 3 days." Lilly told him, hugging him again.

"See you soon mom and dad. Ready babe?" Toothless asked as he picked up his laptop bag, Hiccup nodded as the two of them left the house and walked to the driveway then get in Hiccup's truck and drove off as Lilly watched from the window.

"Lil...What the hell, why'd you hit me?" Markus coughed a bit as Lilly faced him softly.

"He's trying to be okay without it, Markus. He is telling himself he doesn't need it anymore, and trying to further push himself not to bring it by saying he can't take it with him. He's still afraid dear, but he's trying to not be reliant on having a weapon to make him feel safe. Didn't you notice how fast he stopped me from bringing it up?" Lilly questioned slowly.

"I did but...Why would he force himself before he's actually ready to be without it?" Markus asked now.

"Only Toothless knows the answer to that. My guess is he wants to feel safe without needing the weapon for protection." Lilly shrugged, Markus and her both sighed then went about tidying up the house. Lilly put both the key and knife in the safe in the master bedroom.

(Hiccup's House)

Toothless sat on his boyfriend's bed watching him pack his things in the suitcase and his father's old garment bag that he'd gotten from their room the day before. Toothless sighed heavily as Hiccup noticed his one hand in his pocket where the knife had been and his other hand on his chest where the key used to rest around his neck. "Tooth?" Hiccup asked, Toothless looked at him slowly.

"Are you...sure you're okay without them?" Hiccup stopped his packing and sat on the edge of the bed lightly.

"I will be...I told you...I can't...use the knife forever. Its been months since all that..." Toothless closed his eyes now.

"No...You told me that you won't need it forever. There's a difference baby...If you still need it to feel safe, then keep it with you. And you could of kept the key too, that thing has never left your neck for as long as I've known you..." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"I don't need it for this trip...The knife at least. Its...a plane trip, car ride then we'll only be in the hotel or branch building...Its not like we're walking around aimlessly." Toothless stated.

"But it still makes you feel better, I noticed your mood shift when you left it at your parent's house...You've been sad, and hesitant since. And just because its been a few months...doesn't erase that it happened. Physical injures heal, or leave scars but it's the mental ones that hurt for a long time..." Hiccup said gently. "You were hesitant when you told me you didn't need it anymore, because you know you're still unsure yourself." Toothless looked down.

"And I'll never be sure...if I don't try, Hiccup. Its...3 days. I'll be okay." Toothless said finally after a minute or two.

"I just want you to be okay." Hiccup kissed him lightly. Currently it was about 11:30 and Hiccup was packed fully, their bags were sitting by the main door so they could carry them out when the company car arrived. The ride to the airport was at least 45 minutes so the car would be coming to get them at 12, then they'd have get there and check in for 1, and be waiting at their gate for 2 when it boarded. Hiccup's phone rang, he slid it to answer. "Hello?"

" _Hic, what's up. You guys wanna meet us all at Teen Central for lunch?"_ Asked Snotlout.

"Sorry cuz, can't. Toothless and I are going on a 3 day trip to Burglar." Hiccup replied.

" _What the hell you goin there for?"_ Came Eret's voice.

"Business trip. Some system issue and meeting. We'll be home by Christmas Eve guys and we'll all do something after Christmas is over. Gobber and I are joining Tooth and his family in Bashem for Christmas with the Doragon's." Hiccup smiled lightly.

" _That sucks. When do you guys leave? You driving?"_ Astrid chimed in now.

"By plane. Company car coming to get us from my house at 12. Plane leaves at two, then we layover in...Where was it babe?" Hiccup asked looking to Toothless.

"Hmm? Oh, Outlands for about 3 hours..." Toothless replied coming out of his daze.

" _Is he okay? He sounds really out of it right now."_ Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, he's okay. We didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all, stressed about the trip and how close to Christmas we're cutting it. We'll call when we land in Burglar." Hiccup said gently.

" _Alright, safe flight guys. We'll all get together after Christmas before school starts again."_ Cami jumped in now.

"Thanks. See ya in a few days." Hiccup said then hung up as he put his phone in his laptop bag and crawled himself in to Toothless's lap, then taking his boyfriend's arms and locking them around his form gently as he snuggled there. "I love you, Tooth..." Hiccup said softly. Being what time it was, they had about 30 minutes until the car came to get them so what did they do for a half hour by themselves? Gobber was working his second job or out shopping for the house, Hiccup couldn't remember which.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Toothless said leaning back a little, Hiccup adjusted a bit and laid against him not realizing his back rubbed against Toothless's lower half and made him groan a bit.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Yes...No...You just...grinded against me...is all." Toothless said with his eyes closed.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you?" Hiccup questioned looking back at him, his back grinding against Toothless again when he turned.

"N–No you didn't hurt me babe, it's alright...Just took my by surprise is all." Toothless replied with a calm smile to him. Hiccup smiled lightly at him now as he turned a bit more and kissed him deeply, Toothless kissed him back and it didn't take long for it to get into a make out session either. 10 minutes in and they broke apart both panting and laying stomach against stomach on Toothless, Hiccup was able to feel why Toothless reacted the way he did when Hiccup grinded against him. He was hard, as in turned on.

"Tooth...Can I ask ya something and have you be completely honest with me?" Hiccup said slowly staring in to his eyes.

"Of course babe. Ask away." Toothless smiled lightly.

"When I grinded against you 10 minutes ago...Did you...Well, did it...turn you on?" Toothless's eyes widened a bit. "I–I only ask because of...how you reacted when it happened." Hiccup finished now. Toothless sighed, he would never lie to Hiccup and this was a straight forward question.

"Yes love, it turned me on. I'm extremely relaxed right now, and you grinded against me just right." Toothless told him.

"You know we have to leave in 15 minutes right?" Hiccup arched a brow at him.

"I'll go take a quick shower then." Toothless chuckled.

"Or you could let me do for you what you do for me?..." Hiccup offered blushing now. Toothless was quiet a minute, although he gave Hiccup many a hand and blow jobs...He never let Hiccup touch him in return. It was always cold showers or masturbating in the shower if he got hard and that only happened if he wasn't stressed out and in the right mood. Which just so happened he was right now and Hiccup was offering to give him a hand or blow job. And not saying he didn't want it but at the same time, anytime the thought of someone touching down there just made him afraid again. He hadn't been touched, other than by himself and possibly a doctor when they were looking for damage after the attack. "You're still iffy about being touched, aren't you?" Hiccup asked softly.

Of course he understood why and he certainly didn't blame Toothless at all for being scared and iffy, he'd said this himself while packing that the mental damage would always be there and it hadn't even been a year yet. This only happened months ago towards the end of May and it was currently towards the end of December. Toothless never went to counseling for it, or took medications other than pain ones. Other than that, he dealt with the trauma himself. Toothless in a way felt bad, that he was able to get Hiccup off without being afraid but when it came to himself he just froze about it. They had 15 minutes until the car came to get them to go to the airport, there wasn't a whole lot of time to decide this. It was either cold shower or let Hiccup do it.

"Al–alright, Hiccup..." Toothless finally said. It took Hiccup by surprise actually as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Alri–alright t–to what? That you're still iffy or..." Hiccup asked him.

"I...am still iffy..." He started, Hiccup figured that much out on his own. "But I trust you...So I'll...let you do it..." Toothless said with a deep breath.

"You're not forcing yourself to allow this are you? I don't want you saying yet to me just for my sake. I know what happened, Toothless...I remember what you said the first time you gave me a blow job...I only offered because well...you always help me when I get turned on, and I've never been able to return it to you. If you're not comfortable with this...I won't mind." Hiccup said gently to him.

"Just like I said with the knife...I won't know...until I try. It happened...8 months ago and like you told me...I can't...let them win." Toothless sighed.

"I know what I said babe, I just don't want you forcing yourself if you're not ready. If you want this...I'll do it. And if you want to stop at any time...just tell me." Toothless nodded to him slowly, showing he understood what was being said to him. Hiccup gave him a soft smile as he reached over and locked the bedroom door first then got off the bed and drew the shades a bit. He lived in a one level house and his room was on an outside corner that could be seen into by anyone coming to the front door. Hiccup moved back to the bed to make sure Toothless was still okay in the dim lights.

"I'm...okay..." Toothless told him with a light smile of his own. He loved Hiccup, and knew Hiccup wouldn't hurt him. He was...in his right mind right now. He wasn't drugged up or drunk, he was in control of his own body and he knew that. Hiccup crawled over him and kissed him deeply, Toothless returned it while Hiccup's hands moved down to the belt buckle and undid it, then he unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper.

 **(More Toothcup fun!)**

Hiccup broke the kiss and moved down a bit, using his knees to sit up between Toothless's legs. Carefully he put his hands on either side of the waistband for the pants and pulled them down alone with Toothless's boxers which of course sprang forth Toothless's erection before him. Hiccup blinked a few times at the size, he'd never seen Toothless's before now. Sure he knew most guys were all around the same size but to see a cock other than his own standing at maximum hardness attention was new for him. "You still okay?" Hiccup asked lightly.

Toothless managed a nod to him as Hiccup took a breath, he'd never done this before. He'd seen Toothless do it to him, but he'd never done it for someone else so he was just a little nervous that the first time he ever gave Toothless a hand or blow job he would fuck it up somehow and scar Toothless for life from ever letting him do it again. 'Okay okay, its not...that hard, Hiccup...just do to him what he does to you...' Hiccup tried to tell himself slowly. Toothless always got him wet first so there wouldn't be friction, and of course mind his teeth because that would hurt. Hiccup lightly kissed the head of Toothless's cock.

At first Toothless flinched and Hiccup thought he was hurting him but when he looked up he saw Toothless laying against the headboard of the bed with his eyes closed. Hiccup assumed this was a sign to keep going so he did, he wrapped his hand around the bottom towards the balls and lowered his mouth of the entire head and bobbed his head a bit. Toothless's breathing started to pick up and Hiccup checked him, he was biting his lower lip as small moans were escaping. Moans were good, it meant he was enjoying it. Hiccup began to swirl his tongue around the head more, and even lowering himself inch by inch every 5 or so bobs up and down with his head.

"Hic..." Toothless moaned a little louder this time, his hand moving to the top of Hiccup's head and relaxing a little more on the bed. Hiccup could tell all the bobbing was making it better, because now he could slide his hand up and down easier without hurting him. One Toothless's cock was essentially spit covered as lube, Hiccup lifted his head to see the pleasured look on Toothless's face while Hiccup began to stroke him up and down. "Gods yes..." Toothless groaned out panting now.

"Does it...feel good?...I–I've never...done this before." Hiccup asked nervously.

"Y–you are...do–doing...f–fine..." Toothless gasped a bit. Oh it felt so good, Hiccup was incredibly gentle and slow with him. "B–but if you wanna get done...before the car gets here..." Toothless reminded as he moved his hand towards Hiccup's hand which was wrapped around his cock and adjusted it slightly so that just three fingers were moving just before the head up and down the length at a faster pace. Toothless also fixed his wrist so he wouldn't cramp it up with the angle he was using. Now Hiccup understood, Toothless showed him the best way to bring forward and orgasm fast. Hiccup smiled as he lowered his mouth again and started sucking on just the head, then slowly bobbing his head following the motions of the hand that moved up and down.

"Hiccup...! Gods...I'll cum if you keep doing that..." Toothless panted. Hiccup didn't let up, they only had about 7 minutes before the car would come and they would still have to clean up before they left. Hiccup had never tasted cum before, he knew Toothless had said his was sweet because he loved his sugary snacks but what would Toothless's taste like he wondered. "Hah...ah...fuck yes..." Toothless put his hand back on Hiccup's head to have him move faster, and Hiccup took the hint. "That's it...I'm close...Just like that babe..." Hiccup moved his extra hand to Toothless's balls and massaged them just slightly. Toothless's head threw back in pleasure as his hips bucked a little, "Hiccup...I'm gonnna...cum..." He warned.

Hiccup only kept going, moving faster and applying a bit more pressure with his fingers that massaged the cock itself. "Thor yes...I'm cumming!" Toothless moaned out in pleasure now as his hips bucked upwards and he came hard and fast in Hiccup's mouth. It took Hiccup by surprise to feel it shoot out so quickly, he felt Toothless's cock twitch in his hand he felt more cum enter his mouth. He managed to swallow it all then lick around the cock to clean it off before kiss just the head once and pulled back on his knees with a smile.

 **(Yay, Toothless let Hiccup give him a blow job! At-hem...yes, so its safe again!)**

"You know, you're sweet tasting too and Gods babe, you came a lot. I nearly choked..." Hiccup panted a bit but licked his lips.

"Pent up, haven't gotten off in about 2 months..." Toothless smiled a bit as he lifted his hips and fixed his pants and boxers once he'd gone soft. He buttoned them, zipped them, and fixed his belt before sitting up and kissing Hiccup lightly. "Thank you babe..." Toothless stared in to his eyes lovingly.

"So this mean you'll let me do it again?" Hiccup asked hopeful with a gleam in his eyes.

"We'll see...For now, we have a car to load and plane to catch to Burglar so lets get ready." Toothless told him. "I only say we'll see because I still have to be in the right mind set to get hard babe. Don't take it personally, that was...amazing and next time I get hard...I'll definitely let you do it again. We can 69 for all I care..." Toothless laughed.

"69?" Hiccup blinked getting off the bed. Toothless stared at him now.

"Yo–you don't...know what 69 is?" Toothless questioned in disbelief. Hiccup shyly shook his head as they unlocked the door and he got his laptop bag. "Okay, I've got a lot to teach you over the next 3 days when we're in the hotel room. Come on." Toothless smiled now. After that was said, they moved to the main entrance to see the car just pulling up for them. The driver got out, loaded their bags in the trunk, then they got in and buckled up, finally at 12:05 they were on their way to Berkian International Airport.

(Airport)

They got their below bags checked in, then took their laptop bags and went through security, got checked in with their tickets which the driver had brought from work that Sheryl printed out for them. Once checked in, they found their gate by 1:35 because the check in line was long as hell. Finally sitting down at their gate they relaxed waiting for two, as promised Toothless called his parents to check in with them. Hiccup checked in with Gobber. At 2:10, they began boarding first class which Hiccup and Toothless were in. Then at 2:35, the plane took off for Outlands. For the first hour, Toothless worked on his laptop while Hiccup took a nap. Then the last hour and 20 minutes of the flight before their layover. Hiccup was on his computer and Toothless took a nap.

Reaching Outlands by 5:15. Then for 3 hours they sat in the terminal, they got themselves dinner and re-boarded at 8:15 they were back on the plan to Burglar. That landed at 10:45pm, they got their bags, called their parents/guardian, got picked up by the branch car for them and were taken right to the hotel. They had a late snack from room service and finally both crashed to sleep around 11:20pm. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for them.


	52. Blizzard Warning

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 52: Blizzard Warning**_.

The next morning came all too soon for them, it was 8am before they knew it and it felt like they had only just gotten to sleep. Toothless had set his alarm on his phone right after calling his mother and father to let them know they'd made it safely and were in the hotel. Toothless set it for 8am, because they had to be in the office by 9 because Toothless had to fix the computers, or at least try too. Hiccup on the other hand had to talk to Chris to see what the issue was with the new product and discuss some new or needed replacing things before it shelves in two weeks after the new year passed. The beeping sound rang in their heads, causing a very unnecessary headache so early.

"Ugh...We're here for three days, can't we just go in tomorrow..." Hiccup groaned.

"No love...The faster we get in to fix the problem, the faster we get out to sleep more...So come on. Go grab a shower to wake yourself up. I'll make coffee for us." Toothless yawned shutting the alarm off and pulling the covers from his body with a sigh. He stood up slow and cracked his back by twisting, then his neck, finally her rotated both arms and ankles. Everything cracked.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Hiccup asked him curiously.

"It actually makes it stop hurting for me..." Toothless smiled moving to the coffee pot and setting it up as Hiccup sighed closing his eyes. "Something wrong babe?" Toothless questioned lightly as he started brewing the coffee for them, enough for two cups each while Toothless sat on the bed beside Hiccup and held his hand.

"No...Well...I don't know. I know its not the first thing most people talk about after waking up but...I guess...I've been curious if...you liked yesterday? Well what I did to you yesterday...I feel like...I did bad because you had to show and adjust me what to do..." Hiccup mumbled blushing.

"Oh love you did amazing. You didn't need me to adjust anything, the only reason I did that was because we only had 15 minutes. You were fine on your own, if we had more time I would of loved to just lay back and enjoy that feeling again. Your hands are incredibly soft." Toothless kissed his cheek.

"You mean it?..." Toothless nodded to him smiling. "I've never...done anything like that before...I was afraid to mess up." Hiccup sighed in relief almost.

"Well you did great babe, and thank you...again for not only doing what you did but also...you know being easy with me because of all that...stuff in the past." Toothless said softly.

"Oh Tooth...I know how much all that affected you and I would'a been alright if you'd said no and took the shower. I just...You always do it for me when I'm turned on so I wanted to give you pleasure for once." Hiccup blushed more.

"Silly Hiccup. The greatest pleasure I could ever receive is having you in my life. And I know that as long as you continue to be in my life...then I will always be alright. Little slow sometimes, but always alright in the end. Now...Go take a shower." Toothless said getting up and then pulling Hiccup to his feet and pushing him towards the shower. Hiccup went in and closed the door. The water started as Toothless shook his head and started making their coffee, while waiting for the shower to be available he flipped on the tv and flipped through channels while sipping his coffee slowly. His phone started to vibrate on the night stand as he reached over for it. "CEO & COO of Haddock Industries, Toothless Fury." Toothless greeted. He hadn't checked the call ID so better just answer it as if it were business.

" _Good morning son!"_ Lilly said gleefully.

Great, it was his mom. "Hey mom, morning." Toothless yawned.

" _How was your night in the hotel?"_ Came his father's voice. Wonderful, so he was on speaker now.

"Fine. Landed, came here, got room service, went to bed. Now up and showering to go to the office for 9..." Toothless replied calmly. "I told you all this last night..." He sighed.

" _Something wrong dear? You seem...I don't know. Not all there right now."_ Lilly asked gently.

"I'm freaking exhausted...How a group of people who actually went to school for technology can't navigate their way through fire-walls and viruses amazes me, yet me a mere 17 year old boy still in high school can access a mainframe computer from his laptop at school, delete a virus and reset everything without being lost." Toothless mumbled.

" _You're just really good at it sweetheart. But still, are you alright otherwise?"_ Lilly questioned.

"Yes mother. For the 100th time since the layover in Outlands...I am fine. Why do you think I'm not? I'm just tired. Not to mention I literally just woke up not even 7 minutes ago..." Toothless growled a bit. He wasn't trying to be snappy with them but he really was fine, just very tired and already had a headache from the alarm going off. He felt like he hadn't slept in days. He yawned again finishing off his coffee then getting up to get his second cup.

" _We're sorry dear, its different without you here."_ Lilly sighed to him.

"I get that, but this is only a 3 day business trip guys...I'll be home Christmas Eve, and hopefully not have to take anymore trips before the school year ends..." Toothless replied.

" _Well we'll let you go so you can get ready son. We just wanted to call and say good morning to you."_ Markus said, a light smile in his voice.

" _Love you big brother!"_ He heard Celica, Elisa, and Eirik call to him.

"I love you guys too. Call you later." Toothless said, after they said bye he hung up the phone and groaned going to his smaller suitcase and pulled out his bottle of aspirin. Toothless got two of them and took them with the coffee, then sat back down to watch tv until Hiccup got out of the shower. It was only 8:10am, the car would be there outside the hotel for them at 9am. They had plenty of time as far as he was concerned, which he wasn't. About 6 minutes later the water turned off, then another 5 passed before Hiccup came out with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Man I feel a lot better." Hiccup smiled brightly.

"Good. Coffee is ready for ya, there's enough for two cups too. I already had mine. I'm gonna go take my shower now." Toothless smiled lightly at him, as he finished his mug and put it in the sink where the small kitchenette area was. Toothless grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag, and then entered the bathroom closing the door. Hiccup now began to get dressed in his boxers, socks, pants, and shirt. He'd put the tie and jacket on afterwards, the shoes too. After that he combed his hair, and then got his coffee.

Now he sat on his bed after tidying up a bit, drinking his coffee and checking through his phone for messages. He saw a few texts from friends, and of course Gobber. He replied to them then put his phone near his laptop bag so he wouldn't forget it, then he began doing what Toothless did. Flipping through channels. As he did he thought about what Toothless said with a smile. He had done fine on his own with the blow job, the only reason Toothless adjusted him was because they didn't have a lot of time to do it with. It made him feel really good to know he did it fine with no previous knowledge.

Around 8:25, Toothless came out of the bathroom in his boxers. "Much better..." Toothless sighed out, more awake than before. Now he began to get dressed himself, only he put everything on except his outer suit jacket.

"I swear you look so hot in a full suit." Hiccup complimented lightly with a blush.

"Flattery will get you nowhere babe." Toothless chuckled at him.

"It was a compliment baby. So how long til the car comes?" Hiccup asked.

"Should be here at 9am, parking out front the hotel." Toothless said fixing his tie.

"Did you call your parents this morning?" Hiccup smiled.

"No, they called me. You talk to Gobber?" Toothless replied.

"I texted him, and our friends too who demand pictures of our hotel room." Hiccup giggled a bit. Toothless kissed him lightly.

"Why isn't your tie on yet?" Toothless noticed it still off.

"I uh...don't know how to tie one..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Come here, I'll help you." Toothless refrained from laughing, he could tell Hiccup felt bad not know how too. Hiccup got up as Toothless got the tie and stood in front of him. "Its pretty simple actually, only 11 steps but still easy. Small end on the right, wide on the left. Fold the wide over the small, then bring the wide up and under, then over the small pull slightly to the right. Then take the wide again and bring it behind the small so you can see the back of the wide side." Toothless began.

"Okay...then what?" Hiccup asked him seeing how it was done up until that point.

"Take the wide and fold it over the knot beginning to form and pull it to the left so you see the backside of the tie again. The your gonna wanna fold the wide over the knot but keep it a little loose because afterwards you will be bringing the wide over the top of the knot, and slip it through that loose piece and bring it straight down. And the of course just tighten it and straighten it. Then you're done." Toothless smiled at him adjusting the tie and tightening it for him.

"You make it look so easy." Hiccup sighed.

"It takes practice and again, everything I learn how to do is because I spent all my free time reading." Toothless kissed his forehead.

"Is there going to be breakfast at the office? I'm starving and I don't assume we have time for room service..." Hiccup mumbled as his stomach growled and he blushed a little.

"I assume there will be coffee, muffins, and donuts in the break room." Toothless smiled lightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I swear I'd be lost." Hiccup hugged him, Toothless returned it and they shared another kiss.

"I'm the lucky one, I don't think I'd have all this...If it wasn't for you becoming my friend the first day of B.A for me." Toothless replied.

"I was only being me. I saw you get pushed down and then ignored, I've been there before so I didn't wanna see it happen to others." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Well I thank you for it, and being you is how I fell in love with you babe. So don't ever stop." Toothless kissed him again, deeper this time. Hiccup melted in to it wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulling him in for more. Toothless groaned a bit now breaking the kiss. "Ut uh...We don't have time for that right now..." Toothless reminded.

"We have...30 minutes..." Hiccup said trying to bring Toothless in for another kiss.

"Babe...We'd both have to get undressed so we don't ruin our suits. We just got showered...You can wait a few hours until we come back here..." Toothless chuckled.

"Can we call in sick?" Toothless sighed with a smile and shook his head. "I'm the boss...I say no work today..." Hiccup whined.

"And as your advisor love...I say yes work today. I told you, the faster we get it done...the faster we come back here for a little fun. So lets just go get it out of the way so we can spend the rest of the 3 days here by ourselves..." Toothless purred lightly in his ear making Hiccup blush deeply and shudder with excitement but he nodded slowly. "Good then. So finish your coffee." Toothless kissed him lightly before backing up and checking his phone. "And get your shoes on." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup sighed, he hated how easily Toothless could make him excited and wanting more but his boyfriend was right. Work came first, then pleasure.

Around 8:50, they were sitting on their beds relaxing and watching the weather channel. Toothless overheard something and put his phone down to sit up and turn the tv up. "What's up babe, you look worried." Hiccup asked him curiously.

"The weatherman just said a big winter storm is blowing in, airports have already started suspending flights out of Burglar until further notice..." Toothless mentioned.

"That's not good. We're supposed to leave on the 24th...Any word on how long this storm supposed to last?" Hiccup asked.

"Not really. Guy says its only supposed to start tomorrow around 10am, then taper off by lunchtime on the 23rd. But also more snow warning for Christmas Eve..." Toothless pointed out.

"I guess we'll have to watch it. What time is our flight out of Burglar on the 24th?" Hiccup questioned.

"12 from Burglar Airport. 1 hour to Madguts, then 2 layover there, finally the 3 hours back to Berk...Lets not worry about it for now. We'll just watch it closely and I'll call mom later to see what the weather is like in Berk." Toothless smiled, he glanced at the time then shut the tv off. "Time to go, car should be here in about 5 minutes." Toothless said gently. Hiccup nodded getting his phone and laptop bag, Toothless did the same. They got their key cards, and wallets before leaving the room after making sure they put everything away.

On time, the car pulled up and they got in. It was a 10 minute drive to the office, they used their badges to scan for access to the building and went right to the top floor to meet with Chris. "Mr. Haddock! Welcome to Burglar. I trust your flight and stay in the hotel was well?" Chris asked smiling as he shook both Toothless's and Hiccup's hands.

"It was fine. Pretty quiet actually. We went right to sleep when we go there, haven't enjoyed it all that much." Hiccup replied smiling.

"Well hopefully this shouldn't take that long and you can go back and enjoy it all. I heard it has an indoor pool, spa, workout room, and sauna." Chris chuckled.

"We'll have to look into that when we return. So, what's first? Meeting or computer problems?" Toothless asked calmly.

"Unfortunately the computer because the things we need for the meeting are there and nothing is responding anymore. We had everyone step away and power it down until you got here." Chris responded with a firm nod.

"Alright, lets get to the mainframe then." Toothless sighed and with that the 3 of them headed back into the elevator to get to the mainframe then. Once they got there, the tech guys moved out of the way and let Toothless near the main computer that every other computer was connected too. "Is everything backed up?" Toothless asked.

"Yes. Every file since the branch opened is backed up to my home computers on several USB, and external hard drives." Chris told him.

"Good. Smart man...Alright lets see what the issue is..." Toothless mumbled as he powered the computer on. First screen that came up was a black one asking to start normal, or in safe mode. Toothless went to safe mode as everything loaded up and he began the full system scan, this took close to 15 minutes to get through. When it finished he got back to work reading through everything. "Couple minor viruses, fire-walls, corrupted files, internet issues...yaddie yaddie yadda..." He trailed off rubbing his head.

"Everything okay?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yeah, its easy fixes. There's just a lot of them, I'm gonna be needing another cup of coffee and this should be fixed in an hour." Toothless smiled.

"I will never understand how you figure all that out so easily..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Because I'm good at what I do love." Toothless chuckled.

"Coffee coming right up!" Chris smiled wide heading off as Toothless started his work on getting rid of viruses, and corrupted files." After 20 minutes he cracked his neck.

"Okay, it is way to quiet in here..." Toothless mumbled as he pulled out his phone and went to press the music app when he noticed the screen glitching out on the computer. "Huh..." Toothless pulled the phone away and the glitching stopped. "Babe, call my phone for a sec." Toothless said to Hiccup. He blinked but did what he was told, as soon as the call started the computer glitched out a lot more. Toothless ended it and it was fine. "Cell phones...The signal interferes with it. How many people down here use their phones without the wifi?" Toothless asked looking back at everyone.

"Uh...quite a few of us actually." Answered one man. Toothless rolled his eyes as he opened the computer settings and checked over everything.

"No wonder you're having issues, the settings aren't how they should be to handle cell interference..." Toothless sighed as he fixed that next. He tested it with his phone and everything was fine now, after that he turned on his music and continued to fix the rest of the issues. It ended up taking two hours to do but finally he set the computer to a full reset. When it started up again in regular mode and the scan came up clean with no more issues. "Done." Toothless said sitting back with his arms over his chest.

"You are a life saver, Mr. Fury." Said one of the men behind him with a smile. Toothless got up with a nod.

"Well now that's out of the way, I guess we can move on to the meeting now." Chris offered.

"Lets get it done. I wanna go back to the hotel and sleep." Hiccup yawned.

"I thought you said the shower woke you up babe." Toothless snickered a bit as he followed them to the elevator.

"Still tired though..." Hiccup sighed. With that they returned upstairs, got the files they needed for the meeting, and then it began.

(Few Hours Later)

Now it was close to 4pm and the meeting was done, everything was fixed and ready to get the product made and in stores just after the new year started. They had stopped for lunch after the first hour but then got right back to it afterwards. Hiccup and Toothless returned to the hotel and both flopped on Toothless's hotel bed exhausted as hell from the day they just had. "You did good in the meeting love. You led it perfectly and everything worked out." Toothless told him with a smile.

"Thanks...I'm so tired." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Take a nap. We'll get dinner around 6, order room service and eat here instead of going out." Toothless yawned.

"Should we check that storm?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll check it from my phone." Toothless groaned sitting up and pulling his phone out to open the whether app while taking off his outer jacket and loosening the tie around his neck. He read it over closely while also unbuttoning the first 3 buttons on his shirt. "Well that escalated quickly..." Toothless sighed.

"Bad?" Hiccup questioned.

"Worse than bad. Burglar is in an official blizzard warning. Flights are already being grounded and suspended in and out of Burglar." Toothless told him.

"How long is it supposed to go for?..." Hiccup asked worried now. Toothless looked at him with concerned, sad eyes.

"There's no telling babe. It's a blizzard warning...it depends how long it goes and how bad the snowfall is." Toothless looked down.

"A–are you saying...That we might get stuck here longer? As in...past Christmas?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"I don't know. I really don't...For now all we can do is watch it and keep ourselves up to date." Toothless said, Hiccup nodded. Neither of them wanted it to happen, they'd promised they'd be home in time for Christmas. Toothless wasn't going to call his parents yet, not until he was sure they wouldn't be home. Both of them laid back on the bed after changing in to sweat pants and sweaters, they cuddled up and set Hiccup's alarm for 6pm before falling asleep.


	53. I'm Ready

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 53: I'm Ready.**_

It was now the 23rd and the snow fall was set at their last update to be around 4 feet, and still coming harder. They were still in blizzard warning, sitting around their hotel room watching t.v because there was nothing else to do right now. It was around 11pm and the beeping of Toothless's cell phone alerted him of a text message, he pulled it to check over with a heavy sigh. "Son of a bitch..." He closed his eyes making Hiccup look over at him worried.

"Weather update?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Burglar just entered 'State of Emergency'. All travel in and out of Burglar has been stopped until further notice, everyone is ordered off the roads, there's a parking ban in place. Officials are urging everyone to stay indoors, and to stay warm." Toothless mumbled.

"We aren't getting home tomorrow are we?..." Hiccup asked gently seeing the discontent look on his boyfriend's face.

"Unless by some grace of Odin this storm stops, and the roads get cleared before 12pm...then no. We aren't...At this rate we might be stuck here until after Christmas. The snow isn't supposed to even start lightening until around 10pm on the 24th." Toothless clenched his fist a bit. Hiccup sat up now and put his hand on Toothless's arm softly, he felt bad. This was supposed to be the first Christmas that Toothless would get to spend with his family, all of them and now this stupid weather was interfering with that. He didn't blame Toothless for being upset about it.

"Time to call our parents, well your parents and my guardian?" Hiccup asked lightly rubbing his arm slightly. Toothless sighed holding the home button on his iPhone phone, _'What can I help you with?'_ Came the automated voice.

"Call home." Toothless said in a low tone. _'Calling Home.'_ Then it began dialing the house phone number, Toothless pressed it to his ear waiting for a pick up. 3 rings in and Celica answered it with a hello. "Cel, where are mom and dad?" Toothless asked.

" _We're all in the basement watching a movie."_ Celica said gently.

"Put one of them on..." Toothless sighed.

" _Are you okay big brother?"_ Celica asked clearly concerned.

"Just put one of them on sis." Toothless repeated himself. There was a little shuffling as he was sure he heard Celica tell them that 'brother sounds really upset right now'.

" _Toothless dear, what's the matter?"_ Came his mother's voice.

"We won't be making it back by Christmas Eve, maybe not even Christmas..." Toothless said slowly.

" _What! Markus pause the movie...Sweetheart, what do you mean you won't make it back in time? What's going on, what happened?"_ Lilly said with worry.

"Weather happened. Burglar is in a state of emergency, everything is grounded until further notice. The storm isn't even set to lighten up until 9pm on the 24th..." Toothless closed his eyes as Hiccup leaned against him for comfort.

" _I knew letting you go was a bad idea!..."_ Lilly cried now.

"I'm sorry..." Toothless said quietly.

" _Son, don't apologize. It was business, I would have gone too. You can't control the weather. Are you sure there isn't another way home? Train, bus? Anything?"_ Markus asked curiously.

"Everything in and out of Burglar is grounded. The only way would be driving and we're currently in a blizzard being urged to stay off the roads right now. It's a white out...Unless this storm stops in the next 6 hours...We aren't making it home. Just thought...I'd let you know." Toothless cringed almost, this bothered him deeply that they wouldn't make it home in time for such a big holiday.

" _Are you safe right now? Are you at the office or the hotel?"_ Markus questioned.

"Hotel with Hayden. We're hunkered down in the room for now, if we lose power all hotel goers will be moved to conference rooms with lanterns, blankets, and pillows." Toothless said.

" _Are you both okay?"_ Lilly asked now.

"We're fine...Just sitting on the bed watch t.v and the storm. We've already got 3 feet of snow according to the last update which was...20 minutes ago. The snow started on the 22nd really light around 6pm and not sticking, then it just progressed to this over night." Toothless informed them.

" _This is terrible. Should we...call the Doragon's and let them know?"_ Markus said to him.

"If you want too." Toothless mumbled. "I better go, save phone power. We've had a few brown outs since 10am...I'll charge up and keep you posted as I get updates. I'm sorry again...Love you all. Bye." Toothless hung up before they could stop him from leaving. He tossed his phone down in frustration covering his face and raking his hands through his hair with a heavy sigh. "Gods...damn it!" Toothless growled.

"It'll be okay baby...Least we have each other..." Hiccup said trying to comfort him. Toothless got off the bed, and slipped on his shoes. He put his phone in his pocket before heading to the door. "Whe–Where...are you going?" Hiccup asked quickly worried.

"I need to take a walk...I'll be back in about 20 minutes...Stay here." Toothless sighed.

"You don't...want me to come with you?" Hiccup said softly.

"I just need to clear my head babe...Please...I'll be alright, I'm...pissed off right now and I don't want to snap at you by accident. You know I have a temper, especially with Ryder around..." Toothless said as gently as he could, Hiccup nodded understanding as he gave a soft smile.

"I'll be here when you get back. I love you." Hiccup said to him.

"I love you too." Toothless opened the door and walked out in to the hotel hallway and just walked down the hall. While walking he don't know how many times he just walked up and down the hallway, through the stairwells to get to different floors. He couldn't believe his unfortunate luck right now with this storm, from the minute he found out about the blizzard warning he was worried this might happen. They had a chance to catch the train back earlier that morning and they decided against it because the office called them in to check out the model of the new product. Wanting to see how it turned out, they went in and ignored possibly their only way to get home in time. Now they were stuck in the hotel until further notice, he groaned heavily reaching the main level where the snack stand was.

He bought a soda and sat down at one of the tables with a hand to his forehead, eyes closed. His phone rang as he saw it to be his aunt Alicia calling him, evidently his parents called them after all. He answered it and put it to his hear, "Hello..." Yeah he was miserable right now so why hide it?

" _Hi sweetheart...Your dad just called to let us know."_ She began slowly.

"Sorry I'm going to miss Christmas with all of you...I was...really looking forward to my first big holiday with all my family in 8 years..." Toothless sighed.

" _Don't apologize, you can't control mother nature dear. We'll all find a way to get together before school starts again."_ His aunt Selby's voice was heard now.

"You don't understand. Hayden and I had a way out of Burglar this morning to get home to Berk, we ignored it because we got called in to look at the model for the new product...Now we're stuck here." Toothless growled.

" _We know it frustrating but it will be okay."_ Dan said now.

"I hope you're right...I better go, I told Hayden I'd be back in 20 minutes...See you guys...whenever I make it back to Berk." Toothless closed his eyes, they said goodbye and the call ended again. He put it down and lowered his head on to his arm which rested on the table. After another 10 minutes he finally lifted it, and finished his soda. He prepared to return his floor and room when someone approached him. It was a large man with brown eyes and black hair smiling softly at him, he looked to be in his 30's or so. "Can I help you?" Toothless asked calmly not wanting to be rude to him.

"Actually...I think I might be able to help you son. I hope you don't mind that I was sitting behind you listening to your conversation...I'm from Berk too and leaving tomorrow afternoon around 3pm after check out. Would you and your boyfriend like to come with me?" The man asked.

"We were told to stay off the roads...It's a blizzard, and white out..." Toothless reminded.

"We were urged to stay off the roads, not ordered too. And by tomorrow afternoon, the storm will lessen. Flights and other transportation won't be available until after Christmas for sure because of the time it will take to clear the runways and start getting things on schedule again. I have a truck with a plow on it, I can get myself and you two back to Berk in by 8am Christmas morning. I just need help getting the plow on the truck." The man said gently.

Toothless's eyes widened, he could...they could still make it home in time? "You'd...really take us with you? Complete strangers?" Toothless asked him.

"I'm Steve Dawdsen." Steve now introduced.

"Toothless Fury..." Toothless shook his hand.

"Now we aren't strangers. You're the CEO and COO of Haddock Industries? Right and Hayden...is Mr. Haddock the owner of the company. I heard about it on the news. You two here on business?" Steve asked.

"Yeah...We were supposed to leave 12pm tomorrow by plan, get home by 6pm Christmas Eve..." Toothless sighed.

"I'm on business here too, the company I work for uses a lot of the products you guys push out. We love them so it would be my esteemed pleasure to give you and Mr. Haddock a ride back home to your families. I plan to drive until 12am, stop for the night and start again at first lights of morning." Steve smiled at him.

"Yo–you're being serious right now? You'll really take us with you back to Berk?" Toothless said still in shock at Steve's offer. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm being very serious, as I said I just need help getting the plow on the truck. Its in the bed right now." Steve said. Toothless stood up facing him with a smile now, his luck was finally turning around. He might not make it home for Christmas Eve, but he'd be home for Christmas and that was more than enough. "So what do you say?" Steve asked smiling.

"We'll come. Just tell us where to meet you tomorrow?" Toothless shook his hand again.

"Right here in the main lobby at 2:50pm." Steve told him, Toothless nodded.

"Thank you, Steve. If there is...anything I can do for you in return?" Toothless asked.

"Just keep pushing out great products, wife and kids love em." Steven chuckled.

"I make that promise to you my friend." Toothless said, with that the two shook hands once more as they split off and Toothless rushed to the elevator to get back to his floor and room. He rushed right back to the room when the elevator stopped and burst through the door seeing Hiccup looking scared at the sudden intrusion.

"Good Thor almighty, Tooth! You scared the hell out of me...What is going on? Why were you running?" Hiccup asked with a hand over his heart trying to calm down.

"We're going home." Toothless smiled wide. Hiccup's eyes widened now at what he said.

"What? Did the...storm lessen?" Hiccup asked with sudden curiousity. Toothless shook his head.

"No...Guy I met downstairs in the lobby offered us a ride home with home in his truck. He's from Berk too. He overheard me talking to Selby and Alicia...Saying we wouldn't be home in time. He approached me and asked if we wanted to ride with him, he has a truck with a plow on it. He can have us home by 8am Christmas morning, Hiccup! He recognized us from Haddock Industries, and says the company he works for uses our products all the time. He's leaving tomorrow at 3pm, and I told him we'd accept his offer. We're...going home and we'll be home for Christmas!" Toothless exclaimed.

Hiccup couldn't believe it, they were...really going to make it home in time for the holidays! Hiccup smiled happily as he threw his arms around Toothless's neck which forced them both down on the bed laughing and kissing in between. "Really? We get to go home!?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes babe, yes! We're going home...We'll make it." Toothless said smiling.

"I can't...believe this! I have to call Gobber and tell him." Hiccup said now.

"No, lets surprise them. Gobber said he was going to my parent's house in the morning anyway. Lets not tell them anything..." Toothless suggested.

"You're a sneaky thing aren't you?..." Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded as they kissed again. The two calmed their laughter and stared into one another's eyes a few seconds, smiling wide and panting from the excitement. "I love you." Hiccup said softly.

"I love you more." Toothless replied, it was then they still realized they were on the bed with Hiccup on top of Toothless from the tackle hug he gave his boyfriend when he found out they were going to make it home. Toothless pulled Hayden down and kissed him deeply, when Hiccup melted into it Toothless wrapped his leg around Hiccup's leg and flipped him so he was now on top deepening the kiss further. Hiccup moaned in to the kiss as the small make out session continued until they heard the clock strike 12am officially making it Christmas Eve morning.

They broke the kiss panting as Hiccup ran his fingers through Toothless's jet black hair blushing a bit. "Tooth..." Hiccup started.

"Yes love?" Toothless asked gently.

"I'm ready." Hiccup told him, Toothless blinked a few times wondering what he meant.

"Ready for?..." Toothless responded.

Hiccup took a deep breath, "To give myself to you fully." Hiccup said calmly and with zero hesitation in his voice. Toothless's eyes widened at what he said as he quickly moved off his boyfriend while sitting back on his knees staring at him in shock.

"Hayden. You...do know what you are saying to me right? That you're ready to have sex?" Toothless asked him. Hiccup sat up nodding to him. "And what makes you so sure that you are ready?" Toothless said now.

"Because you told me on more than one occasion that...I would know when I was ready to do it. And I know I am." Hiccup said softly but serious to him. Toothless arched a brow still not convinced at his words. "Toothless, ever since we met there's been something about you...that I love. Every day I find something new and I doubt that will ever stop. Everyday with you is nothing short of amazing, even right now. We're in a state of emergency white out blizzard and you found us a way home for Christmas. You never cease to amaze me, and I swear I fall in love with you more and more. Hell even after our first sleep over together when you told me about what it felt like to be in love...I stopped crushing on Astrid that night. From that...to now...I just felt like I belong with you, that I need and want you in my life forever." Hiccup told him.

"Hayden, this isn't...just some get off session. Its sex, its making love. The most intimate thing a couple can do together to express love between one another. And I don't want you making this choice because we're caught up in the moment both being beyond excited that will be home in time for Christmas. I don't want you to regret it." Toothless said firmly to him.

"Toothless I will never regret this because I love you. I only love you, and will forever only love you. No one else will ever make me feel the way you do, and I will never love anyone but you. I'm madly in love with you, and I feel in my heart, mind, soul, body...In everything that you are my soul mate. So whether its tonight, tomorrow, or 4 years from now...I know I'll be with you forever more and the only one I ever want touching me intimately...is you. I will only give myself to you because I trust you with my life." Hiccup said with a serious but loving tone still.

Toothless couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, Hiccup was outright telling him he was ready to have sex with him and there wasn't an ounce of hesitation in his voice. He knew Hiccup wasn't lying about what he said, Toothless read eyes well and Hiccup knew that. Regardless of Hiccup being ready, Toothless didn't know if he was. Just like with the blow job, it was a big step and this was something that couldn't be taken back. Of course he wanted Hiccup, but that was just it. It was a want. Could Toothless honestly say he was ready to make love to him? Sex between two males took a lot of preparation both physical, emotional, and mental. Physical wasn't so hard to do but emotional and mental was questionable for him.

And also to think about, was Hiccup asking him to make love to him right now? Or was he just saying he was ready in general? Toothless guessed he should figure that out first before making a decision himself. "Hayden. Why are you telling me this right now?" Toothless asked.

"Because I wanted you to know I'm ready when you are. I'm not saying all this because I'm caught up in the moment...I made this decision when we were still in Berk. When you fell asleep for a nap before dinner that day after school when Christmas break started. I just couldn't help but think about everything you've done for me, and all we've been through together. Good and bad, we're still here standing tall by one another's sides and I know for us that's how it will always be. With you I feel strong and confident in everything I do, and making love...is no different. I was afraid before but after all this...I'm just not scared anymore, I know everything will be fine no matter what." Hiccup said with a light smile.

"But why now, Hayden? After we just got out of a really heated make out session, after finding out we're going home in...15 hours?" Toothless asked again.

"Because I want you to make love to me." Toothless's eyes widened more now. He wanted it now? Right now in the hotel at 12:15am he wanted to have sex? Oh that wasn't pressuring or nothing. "I'm not saying we have too. All I'm saying is that I know kissing can lead to more, and if we went farther than our usual...I'm ready as long as you are too." Hiccup added to him.

"You're asking me to make love to you right here and now?" Toothless said trying to process it all. Hiccup nodded to him. "You understand what that entails? As I said...Its not just a get off session, Hayden. Its everything as in I wouldn't be stopping after foreplay." Toothless reminded him.

"I know. I understand that all, and yes I'm still sure that I'm ready." Hiccup said.

Toothless sighed closing his eyes, he knew by Hiccup's eyes that he wasn't lying about anything he said. He really was ready for this but Toothless didn't know if he was. He hadn't been expecting such a statement, or confession of this magnitude, especially not in the current situation they were in. Toothless sat there in silence a few minutes thinking about everything of their conversation from the last 15 minutes. As it rolled on 12:30am, Toothless finally opened his eyes and looked back at his boyfriend with a serious look in his eyes as he moved closer to Hiccup, staring in his eyes. "You are 100% positive that you want me to make love to you tonight, as in right here and now?" Toothless asked him.

Hiccup nodded to him, "I am." Hiccup said again with no hesitation. Toothless's eyes seemed to soften as he got off the bed, went to the door put the **'Do Not Disturb'** sign on the outside handle and then locked the door with the latch higher up. He hit the light dimmer dial and turned it down to give the room just enough light for it to be dark but they could still see one another in it. Toothless moved back to the bed with a small smile and loving eyes as he saw Hiccup sitting on the edge looking at him. Toothless placed both his hands on Hiccup's cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss, after a second he broke it staring in to his boyfriend's eyes.

"Then tonight I will make love to you, Hayden." Toothless said to him. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, Toothless would do it? Make love to him tonight like he wanted? Toothless was okay to do this? "But..." Toothless began giving Hiccup a serious look now. "If at anytime you get uncomfortable, or it starts to hurt too much. I want you to tell me immediately so I can stop or slow down. Do you understand me, Hayden? I know it will hurt you regardless but if it hits a point you can't handle it, I want you to tell me. Deal?" Toothless asked him.

"I promise I will tell you." Hiccup replied gently. Toothless sighed in relief as he smiled again, he kissed Hiccup deeply before slowly pushing him back down on the bed.


	54. It's Only Me & You

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 **~*{Fair warning that most of this chapter is gonna be sex until they leave to return to Berk with Steve :p Okay I lied...its ALL Toothcup sex! So enjoy! -Nightstar.}*~**

 _ **Chapter 54: Its Only Me & You.**_

 **(Lemon Start)**

The levels of passion they were exceeding currently were new to both of them, their kisses had never been more intense than what they were right now. Each one was filled with joy, and hunger for more, a longing for it to never end between them. Hiccup was on bottom, his arms wrapped Toothless's neck continuously pulling him in for more. Toothless was over his body, they were both already hard from the kissing alone and that had been going on a good 20 minutes now. Finally they broke apart panting still, small beads of sweat already forming on their foreheads from the heat forming between their bodies being so close and yet neither of them were even undressed yet.

Toothless sat back on his knees as he pulled Hiccup up with him and instantly kissed him again with his hands on his boyfriend's hips while Hiccup kept his around Toothless's neck and resting on his shoulders. Toothless's kissed trailed along his jaw line to the special spot on Hiccup's neck that always drove him wild and began to kiss, lick, and suck on it making Hiccup moan out lightly. "Ah...Tooth..."

"Ssh...It's almost 1am, Hic...Keep your voice down." Toothless reminded as he continued to assault the one place on Hiccup's neck. He strayed from it once or twice to kiss as far as the shirt would allow him, when it began to get in his way he moved his hands to the top few buttons and got a good grip before pulling hard and forcing every button down the shirt to pop right off and go flying around the bed and room. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit at what his lover had done.

"Too–Toothless...That was my good shirt..." Hiccup complained, Toothless rolled his eyes and pulled away from his neck and stared at him.

"Because you don't have a closet full back home. Its one shirt, Hayden...It was in my way and I didn't feel like unbuttoning every single one of them." Toothless said softly as he kissed his boyfriend again then pulled back with a smile. "Here, we'll make it even..." Toothless said gently as he moved Hiccup's hands to his own button down and gave a nod to him, Hiccup smiled blushing a little as he tore the two halves of the shirt apart and a snapping sound was heard as it went down the middle. Toothless smiled as Hiccup put his hands on Toothless's 4 pack abs and then moved his hands up under the shirt resting on Toothless's shoulders before sliding it off of them so the shirt would fall to the foot of the bed behind Toothless.

Hiccup's hands moved all around Toothless's upper half, fingers trailing along the lines of his chest and arm muscles slowly sending a tingle like shiver through Toothless. It only made him move in closer to Hiccup to now remove his boyfriend's shirt and tossing it across the room on to the other bed so it was out of the way. Toothless returned his lips to Hiccup's neck on the left side making the boy moan out again. "O–oh Gods...That feels s–so good...You have the softest...lips ever." Hiccup breathed out as his arms moved around Toothless's neck again and pulled him in for more. Toothless's kissed moved from the side of Hiccup's neck down and along to the end of his shoulder.

"I know it does, it drives you mad with pleasure..." Toothless almost purred against his neck making Hiccup bite his lower lip again. Neither of them could believe they were doing this right now, sure they were both in agreement on it and clearly passion between them wasn't a problem but Thor help them if anyone ever found out that two 17 year olds made love during a state of emergency blizzard in their hotel room on what still considered a business trip at 1am. Frankly at the moment, they didn't give a damn. They both wanted this so they were going to do it. Hiccup's arms were still roaming around Toothless's arms, mainly the shoulders and back. Toothless's hands stroked up and down Hiccup's arms before wrapped his right arm around his waist and started to lower him down on his back, while doing this Hiccup fixed his legs so they were straight out and Toothless between then.

Toothless's lips captured Hiccup's again as the intense kissed picked up, tongues swirling around together in a battle for dominance which Hiccup didn't stand a chance in hell of winning. Toothless was a lot more stronger in his kissed, they were fierce and deep, but passion filled none the less. Toothless was bent forward on his knees in a bow almost as he continued his kissed and let his hands roam down the front of Hiccup's body and to elastic waist band on his pajama pants to pull them down slightly making Hiccup gasp in to his mouth. The kiss broke a moment, "Lift your hips babe..." Toothless murmured against his lips.

Hiccup lifted his hips slightly as Toothless used both hands to pull his pants off along with his boxers then once off completely they were tossed to join the shirt on the other side of the room. Toothless's hands now moved up his boyfriend's legs and inner thigh making Hiccup shudder with pleasure before his hands stopped on his cock and stroked it lightly making Hiccup moan out again. "Gods..." He groaned into the kiss.

"Ssh love..." Toothless whispered as his lips trailed down to Hiccup's chest, then stomach, hips, and finally stopping at his cock with one single kiss on the head. Hiccup bit his lower lip to try and keep it down but he couldn't help it, it just felt amazing. It was just the two of them, no worries about parents, guardians, or friends showing up unexpectedly. Toothless held the middle of Hiccup's cock as he began to lick around the head as if it were an ice cream cone, then after a few minutes he lowered his mouth over it and started sucking slowly. Hiccup's hands gripped the sheets as he began to pant heavily.

"A–ah...Toothless..." He groaned out closing his eyes slowly. Toothless continued this for a while, a good 10 minutes before moving his hand and sucking lower inch by inch until Hiccup's cock began to hit the back of his throat which drove Hiccup wild with pleasure. The pants began quicker, the moans escaping his throat becoming more audible as Hiccup covered his mouth with one of his hands. His hips began bucking every few bobs, Toothless would bring his mouth all the way up to the head then back down at a steady pace not wanting to make Hiccup cum too fast. Toothless eventually pulled his mouth off when he felt Hiccup's cock begin to twitch, the clear sign he was about to cum.

Toothless chuckled a little as he moved back up to kiss Hiccup again while moved slightly to the side of his boyfriend to stoke him slowly. Hiccup moaned in to the kiss again as their tongues collided with one another, Hiccup's hands moved to Toothless's pants and pulled down just the front to gain access to his cock and start stroking him softly. Toothless groaned deepening the kiss as Hiccup adjusted his hand to stroking Toothless how he'd done it before they left for the airport knowing how much he liked it. "Hayden...I'm not gonna last long if you do that..." Toothless warned him.

"And we have all night..." Hiccup challenged with a smile. Toothless moaned softly as he pulled back from Hiccup and took his pants off fully so they'd be out of the way, now both them were completely naked stroking each other's dicks and still locked in kissing. It was roughly 2:05am now meaning they'd been at this for nearly an hour and both of them were surprised that neither of them came yet but most of what they did before was nothing but kissing, and de-clothing themselves.

"I sweat my bad habits are rubbing off on you. We do have to be out of here at 3pm tomorrow, and stuck in a truck for 9 hours before we can sleep again, you're aware of this right?" Toothless reminded him.

"I know. And I don't care..." Hiccup replied smiling as they kissed again, "Nothing else matters to me right now other than the fact that tonight its only me and you." Hiccup stroked his cheek lightly.

"Glad we're on the same page then." Toothless replied with a smile as Hiccup blushed at him. As the clock struck 2:20am, both of them were close to climaxing just from the stroking alone, both of them were panting and moaning. Toothless had Hiccup move his hand so Toothless could adjust back between his legs to continue sucking him off. Hiccup's moans increased again when his hips started to buck, his cock twitching during Toothless's sucking and stroking at a faster pace than before. It sent Hiccup over the edge as he bucked hard cumming without warning, Toothless took it all with a smile and then swallowed and licked him clean before pulling off with a pop.

Hiccup panted hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. "F–Fuck..." Hiccup groaned out hard trying to catch his breath.

"You sure you wanna keep going? I think you need a break after that love." Toothless chuckled at him.

"Then you lay back and let me take care of you while I recover." Hiccup offered with a smile. "Unless...that's not allowed because of that whole...dom and sub thing?" Hiccup asked him.

"Hayden, I told you that didn't matter to me. Besides, it only gets called into play when we actually...get to intercourse for who will be giving and who is receiving." Toothless reminded him.

"So how...is that gonna go?" Hiccup asked him.

"How do you want it to go. You wanna give or receive?...Well I suppose that isn't true, some couples switch off. I don't care either way. You're giving yourself to me, so I do the same in return." Toothless shrugged laying beside Hiccup now with one arm behind his head. Hiccup crawled over him now and lightly sucked the top of his head making him close his eyes and moan lightly. Once he was good and wet, Hiccup began to stroke him up and down slow.

"I've kind'a gotten used to being the receiver...So I'd like to stick to the norm...If...That's okay with you?" Hiccup asked a little shyly.

"If you'd like too then I don't mind." Toothless nodded.

"I–I only said something because I didn't know how you'd feel about...Well the receiving side of things...?" Hiccup said slowly.

"I'm okay now. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, Hayden. But regardless, if you prefer to be the receiver then that's fine with me too." Toothless smiled at him.

"You're...really okay? Like 100% okay now, it doesn't bother you anymore?" Hiccup asked.

"It will always bother me babe. I'm about 95% okay, there are still some things that would probably affect me. It still happened and that will be with me for the rest of my life but...I'm not going to let it control my life. I've accepted it, and moved on from it. And as you said, it only made me stronger." Toothless said softly, another moan escaping his lips when Hiccup picked up the pace of his stroking.

"Well maybe for tonight...I'll just be receiver and maybe another time...I can try being the giver, if that's okay?" Hiccup smiled.

"We'll see. Like I said...Some things will still make me hesitate such as, well being taken from behind. It'd have to be done slow, and with more light. To many things at once will trigger what happened and Fury or Ryder would take over as a defense. They would perceive it as a threat and fight back, I wouldn't want them to hurt you." Toothless stated.

"So like baby steps then? Like when I gave you the blow job before we left, slow and making sure you were okay with each thing I did?" Toothless nodded to him. "Huh well I think we can handle that but still until you're ready for that, I don't mind being the receiver." Hiccup replied.

"I appreciate you understanding..." Toothless moaned again, now Hiccup adjusted his hand to stroke Toothless the way he had before they left Berk where he was using just the three fingers near the head. "Hayden...I–I'll cum if you do it like that..." Toothless stammered out with another moan.

"Isn't that the entire point?" Hiccup smiled now as he lowered his mouth and started to suck on him, the strokes picking up in pace. Toothless's hand reached for Hiccup's head while it was bobbing on his cock as the moans came faster but he still bit back moaning full force given it was nearly 3am now. "No one to blame but yourself for teaching me what makes you cum fast." Hiccup remarked. Toothless was about to protest when he realized that Hiccup was right, his eyes closed as he bit his lower lip. Toothless's hips bucked once.

"Hay–Hayden!" Toothless moaned as he came fast, Hiccup stopped his bobbing but still took it in his mouth and swallowed. Toothless laid there panting a bit as Hiccup cleaned him off like it was an ice cream cone then removed his hand and mouth sitting back on his knees with a smile. Toothless finally sat up as he kissed his lover deeply and pushed him back on the bed lustfully almost with his legs on either side of Hiccup's, their cocks rubbing together with the light rocks of Toothless's hips. "Gods I love you..." Toothless panted breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." Hiccup replied as more kissing ensued. After another 10 of so minutes, Hiccup looked at Toothless lovingly. "Want me on me hands and knees now or...whichever is easiest for you?" Hiccup asked him.

"No, its whichever is easier for you. Most start doggy style because it opens the rear more but either way...I'm not doing that yet." Toothless told him, Hiccup blinked curiously. "Hayden, entering you dry would literally put you in the most pain you've ever felt in your life. It would probably cause tearing also...Again, take it from someone who knows. This is what takes the most preparation physically, because if its done wrong it will suck for both of us." Toothless told him.

"Okay, don't want that so...what do we do unless you brought lube with you?" Hiccup asked.

"I did not because I didn't anticipate this happening. So we'll have to do it the old fashioned way...But still not yet." Toothless said with a smile. "Turn around, hands and knees babe. I'm gonna finger you first." Toothless said softly. Hiccup blushed deeply and rolled on his stomach then propped himself up on his hands and knees, his rear facing his boyfriend and him looking back slightly to see what Toothless was doing. Sure, Toothless had fingered him before and Gods he loved it but he'd never done it like this before. Normally Hiccup was on his back and legs spread. Toothless reached for one of the pillows and put it under Hiccup's chest where his face would be.

"Wh–What's that...for?" Hiccup asked.

"I know how loud you get when I do this to you at home so when you start moaning, bite that." Toothless chuckled, Hiccup blushed redder but nodded to him. Toothless licked his fingers a few times to get them wet before he lightly teased Hiccup's anus with the index finger which made Hiccup moaned softly. "Bite it." Toothless told him, Hiccup lowered his arms a bit and buried his face in the pillow as Toothless slowly pushed his finger in just to the second knuckle as Hiccup cringed at first, breathing heavily. "Ssh love...I know it hurts a little more in this position. Just relax a little okay? Take a few deep breaths and relax your body. Don't tense up." Toothless coaxed him slowly using his other hand to reach for Hiccup's cock and stroke it a few times.

Hiccup closed his eyes tightly and took a few breaths like Toothless told him too, then relaxed his body. Some of the pain went away for him and he calmed down before glancing back slightly and given Toothless nod to go ahead. Toothless began to pump his finger in and out slowly, Hiccup's toes curled at the feeling as he began to moan again loving the feeling like always. "Mm...Tooth..." Hiccup panted.

"Fair warning, Hayden...I'm going to add a second finger soon, I know we've never done more then one but if you can't take that then there is no way we're having intercourse tonight." Hiccup nodded to him understanding. Toothless kept his fingering simple, a steady pace and occasionally curving it downwards to his G-spot which always made him moaned louder. After 10 minutes of this, Toothless leaned his head down some towards Hiccup's rear and pulled his finger out then licked around the hole a few times making Hiccup blush bright red at the new feelings. They'd never done this before, feeling Hayden flinch a bit Toothless now moved his head away. "We don't have lube babe, I told you the old fashioned way. You need to be wet, the ass doesn't self-lubricate like a vagina does. If you don't stay wet it will start to hurt...You have to relax love. Once I do this I'm going finger you with two, you still okay?" Toothless asked him.

"I–I'm okay...What you did...just took me b–by surprise is all." Hiccup said softly. Toothless nodded as he went back to licking his boyfriend's rear hole, Hiccup actually started moaning at the feeling. After a good minute of licking Toothless spit on his two fingers again and swirled it around before putting them back at Hiccup's ass.

"Don't tense, Hayden. Okay? I'll go slow and if you want to stop, say so. You promised remember..." Toothless told him, Hiccup nodded to him taking a few breaths to relax himself then felt Toothless push both fingers inside him slowly. Hiccup's eyes widened at the feeling of being stretched farther open. He grit his teeth to keep from yelling. "Hayden...Are you okay or do you want me to stop?" Toothless asked him.

"I–I'm..o–ok..ay..." He panted. Toothless again got inside to his second knuckle and stopped to give Hiccup a minute to relax, he could feel Hiccup's ass tightening and relaxing. "Go...ahead..." Toothless heard him say, so he slowly began to move both his fingers in and out of his rear. Hiccup cringed at the first few but then they turned to moans again, Toothless smiled as he leaned forward a bit to find Hiccup's cock between his legs and start stroking it again to increase the pleasure more for him. "Ah...Gods yes...Tooth!" Hiccup moaned out.

"Sssh babe..." Toothless kissed his back while curving his fingers again to drive Hiccup crazy. He picked up the pace with his fingers as Hiccup buried his face in the pillow to keep from yelling too loudly from the pleasure. Oh Gods it felt so good to him, he wanted more. He wanted so much more, he couldn't believe it felt this good.

"To–Tooth...less...faster ple–please..." Hiccup moaned out from the pillow, Toothless began to pump his fingers faster in to Hiccup making him moan louder, having to bite the pillow again. "Yes...!" Hiccup panted out as Toothless went a little harder stroking the G-spot again. He felt Hiccup's cock twitch from the stimulation of being stroked and ass-fingered.

"Want me to make you cum like this?..." Toothless asked using his thumb, ring and pinky finger to play with Hiccup's balls carefully.

"Ah! Gods...! I want you, Tooth...I want you inside me...ple–please!" Hiccup practically pleaded him. Toothless stopped stroking him and slowly pulled his fingers out, Hiccup panted hard looking back at him with happy, lust filled eyes almost.

"Settle down love...It's 3:30am...I have to get you and myself really lubricated for this to make it as painless as possible...Remember what I told you...Relax, deep breaths...and if it starts to hurt to much, tell me right away. You promised me..." Toothless said firmly. Hiccup nodded his head slowly as Toothless put his hands on Hiccup's ass cheeks and massaged them a bit before instantly beginning to lick his rear again, specifically around the hole and the hole itself. Hiccup buried his face in the pillow to keep from moaning loudly again.

His cheeks were flushed red, sweat coated both their bodies as Toothless got Hiccup good and wet around the ass. Then he moved on to himself by spitting in his hand a few times and stroking it around his cock to get it lubed up to enter Hiccup as easily as possible. Toothless held himself firm as he put his right hand on Hiccup's right side holding him in one place, his cock now pressed slowly against Hiccup's entrance. "Are you ready, Hayden? I'll go slow and you tell me when to stop or move...Alright?" Toothless told him.

"Okay Tooth..." Hiccup nodded.

"We can still stop now, I can tell you're nervous...Don't do this if you aren't ready. I mean it, Hayden...Are you certain you want to keep going?" Toothless asked firmly.

"I'm sure, Toothless." Hiccup replied to him calmly. Toothless took a deep breath himself as he slowly poked his head at the hole a few times, moving in each time a little more than the first until it made it through the tight hole.

"Don't tense up, it will only hurt more if you do...Okay, and if you yell...do it in the pillow. How do you feel? Is this okay so far?" Toothless asked.

"Its...fine...Ke–Keep going baby..." Hiccup told him softly. Toothless spit on his hand again to re-lubricate the ring of the hole, then around his cock. Hiccup closed his eyes and relaxed his body the best he could. Of course he was nervous, he was about to literally give his virginity to Toothless. That's not to say he regretted it but this was a big step for them. Toothless began held himself again and continued to push in slowly, watching Hiccup's body reactions for queues to keep going or not. Hiccup hissed once when he felt his hole stretch with the girth of Toothless's cock opening him more. Toothless stopped pushing in and looked at him.

"Hayden...Be honest with me. Is this hurting you too much?" Toothless asked.

"Its...stings yes but its not unbearable...I'm okay...It's going...to hurt no matter what you do or when we do it so...ju–just get it...over with." Hiccup replied panting a bit. Toothless moved his hand once half in and put it on Hiccup's left hip now and held him steady while he continued to push inside slowly, Hiccup cringed tightening his fist and lowering his head.

"This is too much, Hayden. I'm pulling out...I won't hurt you. I can't do that to you..." Toothless said as he went to pull out but Hiccup stopped him, Toothless looked in his eyes.

"Toothless. Whether we do tonight or years from now, it will still be this moment to enter me. It does hurt, I won't lie about that but it will hurt no matter when or where we do it. Its still a dick entering an asshole...It will hurt, but I'm okay...Just like with the two fingers...I have to adjust to it..." Hiccup said to him. Toothless knew Hiccup was right but that didn't mean he still wanted to hurt him, if they had real lube that didn't dry right away this would be different. "Please...keep...go–going...I don't...want to st–stop..." Hiccup added slowly.

Toothless sighed as he nodded he gathered more spit in his mouth and lubed both the rest of himself and Hiccup's ass up, he slowly pushed the rest of his cock into Hiccup's ass and heard Hiccup pretty much yell in to the pillow, biting it, cringing, and gritting his teeth from pain. He panted heavily, his ass constantly tightening at the new intrusion. "I'm all the way in, Hayden...Just tell me what you want me to do. Ball is in your court from here..." Toothless told him.

"Ju–Just...stay st–still..." Hiccup whimpered a bit trying to relax himself and adjust to Toothless's size. Toothless used his hands to slowly massage his back up and down, making sure to hit the spine most of all, his left hand reached down while being careful not to move his lower half at all and stroke Hiccup's length slowly to bring back some of the pleasure as a distraction from the pain. Nothing at first then Toothless Hiccup's rear unclench and relax, then a few moans escaped his lips. "Mm...Tooth..." He panted out. "Go...ah–ahead...Just...move slow..." Hiccup told him.

Toothless moved his one hand off Hiccup's back and began to thrust himself in and out of Hiccup at a very slow pace, at first Hiccup cringed in pain but then Toothless heard more moaning. "You just tell me what you want me to do. Slower, harder, faster, whatever you want...You're in control." Toothless reminded him.

"It...feels...so good...ba–baby..." Hiccup panted moaning still. "I–I want you to...g–go faster..." Hiccup asked him through the moans. Toothless began to move faster only eliciting more moans from his lovers throat, Toothless put his head back feeling the pleasure himself now. "Ah yes..." Hiccup lowered his head in to the pillow as his moans got louder.

"Gods...Hayden...You're so damn tight..." Toothless grunted a few times, then began moaning. They kept at this a good 10 minutes, Toothless keeping a steady speed and force in his thrusts. Hiccup turned his head to him slightly, "What is it babe?" Toothless asked.

"I–I was wondering...if we could...switch the position we're...in...Arms...getting tired..." Hiccup blushed. Toothless nodded as slowed down and pulled out.

"Get on your side..." Toothless told him, Hiccup laid down on his side as Toothless moved behind him and lifted his leg up. Toothless held himself again and pushed in slow, Hiccup didn't even cringe this time. He panted wanting more, Toothless decided to test the waters and instantly jump back in to the speed he was before pulling out. Hiccup moaned again louder, Toothless had to cover his mouth. "Ssh..." Toothless reminded again, he turned Hiccup's head and began to kiss deeply while still fucking him. They continued at this position for close to 15 minutes, then they switched against so Hiccup as on top riding what would be considered reverse cowgirl.

Neither of them realized it was 4am, then again neither of them cared. Toothless checked the clock to see it was 4:15, he moaned, breathing heavily. Another thing that surprised them was that neither of them had cum yet when they'd both been close various times. Another position they ended up in was Toothless standing and Hiccup's laying on his back near the edge of the bed, his legs draped over Toothless's shoulders while he was essentially pounded into because he asked Toothless to go faster and harder. Also in this position, Toothless had perfect angle to stroke Hiccup's cock to bring them both closer to orgasm. When the clock hit 4:45am, the last position the managed to get in before both were nearly at their limit was Hiccup on his back, Toothless on his knees. Hiccup's thighs were pushed forward against Toothless's chest, his knees were bent over Toothless's arms.

"Gods...Toothless...I can't...hold back anymore...I–I'm gunna cum..." Hiccup panted hard, their bodies were sleeked with sweat, their bangs sticking to their forehead, they were breathing heavily, hearts racing and pounding in their chests.

"Me too...Do you want me to cum inside of you or outside...?" Toothless grunted now.

"Does it...matter...? Its not like...I can...get pregnant." Hiccup smiled softly.

"I suppose not, just thought I'd ask first..." Toothless told him as he kept thrusting in to Hiccup hard and fast. They lasted another 5 minutes before Hiccup's hips bucked and he gripped Toothless's arms tightly throwing his head back in pleasure. "Hayden...I'm cumming!" Toothless panted.

"Ah...Tooth! M–me too!..." Hiccup moaned out loudly. "Toothless!" He yelled a little louder than he meant too.

"Hayden!" Toothless groaned as they both came at the same time, Toothless released hard and fast inside Hiccup's ass while Hiccup moaned, breathing heavily as he released on himself and Toothless's hand which had been stroking him. Both panting heavily now Toothless licked the cum from his hand before slowly pulling out and letting Hiccup's down against the bed. Toothless crawled over him and kissed him deeply. They both laid there unmoving for about 10 minutes until they could breathe normally again. They got out of the bed that had originally been Hiccup's and Toothless actually had to hold Hiccup up so he didn't fall since his legs apparently felt like jell-o. Toothless let Hiccup go to the bathroom first and clean off, then Toothless went after him. They both got into Toothless's bed and snuggled together beneath the covers for warmth, still naked too. Toothless set his phone alarm to wake them up at 1:30pm. Since currently it was about 5:10am and they'd been up all day and night.

 **(Lemon End)**

"I...love you...so much." Hiccup smiled softly.

"I love...you too, Hayden..." Toothless kissed him again with that, Toothless laid his arm over Hiccup's stomach while Hiccup laid on Toothless's right arm. Not long after both of them knocked right out to sleep after having the best night of their lives.


	55. Christmas Surpise

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 55: Christmas Surprise.**_

It had been such a long, amazing night between the two lovers. They'd finally made love for the first time ever and now that they had done it, they were both sure it would be happening again. Neither of the cared though, it really was the most intimate thing a couple could do to express their love for one another. They had quite literally made love all night long from about 12:45am to 5am. They did so many positions, and came multiple times. They were exhausted when they had fallen asleep around 5:10am. Toothless had set his alarm for 1:30pm that way they would have time to wake up, drink coffee, shower, pack up and meet Steve in the main lobby to help attach the plow to the truck and get back to Berk tomorrow morning.

Toothless actually woke up close to 3 minutes before the alarm went off, he laid there holding Hiccup close to him as he had his head propped up with his right hand to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him. 'You are the most beautiful think I've ever laid eyes on, Hayden...And you will never know how much I truly love you.' Toothless thought as he kissed Hiccup's cheek then reached for his phone to shut the alarm off before it went off, he'd let Hiccup sleep a while longer. Toothless shut the ringer off then slowly got out of the bed, he grabbed a pair of boxers, then pulled on his sweat pants which had been carelessly thrown on the bed when they were having sex, then to the floor when they went to bed.

Toothless yawned as he began getting the coffee ready, he closed his eyes after starting it then glanced t Hiccup who was still sleeping peacefully. When the coffee was done brewing after 10 minutes, Toothless made his first cup up and began to drink it while moving to the window so he could look outside and check how deep the snow was, it was about knee of thigh high right now and actually starting to lighten up a lot. Toothless sat down in the chair sipping his coffee while checking the weather. He still couldn't believe they were going home this afternoon. It really was a miracle to him, he might miss Christmas Eve but he'd be home Christmas morning and that was enough to make him happy.

From what he discussed with Steve the evening before was that they were going to meet at 3pm in the main lobby, shovel out his truck, then put the plow on. They were going to drive until midnight then stop for the night, grab some breakfast at the nearest place and keeping going at mornings first light for the remaining few hours through Berk. Toothless checked the weather in Berk from his phone, right now if was minimal snow fall and barely sticking so once they got out of Burglar which would be a very slow process, they would be okay. They were going to have to drive at speeds about 15mph to handle the snow fall, then when leaving Burglar to enter Berk they could pick up speed depending on weather.

His parents and siblings would sure be in for a surprise when he and Hiccup showed up unannounced at 8am or so. Toothless was eternally grateful to this man for what he was doing for them, taking them with him in his truck so they wouldn't have to miss Christmas with their families. Toothless's parents were actually trying to call him still and he wasn't answering so he wouldn't wake Hiccup up. They'd assume his phone was dead or something, which was fine. He'd call them right before he left to say they lost power and his phone died. In the silence Toothless began to hear movement as his eyes glanced to Hiccup's form beginning to stir.

Hiccup rolled over slow and opened his eyes to adjust to the light, he saw Toothless sitting in the chair by the window with a cup of coffee. Hiccup instantly smiled softly, "Morning beautiful." Toothless greeted him gently.

"Morning handsome. When did...you wake up? I never heard the alarm." Hiccup asked sitting up slow and rubbing his eyes.

"I turned it off so you could sleep more, I know last night was long for us." Toothless chuckled a bit earning a faint blush from his boyfriend. "I woke up about 20 minutes ago, its almost 2pm. There's coffee if you want some." Toothless told him.

"Gods I don't even want to move right now..." Hiccup sighed laying back with a smile.

"How do you feel? Sore? Pain?" Toothless asked softly.

"Sore yes, pain...Not so much." Hiccup looked over at him again.

"Take a hot shower, should help with the soreness. Sorry if I was too rough on you last night...But in my defense you were the one begging me to go harder and faster." Toothless said as he got up and moved to the drawer where Hiccup's things were, he got his boyfriend a pair of boxers then grabbed his sweat pants off the floor before walking back towards him.

"Thanks and I know...It just felt so good and I wanted more..." Hiccup blushed deeply while Toothless went to the coffee pot and poured Hiccup a mug, then added sugar and milk to the way he liked it as he brought it over. Hiccup blew it a few times before taking some sips and relaxing. "That hits the spot. So we leave in an hour right?" Hiccup asked him.

"We do. We should pack up first, shower after." Toothless offered.

"Sounds good to me. How's the weather?" Hiccup questioned.

"Lightening up considerably but still about knee to thigh high out there and the wind is strong." Toothless shrugged as he put his coffee down on the night stand to pull their suitcases from the closet. Toothless pulled out the clothes he'd be wearing for the ride home and left a set to change into on top. He also took it upon himself to pack Hiccup's for him, but this point it was 2:20pm. "Alright, I'm going to shower. You wanna join me?" Toothless asked.

"Sure, why not." Hiccup smiled as he finished his coffee and got up slipping on his boxers but not bothering with the sweat pants. The two of them entered the bathroom together, Toothless got the water going to a medium hot where it would relax them but not burn. Toothless stepped in first after removing his clothes, then Hiccup followed afterwards. They washed their bodies and switched out to rinse off, then did the same for their hair. When clean they ended up making out for a good 5 minutes standing under the water. By Toothless's guess it was close to 2:50 or so and they had to stop. Toothless shut the water off as they both got their towels from the rack and dried off then returned to the main room to get dressed.

Thankfully they had been smart and packed two sets of casual clothes so they wouldn't have to wear their suits home. They threw away their shirts that had been ripped during last night, and cleaned up the room to the best they could before double checking they had everything. Toothless checked the closet, bathroom, drawers, and even the safe that was in their room. With a nod of approval the two grabbed their suitcases, and garment bags before unlocking the door and exiting the room to get to the elevator. Toothless pressed the lobby button as the elevator began to move down slow, both of them couldn't erase the smiles on their faces. They were going home!

When the doors opened and they walked out, Toothless saw Steve at the check out desk talking with the man who was insisting he doesn't try to leave. Toothless checked himself and Hiccup out, turning in their room keys then standing by Steve. "Ah, Toothless! There you lads are." Steve smiled brightly.

"We're here. Steve, this is my boyfriend...Hayden Haddock. Owner of Haddock Industries." Toothless introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Haddock. I'm Steve Dawdsen." Steve smiled as the two shook hands.

"Thank you so much for taking us with you back to Berk..." Hiccup smiled softly.

"Again, the pleasure is all mine. Well, shall we get started? My truck is parked right out front, after some arguing...I got the hotel to let us borrow some snow suits and shovels." Steven smiled wide.

"We're ready. Babe, stay in here with the bags okay? Go get some breakfast from the snack stand over there." Toothless kissed his cheek, Hiccup nodded and went to get them something to eat while Toothless and Steve changed in to the overall type snow pants, hats, gloves, and what appeared to be rain boots. They got their shovels then got right to work shoveling a path towards Steve's truck. It didn't take as long as they thought it would. There was only about 2 feet of thick, wet snow. The rest was more or less a semi-wet powder. Reaching the truck in 30 minutes, they got it cleaned off and shoveled it out.

By this point it was 3:35pm and they'd finally gotten to the bed of the truck to get the plow out. "Alright, its kind of heavy. You sure you can hold your side of it?" Steve asked.

"I got it, lets just get it on before this snow gets worse. Weather says it might pick up again." Toothless called to him. Together with little difficulty they lifted the plow and moved it to the front of the truck, Steve got it all hooked on and they both smiled. There was even a salt distributer in front, the two got in the truck and drove it to the front of the building. They took off all the snow gear, ate some breakfast, along with another cup of coffee. They all relaxed a few minutes, went to the bathroom, then loaded in the tuck together.

"Alright, its about 4pm. We've got 8 hours of driving to get through before midnight. If I mapped it right, we should be just out the outskirts of Madguts by then and there is a motel we can grab for the night. We ready?" Steve asked.

"We are so ready to go home." Toothless said smiling, Hiccup nodded.

"Then we're off!" Steve cheered, he started the truck and dropped the plow then they were gone heading out of the hotel parking lot and on to the main roads where plows had finally started to make their way to clearing of. Hiccup closed his eyes happily as he leaned his head on Toothless's shoulder.

"We'll be home in 15 hours..." Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Yes we will be." Toothless nodded as he laid his head on his boyfriend's. They'd be home soon, he couldn't wait. Neither of them could.

(8 Hours Later)

Leaving Burglar was harder than they thought, they had to drive about 7 miles because of how slippery is was and they had to stop to get the built up snow off the front of the plow. It was about 11:30 when they were forced to stop because they needed gas and sleep. Hiccup and Toothless were both still tired from their late night fun, Steve found them a motel near the edge of Madguts which is as far as they reached before they all needed to stop. They got gas first then got a room for the night, Toothless and Hiccup would share a bed while Steve took the other. They stopped at 5:30, then a snack around 9. They were all winding down and relaxing now.

"So we leave what time tomorrow morning?" Hiccup asked.

"Figuring that out now. The storm in Burglar hit here too, not nearly as bad but still enough to slow us down until we get out of Madguts which is still another 1 hour drive, then through Outlands to Berk is another 3. We might not reach Berk until closer to lunch time. Leaving Burglar with all that snow put us behind. Thankfully though we did reach the Outlands/Madguts line before stopping for the night." Steve informed them.

"So an hour out of Madguts, 3 through Outlands...then I'd say to where we're going is probably 45 minutes from the Berk County line. If we leave at 5am, we'll be out of Madguts by 6. Then we'll be past Outlands and entering Berk by 9...home by 10am." Toothless stated with his eyes closed.

"I'm gonna need more than 5 ½ hours of sleep to do all that lad." Steve chuckled.

"I'll drive if you want. I don't need a ton of sleep to function and you've been driving the whole 8 hours since Burglar." Toothless offered.

"Yeah, that could work. You know how to read a map and work the plow?" Steve asked him.

"I watched you run it the whole ride. And I can use my cell as a GPS..." Toothless nodded.

"Then its settled. Toothless can drive us through Madguts, Outlands, and into Berk. You can sleep more in the truck." Hiccup smiled.

"Perfect, now I think we should all be getting some sleep." Steve added. They flipped off the lights after putting the map away and getting comfortable. All of them were asleep by 11:50pm, all extremely tired too. At the 4 hour mark of their drive, Toothless checked in with his parents to let them know the snow was just starting to lighten and plows were making their around to clear roads off. But the chances of them catching a flight back to Berk were still slim to none because they still had to follow the list of people who had flights before them. Toothless tried to make it seem like they wouldn't be getting home until at least the 26th at best or early on the 27th. He wanted them to think they wouldn't be home that way it could be a big surprise when Steve's truck pulled up outside the house and they came in.

(The Next Morning)

As planned they woke up at 4:45am, made coffee, then prepared to leave again. Toothless got in the drivers seat, lowered the plow and they were on their way again. They stopped at an open McDonalds for breakfast around 6am when they crossed in to Outlands. They elected to eat in the truck so make up for lost time leaving Burglar. Hiccup and Steve were fast asleep while Toothless drove thinking about everything that happened lately, though most was bad...Everything had worked out perfectly. Around 8:30am, Toothless saw the sign to say they'd be entering Berk soon and thankfully the snow was light enough that they didn't need the plow anymore.

Now they could pick up speed and possibly beat their original time. Toothless grew more excited with each passing moment, they were so close to home, about an hour left. He couldn't wait to see the looks of shock on his family's face when they arrived there out of the blue when they'd been thinking this whole time that Toothless and Hiccup wouldn't make it home before the 26th or 27th. At 9am for sure, Toothless saw the sign that said 'Entering Berk County' and cheered. Hiccup woke up quickly looking around.

"Wha...?" He said tiredly.

"We just entered Berk babe!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Really!? So we're...45 minutes from home then!" Hiccup said smiled, they shared a quick kiss as Steve woke up. The group of them cheered together and kept driving, they stopped around 9:15 to let Steve take over again. "Gods I'm so excited! How do you think they will react seeing us ahead of schedule?" Hiccup asked him.

"Probably over-joyed...then pissed for lying to them." Toothless chuckled as they held one another's hands.

(10am)

The truck pulled up in the driveway of the Fury house, they could see that Gobber was already there. They quietly got out and got their bags as they looked at Steve. "Thank you so much for bringing us home, Steve." Hiccup smiled lightly at him.

"It was my pleasure boys. No one should be away from their family on Christmas, and with how much your inventions and products help people...I thought of nothing better to give then to give back to both of you. Have a merry Christmas and wonderful new year. I hope we'll see each other again." Steven said gently.

"Same to you and your family, Steve. Thank you again." Toothless bowed his head to him. Steve slowly pulled out of the driveway and pulled away down the street. Hiccup and Toothless looked at one another with wide smiles.

"We did it babe...We made it home for Christmas." Hiccup said, they shared a kiss before heading to the front door while making sure their heads stayed out of sight. They both took a deep breath as Toothless put his hand to the door and knocked a few times.

(Inside)

They were all sitting sadly in the living room, wishing that Hiccup and Toothless were home with them. No one had opened presents yet because they didn't feel right doing it without Toothless there. "I can't believe the weather...Toothless must be hating it right now." Celica sighed.

"His first Christmas with a family...and he has to miss it..." Markus looked down. It was then they heard the front door get knocked on and all looked at one another curiously. "Who could that be...?" Markus asked as he got up and moved to the door, he looked back at them who nodded for him to answer it. Markus opened the door and saw Toothless and Hiccup standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Too–Toothless? Hayden?..." Markus breathed out, at this all of them got up and rushed to the door to see the boys there.

"Hey dad. Merry Christmas...Santa had a late delivery and decided to grab us and take us home. You gonna let us in so we're not freezing our asses off out here?" Toothless remarked with a wide smile.

"My baby! You're home! How did you get home!? You said not until...after Christmas?" Lilly cried hysterically as she wrapped her arms around Toothless tightly then pulled back so they could come inside.

"If you calm down...We'll tell you because I swear that its nothing short of a miracle we're even here." Toothless told her. After they were in, the door shut and hugs were passed around, they were all sitting down.

"Originally, yes. We weren't due home until after Christmas, after the state of emergency was announced and Toothless called all of you to let you know...He went for a walk being how upset he was about everything, having to miss the holidays." Hiccup started.

"As I was sitting in the lobby, after talking to Selby and Alicia...A man approached me, I asked if I could help him and he said no but maybe he could help me. He said he had a truck, with a plow and was leaving 3pm on the 24th. He invited Hayden and I to come with him since he was coming to Berk anyway. Of course, I jumped at the chance to come home. So we left 4pm on the 24th after shoveling out the truck and putting the plow on, drove out of Burglar into Madguts. We stopped around 11:30 to rest, then left again at 5am to get through Outlands and back here. So here we are." Toothless smiled.

"It really is a miracle...I'm so glad you're home and you're in so much trouble for lying to us." Lilly exclaimed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And it was so worth it to see your faces." Toothless chuckled. "And now that I'm home, I just want to spend Christmas with my family, and boyfriend..." Toothless sighed happily.

"And celebrate we shall! Lets get ready to go to Bashem, we can still catch the train and be there by 11." Markus said.

"No...I want to stay here with you guys, I can see them after...Besides...anymore traveling and I'm gonna pass out. I'm extremely tired right now." Toothless said.

"Then we'll stay here." Lilly nodded. After that, they began opening presents. Toothless had gotten some for Hiccup, and vice-versa seeing they did their shopping before the trip was planned. They spent all day just sitting around talking and enjoying each other's company, they ate more food than they should of, and just had a great time. It was a miracle that Toothless and Hiccup made in home in 15 hours driving as much as they did just got get home in time. It was a Christmas miracle and blessing.


	56. Happily Holidays

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 56: Happy Holidays.**_

Toothless had never been happier with how things had turned out. A last minute business trip that turned in to possibly not making it home because of a blizzard and 4 feet of snow preventing them from making their flight home on Christmas Eve. But one lucky break managed to get them home for Christmas morning and it was the best Christmas Toothless ever had, spending it with his family or the ones who took him in at least and have been unimaginably kind to him ever since. And to think it hadn't even been one year yet. Only 10 months since his entire life turned around, he was so happy. He had a mom and dad, two sisters, one brother, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends, and of course his beloved boyfriend.

He spent all Christmas with the Fury family, Hiccup, and Gobber. The day from when they arrived was perfection, they opened presents to one another, had a big dinner, and just talked all night about how Hiccup and Toothless's business trip went the only thing they left out was the fact they'd made love very early in the morning on the 23rd but nothing got by Gobber because when he saw Hiccup get up slowly, he pulled him aside while the others were sitting in the living room together. Now in the kitchen, Gobber stared at Hiccup intently.

"Wh–What is it?" Hiccup asked him a little uncomfortable with the stare.

"Lad. I've known ya all yer life...I know when sometin is off. Now tell old Gobber what really happened these last few days in Burglar." Gobber told him.

"We did tell you everything. We arrived on time, spent the 2nd in the meeting and fixing a computer, spent the 23rd stuck in the hotel mostly, left for the office once to see the new model, by then the storm was worse so we hunkered down at the hotel. Then on the 24th at 4 we started the drive with that guy Toothless met to come here." Hiccup explained.

Gobber put his hands on his hips staring at Hiccup still with disbelief. "'Iccup..." Gobber said slowly.

"That was it. Nothing else happened." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hayden Haddock, I practically raised you now tell me the truth. I saw you wince when you got up earlier...The same kind of wincing Toothless gave after his attack and was sore." Gobber sighed. Hiccup looked down bashfully now.

"Fine...Toothless and I...made love yesterday." Hiccup mumbled.

"Couldn't hear you lad." Gobber asked again.

"Toothless and I made love yesterday." Hiccup said firmer, he wasn't ashamed about it.

"I thought so. You both agreed then I assume?" Hiccup nodded to him, "You going to tell me what in the name of Odin possessed you to go through with this?" Gobber questioned.

"Not right now I'm not...Its Christmas...Toothless and I wanted it to stay a secret to avoid this...He didn't force me, or pressure me. I'm...the one who asked him to do it. I wanted him to make love to me so we did." Hiccup said rubbing his arm nervously.

"I'm not mad at you lad, I told you the day of yer birthday that I didn't care of you did it as long as its what you wanted and were ready for it. I only asked because I saw you wince in pain, I wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren't bleeding the next mornin right?" Gobber asked.

"No, I wasn't bleeding. I'm just sore because of how rough we went...I'm okay. Toothless would never hurt me, he was understanding, slow, and gentle with me." Hiccup blushed.

"Its alright lad, like I said. I'm not mad. As long as you're okay and its what you both wanted then its okay with me." Gobber smiled to him and ruffled his hair. "I won't tell anyone." Gobber winked, Hiccup nodded as they went back in the living room smiling. Toothless looked up at him curiously.

"Everyone alright babe?" Toothless asked him.

"Yeah, Gobber just wanted to know why I was so tired. I told him because the night of the 23rd after you told me Steve would be giving us a ride back to Berk we...stayed up until 5am talking about how excited we were to both be able to be home for Christmas." Hiccup said, Toothless nodded to him and smiled. He understood that Gobber figured out what they'd done together.

"No wonder you two are exhausted. Being up all day on the 23rd, then up til 5am, then driving from 4pm to 11:30pm on the 24th, to be up again at 5am to get here. Why don't you two go get some sleep? Oh! Toothless, call the Doragon's and let them know we'll come tomorrow to celebrate." Markus smiled. Toothless nodded as he got his phone out and searched for his aunt Selby's number. He pressed it then put it to his ear waiting. It finally connected.

" _Toothless! Merry Christmas sweetheart."_ Aunt Selby said with a clear smile in her voice. Toothless could hear the others in the background.

"Merry Christmas Anty Selby. The other's with you at Gram and Gramps?" Toothless asked.

" _Of course we are, wish you were too. How's Burglar doing with weather?"_ Aunt Alicia asked now, obviously he was on speaker phone.

Toothless chuckled a little. "Wouldn't know, not there anymore. Hayden and I are back in Berk, arrived this morning around 10am."

" _Wonderful dear, you made it home in time! How did you do it? Did the snow lighten and you caught a bus or train?"_ Asked Rebecca.

"No actually. After I got off the phone with you, I was approached by a man in his 30's saying he thought he could me. He offered Hayden and I a ride back to Berk in his truck which had a plow on it. So we left the hotel at 4pm on the 24th and drove until 11:30pm reaching Madguts limits to enter Outlands. We left at 5am the next morning and got here at 10. Sorry we didn't by...Hayden and I are beat from all the driving. I took this mornings 5am-9:30am drive shift. I'm running on like one cup of coffee." Toothless said to them.

" _Oh don't worry about it. Come tomorrow, we're all getting together again."_ Jay now said.

"We'll definitely come tomorrow afternoon. I just wanted to call to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and let you know we're back safe and sound." Toothless smiled.

" _We're glad to hear it dear. We can't wait to see you tomorrow."_ Came his Aunt Stephanie's voice now.

"Can't wait to see you guys too. Love you all..." Few seconds of pause, "Bye." Toothless smiled then hung it up and slid his phone away. "Alright so I guess Christmas in Bashem tomorrow afternoon." Toothless said.

"That's fine with us dear. We'll go around 12, get there for 1ish. Are you joining us Hayden, Gobber?" Lilly asked gently.

"I am, how about you Gobber?" Hiccup asked looking to his guardian now.

"Fine with me. Are you...spending the night here, Hiccup?" Gobber smiled.

"If its okay with Markus and Lilly?" Hiccup looked towards them now.

"Its always fine with us. We love Hayden, he's practically part of the family." Lilly giggled.

"On that cheery note...I need a shower and change of clothes." Toothless said as he stood up.

"Crap, maybe I should go home tonight and do the same." Hiccup mumbled.

"You know you can wear a set of mine right. You're only a inch or two shorter than me." Toothless chuckled. He looked at the time, it was 8:30 or so. It had been a very long day for both of them and they were beat, Hiccup got up with him nodding.

"Sleep well boys!" Markus called as Hiccup and Toothless made their way upstairs. Once up there they went to Toothless's room who got a change of sleep wear from himself, then for Hiccup. Gobber was going to take Hiccup's bags home for him, then he'd return the next day.

"I feel bad taking your clothes." Hiccup blushed.

"Not like you haven't done it before love." Toothless chuckled to him.

"If you're referring to that day in gym class, I didn't take your shirt...You gave me it." Hiccup reminded poking his chest.

"And what a shocker that I still never got that shirt back babe." Toothless kissed him deeply, Hiccup moaned into it lightly then the two of them split apart.

"I'll have Gobber bring it tomorrow. I keep forgetting I have it still...I was just...amazed you gave me it that day after Derek shredded mine and...showed off my cuts..." Hiccup looked down a little.

"Hey...It's in the past. Those guys are our friends now...And why wouldn't I give you it to wear. I knew you didn't bring a spare shirt that day, and I had one. So I gave you my long sleeve, and put my gym shirt back on. I wasn't going to make you go home shirtless." Toothless grabbed his clothes, then made his way towards the bathroom. He stopped halfway and looked at Hiccup, "You coming?"

"Well I thought you were showering?" Hiccup blinked.

"I am, I'm inviting you to join me." Toothless smiled.

"Uh...your parents are right downstairs...Is that really a good idea?" Hiccup asked him.

"Hic, they don't care. Besides...Who said we were showering together? I just like having the company." Toothless replied to him. "I swear you are so perverted sometimes." Toothless chuckled entering the bathroom.

"Its you Tooth, everything about you is friggen sexy as shit." Hiccup said following him in. Toothless shut the door and locked it closed as he flipped the water on and waited for his to heat up, he got his phone playing soft music for background noise while he started taking his shirt and pants off.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Toothless said as he turned the shower on and then stepped in towards the back before taking his boxers off and dropping them on the bathroom floor through the curtain. "So Gobber figured out what we did huh?" Toothless asked while standing under the water.

"Yep...I couldn't exactly lie to him." Hiccup sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I bet you $20 the next time we see our friends their gonna ask if we did anything when all alone in the hotel for 3 days." Toothless said.

"But still, its our business baby. And telling my...guardian we made love all Christmas Eve morning isn't exactly what I wanna do. Hiccup mumbled.

"I know, its awkward but come on...We're 17, we're lovers, and we were alone. Not that hard to figure out, besides...Gobber told us he didn't care as long as you were sure its what you wanted and were ready for it." Toothless said poking his head through the curtain to look at Hiccup. "What was his clue?" Toothless asked him.

"He said he saw me wince when I got up earlier, he could tell I was sore." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Are you still sore?" Toothless questioned.

"Not so much anymore. Was mainly from all the sitting during the drive." Hiccup replied lightly.

"Come in the shower with me." Toothless offered.

"B–But your parents?" Hiccup blushed darkly.

"Are downstairs cleaning up and watching Christmas movies...Come on, you know you love it." Toothless grinned. Hiccup mumbled something about that being very true, he stood up and removed his clothes then stepped in with Toothless. He instantly relaxed at the water's temperature, Toothless was always good at making it perfect. Now with the water falling over both of them Toothless kissed him deeply, keeping their bodies pressed together tightly Toothless wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist while Hiccup put his arms around Toothless's neck. Their tongues swirled around one another with each kiss. Toothless began to move his kissed to Hiccup's neck now which made him put his head back in pleasure.

"Too–Tooth...Mm..." Hiccup moaned quietly as he could.

"Wanna go another round?" Toothless whispered in his ear.

"I–In he–here? Right..n–now?" Hiccup said in surprise at his boyfriend's suggestion.

"Why not? Parents and siblings are distracted, we've got music and the shower to cover us. They won't be up here for another 2 hours at least..." Toothless said gently. Hiccup looked at him softly then smiled and nodded, Toothless kissed him again.

 **(Toothcup Shower Sex!)**

Toothless deepened the kiss while his hand reached down to massage Hiccup's cock lightly, he felt it go from soft to hard in his hand while stroking him. It didn't take Toothless long to get hard either, Toothless moved back to kissing Hiccup on the neck. "Mm...Tooth..." Hiccup moaned smiling, the water made it so easy for their bodies to slide together.

"How do you want it babe?" Toothless whispered seductively which only made Hiccup shiver with pleasure.

"Fr–From...be–behind..." Hiccup panted. Toothless nodded as Hiccup turned around bending over using the shower wall for support. Toothless held himself keeping one hand on Hiccup's hip as he positioned himself at Hiccup's rear again and slowly began to push inside of him. Toothless watched as Hiccup gripped the wall tightly.

"Am I hurting you?" Toothless asked softly. Hiccup shook his head panting.

"It feels...good...Don't...stop..." Hiccup told him. Toothless smiled and pushed himself all the way in then put his other hand on Hiccup's hip and began to thrust slow. "Ah...Yes!" Hiccup moaned lightly. Toothless groaned with his head back slightly and began to move faster.

"Gods Hayden..." Toothless breathed out.

"Tooth...More!" Hiccup pleaded him, Toothless began to pull his hips back more and push in harder and faster. "Thor yes!..." Hiccup put his head down trying to keep his voice down now. It just felt amazing to both of them, and again they couldn't believe they were doing this in the shower with his parents and siblings right downstairs. Yet they didn't care, what was so wrong with what they did? It was just sex, and at least they didn't have to worry about pregnancy. Toothless kept his thrusts hard and fast for Hiccup knowing he loved it.

"Fuck Hayden...You're so tight..." Toothless grunted out panting as he leaned a bit and began to stroke Hiccup's cock to increase the pleasure.

"Tooth...less...Gods yes!" Hiccup almost yelled but Toothless covered his mouth.

"Ssh babe..." Toothless reminded him, Hiccup bit his lower lip moaned softer and panting. They kept this up for another 15 minutes or so before both of them were at their climaxes.

"Too–Tooth...I'm gunna...c–cum!" Hiccup moaned to him.

"Me too...Cum...with me..." Toothless groaned, a final thrust after and Toothless fast in Hiccup's ass while Hiccup came too. His shooting down towards the drain of the tub. Both of them panted hard, Hiccup's arms twitched as did his legs. Toothless pulled out of him and held him steady. They shared a deep kiss before quickly wrapping up their shower and turning it off.

 **(End Scene)**

The two got out laughing at what they'd just done as they got their towels and dried off and got dressed. The two exited the room carefully and went to Toothless's room and flopped on the bed smiling. "I can't believe we just did that..." Hiccup giggled.

"And see, no one suspects a thing..." Toothless replied to him. They kissed again and cuddled up on the bed together, Hiccup laying in Toothless's arms. "Now we need our sleep. Big day tomorrow. Merry Christmas, I love you Hiccup." Toothless said to him.

"I love you too, Toothless. Merry Christmas." Hiccup said as they both closed their eyes, Toothless reached for the light switch and flipped it off. Not long after both of them were fast asleep smiling the entire time.


	57. Trouble

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 57: Trouble.**_

Toothless didn't know what it was about today but he had a very nervous, bad feeling about it. Something felt extremely off and he didn't like it one bit, as such he was on edge with watching everything closely. He'd had it since he woke up, that something bad was going to happen. He couldn't explain it and he wasn't going to say anything either, he didn't want anyone to panic. Toothless and Hiccup woke up around 10:30am, they both got dressed with Hiccup wearing a pair of Toothless's clothes then made their way downstairs for breakfast. Of course Lilly was cooking, Markus reading the paper, Gobber enjoying a cup of coffee and then Toothless's siblings eating their food.

"Morning boys!" Lilly greeted them smiling.

"Mornin mom." Toothless smiled back.

"Morning, Mrs–...I mean Lilly." Hiccup corrected himself quickly.

"Breakfast is up." Lilly said bringing over two plates for them, they took them and sat down at the table to start eating. "We're leaving for Bashem at 12." She added.

"Sounds great." Toothless replied. After they ate and cleaned up it was closer to 11, they all got their things ready in the hour. Just before they left, Toothless seemed to be searching for something which confused everyone waiting by the door.

"Son...What are you looking for?" Markus asked him finally. Toothless didn't want to give them the answer, truth be told he was looking for his knife. The one he'd given his parents to watch while he was in Burglar. They'd want to know why he wanted it so suddenly, which would mean he would have to tell them he felt like something was wrong today. He sighed facing his father.

"My pocket knife." They instantly looked at him worried.

"Tooth...Why do you...need that? We're only going to see your family..." Hiccup asked.

"I know...But..." He paused need a lie and quick, "I just...feel better having it while in Bashem..." Toothless mumbled. Lilly and Markus looked at one another worried but Markus went upstairs and got it out of the safe in their room then brought it back down for him. Toothless slipped it in to his pocket and faced them with a small smile. "Alright...Lets...go then." Toothless said. All piling in either Gobber's truck or Lilly's van they headed for the train station, once there they got their tickets and boarded it. By 11:55 it started for Bashem. Toothless closed his eyes while his hands stayed in his pockets, gripping the knife tightly. He had his headphones in with the music blasting.

"Hayden, how...was he without it on the trip to Burglar?" Lilly asked him.

"Great, he was fine. He didn't even talk about it." Hiccup replied.

"Why would he suddenly want it now? We're only going to the Doragon's...His family. Why would he feel like he needs it?" Markus added curiously.

"I don't know. Something isn't right though...Toothless was perfectly fine before this morning, its...like he's on edge. He knows something, and is keeping it to himself." Hiccup said looking at his boyfriend worriedly. The rest of the trip was spent silently wondering if Toothless was okay or not.

(Bashem)

When they arrived to Bashem, they rented a van that could fit them all and headed to Jay and Rebecca's house, each moment they spent driving Toothless stared out the window intently. 'Something is wrong here...' Toothless thought. Arriving at the house they all got out and headed towards the front door. Toothless walked ahead of them and knocked on the door first. The others watched him closely as Jay answered the door with a smile to him.

"Toothless. Merry Christmas! We're glad you were able to make it." Jay greeted gently, Toothless's eyes stared in to his grandfather's and saw the fake joy. Something was very wrong, he was acting but why.

"Merry Christmas, Grampy Jay." Toothless replied to him with a smile, Jay moved aside to let them calmly. Toothless walked in slow as his family, boyfriend, and Gobber followed. As soon as everyone was inside, Toothless got an instant sick feeling. It was far too quiet for a family Christmas celebration... "Where is everyone?" Toothless asked.

"A–all in the kitchen for lunch..." Jay stammered a bit. Now Toothless was convinced something wasn't right. His hand gripped his knife in his pocket ready to pull it and activate the spring loaded blade if needed. Jay entered the kitchen as Toothless followed, he saw everyone there tied to chairs of sitting on the floor. But it wasn't just his family, it was his friends too. Why the hell were they even in Bashem!

"LET GO OF ME! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled in fear, Toothless whipped around to see a group of men holding either knives or guns to their heads, and or necks.

"Shut up. Well well, Toothless. So you're the one who stopped my shipment and got my guys sent to prison. Bravo my friend, bravo indeed. Didn't think a 16 year old would be capable of such." Came a deep tone. Toothless's eyes narrowed.

"You don't know what I'm capable of...You must the leader of the cartel then...And you tracked me down, kidnapped my friends and family knowing I'd be coming here...Didn't you?" Toothless remarked coldly.

"Well of course. I had my men grab your friends last night, we've had them here since 7 this morning." The man said stepping from the shadows now. "I'm Dante Cortez, leader of the Archipelago's largest drug cartel. I gotta say kid, I don't like my shipments getting stopped...I run a pretty extensive operation here and you messed it up." Dante said to him calmly.

"Well maybe next time you tell your men to make sure they kill me so I don't get back up and fight back..." Toothless growled.

"Oh don't worry. We won't be making the same mistake twice...You got 4 of my men sent to prison so we're going to take 4 people who mean the most to you and take them away for life too. Seems only fair." Dante smirked. "And you get to pick who dies today."

"And if I don't?" Toothless asked.

"Oh I hope you don't." Dante retorted putting a gun to Hiccup's head. Toothless froze. "Maybe we should start with your pretty little boyfriend? Hm? Or maybe we have a little fun with him first." Dante threatened cocking the gun to fire.

"Wait." Toothless said to him, Dante looked at Toothless now. "I'm...the one who got your men sent to prison. I messed up your operation...So its only fair you take me in their place..." Toothless said firmly.

"Are trying to strike a deal?" Dante asked. "Because in our hands you'll be suffering day in and day out however we see fit. I think 4 deaths would be easier then one boy suffering for life." Dante chuckled.

"You said it was my call on what happens. This is my choice, you let them go..." He trailed off. "And you take me instead." Toothless sighed.

"Huh...You'd give up your freedom, and body for these people? The ones who abandoned you when you were a child after your parents died? And the ones who aren't even your blood relation? You'd rather suffer?" Dante asked.

"I'd give my life any one of them. So yes...I'll give myself up to you if you let them go." Toothless said firmly.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup cried.

"Hayden. I would rather suffer knowing you're all alive and safe rather than live unharmed knowing you're all dead." Toothless said in a serious tone.

"What a brave boy. It almost makes me tear up..." Dante snickered.

"Yeah yeah...Just let them go. I won't run..." Toothless growled.

"Well if that's what you wanna do." Dante sighed taking the gun off Hiccup's head and pointing it at Toothless's who didn't even flinch.

"Let them go." Toothless ordered.

"You know...Its funny, Toothless. I never said I agreed to let them go, I just said if you wanted to give yourself up then you could." Dante said, without another word Toothless felt himself get hit hard in the back of the head then everything went black around him.

(Few Hours Later)

He groaned opening his eyes slowly and looking around, everything was fuzzy and sounded distant to him. He shook his head to try and focus. "Toothless! Toothless...Wake up please!" He heard Hiccup calling to him. Toothless's eyes snapped open as he saw everything clearly now. Everyone was in the living room now and he was...He tried to move his arms over legs only to find he was tied to a chair. Arms behind his back and legs roped to the chair legs.

"Well so sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Toothless heard Dante chuckle, his eyes instantly narrowed.

"Fuck off." Toothless spat out.

"I don't believe you're in a position to be telling me what to do." Dante remarked with his arms crossed over his chest, gun still in his right hand. There were people around the room where his family and friends were, kids were whimpering softly and afraid. Dante leaned close to Toothless's face with a smirk, before he could say anything Toothless slammed his head forward in to Dante's face making him stumbled back and his lip start bleeding. "Heh, I'll hand it to ya kid. The guys who got put away weren't kidding when they said you're a fighter."

"Damn straight. And I'll never stop..." Toothless warned.

"We'll see about that." Dante scoffed. "Lets see how much you fight when you can't control your body anymore...And I break you in." Dante smirked as he snapped his fingers as one of men came in with a bottle of alcohol, Dante backhanded Toothless hard forcing his head to the side.

"Toothless!" Lilly cried out. Toothless panted a few times and spit some blood out glaring.

"I'm fine." Toothless stated. Dante grabbed his mouth but Toothless bit him hard.

"You little shit." Dante growled. "You gave yourself up, you won't get away this time." Dante put the gun to his head but Toothless didn't flinch again. The man holding the bottle was swirling it around, Toothless could tell they'd drugged it. One of them gripped his head back but he kept his mouth shut refusing to drink whatever they were trying to give him. Dante plugged his nose. "You'll have to breathe eventually..." He said.

Toothless knew this was true, he could hold his breath about a minute at best. He shut his eyes struggling now, finally he opened his mouth the breathe and moment he did they poured the bottle in his mouth. Dante let go of his nose and then they took the bottle away as Toothless coughed hard. Vodka again. "Leave him alone! Please leave him alone!" Hiccup begged them.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him." Said one of the men standing closest to Hiccup.

"What are you gonna do to him! For Thor's sake he's just a young boy!" Alicia yelled now.

"Finish what my men were supposed to." Dante said coldly. Everyone knew what that meant, they were going to rape and kill Toothless and in front of them too. Toothless's head dropped hard, his body going limp almost. They knew he was being overwhelmed by the alcohol again. After 20 minutes, of the men lifted Toothless's head and forced him to look up. His eyes were glazed over as if he were drunk. Then the man nodded to Dante and stepped back. "Then we're going to start." Dante said. Two men took out their knifes to cut Toothless's coat and shirt off, leaving him shirtless. Everyone watched in horror, they were going to rape and kill Toothless right in front of them. As soon as one man tried to get near his pants, Toothless's head lifted slowly on its own with his eyes closed.

"You...really think...I'm just going to let you do this again...? You're a lot stupider than I thought..." Toothless forced a laugh. The others around the room looked with a little disbelief. "I...refuse...to let you hurt me again or the people I care about. I told you once...I will...never stop...fighting!" Toothless's eyes snapped opened as he moved the chair slightly up then slammed it back down breaking his legs free then letting his knife drop from his sleeve and snap open to cut the ropes restraining his wrists.

"What the...How can you still even move!" Dante said shocked. Toothless stood up slow as he cracked his neck side to side.

"Because I will never stop. I won't it happen again...I knew something bad would happen today, I felt it when I woke up. Sad that you're leader of a cartel but you forget to check for weapons first. I've had the knife the entire time." Toothless said coldly.

"We gave you...more than half that bottle! You shouldn't...even be talking clearly!" Said another man, clearly a little freaked out.

"Just because you alcoholized and drugged my body doesn't mean you affect all of me." Toothless said, his voice was dark and deep now, full of anger. Without another word he tackled Dante down , the two rolled around a few minutes punching and kicking one another before Toothless got the gun away from him and slid it across the room. Dante got Toothless down on his stomach and tried to get his pants off.

"You aren't strong enough kid, your body is still under the effects of the drugs..." Dante grinned. Toothless whipped his head back in to Dante's face and when he let up, Toothless turned and kicked him off.

"I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for." Toothless growled out. The two of them got up from the ground , before Dante could do anything Toothless rushed him fast and elbowed him in the stomach then tilted his elbow up to nail him in the face before grabbing his collar and throwing him towards the wall panting hard.

"Don't just stand there! Get him, he can't fight you all!" Dante ordered. Toothless blinked a few times and stumbled once, okay maybe was affected. Before he realized it, he was surrounded by 6 guys. Great. This again. Toothless looked around carefully to their positions, and weapons. "Shoot him!"

One guy lifted his gun to fire at Toothless, it fired and hit him on the shoulder. "Toothless!" Hiccup cried out in fear as Toothless held his arm which was now bleeding. He hissed in pain as he the bullet out with his fingers and dropped it to the ground. He grabbed his torn off shirt and tied the wound off before he then used his leg to kick one guy in the shin making him drop down to the ground in pain. 2 down, 4 to go. One attacked head on, Toothless blocked a few times before punching him open palm in the nose breaking it and he dropped. Someone attacked from behind as Toothless moved to the side throwing his arm out and clothes-lining the guy and before he fell back Toothless whipped around and punched him hard to knock him to the ground.

Toothless adjusted his legs to a fighting stance with his hands up for defense as another guy tried to fight him, Toothless dodged left and right simply by ducking and adjusting his weight to either side. He crouched once and span sticking out his leg to sweep the guy and knock him flat on his back, this knocked the wind out of him. Now there were only 2 left, one guy and Dante. There were other guys in the room but they were keeping the hostages in line. Toothless stood up again panting, his eyes narrowed at Dante in general. The other guy attacked from behind by Toothless only clenched his fist and brought it up hitting the man in the face and knocking him out without even looking.

"Give it up kid...You can't win. So you knocked out 6 guys without breaking a sweat, the rest of my men all have guns and you can't dodge every bullet." Dante grinned.

"True, I can't. I'm not invincible..." Toothless stated coldly.

"All that moving around is only going to make you weaker because the faster your heart beats the more blood circulates with those drugs in your system." Dante remarked. Toothless knew this was true, he could feel it already. He was having trouble focusing and standing still.

"Then lets end this. You and me, right now. I win and you surrender. You win...and I'll let you rape and kill me." Toothless stated, everyone gasped.

"Psh what makes you so sure you can win in your state." Dante laughed. Toothless now reached behind him and pulled a small hand gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at Dante's head with a void look in his eyes as Dante stopped laughing and gulped a bit.

"Because I'm going to kill you if you don't do as I say. Lets see you push me right now because with the mood I'm in...I'm very capable of pulling the trigger. So here are your choices. Have your men stand down from my family and friends, and I let you live. Or test the limits of my already thin patience and I'll put a bullet in your fucking head right between your eyes." Toothless ordered coldly.

"Th–That's...murder...Yo–You'll go to prison!" Dante warned.

"This is self defense and there are more than enough witnesses to vouch for that. You kidnapped them, used them against me, you attacked me, drugged me, and tried to rape me. I'll get off with a slap on the wrist and maybe a medal for taking down an entire drug cartel as soon as I plead temporary insanity because as far as your concerned right now...I'm not exactly in my right mind." Toothless warned. "Now I will not be saying it again. Tell your men to stand down..." Toothless growled darkly as he cocked it back.

"Okay...okay! You win. Stand down...everyone stand down." Dante ordered shakily. His men stepped away from Toothless's family and friends.

"Tell them to toss their weapons outside." Toothless said.

"D–Do what...he says." Dante said. The men tossed their weapons outside then stood near Dante.

"Have them release my family and friends." Toothless ordered. His men didn't even wait for Dante's words, they went around releasing everyone. "Get against the fucking wall with your hands behind your heads." Toothless growled. The did as they were told. "Someone call the cops." Toothless glanced towards his family and friends now. No one moved except Markus to get the house phone to call the police, they didn't want to set Toothless off since he was currently holding a gun to someone's head. While waiting for the police, Toothless dropped his arm tiredly and wobbled a bit.

"Baby...S–sit down..." Lilly offered.

"I'm fine." Toothless said coldly. Dante moved a little and as soon as he did, Toothless raised the gun with a dark glare and fired a warning shot at the wall right near his head. "Fucking trying it asshole...I dare you. The next shot won't miss." Toothless warned. Dante froze again, for 15 minutes it was like that. Toothless's eyes never left the men until the cops arrived. When they did, Toothless handed over the gun to the officers.

(2 Hours Later)

All of them were hauled away in cuffs after Toothless explained what happened. The Bashem officers remembered him from the first attack so there was no calling into question the actual situation of what happened. They offered him a ride to the hospital because of his injuries and the crap in his system but he declined it. The police left and Toothless's body finally gave out on him as he collapsed on the couch grunting and panting heavily.

"Baby you should go to the hospital..." Lilly cried.

"I am NOT spending more time in the hospital...Alright? I came here to spend time with my family...Not the hospital." Toothless stated.

"Toothless, damn it! Stop being stubborn, you're drugged and drunk. You just fought 7 guys and forced the rest into submission. Now I swear to Thor if you don't go to the hospital to at least get checked out then I'll with hold sex for a month!" Hiccup yelled at him. The room went silent now, all eyes on Hiccup then Toothless. It was then Hiccup realized what he said and aloud too. "Oops."


	58. Checked Out

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 58: Checked Out.**_

As soon as Hiccup said it out loud, Toothless face-palmed sighing heavily. This was everyone's clear confirmation that what Hiccup had said was true. "Babe, really? You had to go there?" Toothless mumbled holding his shoulder which was still bleeding.

"I got caught in frustration with your stubborn ass..." Hiccup said quietly. "Oh gods that's right...you got shot in the arm..."

"Well there goes that secret..." Toothless sighed. "And I got the bullet out myself...I'm fine."

"We are...definitely not done with this discussion but for the time being...I do agree with Hayden. You need to be checked out at the hospital, Toothless." Markus said finally.

"Fine." Toothless growled out as he got up slowly holding where his ribs would be. "You all should be getting home, your parents are probably worried sick." Toothless said to his still in shock friends about what was said that Toothless and Hiccup have had sex before.

"We...called them already when you were talking to the police...They are on their way now, most of which are driving so we have 3 hours to kill." Astrid stated.

"How did...you do all that?" Eret asked.

"What?" Toothless asked.

"Really dude? How in the name of Odin did you fight them, get free, handle all that without passing out or throwing up." Dagur sighed now.

"Adrenaline." Toothless shrugged.

"And you're still so calm about it!" Heather exclaimed.

"You tell me how panicking and being mad solves anything?" Toothless asked. Heather closed her mouth now.

"We can continue this at the hospital. Lets get in the car sweetheart." Lilly said, Toothless rolled his eyes and mumbled walking slowly towards the car.

"We're coming too." Said Rebecca, a few of the aunts and uncles nodded as well in agreement.

"And the kids can split up and ride with us." Said Jay. Once all that was in agreement people loaded up to head to Bashem General Hospital. The ride was silent, no one said anything because they could tell Toothless wasn't in a good mood or state of mind at the moment. Regardless of the whole sex thing coming out, it had still been a very scary situation that could of been a lot worse.

(Hospital)

Toothless was taken in right away while the rest of them stayed back to explain what happened in the shortest way possible of what happened to Toothless. They waited in the waiting room for an hour or so before the doctor came out and towards everyone. "All here for Toothless Fury?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, all friends and family. We're his parents...How is he?" Lilly asked.

"A lot better than when he came in. He's awake and resting in recovery right now. There was quite a bit to get out of his system, we gave him something to rather...force him to throw up to get it out of him. The wounds weren't terrible, few cuts and bruises. Two broken ribs. Those will heal in 6 weeks on their own. His mid-section is wrapped and being given fluids to counter act the dehydration from throwing up, also he's got morphine for pain." The doctor said gently.

"When can he go home?" Markus asked.

"Few hours. Just want to keep him for a bit of observation, you said his mood was unstable before so I'd like to watch that for a while." The doctor replied.

"That's fine with us. Can we see him?" Lilly questioned.

"I normally wouldn't allow so many people in at once but give the nature of the situation and the fact you said your day was meant to be a late Christmas celebration then I will allow it. Just don't crowd him, or get in the nurses way." The doctor said. The group nodded and the doctor led them through the double emergency room doors then to Toothless's room, they saw him sitting there staring out the window blankly, his brows were furrowed clearly showing he was still quite mad about before. When all of them had filed in the room and found spots to be comfortable the doctor shut the door.

"It honestly wasn't necessary that all of you come." Toothless remarked in the silence.

"You're family, Toothless and you saved our lives." Rebecca said sitting closest to him alongside Lilly.

"Baby, I've learned over time that you're definitely a fighter but given you being drugged and drunk again...But I have to ask this...Were you...in a sync when you fought them? I–I've never seen you fight like that before..." Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I was. That's why my voice came out as clear and unslurred as it did. Alcohol or drugs can't affect my mind that much because its split. And yes, I was synced with them both of them at the same time. Ryder was the anger and strength, Fury was the fighting and clear head." Toothless sighed. "And I'm sorry all of you got dragged into this..." Toothless closed his eyes again.

"Its not...your fault, Toothless. Cartel guys always go after family or friends." Cami said softly.

"They went after you because of me." Toothless growled.

"That was some skilled fighting man. Like seriously...Never seen anyone move like that. Gotta teach us how you did all that." Snotlout said trying to lighten the mood, Toothless slowly turned his head to face Snotlout now with cold eyes still.

"That was survival, Shane." Toothless said taking them by surprise. "I grew up in foster homes, and an orphanage. I never learned how to fight, not even by books or videos. I just fought because its all I could do. If I'd been raped, or killed even...No one would of been there to stop them from killing all of you. So I fought." Toothless closed his eyes again.

"How did...you get the gun? We never saw you pick it up..." Markus asked.

"When I leg swept that guy on his back, I grabbed Dante's gun and flipped the safety on before hiding it in back of my pants with my shirt covering it. Men don't fight when their boss is caught, I knew if I threatened him he would cave in fear of dying and his men would stand down." Toothless stated.

"What did you mean when you told him you had a bad feeling about today?..." Asked Selby.

"I woke up this morning around 7 and had a bad feeling about today. Something felt off, and wrong so I've been on edge all day. That's also why I wanted my knife this morning, because I felt like something bad was going to happen and I didn't want to be caught off guard...again." Toothless stated.

"I can't believe the dude didn't check for weapons..." Eret said. "That's like kidnapping 101."

"How many 17 year olds do you know who carrying a pocket knife with them?" Toothless rolled his eyes.

"True...Why do you have one anyway?" Astrid asked now.

"If I tell you then you have to swear you won't say anything about it..." Toothless sighed. They nodded to him slowly, "After the sexual assault, walking in the halls at school with so many people around at every angle, being bumped into, walking alone...I didn't feel safe anymore. So my dad took me to get a pocket knife to carry around for self defense in case I ever ran into that type of situation again. I'm licensed to carry it as long as the blade isn't bigger than my palm and I never use it as a threat or to kill." Toothless explained.

"So you've...had that knife in school then?" Heather questioned, Toothless nodded to her then his eyes closed and his body shivered once and then the void eyes returned.

 _-I would stop talking about it if I were you. He's already incredibly unstable as it is.-_

"Is...he going to be okay?" Hiccup asked.

 _-I can't tell you that right now because I do not know. He's livid something like this happened again, and extremely upset that everyone he cares about almost got killed over it. Especially you, Hayden. He almost killed that guy on the basis alone that he had a gun to your head and threatened to rape you.-_

"Can we...do anything to make it easier for him, Fury?" Alicia questioned gently.

 _-Play some music, talk about something else. He just wants to drop the subject and forget about it. Distract him, make him laugh...Anything but keep talking about what happened-_ Fury warned. The group nodded to him. - _I'll let him back out in a few minutes, Ryder is calming him down.-_

"Wait a second...How do...all of you know about his MPD?" Lilly asked quickly now.

"His father had it too. He called his Fury as well, we recognize the voice anywhere. After he told us what happened to him, we only assumed he had the illness too." Selby said gently.

"Huh, learn something new everyday." Markus blinked.

 _-I'm letting him back out, he knows I took over. He's been listening...-_ Toothless's body shook once and his eyes opened again. "Thanks Fury..." Toothless mumbled.

 _-Anytime kiddo. My job is to protect you, that's why you created me. To keep you safe.-_

"Yeah well...Regardless of the fact we argue a lot...I appreciate you coming forward when I asked you too. And thank both of you for helping me in that fight earlier." Toothless said softly.

 _=You're welcome. Was fun.=_

 _-You think everything is fun, Ryder. Now its time we back off and let Toothless have time with his family.-_

"Thanks guys, couldn't of handled earlier without you." Toothless sighed, after a second or two of silence he looked at the group before him.

"You...asked them to come out?" Hiccup looked at Toothless now.

"I know I needed them." Toothless said. "That's why they are there, for when I need them."

"Well I think we've had enough of this doom and gloom for one day. Lets...play some Christmas music and talk about something else." Alicia smiled wide.

"Yes please." Toothless offered a small smile now.

"Oh! I've got a topic...How about we talk about what Hiccup said at the house? You know the part where he said he'd with hold sex? I know I'm curious." Lilly asked softly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really, that's what you wanna talk about?" Toothless said sighing. "Its not that big of a deal..." Toothless stated.

"I am your mother young man and I want to know when this...happened." Lilly said firmly.

"Tooth, just tell them...You know we couldn't hide it forever." Hiccup sighed to him.

"Could have if you hadn't threatened to withhold it..." Toothless arched a brow to see Hiccup chuckling nervously.

"It worked though..." Hiccup replied.

"Uh huh...And when you threatened me, it was an empty threat because there is no way you can go 30 days without it." Toothless grinned making Hiccup blush deeply and hide his face. "That's what I thought mister begs for more." Toothless chuckled.

"You're such a jerk..." Hiccup mumbled bashfully.

"That I am but I'm a jerk you love. And you can't deny that, can you?" Toothless asked. Hiccup thought about it for a minute before kissing Toothless on the lips.

"Nope, I can't." Hiccup replied giggling as Toothless moved over in the bed and Hiccup climbed in beside him and laid on Toothless's arm wrapping his right arm around Toothless's stomach gently so to be careful of his two broken ribs. Hiccup cuddled up and closed his eyes relaxing.

"Well now that we've established Hiccup makes a bunch of empty threats to his boyfriend because we all know he can't go without whatever he threatens...You gonna tell us the story about all this...sex nonsense?" Tyr asked curiously.

"Uh sure, maybe you know when the kids under the age of 15 aren't in here." Toothless stated.

"I'll take them to the cafeteria for some late dinner. Come along, children." Rebecca said to them.

"Do we have to go too?" Celica asked referring to herself, Elisa, and Eirik.

"Yes. Its not for children. I know you know what it is but doesn't mean you should be purposely exposed to such so go on. And I promised when I get out of here, I'll take ya for ice cream." Toothless smiled at her.

"You're the best big brother in the world!" His siblings hugged him carefully then left with Jay and Rebecca. When they left the number of people in the room lessened considerably.

"Anytime you wanna begin son." Markus stated.

"There really isn't all that much to tell. Hayden and me had sex, not really sure what else you'd like me to explain in that." Toothless shrugged.

"You could start with when this happened?" Lilly added.

"The 24th in the hotel." Toothless replied calmly. Why be nervous about it? He wasn't ashamed he'd done it, and neither was Hiccup.

"And how did this...decision get made?" Gobber asked now pretending to of not know previously.

"Ugh, get comfortable. I don't see how any of this is anyone's business but Hayden's and mine but whatever..." Toothless stated as he now waited for everyone to find a spot either in a chair, on the extra bed, the window sill, or the wall. "Originally when he and I talked about it we said we were going to wait a while, so we could just enjoy our relationship and not rush anything. This was discussed in June when school let out for the summer. Because Hayden was afraid that the reason I was keeping him all to myself the night of our first date I told him we were doing something that involved just us. He thought I meant we would be having sex." Toothless began to explain.

"Then he explained what he meant and also that we weren't going to be doing anything like that until the both of us were ready." Hiccup added in.

"I told him that because of...what happened with the assault, I had issues with being touched. That for the first few weeks after it happened, I purposely used to run in to the locker rooms to change first because being naked in a room full of guys wasn't exactly a good memory for me. Because all the guys were screwing around, the towel snaps just meant for me that I was being hurt again. I explained that before either of us even tried to have sex we both had to be ready mentally and physically, and that at that time...I was no where near ready. So we agreed to just leave things be and if a time came when one or both of us felt ready we would talk about it." Toothless told them.

"Alright, so obviously you both came to that decision but still curious so keep going." Markus said.

"Well...Like we said, we didn't have sex right away. First time was on December 24th at 12:40am, right after I told Hayden we'd be home for Christmas." Toothless said.

"Fi–First time...? Have you...done it more than once since then?" Lilly blinked.

"Yep. Did it last night in the shower when all of you were downstairs." Toothless remarked.

"How did we miss that?" Lilly looked up at Markus.

"Because I had Hayden be quiet, we also used my music and the shower itself as cover." Toothless stated.

"So...have you guys ever fooled around before hand?" Heather asked curiously.

"Maybe. Again, none of your business." Hiccup said contently.

"Oh come on, you told us this much..." Snotlout mentioned. Hiccup looked up at Toothless now.

"He's got a point love, they already know we had sex. Might as well tell them the times we screwed around when no one was home." Toothless shrugged.

"True, you tell em. I'm tired...and sore." Hiccup smiled.

"Maybe you stop telling me to go harder then." Toothless chuckled.

"Okay! We don't need that many details!" Alicia said quickly.

"Regardless...Yes, Hiccup and I have messed around before. First time was about 3 weeks after I found all of the Doragon's again. Hiccup had come over to hang out, I was trying to decide if I could forgive them or not. I mentioned to Hiccup I had a major headache over it, he said he'd distract me for a while. We started making out, Hiccup got turned on when I kissed his neck and I got him off. Then all of you showed up to swim." Toothless said calmly.

"How did you get him off?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hand and blow job." Toothless closed his eyes.

"So you said you've done that than once?" Astrid blinked.

"Yep, ever since that one time. Another time was when we were in school." Toothless said.

"WHAT!?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Mother, relax. W didn't get caught. Hiccup was stressed out from all the stuff going on with the business and getting him off calms him down. So in study hall, I pretended the office called me in. We left the room, went to the bathroom. I put up the out of order sign, locked the door and...shall we say de-stressed him." Toothless shrugged. "Can't honestly name all the times we've done it." Toothless sighed.

"So it was always you doing it to Hiccup or...have you ever let him do it back to you?" Cami asked.

"Once. Right before we left for the business trip." Toothless replied.

"Now...How did all this happen at the hotel son?" Markus questioned.

"Well right after I got off the phone with my aunts, and talked to Steve...the guy who brought Hiccup and me home. We were both excited to go home and be here for Christmas. Hiccup tackled me down happy, started making out, I flipped him and he told me he was ready." Toothless stated, he looked down to see Hiccup asleep against him and snuggling closely. Toothless grabbed the blanket and covered Hiccup up.

"So Hayden told you he wanted too then?" Snotlout blinked a little.

"He told me he was ready to give himself to me fully. I'll spare all the mushy details for you but in short he told me he wasn't afraid and reminded me of my own words when I said we'd know when we were ready. He told me he was. We talked for a while about it and then it just went from there." Toothless wrapped his arm around Hiccup tighter now and kissed his forehead.

"But he said he was ready...Were you ready?" Derek asked.

"If I hadn't been, then we wouldn't of made love now would we of? As I said, after he told me he was ready. We talked, and it took me all of maybe 5 minutes to decide I was ready too. So we spent from 12:40am on December 24th to 5am December 24th making love in the hotel room." Toothless said gently closing his eyes and leaning his head on Hiccup's now.

"You went nearly 5 hours!? No wonder the lad was sore yesterday." Gobber exclaimed. Toothless smacked his forehead again.

"He's the one who wanted to keep going. But yes we did and we loved every single minute of it. Wasn't it you who said you didn't care what we did was long as we were both ready?" Toothless asked him.

"Well yes but I...didn't think you'd do it so soon..." Gobber rubbed the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter. We said we'd do it when we were ready and two days ago, we were so we did it. Now will the group of you be quiet so he can sleep? Been a long couple of days for us." Toothless said, they nodded to him and moved back a bit. He closed his eyes sighing out and relaxing in the bed holding Hiccup close to him.

"Toothless?" Stephanie said quietly, Toothless opened his eyes once more and looked at her.

"We just wanted to thank you for saving us. Everything happened so fast and we were all scared..." Elizabeth told him gently.

"How did it happen? I had talked to all of you not even 12 hours before." Toothless asked.

"We were all getting ready to go home after dinner and dessert, there was a knock on the door and your grandfather answered it. He had a gun to his forehead and was forced to let those men in. Dante said we'd to what we were told and no one would get hurt. He said he wanted you and that he'd lure you here if you didn't come. After that your friends were brought in, we got tied up in the kitchen and all had to wait it out until you came." Cole explained.

Toothless snorted with narrowed eyes. "You saved our lives with what you did...You didn't even give second thought to giving yourself up for us to be safe..." Astrid said gently.

"What choice did I have? Let them hurt you all for something I did or let them take their revenge out on me. There wasn't much to think about. I meant what I said to Hayden after I made Dante the offer, 'I would rather suffer knowing you're all alive and safe rather than live unharmed knowing you're all dead.'. And I would give my life for any one of you. Because that's what family does. They protect one another however they can." Toothless remarked.

"I gotta say it was a little scary seeing you wield a gun, Tooth...But you realize that you could of been raped, in front of all of us with what you did..." Hiccup said waking up slowly now.

"I did what anyone would of done in that situation." Toothless stated.

"Tooth...How many people do you know who would willing give them self up to people who wanted to kill him? That guy...was going to shoot me, and you stopped him." Hiccup said gently holding his hand.

"Its not about how many people I know who would of done it. Its knowing the fact when you see your friends, family, and boyfriend being tied up, and held a gunpoint by a guy because of you...That you do anything and everything necessary to keep them safe. Even if it means your own life." Toothless said looking out the window again.

"Would you...really of shot him?" Hiccup asked slowly.

Toothless scoffed. "He kidnapped my friends, family, and used you all against me. He would of never shot anyone. His angle was to get me to stand down to him, to force me to do what he wanted. It was a game. Had he hurt anyone...I would have lost it. Every bit of what's left of my sanity would be gone, and I would not have stopped until they were all dead." Toothless said firmly making them look at him a little worried, "Someone pushed past the limit no longer has a limit so there is nothing left to hold them back. So yes, Hayden. Had he pushed me that far...I would of shot him right between the eyes in a mother fucking heartbeat." Toothless said coldly his eyes narrowing.

The doctor came in having heard the very end of what Toothless said, "You know perhaps an overnight observation would be better."

"Don't even think about it." Toothless warned.

"Mr. Fury, I'm currently wondering about your mental health state. You did just say you would of snapped and kill those men." The doctor stated.

"If I'd been pushed, and who could of really blamed me when they kidnapped the people I care about, threatened to kill and rape my boyfriend, then drugged and forced me to drink so they could rape and kill me in front of my family and friends. You tell me I wouldn't of had a good reason to snap in self defense? But I didn't. I waited it out until I could strike just like the first time. I turned his game around on him and made them submit to me and do what I say." Toothless explained.

"It was a very stressful situation doctor. And our son handled himself fine, he doesn't need an overnight watch." Markus stated making Toothless look at him a little shocked. His father was...defending him? He wasn't going to agree with the doctor and force him to stay.

"That's right. Our son isn't a danger to himself or anyone else." Lilly added firmly.

"He didn't panic, he didn't lose it. He handled it calmly and he saved himself and all of us too." Alicia nodded.

"He's a remarkable fighter, lover, son, nephew, friend, and boyfriend to all of us. I'm not sure myself at 17 could of handled all Toothless went through and still smile everyday." Damien interjected as well. Toothless couldn't believe it, they were all sticking up for him.

"So how about you do your job and release him because he's perfectly fine other than a few bumps and bruises. You can't hold him here if we don't want him here." Selby said.

"And as his parents we say he's clear to come home." Markus crossed his arms over his chest. The doctor sighed and nodded as he exited the room.

"You all didn't have to do that." Toothless mumbled.

"Nonsense son. We know you're fine, and would let us know if you weren't." Lilly smiled. Toothless nodded and smiled to them, the nurse came in about 7 minutes later and unhooked the wires and IV line. Toothless got off the bed slow and took off the top hospital gown still wearing his own pants thankfully, he got his shirt back on as the doctor returned with the paper for discharge. Markus and Lilly signed it as they all soon exited the room getting to the cars after grabbing Toothless's siblings and grandparents.

Reaching the Doragon house again, the parents of his friends had arrived to make sure they were okay and then instantly thanked Toothless for keeping them safe. Their friends all left leaving just family, Gobber, and Hiccup now.

"Well this has been an eventful day..." Toothless grumbled.

"Well its still only 6:30pm, we can still do Christmas if you want Toothless. But we understand if you just want to go home and sleep." Rebecca offered.

"Eh I can sleep later. I said I'd spend Christmas with family and that's what I'm gonna do so lets get the music going and have some fun." Toothless smiled wide. Everyone cheered starting to clean things up and cook the quickest meal consisting of leftovers and a few new things they whipped up. They opened gifts to one another and had the best night ever. Around 10 they began to pack up to go home but the snow was heavy and it wasn't safe to drive so the Fury's, Gobber, and Hiccup were staying at the Doragon's for the night.

Lilly and Markus shared a room, the kids shared another one. This left Hiccup and Toothless on pull out couch together, the same position as always where Hiccup laid on Toothless's arm. "You sure you're okay with me laying on you with your ribs baby?" Hiccup asked him.

"You're fine babe. I broke the two on the right, not the left. Besides, you're not directly on them. Now its been a long day, and we both need our sleep." Toothless told him.

"Okay baby. I love you..." Hiccup snuggled against him.

"And I love you too." Toothless replied as they kissed one another again before both of them fell fast asleep.


	59. Horrified

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 59: Horrified.**_

Honestly Toothless woke up incredibly sore, but that could of been due to a number of things. And for once he was up last. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he searched for was a clock. Upon finding it he saw that it was 11am and blinked in surprise. They'd gone to bed at 11:30 last night, he slept a full 11 ½ hours? That was a first. Toothless groaned as he forced himself to sit up and pull the covers off, he saw that Hiccup wasn't there and following the sounds of voices he could tell they were all in the kitchen talking. Toothless held his head, he felt like shit to say it gently. His ribs were killing him, and he was still tired. The only other time he felt this bad was when he woke up in the hospital after his sexual assault. Another feeling he never wanted to feel again.

"Oh, I think he's finally awake." Toothless heard Lilly say softly. He heard chairs moving and then footsteps leading into the living room where he was. Toothless held the side of his head in pain wincing as he saw his grandparents, parents, then siblings. Hiccup came in last but sat beside him.

"Morning sleepyhead..." Elisa giggled happily. Toothless cringed at the loud noise.

"Oops, sorry sweetie. Head hurting?" Lilly asked in a quieter tone.

"Yeah..." Toothless mumbled.

"How do you feel?" Hiccup asked lightly rubbing his back a little.

"Sore, tired, and sick so mind your distance..." Toothless told him lightly, once again because of the drinking and drugs his stomach was in knots and doing summer-salts.

"That's a firm no on eating then?" Markus asked. Toothless nodded his head closing his eyes slowly with a sigh. 17 years old having been drugged twice and drunk 3 times. All of which were out of his control, did it ever stop?

"Do you want to go back to the hospital?" Hiccup asked him softly.

"No...I'll be fine. Which one of you two has those pain pills because I feel like my ribs going to kill me..." Toothless groaned, Lilly pulled them from her purse and handed him one along with a water bottle that Markus had gotten for him. Toothless took it then laid back again with his hand over his stomach. "I swear with all I get stuck dealing with I should just have a rentable room at the hospital..." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Lilly why don't you and your family take him back home? Its been a long few days for him." Jay offered.

"I think it might be best, you'll need your rest to return to school and work with dear." Lilly nodded agreeing.

"For once...I won't argue that..." Toothless cringed a bit sitting up again, Hiccup helped him to his feet.

"Come back when you feel better sweetheart." Rebecca hugged him carefully, then Jay did the same. Hiccup helped Toothless out to the van they'd rented while the others said goodbye. Soon they were all in the van, Markus started it up and they headed down the street. After 10 minutes of driving, Toothless glanced out the window slowly.

"Dad...Mind taking a left at that next light?" Toothless asked softly, Lilly and Markus looked at one another then sure enough at the next light Markus turned right. "Left at the stop sign coming up..." Toothless said after another 2 minutes, Markus stopped at the sign then turned left. 7 minutes of silence, "Go right here..." Toothless pointed, Markus turned again. They passed about 5 houses before Toothless leaned forward slowly. "Stop..." Toothless sighed gently.

"Where...are we big brother?" Elisa asked curiously. It was now they were all looking at him as he was staring out the window silently, then Hiccup noticed he was holding something in his hand that was hanging from around his neck. That's when Hiccup realized where they were. Toothless unbuckled and opened the van door getting out slow as he stepped on the sidewalk.

"My house...My childhood home." Toothless said softly.

"Its...beautiful." Lilly said next.

"You want us to give you a minute?" Hiccup asked him.

"No its okay, you can come in if you want too." Toothless smiled a bit heading for the door now, Markus shut off the van as they all got out and followed him quietly. Toothless took the necklace off his neck and slid the key into the lock, he flipped it and opened the door then walked in looking around. Exactly as he'd left it from the last time he was here, it brought him a sense of comfort. Toothless sighed heavily and kept walking past the living room, and then he came across the kitchen. He saw everything still the same as the day they'd left for the aquarium. Their dishes from breakfast sitting in the strainer, he walked over to it and pulled a small blue plate up from between two glass ones.

It was blue with black, red, and silver dots over it and written in light blue was 'Toothless'. "What's that?" Eirik questioned.

"My plate...I was a stubborn kid. Every meal I ever ate in this house had to be served on this plate or I'd refuse to eat...Heh bless my mother for making sure it was washed every meal time..." Toothless laughed a little as he set it down on the dining room table in his old spot. He turned back to the counters where the coffee mugs were, there were two. One reading 'Best Mom' the other reading 'Best Dad' with colorful drawings on them. "And these...I made them when I was 5, they never drank their coffee in anything but them." Toothless added.

"All of your memories of them are here, aren't they baby?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Yeah...I know we're supposed to be going home but...I just thought while we're...in the area..." Toothless sighed.

"Its alright son, we understand." Markus smiled to him.

"Thanks..." Toothless smiled a bit and kept moving in to the garage, he didn't go all the way in just enough to see everything like his old bike that still had the training wheels on it. "Never did learn how to ride without them..." Toothless closed his eyes a minute. Afterwards he shut the door and moved back through the kitchen and in to the living room down a hall with 3 doors. On the left was a bathroom, towards the end on the right was a bedroom, then at the very end was another bedroom. The door on the very end had the name 'Toothless' had on with big black and blue bubble letters cut out from simple construction paper.

Toothless opened the door to his old room and walked into it, the others following behind him. "You were a neat kid back then too huh?" Lilly asked.

"Always. I hated messy...I was a big fan of cleaning up as I played." Toothless smiled a bit as he stared to head out of the room, his family and boyfriend did the same as he closed that door and went to the one on the right. Opening it they only guessed it was his parent's room. They stayed on the outside but still watching feeling this wasn't a place for them to enter. Toothless moved around it slowly before sitting on the bed. They all felt bad for him in a way, he'd been away from this house for 8 years and nothing had been touched. It was all perfectly preserved as if time stopped in the house itself. After 5 minutes, Toothless got up and left the room quietly also a little faster than they expected like he was in a rush to leave the room. Toothless closed the door then made his way towards the kitchen again, there was a door and it led to the basement. Toothless used his phone for a flashlight walking down.

"Tooth, be careful..." Hiccup said gently.

"Gimme a sec...Now where the hell is that generator...Aha!" Toothless said then about 3 minutes later the light flipped on in the basement. "You can come down now, just watch the third one from the top. Its wobbly...Always has been, dad always meant to fix it." Toothless chuckled a bit. As they came down carefully they looked around to see it to be a mini studio of sorts. "I spent most of my childhood right down here, always watching my parents play and sing together..." Toothless ran his hand over one of the microphones.

"Its amazing." Celica smiled.

"Dad would play, mom would sing. A pair those two were..." Toothless said as he glanced down at a few of the tapes laying on the desk. He saw one labeled 'Be Strong' and picked it up, he moved to the tape player and plugged it in to the generator for power as he put it in and hit play. As soon as the music started to play, Toothless's eyes widened as he actually stumbled back a bit.

"Toothless? Are you okay?" Lilly asked, Toothless didn't say anything as he just stared at the tape player with shocked eyes.

"Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue? Do you feel like your sinking? Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through? Well I know what you're thinking...When you can't take it. You can make it...Sometime soon I know you'll see..." Came a woman's voice, singing softly.

"'Cause when your in you're darkest hour. And all of the light just fades away. When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray...Well hang on and be strong." Hiccup recognized the song right away, it was the one Mr. Fee played the first day Toothless came to the school and wrote that incredibly inspirational piece about it in his journal.

"We're taking each step one day at a time. You can't loose your spirit. Let live and let live, forget and forgive. It's all how you see it." Toothless stood there shaking a bit, he never knew...his mother had written this song? Hiccup moved beside him and held his hand. "And just remember keep it together...Don't you know you're never alone!..."

"'Cause when you're in your darkest hour. And all of the light just fades away. When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray...Well hang on, and be strong!" Toothless tried hard to keep from crying. This is where he knew the song from, not the orphanage. He knew it because his mother had sung it.

"No you're not defeated! And soon you'll be smiling once again. Then you won't have to feel it. Let it go with the wind. Time passes us by...And know that you're allowed to cry!...'Cause when you're in your darkest hour. And all of the light just fades away. When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray...Well hang on...And be strong..." The music played a little longer then the tape clicked to stop.

"Tooth...Hey...Toothless, its okay..." Hiccup told him.

"I couldn't...remember where I'd heard this song. I knew I'd heard it before...I thought it was the orphanage...But...this song was released...right before they died! That means...when we heard it in language arts that day that...it was...my mom singing. How could...I of not recognized it." Toothless sighed softly.

"Baby it was a long time ago...You were only 8." Lilly offered. Hiccup hugged him tighter, then the generator shut off and the basement went dark.

"Eep! What happened!" Elisa squealed in fear.

"The generator is out of gas...We're fine." Toothless sighed as he pulled his phone out and activated the flashlight as it illuminated the basement for them. "Back upstairs...Nice and slow, watch that step I warned you about." Toothless said. They nodded and began making their way upstairs and Toothless was last. He closed the basement door with a sigh as his family looked at him sympathetic like.

"Toothless. Are you okay?" Hiccup asked slowly reaching for Toothless's hand and stroking it lightly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine...Let's just go. I've been here long enough, I'm ready to go home." Toothless stated holding his hand with a light smile, then he kissed Hiccup's cheek and started to lead him out however he stopped. He looked up into the hallway and saw a string for the attic door, he let go of Hiccup's hand and reached for it then pulled it down revealing a folded staircase. "Huh...Dad...always said the attic entrance was broken without the ladder from the garage. But yet there's a built in staircase." Toothless said to no one in particular.

"Are you gonna go up there?" Elisa asked.

"I feel like I have too. I know every square inch of this house...except the attic. Its kind'a pulling me towards it." Toothless said as he reached for the stairs and unfolded them then started climbing up slowly and carefully peeked his head through the opening to look around. "Celica. Go in the kitchen, the left side cupboard under the sink is a big flood flashlight...Get it for me?" Toothless asked.

"On it bro." Celica saluted as she rushed off to get the flashlight for him, she returned a minute later with it on and Markus handed it up to Toothless who then shined it around to get a better look. "So what's up there?" Celica asked him now.

"Boxes. A lot of boxes...All labeled for different things." Toothless replied as he went up further and sat on the edge with his legs dangling a bit. He pulled one over labeled 'Toothless' and opened it up slowly, his eyes widened and tears began to form there.

"S–son...Are you alright?" Markus asked him hearing the sniffling sounds. Toothless never answered as they watched him push a box away, turn off the flashlight then come down the stairs with his back to them. Once down he refolded the stairs up, then closed the attic hatch.

"Baby?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"You guys wanted me up there to find this...You always told me it was ruined beyond repair, but you really just hid it so I'd stop asking..." Toothless whispered out making the rest of his family look curiously at one another, he finally turned and in his arms was stuffed animal, or rather a stuffed dragon toy. It was a Night Fury, all black except for the slightly lighter scales and green eyes with black pupils. "They gave it to me when I was a baby, I recognize it from the dvd the Doragon's gave me that day at the house...It was always in my bed, but they took it away when I was 5 and told me it was ruined. I loved this thing, never left my sight..." Toothless sighed.

"Its embroidered..." Lilly said softly seeing the underside of it now reading _'Toothless Doragon'_ then under that was _'July 6, 1999'_ , and under that, _'We Love You Forever, And Always. Until The End Of Time Son -Mommy & Daddy'_. Toothless could of cried he was so happy, he hugged that stuffed dragon tightly. He didn't say another word as he began headed for the exit of the house, the others simply followed him out. When they were, Toothless pulled the key from his pocket and locked the doors then met his family and boyfriend in the car.

"Lets go home." Toothless said quietly, Markus turned the van on and started for the train station. No one said anything to Toothless, they didn't want to upset him further. They knew how hard it was for him to be in that house, especially now since finding that toy. The train ride back to Berk was also silent, Toothless just sat there holding it in his arms with his eyes closed.

(Berk)

When the train stopped, they got out and got back in their car which had been parked there over night and left for the Fury Household. Pulling in the driveway 20 minutes later, and shutting off the car they all looked at Toothless who now had a smile on his face. "Tooth?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm okay now. For the first time in a long time...I'm finally okay again." Toothless replied taking them all by surprise.

"You mean?..." Hiccup asked curiously.

"I mean its gone. My depression, my empty feeling, my sadness, my fear...Everything I've felt the last 9 years since they died...It's all gone. I'm finally...me again. Finally...happy." Toothless smiled wide as he leaned over and kissed Hiccup deeply before breaking it then getting out of the car. The rest got out after him and they all made it into the house, Toothless went right upstairs and put the stuffed Night Fury on the desk where his laptop was. Hiccup followed him up and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Your sure you're okay?" Hiccup questioned softly.

"I am perfectly okay babe. I haven't been this happy in a long time and I gotta tell ya it feels fricken great." Toothless pulled Hiccup's chin over and kissed him deeply again. Hiccup melted right into it as Toothless reached a hand over and locked his bedroom door then pulled Hiccup towards him, before flipping him so he was on his back. Hiccup blushed instantly breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing...Your parents are right downstairs!" Hiccup flushed with embarrassment.

"Then keep your voice down...Let me have this, Hiccup. I am so unbelievably happy right now and all I want to do is make love to you..." Toothless said gently kissing his boyfriend's cheeks on both sides. Hiccup blushed more, "I'll even let you be the giver. That's how happy and okay I am babe." Toothless added.

"Really? You'd let me do that to you?" Hiccup asked a little shocked now.

"I would and will. I told you, we're equals in this Hiccup." Toothless nodded.

"But I mean...like you're okay with me taking you from behind? You said at the hotel you weren't past that." Hiccup said confused.

"And things changed. Hayden, I am literally 100% okay with everything. I've gotten past all that...I'm happy again, I'm ME again. So yes, I'm okay with it. You just have to be slow and gentle like I was with you." Toothless told him.

"As happy as I am to hear that baby...Believe it or not, I actually like being the sub when it comes to us making love so...Can we...keep it that way? Where you're dom and I'm sub when we make love?" Hiccup asked him curiously.

"If that's how you'd like to keep it then I won't deny you love, just know the offer is there. So...are you going to let me make love to you?" Toothless asked arching an eyebrow. Hiccup bit his lip nervously but smiled and nodded to Toothless.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Toothless captured his boyfriend's lips again and deepened it quickly, Hiccup relaxed on the bed wrapping his arms around Toothless's neck when their tongues slid along one another. They felt their hearts racing and pounding in their chests as each kiss seemed to get better than the one before. Toothless pulled Hiccup up with him and slid his long sleeve off while Hiccup took Toothless's off slowly then their kissed immediately picked up where they left off. Toothless laid Hiccup back down on the bed and let his kissed slowly move from Hiccup's lips along his jaw line to the special spot on his neck that drove him crazy. Hiccup pulled Toothless in for more while closing his eyes and breathing heavily to keep himself from moaning out loudly. "I love you so much, Hayden..." Toothless purred while licking and sucking on his neck.

"Gods I love you too, Toothless." Hiccup panted a little. Toothless's hands moved lower and unbuttoned Hiccup's jeans, and pulled the zipper down as he trailed kisses down Hiccup's chest and stomach then pulled his pants and boxers down while he moved down. Toothless got them off rather easily and dropped them to the floor before moving back between his lovers legs and taking hold of Hiccup's cock in his hand to lightly massage it until he was fully hard. Toothless then began to lick up and down it, then eventually begin sucking on it. "Thor yes..." Hiccup sighed out softly. Toothless stopped and just stroked him a few times.

"You still want to know what 69-ing is?" Toothless asked him smiling.

"Yes?" Hiccup replied gently, remembering he'd wanted to know before the business trip when Toothless suggested it. Toothless released Hiccup's cock then motioned for him to sit up, Hiccup did so as Toothless removed his own pants and boxers before moving on the bed on his back and laying down flat.

"Then climb over me with yourself the opposite way I'm laying. Meaning your head over my cock, and your cock up here by my head." Toothless told him, slightly confused at the request Hiccup did what he said. He minded his legs and kept them on either side of Toothless's head. "6 and 9 are opposites because all you need to do is flip them for it to be the same number. You flip a 6 and it's a 9, flip a 9 and it's a 6. We do this and we both enjoy the other because we're doing the same thing." Toothless explained.

"Wow that's...really cool actually." Hiccup blinked finally understanding now. Toothless nodded as he took hold of Hiccup's cock again and began stroking it, Hiccup shivered a bit but smiled and lightly wrapped his hand around Toothless's cock and began to stroke him. After a minute of two, the two of them were sucking one another's cocks and stroking at the same time.

 _(Sex Scene Pause)_

Meanwhile downstairs, Lilly and Markus were unpacking a few things from the trip to Bashem when all of Hiccup's and Toothless's friends arrived to visit them. "Hello kids. Coming by to see the boys?" Lilly asked gently.

"Yeah, are they in the basement or up in Toothless's room?" Tyr asked gently.

"I believe they are upstairs. He's actually in a really good mood today." Markus smiled. After that the friends nodded and made their way in the house and towards the upstairs staircase, first one to the door was Fishlegs.

"Well go on and knock man." Dagur told him. Fishlegs put a finger up to his lips to tell them to be quiet for a second as Fishlegs put his ear to the door just in time to heard Hiccup and Toothless both moan out and say they were cumming. His eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Astrid asked.

"I think they are getting off...or possibly having sex..." Fishlegs whispered as a few others made it up the stairs to listen through the door. They knew it was wrong but they were curious.

 _(Sex Scene Continue)_

Inside the room, Toothless and Hiccup both finished in the 69 position. Now panting Hiccup got off him as Toothless got up and Hiccup go on his hands and knees so Toothless could lick him so he'd be wet for Toothless to enter him. "You don't need to do that babe, I've got lube here. Unless you want me to lick you?" Toothless asked him, Hiccup blushed and nodded. Toothless put his hands on Hiccup's round ass cheeks and spread them a bit as he leaned his face in and began licking around the entrance, Hiccup had to bury his face in the pillow to keep from moaning out loudly.

Another 10 minutes of this and Toothless reached in to the drawer of his desk and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid, he popped the top open and dipped just a little on Hiccup's ass then rubbed it around. "Mm...It's really warm." Hiccup moaned lightly.

"I know. Trust me, you thought the sex in the hotel and shower was good...You'll love this." Toothless told him as he rubbed some on himself too. "What position you want love?" Toothless asked him gently.

"Whatever the last one we did in the hotel was, when I was on my back?" Hiccup suggested.

"On your back then babe." Toothless smiled, Hiccup fixed himself so he was on his back while Toothless wrapped his arms around Hiccup's thighs and pulled him closer until the head of his dick was at Hiccup's rear entrance. Toothless used his left hand to start pushing himself inside his boyfriend as Hiccup grabbed the pillow from under his head and covered his face with it while moaning out until Toothless was inside fully. Toothless adjusted his arms so that the bend of Hiccup's knees were on Toothless's arms and draped over. "I'm just going to assume you want it hard and fast?" Toothless grinned a little.

"Don't I always?" Hiccup blushed red again. Toothless chuckled as he didn't bother easing into it, he began hard and fast right away. Hiccup's whipped back in pleasure as he panted hard moaning out.

"Ssh..." Toothless reminded him, although he himself was having a hard time keeping quiet. With the lube the sliding was a great deal easier and the warming sensations only added to the feeling. "Gods Hayden..." Toothless groaned moving faster.

"Ah! Fuck...Tooth...I love you." Hiccup moaned.

"I love...you too babe...Gods you're still so tight..." Toothless whispered to him as he fixed his arms to bend Hiccup's legs more forward and held them in place by putting his palms on the underside of Hiccup's thighs thus furthering the pleasure and able to go deeper than before.

"Toothless!" Hiccup's eyes widened at the feeling.

 _(Sex Scene Pause)_

The other's couldn't believe it after they'd all taken a shot at listening through the door, Hiccup and Toothless were actually have sex right now and in broad daylight in Toothless's room. They knew people were home but they didn't care. "Guys...We shouldn't be up here listening right now. Lets give them their privacy..." Fishlegs said uneasily.

"Yeah because if Toothless finds out we were listening at the door he will probably kill us." Tuffnut added nodding. They began making their way downstairs when they saw Lilly and Markus coming up.

"What's the pile up on the stairs for?" Markus asked.

"U–uhmm..." They all trailed off trying to find an excuse but they couldn't.

"Aren't the boys in Toothless's room?" Lilly questioned curiously.

"Ye–yes...They are just...Umm..Sleeping. Yeah...Sleeping!" Tyr lied quickly.

"Huh, I didn't think they were tired but it's been a long couple of days so I suppose I don't blame them. You're welcome to wait downstairs in the basement?" Markus offered. Then through the silence they heard a really loud moan come from Hiccup, and afterwards a 'You're close babe...Stop holding back.' come from Toothless. Lilly's and Markus's eyes widened.

"Are they...having sex right now?!" Lilly asked quickly.

"Yep...The door is locked." Fishlegs nodded sheepishly.

"Markus, do something!" Lilly insisted.

"Lilly my dear, I'd love too but I also don't want to feel the wrath of our son who has multiple personality disorder and has a very bad temper when angry. If we stop him right now, oh Odin help us all. He's in a good mood, and at least Hiccup can't get pregnant. I am not stepping in on two hormonal teenagers in the middle of sex..." Markus said firmly.

"Lets just get off the stairs as quietly as possible and make is seem like we heard nothing..." Cami offered. Again in the silence they heard more, "Fuck Hayden..." It was quiet a moment then they heard movement and panting. "Hands and knees now...Don't you give me that look, you wanted to be the submissive one in this...Besides you love it when I pound into you."

"Gods do I ever...I love when you're so controlling and fierce." They heard Hiccup say.

"That's it babe...Moan for me. Let everyone know who you belong too and the only one who can make you feel this good...Scream it out, scream my name." Toothless told him.

"Ah! Gods yes...Toothless! I belong to you, Toothless! Only you baby! Mm...Yes! Harder...faster!" Hiccup moaned out loudly.

"You want more?" A pause where they assume Hiccup was nodding to him. "Beg for it...Beg me to give you more of this..." Toothless ordered.

"Tooth...Please...Give me more...Fuck me harder and faster...Please baby! I want to feel all of it pounding me. Make it so I can't walk tomorrow, fuck me senseless please!" Another moment later and they heard another loud moan before they heard the sound of slapping flesh connecting and their eyes widened a little.

"Oh. My. Gods. Yep time to get off the stairs. I have heard far more than I ever wanted to from my 17 year old son!" Lilly exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs, Markus followed and then the other teens did the same. A few of them horror-struck at what they'd heard from that room.

 _(Sex Scene Continue)_

Now with Hiccup on his hands and knees and Toothless thrusting from behind the two couldn't but giggle a little. "That'll teach them to listen in from the door." Toothless had warned Hiccup he heard footsteps on the stairs, then voices which is why they went silent for a short period of time and they purposely talked and moaned louder.

"You know we're going to get an earful for that right?" Hiccup panted lightly.

"Ask me...if I care right now..." Toothless grinned a little and kept thrusting hard and fast. Just to further the fun, they managed to keep themselves going for another 3 hours but taking breaks to make out and let their hands roam one another's bodies, or sometimes slow down, then often change positions. Finally it was nearing 3:30pm when they were both at the climaxes with them back in the position they started in. Toothless grunted hard while thrusting and Hiccup's rear tightened around him.

"Tooth...I'm gonna cum!" Hiccup moaned out.

"I'm cumming too, Hayden...Cum with me!" Toothless told him as he reached a hand down to stroke Hiccup a little to send him over the edge.

"Ah...ah! I'm cumming!" Hiccup arched his back a little panting as strings of white, stickiness shot out and landed on Hiccup's mid-section while at the same time Toothless thrust in hard a final time and he coated Hiccup's rear walls with his own cum. They panted hard, sweat sleeking their bodies, and hair matted to their foreheads from the intensity. Toothless lowered Hiccup's legs gently before pulling out and collapsing beside his boyfriend.

 **(Lemon End)**

"So when...are we going to go down there to capture the priceless moment of their horror filled faces?" Hiccup giggled a bit.

"15 minutes or so when your legs don't feel like jell-o." Toothless kissed his lightly.

"Works for me...I love you, Toothless." Hiccup panted snuggling against Toothless.

"I love you a lot more." Toothless replied as they both laid there trying to catch their breaths, and come down from the pleasure high. It was going to be incredibly worth the 3 ½ hours of love they just made to see the faces of their friends and family when they went downstairs together acting like nothing happened.


	60. I'm A Fighter

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 60: I'm A Fighter.**_

After Toothless and Hiccup finished making love and relaxed a little it was nearly 4pm, they got up and redressed themselves to look presentable to go downstairs. They couldn't wait, it was going to be perfect that they acted like they were just sleeping the entire time because of the long few days since the start of the business trip to now. "Ready?" Toothless asked Hiccup who nodded smiling. Toothless held Hiccup's hand and quietly unlocked the door to his bedroom then the two made their way down the stairs to see everyone sitting in the living room watching t.v and it wasn't hard to miss the fact almost all of them were avoiding Toothless and Hiccup.

"Hey guys, didn't know you'd be stopping by." Hiccup greeted softly.

"Hey hey guys. Yeah, we just...got here about 10 minutes ago. Lilly and Markus said you were sleeping so we decided to just wait..." Snotlout said first. Hiccup and Toothless looked at one another then just started laughing loudly.

"Oh Gods! You are all terrible liars! Come on, really? You...expect me to believe you thought we were sleeping? I thought we established that I always know when someone is lying and all of you are." Toothless held his sides, it hurt to laugh because of his broken ribs but he didn't care. This was priceless.

"How is any of this funny!" Heather exclaimed.

"Because it is. We knew you were on the stairs and listening in. Toothless saw your shadows under the door, and heard the footsteps." Hiccup giggled.

"And how are you even walking! For Thor's sake we heard you...well how hard it was." Astrid said next.

"I'm not walking without difficulty, why do you think I'm holding on to him? But then again, I like it hard and fast. But you knew that didn't ya?" Hiccup asked them. They went wide eyes a moment and looked down.

"Bunch of spies...Really, can't I make love to my boyfriend in peace?" Toothless asked as his tone was becoming more serious now.

"You know we purposely went as loud as we did to scare you right?" Hiccup added.

"Wait...you mean that was all an act? You weren't really doing it?" Dagur blinked.

"Oh no, we were definitely making love up there. Normally I don't make Hiccup beg for more or shout who he belongs too, that was just a little extra and boy was it worth it to hear how fast you ran downstairs." Toothless chuckled.

"Really...for 3 hours?..." Tyr asked.

"What? You think we're pussies who can't hold out longer? Shake my head man...Hiccup and I have a lot of practice in holding back. Could have gone longer too but we were hungry." Toothless shrugged.

"Lo–longer!?" They said in unison.

"Hello...12:45am-5am?...Yeah could of gone a lot longer." Hiccup retorted.

"Well next time, take it into the basement or...somewhere else son. Good grief..." Markus sighed exasperated.

"And you two are no better. Honestly...Why else would a group of 10 teenagers be standing on the stairs in front of a lock door if not because they knew the two people inside were having sex. And mom, dad was right...Don't ever piss off the kid with D.I.D...We're normally not ones to do it in the day time, but I was in such a good mood and wanted to share that with my boyfriend." Toothless remarked.

"I only said that because we know that you know what you're doing, and also if we had stopped you...you'd probably snap and let Ryder out to tear us new asses." Markus stated.

"Probably would have. We won't do it again..." He paused, "Okay we won't do it while anyone is home. But seriously...Its fine you overheard...but you shouldn't have stayed to listen in. Disrespectful and rude. I wouldn't do it to any of you, so I expect it not done to Hayden and I. You are all aware he and I have sex, I mentioned this yesterday at the hospital. We enjoy it, and there are no worries for pregnancy so we'll keep doing it." Toothless stated firmly.

"But sweetheart, you're only 17..." Lilly began.

"Mom...please don't start with the I'm too young to have sex thing... Literally, I'll be 18 in 8 months...We're not out drinking or doing drugs, we're just having sex in the comfort of one of our houses. Hayden isn't a girl, so no worry for pregnancy. We're both clean so no worry of STD's. And we both know we're ready to do this, we're a couple and we both know that we're going to be together no matter what." Toothless sighed.

"We can't stop them dear. He's right. He's almost 18, they both are actually. They took precautions, they waited a while until they were both ready, there's no fear of pregnancy or STD's...As long they be mindful of times when they do it, and it doesn't interfere with their work or school then...I honestly don't see a problem with them having sex." Markus informed his wife.

Lilly sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right, Markus. And please don't ever be that loud again, I'm glad your siblings were outside playing in the snow and didn't hear that...Use the basement or do it when we aren't home if you wouldn't mind." Lilly asked.

"Done deal." Toothless grinned as Hiccup blushed.

"An–and remember to take breaks so you don't get too sore." Lilly added.

"Oh I'm not the one who gets sore. Isn't that right mister likes the bottom?" Hiccup blushed deeper now.

"Okay okay we don't need that many details!" Cami said quickly.

"Really, does hearing about Toothless and I having sex make you uncomfortable? Honestly it was you lot who thought we were doing it months ago." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "But yes...I do so enjoy being the submissive during sex." Hiccup leaned and kissed Toothless's cheek.

"I agree with your friend dear. We don't need to know!" Lilly paled covering her faces.

"Mom, if you can't handle me and Hayden having sex or talking about it then we have some serious trust and communication issues. At least we're being honest about it and not sneaking around doing it behind your backs." Toothless stated.

"But you're still my baby sweetie. A mother never wants to hear her son or daughter has been having sex because to us parents it means our kids our growing up, and becoming adults. Then eventually leaving home to live their own lives..." Lilly looked down. Toothless placed Hiccup near the couch so he wouldn't fall then walked over to his mother and kissed her forehead, lifting her chin so she's be looking at him.

"And I will always be your baby even if we didn't meet until I was nearly 17. Yes I will eventually leave home and start a life of my own but...This will always be home to me because it is filled with the people who had such kind and welcoming hearts to let me be a part of this family, of their lives. And I will never be able to repay that kindness. No matter where I go in this life, this will always be home, you all will always be my family...and you will always be my mother." Toothless told her softly. The rest of the room went 'awe' as Lilly cried freely and wrapped her arms around Toothless tightly.

He winced at the pain from his broken ribs. "And you will always be my son." Lilly cried out. He forced himself to deal with the pain as he hugged her back.

"Mom...Ribs...still broken...need to...breathe!" Toothless cringed. Lilly quickly let go.

"I'm sorry baby...Are you okay? Do you need to go back to the hospital?" Lilly asked quickly.

Toothless chuckled a bit, "No I think I'll be okay. Just a pain killer and maybe some of your world famous baked mac and cheese with broccoli?" Toothless said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You got it kiddo." Markus nodded as he ruffled Toothless's hair. Lilly and Markus smiled as they headed in to the kitchen to start on it. Now it was just Toothless, Hiccup, and their friends.

"Please don't sit there and be silent just because you heard Toothless and I having sex..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Well what else do you want to talk about then...That was terrifying." Ruffnut huffed crossed her arms over her chest.

"Toothless could sing again." Tyr offered.

"How did I know that was coming...Alright fine. Let me get my guitar." Toothless sighed rolling his eyes as he went upstairs to get it, along with his laptop. He set everything up as everyone else found a spot to sit down. "I swear I should start charging for these private showings..." He mumbled.

"Am I still free?" Hiccup asked lightly.

"You can pay me in other ways." Toothless chuckled making Hiccup's blush return.

"Are you taking requests?" Tuffnut asked.

"No." Toothless stated as he began scrolling through songs on the laptop playlist. "Here's one I did a while back..." Toothless stated as he adjusted his guitar on his leg with the strap going across his chest. The music on the laptop started, then he began playing the notes.

" _You feel like a candle in a hurricane. Just like a picture with a broken frame. Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight. But you'll be all right, you'll be all right..."_ He trailed off as the beat picked up.

" _Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take. On your knees, you look up. Decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong. Wipe your hands, shake it off. Then you stand, then you stand."_ Toothless smiled and kept going.

" _Life's like a novel with the end ripped out. The edge of a canyon with only one way down. Take what you're given before it's gone...And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on!"_ He took a breath now.

" _Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take. On your knees, you look up. Decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong. Wipe your hands, shake it off. Then you stand. Yeah! Then you stand."_ He closed his eyes tilting his head towards the sky.

" _Every time you get up, and get back in the race. One more small piece of you, starts to fall into place!"_ It went just instrumental for a few seconds.

" _Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take. On your knees, you look up. Decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong. Wipe your hands, shake it off. Then you stand! Yeah! Then you stand...Yeah, then you stand, yeah! Yeah, baby. Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo. Then you stand, yeah, yeah."_ Toothless finished and the music stopped too.

"Your songs are always so inspirational..." Heather pointed out.

"Would it surprise you to know that my blood mother is the one who wrote all these?" Toothless chuckled, their mouths dropped open.

"No way." Dagur and Snotlout said.

"Way." Toothless sat back as he found another song and pressed spacebar to play it. "Listen." Toothless said the music started then he began on the guitar following the tune only this time he didn't start singing. A woman's voice on the laptop did.

"I found myself today. Oh I found myself and ran away. But something pulled me back...The voice of reason I forgot I had." Came a soft woman's tone, "All I know is you're not here to say. What you always used to say. But it's written in the sky tonight..." She paused a moment.

"So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong...When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe. Someone's watching over me..." Toothless smiled lightly as he looked up at the ceiling now, his way of looking at the sky to his parents while still playing the guitar.

"Seen that ray of light. And it's shining on my destiny. Shining all the time and I won't be afraid...To follow everywhere it's taking me. All I know is yesterday is gone. And right now I belong...To this moment to my dreams!" Louise's voice sang out as Toothless started tapping his foot to the beat.

"So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe...Someone's watching over me!"

"It doesn't matter what people say. And it doesn't matter how long it takes. Believe in yourself and you'll fly high...And it only matters how true you are...Be true to yourself and follow your heart..." Her voice trailed a moment.

"So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe..." Her voice was soft but then the tune picked up Toothless opened his eyes and for once he didn't care if anyone saw the tears forming there.

Now Toothless finally joined in to sing the last chorus. _"That I won't give up! No I won't break down! Sooner than it seems, life turns around! And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong...When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...That someone's watching over...Someone's watching over...Someone's watching over meee. Eh heh yeah...Oh-ooh, ooooh. Oh ooh...oh...oh ooohhh! Oh–oh...oh–oh! Someone's watching over me..."_ He stopped playing the notes and paused the music.

"Your mother has a wonderful voice, Toothless. We see where you get it from. You can change it to so many pitches and tones..." Cami smiled.

"I took all hers or their songs together and burned them into the laptop so I'll always have them." Toothless began scrolling again, then paused and looked at Hiccup. He grinned mischievously and used his finger to motion for his boyfriend to come over to him. Hiccup blinked but got up slowly and walked over to him, "You're singing with me." Toothless told him.

"M–Me? Oh no no no...I suck at it..." Hiccup said nervously.

"Hiccup...You do not suck at it." Toothless sighed.

"I do too." Hiccup mumbled.

"No you suck at...rather on other things. But singing? No. You're great at it and if I have to stand here and sing, then you're doing it with me." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup was about to protest but he stopped and nodded to him. Toothless began scrolling through songs until he found one they could do together. Toothless started the music and put his guitar down as he pulled Hiccup into a dancing stance. "I'll start." Toothless told him, Hiccup nodded.

" _It's undeniable, that we should be together. It's unbelievable...How I used to say, that I'd fall never. The basis is need to know. If you don't know just how I feel. Then let me show you now that I'm for real. If all things in time, time will reveal. Yeah-eh-yeah..."_ Toothless began slow moving around the room with Hiccup.

" _One. You're like a dream come true. Two. Just want to be with you. Three. Cuz it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me. And four. Repeat steps one through three. Five. Make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one..."_ Hiccup sang the chorus softly to him, they both obviously knew the words.

" _It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out. And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey. And undesirable, for us to be apart. I never would have made it very far, 'cause you know you've got the keys to my heart!"_ Hiccup stared into Toothless's eyes now.

" _One. You're like a dream come true. Two. Just want to be with you. Three. Cuz it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me. And four. Repeat steps one through three. Five. Make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one..."_ Toothless took the next chorus, the two took a deep breath to sing the next verse together.

" _Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun. I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun! You came and breathed new life, into this lonely heart of mine. You threw out of the lifeline, just in the nick of time!"_ They paused only a moment smiling at one another as Toothless span him around once. They hadn't noticed Lilly, Markus, Celica, Elisa, and Eirik standing in there now. _"One. You're like a dream come true. Two. Just want to be with you. Three. Cuz it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me. And four. Repeat steps one through three. Five. Make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one..."_ They finished together. Toothless wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist and kissed him deeply.

They heard clapping and pulled apart as Hiccup blushed lightly and leaned his head on Toothless's shoulder while they faced their apparent fans. Toothless spotted Tyr taking his phone out and rushed over taking it from him. "No you." Toothless slipped it into his back pocket.

"Oh come on! Give it back...Please?" Tyr asked pleadingly.

"When you leave. I've asked countless times that you don't take random pictures of Hayden and I. We have our own phones if we want pictures of us. More to the point, I had the laptop recording that dance and song while we were doing it. I get plenty of pics for Hayden and I, we don't need the extra help. We get more than enough from the paparazzi at work..." Toothless sighed.

Tyr slumped against the couch huffing. "He's got a point bro. Speaking of...How's that gonna go for you, Toothless?" Fishlegs asked now.

"How's what gonna go?" Toothless questioned.

"Well the news crews were in Bashem when that whole cartel arrest went down...They know you're the CEO and COO of Haddock Industries..." Astrid pointed out.

"We'll deal with it the same way we always do. I'm a minor, they can't release my name or any personal details other than my age and the general gist of what happened like what they did the first time. Sure people will put it together but the news and paper can't publish or air it publically. Its against the law." Toothless stated.

"So what their just gonna say that a 17 year old took down a cartel boss by threatening to shook him between the eyes?..." Snotlout blinked.

"Basically." Toothless shrugged.

"And you're not going to be in trouble for threatening him right?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"No love. Because he tied all of you up, threatened to hurt and kill all of you, drugged me, tried to rape me, so on and so forth. I never fired the gun, I simple threatened too if he tested me and even if I had shot him...I'd still be okay because it was self-defense." Toothless sighed.

"You sure you're...okay with all that nearly happening a second time?" Lilly asked him.

"You heard me when I said what I said. I would of gladly taken it a second time if it meant my family and friends were safe. I just happen to get extremely lucky and found my strength again by syncing up with Fury and Ryder at the same time which is incredibly hard to do." Toothless said.

"We're still thankful to you...That takes a lot of courage to stand there knowing what could of happened to you...And you still didn't care as long as we were safe." Heather said.

"Because having family and friends is all that honestly keeps me going the way I do. If I lost anyone of you...I'd snap completely and go over the edge. I'd end up killing myself because I'd have nothing left to live for." Toothless said firmly. They were silent now staring at him, "I have already lost everything once...I got a second chance to have parents, friends, siblings...love even...I lost all that once. And it nearly killed me once, if it happened again...Nothing would stop me from ending my own life." Toothless admitted.

"You'll never lose us." Eirik said brightly.

"I know that. Because I'll make everyone is always safe. I'm a fighter and survivor, always have been. Always will be. As long as I have people to fight for, then I will always protect and defend." Toothless smiled. The rest of their day was spent sitting around and talking, the conversations dipped slowly back towards Hiccup and Toothless having sex, them all wondering what it was life and how it felt. Toothless and Hiccup held back some details but otherwise told them that it was great and something neither of them expected. They all stayed for dinner, and gamed a bit downstairs until 8:30-9ish when they began to leave. As usual, Hiccup spent the night. It was pretty much that they lived at one another's houses since they were friends, lovers, workers, and schoolmates. There was really never a time they didn't see one another. One thing was for sure, Toothless knew that in 4 days the new year would start and he couldn't wait to have a fresh start with all the people he loved and cared about.


	61. New Years Kiss

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 61: New Years Kiss.**_

It was December 31st, New Years Eve and the Fury household was holding a big party for new years party. Everyone was coming ranging from their friends to their friend's parents. And of course the house was offered up to anyone to stay at if they got drunk since the adults were going to be drinking without a doubt. The kids had snacks and soda, then the younger kids had juice. Toothless helped his mother and father clean up the house since they loved how well and fast he managed to do it. Like before he cleaned it from top to bottom, and helped cook for the party.

All the days in between ever since it was agreed Hiccup and Toothless could still have sex whenever they wanted as long as they either did it in the basement, or when no one was home. At Hiccup's house, Gobber didn't care provided they kept it down and took breaks every few days so Hiccup would be able to recover and walk. School was starting again soon, as was work and on that subject...the new product would be out on January 2nd, so everyone was excited about that. Everything was perfect in their lives, Toothless and Hiccup couldn't be happier about their lives.

It was roughly 9:30pm, the adults were upstairs watching t.v and talking among themselves. Celica, Elisa, and Eirik were in the basement with Toothless, Hiccup, and all their friends. There was still 2 hours and 30 minutes left until the new year, and everyone was excited for it. Right now they were all sitting around talking about plans for after graduation. "I still can't believe how much we've all changed this year..." Heather sighed contently.

"I know right, its still unreal how we all went from enemies to friends." Fishlegs nodded in agreement.

"Could of been like this a long time ago if you had all gotten over yourselves." Toothless chuckled. A lot of things hand changed, not just as them being friends but also relationships between the girls and boys. The couples currently stood at; Toothless and Hiccup, Snotlout and Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs, Cami and Tyr, then Ruffnut and Eret. Dagur and Tuffnut didn't have girlfriends but they were happy that way too.

"Guess we all needed an eye opener, and its thanks to you that we got it." Eret said to Toothless now.

"I didn't do nothing." Toothless shrugged.

"Don't say that, Tooth. You helped a lot of people, Berkian Academy has never been better because of you." Hiccup kissed his cheek.

"So I stood up to a few bullies, well ex bullies now." Toothless mumbled. "And how is it we went from talking about after high school plans to my apparent joining of groups?" Toothless added.

"We always derail, you know that." Astrid laughed.

"So true." Toothless smiled. "Well I know I'll be at Haddock Industries with Hiccup. I rather like it there, good people and I never have to worry about not having time to see my boyfriend." Toothless stated happily.

"I'll be working still, attending the community college." Tyr jumped in.

"I'll be at the community college and looking for a job." Fishlegs nodded to him.

"Heather, Ruff, and I will all be at Berk University. We plan to get and apartment to share." Astrid said.

"Make sure you always check them out in person first, some of those places are really shady." Snotlout told Astrid who nodded.

"You guys find any yet?" Hiccup asked.

"A few. We've only seen two that we really like but we gotta sit down and figure out the rent, bills, and food to see if we can do it on top of college tuition." Heather sighed.

"Give the numbers to Toothless, you know how fast he can do it in his head." Celica giggled.

"She's got a point. Its up to Toothless though?" Astrid shrugged as they looked at him now. Toothless rolled his eyes as he reached behind him and got a notebook then tossed it to them with a pencil.

"Hourly pay, average hours per week from your jobs, car payments, cell phone payments, then give me the rent and whatever the place includes." Toothless sighed closing his eyes. "While they are doing that...Snotlout, what are your plans?"

"Just working for now, maybe college later. Don't wanna take too much on, I'm not a good multi-tasker." Snotlout said.

"I'm with him on that." Eret nodded.

"What about you, Dagur or Tuff?" Hiccup questioned.

"Still looking into things, I'm sitting down with my guidance counselor when we go back to discuss options for college since I managed to keep A's and B's since freshman year." Dagur replied now.

"I'm just looking for a job like Fishlegs is. Possibly community college in a year or so when I save up some money." Tuffnut said afterwards.

"And I'll be running the company..." Hiccup sighed.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing love?" Toothless chuckled.

"Eh, still a lot for a mere 17 year old baby. I wouldn't even make it through an hour if you weren't there." Hiccup leaned against him gently.

"You'd do fine but I'm touched you think I do so much." Toothless smiled as Ruffnut handed him the notebook with three columns now all with the information they'd given him, Toothless sighed out as he sat up looking over everything. First he added cell phone and car payments together, then factored in an average of $20 in gas for Heather's and Astrid's cars. Next he figured out the average hours the girls worked, and their hourly pay with taxes already excluded. Then he looked over the rent of the places, and what they included. The basement was actually pretty quiet while he did this. After doing all that, he high balled the number for utilities and added that in before tossing the notebook back.

"How the...? Where did you even get these numbers from!" Heather exclaimed.

"From the information you gave me. It's really not that complicated, its basic addition, multiplication, division, and subtraction...You know...the shit you learn in 1st grade..." Toothless mumbled out.

"So wait...All this is what each of us would have to pay out each month?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yep, and the number underneath is what you'd have left over each month well if you don't spend it on useless crap." Toothless told the 3 of them. They blinked at him now as he rolled his eyes. "Look, on average...You all work around 20 hours a week at minimum wage which is $9.60. You all bring home close to $180 a week, that's roughly $ 765 a month. I factored in food, gas, car and phone bills, and a high ball number of your utility bills, and other things you might get like cable, internet, and what not." Toothless explained.

"B–but still. I don't...understand where you get this number from." Astrid asked.

"The rent on that particular place is $900 a month and it comes with gas, garbage, landscaping, and snow removal okay? Now I high balled and gave you a general number for food, cable, net, and electric bill. I don't know exactly what those be so I estimated about what I assume it could range between for 3 girls living in that place. Provided your not stupid about it and use it unnecessarily...the electric should be about $150, the cable and net should be roughly $100, and food every week should never be over $150." Toothless stated.

"Okay so since we share those...What about car payments and phones?" Heather asked.

"Well only two of you have cars. Astrid your insurance is only $53, Heather you have actual car payments and insurance that together equal about $100. Astrid's phone bill is $50, Heather's is $30, and Ruff's is $45. I assume you will not be sharing those bills seeing as they are all personal ones. So what I did was take your would be rent and shared bills and added it all together. Which if you look would be $1,300. Now if you divide that by 3 its $433. So you'd be paying that each month for your apartment alone. Then you of course are in charge of your own personal bills. Astrid yours would be $103. Heather's $130, and Ruff's only $45." Toothless crossed his arms over his chest.

"So for each of us monthly...?" Ruffnut questioned looking confused still.

"For Astrid it'd be $536. For Heather, $563. And finally yours Ruff would be 478. And given what you'd be bringing home you should all have between $1-150 a month left over for unforseen bills that may pop up. Like extra food, tuition, need tires, or car fixed...In short, you should be fine. Then again, all that is an estimate. It depends on yours hours worked and how you spend your money." Toothless shrugged.

"So in short you're saying that this place we want, we could hold it up ourselves and have extra?" Astrid pressed.

"Yes. You could as long as you use your money wisely." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Well girls what do you think? Should we go for it?" Heather said looking between Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Lets do it. I'll call the listing agent in the morning! Thanks Toothless, you're the best!" Astrid said happily.

"I'm not the best, I'm just good at what I do." Toothless smiled. As the clock struck 10:15, Toothless sent his siblings upstairs because it was getting late. Now everyone was sitting around talking about plans again for just in general life whether it came to marriage, apartments, children, so on and so forth. As it stood currently; Astrid, Heather, and Ruff would all be sharing their apartment for at least 2 years and then afterwards Heather would be done with her schooling. She had said if her and Fishlegs were ready then maybe they'd take on an apartment together. Astrid and Ruff would continue to share their apartment or maybe take on a new roommate for the remaining two years of their schooling. They also said that if that didn't work out they would either move back home to their own parents houses or downgrade apartments, or separate completely to live with their boyfriends if they were still together.

Eret, Dagur, and Snotlout discussed briefly about getting a place together and said they'd revisit the idea later on after high school was actually over. Tuffnut said he was staying at home, so did Tyr and Fishlegs. The only two who hadn't decided on their living arrangements were Toothless and Hiccup.

"You two could go get a house if you wanted." Ruffnut offered to them.

"What the hell are we gonna do with a house all to ourselves?" Hiccup asked.

"Besides that, I have a house...The one in Bashem remember? But that would involve us both moving away from our current homes, and farther from work since we work in the main building here in Berk." Toothless added.

"What are you gonna do with that anyway? Since you just said you didn't want to move from Berk..." Astrid questioned lightly.

Toothless sighed closing his eyes again, "I...don't know. I haven't thought about it really, I never thought my parents would set it up when I was 8 years old that they'd leave me their house...I suppose I have a few years to decide, I can't claim it until I'm 21 anyway." Toothless replied finally.

"Well maybe you two get an apartment?" Dagur suggested.

"Possibly. Hiccup and I haven't even been dating a full year yet, and with all that has happened..." Toothless trailed off.

"Well we just aren't sure we're ready to take another big step in our lives yet. Right now we've got school, the company, and I'm sure what will be a mountain of meetings and business trips after we graduate. We'd rarely be at said apartment due to work and all that other stuff so I guess really we're waiting for things to slow down a bit." Hiccup added smiling.

"I suppose that is fair to say but really, you guys are worried about taking big steps when you've had sex already? In a hotel...And on a business trip?" Heather giggled.

"It was a mutual choice, we've been over this. Don't make it a big deal, and again...As I've said many times, it is our business whether we are doing it or not." Toothless grumbled.

"He's right guys, lets not pester them about it." Fishlegs nodded.

"For now we are just going to keep the arrangement we have now which is meeting each other at school, working, and hanging out where we can on the down time. We just want to make it through the next 5 months of school without anymore problems that will quite possibly test the limits of my sanity..." Toothless mumbled out sighing.

"It'll be okay baby." Hiccup said as he leaned on Toothless's shoulder.

"I really wish I could believe that babe. But with everything that has happened since I was 8...I just can't. True I'm over it all, and happy as I ever could be right now but...That doesn't mean I've forgotten anything that happened and how back to back it all was." Toothless said.

"I understand, but we'll get ya through it. That's what friends do after all, we're all here for each other." Tyr nodded as the others agreed with him.

"I've learned to always be on edge for everything, that way when it happens...It doesn't take me by surprise." Toothless smiled.

"Like in Bashem for Christmas when you felt like something was wrong and wanted your knife?" Hiccup asked.

"Exactly for situations like that." Toothless nodded.

"Man, that was some scary shit...None of us knew what was going on until that guy said we'd all get to watch him get his revenge on you." Snotlout shivered a bit.

"What I don't understand is why they went through the trouble of literally rounding all of you up to one place when they could of just found me here in Berk...What did he gain by kidnapping you all?" Toothless said quietly.

"We don't know but we're glad its over." Astrid said.

"What is happening with that anyway? Another arraignment?" Fishlegs asked.

"Most likely. I don't know, I haven't heard anything yet. But those cops got all our statements about what happened, there was witnesses obviously, and the damage wasn't hard to see so maybe the judge will just sentence them. Dante did confess right away." Toothless shrugged.

"You had a gun to his head..." Tuffnut pointed out.

"And you think I didn't have good reason not to?" Toothless questioned.

"No, not saying that but he had to known he was caught and never getting away with it. My uncle has said that people who commit crimes and fess up right away normally get sentenced right away because its basically a guilty plea." Eret added now.

"Whatever. They aren't my problem anymore..." Toothless remarked as he got up and flipped on the tv, and started smash bros up. "Alright I got 4 controllers and we have about an hour and 20 minutes until midnight so who wants to go a few rounds?" Toothless asked with a smile.

"Ooh another Hiccup ass kicking, I'm down!" Tyr chuckled.

"Hey!" Hiccup pouted looking down sadly.

"Come on guys, I play for fun not competitively. Besides, Hiccup and I are pretty even when it comes to playing now." Toothless said as he handed Hiccup the red controller and Toothless kept the blue one.

"Eh, I'll play." Snotlout said as he took the red controller. Finally Tuffnut took the gray one and the match started. They did this until around 11:45pm. The scores were pretty even and most everyone took part in it. Toothless and Hiccup went a few solo rounds against one another, then the rest were against the others. There were some wins and some losses, but no one cared. They were literally just doing it to pass the time. Finally the last match ended with Hiccup the victor this time, and it was 11:50pm. The new years eve ball would be dropping in 10 minutes.

It came to Toothless's attention that all of the adults were drunk upstairs and only Tyr, Fishlegs, Dagur, Eret, Astrid, and Heather had their licenses. That meant that Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Cami, and Snotlout would be spending the night along with their parents after the ball dropped and the new year started. This was fine, it had been previously discussed before hand. Cami and Ruff would sleep in either Celica's or Elisa's room while the boys kept the basement. The parents of Cami, Snotlout, and the twins would be staying in the living room, and the two spare rooms between upstairs and main level.

"So should we watch the ball drop?" Astrid asked.

"Sure." Toothless said turning the game off and changed the channel to the news where they could see the new years party taking place on the main island. There was cheering, music, laughing and fun. The timer clock on the bottom right read 11:53pm. Just 7 minutes until the new year started, they couldn't wait. Everyone was ready for a new start. As those minuted turned in to 11:58pm, Toothless looked around the room at them all. He was undoubtedly blessed to have such amazing friends with him to celebrate this moment, and an equally awesome family upstairs. Though he hadn't said it aloud before, he knew everything was going to be just fine. He had made it through so much already and he knew he always could as long as these people were always in his life.

"This is going to be the best year yet." Hiccup smiled wide.

"Yes it is. And guys...Seriously, thank you for everything you've done for me since I started at Berkian Academy. I know it was a rough start for some of us, and it was a really long and hard year for others. But I am grateful that we all ended up the best of friends and can start this new year with friendships that will last a life time. Thank you...for everything, I never knew I could be this happy again." Toothless said to his friends.

"You're welcome, Toothless. And thank you for showing us how happy we could all be by becoming friends." Heather said smiling, the others nodding in agreement. Now at 11:59, the counter for the last minute began. Starting at 60, and gradually moving down. They all watched with anticipation as the ball began to move. 50 seconds later and they were at 10 seconds until the year 2017.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5..." They began chanting together. Toothless got up and pulled Hiccup into his arms.

"This is one picture you can take Tyr..." Toothless said as Tyr wasted not a second more getting his phone out.

"3...2..." The friends smiled wide knowing what Toothless was going to do.

"Happy New Year, Hayden. I love you." Toothless whispered softly.

"Happy New Year, Toothless. I love you too." Hiccup replied gently.

"1." They said together as Toothless leaned in closed and kissed Hiccup deeply, passionately. Tongue and everything as the room cheered and Tyr snapped the picture quickly. Then afterwards; Snotlout kissed Astrid, Tyr kissed Cami, Heather kissed Fishlegs, and Eret kissed Ruffnut. Tuffnut and Dagur just did a high five. Toothless broke the kiss with Hiccup after the clock hit 12:01am.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all yelled together. And what a new year it would be. After the hype wore off, the friends who had their licenses went home with their parents while the rest who didn't leave stayed put in their places. It was close to 1am when everyone settled down and was relaxing. Tuffnut and Snotlout were already asleep while Hiccup and Toothless were again on the couch together cuddling and eventually falling asleep by 1:30. It had been an amazing night, and they were both ready to start 2017 with smiles and ready for anything.


	62. Class Of 2017

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 62: Class Of 2017.**_

The last 5 months had been incredible for all of them. After new years, things instantly returned to normal with returning to school and work for everyone. The new product had been released without a problem and everyone so far loved it. School and work for Toothless and Hiccup had never been easier, it took a few months but finally Haddock Industries wasn't calling them during school hours unless it was lunch or home room hour. That made their lives a whole lot easier to manage through. Fishlegs and Tuffnut had gotten jobs, under Hiccup and Toothless actually. Both did janitorial but they didn't care, Hiccup was happy to help them out when they couldn't find anything else.

Astrid, Ruffnut, and Heather had put the security deposit down on their apartment and would be moving in right after graduation to get ready for when college would start in September after summer break again. Dagur and Snotlout were getting a place together, Eret had lost his job because of something stupid so he couldn't join the two in the place like they'd originally wanted. Cami was working now and would be attending the community college with Fishlegs and Tyr. Everyone's lives were going perfectly at last. The only biggest issue was that Toothless did have to return to court because of the cartel guys that kidnapped his family and friends.

The arraignment was simple, and the idiots did try to plead not guilty so it led into a trial and with all the witnesses present, along with the evidence, the jury found them guilty rather quickly and like the original 4 guys who hurt Toothless now the cartel guys were also serving life sentences behind bars. This made the news and paper quickly that one 17 year old boy brought down an entire drug cartel himself, and it didn't take long for people to figure out that Toothless was the 17 year old who did it. He must of told the story a thousand times in the last few months, and it was getting old fast but it didn't matter.

Toothless had been to the orphanage a few more times, he tried to take at least 2 trips out every month to see not just his family but old friends too. It turned out that Stormfly, the girl he talked down from jumping actually did get adopted by a loving family who had kids of their own too and wanted an older sister. Toothless and her still kept in contact, and boy he was glad things worked out for her. Toothless and Hiccup were still going strong as ever, and had officially been together a full year now. They still made love, and messed around when they probably shouldn't have but they didn't care either. It was their life, and as long as they weren't caught or doing it at work then no harm done.

Their senior prom had been nothing short of incredible and this time, everyone made it out not drunk. Toothless and Hiccup danced until their feet hurt, they even made love that night which all their friends had taken bets on. All business trips were set for after high school ended, it was just too crazy to do them during the school year especially with the worry of weather interfering. Though it was June again and warm, after the last trip they weren't risking anything. Toothless and Hiccup kept their grades to A's and B's and it was Toothless who made honor roll and was selected to be the Berkian Academy, class of 2017 valedictorian. But no one knew that yet, it was kept a secret for now. That's right. Today was their high school graduation from Berkian Academy. And it was nothing but smiles all around while they were getting ready for it.

They had all decided to meet at the school and get ready in the locker rooms since it was nice enough outside where the ceremony was being held. All their parents were there, even the Doragon's made the trip out for Toothless's graduation and of course work had already been informed that today they were off the clock unless it was a legit emergency. Toothless had made that very clear the day before. The school colors were red and khaki so for cap and gowns, the girls wore khaki and the boys wore red. It really was going to be an amazing day for them all, no one more emotional but hiding it well was Toothless who never though he'd get to see this day where he graduated in cap and gown from high school with his friends and family all there.

The boys were mostly ready, only Hiccup seemed to be having trouble with his tie again. "Babe, let me help you." Toothless chuckled as Hiccup dropped his arms and Toothless tied it for him then fixed the cap and gown. "There you go." Toothless smiled.

"Thanks..." Hiccup smiled softly.

"Its like 2:45, the ceremony starts at 3. Where the heck are the girls?" Asked Snotlout.

"We're comin, had an issue..." Cami mumbled.

"With?" Tyr asked.

"Astrid and Heather both started their periods." Ruffnut added.

"Yikes, staying clear then. Love you babe." Fishlegs said nervously.

"Shut. Up." Heather warned grumpily. Toothless pulled out a bottle of aspirin and offered two each to Astrid and Heather. They quickly took them with water from the fountain and smiled softly.

"Always be prepared." Toothless reminded, "I get a lot of headaches so I always keep them handy."

"Thank Thor too. Alright, lets get in the gym with the others. They want us lined up in alphabetical order..." Astrid smiled. With that they made their way to the gym and got lined up where they were supposed to be. It went by last names of course so Toothless was somewhat towards the front and Hiccup not far from him. At 3pm, the music started as they all walked out in line and the parents watching cheering for them. They reached their seats and sat down as Mr. Bludvist came to the microphone.

"Welcome all of you to another end of the year graduation from Berkian Academy. Now I won't say much up here, I'm sure you're all anxious to get your diplomas and run out of here as fast as possible." Mr. Budvist smiled as the group of them laughed a little. "I just want to say that I am proud of all of you sitting before me now. You've all come such a long way since you began here, some had it easy and some had it hard but you all sit here ready to close one chapter and begin another in your lives. I hope you will always hold on to your memories, and stay friends as you move on and find our who you will all become, that your find yourselves and live your lives to the fullest. Now normally, we would play the graduation song. But...We're going to change things up a bit." Mr. Bludvist stated.

This confused quite a bit of people. "At this time. We'd like to ask our 2017 Berkian Academy Valedictorian, Mr. Toothless Fury to come up and say a few words." Dean Skelton asked with a smile. Toothless smiled and stood up as he made his way out of his row heading towards the stairs as he saw his friends and family erupt in to applause hearing he was the valedictorian. When Toothless got up there the principal put a silver drape around his shoulders then stepped back. To sit down with the row of other teachers.

Toothless adjusted the microphone and took a breath. "Alright so most of you know me as the kid who showed up last year in February, middle of the school year. I'll be completely honest...I've known I was valedictorian for the last week and though I was given multiple chances and ample time to write a speech, I decided not too. I'm good with winging it, so that's what I'll do up here for you all. Like Mr. Bludvist said, I won't take up a lot of time. But I hope that while I'm up here for this short time, you'll listen to the words I give you." Toothless began. He saw everyone smiling and nodding to him.

"Most of you know my story already. I lost my parents when I was 8, was fostered and orphaned for 8 years following their untimely passing. I can't say it was all bad, being at the orphanage...I learned a lot about myself. Like the fact I'm bisexual and I never would have known that if not for a very good friend of mine admitting his feelings to me and is no longer with us. All my life has been a journey of ups and downs, laughter and tears, pleasure and pain. But if anyone remembers what I wrote my first day attending this school in Mr. Fee's language arts class then you know I've stated that this world is full of opposites, and life is a constant balance of good and bad. I've learned that it can't always be good, as well it cannot always be bad. So I pass this on to you, family or friends to take with you wherever you go..." Toothless paused a moment.

"Let it happen and keeping moving on. Learn to forgive and forget. Learn to accept the bad, and welcome the good. Everything that happens...Happens for a reason. And as much as I went through, even in times of doubt...I am glad I held on. Because if I had not, then I wouldn't be standing before all of you right now telling you this. Everything that happened to me, has led me to this moment where I'm about to be a high school senior and I get to celebrate that with my friends and family. And that is something I thought I would never have. When my parents took their vows...There were lines that were said that I'd like to recite to you, just because they are marriage vows doesn't mean that they can't be words of wisdom too. Never go to bed angry because tomorrow is not promised to anyone. Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise for it is better to bend than to break. Always be true and faithful." He looked around the area now.

"I don't know what the future holds for any of us, not even myself. And there are still many unknown things about life that none of us will ever come to understand. But I do know this much...Life is a gift and we should never take it for granted. Treasure your loved ones. Life will always be a mix of bad and good. There will always be light in the darkness, as dark will exist in the light. Even at rock bottom, the only place left to look is up towards the sky and tell yourself that it won't be like this forever. Our choices define us, and someone very close to my heart reminded me about that." Hiccup smiled now as he remembered he was the one who told Toothless that.

"So when you leave here today, take a minute to think about all you've been through and understand that whether it was good or bad, even both...You made it past it and are standing here today because you chose not to give up. Just because we are graduating, does not mean our lives are over. Its means they are just beginning, and everything we choose to do from here will define who we are for the rest of our lives. No matter where you go in life, always remember your true friends and family, and never forget where home is. And most of all...Remember you're never truly alone and never forget who you are because only by being yourself will you achieve true happiness in your life. Today is not a day for tears that you're saying goodbye, because its never really goodbye. And with permission for our beloved headmaster, I'd like to do something so you never forget that." Toothless said looking back at Mr. Bludvist.

He nodded as Toothless looked to his sister, Celica who got up and brought up his guitar. "Knock em dead bro." She told him. Toothless rubbed her head as he stepped to the side and put the strap over his shoulders. He took a deep breath before beginning strumming on the guitar.

" _Here we are now. Everything is about to change. We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday. A chapter ending but the story's only just begun. A page is turning for everyone..."_ Toothless started.

" _So I'm moving on! Letting go! Holding on to tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know. You'll be with me wherever I go...Wherever I go!"_ He took a breath.

" _So excited I can barely even catch my breath. We have each other to lean on for the road ahead. This happy ending is the start of all our dreams...And I know your heart is with me!"_ Toothless knew his friends and family were shocked to see that he was up there singing in front of a very large crowd though he hated to do so.

" _So I'm moving on! Letting go! Holding on to tomorrow...I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know. You'll be with me wherever I go!"_ He smiled wide.

" _Its time to show the world we've got something to say. A song to sing out loud, we'll never fade away. I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday...We'll never fade away!"_ He held it a second then quieted down. _"So I'm moving on. Letting go. Holding on to tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know...You'll be with me..."_ He got faster again. _"So I'm moving on. Letting go. Holding on to tomorrow_

 _I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know. You'll be with me...Yeah yeah...Wherever I go. Wherever I, wherever I go..."_ Toothless finished as he took his hands off the guitar now. The crowd began clapping for him.

"Could not have said or sung it better myself lad. Well done." Mr. Bludvist smiled patting his back.

"Thank you sir." Toothless bowed his head as he stepped off the stage and took the guitar back to Celica who put it away for him then took his seat in the row again. He was pretty close to Tyr being they were the only two out of their friends who had an 'F' for their last name.

"Nice job man." Tyr patted his back.

"Well I don't believe I need to say anything else. Mr. Fury covered it all so I believe without further ado we should get this started. I'm sure all of you have graduation parties to get too." Mr. Bludvist smiled wide. The groups of graduating seniors clapped then quieted down. "We are going by alphabetical order so all the A's up first. When your name is called, come get your diploma, shake hands and move back to your seat." He added.

From there it began through all the A's through D's when Dagur and Heather went up. "Derek De'range." Then shortly after it was "Heather May De'range." The two got theirs and sat down smiling. It continued through until the F's. "Toothless Doragon-Fury." Mr. Bludvist smiled. Toothless got up through the clapping and walked the stage to get his diploma, he shook Mr. Bludvists, and Mr. Skelton's hands before stepping down. "Tyr Felman." He went up next to get his. It moved through to H's where Hiccup, Astrid and Cami were next.

"Hayden Haddock the Third." Hiccup nervously moved to the stage and got his diploma, Toothless could see the tears in his eyes accepting it and looking to the sky. A silent prayer to his parents before he moved back to his seat. "Allie Marie Hofferson." Mr. Bludvist smiled, she went up, then it was "Camilla Holt." When those two were done it was , "Frank Ingerman." Then, "Shane Jorgenson." Moving in to the L's, "Erik Paul Larsen." Finally to wrap up towards the end was the T's where Mr. Bludvist said the twin's names. "Rachel Anne Thorsten." Then of course her brother, "Thomas Thorsten." After all that it was over. Everyone had their diploma and the big moment had come.

"All diplomas have been handed out so I think you all know what that means..." Mr. Bludvist began with a smile as they all anxiously awaited for it. "Ladies and Gentleman. Parents, friends, and guests. It is my esteemed pleasure to give to you your Berkian Academy High School Senior Class Of 2017!" He announced happily. All the students rose up smiling and cheering as they tore off their caps and tossed them in the air, the guests all clapped happily cheering as well. They'd done it. They'd graduated and high school was officially over. Now there was just one thing left to do. Celebrate.

Right after the students could leave their seats and join their families it was hugs and pictures all around. In order for them to stay out of the crowd, they moved towards the parking lot and quickly got away from the craziness to go to Toothless's house for the after party. All the teens had their bathing suits, Markus and Lilly hired a few staff members to handle food and drinks for a few hours so they could all enjoy the celebration. Everything was in full swing with music, dancing, swimming, eating, and laughter. Everyone was there, all parents, siblings, and cousins. Well at least on Toothless's side.

"We are so proud of you!" Lilly exclaimed hugging Toothless tightly.

"How dare you not tell us you are class valedictorian!" Rebecca joined in.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Toothless chuckled.

"Well we certainly were babe. You gave such an amazing speech." Hiccup said coming beside him now.

"I winged it. I only said the truth." Toothless shrugged as he wrapped his Hiccup's waist and kissed him. "And you...I am very proud of you, Hayden. For everything you've done since I met you." Toothless said making Hiccup blush deeply.

"I–I couldn't of done any of it without you." Hiccup admitted.

"I think you could have. You just needed a little push." Toothless winked.

"Yeah right, he needed a shove..." Dagur jumped in.

"No, he needed Toothless's tongue down his throat in a really heated argument." Ruffnut yelled from the pool.

"Oh my god did you seriously just go there!" Toothless paled smacking his forehead.

"Yes we did! Now get your ass in the pool with one of those hotshot moves of yours." Heather called to him laughing.

"What are they talking about, Toothless?" Alicia asked.

"Just watch." Hiccup said as Toothless sighed and moved to the diving board and thought about it a second. Toothless nodded as he stepped off then backed up a bit. He took a deep breath and ran for the diving board from the grass, he cartwheeled once, jumped and back flipped on to the diving board, then he got himself in a handstand and pushed himself into the air hard and landed in the pool with a flip and pencil dive. Toothless surfaced at the clapping and shrugged. Hiccup was right in after him and in his arms as they kissed again.

"Very nice, Toothless." Selby clapped smiling. Toothless nodded as he moved to the shallow end and leaned against the pool wall holding Hiccup against him with his eyes closed and relaxed fully.

"Can you believe we're high school graduates! Its so exciting." Astrid giggled with Cami, Heather, and Ruffnut.

"And we start moving stuff in two weeks right?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, you boys gonna help us?" Heather nodded.

"Course we are. Can't speak for Hayden and Toothless though. You guys gonna help move the girls things?" Snotlout asked looking at them.

"We'd love too but I'm pretty sure we're booked up to our eyeballs in meetings for the next month." Hiccup chuckled.

"True, we've put them off almost all year. Thankfully our partners and possibly new partners were willing to wait until graduation alone to hold them." Toothless added. Suddenly his phone rang from the table, he sighed as he let go of Hiccup and climbed out. He got a towel from the pile and dried his face and hands before sliding the button to answer. "I do believe I specifically said not to call today unless someone was dying, injured, or there was a major computer malfunction. So unless its one of those three things, Sheryl...We should not be calling me today..." Toothless grumbled as Celica turned the music down.

" _My apologies sir. There isn't a problem. We just all wanted to call and wish you and Mr. Haddock a happy graduation day."_ Sheryl said to him.

"Thank you, Sheryl. And I'll let the call slide, but it could of waited until we came into the office on Monday. I said both Mr. Haddock and myself would have today and the weekend off." Toothless remarked.

" _Sorry again, Mr. Fury. The whole building is aware and the sub divisions that you and Mr. Haddock are off duty for today, tomorrow, and Sunday."_ Sheryl replied.

"Good. If that is all, I have a graduation party to get back too. See you Monday." Toothless said then hung up, he rolled his eyes.

"Problem at the office?" Hiccup asked coming beside him.

"Nope, they just wanted to wish us a happy graduation day." Toothless told him putting his phone down with a smile and hugging Hiccup tightly.

"Oh good...For a second I thought I might have to fire someone for calling us in tonight." Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh? And pray tell what's so special about tonight love?" Toothless asked leaned in close as Hiccup blushed.

"You damn well know what we're doing tonight, Tooth...And I don't want to be interrupted." Toothless felt eyes on them now as he sighed.

"Will you all stop acting like you're so surprised to hear it? Honestly...We've been having sex for 5 months now..." Toothless mumbled.

"Its not that we're shocked to hear that you do it, rather that you're so open about it. Most people keep it private." Alicia pointed out.

"Hiccup and I don't care who knows, as far as we're concerned...Making it known just means you know when to stay away from the bedrooms so we don't have a bunch of spies again." Toothless growled.

"Fair enough. But still...Little ears so mind your words." Dan nodded smiling.

"Alright now, enough talk about that. We're here to celebrate! So party on!" Toothless shouted, Celica flipped the music back on and it began again. Everyone having fun and partying to celebrate their graduation from high school. It was one of the best days Toothless ever had in 9 years. The other days were getting adopted, meeting Hiccup, becoming Hiccup's boyfriend, meeting the Doragon's, and making love to Hiccup the first time on Christmas Eve. Now there was this, graduating school with straight A's, honor roll, and valedictorian. Absolutely nothing could be better than this right now where he got to spend his graduation with his family, friends, and boyfriend.


	63. A Home For Us

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 63: A Home For Us.**_

They had never been busier after that weekend was over, the one following their high school graduation. Almost immediately afterwards the hard work started at Haddock Industries now that Hiccup and Toothless could be there full time for meetings, trips, and more. Their job kept them busy from 8am to 5pm everyday, and on the weekends they spent preparing things for the next set of things the following week. It was stressful for them both, and it honestly caused a few fights between the two but they managed to work it out and be fine within the same hour. It was hard with Toothless living with his parents, and Hiccup with Gobber because they had to travel back and forth constantly to go over files and what not.

Aside from that. Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut were moved in to their apartment now. It was a 3 bedroom apartment, first floor, and only 15 minutes from the university. Dagur and Snotlout got their apartment, a two bedroom in town and both with new jobs that had higher pay. They were close to the girls by 10 minutes. Eret was still living at home, as was Cami, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Tyr. All of them were grateful to still be close to one another. Anyone who hadn't gotten their licenses in junior year originally now had them and all were happy that they could visit one another whenever possible. They mostly missed Hiccup and Toothless but knew how busy they were. Tyr and Tuffnut still worked janitorial at Haddock Industries, they loved it.

Hiccup and Toothless were both 18 now being it was September 2017. The new college year started for their friends who were attending. They didn't do much for their birthdays this time, they actually celebrated them together by going out for dinner then having a small party over the weekend with their friends and family. They were just too tired to do anything else because they had work the next day. Tonight was a late night for Toothless and Hiccup, they were out at 8pm and exhausted. They slowly made their way to Hiccup's truck and got in sighing and yawning. Before Hiccup started it, they both just sat there tiredly. "Whose house this time to go over stuff for tomorrows meetings?" Toothless asked him.

"Doesn't...matter to me. Gotta be one of the two..." Hiccup mumbled. "You hungry?"

"Very, should we eat at one of our houses or go out?..." Toothless questioned.

"Lets just get something while we're out...I don't feel like cooking." Hiccup mentioned, in agreement Hiccup started the truck and backed out heading on to the main road. They drove 10 minutes to a restaurant, then headed inside and got a booth towards the back corners where they wouldn't be bothered. They both relaxed the best they could until the waitress came over smiling with her notepad.

"Welcome to Berketti's. My name is Michelle and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you with something to drink?" She said brightly.

"Coke please." Hiccup smiled back softly.

"Orange please." Toothless said afterwards.

"I'll have those right out for you." Michelle beamed before walking away.

"Everything hurts..." Hiccup grumbled out.

"I know love. No one said running a company was easy...But hey for two 18 years olds we're doing pretty alright with it. I know its stressful, Hayden...We knew this was going to get hard after high school." Toothless reached over to hold his hand.

"Its not even that...Its our situation, Tooth. The back and forth between houses, or picking each other up...These late night sessions, its fricken almost 8:30 at night and we're just now eating dinner...And then we have to go to one of our houses to go over more crap for tomorrow and repeat the same cycle...Its never ending..." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Well lets figure something out then babe, I'm sure we can make it work. Maybe have Sheryl stop scheduling meetings after 4? That way we can be out by 5...And for the files and what not we go over them...during dinner that way we don't have to be up until 1 or 2am..." Toothless offered.

"Its still every day baby...We get up at 6am, get to the office at 7, then its meetings all day except for lunch break, and we have a few business trip meetings coming up too..It never stops...I think I liked being in high school and working, least it wasn't so...well busy..." Hiccup mumbled.

"We'll figure it out. I promise...For now lets just enjoy our dinner." Toothless tried to comfort him as Michelle came back over with their sodas.

"Have we decided what we'll be having tonight?" The waitress asked happily.

"Uh...Bacon cheddar burger, cooked medium with fries?" Hiccup said lifted his head slowly, Michelle wrote it down and looked to Toothless.

"3 cheese penne." Toothless smiled. Michelle gave a nod and headed off again. "Try to relax love." Toothless rubbed his back.

"Tooth...I think it might be time revisit that whole getting our own place idea." Hiccup said looking over at him now.

"You think?" Toothless chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, Your right, scratch that. We need to revisit that idea and talk about it...I mean we're always with one another, whether it be at one another's house or at work...And if we had our own place we wouldn't have to worry about driving to pick the other one up, or what time of night it is and having to get home...You know what I'm saying?" Hiccup said to him.

"I do, and I understand where your coming from babe but there's a lot that goes in to that and you know it. All the financials, not that I'm worried about them in the slightest but the searching, the deciding, and moving...Takes quite a bit of time to do it all and that with our already cramped schedule? Just not sure right now would be a good time to take that on." Toothless replied.

"I know. But can we at least try...? All this...back and forth is getting out of hand and we're both exhausted. I'd prefer it where all our work stuff when we're not on the clock is in once place so we don't have to worry about Odin forbid it but we forget something..." Hiccup sighed.

Toothless knew he was right, all the traveling back and forth was getting to be too much on top of everything else. They had to make it simpler for themselves. Michelle returned with their food and set it down. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked softly.

"No thank you, we're all set for right now." Toothless told her, Michelle headed off to take care of her other tables while Toothless looked at Hiccup, "Alright, we'll look in to it but after we go over what we're looking for okay? Don't want to be going in to it blind." Toothless smiled.

"I agree. So should we start this weekend?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded as they two began to eat, both silently thinking about their newest challenge. Having their own place together. They finished dinner, shared a dessert and left going to Hiccup's to go over the work for tomorrows meetings, and other such things. They went to bed around 12:30am both set and ready to use that weekend starting on Friday afternoon to make their list for what they wanted.

(Friday)

Their meetings wrapped up around 2:30pm per their request to Sheryl not to schedule anything after 2pm because they were going to be busy with things in their personal lives. Reaching Hiccup's house they went right for the office and got started on the basics such as price range and location, when that was done they began making a list of things they wanted.

"Ok so we want to be no farther than 15 minutes from work and no more than an hour from our families. And we don't want to spend more than $1,000 in rent? So what's next? How many rooms and what floor?" Toothless asked.

"Well I guess that would depend on if we're sharing a room and this I have no problem with. Also do we want separate home offices?" Hiccup questioned.

"We share one office at work, I see no reason we can't do it at home too. So that puts us at least at 2 bedrooms but with our price range being that high we can probably find a 3. No harm in having a spare for guests. And as for floor...I know I don't want to be walking up any stairs after a long day so I'd prefer first." Toothless added.

"I second that idea. Alright so at least 2 bedrooms, and 1st floor. Now I guess all the little things right? Laundry is a given." Hiccup said as Toothless nodded. "Yard?"

"Maybe a small one so we can have family and friends over. We need to have two parking places for my car and your truck." Toothless added. "Gas or electric for stove and heat?" He asked.

"I prefer gas but it doesn't matter to me, you cook more than I do." Hiccup giggled. It was honestly exciting to be figuring all this stuff out, to get their first place together.

"I like gas too. The rest I suppose doesn't really matter. Those are the essentials." Toothless smiled.

"Alright, so should we call up a real estate agent then?" Hiccup looked at him, Toothless nodded as they began browsing online for an agent close to them who had high recommendations. After 10 minutes they found one name in the search and their eyes widened. Steve Dawdsen. The guy who brought them home for Christmas last year in his truck, after seeing he was a real estate agent the decision who to trust with their new place was obvious. Toothless grabbed his phone and dialed the number waiting for a pick up. After 2 it did.

" _Home Finders Real Estate. Where we help you find the perfect home. This is Steve."_ Came his friendly voice.

"Hey Steve, this is Toothless Fury and Hayden Haddock. Remember us?" Toothless began smiling.

" _Of course! How can I forget the two travel partners I had last Christmas. How are you both doing?"_ Steve asked quickly.

"We're great, had no idea you were in real estate my friend. As soon as we saw your name pop up we knew exactly who to call to help us." Hiccup said now since Toothless put it on speaker phone.

" _You want my help? Are you two stranded again, I'll come pick you up."_ Steve laughed a little.

"No no, nothing like that. Hayden and I are about to invest in getting out own place. You up for the job?" Toothless asked.

" _I am more than up for that job. Would you like to set up a meeting so we can go over details?"_ Steve questioned happily.

"Sounds great. We'll take your earliest one, we already have what we want figured out." Hiccup said now.

" _I've got an open at 3:15. I know its only 20 minutes away but if you'd like the spot then its yours."_ Steven replied.

"Pencil us in. We'll be there in 20 my friend." Hiccup nodded.

" _You're in. See you soon gentleman!"_ Steven said then the call ended.

"This will be fun, who would of thought right?" Toothless chuckled. The two rounded up their things and then 20 minutes later headed into town to meet at the real estate agency. They walked in and were instantly met by Steve coming over to hug and shake their hands. "Been a long time." Toothless greeted him.

"It sure has. How is the family? Were they surprised to see you?" Steve asked.

"Oh they were alright. How about yours?" Hiccup asked now.

"My wife hit me and my kids tackled me." Steve laughed leading them over to his desk and all of them sitting down. "Now I know you two like to get right down to business so what can I help you with?" Steve asked them softly.

"Well we graduated high school and work at Haddock Industries full time, unfortunately the drive back and forth as well the constantly needing a pick up or late nights. Its too much to handle so we've decided we'd like to get our own place closer to work but not far from home either. Think you can handle it?" Toothless asked gently.

"I have successfully placed many a customers in homes that they still live in to this day and I started this job when I was 22. I'm 34 now so you tell me. I'm sure I can find exactly what you need if you tell me what you're looking for." Steve smiled at them. Hiccup took out the paper and handed it to him, Steve slipped on his glasses and began looking over it then he smiled placing it down on his desk and pulled over his wireless keyboard and mouse clicking a few things.

"Sorry if we're picky." Hiccup said lightly.

"Picky?! You call this picky? Oh gentleman. I just had a woman leave here who wanted a pool, finished basement, back patio, yard, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathroom, laundry on the main level, and with a chef style kitchen. All with in a $130,000 budget. What you gave me is no where near picky. Your requests are simple and much easier to make happen. As a matter of fact, I have a few places that might suit your needs right here." Steve smiled to them.

"See babe, I told you if anyone could do it...Steve could. We're all ears, Steve." Toothless smiled back. "What's our next step?" Toothless asked.

"Next would be viewing the possible candidates. This office is open until 7pm today, we can go view a few if you like." Steve said. "The landlords all gave me a copy of the keys to show possible tenants, and told me I'm free to show them whenever."

"What do you think, Tooth? Wanna go check a few out now?" Hiccup asked him.

"Well we don't know when we'll have this much free time again so yes. Lets go check a few out. Lead the way, Steve." Toothless told him with a smile.

"Wonderful, we can take my truck if you want too or you can meet me there." Steve said getting up as he printed a few things out. Toothless and Hiccup got up too while Steve collected his things.

"We'll ride with you." Hiccup nodded. After that was decided on they all left the agency in Steve's truck to the first location of possibly Hiccup and Toothless's new place to live. They hadn't yet told their parents what they were up too, in case it wasn't instant but with Steve on the cast they may have their own place by the end of the night.

(2 ½ Hours Later)

They had seen close to 4 properties, there was only one so far that had everything they needed and wanted. And then there was another one a little over their price range that had extras. Finally reaching the last one on the list, they pulled up and looked at it from the outside. Right away they noticed it wasn't an apartment, rather a house.

"Uh Steve my friend, we said apartments...Not homes. We don't want a mortgage..." Toothless pointed out.

"Ah but you see it is a rent to own home, Mr. Fury. The mortgage currently is $1,300...However the owners are planning to move to be closer to family, and are offering a $1,000 rent to own deal. Basically, you're paying $1,000 to the owners every month until the house is paid off, then its yours. The owners had originally a 20 year mortgage, but have been here for 15 years. So only 5 more and its all paid off, and it would belong to you. Come on, at least give it a look?" Steve pressed.

"Well it is in our range baby, we can at least look and talk about it later." Hiccup said agreeing with Steve now.

"Alright, we'll look at it. Give us the run down, Steve." Toothless nodded.

"Excellent. Alright so it's a 3 bedroom house, 1 and a half bathrooms. Full kitchen, living, and dining room, back yard, small deck and patio space. 5 foot above ground pool, laundry on the main level, and there is even a downstairs main level office. Also a basement, its unfinished but I like to think that can be left to the owners vision. Its gas heat and cooking, electric everything else. Would you like to take a look inside?" Steve asked. As he was explaining the two boys were looking at the house, it was a two level home. The house was dark blue with red shutters, and a black roof.

"Oh Tooth...Its beautiful. Can we please go look inside?" Hiccup said tugging his boyfriend's arm.

"It is a nice house. Alright...We'll look." Toothless nodded, Steve and Hiccup smiled heading to the front door. Steve unlocked it and let them inside to look around.

"And this is 15 minutes from your office building, and 30 from your families homes." Steve added. The inside of the house was beautiful indeed. The first thing they saw was the staircase leading in to the basement, then two more stairs that revealed the kitchen first and the dining room afterwards. The kitchen showed in order the big two side by side door fridge, the 4 burner stove and single oven, beside that was the double sink and counter space. There were cabinets for miles both above and below the sink. There were 5 windows total, and the microwave was on the other wall across from the stove and sink.

The dining area had a 4 person table but it extended to seat 8 if needed. As they kept walking they entered the living room where there was also another door leading out to the front yard. The carpets were a medium gray with blue couches and a black reclining rocker chair. There was an in wall entertainment center and bit picture window overlooking the front yard. They kept moving to find down the hall a bit was the ½ bathroom then the laundry room, and at the very end was the office space and sure enough it would be big enough for them both.

"And if you turn to your right my good sirs, you will find the staircase that leads you upstairs to the main bedrooms." Steve pointed out. Toothless and Hiccup walked up them and looked around the banister, right away they saw two of the bedrooms side by side, then the master on the over wall. The full bathroom was between the two smaller bedrooms. They checked out the smaller rooms first then the bathroom and of course the master last. From it they got a good view of the backyard. Toothless looked over to see Hiccup loving everything he saw with those wide eyes, and Toothless knew what that meant. Hiccup had fallen in love with it.

Yep, no way he was getting out of this one. It was a house, 3 bedrooms, 1 ½ bathrooms, and an office big enough for both of them to work out of. It had everything they wanted and more, plus it was in their price range and location. It was in one word, perfect. Toothless looked at Steve with a soft smile, "Start the paperwork my friend." Toothless said.

"Wait aren't we gonna talk about this first?" Hiccup blinked.

"Hayden. I know that look in your eyes. It's the 'I can't pass this up' one. This house although a house and not an apartment has 3 bedrooms, an office, 1 ½ bathrooms, laundry on main level, a yard, patio, deck, pool, and basement space we can do whatever with. Its also in our prime location...and price range. We aren't passing it up. We'll take it, Steve." Toothless smiled again.

"Yes sir!" Steve saluted. Hiccup's eyes widened with joy as he wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck and kissed his deeply, Toothless chuckled and kissed him back as Steve got on the phone to make the call to the owners that he'd found renters to take it. This was their home, they couldn't wait to move in and start their lives together.


	64. The Big Move

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 64: The Big Move.**_

Steve took care of everything that night with the original owners of the home, calling them and letting them know he found renters for the next 5 years for it. Hiccup and Toothless both returned to Hiccup's house that night and handled work things thought it was hard to stay focused with the excitement that they would have their own place by the end of the weekend according to Steve at least. So as it were they spent their night preparing for work the next day. Thus far, Hiccup and Toothless had not told Lilly, Markus, or Gobber about their plans to move just yet. They wanted to make sure everything was set first and finalized. They hoped their parents and or guardian wouldn't be mad at them for their choice.

On Saturday afternoon during lunch they met at the agency with Steve to go over all the paperwork for the house, how the rent would work, that they had to put the electricity and gas in their names, if they wanted any extra such as cable, internet, and home phone then they could but of course it had to be their bill. The owners said that Toothless and Hiccup turn the basement in to whatever they wanted. When all that was gone over, and papers acknowledging they understood that were signed the process began. When Sunday came around, they took half a day to meet at the agency again with Steve for the finalization of everything and meet the soon to be former owners of the house in person. They were a little nervous that these two might not like two men living there and back out of the deal.

Reaching the agency, Toothless parked in an open spot as they smiled at one another. Toothless took hold of Hiccup's hand to calm him down. "Its alright love, Steve already told them that two guys were the renters and they didn't mind at all. Everything will go just fine today." Toothless assured him gently.

"I hope you're right babe. I don't want to lose this place..." Hiccup nodded to him. The two got out of the car and shut their doors, Toothless locked it by the alarm as they made their way into the main entrance of the real estate agency. They were greeted by Steve once more and then they saw the other two people sitting at his desk which the two boys could only assume were the owners of the home they'd about to be renting.

"Toothless. Hayden. I'd like for you to meet owners of the house you'll be renting. This is Andrew and Malorie Robinson." Steve introduced. Toothless put his hand out to Andrew first to shake his with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Robinson. I am Toothless Fury, and this is my boyfriend, Hayden Haddock." Toothless introduced.

"You two are the ones who run Haddock Industries together. It's a pleasure to meet the men behind such wonderful inventions." Malorie greeted now shaking their hands after her husband did.

"I say that all the time." Steve interjected with a smile as he motioned for them all to take a seat before the table off to the side room. The 5 of them entered and took a seat, Toothless and Hiccup could already see the papers that would probably need to be signed. "Well gentleman and Mrs. Robinson...Here we are. The final step in the process which is going over everything together and finalizing things. Now I know we all know the basics but it never hurts to go over it a last time to ensure we don't forget anything." Steve smiled to them.

"That is fine with us." Hiccup smiled back, Toothless nodded in agreement.

"Excellent, lets begin then." Steve said pulling out the paper with the final details on it.

"Previous home owners Andrew and Malorie Robinson agree to place their home on a rent to home basis to Toothless Fury and Hayden Haddock for a period of 5 years, after such the home will be paid off in full and signed over to its new owners. The home to be rented is a 3 bedroom, 1 ½ bathroom two level home with an unfinished basement, a yard, 5 foot above ground pool, back deck and patio. Its location is 617 Friendship Street. Berk County Barbaric Archipelago. 02010. The rental price for the next 5 years will be $1,000.00 and the renters will assume the gas and electricity. The property tax will continue to be the owners responsibility until the 5 years ends, as such then it will become the responsibility of the new owners. The current owners will agree to move their things out in 1 weeks time and hand over the keys, at which time the renters can begin moving their belongings in." Steve read off the paper before placing it down and looking at all of them.

"Sounds good to us." Toothless nodded to them.

"We'd actually like to change, well offer something. You don't have to accept, we won't back out of this if you decide not too but. The place where we are moving too comes already furnished so we would hate to get rid of the furniture in our old house. We're offering that for the rental price of $1,100.00, you may keep all the furniture there. And then after the 5 years, as with the home it will belong to you with no further payments." Andrew said gently.

"What do you think, Tooth?" Hiccup asked him.

"We agree previously on $1000, and if we decline it then we have to furnish it ourselves which undoubtedly cost a great deal more to do." Toothless stated looking at him.

"And we don't exactly have a lot of free time where we'd be able to do that..." Hiccup added.

"This is also quite true. We're lucky to of gotten the time we have now...I'd take paying an extra $100 for 5 years rather than spending Odin only knows how much to re-furnish everything. We'll accept the offer, Mr. And Mrs. Robinson. Thank you." Toothless smiled at them. Steve nodded marking it on the paper for the price change from $1000 to $1100.

"Well with that settled, we can have our things out by tonight. We're only taking the essentials, which isn't much. Kitchen items, trinkets, nick-nacks...You boys can have by Monday." Mrs. Robinson smiled.

"Thank you again." Hiccup said to them. All in agreement on the terms of the rental, it was down to the big moment. Steve signed in his spot as the realtor, then he slid it to Malorie and Andrew. Once they signed, it was slid to Hiccup and Toothless. They both signed in the spot as renters, then when they handed it back it was with two checks. One from Hiccup as the security deposit, and then one from Toothless as first months rent. They shook hands, all of them then Andrew and Malorie slid over two keys to the boys.

"I call this deal closed. Congratulations boys, you're officially renters now." Steve smiled wide. Toothless and Hiccup were so happy they hugged one another right there. Another 20 minutes later and the Robinson's had left to start on the house, while Hiccup and Toothless returned to Hiccup's house. Gobber wasn't there so they could celebrate free reign.

"WE DID IT BABY! We're officially renters!" Hiccup exclaimed happily, Toothless laughed and kissed him deeply.

"I know. I'm glad it went so smoothly but...We still have one more thing to do. Well two more...We have to tell my parents and Gobber, and then start packing." Toothless reminded after a few minutes of kissing.

"Well we have work tomorrow, so lets invite them all for lunch to the office. We can tell them there together." Hiccup suggested.

"Good idea. I just hope they take it well and understand why we did this." Toothless nodded. With that decided on the two spent the rest of the day talking about everything, and packing little things from Hiccup's house.

(The Next Day)

The Robinson's had called that morning to let Toothless and Hiccup know they had their things out and it was all theirs whenever they were ready. The excitement continued through all of their morning meetings, then lunch time came around and the nerves began once more. They finished up their last meeting for the morning around 11:45, then packed up their things from that meeting and returned to their office seeing Sheryl in there setting everything up for lunch. There were drinks, chips, and some pizza laid on the table in their office since it was a personal and private meeting.

"Can I get you anything else sirs?" Sheryl asked.

"No thank you, Sheryl. Just let us know when Craig Borgeson, Lilly and Markus Fury arrive please." Hiccup said to her, she nodded and exited the room leaving them alone. "Well we told them 12 right?" Hiccup asked.

"That we did. So lets relax until they get here." Toothless smiled as he kissed Hiccup lightly, then the two of them sat at the table drinking some ice water both hoping this went simple. Toothless and Hiccup knew there would be some disagreements about their choice, more so that they chose to do it without telling anyone. Not even their friends but that didn't matter, everyone was busy with their jobs or college so it didn't matter so much. They would tell them after they got settled and moved in. The minutes passed as by 12:15, a beep from their phone got their attention. Toothless pressed a button. "Toothless Fury and Hayden Haddock's office."

" **Hello Mr. Fury and Mr. Haddock. I've got a Lilly and Markus Fury, as well a Mr. Craig Borgeson down in the lobby. Shall I let them up with security?"** Came the voice of the front desk receptionist.

"Yes. Those are my parents and Mr. Haddock's guardian and the security escort is not necessary." Toothless replied. He released the button and sat back. "Well they are on their way up." Toothless said.

"I'm scared they won't approve..." Hiccup mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. We're both 18 and we're doing this because it makes our lives easier to manage being closer to work with how much we have to do and living farther away and in different homes makes it hard." Toothless reminded him, Hiccup nodded as they waited another 10 minuted before there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Fury. Mr. Haddock. They've arrived." Sheryl said through the door.

"Let them in, Sheryl." Hiccup replied now. The door opened revealing Toothless's parents and Gobber.

"Will there be anything else I can do for you?" Sheryl asked with a smile.

"No thank you. Just see to it we aren't disturbed for the next hour or so?" Toothless smiled back. Sheryl nodded and closed the door as they all greeted one another with hugs or handshakes. Lilly of course kissed both of their cheeks before everyone sat down.

"So how is the company boys? Running smooth?" Markus asked them.

"Of course. How about at your jobs?" Hiccup replied smiling to them.

"Both of ours are good. Craig, how about the school?" Lilly asked looking at Gobber now.

"Eh, same as always. So mind if I ask what...all this is about?" Gobber asked getting right to the point with why the three of them were asked to come to lunch at the Haddock Industries building.

"Well I suppose there is no beating around the bush. We asked you to come because we have well...I guess it could be considered news and an announcement..." Hiccup began looking at Toothless now.

"As you three know...Hayden and I since graduating high school have been up to our heads with work things. We're always up at 6am, one of us picks the other up, we drive 40 minutes here, work all day except lunch break, sometimes we're our early and other times we're out late...Then we changed between houses to get more work done for the next day at home. Its becoming too much for both of us...And we wanted you to know that we found a solution to the problem." Toothless said firmly.

"I can imagine its stressful and tiring..." Lilly nodded agreeing.

"Well what is...your solution then boys?" Gobber asked.

"To live together." Toothless said to them.

"As in...The same house? And you're bringing us in to tell us if you're staying in either our house or Hayden's?" Markus questioned arching a brow.

"Well that's the thing...We couldn't decide whose house to live at. We live 10 minutes from one another regardless and work, meaning here is still 45 minutes away from both houses. Neither of us wanted to give up our house to live with the other because it wasn't fair that I leave my house to live with him or him leave his to live with me." Hiccup explained.

"So have you asked us to come to help you figure it out?" Lilly blinked.

"You two could always switch?" Gobber offered.

"That would be a pain to do. We came up with a solution...And brought you here to tell you our decision." Hiccup told them as he and Toothless looked at one another.

"Hayden and I have decided to get our own place to live." Toothless said.

"B–But you boys are..." Lilly started.

"Both 18 and constantly busy here. I know we are young but Hayden is the owner of this company and I am his CEO. We are friends, coworkers, and lovers. Neither of us wanted to give up where we lived to live with the other so we decided to both give up our houses and get a place of our own." Toothless explained.

"Its just too much for both of us and the crazy schedule to be back and forth to one another's houses to pick ups, drop offs, and to go over work and Thor forbid if one of us forgets a file we needed...We need to be in the same place, where our work is in one place together. And we needed to be closer to work, 40 minutes there and home to one of our houses is a lot of gas and wasted money." Hiccup added afterwards.

Markus sighed, then Gobber, and finally Lilly. "The lads are right, it's a lot to do for two 18 year olds and if they can make it easier on themselves then they should do it. You are 18 now Hayden, and if this is what you want to do then I support your decision." Gobber told Hiccup with a soft smile.

"Mom. Dad...I'd like your support on this too. You know I love living there and I know its hard for you to of adopted me two years ago and now I'm leaving but...I've told you that no matter where I go in my life...That house will always be my home, because that is where my family is." Toothless said softer to them now.

"We would never stop you sweetheart. We know you and Hayden run a big corporation and its hard enough as it is, and if this makes it easier for you to run the business...Then of course you have our support as well." Lilly told him.

"Thank you." Toothless smiled to them as he walked over and hugged them.

"Alright so, when do you plan to move? Do you need help looking for a place? Making a wish list for what you want in an apartment?" Markus asked gently.

"Well...That's the second reason why we asked you to come..." Hiccup started.

"We...already found a place. And we're moving this Friday." Toothless finished. Gobber's, Lilly's, and Markus's eyes widened in shock.

"Its...why we've been so distracted this weekend. We talked about it last week when we got out at like 8:15pm and went to dinner. I suggested we revisit the idea of getting our own place, which is something we discussed back before the new year started. We said we'd wait and let things slow down but after graduation when we started full time here...It was and is just to much for us with all the back and forth travel and being over at one another's houses late nights. So we said last Friday we'd leave work early and talk about things." Hiccup explained lightly.

"We figured out price range, location, what floor we wanted, and of course a necessity list. Then we called Home Finders Real Estate and shockingly enough...Our agent is Steve Dawdsen, the man who brought Hayden and I home in his truck for Christmas last year. He penciled us in that same day, we talked a bit, he said he had some we could look at if we wanted. We did and after 4 of them, we found the perfect place and started everything right away. We actually finalized it yesterday." Toothless continued after Hiccup stopped.

"You two didn't waste any time I see." Gobber chuckled a bit.

"Well our time is limited as it is. We brought you here to tell you so you didn't freak out when you saw a moving truck arrive at 3 to the house on Friday." Hiccup stated.

"Well where is this new place of yours? Is it safe? And close still?" Lilly asked with a little worry.

"Get the file love, it has pictures for them." Toothless smiled a bit, Hiccup got up and opened his file cabinet then pulled it out pushing it towards Gobber, Lilly, and Markus for them to look over.

"This is...not an apartment boys. This is a house..." Markus pointed out.

"And it's a rent to own house. 3 bedrooms, 1 ½ bathrooms, office, unfinished basement, front and back yard, driveway for two cars, back patio and deck, 5 foot above ground pool, and it comes furnished all for the price of $1,100.00. And after 5 years, its paid off in full and we own it for life." Toothless explained.

"We've already seen it in person, met the owners, and signed everything. We even have the keys...And we're transferred the lights, and gas to our name already. We're getting the cable and net on...Friday, right baby?" Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded.

"Well I know most parents would ask if you boys are sure you can afford such but given your jobs and inheritances from your parents, we know you're just fine. So where is this place?" Lilly asked.

"15 minutes from here...And 30 from you guys." Toothless admitted softly.

"Well that's not terribly far I suppose... And this is..." Gobber began.

"Already finalized." Toothless finished for him knowing that's what he was asking.

"You should have come and talked to us about all this before jumping in...But we understand the pressing time matter of it. Well if there is anything else we can do...Let us know?" Markus asked.

"We will. Hayden and I will be moving on Friday, we're taking it off to pack and shop so everything is ready. Once we get settled, we'd love to have all of you over for dinner." Toothless said.

"And we'd love to join you son. Oh my baby is so grown up now, its so much to bare!" Lilly exclaimed wiping a few tears.

"Mother please...In the office right now." Toothless sighed.

"Right, sorry sweetie. Well lets enjoy our lunch then." Lilly said smiling now. Toothless and Hiccup sighed heavily, everything worked out and they weren't even mad at them for making the decision or jumping in without warning them first. Now it would be smooth moving. Or at least that's what they hoped for. The rest of Monday went easy for them for once, there was only one more meeting at 1:30 and it was a basic run over the reports one. After that the two headed home.

(4 Days Later)

Finally it was Friday, they'd spent any free time they had not at work at their former houses packing their things. Mainly clothes and bathroom items. Then trinkets, pictures, and other items they didn't want to leave behind when they moved. The moving truck would be stopping at Toothless's first to get his things, then to Hiccup's to get his. When that happened, Hiccup and Toothless went out shopping for food, cleaning supplies, dishes, utensils, cups. Basically anything that they didn't have already. It was exciting to say the least. Shopping for their own place, where it would be just the two of them.

Everything from Hiccup's original home office would be coming, as well home office Toothless had from his parent's. Lilly and Markus already told Celica, Elisa, and Eirik that Toothless was moving out and they were sad to see him leaving but he had promised he would visit as much as he could. The movers met them there around 2pm and it all started with putting things where they belonged. The first thing they insisted get set up was the office so once that was decided on, they moved the two desks in. Then it was the file cabinets, printer/fax/copier/scanner machine. Lastly it was the boxes of files they kept between them depending on the year and quarter they were in.

While the movers moved on to other furniture and putting boxes where they were labeled to be such as kitchen, bathroom, spare room, basement. Toothless and Hiccup set up their office because they needed online as soon as possible, both laptops were hooked up wirelessly to the printer/fax/scanner/copier machine and they began filing the files according to oldest year to current. Anything older than one year was kept in its box, and moved in to the large closet in that room. The office only took two hours to get ready for business.

Afterwards they moved on to the bathrooms to set up those areas, the main level half bath was mainly bare except their razors, a 4 pack of toilet paper, tissues, some candles and decorative pieces. The full bathroom upstairs had everything, including towels, hand towels, tissues, toilet paper, toothbrushes, toothpaste, hair brushes and combs, soap, shampoo/conditioner, hand soap, razors. Basically anything that belongs in there was there. The next room they did was the kitchen, then lastly around 9pm their bedroom. The movers had left at 8:30 and now around 11:15 they were finally done moving everything.

"So starts our new life." Hiccup smiled gently as they were laying in bed together.

"No love, we're just moving forward with it. Now lets get some sleep, its been a long day and we have work tomorrow." Toothless kissed him lovingly. Hiccup returned it as they both relaxed and soon fell right to sleep in their new home.


	65. Next Big Step

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 65: Next Big Step.**_

Since the move to their new place, it was a great deal easier and thus far one of the best decisions they ever made together. The commute to work was a breeze now, and not having to run back and forth between houses was even better. They'd been there a total of a month and loved everything in the house. They still hadn't touched the basement yet, they knew they had time to figure it out eventually. They did tell their friends about the move, and had Gobber as well as Toothless's parents and siblings over for dinner. Then also at different times parts of the Doragon family. And actually with everything set up the way it was now, Toothless and Hiccup didn't have to be at the office all the time anymore because all their work was at home. They only went in for meetings now.

They couldn't of been happier, it was rolling on Thanksgiving time too so naturally they wanted to host a big holiday at their house. Thus far, everyone they invited accepted. Even their friends who would be coming for dessert time after they did actual dinner with their families. Toothless was put in charge of cooking while Hiccup cleaned everything. They were having dinner at 4, then desserts around 6 after dinner digested a little. Toothless was making turkey, hand made mashed potatoes, corn, broccoli, gravy, stuffing, salad, and chicken nuggets with fries for the kids who didn't eat turkey.

For dessert there was cheesecake, apple pie, pumpkin pie, and banana cream pie. There was also ice cream for the kids. The turkey still had another 2 hours to go, and people were already starting to arrive to enjoy the festivities early. This is something Toothless expected so he put out an assortment of crackers, cheese, fruit and veggie trays too. So far Gobber, Lilly, Markus, Celica, Elisa, and Eirik had arrived and were sitting around the living room talking. Next to come was Jay and Rebecca, afterwards his aunts, uncle, and cousins. It was going to be a great day.

"Toothless are you sure we can't help in there?" Lilly called to him.

"Mother for the last time, I'm sure. Hayden and I are hosting so you all just sit back and relax. I got this." Toothless chuckled as he checked the turkey again, basted it then closed the door. He could make all the sides later like when the last hour before dinner hit. Toothless swung the rag over his shoulder and walked in to the living room to see everyone there.

"I still can't get over how much luck you two had in finding this place." Rebecca stated.

"Hayden and I do have a pretty awesome track record with luck as it were." Toothless chuckled.

"Your house will smell of turkey for days." Lilly giggled.

"Just the way we like it, right babe?" Toothless said as Hiccup came over and leaned against him smiling.

"Indeed." Hiccup replied, "We should have music playing or something, its too dull right now." Hiccup added.

"Well go turn the surround sound on then. Its wired right in to the CD/tape/radio player." Toothless reminded.

"Oh yeah, I always forget about that. My boyfriend the tech master." Hiccup blushed turning it on.

"I am not a tech master. I'm just really good at it." Toothless stated rolling his eyes as the music began to play at random but not loud enough to interrupt anyone's talking. After 20 minutes the song that played was 'In My Eyes' by the Afters, a song that Toothless dedicated to Hiccup at junior prom. And as soon as Toothless heard it, he took his chance to pull Hiccup towards him and start dancing to it. Hiccup blushed deeply.

"When all you see are the scars, all you see is your heart. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, the way that you are..." Toothless span him around and pulled him close to kiss him. "In my eyes. You're perfect to me. If you could only see the way that you shine. In my eyes, if there's one thing that's true. Its that I believe in you. You make the world look so bright, and put a smile in my eyes. In my eyes. In my eyes...In my eyes!" Toothless smiled.

"I love you." Hiccup told him softly as their family clapped lightly.

"Love you more." Toothless replied kissing him again.

"You two are just so cute." Selby giggled out happily.

"When do you plan to get married!" Elisa asked next. Hiccup blushed deeply as Toothless blinked at the sudden question.

"We–Well we haven't really...talked about it." Toothless stammered a bit as Hiccup hid his face in his boyfriends chest, when Toothless was sure Hiccup wasn't paying attention because he was so embarrassed Toothless reached in to his pocket and pulled out a light gray box. He saw their eyes widen and drop in shock. He put the box away and put a finger to his lips as they all smiled when he winked. Toothless had been planning it since October, to propose to Hiccup. He was just waiting for the right time and that would be in front of their family and friends, another reason he wanted to host Thanksgiving this year. He was waiting until dessert through when their friends came to join them.

Toothless loved Hiccup with his everything and regardless of how fast it seemed, he didn't care. They'd rushed everything else, what was one more thing? They did everyone out of order as it was. They got together, started working together, had made love, now have a house together. Not an apartment, a flipping house that would belong to them in 5 years and Toothless knew he'd never be with anyone else. Hiccup was his soul mate, this he was absolutely sure of. Toothless had it all set up but Hiccup wouldn't suspect a thing until it happened. It was going to be perfect. It was nearing 3:30 as they all sat around and talked while Toothless finished up dinner.

The potatoes, broccoli, corn, and stuffing was made. Hiccup was mixing the salad, and putting the fresh baked rolls in a basket. Then Toothless took the turkey out and began to carve it while Hiccup set the table. They ended up buying a bigger dining room table to seat 16 people when extended and a mere 6 when normal, and the kids would be sharing a table off to the side. "Foods up!" Toothless called to them. They all slowly filed in to see the set table.

"Its beautiful! Is that a set you got from your parents, Toothless?" Jay asked.

"Actually no, these were from Hayden's parents." Toothless smiled as everyone took a seat around the table comfortably. The kids were sitting at the smaller table against the wall. Hiccup and Toothless brought in the sides first then the turkey.

"That's some fiiine looking turkey son." Markus smiled.

"Thanks, I think I get it from my father." Toothless chuckled placing the turkey down on the table.

"Alright, so who leads grace?" Alicia asked softly.

"That would be Toothless or myself. Would you like the honors love?" Hiccup asked gently.

"Certainly." Toothless replied as they all took hands and bowed their heads. "Dear Odin, we are thankful for this day, set aside to honor all the ways you bless us with your goodness, love, and grace. We are thankful for the people at this table who add a variety of wonderful things to our lives just by being who they are. We are thankful for the food we are about to eat, which You created for our nourishment and pleasure. Most of all, Lord, we thank you for always being there for us, guiding us, encouraging us, comforting us and blessing us. In thy name we pray; Amen." Toothless said softly.

"Amen." The group replied then all began getting their food to enjoy everything. Toothless was a fabulous cook it turned out, the turkey was so juicy and flavor full. All of the food was good actually, and filling too. Some of them weren't even sure they could handle dessert in 2 hours. Around dinner everyone just talked about whatever, some things for the company and new ideas then just everyone's every day lives. They were all done around 5 and relaxing.

"That was really good. I vote Toothless and Hayden's house for every holiday party!" Celica giggled.

"Oh come now sweetheart, that's not fair to Toothless or Hayden who have to do all the cooking." Lilly reminded.

"It really wasn't hard. Started the turkey this morning and the oven did most of it. Potatoes, corn, broccoli, salad, rolls...All simple." Toothless shrugged as he got up and began to clear everything off the table. He started with plates and utensils, and Hiccup started the dishes while Toothless put the food away in take home containers then when he was done with that, Toothless and Hiccup switched so he was doing the bigger dishes and Hiccup was drying and putting away.

"We would of helped you clean up." Rebecca offered.

"Nonsense. This is Hayden's and mine's house, we'll take care of it. We're kind'a picky on how we like our stuff." Toothless chuckled.

"But still, you cleaned everything before we got here. You cooked all day, and now you're cleaning up!" Stephanie exclaimed holding a baby in her arms who was now almost a year old. Toothless's new cousin, Angela Doragon. And now Cole and Elizabeth were expecting finally, she was about 5 months in to the pregnancy. Toothless's life just couldn't be better.

"They are just dishes, its not hard." Hiccup chuckled with a yawn.

"Tired babe?" Toothless asked him.

"Just full." Hiccup remarked with a smile.

"Go upstairs and rest a bit, I'll come get you for dessert." Toothless offered.

"Its Thanksgiving, I'm not going to go to sleep at..." Hiccup glanced to the microwave clock, "5:15..." Hiccup said.

"We've slept at 2pm before. Go rest up." Toothless said kissed his cheek and Hiccup sighed nodded to him. "You don't have too, I just thought you'd want to not be tired so I can..." He leaned in close to his ear now, "Show you how thankful I am to have you in my life tonight." Hiccup's cheeks flared red.

"Toothless!" Hiccup squeaked out almost. He giggled almost afterwards, he knew his boyfriend had no shame in their sex life so why should he? They did it every week at least, sometimes more or less depending on their work schedule. They still kept it where Hiccup was receiver and Toothless the giver, although from time to time Toothless would let Hiccup finger him during their 69 sessions. It seemed only fair to do so and of course Hiccup was easy with him, even though he said he was perfectly fine and in truth he really was. He had gotten over the sexual assault and near rape experiences, he never needed his knife anymore but always kept as a just in case defense. "Okay, I'll go lay down for a bit. But wake me up when our friends get here. Promise?"

"On my life. Sleep well." Toothless kissed him lightly as Hiccup waved to everyone and headed out the door and to the stairs.

"Stubborn ain't he?" Gobber laughed a bit.

"As ever." Once he heard the bedroom door shut and the soft sounds of nature, and the ocean playing he went back to finishing up dishes. It was something they both liked when relaxing, to listen to simple calm noises for background noise. He wiped down the counters and tables before finally plopping down in his chair and closing his eyes. "He's incredibly stubborn but its one of many things I love about him." Toothless smiled.

"So you're going to propose soon then?" Alicia asked gently being mindful of her voice.

"Tonight, after dessert." Toothless replied.

"How are you doing it?" Lilly giggled a bit.

"Like how anyone would propose to the one they want to spend the rest of their life with?" Toothless arched a brow at his mother.

"You know what she meant son. Proposing on one knee with a ring?" Markus asked.

"Yes and yes." Toothless answered calmly.

"Are you nervous?" Celica asked.

"Not in the slightest. I know that I love him and he loves me, we're always together. Whether be work or here." Toothless smiled.

"You don't think you're rushing things. You've only been together what...2 years now?" Jay questioned.

"Didn't my parents get married at 19 when after meeting at 17? Regardless, it doesn't matter. Hayden's and my life haven't slowed down since we met, so I see no reason to start now. Now shush before he overhears. I've been planning this since we moved here and I won't have it being jeopardized." Toothless sighed.

"Can we see the ring? Is it like an engagement ring or just a band?" Elisa beamed.

"It's a male engagement ring, and part of a wedding set for when we do get married." Toothless explained putting the box from his pocket again and opening it to show them.

"Its so beautiful, and simple too. The lad will love it." Gobber nodded approvingly. Toothless closed the box and put it away when he heard a knock on the door, he got up and answered it seeing Snotlout and Astrid there, behind them were Tyr and Cami, then Fishlegs and Heather.

"Welcome guys, Happy Thanksgiving." Toothless greeted gently as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Dagur, Erik, Ruff, and Tuff are right behind. They had to get gas first." Snotlout smiled.

"That's fine. Hiccup is upstairs resting, he was tired after dinner and clean up. I said I'd wake him when you all got here for dessert." Toothless smiled as he closed the door once they were all inside and waved to the families in there. It wasn't more than 20 minutes later when the others showed up and again Toothless let them in. Now everyone was here and he could wake Hiccup up. He made his way upstairs and opened the bedroom door seeing Hiccup fast asleep but a calm smile on his lips. Toothless crouched beside the bed and gave Hiccup a small shake to get him up.

"Mm...Huh?" Hiccup mumbled opening his eyes to see Toothless smiling at him.

"Hey babe, our friends are here finally. Ready to get up?" Toothless asked him.

"No but I won't be rude to our guests so I'm up." Hiccup sat up tossing off the covers and putting his legs over the bed then finally standing up with a yawn while Toothless got back to his feet and offered his hand so they could walk down the stairs together.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Hayden!" Their friends greeted.

"Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving to you too." Hiccup replied to them with a wide smile.

"You look beat, Toothless not letting you get enough sleep at night cuz?" Snotlout chuckled.

"Very funny, Shane...We get plenty of sleep but eating too much can make ya tired." Hiccup answered as he sat down with Toothless on the couch, everyone now letting a collective sigh of contentment. So far everything had been perfect, from food to friends and family all being in one place. Toothless wanted to do it now, to propose but he was waiting anyway. It would be after desserts which he was sure everyone was still full from the main course and appetizers. It was currently around 5:45ish when Toothless turned the music back on and they were all talking about whatever again. Everyone was waiting for the moment Toothless proposed wanting to know what he prepared for it.

"Toothless, did you show everyone that new song you wrote?" Celica asked him out of the blue.

"No Cel, I haven't." Toothless shook his head.

"You wrote a new one?" Hiccup blinked. Toothless nodded to him. "How in the name of Thor do you even find time too with all the work we do?" He added.

"Because since moving here we have more time to ourselves and half the time you're napping so I'm in the sound proof basement working on my music. I took the equipment from my parent's old house. I'm surprised you never noticed." Toothless chuckled.

"Well how can I when you said we weren't renovating it yet?" Hiccup retorted.

"I'm not renovating it. I'm adding to it." Toothless grinned.

"You are such a sarcastic smart ass." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass." Toothless countered.

"This is why I love you. So lets hear it then." Hiccup giggled.

"If that is your desire love." Toothless got up and he got his laptop then set it on the table clicking through different things before finally stopping on the instrumental he wanted then he stood up taking a breath. "I wrote this for you, Hayden." Toothless said as he saw Hiccup blush when the music started.

" _Stay with me...Don't fall asleep too soon. The angels can wait, for a moment. Come real close. Forget the world outside. Tonight we're alone...It's finally you and I."_ He took a breath. _"It wasn't meant to feel like this. Not without you..."_ His eyes never left Hiccup's.

" _'Cause when I look at my life. How the pieces fall into place...It just wouldn't rhyme, without you. When I see how my path, seemed to end up before your face. The state of my heart. The place where we are. Was written in the stars."_ At this he took Hiccup's hand and pulled him close after spinning him once and leading him in a dance.

" _Don't be afraid...I'll be right by your side. Through the laughter and pain. Together we're about to fly."_ Another pause to catch his breath. _"I wasn't meant to love like this. Not without you."_

" _'Cause when I look at my life. How the pieces fall into place...It just wouldn't rhyme, without you. When I see how my path, seemed to end up before your face. The state of my heart. The place where we are. Was written in the stars."_ He stopped and stared into his boyfriends eyes lovingly. He didn't care if it was before dessert, he was doing this now. The moment was right and he didn't want to wait anymore.

" _We made a few mistakes, yeah. Like sometimes we do. Been through lot of hard days...But I made it back to you!"_ Toothless sang out as Hiccup smiled happily.

" _'Cause when I look at my life. How the pieces fall into place...It just wouldn't rhyme, without you. When I see how my path, seemed to end up before your face. The state of my heart. The place where we are. Was written in the stars."_ Toothless smiled now.

" _'Cause when I look at my life. How the pieces fall into place...It just wouldn't rhyme, without you. When I see how my path, seemed to end up before your face. The state of my heart. The place where we are. Was written in the stars."_ The music lessened with few notes playing. _"The state of my heart. The place where we are. Was written in the stars..."_ Toothless brought Hiccup close to him with his hands on his boyfriend's hips, Hiccup's arms around his neck gently as they stared at one another while the people in the room were clapping lightly and Celica reached over and paused the music, then scrolled for something else and pressed play while the others watched curiously at what she was doing.

"Feel like doing one more dance?" Toothless asked him.

"As long as its with you, we can dance all night." Hiccup replied.

"Good then." Toothless smiled as he began whistling an all to familiar tone to them both, even the Doragon's knew it, and their friends. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit but he smiled. Of course Toothless would have that play for them, it was the first song they ever sang together the day they met and he became Toothless's guide at Berkian Academy. For The Dancing And The Dreaming, the song that belonged to both of their birth parents as a wedding song, and the one they sang in World History. _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold. Will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart...And love..."_ Toothless paused now looking to Hiccup knowing he'd do it.

 _"And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me..."_ Hiccup sang in response as his left arm lifted, my right did the same as they connected and we began to move in a slow circle.

 _"But I will bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm, if you will stay beside me."_ Toothless smiled wide as our circle stopped and we crossed wrists holding each other's hands kicking our legs in back and forth. Then Toothless held his hand and he danced around behind him over Toothless's leg since he was kneeling then they both rose to normal level to keep going.

 _"I'll have no use for rings of gold. I care for not your poetry. I only want your hand to hold..."_ Hiccup smiled now as I turned him so his back was against my front but we were still dancing and singing.

 _"I only want you near me..."_ Toothless sang as we began to spin around fast together having a blast.

 _"To love. To kiss. To sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me...!"_ Toothless and Hiccup sang together as towards the end, Toothless lifted him by his hips and span once putting him back down while the room clapped.

"I forget how much that dance takes out of ya..." Hiccup giggled a bit after Toothless kissed him lightly. "I'm definitely ready for a drink and dessert after that."

"I agree but first...There's one more thing I have for you." Toothless said softly.

"What is it baby?" Hiccup asked. Toothless took one step back staring at Hiccup.

"For The Dancing And The Dreaming is the first song we ever sang together, in our first class together, of my first day at Berkian Academy. And its also both of our parent's wedding song. You are the first person, first friend I ever had after the 8 years of hell I went through. Since our meeting you have been kind, caring, calm, loving, sweet, and understanding. You were there for me as I was there for you when we both went through bad times in our lives. We have been through a lot together these last 2 years, and honestly...Should we hit anymore bad times for whatever reason...The only person I want by my side to get through them is you." Toothless said as Hiccup's eyes widened a bit.

The others in the room all smiled and leaned forward with anticipation almost. They knew where this was going already. "T–Tooth?" Hiccup asked a little nervously.

"I've been in love with you since our first sleep over. And I will be in love with you until the day I die. I truly believe that everything I went through was to lead me to you. It was all worth it to be standing here with you right now. There are so many reasons I love you, and we'd be here all night for me to even get through the first 50 of them. You are so much to me. My best friend, my coworker, my partner, my boyfriend, and if it can be said...You are even my boss." A few people chuckled at that. "But there is something that you are not that I would like for you to be. I'd like for you to be the one I spend the rest of my life with because we are soul mates, Hayden. I'd love to add husband to that list of things you are to me..." Toothless held one of his hands as he knelt down and pulled the gray ring box from his pocket and opened it.

Hiccup's eyes widened as his free hand was already over his mouth, gasping in shock. The ring in the box was a simple semi thin gold band with square cut diamonds going around the outside of the circle. "So Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock the Third...Will you give me the greatest honor and joy of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?" Toothless asked looking up at him gently.

Hiccup couldn't believe it, Toothless was proposing to him right now. They'd never even discussed marriage or anything remotely close to it given they just went full time at the company and were renting a house that would belong to them in 5 years. This was...so sudden yet the more he quickly processed what happened, it had never felt more right to him. He smiled lowering his hand and putting it on Toothless's as tears brimmed his eyes. "I will..." He said softly as Toothless smiled wider. "I will! Yes, absolutely I will marry you Toothless!" Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless's neck which knocked them both down to the ground with Toothless's back hitting the living room floor first.

The room up-roared in cheering and clapping for the two as Hiccup giggled and kissed Toothless deeply and gripping the front his shirt. They broke apart after a few seconds and stared in to one another's eyes. "You know...I'm noticing whenever I do something like this for you...I get tackled...I'm going to have back problems before I'm 30..." Toothless chuckled a bit as Hiccup sat back on his knees and Toothless sat up taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on Hiccup's left hand ring finger. It had been a perfect fit too. Those tears in Hiccup's eyes finally fell freely, he didn't care who saw them, Toothless pulled Hiccup's chin in close and captured his lips again then pulled back as they got to their feet. "I love you Hayden." Toothless whispered softly.

"I love you too, Toothless." Hiccup replied as they hugged one another tightly. The rest of the night was spent celebrating the now engagement and rest of Thanksgiving with cake, ice cream, and pie. The nice had been good and everything had gone perfectly with the proposal. And now there was a wedding to plan but neither of them cared, they were so in love that nothing else mattered to them. They were going to get married, nothing could ruin their moods. They were finally taking another big step in their lives together. And they couldn't wait.


	66. Unforgettable Day

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 66: Unforgettable Day.**_

They got together in June so it seemed only fitting to hold their wedding in the same month. It was the 17th, the day they got together originally 3 years ago. They'd been planning since the engagement in November and it wasn't without difficulty due to work's business meetings and trips but thankfully they had the help of their family. They were paying for their own wedding even though tradition usually stated the brides parents did this, since there was no bride only two grooms they like everything else felt it was fair that they paid for their wedding together. The last 7 months had been so busy but they didn't care, it was all worth it to lead up to this day, this moment where they'd be standing beside one another and getting married.

Plans started as soon as Thanksgiving was over, well they started that night actually since it became the hot topic of the night after it happened. The first thing they did was start the guest list, it wasn't going to be a particularly long list because they didn't want a ton of people there but they definitely invited everyone who had been in their lives since they started it together when Toothless got adopted and started at Berkian Academy, all the people who had been there and helped them the last 3 years. It was basically their friends and family, then a few extras. Once that was settled, they moved on to location which had been interesting to figure out.

They wanted a place special to them both, a place that had the most meaning to them and always would. This location ended up being Berkian Academy itself. Why not? It was where they met, where everything for the two of them started. Of course their former principal, Mr. Bludvist had no arguments and was fine with it so they were getting married in the main area by the gym and main office. It was big enough to hold all of them, then the reception would be held in the gym itself. Toothless and Hiccup would be standing in the very spot where they first met after Toothless got knocked down by Snotlout and Hiccup helped him up. It seemed only fitting.

Everything after that seemed to just fall in to place for them, they did have to take a few quick business trips to Madguts, Outlands, Bashem, Beserk, and Burglar but they were quick 2 day trips and happened after February when there was no worry for snow delays. Even with work riding their asses they managed to take their breaks and time between meetings or even on the plane rides to work on little details ranging from decor, cake, and music which of course Toothless was letting Celica manage with his laptop. Hiccup finally got to see their wedding bands from the set where his engagement ring came from and loved it, it came out later on that Celica and Elisa were actually in on the whole proposal on Thanksgiving.

They had helped Toothless pick out the wedding set, and set up certain word queues for everything else like Elisa asking about them getting married, and Celica mentioning Toothless's new song as an excuse to bring the laptop out which had The Dancing and The Dreaming on it which was set to play after Toothless's song. It had all been part of the plan and Toothless never imagined it'd go as smoothly as it did but here they were at last, all in the school preparing for one of the biggest days of their lives, their wedding. Toothless and Hiccup were in different areas of the changing rooms with their male friends helping them. Toothless had Eret, Dagur, and Fishlegs helping him while Tyr, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were with Hiccup in what would be the girls locker room so they didn't see one another.

Yes they kept to some traditions such as not seeing one another before the ceremony. So the night before Hiccup stayed with Gobber, and Toothless at the Fury house. There were no bachelor parties, just get together's with their friends switching off every few hours or so to hand out with the two of them equally until around 11:30pm and then they went to bed. In a strange turn of events, Hiccup took the reigns with warning the company that if anyone bothered them the day and night before as well the day and night of, then the day after he would personally fire the person and all parties involved. He wanted nothing interrupting the next 3 days with Toothless. Needless to say no one was going to tempt the owner. They were getting married at 3pm, reception at 4, then Mr. Bludvist said he had to shut the school down by 11 because there was a summer school class in the morning.

They were fine with this of course, who needed a party longer than 8 hours? Especially when there was going to be no alcohol involved. That was right, they decided that since Toothless and Hiccup couldn't drink, not that Toothless wanted too with the experiences he had with it in the last 3 years, that there would be no alcohol present at the wedding. It was sparkling wine, non alcoholic but looked like wine so it was whatever. The kids were getting juice or soda. It was around 2:30 right now and people had mostly arrived, Toothless had his father and Gobber on guest detail so he'd know when people got there.

Toothless and Hiccup invited the Fury's, Ingerman's, Gobber, Jorgenson's, Hoffersons, De'range's, Holt's, Thorsten's, Larsen's, Felman's, and Doragon's. Then the extra's were Steve Dawdsen and his family, Mr. Bludvist and his, Mr. Skelton and his, and also the Robinson's since they were the ones who rented them their house. It seemed only fitting to invite the people who had been directly involved in their lives. Toothless even invited the detectives who helped on his sexual assault case because they had helped make sure those guys got put away. And Hiccup located the two guys who never hurt Toothless and invited them which shocked everyone but they understood why too. Also invited was Stormfly and her new family, then Toothless's few friends from the orphanage who the headmistress shocking allowed to come as long as she did too which was fine by Toothless.

"Toothless. The last of the guests just came in." Gobber said entering the boys locker room.

"Time?" Toothless asked.

"2:45." Markus added coming in next.

"How's Hayden?" Dagur asked curiously.

"Antsy." Gobber chuckled.

"Figures." Tuffnut laughed.

"So everyone is here?" Toothless questioned.

"Everyone on yours and the lad's list, yes. Even the officiant." Gobber nodded.

"Cake and food in place?" Toothless pressed nervously, he wanted nothing going wrong today.

"Yes son, everything is where it should be as are people. Everyone is just sitting around talking and waiting for 3. Stop worrying, we took care of everything." Markus said with a hand on his son's shoulder. Toothless sighed in relief, he couldn't help but worry. If anything happened to ruin this day he would let Ryder and Fury out to tear people new assholes. Fishlegs and Tyr came in the locker room now as Toothless pulled out the pouches with the wedding bands in them. Tyr was Hiccup's best man and Fishlegs was Toothless's so the two of them were both going to hold the ring for the other. Meaning Ty was holding the ring that Hiccup would put on Toothless and Fishlegs would be holding the ring for Toothless to put on Hiccup.

Also given that Hiccup was currently the only heir to Haddock industries he was going to hyphenate his last name to Haddock-Fury. So to keep his name and take Toothless's too. "Alright guys, its 2:55. Toothless, its time to get out there." Eret told Toothless who nodded taking a deep breath. This was it, they'd waited 7 months for this moment and it was finally time. Toothless exited the boys locker room and through the door leading to the area where the main office was and the entrance doors where the officiant was.

"Hello Toothless." Said the officiant.

"Everything set?" Toothless asked him.

"I have it all right here, we're ready when you and your fiancé are." The officiant replied with a nod.

"Oh baby, you look so handsome!" Lilly exclaimed rushing up quick to hug him crying.

"Mother, save the waterworks would ya? You're gonna get my tux wet." Toothless chuckled.

"Don't you sass me young man, I'm allowed to cry on my son's wedding day!" Lilly retorted quickly.

"Lilly, come sit down will you. The ceremony is about to start." Markus sighed heavily. Lilly kissed Toothless's cheek then sat back down. Toothless faced the doors where Hiccup would be coming out of but before that it would be the groomsmen for both sides and best men. When the clock struck three, as an added gesture to signal the start of it, Mr. Bludvist set off the school bell to get everyone to shut up. Toothless cringed, he never thought he'd have to hear that again. When it was quiet, Toothless looked at Celica and nodded, she started the soft entrance music. The doors to the locker room hall opened as the best men, Fishlegs and Tyr were first out and did a fist bump when they separated to stand on opposite sides. Then the groomsmen for each side filed out and did the same. It made a few people chuckle.

The music changed as Elisa and Eirik opened the doors again and everyone stood up to turn and face that direction. It was time at last. Hiccup stood there wearing an all white tuxedo, even the shoes were white. The vest and tie were ivory to have a little contrast between the colors. Toothless was wearing all black, with a white shirt and ivory tie, black shoes. He looked amazing to Toothless, and of course there was a standard Hiccup blush on his soon to be husbands cheeks. Hiccup was wearing a wrist corsage while Toothless's was pinned to his jacket, after a minute or so Hiccup began walking down the isle and between the chairs of the guests towards Toothless. Reaching him Toothless put his hand out and took Hiccup's smiling.

"You look amazing." Toothless whispered.

"So do you." Hiccup replied smiling as they now stood before one another with the officiant was standing between them but back a few inches to give them space.

"You may be seated." The officiant said smiling as the group of them all sat except the photographer who was moving around to get good shots for them. "Odin, the keeper of all our destines has brought us here today to bare witness to the marital union of these two soul mates. Toothless and Hayden. Who gives these two to one another?" Asked the officiant.

Gobber stood up first, then Lilly and Markus. "I give Hayden to Toothless." Gobber said.

"And we give Toothless to Hayden." Markus said afterwards. The officiant nodded as the 3 sat down again.

"At this time, I ask that if anyone believes these two men should not be wed to speak now or forever hold your peace." The officiant looked around the room, no one dared speak a word because Toothless might literally murder someone for even suggesting it wasn't a good idea. After a moment, the officiant smiled. "Hearing none, I will proceed to unite Toothless and Hayden in matrimony. Are you both ready?" The officiant asked softly with a joyous smile.

"More than ready." Hiccup replied.

"Been ready since the day we got together, which was today 3 years ago." Toothless answered with a nod.

"Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say 'I love you today' but also, 'I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows'. Hiccup and Toothless, in the days ahead of you there will be stormy times and good times. Times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember this advice. Never go to bed angry. Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner, and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindness you bestow your friends. Remember to say I love you, every day." The officiant read off the paper.

"Toothless and Hiccup. I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. Are you two ready to say your I Do's?" They nodded to him. "Please join hands and look in to one another's eyes..." The official told them, Toothless motioned that they were already holding hands and looking at one another. "Ah! Good then. Normally I'd go with ladies first but given there are two men...How would you like to do it?"

"Hayden first, a gentleman always lets his beloved go before himself." Toothless nodded.

"Truer words could not of been said. Very well. Hayden Haddock, With this understanding, do you take Toothless Doragon-Fury to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?" The official smiled looking to Hiccup.

"I Do." Hiccup replied said softly.

"Toothless Doragon-Fury, With this understanding, do you take Hayden Haddock the Third to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I did, I have, and I Do forever more." Toothless said as Hiccup blushed and a few people laughed at the response. Only Toothless would add extras.

"Now for the exchange of rings. May I have the rings please?" The officiant asked holding out his hand as Fishlegs first handed a thick gold band with a line of 8 diamonds set in to him. After such, Tyr handed a slightly thick but still thin gold band with another 8 stones set in to the man. "Hayden, we'll start with you. The ring. An unbroken, never ending circle is a symbol of committed and unending love. Hayden take Toothless's hand and place the ring on his finger as you repeat these words after me. 'This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you'." The man said handing the thicker band to Hiccup.

Hiccup took the band and then Toothless's left hand. "This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." He repeated slipping the ring on Toothless's finger.

"Now you Toothless. Place this band on Hayden's finger while repeating these words, 'This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Toothless took the band and held Hiccup's hand.

"This ring, a gift for you. Symbolizes my desire that you be my husband. From this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Toothless slid the band on Hiccup's finger gently then took Hiccup's engagement ring off his pinky and slid that on in front of the band as it should be, engagement before marriage. Toothless could hear his mother sobbing but his eyes never left Hiccup's.

"Toothless and Hayden. You have consented together in matrimony before Odin, have pledged your vows to one another, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to one another. In accordance to the laws in the Barbaric Archipelago, and Berk County, with the authority of Odin's word and with great joy, I now proudly pronounce you as husband and husband. You may seal your vows with a kiss!" The officiant said happily. Toothless snaked his arm around Hiccup's waist and pulled him directly against his figure before cupping his cheek with the other hand then leaned and kissed him deeply, Hiccup of course melted into it and kissed him back. They held it close to 15 seconds before breaking apart and smiling wide.

They'd done it. They were married as husband and husband. "May I present for the first time ever, Mr. And Mr. Fury!" The officiant announced. Now it was official as they faced the crowd of guests and watched the uproar of clapping and cheering for them.

"We did it baby...We're officially married." Hiccup choked up nearly crying because he was so happy.

"Yes we did and we're gonna be doing a lot more 'doing it' tonight too." Toothless winked at him lovingly, Hiccup cheeks flushed red and nodded as if to agree with him. There was no way they weren't consummating their marriage.

"Now the newly weds will be sharing their first dance together." Celica said over the microphone as the officiant moved out of the way as Mr. Bludvist dimmed the lights a bit and set up a spotlight above the two lovers. The music began and Toothless and Hiccup positioned themselves to dance with one another in a waltz like set up.

" _I see forever when I look in your eyes. You're all I ever wanted and I always want you to be mine. Let's make a promise till the end of time. We'll always be together, and our love will never die..."_ A pause. _"So here we are face to face. And heart to heart. I want you to know we will never be apart. Now I believe that wishes can come true...'Cause I see my whole world, I see only you!"_ Toothless sang to him as Hiccup blushed deeply.

" _When I look into your eyes. I can see how much I love you and it makes me realize. When I look into your eyes, I see all my dreams come true. When I look into your eyes..."_ Toothless trailed off smiling and taking a breath.

" _I've looked for you all of my life. Now that I've found you, we will never say goodbye. I can't stop this feelin' and there's nothin' I can do...'Cause I see everythin' when I look at you!"_ Toothless kissed his nose as Hiccup giggled.

" _When I look into your eyes. I can see how much I love you and it makes me realize. When I look into your eyes...I see all my dreams come true. When I look into your eyes..."_ Toothless held the note the span Hiccup around during the instrumental, _"Oh! When I look into your eyes. I can see how much I love you and it makes me realize. When I look into your eyes...We will always be together and our love will never die! When I look into your eyes...I see all my dreams come true...When I look into your eyes. When I look into your eyes..."_ He finished as he twirled Hiccup and brought his now husband back against him and kissed him deeply as the room began to clap happily for them.

"I love you, Toothless Fury." Hiccup panted a bit.

"I love you too, Hayden Haddock-Fury." Toothless chuckled softly as they faced their family and friends smiling. Everything the rest of the night had been amazing. After their dance they took pictures with their families and friends, then it was dinner which was chicken parm, salad, and buttered rolls. The kids ate baked mac and cheese. After dinner both Fishlegs and Tyr gave their best man speeches, then others jumped in to give small speeches about the two husbands if they wanted. After that it was more dancing to both fast and slow songs. Toothless danced with his mother, and two sisters. Then he danced with his grandmother. Hiccup danced with Lilly too since that was now his mother in law.

After some settle down time they did cake around 6ish, Toothless and Hiccup made their way around the room to talk with people about different things such as the business, any plans for after the wedding, or their future, the honeymoon which Hiccup and Toothless were just getting a hotel for the weekend and would be home Sunday afternoon. There was more dancing and fun until 8:30. Since there was no bouquet or garter, they put a spin on what they tossed. Toothless took off Hiccup's wrist corsage, and Hiccup took Toothless's jacket one. The girls lined up for the jacket one and the one who caught it was Cami. Toothless went next to throw the wrist one and Tyr stood on a chair and caught it.

Tyr put the corsage on Cami and they danced together. It was an amazing night for them all, around 10pm though Hiccup and Toothless were ready to get to their hotel. Their bags were already packed and in Toothless's trunk, and they had a change of clothes so they didn't have to arrive in full dress suits to the hotel and be uncomfortable. Toothless had already taken off his outer jacket because it was June and hot, Hiccup was well on his way to doing the same thing. "Tooth, getting kind'a tired...Can we go to the hotel?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Of course we can. Let me just get on the mic to thank everyone for coming and tell them we'll see them on Sunday or some other time." Toothless smiled as he kissed Hiccup's cheek then moved towards Celica who handed him the mic with a smile. Toothless tapped the top, "Hey! Quiet down...I got something to say." Toothless announced. They all quieted down and relaxed in their seat smiling. "Alright, thank you. Now...I just wanted to get up here to thank each and everyone of you for coming today to celebrate Hayden's and mines love, our wedding. Its been amazing to enjoy this night with you all. Everyone here has played some part or another in the life Hayden and I have shared since we met 3 years ago and we're both blessed and grateful to have you in our life as we move towards the future together. This has been one of the best night of our life and we're happy that we got to share with all of you, the people who made it all possible. I want to thank my parents...for adopting me 3 years ago because without them...I might not be here right now. And I wanna thank the friends I made at the orphanage and at school for getting me through the hard times. I never imagined I would be this happy again and its because of all attending this wedding right now. You all played a part in where Hayden and I stand right now as a married couple, so thank you." Toothless said, then Hiccup took the mic from him.

"And at this time, my husband and I are going to head out to start our weekend honeymoon. So we wanted to thank you all for coming, its been a blast and I love you all but now I just want time with my husband. So I want you all to take home whatever food that's leftover for yourselves, and drive home safely. We want you all to have a good night and we'll see you either Sunday afternoon when we get back or sometime soon. Thank you all again for coming and sharing this moment in our lives with us." Hiccup smiled.

"Well said love." Toothless kissed his cheek again as they handed the mic back to Celica who then unplugged his laptop and gave it to him after putting it in the bag for him. "Thanks sis." Toothless hugged her.

"Have a good weekend guys!" The girls called to them.

"Oh we will." Toothless replied as Hiccup blushed deeply holding on to Toothless who had his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Be safe and call us when you're on your way home!" Lilly reminded.

"Yes mother dearest." Toothless nodded, there were more hugs and goodbyes as they were also told not to worry about anything that they'd clean up and bring home the things to keep for their memories. The photographer said she'd have the pictures ready in a week or so. Toothless and Hiccup shared another kiss in front of everyone before heading to the bathrooms and changed in to simple clothes, still nice just casual instead of formal. They began walking out of the school and to Toothless's car which was parked right up front for them, they got in as Toothless started it. "Ready to start our weekend?" He asked smiling.

"More than ready baby." Hiccup replied as Toothless backed up the car and drove off while the others were waving to them goodbye. "I can't believe this still...We're...married! We're really married." Hiccup cried tears of joy now.

"Yes we are babe, and will be forever more." Toothless replied as they stopped at a stop light and he kissed him deeply. When it turned green they continued down the road towards the local hotel, they drove maybe 15 minutes before arriving and parking there. Toothless got their bags from the trunk as they went to check in at the desk under the name Fury of course being it was their last name now. It was funny that both of them carried their original birth name along with a new one. Toothless was still Doragon-Fury and now Hiccup was Haddock-Fury. They got their key cards and moved on to their room, once inside they didn't bother unpacking.

Toothless put the bags by the dresser, locked the door after putting out the Do Not Disturb sign. Toothless caressed his husband's cheek as they stared into one another's eyes deeply, lovingly, longingly with smiles on their faces. "Make love to me, Toothless..." Hiccup said softly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Toothless replied as he leaned in and kissed Hiccup deeply, passionately and carefully pushed him back on the bed. They'd done it, they got married and it was a perfect night they spent with their family and friends. And now they got to spend the rest of the night together. One thing was for sure, today and tonight were simply unforgettable. Nothing could be better or make them happier than to have one another forever.


	67. Desire

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 67: Desire**_.

Married life was amazing, every day they loved it more. Being together, living together, working together. Their 3 day honeymoon was nothing short of incredible, they did everything they could there. They swam, enjoyed the hot tub, time in their room mostly making love though. When it was over they packed up and returned to their house to start their lives again. Hiccup's name change was official through social security and the DMV, also with their bills. Everything was back to normal and they couldn't be happier, it felt complete when they returned to work and things picked up again. Upon returning they got congratulations from everyone, few gifts here and there. Had to deal with press once or twice, and got their wedding pictures which the photographer was even nice enough to put them all in an album herself and give them a copy on a flash drive.

They'd been on a few business trips since the wedding, and brought in new partners. Their lives were perfect and couldn't of asked for more or so they thought at first. However contrary to their original belief that nothing could make their lives better, or more perfect. Recently something had been on Hiccup's mind, and though he had everything and more being just a mere 19 years old, he still felt like something was missing in his life, well his and Toothless's life. The thoughts started when they went out to Teen Central with their friends. It was now February break, so everyone had off from school.

 **/Flashback -One Week Before/**

 _They were sitting in their office when the phone rang signaling a call from the front desk, they were just preparing for another meeting that would start in 10 minutes. Hiccup saw Toothless hard at work so he decided to get it. "Hayden Haddock-Fury, go ahead." He said after lifting the phone from the receiver._

" _Yes hello sir. Sorry to disturb you right before a meeting but I have a rather noisy group asking to speak with you or Mr. Fury." Said May, the receptionist from the front desk down on the lobby level._

" _The meeting isn't for another 10 minutes. Who is asking for us?" Hiccup asked. At this, Toothless looked up from his laptop and questioned Hiccup as to what was going on and Hiccup put up a finger telling him to wait a moment._

" _The name I was given was Shane Jorgenson, your cousin?" May replied._

" _Oh, yeah put him through May. Thank you." Hiccup smiled, go figure it was their friends calling. There was a brief pause as he looked to Toothless, "The gang is calling baby, that's all. You okay, you look frustrated." Hiccup asked him softly._

 _Toothless sighed putting his index and middle fingers to his temples rubbing them with his eyes closed, "Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine babe. Just didn't sleep well last night and trying to get this report done in the next 10 minutes." Toothless replied as gently as he could but Hiccup could tell his husband was forming a headache or already had a bad one._

" _Want some aleve?" Hiccup offered._

" _Already took two tylonel love but thank you. Go ahead and see what they want..." Toothless tried to smile cracking his knuckles and getting back to work on his laptop. Hiccup nodded, a little worried about him._

" _Cuz!" Snotlout greeted when the call connected._

" _Hey Shane, what's up? I don't have long to talk..." Hiccup replied filing through a few papers for the meeting._

" _Won't keep ya long then, is your hubby there too. Can he hear us?" Hiccup now heard Astrid asked._

" _Tooth is busy right now, we have a meeting in like 7 minutes so what's up. You guys know not to call the office unless its an emergency..." Hiccup sighed._

" _Well when do you guys go on lunch, we were going to see if you wanted to meet us at Teen Central?" Snotlout questioned._

" _Its 10am...We don't take lunch until 12:30 the earliest...And I don't know, Teen Central from here is a 25 minute drive...Let me talk to Tooth and call ya back after the meeting. I don't know if Toothless is up for a noise filled place today." Hiccup said gently._

" _Why in the name of Odin do they want us to go there?" Toothless asked._

" _For lunch with them. Its...up to you baby. I know you have a headache right now, and are lacking in the sleep department too." Hiccup said softly not wanting to make his headache worse._

" _I'll be alright, if you want to go out with out friends for lunch then its fine with me." Toothless replied with a light smile._

" _Alright, I guess we'll meet you there. We'll bring Frank and Tommy with us. Gotta go. See ya in a few hours." Hiccup then waited another moment before hanging it up. "Baby why don't you go lay down on the couch, I can handle the meeting. Its just going over things we already know anyway..." Hiccup offered._

" _I'm your CEO babe, I'm supposed to be in there with you..." Toothless sighed._

" _And you're also my husband and have been working your butt off since we got back from the honeymoon...That was 8 month ago. The only breaks we had were Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. This is the 6_ _th_ _time in one week you've told me its because you didn't sleep well and I'm starting to get worried about these constant headaches..." Hiccup said gently getting up and walking beside him now._

" _Nothing gets by you love, one of the many things I adore about you..." Toothless cracked a small smile to him, " Alright you caught me. I've been sick the last 3 days...Haven't been sleeping, been throwing up, no appetite..." Toothless mumbled._

" _You're so stubborn, Toothless." Hiccup sighed heavily._

" _And you married me so you have to live with that decision to deal with my stubborn ass the rest of your life." Toothless winked once._

" _You're not attending the meeting. You're staying here to rest on the couch for a bit...And I'm not asking as your boss either...I'm asking as your husband. Please? Just for a little while?" Hiccup said gently._

" _Alright...I'll sit this meeting out and rest. Now go on, it starts in 3 minutes..." Toothless smiled at him, Hiccup nodded as he printed the page from Toothless's laptop for the meeting and closed it for him. Hiccup got the file he needed while Toothless relaxed on the couch and Hiccup left for the meeting. Hiccup made sure to tell Sheryl to hold all calls in to their office until he got back, and to make sure no one bothered Toothless. With that he entered the meeting._

 _When the clock hit 12:45pm, Hiccup had just finished his 3_ _rd_ _meeting and saw Toothless was finally starting to wake up which was perfect because it was lunch time. Toothless said he felt a lot better with the nap, they met Tuffnut and Fishlegs down by Hiccup's truck and all headed 25 minutes into town to get to Teen Central for lunch. Their friends took care of the check in so all Toothless, Hiccup, Tuff, and Fishlegs had to do was give their names and then they were taken to where the others were. "Hey hey, you made it." Dagur smiled._

" _Course we did, sorry about the business attire...Did just get out of a meeting and didn't have time to change." Hiccup replied as they all gave hugs, fist bumps, or high fives._

" _So what's with the big get together so suddenly." Toothless asked._

" _Well its February break for college, and well we haven't all hung out like this since your wedding really. Thought it'd be a nice change." Heather giggled._

" _Well we have to be back by 2pm because a meeting at 2:30." Hiccup said._

" _Lets grab some food and enjoy the next hour or so." Astrid added as they all went to get their food from the buffet then return and sit down at their table again. They all sat around and talked like old times back in high school and even the summer before people started going to college. It was great and they all agreed that they had to do it again soon. When it stuck 2, they all prepared to leave since Hiccup and Toothless had at least a 15 minute drive back and when they got there had to get things ready for another meeting._

" _Oh guys...before you all leave. I got something I wanna say..." Ruffnut said gathering their attention for a moment._

" _What's up sis?" Tuffnut asked pulling on his coat._

" _Well...I'm pregnant. Eret and I are going to have a baby in 34 weeks." Ruffnut said happily, all their mouths dropped open in shock._

" _Yep, she's 6 weeks a long. Doctor confirmed it about 3 days ago." Eret smiled proudly._

" _Oh my gods! That's amazing, congratulations you two!" Cami and Heather squealed happily, then Astrid joined in as well. All the guys got over their surprise and shook hands with Eret and hugging Ruffnut too._

" _That's great you guys. I'm sure you'll make great parents, I wish we could celebrate it more...But we really gotta get going." Toothless urged to Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut._

" _Its okay, go on. We don't want to keep you." Ruffnut told them._

" _We'll definitely all get together before break is over and celebrate properly." Hiccup nodded, with that they all said their goodbyes and headed back to where ever they were going._

 **/End Flashback/**

Ever since then, Hiccup had been rather lost in thought often. Toothless had to cover for him in a few meetings saying Hiccup just didn't feel good and apologized for the constantly distractions and pauses, thankfully none of them minded. When it continued to a full 7 days, Toothless knew it was time to sit him down and figure out what was going on. Unfortunately this weekend they'd promised to stay up at Toothless's aunt Alicia's house for one of his cousin's birthday celebrations. They were leaving on the train right after work and set to arrive in Bashem around 6:30 that night. So Toothless would have to talk to him there before they went to bed.

When 4:00 hit they both left the office with their folders, dropped their things off from work at home, then got their weekend bags in the company car that picked them up to take them to the train station. They both got on and headed to Bashem where Alex would be picking them up when they arrived an hour later. Right now it was 4:45, meaning an hour and 15 minutes later they'd be in Bashem. Toothless watched Hiccup silently just stare off into space. He was worried about him but every time Toothless asked Hiccup would just say that he was fine with a happy smile.

Reaching Bashem train station an hour and 15 minutes later the got off, got their bags then walked out seeing Alex there with a smile. "Hey boys. How was the trip?" Alex asked.

"Long." Toothless smiled hugging him.

"Well lets get ya to the house then so you can relax." Alex said, they loaded up and got in the car and headed to Alicia and his house. They got there 10 minutes later and were greeted by Selby, Dan, and Alicia. Apparently Dan and Selby were there to help prepare food. "You two are going to be staying in the guest room down here on the main level, I'll take your bags. Dan, gimme a hand here." Alex said, Dan came over and got Hiccup's bag while Alex got Toothless's and they took them to a room down the hall on the right.

"Welcome boys. How was work?" Selby asked.

"6 meetings, computer issues, and lost files because of disorganization in another department that we have to deal with on Monday. Otherwise, just dandy." Hiccup sighed.

"You both look exhausted. Have you eaten?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, we grabbed something at home before getting on the train..." Toothless yawned.

"Go on and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning when everyone gets here around 11." Alicia smiled wide. Toothless nodded as he led Hiccup to the guest room. They both got comfortable in their sweat pants and a light long sleeve before collapsing on the bed.

"I am throughly beat..." Hiccup curled up on the pillow.

"Tell me about it." Toothless closed his eyes. It was silent a few minutes before their phones went off and they grabbed them to check the message, it was from Eret showing a picture of Ruffnut's first ultrasound and her being now 7 weeks along. Toothless typed back a quick response of _::Cute. We're still going to celebrate next chance we all get -Tooth.::_ Then he put his phone down on the night stand, he looked at Hiccup who seemed to be staring at the ultrasound still. Toothless recognized that look, it's the one Hiccup had been giving all week and getting distracted. "Hiccup..." Toothless said softly. He never answered, "Hayden." Toothless said giving him a light shake.

"Huh, oh sorry baby. Got zone, must be more tired than I thought." Hiccup laughed a little. Toothless wasn't buying it, he sat up and started at his husband.

"For you to be that tired, you'd have to of not slept for longer than 3 days back to back. You're distracted, as you have been for all of this weeks meetings. So what's going on?" Toothless asked him in a firmer tone. Hiccup sighed, of course. Toothless always knew when something was wrong. The truth was that ever since the honeymoon ended and work picked up again, Hiccup had a feeling that something was still missing from their lives. Well in his opinion at least. It didn't make sense at all the last few months until he found out about Ruffnut and Eret having a baby together, then it hit him. He and Toothless couldn't go through that joy with both of them being male.

Hiccup knew what was wrong with him. He was upset they'd never be able to have a baby of their own, if they wanted kids then they had to adopt. Not that Hiccup had a problem with that just that he'd always wanted to be able to a child to carry on the Haddock bloodline. In reality Hiccup knew why he didn't feel complete yet, and that was because he wanted a family of his own and he wanted it with Toothless. Hiccup put his phone down and looked at the bed, he was looking down so Toothless knew something was up for sure. Hiccup never hesitated this much. "Hayden..." Toothless said as he used his finger to turn his husband head towards him. Toothless could see the saddened expression on his face. "Talk to me, and tell me what's bothering you. And don't even say nothing is because I can see it."

"I–Its nothing, Tooth...Really. I'm okay." Hiccup tried to smile at him.

"Not buying it love. Come on...You know I know you better than that. Now tell me what's on your mind...You've been off ever since that day at Teen Central when we went to lunch with our friends." Toothless stated.

Hiccup sighed, "Its scary how well you know me just by facial reactions..." Hiccup looked down again.

"I don't think I could be your husband if I didn't know you that well, Hayden. So tell me what's wrong." Toothless smiled softly reaching for his hand and intertwining his fingers with Hiccup's.

"Alright you win...I'll tell you but...you have to promise you won't...get mad at me." Hiccup said to him.

"I give my word. So out with it babe." Toothless responded.

Another long sigh, "Toothless...Are you...happy the way things are right now? Like do you feel we're...complete?" Hiccup asked.

"I've felt complete since the night of our first sleep over, Hayden. And yes, I'm very happy with the way things are right now. Are you? If...you're not happy then you need to tell me so I can fix it." Toothless told him.

"No no, not...like that, Tooth. I'm...beyond the normal limits and words that define happy right now...I just...I don't know the last week...I feel like something is missing." Hiccup admitted.

"Well then lets figure it out, I'm sure once we do we can fix it so you feel complete." Toothless replied gently then he noticed Hiccup's eyes trail towards his phone again, before he'd been staring at Ruffnut's ultrasound picture that Eret sent to evidently every one of their friends in a group message. And now Toothless was starting put it together, Hiccup only starting getting distracted after that day they went to lunch and Ruffnut announced her pregnancy. Was Hiccup upset about it? "Hayden." Toothless said as Hiccup looked back at him slowly, sadly again.

Toothless moved in front of him now and lifted his chin so their eyes would meet at the same level. "Is Rachel's pregnancy bothering you?" Toothless asked.

"No. No, I'm happy for them. Its...great their going to be parents, raise a child together...The one they made together, they made life and that's...the greatest joy in life to two people in love." Hiccup replied to him. Now Toothless understood, Hiccup make it perfectly clear when he didn't stop at saying he was happy for them. "We should...probably get some sleep. Don't want to be tired for the party tomorrow right?" Hiccup smiled preparing to lay down but Toothless stopped him.

"Hayden." Toothless said now staring into his husband's eyes. "Be honest with me here. Do you feel incomplete because we don't have a child? Tell me the truth." Toothless asked. At first Hiccup's eyes widened at how fast Toothless figured out what was bothering him.

"No. No Toothless. That's not why I feel incomplete." Hiccup sighed finally.

"Then why do you? Clearly you know the reason why and I can't make it better or find a solution if you don't tell me what's wrong." Toothless told him.

"Its not...something you can fix babe. We're made the way we are, and what I want...Isn't something physically possible between us." Hiccup looked down sadly again.

"So this is a want then. Still, there are always solutions Hayden. But I can't even start looking for one if you don't tell me what it is you want. I'm you husband and I will do anything in my ability and power to make you happy and give you everything you want but I can't if you don't talk to me and tell me." Toothless reminded reaching for Hiccup's hand.

"Toothless..." Hiccup started looking at Toothless now softly but with serious eyes. "I want a baby." As soon as those 4 words left his mouth, Toothless's eyes widened as far as they'd go and his mouth hung open in absolute surprise. Hiccup...wanted a baby?!


	68. Options, Offer, & Decision

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 68: Options, Offer, & Decision**_.

Toothless couldn't believe the words he just heard his husband say. The were still ringing in his head as he tried to process them. Hiccup wanted a baby? They'd only just gotten married 8 months ago and he wanted a baby. And not just a child, the exact word used was baby. How did he even respond to this? It was currently 7:45 at night and Toothless still couldn't find a single word to say back to him on the subject. It was as if he drew a blank. He heard Hiccup sigh, then felt him get off the bed and move towards the door. "I'm...gonna go outside for some air..." His tone was still sad, probably because Toothless had yet to say anything.

Toothless snapped out of it as he took Hiccup's hand and stopped him again from leaving. "Hayden. Its February, and about 20 degrees outside. Sit down...We need to talk about this." Toothless told him. Hiccup reluctantly sat back down with his hands in his lap and fiddling with them slowly as he found himself unable to make eye contact with Toothless. For once in three years it was actually a little awkward for it to be just them in the room. "First off, I'm not mad. Just shocked at what you told me. Secondly...Can you please...explain this to me? Where it all came from? I mean it's a little...random and not what I was expecting you to tell me." Toothless said.

"Like I said...I'm...beyond happy about all we are, and all we have. I just...I don't know lately I've felt like something was missing and I ignored it at first feeling like it would just fall into place and happen whenever it was supposed too...As you've always told me with stuff happening when it is meant too. But then...We had that lunch with our friend and Ruff announcing she was pregnant, how excited and happy everyone got. Seeing the...joy in their eyes that they were about to be parents. I just...started feeling like something was wrong, missing...And the more I thought about it the last week...The more it became clear to me that the thing I was missing...was a family." Hiccup said slowly.

"But babe, you do have a family. Gobber, my parents, our friends...We're all family even if we're not blood relation. I know that one better than anyone with how I grew up..." Toothless replied.

"I know I have all of them...And you baby. Its just...I still don't feel complete and...Its not entirely because we don't have a child or baby...Yes I want one but...I don't know how to put it, I guess I just feel like we're incomplete as a couple because...We can't have kids." Hiccup glanced up to him softly.

"Of course we can have kids, we can adopt just like anyone else." Toothless reminded.

"And I know that but...That's not what I was talking about. I meant kids as in...our own because we're both males. Neither of us can get pregnant and...One thing I always wanted was...a child of my own one day to carry on the Haddock name. Just like my parents did with me, a successor, an heir..." Hiccup looked down again. Now Toothless understood what was going on, Hiccup was upset and felt incomplete because he couldn't have a blood child of his own due to their genders of both being male. Toothless originally hadn't cared about such a little thing because he himself was adopted so naturally being bisexual and having falling in love with Hiccup, when the thought of children came up. He always just assumed they would adopt as well.

But no, this made sense to Toothless. Hiccup was the last of the Haddock line because he was an only child and evidently his grandparents were both dead, and so far other than his uncle Samuel and cousin Shane or Snotlout as they called him, Hiccup didn't have any other family. When Hiccup retired or passed away, granted that was a long ways of...He wouldn't have an heir to the company, not one of his bloodline. This is something Toothless understood finally, that's why Hiccup was so upset and distracted. Just as he was about to say something, there was a knock on the door and he turned towards it. "Come in." Toothless told whoever it was. The door opened to reveal his cousin Sarah, the one for whom the party was for tomorrow. "Hey lil cuz, little late for you to be out of bed." Toothless said smiling as Alicia came in behind her.

"She's actually just on her way up to bed, but wanted to ask you something first." Alicia smiled. Toothless turned and got off the crouch before her, he poked her nose making her giggle.

"Alright then, ask away princess." Toothless smiled softly.

"Can you sing at my party tomorrow?" Sarah asked with big, hopeful eyes.

"I would be honored to sing for you tomorrow. But only if you promise to get right to bed okay?" Toothless said. Sarah nodded quickly and hugged him before rushing off. Alicia chuckled a bit.

"Well you made her night and day. I thought you two might be asleep already." Alicia said.

"Getting ready too, just talking first. We don't get a lot of time to just us anymore." Toothless gave a soft laugh, Alicia could tell there was something up. She noticed Hiccup was just sitting there quietly and looking down.

"Is...everything alright, Hayden. You're looking a little down right now." Alicia asked.

"Hm, yeah. I'm great, just tired and trying to stay up so Tooth and I can talk a bit." Hiccup replied with a wide smile.

"Well get some sleep, and talk in the morning. People won't be arriving until 11 or 11:30." Alicia said as she closed the door and left the room. Toothless returned to his spot in front of Hiccup now and kissed his cheek.

"She's right and we're both tired right now. Lets get some sleep, and we can finish discussing this in the morning babe. Alright?" Toothless said softly, Hiccup nodded as they shared a quick kiss before laying down and flipping out the lights and laying in the silence for about 2 minutes.

"There's...nothing left to talk about, Tooth. No matter what we say or do...It comes down to what I said before. What I want, isn't something that is physically possible between us. I know there's adoption. But in order for me to keep the Haddock bloodline going, I'd need a surrogate to carry that child. And even then...It only completes half of what I want...Because in truth, I want a child between us. Of Haddock and Doragon bloodline. And that's just not possible so lets...just drop it...I love you baby, good night." Hiccup said as he turned over and fell asleep not long after.

Toothless laid there a little while thinking about what Hiccup had said to him before falling asleep. He didn't just want a baby, he wanted one that was from both of their bloodlines, a child together as all female and male couples had. And Hiccup was right. There was no way to do it because they were both males, for once...Toothless didn't have a solution for this one and it hurt him to know he couldn't give Hiccup the one thing he really wanted, at this...Toothless felt like he was a failure to his husband because he couldn't give him something that would make him feel complete. Toothless closed his eyes and finally let sleep take him.

(Saturday Morning)

Toothless woke up first around 10:30am, he looked over to see Hiccup still asleep. Toothless sighed as he got a set of clothes, then went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. By 10:45am he was out and dressed, he got his guitar quietly then moved outside to the indoor/screened in patio off the back house. He closed the sliding glass door, and sat down in one of the chairs by the window sighing. It had been eating at him since last night and truthfully he only got a few hours of sleep. Alex, Alicia, Dan, and Selby were all already awake too and sitting in the living room with coffee. He assumed his cousins were upstairs playing in their rooms. "Is he okay?" Dan asked curiously.

"When I saw them last night they looked like they were having a serious talk." Alicia jumped in slowly. Just then his cousins came rushing down to see him sitting by the window with his guitar.

"Toothless! You're awake finally." Sarah giggled happily.

"Morning princess. Happy Birthday." Toothless greeted her with a hug. From there the day just seemed to begin rapid fire, the party started in full swing with food, music, and more. Toothless did exactly as Sarah wanted and played the songs he could for her. The hours ticked by as he worried for Hiccup who was there with them but was hiding his sadness, and others were noticing he kind of just stayed at the table with a soda and small plate of snack like foods. They did games, cake, and presents. It was honestly a fun day and Toothless grateful they didn't have to do any work. Toothless watched as it turned to 5pm and the kids were playing in Sarah's room with her new toys, and now all the adults at least were in the living room relaxing after everything had been cleaned up.

"Thank you so much Toothless, you made her day with all those songs." Alicia smiled.

"It was no trouble, I'm glad I was able to make her smile." Toothless replied with a nod. He looked around the room, a lot had changed in the last few years from when he first met the Doragon's after his adoption into the Fury family. There was another newborn among them now, another cousin for Toothless. Turned out his uncle Ronald ended up getting in another relationship a little after Toothless started his senior year and the woman he was with ended up getting pregnant about 12 months ago so now they had a 3 month old little girl named Melanie Hope Doragon. Toothless's eyes caught sight of Hiccup constantly looking at the little baby and knew why too. Hiccup was envious and upset at the same time.

Toothless was picking up the vibe that Hiccup wanted to hold her, just to have the feeling of holding a baby. He was an only child after all so he never got that. "Toothless, will you hold Melanie a few minutes so I can go to the car and get her bottle and diaper bag?" Uncle Ron's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Sure." Toothless smiled to him, Ron handed him the baby then headed outside to his car. Toothless noticed Hiccup closed his eyes and look down. Toothless walked over towards him and crouched down before him with a soft smile. "You want to hold her?" Toothless asked.

"What...no no. Your uncle asked you too." Hiccup said quickly.

"And now I'm asking you if you want too. I can see it in your eyes babe...And I haven't forgotten what we talked about last night...I know I can't fix all of it but I can try to make it even a little better." Toothless said quietly. Hiccup bit his lower lip and finally nodded to him. "Put your arms like mine then." Toothless smiled a little, Hiccup did so as Toothless carefully handed Melanie to him and just watched the smile widen and tears brim his husband's eyes. Toothless smiled now seeing how happy Hiccup looked to be holding a baby, and Gods he wished he could make Hiccup's want a reality but he just didn't know how. It wasn't...possible for them to have a child with both their bloodlines. It had to be one or the other and with surrogate, and Hiccup didn't want that. To essentially have a child with a complete stranger, not to mention the money side of all that was outrageous.

"You're a natural there, Hayden. She's usually not so calm with people she doesn't see on a weekly basis." Ron said entering the living room.

"Thank you...She's beautiful." Hiccup replied as Melanie now gripped Hiccup's finger rightly and cooed with the smallest smile. When Ron had the bottle ready he handed it to Hiccup which made him blink a little confused. "Y–you want...m–me to feed her?" Hiccup asked.

"She seems pretty content with you right now, so go ahead. Just stop her after 3 ounces and burp her. If she eats to much at once, she throws up." Ron said, Hiccup nodded as Ron put the bib on then Hiccup began to feed her. The whole room seemed to be quiet watching it the scene, it was adorable honestly. Just as Ron had said, when Hiccup watched the bottle hit 3 from the 6 he pulled it from her and positioned her on his shoulder to burp her. When she did he returned Melanie to his arm and gave her the rest. After it was gone, she burped again then fell asleep in his arms. "I'll go lay her down in the playpen. Thank you, all new parents need a break every now and then." Ron said as he took Melanie from Hiccup and headed into another room to lay her down.

As soon as the baby left his arms, the smile slowly lingered off to a sigh. Toothless lifted his chin and hugged him tightly after planting a soft kiss on his lips. "You two are going to make good parents." Selby said softly. Toothless felt Hiccup flinch a bit and hugged him tighter. "Did I say something wrong?" Selby asked.

"No, Aunty Selby. Its fine, Hayden's just..." Toothless felt Hiccup pull back from the hug. "Tired." Toothless finished after Hiccup kissed his cheek and went to the guest room to lay down.

"Its more than that though...Isn't is, Toothless?" Stephanie said lightly. Toothless nodded, he wasn't going to lie to them. "Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned.

"Hayden told me last night that even with all we have he doesn't feel complete yet. He's happy but doesn't feel whole...And he knows what would fill that hole." Toothless sighed sitting down. "And unfortunately...The one thing he wants is not something I can give him."

"What does he want. I'm there is a way to make it work out." Cole questioned.

"A baby." Toothless responded.

"Well that's an easy fix. There's adoption and of course surrogate mothers." Elizabeth offered, Toothless shook his head.

"Surrogate mothers are expensive, and the process lengthy to go through to find what you're looking for. Not that we couldn't afford it but even in there...Hayden doesn't get what he wants, not all of it at least." Toothless replied.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Hayden wants a baby, that is both Haddock and Doragon bloodline. He wants a child between the two of us as any other couple having a child would. Our bloodlines combined. And like I said, its not something I can give him because its not possible with us both being male. Even using a surrogate, it'd be Haddock and whoever the carrier would be. Not him and myself." Toothless looked down.

"I can see how that'd be upsetting. When did all this start? Last night?" Selby asked.

"Technically 8 days ago when we met our friends in Berk for lunch. Rachel and Erik announced she was pregnant, and currently 7 weeks along. Last night Erik sent us a picture message of the ultrasound, and I noticed Hayden just staring at it. When I asked what was wrong...He told me about not feeling complete because he wants a family. Well for us to have a family. And what he wants is not a physical possibility between us." Toothless raked his hands through his hair. "And it pisses me off that I can't give him the one thing that would make him feel complete..." Toothless growled now.

"What if you could?" Alicia suddenly spoke up making everyone look at her.

"Give him a child made from both of us? Aunty Alicia...Its not possible. We're both males and technology is not nearly advanced enough to make it happen or I'd do it in a heartbeat." Toothless sighed.

"It is possible actually..." Alicia said earing a few confused glances.

"Beg your pardon love but what are you getting at?" Alex blinked a few times.

"You said he wanted a child of both Haddock and Doragon bloodline right?" Selby said now catching on to what her sister was talking about.

"Yes...But made from two males is physically impossible. He can't carry a baby, and neither can I..." Toothless mumbled.

"That's true that neither of you could carry a baby, but a surrogate can." Alicia said again.

"Made from, and pardon the use of terms but...Made from two different sperms is also not possible. Only one gets in." Toothless rolled his eyes. "And using a surrogate would either be just Doragon blood or just Haddock. Not both...Its not possible guys." Toothless closed his eyes.

"Not if you use a surrogate who is already of the Doragon bloodline." Selby pointed out calmly. Toothless's eyes shot open looking at the two of them.

"Excuse me?" Toothless asked.

"We're both your father's sisters, we're Doragon's. One of our eggs, and Hayden's sperm would give you both bloodlines." Alicia said with a soft smile.

"Yeah but...Wait...What are you saying?" Toothless started.

"Toothless. What we're saying is that your aunt Alicia or I would be more than happy to carry a child for you and Hayden." Selby smiled to him. Toothless's eyes widened in absolute shock at what she said, at what they both were saying. One of them would be willing to carry a child for Hiccup and himself so it would have both bloodlines? He couldn't even believe it, he was still trying to process it.

"You don't have too, but you said it wasn't possible and it is with one of us." Alicia told him.

"I just...Wow. I can't even...You'd really do that for us?" Toothless asked.

"Sweetheart...Its because of me you lost so much time with this family...Its because of me you were in those terrible homes, and orphanage for 8 years. If...I hadn't been so jealous of your mother...Then when they passed away, you would have been with myself and Alex...Or one of the others. Its because of me those awful things happened to you. I know I can never take it back but...I can give you something that you and your husband want, and that's a family. A child made from both yours and his bloodline. I can make it so you two have your own little family...I would be both honored and happy to do this." Alicia said as she knelt down in front of Toothless now.

"Auntie...I forgave you for all that. You and Aunty Selby are...offering me something major right now. This isn't a little favor, this is huge. You're offering to give me and Hayden a child...You're both willing to be pregnant for 9 months to do this..." Toothless said.

"And who better to carry yours and Hayden's child than two women you know personally, are family already, and have had children themselves. I've had two and Alicia has had three. Please Toothless, let one of us do this for you. And if I can...I think it should be Alicia. All her pregnancies were perfect with no complications. Your cousin Jasmine was born a week late by cesarean, and Bella was born 3 weeks early...Alicia had her kids only a day before or after the original due date and only one of them was by c-section." Selby smiled putting her hand on Toothless's shoulder.

"Y–you're...not joking right now...You're really willing to do this for Hayden and me?..." Toothless said still in shock.

"Yes, Toothless. I really am willing to carry a child for Hayden and you. So why don't you go talk to him and let me know by tomorrow okay?" Alicia smiled kissing his forehead. Toothless got out of the chair and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you...Thank you so much." Toothless said quickly, she nodded hugging him back and then rushed to the guest room to talk to Hayden.

(Guest Room)

"Hayden. Hayden, Gods damn it babe will you get up already...I know you aren't sleeping." Toothless said happily. Hiccup slowly rolled over and looked at his sadly, Toothless could see where he'd been crying. "Have you...been crying in here the whole time since you left the living room." Toothless asked softly sitting beside him now.

"Yeah...So–sorry just...Holding Melanie...Probably shouldn't have being what...I want and can't have." Hiccup sighed.

"What if I told you that we could have it." Toothless asked him with a smile, Hiccup's eyes widened as he sat up quickly.

"Tooth...Don't even...play like that. It hurts enough–..." Hiccup started.

"Hayden, shut it for 10 seconds and listen to me. I can give you want you want. A child of both Haddock and Doragon bloodline..." Toothless said.

"Toothless, damn it. Its not possible..." Hiccup said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is! Listen to me...Please. I swear I'll start teaching you that shut up and listen lesson again." Toothless sighed heavily.

"Fine...I'm listening." Hiccup mumbled.

"A surrogate, Hiccup." Toothless said.

"Tooth, a surrogate gives us one or the other..." Hiccup closed his eyes sadly, Toothless lifted his chin.

"Not when the surrogate is one of my aunts who is already of the Doragon family." Toothless said softly. Hiccup's eyes snapped open fast in shock. "My aunt Alicia...She is offering to be a surrogate for us to have a baby." Toothless informed him.

"Y–you're...serious?" Hiccup breathed out.

"She just offered in the living room. I told them why you were upset...I said it wasn't possible too but then she said what she did. Well actually both aunts, Selby and Alicia are offering but Selby said Alicia would be better to do it for us. She's already a Doragon, and you're Haddock babe. This is our way to have a child from both bloodlines!" Toothless said excitedly. Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless as the flopped on the bed together laughing, Hiccup was crying. He couldn't believe it, there was a way to do it and its because of Toothless again. "So the real question here is..." Toothless started.

"YES! Oh my Gods, a thousand times yes I want to go through with it!" Hiccup cut him off happily. Toothless smiled and kissed him deeply. He couldn't of been happier, they were going to get to be parents with a child from both of their bloodlines. He couldn't believe it.

"Then lets go out there and talk to Alicia, there is still a lot to go over and figure out." Toothless told him, Hiccup nodded his head quickly. They got off the bed, hand in hand to return to the living room. When the Doragon's saw their faces they knew what they'd chosen.

"Have you decided?" Alicia asked smiling.

"We accept your offer, Auntie Alicia..." Toothless nodded. There was a round of cheering around the room to celebrate but of course now that they'd decided there was a lot more work ahead of them from the arrangements, process, pregnancy, and birth but Hiccup and Toothless didn't care. They would do whatever they had too in order to make this happen, to make it a reality.


	69. Amazing News

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 69: Amazing News.**_

Once the decision had been made, everything was set into motion. Of course there was a lot to go through and talk about. The first few things weren't hard to decide on, mainly when to do it, what doctor to go through, payment, and legal paperwork that it was a surrogacy agreement. Toothless and Hiccup were going to pay all of Alicia's medical expenses through the entire process, as well the insemination costs themselves. They only hit a snag when it came to living arrangements since Alicia lived in Bashem while Toothless and Hiccup lived in Berk. Alicia was a top doctor for Bashem and obviously the boys had the company to handle.

It eventually after a month got decided on that Alicia, Alex, and the 3 kids would move to Berk temporarily and live with Toothless and Hiccup for the last 10 weeks of the pregnancy. For everything in between, Alicia would go to the doctors when she was supposed too and then always inform them afterwards how things were progressing, and for ultrasounds Toothless and Hiccup would travel to Bashem and make sure no meetings were scheduled for that time slot. Then when it came down to the last 10 weeks, all the medical files to Berk Hospital where Alicia would be giving birth to their child. With everything settled, they signed the paper work by the first week of March. And the insemination was scheduled for the next time Alicia's egg would be matured through ovulation which in this case was April.

In that time while they waited for ovulation, Toothless and Hiccup were trying to settle with the news they were going to be parents. They were so happy and yet to tell anyone incase the first round didn't work. They were using a process called IUI or Intrauterine Insemination where there was no guarantee of it being successful the first time. What was worse was that even after a round they had to wait at least 3 weeks from a missed period to go to ultrasound to see if it worked or not or if Alicia got any symptoms to show she was pregnant. So it was a waiting game but they didn't matter. Toothless and Hiccup were going to visit Bashem as much as they could, or Alicia and her family would visit them so Toothless and Hiccup could enjoy as much of the pregnancy as possible.

The way it was going to work was that the doctor would take Hiccup's sperm directly input it into Alicia's uterus around the time she would ovulate which thankfully, she knew her cycle well and could almost pinpoint the day it would happen on. This would mean they were going to use 2 days to do it on. The day before and the day of, and this also meant Hiccup pretty much had to masturbate which made him nervous and having a bit of a hard time getting it up so to speak. When the time came only he, Toothless, Alex, and Alicia were allowed into the office. Alicia was set up to be checked over for signs of ovulation while Hiccup was led to the bathroom with a cup and nerves were starting to win.

"Don't be nervous. Its okay, I'll be right out here the whole time." Toothless said softly.

"Tooth...I'm like how you were after the attack...I'm nervous, scared, excited...Everything...I can't...get it up right now. Especially in a doctors office...I haven't...done that since...I don't know a little after we got together before you started giving me blow jobs..." Hiccup blushed.

"Well if you want this baby my love, then we need your little swimmers." Toothless chuckled.

"Forgive my overhearing of your conversation boys but...Being your lovers, and married...You're allowed in there together." Said a nurse from the corner near the file cabinet. "Well if he needs help that is. We see it all the time so go on, no one is supposed to know this but the bathroom is actually sound proof. We know guys tend to get a little nervous about having to do that in an office full of people." She added.

"Thanks...I think." Hiccup mumbled blushing, the nurse walked away now. "In that case, you get in here and help me...This is your baby too." Toothless chuckled a little as he nodded and walked inside the bathroom, he locked the door and flipped off light. He used his phone to give a little light to the room as Hiccup put the cup down on the table where the magazines were. Toothless smiled as he kissed Hiccup deeply and of course he melted in to it right away.

 **(Start Toothcup Quickie)**

Hiccup moaned into the passionate kiss Toothless gave him as his arms wrapped around his husband's neck to pull him in for more, Toothless's kisses trailed immediately to his lovers neck which only increased the moaning level to louder than before. "We don't have a lot of time to do this babe, they said Alicia's exam and prep will only take 15 minutes. I'll give you more tonight but for now all we got time for is a quickie." Toothless whispered in his ear, Hiccup nodded as Toothless took off his light sweater and put it on the bathroom floor. Once it was down Toothless returned his attention on to Hiccup's neck and lips again while using his hands to unbutton and unzip the pants.

"Gods Tooth..." Hiccup breathed out.

"Hands and knees..." Toothless purred out, Hiccup nodded he kneeled on the sweater as Toothless moved behind him and took down his pants, then Hiccup's. As expected there was lube in the bathroom already so Toothless grabbed the bottle and got it on himself and Hiccup's rear. Toothless instantly pushed inside and began to thrust once in fully. Toothless kept his thrusts at a steady pace but hard too, once he had a good rhythm going he reaching his hand around to Hiccup's erect cock and began to stroke him using the hand that still had some lube on it.

"F–Fuck..." Hiccup moaned panting hard. "It feels so good baby..." Hiccup loved how it felt. Even if it was just a quickie for them due to the time restraints, Toothless knew how to get him going fast. Toothless adjusted his fingers to using just three right below the head which drove Hiccup crazy with pleasure.

"Come on babe...Cum for me, so we can make a baby together. You and me right now...We're making a new life together. Lets start our family..." Toothless smiled while still thrusting hard and fast while stroking Hiccup at an even pace.

"A-ah...Tooth...I'm gonna cum..." Hiccup panted out. Toothless reached behind him and got the cup as he leaned forward with one hand stroking Hiccup and the other holding the cup in place. It only took another 2 minutes before Hiccup moaned out and his cock twitched in Toothless's hand. "Toothless...I'm...cu–cumming!"

"Cum babe! I'm cumming too!" Toothless groaned as he came quickly in Hiccup's rear, and then after a few more strokes to Hiccup, he came as well and of course it landed in the cup. The two of them panted hard but smiled none the less.

 **(End Toothcup Quickie!)**

After they'd both gone soft a few moments later and caught their breath, Toothless put the cup with Hiccup's cum in it back on the table then pulled himself out of Hiccup and fixed his pants again. He helped Hiccup up and cleaned off and pulled his pants and boxers back up. Toothless got his sweater and snapped it once then put it back on. Toothless capped the container and put it where the nurse had said too which was on the back of the toilet in the small basket. They both washed their hands before turning on the light and unlocking the door. Toothless peered out to see if anyone was there, seeing it clear they both stepped out and returned to the room where Alicia was.

The nurse who originally led them there went in to the bathroom and got the container that was labeled to Hiccup, rather Hayden Haddock-Fury then left just as quickly. It wasn't more than 20 minutes later when the nurse returned to the exam room. Alex had come out during the process, so the three of them stood there waiting patiently. After 15 minutes of practically silence, the doctor and nurse came out smiling. "Process went smoothly, she's getting dressed now and will be out shortly. We won't know anything until and if she misses her period for 3 weeks, so when you make the next appointment that's when it will be for." The doctor informed them.

"Thank you." Alex, Toothless, and Hiccup said at the same time. Alicia came out a minute later smiling and Alex kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?" Toothless asked her smiling.

"Crampy but they said it was normal. They used half the sample today, and I guess the rest tomorrow when I'm actually supposed to ovulate. So its just a waiting game for now." Alicia said to them.

"Well lets get home then, and you boys have to catch your train. We'll drop you off, and don't worry...Alicia is a health nut when it comes to pregnancy. She'll do everything according to the books and doctors." Alex smiled.

"Can't help but be nervous. I just hope it works...Doctor said that it takes a few tries more often than not." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well don't you worry, Hayden. Every time Alex and I planned to have a child, we got it on the first try because of my awesome timing with my cycle. It will be fine. I bet you next time when we come back for that pregnancy test and ultrasound, there will be a baby growing." Alicia giggled as they all headed out. The nurse set the next appointment for 6 weeks since it was the next available then they headed to the car. Toothless and Hiccup were taken to the train station, then headed back to Berk.

(Berk)

When they finally got home they were over the moon about everything, even though it wasn't official yet. It was to them, they'd actually gone through with the process and now they just had to wait 4 weeks to find out if Alicia was carrying their child within her. The two checked the clock it was about 3:30pm. The rest of their night was spent preparing for work the next day, a lot of meetings and trips had been moved in order for them to do this because they wanted to be available for anything but knew they couldn't just bail on work for the next 9 months either at least for now it would act as their distraction until they knew for sure if Alicia was pregnant.

As agreed upon, only the Doragon's knew of this arrangement about Alicia being their surrogate. Toothless and Hiccup wouldn't announce them having a baby until they were sure the IUI was successful and the baby was fine. They made dinner for themselves and continued working. They got a few calls from Toothless's parents asking how the trip to Bashem was and like always they played it off that it was a standard trip and had a good time. Around 12:30am they went to bed, both with happy dreams about the new chapter in their life.

(6 Weeks Later)

They'd been itching to leave work since the day began. Alicia's appointment was in 2 hours to see if she conceived this cycle, so they were leaving work in 15 minutes to get to Bashem for the appointment. It would be a simple urine test, then blood test, if those both came back positive then she'd be sent right over to ultrasound to check on the progress for where it implanted, size, heartbeat, and more. It was so exciting and they could barely contain themselves but they had to force it because they were at work and no one knew what was going on yet but after today if Alicia turned out to be pregnant, Toothless and Hiccup would be announcing it to their family and friends as soon as they could get them all together. As soon as the clock hit 1pm, they collected their things and rushed out to the elevator, then getting to the truck afterwards.

They stopped home to drop off their work stuff then grabbed lunch to eat while on the train ride to Bashem since it was an hour and 20 minute ride.

(Bashem)

As expected, Alex and Alicia were there to pick them up when the train reached Bashem station. Toothless hugged Alicia carefully, then Hiccup. The two of them shook Alex's hand before all getting in the car to get to the doctor's office that was 10 minutes away from the train station. "How was work?" Alex asked.

"Long and tiring." Hiccup sighed out relaxing.

"No one said being the owner was easy sweetheart." Alicia giggled.

"How are you feeling auntie?" Toothless asked her now.

"I'm feeling alright. Been a little tired and slow today, but it was busy at work too. Had to deal with a gall bladder surgery, then a kidney transplant." Alicia smiled.

"Oh don't tease them dear, tell them all the symptoms you've had since yesterday." Alex chuckled.

"You've had a few?" Hiccup asked sitting forward a bit.

"Nausea, headaches, light cramping and spotting, and...missed period." Alicia smiled at them.

"All things she had when she got pregnant with our kids. Looking pretty good boys." Alex said as they reached the office and pulled into a spot near the front. They all got out and headed inside to check in, that didn't take long either. Now in the office, Alicia was sent to the bathroom for the urine test while the guys all waited in the room. She returned after 10 minutes, explained that she started throwing up. They all sat in the room as the nurse came in to draw a little blood, now they were waiting for the doctor to come in with the results. The doctor knocked on the door around 2:50, "Come in." Alex said.

"Hello everyone, nice to see you all again..." The doctor smiled.

"Hello doctor Robin." Alicia smiled.

"I apologize I wasn't here for the procedure myself a month ago, I was called in for an emergency c-section without another one of my patients. So decided to have another after all?" The woman asked gently.

"No no. I'm being a surrogate for my nephew and his husband. Dr. Robin this is Toothless Doragon-Fury, my late brother's only son. And his husband, Hayden Haddock-Fury." Alicia introduced.

"And boys, this is Dr. Krystal Robin. She has been our doctor for all Alicia's pregnancies, and delivered Todd, Douglas, and Sarah." Alex smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you both. You're the two who run Haddock Industries together, I watched the press release of your new product. I can't wait to see it available personally. We actually just order two of the computer systems you two put out. We did the trial version and loved how smooth it runs." She smiled.

"Our pleasure, we thought it'd be easier for people so there isn't a long wait time for patients or customers when a receptionist has so many callers at a time." Toothless smiled.

"Well then, shall we get started?" The doctor asked while they all nodded. "Now Mrs. Maysoner...Its been about 6 weeks, any symptoms?"

"Nausea with light vomiting, tender and swollen breasts, had light cramping and spotting about 6 days after the second injection, minor fatigue, and missed period. I was due for it two weeks ago." Alicia replied.

"Those sound about right for 4 weeks into a pregnancy, we're still waiting on your results but I thought I'd come and check in you. I assume just like the other children you've carried you want all the tests and other check ups as last time if you've conceived?" Dr. Robin asked.

"Yes, all the same as before." Alicia nodded gently.

"So while we wait...I'm curious. And what brought this whole surrogacy idea on? Which of the two of you was the donor?" Dr. Robin asked.

"That'd be me ma'am." Hiccup raised his hand.

"And the reason we're doing it is because well...Hayden and I are both only children. I have adopted siblings, and Hayden doesn't have any. Obviously being two men we knew we couldn't have a child of our own. That left surrogacy or adoption, but Hayden wanted a blood child to carry out Haddock Industries after we retire. This narrowed it to surrogacy but Hayden wanted a child with both our bloodlines, as if it were our blood child. At first we thought there was no way of that happening...Until my aunt Alicia and Selby offered to be a surrogate for us that way the bloodline would be Haddock and Doragon since they are both Doragon's by blood. And well...here we are." Toothless explained.

"That's adorable and the cutest thing I've ever heard." Dr. Robin said smiling as there was a knock. "Come in, Jenna. Its just my nurse." The doctor said as the door opened and the nurse came in smiling holding a folder which the doctor took and began to read over. They watched her scan over everything, as well as her face get a little nervous. "Jenna, are you certain this is the right file? These are abnormally high numbers." Dr. Robin said.

"I checked the file and patient number 5 times ma'am. I'm certain, shall I call up to sonogram?" Jenna asked lightly.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Robin?" Alicia asked, the doctor now closed the folder and placed it down softly on the table beside her.

"Yes, call them. And no, nothing wrong Alicia. But you will be pleased to know that you are pregnant, congratulations to you two. The IUI was successful and you are 6 weeks pregnant. I'd just like to take you up to ultrasound to make sure everything is as it should be. You're HCG levels are higher than I expected for 6 weeks along is all." Dr. Robin smiled.

"I'm sure its nothing, perhaps a big baby is all." Alex chuckled.

In all this, Hiccup and Toothless were in a loving hug at the news. It had worked! Alicia was pregnant and 6 weeks along already. They couldn't believe it, they broke their hug and hugged Alicia now. "Thank you! Thank you so much Alicia..." Hiccup cried freely, he didn't care who saw the tears of joy falling from his green eyes.

"You're welcome boys, now lets get up to ultrasound so we can meet your baby." Alicia told them softly as Alex helped her down and they all made their way to the elevator with Dr. Robin and nurse Jenna. They went up one level and exited being taken right to a room where Alicia laid on the table, legs over the side. Alex, Toothless, and Hiccup were on the left side of the bed as Dr. Robin turned on the machine while the nurse got the clear jelly and lifted Alicia's shirt a little and it was odd they already saw a little belly on her.

"Look at that, you're showing already Alicia. Good work, Hayden. Big baby." Alex teased. Hiccup blushed a bit as the doctor got the doppler out and began moving it around slowly.

"Alright...There's the cervix, and the placenta right there. Oh there's the yolk said and bladder..." Dr. Robin began pointing things out then on screen in the black and white they saw something. A small bean shaped figure with a fast flicker in the middle was seen. "And there is the fetus, the flicker is the heartbeat...Lets see if we can get a listen..." The doctor said as she position the doppler better then turned up the sound for them. "Strong one too, 165 beats per minute. Perfect from size to position." She said softly smiling.

Hiccup began to cry again as he Toothless put his arm over Hiccup's shoulders and pulled him close. "Th–That's...our baby...Its our baby Toothless..." Hiccup cried as the nurse handed him a few tissues.

"It is love...It is. So everything is good then, easy pregnancy doctor Robin?" Toothless asked.

"I suspect...Hold on a moment..." Dr. Robin said as she moved the doppler again this time across the stomach towards them almost. Her smiled widened as she looked at them, "I was right! I had a hunch that might be the reason for the high HCG levels..." She gleamed turning the sound up as they heard the heartbeat again. "140 beats per minute..." She breathed out happily.

"Wa–Wasn't it...165 before...Isn't lower...worse?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"No young man. This isn't the same heartbeat. You two are going to be father's to twins. Alicia is carrying twins...One baby has a heart beat of 165, and the other has one of 140. Two separate sacs, so they will be fraternal." Dr. Robin explained.

"Tw–Twins!" Toothless and Hiccup said together. The doctor and nurse nodded as she adjusted the doppler to get a better view of both.

"There they are boys, your twins. And studies show that slower heartbeats are girls, faster ones are boys. So you very well might have a son and daughter in there but we won't be able to give you a definite until 18 weeks at the earliest, 20 weeks at best." Jenna the nurse smiled.

"Shall I print out two copies?" Dr. Robins asked looking to the screen as she labeled the baby with the fast heartbeat as 'Baby A' and then the slower heartbeat as 'Baby B', both at 6 weeks gestation.

"Only one copy for Toothless and Hayden, these are their babies. What's the due date?" Alicia asked smiling.

"Given size, and how many weeks its been since the procedure...I'm going to say January 10th." Dr. Robin said as she did a few more things then printed out several different shots. She did one picture each of the babies separate, then each baby with their heartbeat rate. Then she did a shot of the two together side by side with the labels baby A and baby B. Toothless and Hiccup accepted them holding them close as the nurse turned the light on while the doctor wiped Alicia's stomach then fixed her shirt. This day was perfect, Hiccup and Toothless were not only going to be parents but also to twins. From that room, all of Alicia's appointments were set, and arranged that in her last 10 weeks she'd be taking her appointments in the Berk hospital with one of Dr. Robin's very highly recommended choices in doctors for her.

When they left, Toothless and Hiccup had to unfortunately get right back to Berk because there was a rare occasion dinner meeting at a local place with some partners to go over a few things. Toothless and Hiccup were taken to the train station after telling Alicia they'd talk again soon and keep them updated. They boarded the train 10 minutes later and headed back to Berk. "Twins baby...We're going to have twins!" Hiccup exclaimed happily.

"I know, we're going to be busy that's for sure. We'll get everyone together as soon as we can to let them know." Toothless sighed contently. They couldn't believe it, twins and both were perfectly fine. Nothing could make this better, Hiccup finally felt whole again. Both of them did in fact, truth was that even Toothless felt a little empty after Hiccup made him aware of what he felt but now both of them were just fine. They'd have their children in 34 weeks, just after the new year hit. It was agony to wait but it would all be worth it soon.


	70. The Secret To True Happiness

**Finding Yourself**

 _ **Author:**_ Nightstar Productions(Nightstar Fury).

 _ **Rated:**_ Mfor Mature.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Toothless & Hiccup.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the HTTYD movies, Dreamworks Dragons series.

 _ **Chapter 70: The Secret To True Happiness.**_

It had been another month before Toothless and Hiccup were able to get everyone together to tell them the big news that they were going to be parents. It was now June 20th, Hiccup and Toothless had been officially married a fully year as of 3 days prior. Also it was Sunday and everyone was coming to Berk at Hiccup's and Toothless's for a get together planned by them. They had taken care of all the food, drinks, snacks, and cleaning themselves. Alicia was doing great and definitely showing now, there would be no mistaking it when everyone saw her that she was pregnant. Still only the Doragon's knew of the situation and that's how Toothless and Hiccup wanted it until tonight that was, everyone would be coming around 3:30 and being it was so nice outside they would be there enjoying everything.

Alicia was 10 weeks pregnant, only 30 left to go. The waiting was awful but true to the agreement, Alicia updated them every time something new happened. She and Alex went to the testing, and regular appointments themselves, but Toothless and Hiccup were always present for ultrasounds and currently keeping a scrapbook of everything they could. Alicia could have everything expected of a pregnancy woman carrying twins, thankfully Alex was very supportive and helped her through it all. Currently is was 3:15 and the first people were beginning to show up. So far it was Tyr, Cami, Heather, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snotlout. Eret, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Dagur weren't far behind. Next to arrive were Toothless's parents and siblings, Gobber came with them.

A lot had changed in so little time since the last time they were all together which was probably Thanksgiving or Christmas of the previous year. Everyone was busy with college and or work so it made it hard for everyone to just get together like old times. Eret and Ruffnut were getting their own place in a month, planning to get engaged and married after the baby was born. Fishlegs and Heather were engaged and getting married next year. Dagur and Tuffnut were living together since Snotlout moved out to move in with Astrid who needed help keeping the place she, Heather, and Ruffnut originally had. But they were possibly downgrading to a mere one bedroom. Tyr and Cami had their own place, talking about possibly getting engaged too.

The last to arrive were obviously the Doragon's who chose to drive rather than take the train that way they could all have their cars. It was going to be a great night. Toothless and Hiccup were still up to their ears with work but getting better at managing it, and already gave Sheryl the list of appointments they would be attending that way she could schedule their meetings or trips around it. Toothless also made it clear that for the last 10 weeks of Alicia's pregnancy to schedule nothing. They would be working from home __and only be coming in if absolutely necessary. When everyone had arrived and was relaxing with food and drink in hand the fun began.

"Its so nice for everyone to be together again..." Lilly smiled gently moving beside Toothless now.

"It just gets so busy and all the different places we live." Toothless replied shrugging, his eyes saw Hiccup sitting with Alicia, Alex and a few others obviously talking about the babies. This was truly great.

"Hey Toothless! We need music or your lovely musical stylings." Astrid called to him.

"Lovely my ass, you just want me to sing again." Toothless mumbled.

"Yes we do! So get to it." Heather cheered.

"Again...Gonna start charging for these showings!" Toothless grumbled as he put down his drink then went inside to get his guitar, the wireless microphone, his laptop, and finally the speaker. "Alright, here's something I did a while back and definitely not the style you're used too." Toothless stated as he pulled his laptop towards him and put his hands on the keys after bringing up his piano program, he took a breath. "I wrote this...Right after Drew died, I was...I want to say 13 ½ maybe. The others sort of looked at one another slowly then back at Toothless, Hiccup got up and moved closer to him.

" _It was just another story printed on the second page. Underneath the Tiger's football score. It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age. They found him face down on his bedroom floor..."_ Toothless took a breath. _"There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home...Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone..."_ Toothless closed his eyes now.

" _How do you get that lonely? How do you hurt that bad? To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all...Is better than the life that you had? How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go...How do you get that lonely...And nobody knows."_ There was a slight pause for an instrumental.

" _Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun? Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol? Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son? Did no one see the writing on the wall? I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can. I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand..."_ Toothless never opened his eyes the entire time, he just sat there singing.

" _How do you get that lonely? How do you hurt that bad? To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all...Is better than the life that you had? How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go...How do you get that lonely...And nobody knows...It was just another story printed on the second page. Underneath the Tiger's football score..."_ He finished.

"Wow man...Depressing much?" Tuffnut asked then Dagur punched him in the arm shaking his head.

"Well now that is out of my system." Toothless smiled opening his eyes.

"Out of your system? What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I wrote the lyrics when I was almost 14, I never knew how it sounded with actual music but now that I have the equipment necessary to do it with...I wanted to see how it would be." Toothless chuckled.

"So you're...okay right?" Astrid asked. Toothless nodded to her.

"I'm surrounded by family and friends, I'm always okay." Toothless smiled.

"So how about one more? Maybe a more pleasant one, I think the little ones would enjoy it." Alicia suggested.

"Ooh, can you please do one MLP?" Sarah asked him gently.

"Alright...You get one. Those aren't easy to do voice wise kiddo." Toothless sighed as he leaned down so she could whisper it to him. "I'll do it." Toothless chuckled a bit. Sarah kissed his cheek and scrambled back to her seat and Toothless shook his head gently.

" _Some people call me little. Some people call me small. But given the chance I'll rise up and stand above them all. Some people put my down. Some people kick me around. But believe me when I tell you, I'll be the one that rules this town. But they all say "No", And they say "You can't go", But I won't let them decide who I should be..."_ Toothless sang out with a smile.

" _Colorful rainbows catch my eye, when I see you fly across the sky. You're like a drug that calms the mind...You're like a drug that calms the mind. I'll flap my wings and get off of the floor, I'll fly higher than ever before. Wind in my hair as I start to soar. Wind in my hair as I start to soar...!"_ Sara giggled happily while he still played on his electric guitar.

" _Some people call me a chicken. Some people say that I can't. But what these people fail to understand. Is that I'll go out with my friends, hand in hand our friendship will never end. Hold on, this could get nostalgic. As we look back and see that friendship is magic. Look here are three little ponies. Ready to sing for this crowd. Listen up, 'cause here's our story. We're gonna sing it very loud!"_ Toothless yelled out.

" _Colorful rainbows catch my eye when I see you fly across the sky. You're like a drug that calms the mind...You're like a drug that calms the mind. I'll flap my wings and get off of the floor, I'll fly higher than ever before. Wind in my hair as I start to soar...Wind in my hair as I start to soar...!"_ It took a pause and Toothless played slower notes.

" _I know, I know if you give me the chance. I know, I know if you give me the chance. I know, I know if you give me a chance. I know, I know if you give me a chance. I'll be the one who stands up tall. The one who rises above them all. The one who gets to be...Somebody!"_ Toothless held the note a while still playing the guitar and doing a really long, cool solo with it.

" _Colorful rainbows catch my eye when I see you fly across the sky. You're like a drug that calms the mind...You're like a drug that calms the mind. I'll flap my wings and get off of the floor, I'll fly higher than ever before. Wind in my hair as I start to soar...Wind in my hair as I start to soar. Colorful rainbows catch my eye when I see you fly across the sky. You're like a drug that calms the mind...You're like a drug that calms the mind. I'll flap my wings and get off of the floor, I'll fly higher than ever before. Wind in my hair as I start to soar...Wind in my hair as I start to soar...!"_ He held it again.

" _Watch me soar!...Colorful rainbows catch my eye when I see you fly across the sky. You're like a drug that calms the mind...You're like a drug that calms the mind. I'll flap my wings and get off of the floor, I'll fly higher than ever before. Wind in my hair as I start to soar...Wind in my hair as I start to soar...! Watch me soar...! Watch me soar!..."_ Finally he finished it and put the guitar down as Sarah ran and jumped into his arms.

"That was so amazing!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Thanks kiddo." Toothless ruffled her hair after placing her back down.

"Very nicely done, Toothless." Alicia smiled.

"How do you feel, the twins aren't giving you too much trouble right?" Toothless asked as he now walked over towards his aunt and sat beside her.

"No they are fine dear." Alicia chuckled. "I could do with ice water or milk though, its pretty warm for 4pm...I might have to go sit inside for a bit."

"I'll get you some water and if you need to sit inside then go right ahead." Hiccup replied heading inside to get her some water.

"It's so nice to see you two helping Alicia so much." Rebecca said gently. It was obvious Alicia was indeed pregnant, that and the Doragon's knew of why she was pregnant. Only Rebecca knew it was twins.

"Why wouldn't we help her? She's pregnant, its June, and well...Its just the right thing to do." Toothless remarked softly.

"So how many weeks are you, Alicia?" Lilly asked lightly.

"10 weeks and 2 days." Alicia replied softly rubbing her belly.

"Did you bring any ultrasounds with you? Its so exciting that you're pregnant, I'm sure the kids are thrilled to be having a new brother or sister." Heather giggled a bit. Todd and Douglas were both old enough to understand what was going on, but Sarah was only 6 and didn't.

"No, it completely slipped my mind to bring them with me." Alicia smiled as Hiccup returned with the cup of ice water. "Thank you dear." She sipped from it.

"Have you thought of any names?" Astrid smiled.

"No. We like to wait until after we know the gender first..." Alicia replied, it was hard to give answers about a baby that she knew she was only carrying for Toothless and Hiccup. She looked at them now, their eyes doing all the talking for them. Toothless and Hiccup knew they had to tell everyone the truth, they'd wanted to wait until later but with how things were going as far as questions, that and the fact they were of course helping Alicia all they could. They knew people were going to start questioning why they were doing more than Alex was. They hadn't previously planned how to tell everyone so this was going to be literally pulled right out of the sky.

"Alright so...Aside from us wanting to see everyone because we haven't in a while been able to see all of you at once...We also...had an announcement." Toothless began softly getting everyone's attention. "Hayden and I have been...doing a lot of talking and...we've decided to take another big step in our lives together. And that big step would be...having kids." Toothless said.

"Oh wonderful boys! I've been waiting for you to tell me that I'll get to be a grandmother!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Are you two adopting?" Cami asked.

"No, we're using a surrogate mother." Hiccup said now smiling.

"Who is the donor, you or Toothless?" Dagur asked now.

"I was." Hiccup replied.

"Wait...You said...was? Did you two already start the process again without telling anyone?" Markus sighed, referring to when the boys decided to live together but failed to tell anyone until after they'd already finalized everything with the house.

"We're 19 dad...Almost 20 next month for me, then two months for Hayden...But yes. We already started the process, it was successful on the first round." Toothless explained.

"We saw you two just a few months ago and you hadn't decided all this. How did it come about? Who is the surrogate?" Ruffnut asked now, her hands resting on her belly.

"Well, honestly we started talking about it right after that day in Teen Central when you announced you were pregnant. It made us start thinking about if we wanted kids ourselves, and then after we decided that we moved on to figuring out if we wanted to adopt or have a surrogate." Hayden said softly.

"That's so cute. So who is the surrogate mother, we have to meet her! Why isn't she here?" Lilly said happily.

"Our surrogate is right here..." Toothless motioned to Alicia beside him, she smiled and waved. Their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened.

"Alicia is our surrogate mother." Hiccup said lightly.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do. So that's...not yours and your husband's child...Its well I suppose yours and Hayden's?" Heather said blinking looking at Alicia.

"I'm carrying for them because of the circumstances on which they wanted a child." Alicia nodded.

"Everyone just...take a seat and we'll explain because it all happened rather quickly." Toothless sighed as everyone found a seat and kept their eyes on him. "After the day at Teen Central...I noticed Hayden was always distracted, head in the clouds, and it went on for 7 days straight. That same weekend, we went to Bashem for Sarah's birthday party and the first night there...I asked Hayden what was bothering him. And he told me that it didn't matter because what he wanted wasn't physically possible between us being both males. He told me he wanted a baby."

"It shocked him, and I admitted that with everything I already have...I still didn't feel complete so to say. Toothless told me that if I wanted a baby, there were ways to do it. Such as adoption and surrogacy. But...Then I told him that those two options wouldn't give me what I wanted fully. I wanted a child of Haddock...and Doragon bloodline. So it could be a child from both of us, like it would be for any male and female couples. Obviously, us being men means that isn't possible. We went to bed because it was late, and then at the party that Saturday after it was over we were all sitting around. I was hold Melanie...And got upset because I knew I'd never get that joy...So I went back to the guest room and cried." Hiccup looked at Toothless now.

"I explained to everyone what Hayden wanted, a child between our bloodlines. And of course we at time didn't believe it was possible, until my aunts Alicia and Selby both offered to be surrogates for us. Because they are of the Doragon family, and Hayden obviously the Haddock. I talked to Hayden and we decided to go through with it. We spent all of March working out details, making arrangements, and obviously the legal side of it. Then in April we did the procedure, and 6 weeks later we found out it worked and here we are now as she is 10 weeks." Toothless said as he pulled out the ultrasound of when they confirmed the pregnancy and showed it to his parents.

"The Doragon's have been aware of this surrogacy arrangement since we decided to do it...What they don't know...Is that Alicia is carrying twins." Hiccup smiled wide, clearly proud to announce it.

"Twins! Alicia you're carrying two!? No wonder you're showing already..." Selby blinked.

"I know, it surprised us too actually." Alex chimed in.

"What process did you use?" Lilly questioned.

"IUI, or Intrauterine Insemination. Basically where they take sperm and insert it directly into a woman's uterus at the time of ovulation. If this hadn't worked we were trying IVF which is In-Vitro Fertilization and that process is where they take sperm and egg together, wait for fertilization in an incubator then place the embryo in the womb." Toothless explained.

"We did it one day before ovulation, and then again on the day of to boost the chances." Alicia added.

"And these twins will be fraternal because they have separate sacs." Markus stated looking over the sonogram now before passing it along the line of others who wanted to see it too.

"When Dr. Robin first said that my HCG levels were high she was confused so we went to ultrasound to make sure everything was right. The first heartbeat we heard was 165 belonging to baby A, then she moved the doppler around more to the other side and found a second heartbeat which was 140 and that belonged to baby B." Alicia smiled softly.

"So too early to tell if boys or girls?" Astrid asked softly.

"8-10 more weeks. They said 20 was the best shot at it being accurate." Hiccup beamed.

"Are you two going to find out?" Rebecca asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Toothless shrugged. "Dr. Robin says the studies show a faster heartbeat is a boy, a slower one is a girl. Not sure if true or not but if that's the case for these two then one boy and one girl. And no we haven't decided on names." He added afterwards.

"So what are the arrangements, you two go out to Bashem for every appointment?" Cami asked curiously.

"We go out for ultrasound appointments. And at least 3 times a month just to hang out there and talk about things. When Alicia hits 30 weeks, they are coming to stay with us here at the house. Hayden and I will be working from home those 10 weeks, and only going in if absolutely necessary. We're also not taking any business trips during that time too. Dr. Robin said more often than naught, women carrying twins go earlier than their due date so she's being watched carefully." Toothless stated firmly.

"We're also paying all of her medical expenses, and anything she needs for the pregnancy. Prenatals, clothes, etc." Hiccup added.

"Well no one else has said it so I will. Congratulations!" Ruffnut smiled happily.

"Now our baby will have playmates." Eret chuckled.

"Thank you. We're...really excited about it and eternally grateful to my aunt Alicia for doing this for us." Toothless smiled as he stood beside Alicia.

"I was going to do it for them if she hadn't but I said Alicia would be a better choice since she had no complications with any of her pregnancies. Both of my girls were born caesarean and a week early or a week late." Selby smiled.

"Well since you two have once again gone ahead and did something without informing us until after its already finalized...Then of course we give our full support and anything you need, you tell us." Lilly said softly.

"Well excuse me mother, I wasn't aware that at nearly 20 years old and being a CEO, married, and living in our own house we have to run it by you before we make a decision about our lives." Toothless mumbled.

"We didn't care about the decision son. But just like the house, you both went ahead and did it without even warning us about it. Finding you're your well, at the time 18 year old son is moving out and living with his boyfriend in a house after the fact is a bit of a shocker to adjust too. And same with now, we just found out that you're both going to be fathers to not one but two children in 30 weeks...That's a lot to settle with." Markus informed him.

"We know and we're sorry for not telling you until after the fact but this one just sort of kicked into high gear after I told Toothless I wanted a baby..." Hiccup said softly.

"Its alright lad. We're aware now and we all couldn't be happier about it." Gobber said with a smile as he hugged Hiccup tightly. "Your mother and father would be as every bit of proud as I am...Taking over the company, graduatin high school, havin yer own place, married, and now about to be a father yerself..." Gobber choked up a bit.

"Thank you..." Hiccup said softly trying not to cry. His parents being gone still hurt him, even though it had been a few years since. But as Toothless as told him, the pain of them not being there would always be around. But that didn't mean his parents themselves weren't always around. Those words from the day at the cemetery when was 16 still rang true. Toothless hugged Hiccup tightly.

"You're allowed to cry when you're this happy love." Toothless told him.

"I know but I'd rather smile." Hiccup replied. "I have everything I could ever want. Family, friends, and the most amazing, handsome husband anyone could ever ask for...And that's you, Tooth." Hiccup said gently.

"I feel the same about you." Toothless whispered as he cupped Hiccup's cheek with his hand and stared in to his eyes.

"I never knew I could be this happy, I'm happier now than I was before I met you. Before I found out who I really am, before I found myself." Hiccup smiled wide.

"All our lives we go through bad times and good ones. Life constantly tests our ability to handle what we're thrown into. That's why we never give up no matter how bad it gets. Because only by being strong and keep fighting, keep pushing is how you win. Every choice we make helps define who we become and in that it is how we find out who we really are. You can't be this happy if you don't know who you are because if you don't know who you are then it means you gave up the fight. How can one be happy if they don't know who they even are? Finding yourself is life's greatest mission and achievement, because only after you've discovered who you are can you become truly happy." Toothless said softly as he leaned in and kissed Hiccup deeply. They knew their lives would continue to be perfect and they could make it through anything thrown at them. Nothing would ever take away their happiness, and nothing could break them apart.

Toothless's words were always ones of wisdom, and everyone knew that from the first day they met him. And he had proven it every chance he was given. Finding Yourself was the only way to be truly happy in life. From that day, everything went better than expected. When the day came that Alicia went in to labor, it was nuts but went amazingly. They did a c-section to make it easier and sure enough Toothless and Hiccup ended up with one boy and one girl. The names for their children weren't hard to pick. Their son was named Keith Haddock-Fury the Second after Toothless's father and their daughter, Valarie Haddock-Fury after Hiccup's mother. Keith had Hiccup's eyes and black hair which worked out since Toothless had black hair too. And Valarie had Toothless's eyes and Hiccup's hair. Honestly, it was almost as if these two children were exactly their children. It worked out so perfectly that the kids looked like their parents.

And through the years it only got better, Toothless and Hiccup were amazing parents and big shot company workers. At some point after the birth of the twins, Hiccup made Toothless his partner rather than CEO. They own what was now Haddock-Fury Industries together. People still called Hiccup Mr. Haddock, and Toothless Mr. Fury. Just easier then trying to address them both as Mr. Fury. Neither of them could be happier to have their family, and they were still grateful to Alicia for going through it for them. Toothless and Hiccup did end up adopting another child, well children, older siblings who had been through some rough times like Toothless had. And go figure, they were adopted from the same orphanage Toothless came from. It had been Toothless's dream to give a child like what he went through a better life like he got and still had. So 2 years after the birth of Keith and Valarie, they adopted a brother and sister who refused to be separated. Their names were Michael and Harmony Haddock-Fury now. Michael was 6 and Harmony 4, then Keith and Valarie were 2.

So now with Toothless and Hiccup having 4 children, life couldn't be better. And it was all thanks to both of them finding themselves in one another by pulling through and standing tall, they rose above it all with their friends and family by their sides. Life was perfect and forever would be because Hiccup and Toothless found true happiness and love, and that was something no force in the universe could ever break.


End file.
